Amuleto e Espada
by Georgea
Summary: Nunca se sabe como o destino vai bater à sua porta, se com a doçura de um primeiro beijo, se com a violência de um amor que não poderia existir.Harry sabia que não deviam, mas no fundo de sua alma rebelde, tinha certeza que ela era seu destino.Att!
1. Uma Ninfa

Capítulo 1

**Uma Ninfa**

Harry se jogou no banco duro do refeitório do salão principal de Hogwarts como se este fosse uma bóia salva-vidas. Estava encharcado, faminto e de péssimo humor. Ron e Hermione se juntaram a ele parecendo igualmente emburrados.

- Boa noite. Mais um ano letivo que se inicia... – disse Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça pomposamente aos garotos.

- Boa noite para quem? – perguntou Harry torcendo o tênis – Só espero que a seleção acabe logo. Estou morto de fome.

Era o início do seu quarto ano, mais precisamente a primeira noite e tinham acabado de chegar à escola debaixo de uma chuva torrencial. O salão principal estava esplêndido como sempre, cheio de velas flutuantes, e ao olhar para os pratos e taças de ouro Harry sentiu seu estômago roncar. Olhou impaciente ao redor.

- Ah, eu poderia devorar um hipogrifo. – gemeu ele.

Mal tinha acabado de falar e as portas do salão se abriram para a Profª Minerva McGonagall que entrou carregando o chapéu seletor, sendo seguida por aluninhos do primeiro ano, todos pingando água. O silêncio mal começara a se fazer quando um burburinho incomum começou na mesa da Slytherin, a mais próxima da entrada, e se alastrou rapidamente para as demais. Os garotos esticaram os pescoços tentando enxergar o motivo da agitação. Harry vislumbrou a expressão de concentrada interrogação de Hermione e o queixo caído de Ron. Foi quando a viu. Atrás da fila dos pequenos, uma ninfa caminhava ereta, milagrosamente seca, olhando impressionada para os alunos, como se eles e não ela, fossem motivo de surpresa.

- Wow ... – anunciou Ron – eu nunca vi essa garota por aqui.

- E nem poderia. – disse Hermione subitamente severa – Obviamente é uma aluna nova, ou você ficou tão ofuscado que não percebeu que ela está na fila para a seleção das casas?

- Mione, - piscou Ron – essa menina deve ter mais ou menos a nossa idade, como poderia estar entrando em Hogwarts agora?

Hermione se virou para responder, mas notando a expressão de incredulidade de Harry, se limitou a cutucar Ron.

- O que foi Harry? – perguntou a amiga.

Ele continuou observando a garota caminhar até a frente do salão "Mas não é possível... Não pode ser..." até que exclamou:

- Mas eu conheço essa garota!!

A coisa tinha acontecido em meio a fatos tão inusitados que Harry nunca mais havia pensado no assunto. Mas era verdade, ele havia conhecido aquela garota há cerca de um ano, mais precisamente na noite em que transformara a tia Guida em balão, fugira de casa e quase fora atropelado pelo Nôitibus andante.

---

Harry entrou no Nôitibus, conduzido por Lalau Shunpike, e num momento de insegurança disse se chamar Neville Longbottom. Naquele momento pensou que os funcionários do Ministério da Magia estivessem à sua procura para tirar sua varinha. Transformar a tia em balão era uma coisa altamente proibida, tinha certeza, ainda mais sendo menor de idade. Então decidiu dar o primeiro nome em que pensou.

Eles andaram em meio a camas com estrados de latão e Lalau apontando para uma disse:

- Você fica com essa aí. – empurrou o malão para baixo da cama, logo atrás do motorista. – Ei Neville, este é o nosso motorista, Ernesto Prang. E Ernesto, este aqui é Neville Longbottom.

- Longbottom? – uma voz de garota perguntou logo ao lado de Harry.

Ele olhou rapidamente para a dona da voz e ficou muito embaraçado. Com enormes olhos violeta e longos cabelos cor de mel, aquela era a menina mais bonita que já tinha visto na vida.

- Ahh... olá. – disse ele ajeitando os óculos, colocando as mãos no bolso e coçando a nuca, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

A menina se aproximou com um olhar grave.

- Oi Neville, eu sou Celina. – ela estendeu a mão para Harry.

- Ei, estamos na hora! Manda ver Ernesto! – gritou Lalau indo se juntar ao motorista.

Harry pegou desajeitadamente na mão que ela lhe estendia e notou que ela o olhava fixamente. Uma sensação incômoda se espalhou por seu corpo, era como se a garota pudesse ver através dele. Já ia soltar sua mão quando ouviram um estampido assustador, no instante seguinte Harry se viu achatado contra a cama, atirado para trás pela velocidade do Nôitibus e, para seu perfeito horror, com a garota em cima dele. Nada, ele pensou, poderia ser tão constrangedor, então ela olhou direto para sua cicatriz abrindo mais ainda os olhos.

- Me desculpe... foi, sabe... sem querer. – ele murmurou tentando achatar a franja na testa.

Foi quando aconteceu uma coisa muito, muito estranha. A garota começou a rir. A princípio lentamente, mas enquanto ele se levantava a coisa foi piorando e agora de pé ele observava atônito, a menina rolar na cama numa crise se risos como ele nunca imaginara. Gargalhava tão histericamente que acordou uma passageira que dormia mais para o fundo.

Harry, já achando que ela era demente, viu Lalau se aproximar curioso e também começar a rir, como se estivesse se contagiando.

- Ei Neville, porque vocês estão rindo? – Lalau perguntou.

Harry, que tinha a boca entreaberta sem rir de nenhum modo imaginável, viu que a pergunta parecia ter piorado a crise de risos da garota que agora estava quase sufocando. Ele olhou de um para outro "Entrei numa ambulância de loucos".

Passou-se um longo tempo até a garota se controlar. Estava sem forças, tinha o rosto vermelho, os olhos molhados de riso e pareceu a Harry que fazia muito esforço para não voltar a rir quando o fitava. Ele devia estar com uma cara muito assustada porque daí a pouco ela disse sorrindo:

- Não precisa se assustar, sou uma louca mansa.

O Nôitibus seguiu seu caminho e a intervalos regulares Harry lançava olhares enviesados para Celina, como se ela pudesse surtar novamente a qualquer momento, mas ela, já sentada em sua própria cama, parecia não notar.

Lalau lia o jornal do Profeta Diário e quando Harry se espantou de ver a foto da capa, o condutor se pôs a explicar:

- Este é Sirius Black, o foragido mais procurado pelo Ministério, você não sabia? – entregou o exemplar para Harry, e enquanto este lia começou a monologar – Um criminoso... terrível fama...

- Ele matou treze pessoas? – ofegou Harry terminando a leitura.

- Claro, e com testemunhas! – disse sabidamente Lalau – Black era um grande colaborador de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Nem tudo é como o diabo pinta. – disse Celina que voltara a ficar grave e sombria.

- Bah!!! Vai me dizer que acha que Black é inocente? – Lalau pôs a mão na cintura.

- Só acho que toda estória tem dois lados – disse a garota se recostando na cama.

Lalau olhou para Harry, e apontando para Celina fez um sinal de loucura com a mão.

O Nôitibus continuou correndo, se chocando com tudo que vinha pela frente. As coisas agora pareciam mais calmas, mas Harry continuava inquieto, e vendo os olhos de Celina brilhando na escuridão descobriu que não era o único insone naquela noite.

---

"Grande, como é que eu fui me meter numa enrascada dessa?" pensou Celina pela enésima vez naquela noite. Olhou para Harry, "E tudo o que eu precisava agora era de uma maldita celebridade viajando no mesmo ônibus que eu". Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber que se o famoso Harry Potter, o garoto mais vigiado de todos os tempos, dera um nome falso para embarcar, alguma coisa ele estava aprontando, quem sabe estava fugindo como ela? Se estava, provavelmente todo o Ministério da Magia estaria atrás. Uma razão a mais para a fuga desesperada dela se transformar num perfeito fiasco. Ainda não sabia direito o que a levara a este ato insano, vai ver que a pressão ficara forte demais e ela simplesmente estourou, ou então vai ver que tinha mesmo um parafuso solto.

"- Eu acho sinceramente que você não é normal. – a voz de Dimitri ecoou na sua memória.

- Já pensou se for genético? – ela rodopiava em volta dele com as sapatilhas pretas de balé, completamente molhada de chuva. – Ah se eu ganhasse um galeão todas as vezes que escuto isso...

- Aí você podia pagar um tratamento no St Mungus. – ele a puxou para si – Mas minha vida ia ficar bem menos interessante."

Faziam quinze dias que Dimitri morrera... a lembrança a fez se arrepiar violentamente. Quinze dias em que tudo acabara de forma definitiva e irrevogável. Para sempre.

"- Você me ama? – a voz dele ainda falava em sua cabeça.

- Para sempre. – ela respondera sentindo um aperto na garganta.

- Então me promete que você vai viver sua vida sem aceitar tudo o que os outros decidiram por você, sem aceitar que eles tracem seu destino. Porque se você fizer isso vai ser como se os dois estivessem fazendo."

Os olhos dele ardiam enquanto falava e ele segurou sua mão com toda a força que podia. Mas sua força já era quase nada naqueles dias finais. Ela se recordava de ter concordado, é claro que ela faria tudo o que ele quisesse, é claro que enfrentaria o mundo como os dois haviam decidido há tanto tempo. Seriam guerreiros, teriam seu próprio castelo onde se embriagariam com cerveja amanteigada sempre que quisessem, e o mais importante, estariam sempre juntos.

Infelizmente a realidade era mais forte, e se apresentava diante de seus olhos na figura de um adolescente de quinze anos consumido pela doença. Ele iria embora, ela realmente iria perdê-lo. Fora seu primeiro amigo, seu namoradinho de infância, seu professor de pequenos feitiços quando ela mal sabia falar. O companheiro de tantas aventuras, seu primeiro beijo, seus dez mil primeiros beijos. Seu primo querido, seu primeiro amor.

Depois que tudo acabara, velório, flores, lamentos, ela saiu daquele topor e seu cérebro pareceu acelerar, brigou com o pai, com a avó e teve sua primeira discussão séria com a mãe. Estava descontrolada e exigia, E-XI-GI-A, ter uma vida normal. É claro que eles recusaram, é claro que tinham medo. Ela deveria compreender, diziam eles, que ela era muito importante para o futuro daquela família. Mas naquela hora nada tinha importância, a família que se explodisse, ela não pedira para nascer com aquele nome, com aquele segredo pesado sobre as costas. Quinze dias depois fugiu.

E agora se via naquele veículo maluco, espantada pela inusitada companhia e mais ainda por ter tido uma explosiva crise de risos. Onde estava com a cabeça? Dimitri morto e ela rindo. Sempre fora assim, sempre teve muita dificuldade em chorar, quando uma coisa a afetava acabava explodindo ou rindo sem parar, esse temperamento com certeza já tinha colocado-a em várias enrrascadas. Mas pensando bem, o que mais poderia ter feito naquela situação? Tinha fugido de casa, entrado em um ônibus roxo praticamente desgovernado, caíra em cima de um garoto, e este era nada mais nada menos que Harry Potter, a pessoa que sem saber tinha a vida tão interligada com a de sua família. Era ironia demais para uma noite só. Melhor parar de pensar nisso ou contra todo e qualquer bom senso ela recomeçaria a rir.

---

Ernesto aparentemente havia freado o Nôitibus, porque Harry sentiu-se derrapando pelo colchão.

- Caldeirão Furado, Neville, sua vez de descer! – gritou Lalau já arrastando o malão e abrido a porta de saída.

Mas antes que Harry pusesse os pés para fora, um homem corpulento com chapéu coco verde limão exclamou entrando no ônibus:

- Ah, aí está você, Harry! – disse a voz excitada de Cornélio Fudge. – Nos deu um trabalho danado encontrá-lo.

- Ministro? – ofegou Lalau – Ernesto venha ver quem está aqui com Neville!

- Neville? – indagou o Primeiro Ministro da Magia – Este é Harry Potter...

Harry se sentiu afundar no chão.

- Eu sabia! – gritou Lalau radiante – Ernesto! É o Harry Potter! Venha ver a cicatriz dele!

Harry achatou a franja novamente e pensou em se esgueirar para fora, mas Fudge o segurou pelo ombro e esticou o pescoço para além do garoto dizendo:

- Oh... é claro, senhorita McGregor, seu pai também a está esperando aqui fora.

Todos olharam em direção à Celina, que parecia querer sumir sobre o colchão. Ela suspirou, se levantou e jogou os ombros para trás resignadamente.

- Como vai Ministro? – disse enquanto caminhava em direção a eles.

- Melhor agora, melhor agora. – respondeu Fudge apressado, já descendo do ônibus.

A garota se despediu de Lalau e Ernesto com um desanimado aceno de mão e parou na frente de Harry.

- Bom, fim de linha pra nós dois. Fugir de casa não é bem o nosso forte, não é? – disse ela perspicaz. E provavelmente notando o forte rubor do garoto continuou – A propósito, eu conheço Neville Longbottom desde os seis anos de idade, e você não se parece nem um pouco com ele. – e dando um sorrisinho condescendente saiu para a noite.

---

Fora esta a primeira e última vez que viu aquela garota, e agora estava aparvalhado sem entender que diabos ela fazia ali. Tentou cochichar para os amigos como se dera o fato, mas o zum-zum-zum atrapalhou bastante suas intenções.

---

Parecia que havia uma festa primitiva de tambores no corpo todo de Celina, tal era a excitação em que se achava. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, de mil promessas feitas aos pais, de muito treinamento em magia avançada e um árduo período em fora uma perfeita santa, ela conseguira ir para Hogwarts. O primeiro passo em busca da liberdade tão sonhada. Até que enfim ia freqüentar uma escola de verdade, conviver com pessoas da sua idade. Naquele momento Hogwarts era um imenso parque de diversões cheio de descobertas a serem feitas.

Ela parou na frente do salão junto aos pequenos, e entre as centenas de cabeças curiosas viu Neville Longbottom sorrindo tímido para ela, observou alguns parentes distantes que ela mal conhecia e viu um garoto louro acenando da primeira mesa. Reconheceu este último como sendo filho de um conhecido de seus pais, Draco Malfoy, então lhe acenou de volta discretamente.

O chapéu pensante estava cantando logo à sua frente, mas ela não conseguiu prestar muita atenção. Então a Profª Minerva desenrolou um comprido pergaminho e olhou severamente para o salão, fazendo os alunos finalmente se aquietarem.

- A seleção irá começar, este ano além dos alunos de primeiro ano também será selecionada uma aluna para o quarto ano. – e sem maiores explicações se voltou para a fila – Quando eu chamar pelo nome, ponham o chapéu e sentem-se no banquinho, quando o chapéu anunciar sua casa vão se sentar à mesa correspondente.

Um a um os alunos foram sendo chamados e escolhidos, e finalmente:

- McGregor, Celina Lux!

Ela caminhou até o chapéu e o colocou sobre a cabeça com as mãos trêmulas, ouvindo imediatamente o que ele falava:

"Ahh... Bela,bela, sim eu te reconheço.

Reconheço tua bela alma e reconheço não apenas a nobreza de teu sangue,

mas, principalmente, a nobreza de teu coração."

E sem pausas gritou para todo o salão:

- Gryffindor!

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso indo se sentar à mesa escolhida sob estrondosas palmas.

Harry, aplaudindo automaticamente, vislumbrou o rosto pálido de Malfoy do outro lado do salão e ficou intrigado. O slytherin estava com cara de quem comeu palha-fede.

Celina atendeu ao chamado de um rapaz que lhe acenava enfaticamente e sentou-se a seu lado. De repente viu-se cercada de dezenas de garotas curiosas e rapazes empolgados. Todos pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo. Deve ter escutado uma dúzia de nomes e apertado outra dúzia de mãos até que o rapaz que a chamara interrompeu os colegas.

- Calma, calma, sentem-se agora. Depois teremos tempo para apresentações. Está na hora do discurso de Dumbledore – enquanto os colegas voltavam relutantes a seus lugares ele aproveitou a deixa, dizendo em voz baixa – e à propósito meu nome é Mark Norton, sou Monitor Chefe da Gryffindor, pode contar comigo para lhe mostrar o castelo e explicar o seu funcionamento.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu quase ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore começara a falar.

O diretor disse algumas palavras e os mandou atacar o banquete, mas ela não sentia fome, estava empolgada demais para comer.

Aquele banquete foi surpreendente em muitos sentidos. Houve uma teatral entrada do novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o ex-auror Alastor "Olho Tonto" Moody, a criatura mais bizarra em que Celina já tinha posto os olhos, e a julgar pela expressão dos colegas, ela não era a única. Mas a coisa mais extraordinária foi o anúncio de Dumbledore de que naquele ano Hogwarts cediaria o Torneio Tribruxo e receberia as escolas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang para a competição. Celina estremeceu ao escutar o nome de Durmstrang, era lá que Dimitri estudara. Aquela sensação de vazio, como uma fisgada, a pegava nas horas mais inesperadas. Era comum ela pensar nele como estando vivo. Ainda tinham longas conversas, só que em sua cabeça. Mas sempre aparecia algo que a lembrava que o tempo dos dois havia sido roubado e que agora ele só permanecia vivo dentro dela.

Procurou afastar este pensamento e se concentrar nas palavras de Dumbledore sobre o torneio, os colegas pareciam eletrizados, o que era ótimo. Significava que ela deixaria de ser novidade bem depressa, podendo se misturar aos alunos confortavelmente.

Quando foram dispensados pelo diretor o Monitor Chefe fez questão de conduzí-la até a torre da Gryffindor, sua nova morada. Enquanto eles andavam ele discorria sobre diversos assuntos à respeito do castelo, quais escadas subir, que passagens evitar. Ela deixou que ele falasse como se não soubesse de nada, mas na verdade já tinha estado no castelo antes, em companhia da avó materna. Lilith Lux era amiga de longa data de Albvs Dumbledore e levara a neta em algumas de suas visitas. Nunca eram em período letivo e a garota gastara longas horas percorrendo o castelo, de modo que não era tão ignorante a respeito de sua geografia. Além disso já tinha lido tudo em que pudera pôr as mãos sobre a escola.

- ... mas com o tempo você vai aprender direitinho. – Mark finalizou olhando para a garota curioso – Me diz uma coisa, você deve ter uns dezesseis anos, porquê só agora veio para Hogwarts?

- Tenho quatorze anos.

- Mesmo? – ele pareceu avaliá-la, mas ela não fez caso.

Então ela respondeu a pergunta que iria precisar repetir centenas de vezes nas próximas semanas:

- Eu estudava em casa, com minha avó. – e vendo a careta do rapaz continuou – É eu sei... mas não era tão ruim assim, ela é uma bruxa e tanto. Também viajávamos um bocado e eu cresci junto dos meus pais.

- E será que você vai se acostumar? Sabe... ficar longe deles e tudo... – ele disse pensando que ela podia ser bem desenvolvida para a idade mas na verdade era quase uma criança.

- Você está brincando, Hogwarts vai ser incrível! Já está sendo! – ela respondeu tão segura que ele achou que, afinal, ela não era tão criança assim. Ainda bem.

Ao chegarem ao salão comunal da Gryffindor Celina até que conseguiu passar discretamente pelos colegas, já que o assunto que corria de boca em boca era o Torneio Tribruxo. Despediu-se de Mark agradecendo a companhia e deixou que a monitora Déborah Hills a levasse até o dormitório. Mas com as garotas do quarto não conseguiu brincar de invisível. Elas estavam empolgadíssimas com a novidade de terem uma nova colega de classe. Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil a bombardearam com perguntas e examinaram maravilhadas suas roupas e pertences colocados em cima da cama. Celina, com um sorriso fixo no rosto, explicava pacientemente suas intermináveis indagações. Por fim as colegas iniciaram outro tópico de conversas, sobre o torneio, e Celina observou que havia outra garota no quarto, com fartos cabelos castanhos e expressão divertida.

- Olá, sou Hermione Granger. Seja bem vinda à Hogwarts.

- Celina McGregor. – as duas apertaram as mãos e Celina olhou de viés para as outras colegas – Então você também está no quarto ano, junto com elas...

- Estou sim. – e Hermione cochichou – Não se preocupe, elas não são sempre assim.

- Não?

- Geralmente são piores.

As duas riram. Para duas completas desconhecidas, elas simpatizaram de cara uma com a outra. Ficaram conversando por algum tempo e quando finalmente todas foram dormir, Hermione notou que Celina não se deitara mas estava sentada à janela segurando com força algo em um fino cordão prateado em seu pescoço, talvez um pingente.


	2. Reencontro

Capítulo2

**Reencontro**

Se Hogwarts estava sendo surpreendente para Celina, definitivamente ela também estava sendo uma surpresa para a escola. Nos dias seguintes ela foi vista conversando com todo tipo imaginável de alunos. Primeiranistas tímidos da Ravenclaw, setimanistas brincalhões da Hufflepuff e para espanto de todos os gryffindors, conversava com slytherins, principalmente com Draco Malfoy com quem parecia ter conversas totalmente civilizadas, geralmente depois das aulas duplas de poções, quando o garoto sempre a chamava para um bate papo.

Harry caminhava com Ron para o almoço, virou-se para chamar Hermione mas desistiu vendo que ela conversava animadamente com Celina. As duas pareciam estar se dando muito bem. Ele ainda não tinha conversado com a nova colega, apenas a cumprimentara com um aceno de cabeça no primeiro dia de aula. Ele ainda ficava embaraçado pelo incidente no Nôitibus, "Tomara que ela não se lembre mais disso". Ao chegar com Ron ao salão principal escutou uma voz atrás de si:

- Olá... estou vendo que você desistiu de fugir,né?

Os garotos se voltaram vendo Celina e Hermione à dois passos de distância.

- Ah é, as coisas acabaram se acertando. – balbuciou ele reparando desconcertado que ela devia ser pelo menos 10 cm mais alta que ele.

- Você não tinha nos contado como conheceu a Celina, Harry. – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso de lado.

- Eu tentei. – disse ele encolhendo os ombros – Foi um pouco difícil conversar direito esses dias e eu acabei me esquecendo, mas eu ia contar.

- É, você só se esqueceu de mencionar o incidente com o nome de Neville, entre outras coisas. – Hermione continuou impiedosa.

- Mas Harry com certeza me falou sobre o ataque de risos que você teve em cima dele. – Ron se voltou para Celina.

Harry sentiu o rosto queimar, fuzilou Ron com o olhar e pensou seriamente em lhe dar um chute. Foi salvo pela própria garota que com uma risada cristalina o tirou da "saia justa":

- Eu fui mesmo terrível aquele dia, e nem mesmo me desculpei com você, Harry.

- Imagina... ele nem achou assim tão ruim. – Ron atravessou a conversa com um sorriso maroto.

Dessa vez Harry ia mesmo dar um chute no amigo quando Hermione interveio puxando Ron em direção à mesa.

- Ronald, você tem a delicadeza de um hipopótamo numa loja de cristais!

- O que é hipopótus? E o que ele fazia numa loja de cristais?

Ela revirou os olhos fazendo os outros dois rirem logo atrás.

- Logo se vê que seu amigo é puro sangue. – disse Celina.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry com uma ruga na testa. Não gostava nada de expressões como "puro sangue".

- Pela total ignorância sobre hipopótamos e expressões "trouxas". – ela respondeu fazendo Harry rir e desanuviar o rosto.

- E como você sabe sobre isso? Achei ter escutado que você é de uma família antiga de bruxos. – ele a olhou intrigado.

- As notícias correm rápido. – ela sorriu com enfado - Mas é verdade, a família do meu pai é toda antiga, toda mofada, puro sangue e blá blá blá. Mas meu pai sempre teve negócios tanto com bruxos como com trouxas, de modo que eu cresci aprendendo um monte de coisas sobre eles.m ntambzia caretas engraçadas para as pessoas que ficavam a encarando ou cochichando sobre elaperar de uma garota popular. Narm

- Bruxos tendo negócios com trouxas? – Harry sacudiu a cabeça incrédulo – O sr Weasley, pai do Ron, ficaria encantado.

- Se ele for como meus pais, com certeza.

Ela pensou nos pais com carinho. Florência e Gabriel McGregor adoravam a convivência com o mundo não mágico, por isso ela crescera entre esses dois universos e ao contrário de muitos bruxos que torciam o nariz para isso, sua família trouxera para sua vida toda uma bagagem de conhecimento "trouxa".

Harry ficou espantado quando ela contou que em sua casa haviam corujas e telefones, carros e vassouras, e magia convivia harmonicamente com eletricidade.

- Definitivamente o sr Weasley precisa conhecer seus pais. – Harry disse enquanto se sentavam à mesa da Gryffindor.

Enquanto as semanas passavam os colegas notaram que Celina era o oposto do que se poderia esperar de uma garota popular. Não empinava o nariz nem fazia ares sedutores, pelo contrário, costumava fazer caretas engraçadas para as pessoas que a olhavam fixamente ou cochichavam sobre ela. Também não aceitara nenhum convite para sair. Nem mesmo do Monitor Chefe. Hermione estava deliciada por ter encontrado uma colega com quem pudesse conversar, e dizia aos curiosíssimos Ron e Harry que havia coisas que uma garota só podia falar para outra. Ela até não se importava muito que a amiga fosse melhor em Feitiços e DCAT. Ron se divertia muito com as piadas e o senso de humor da garota, e por vezes a comparava com uma versão feminina de Fred e Jorge. Harry ainda a achava meio maluca, mas quando a via passar tinha que admitir que o 4° ano ficara muito mais colorido com a presença dela. Dia desses a garota tinha seguido Severus Snape pelos corredores do castelo, imitando cada gesto e cada expressão de desprezo que o professor fazia enquanto toda a Gryffindor se acabava de rir. Foram três dias de detenção, mas ela jurava que tinham valido a pena.

Harry continuava vendo Malfoy conversar regularmente com Celina, o que o deixava muito curioso. Em sua opinião uma garota podia ser estonteante, mas só o fato de ser da Gryffindor já faria com que Malfoy a considerasse inimiga declarada. Sua teoria parecia ter caído por terra. Tinha vontade de saber mais a respeito mas a oportunidade não surgia. Até que uma noite Harry, Ron e Hermione se viram numa sala comunal quase vazia, véspera da chegada das delegações para o Tribruxo. Estavam conversando baixo quando um barulho de livros caindo na mesa os interrompeu. Celina tinha acabado de entrar pelo buraco do retrato parecendo um pouco cansada.

- Com licença pessoal. – ela disse mergulhando no sofá e chutando os sapatos.

- Achei que você já tinha subido. – Hermione perguntou.

- Naah... biblioteca. – suspirou a garota.

- Quando precisar de ajuda com os deveres, Mione é ótima, super prestativa. – Ron sorriu candidamente enquanto Hermione resmungava.

- Não era pra mim. Foi o Draco que me pediu ajuda em feitiços.

Os três amigos se olharam instantaneamente, as línguas coçando.

- O que você tem com o Draco? – Harry disparou antes que pudesse evitar.

- Hum? – ela se espreguiçou.

- Bom, você e ele tem conversado bastante, - disse Hermione cuidadosa – e ele não costuma ser uma pessoa muito legal.

- Não, não é muito legal. Está mais para cretino descerebrado se você quer saber. – disse Ron enquanto Harry concordava com a cabeça.

- Vocês não gostam do Draco, né? Acho que sinto uma certa intolerância no ar. – Celina disse com um sorriso.

- É sério, Celina. – Mione fechou a cara. – Você é nova na escola e não sabe que a princípio slytherins e gryffindors não costumam se dar bem. E em se tratando de Malfoy multiplique isso por cem. Draco odeia gryffindors!

- E vice-versa! – disseram Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo.

- Draco Malfoy não me odeia, crianças. – Celina falou se espreguiçando devagar.

- É óbvio que não. – retrucou Hermione – Mas você não pode se enganar, você precisa saber exatamente que tipo de pessoa Malfoy é.

- E eu sei Mione. – ela se sentou e cruzou as pernas sobre o sofá. – Sei quem são os pais dele, como ele foi criado, acho até que sei como funciona a sua cabecinha mimada. A lua de mel dele comigo não vai durar, pode crer. Vai acabar assim que ele perceber que eu sou o avesso do avesso do que ele espera.

- Então porque você fica de amizade com ele? – Harry perguntou irritado.

- Pelo simples motivo dele nunca ter me dado nenhuma razão para tratá-lo diferente. Muito pelo contrário, se dependesse dele eu estaria agora na Slytherin, usando um anel de noivado no dedo.

Hermione ofegou, Harry e Ron fizeram cara de tacho.

- Você foi prometida para o Malfoy??? – Ron pareceu sair de um transe.

- É claro que ela não foi! – Hermione não tirava os olhos de Celina. – Isso não existe faz séculos!

- Existe sim, de um certo modo. – Celina olhou divertida para os amigos. – Nos dias de hoje um bruxo não chega para o outro e oferece a filha em casamento em troca de cem Pocotós. A coisa toda é bem mais sutil. Veja só o pai do Draco, ele esteve em nossa casa há alguns meses, foi conversar com meu pai. Falou sobre negócios, sobre o futuro que queria para o filho dele, sobre a importância do sangue, e finalmente disse que seria lindo se seu filho e eu uníssemos as duas famílias.

- Foi seu pai quem te disse isso? – perguntou Mione.

- Ele comentou, mas eu já tinha escutado tudo debaixo da janela. – ela piscou um olho.– A curiosidade matou o gato, mas ele tem sete vidas.

- Seu pai não fez isso... – Mione estreitou os olhos.

- Meu pai disse ao Malfoy sênior que eu ainda era muito criança, que ainda havia muito tempo para essas coisas, mas que se eu me interessasse pelo filho dele, nós teríamos a sua benção.

- A bênção para entrar numa família de Comensais da Morte? Que tipo de pai faria isso?- A irritação de Harry atingiu o ápice.

Celina ficou muito séria e seus olhos faiscaram em direção à Harry.

- Acho que eu posso dizer que conheço um pouco da sua vida Harry, e sei o que você sente à respeito dos Malfoy. Mas você não sabe nada à respeito da minha família. Não sabe o quanto meu pai precisa ser diplomático com esse tipo de gente perigosa. O quanto ele precisa fazer para proteger os nossos interesses, e eu não estou falando de dinheiro. Por isso não seja tão apressado em julgar nossas atitudes. – ela respirou fundo e continuou. – De qualquer modo você não estava lá para ver meu pai possesso quando Lucius Malfoy foi embora. Nunca ouvi palavras tão lindas.

Fez-se um silêncio tumular. Harry tinha o rosto corado e ainda sentia os olhos de Celina sobre si.

- Me desculpe, Celina. – sua voz saiu baixa, mas ele a encarou. – É claro que seu pai jamais faria algo que te machucasse.

- Tudo bem. – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Eu é que convivo com essa estória há tanto tempo que acabo achando ela engraçada.

- Essa estória não é engraçada, é hilária! – Ron arregalou os olhos como se estivesse tendo uma visão. – O Malfoy jurando que vai ser seu namorado... Ah Celina, por favor... me deixa escutar quando você estiver dando o fora nele. A gente até podia gravar numa dessas engenhocas trouxas e mandar para os amigos de presente de Natal.

Os três começaram a rir enquanto Ron continuava a sonhar de olhos abertos:

- ... ou você podia pôr um anúncio no Profeta Diário, ou mandar um berrador no café da manhã...

As risadas ficaram mais fortes, mas nenhuma se comparava a de Harry, que tinha começado a rolar no tapete assustando muito uns aluninhos que ainda estavam acordados.

Celina tomou fôlego e observou:

- Pronto! Demorou mas ele finalmente pegou a minha doença.

---

A chegada das delegações de estudantes à Hogwarts foi marcante em muitos aspectos, o inusitado dos transportes escolhidos pelos visitantes, carruagem alada de Beauxbattons e navio de Durmstrang, e também o assombro pela beleza das garotas e imponência dos rapazes. O castelo de Hogwarts parecia estar em sua melhor forma, tudo para receber seus visitantes com o máximo de conforto e hospitalidade. Dumbledore já havia colocado o Cálice de Fogo à disposição dos alunos maiores de idade que quisessem participar do torneio, bastava o interessado colocar seu nome num pedaço de papel e inserí-lo na taça de madeira. Os estudantes estavam em polvorosa, não prestavam atenção às aulas, viviam de cochichos e exclamações excitadas e nem mesmo a Profª McGonagall parecia conseguir controlá-los como de costume. Naquele início de inverno tudo parecia alegre e vibrante, como se um sol forte andasse junto com as novidades. Só uma pessoa parecia destoar da alegria geral. Esta pessoa era Celina.

Desde a chegada dos estudantes de Durmstrang a garota parecia estar sendo assombrada por dementadores. Se esquivava da presença dos visitantes com tenacidade e por isso passava cada vez mais tempo dentro do dormitório. E foi no dormitório que Hermione foi encontrá-la depois das aulas. Estava deitada em posição quase fetal, observando com atenção os blocos de pedra da parede.

- Hum, Celina... posso incomodar? – Mione se esgueirou para a cabeceira da colega.

- Claro, dez galeões a hora. – ela sorriu de lado.

Hermione observou que os olhos da amiga não acompanhavam seu sorriso.

- Você não vem jantar? – sondou

- Sem fome.

- Também estava sem fome no almoço?- Mione apertou os olhos.

- Se eu te disser que é promessa você acredita?

- Olha, tudo bem se você não quiser me contar o motivo de estar se escondendo aqui, mas eu realmente acho que comer alguma coisa não seria nada mau. De qualquer modo você devia descer um pouco, ou Mark Norton vai acabar invadindo nosso quarto para saber que fim levou você.

- Comi mais cedo com os elfos. – ela parecia ter ignorado todo o resto que Hermione disse. – Mas é melhor você se apressar ou vai perder o jantar.

- Só saio daqui se você vier comigo. – Mione cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Está tudo bem comigo. – ela aumentou o sorriso.

- Está uma ova! E nem precisa me mostrar os dentes que você não me engana. Como eu disse antes não precisa contar nada, só queria te ver voltando ao normal.

- Quando termina o Tribruxo? – suspirou Celina, desistindo de sorrir.

- No fim do período letivo.

- É muito tempo para se ficar num quarto.

- Muito tempo. – concordou Mione sem saber aonde a outra queria chegar.

Celina abriu a gaveta do seu criado mudo e tirando um pergaminho o entregou à Hermione.

- Acho que este não é o jeito mais fácil de você entender tudo, mas é o único que está me ocorrendo agora.

Hermione olhou para o papel, uma caligrafia fina e graciosa se derramava por ele. Ela olhou para Celina e a amiga assentiu, dando a entender que Mione devia lê-lo.

"De Phelícia Jones McGregor,

para Celina L. McGregor

Querida prima, espero que esta carta chegue às suas mãos num momento melhor do que aquele em que você me escreveu. Em resposta à sua pergunta, não, eu não entendo como você pode estar se sentindo agora, como eu também não podia entender como você se sentia quando tudo aconteceu. Eu pude apenas sentir a morte de um parente querido e participar um pouco da sua dor, que era infinitamente maior que a minha. Para esta dor nada tem solução, talvez só o tempo, e é neste tempo que eu confio para curar todas as suas feridas. Mas mesmo o tempo precisa de ajuda, por isso não posso aceitar que você se esconda e deixe de viver uma das coisas pela qual tanto tem lutado, Hogwarts.

Dimitri está morto e você não tem culpa de ter sobrevivido a ele. Perdoe-me se minhas palavras te ferem, mas você precisa aceitar o que não tem volta. Quem pode saber como teria sido o futuro de vocês dois? Será que teriam continuado juntos? Será que a vida não se encarregaria de separá-los? Pare de acreditar que Dimitri era o único para você. Ponha em sua cabeça que vocês não eram necessariamente destinados um ao outro. Vocês eram almas afins, mas pessoas diferentes.

Celina, não precisa fazer isto neste exato momento, mas tente abrir seu coração para novas pessoas, sair com alguns rapazes, fazer algumas bobagens, pare de acreditar que Dimitri vai voltar. Sei que você pode tentar levar uma vida tão normal quanto o possível, que Hogwarts irá se tornar seu novo lar, que fará bons amigos (fico até um pouquinho enciumada), mas espero que as lembranças nunca se tornem mais importantes que a vida. Então trate de voltar logo à vida minha querida, você e ela sempre foram grandes amigas.

Desculpe-me pelas palavras ásperas, mas sei que você vai entender. Você mesma já me disse que é melhor puxar o espinho no dedo de uma vez.

Estarei chegando em breve, continue lutando.

Com amor, Phillys."

Hermione terminou de ler e uma luzinha começou a se acender em seu cérebro.

- Phillys me mandou esta carta alguns meses depois que... ele morreu. Eu estava numa fase muito difícil. De certo modo ela ainda parece muito atual. – Celina explicou encarando o dossel da cama.

- Esse Dimitri era seu namorado?

- Ele era muitas coisas, namorado era uma delas.

- E como ... – Mione se calou desconcertada.

- Doença hereditária, muitos casamentos consangüíneos. – ela disse com uma nota de irritação na voz - É a velha estória do "sangue puro".

- Já faz muito tempo?

- Um ano. Muito tempo para ficar escondida, pouco tempo para esquecer.

Hermione pensou em fazer mais perguntas, mas se sentia embaraçada, foi quando a colega a olhou bem nos olhos e pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

- Não é que eu me sinta assim o tempo todo, mas esta situação é diferente de todas as outras. Dimitri estudava em Durmstrang, aqueles lá no navio podiam ser seus amigos. É como se eu estivesse vendo meu namorado a cada hora que eu me viro e vejo um rapaz com aquele mesmo uniforme. Meu coração vive aos pulos querendo enxergar o rosto _dele_ no rosto de estranhos.

Hermione se abaixou e afagou os cabelos da amiga. Celina sentiu uma coisa muito boa, um carinho muito grande vindo da colega. Neste momento a amizade das duas cresceu e Celina sentiu que tinha feito muito bem em confiar na garota. Se viu contando sua história com Dimitri, o primo-amigo-namorado, a falta que ele fazia e faria em toda sua vida.

Quando as duas desceram horas mais tarde para comer alguma coisa na cozinha, Celina se voltou para amiga:

- Meus parentes aqui da escola já devem ter se encarregado de passar muitas notícias. De qualquer modo, pode contar para o Ron e o Harry, Mione. Gostar tanto de alguém não devia ser um segredo.

---

Nos dias seguintes Celina voltou a freqüentar as demais dependências do castelo e teve a certeza de que Hermione já devia ter contado sobre Dimitri aos garotos, por que apesar de não dizerem nada, eles se esforçavam muito para afastá-la dos rapazes de Durmstrang. Tinham chegado ao ponto de arrastá-la para longe toda vez que um deles se aproximava, dando desculpas muito esfarrapadas para seu comportamento bizarro. A coisa começou a ficar engraçada quando Mark Norton veio perguntar, irônico, se ela agora andava com guarda-costas. Ela ficara muito agradecida aos colegas, agora já conseguia até rir quando um dos visitantes se aproximava (muitos tentavam puxar assunto com ela), por que sabia que em segundos, como se surgissem do chão, os dois gryffindors a seqüestrariam bem debaixo do nariz espantado do pobre coitado. De fato eles só pararam quando Hermione, enciumada, chamou os dois num canto e deu um basta.

- Acho que vocês podem parar com a "operação resgate", Celina já me parece bem, e do jeito que a coisa vai é capaz de nenhum rapaz conseguir se aproximar dela pelo próximo século.

- Ei, Mione tem razão. Quem sabe Celina não sai com o Krum e ficamos todos amigos?- Ron disse esperançoso. Era um grande fã do jogador de quadribol.

- Pelo seu jeito apaixonado seria melhor _você_ sair com Victor Krum. – Mione disse sarcástica, mas no fundo estava feliz, Ron achava Celina bonita, mas definitivamente não estava interessado nela.

Harry saiu de fininho, antes que a observação de Hermione se transformasse na briga de praxe entre ela e Ron. No que dizia respeito a ele tanto fazia com quem a amiga iria sair. Viu algumas garotas alegres passarem por si, entre elas uma garota chinesa que lhe deu um tchauzinho. Ele pelo menos sabia com quem gostaria de estar.

Quando anoiteceu os alunos todos se reuniram para o tão esperado momento onde os campeões do Torneio Tribruxo seriam escolhidos pelo Cálice de fogo. Harry podia facilmente apontar os alunos que se inscreveram, estavam verdes, com cara de quem ia vomitar o jantar a qualquer minuto. Quando finalmente o Cálice começou a cuspir os nomes para fora, o silêncio se tornou tão denso que daria para cortá-lo com uma faca. Os escolhidos foram Fleur Delacour de Beauxbattons, Victor Krum de Durmstrang e Cedric Diggory de Hogwarts. Mas o Cálice ainda não parecia satisfeito, e contrariando qualquer possibilidade cuspiu um quarto nome ... Harry Potter.


	3. Cristal Verde

Capítulo 3

**Cristal Verde**

Os últimos acontecimentos viraram a vida de Harry de pernas pro ar. Ter sido escolhido como um dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo sem ter se inscrito, só confirmava os sinais, alguém queria vê-lo morto. O que não era necessariamente novidade, Harry sabia de pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas que dariam qualquer coisa para vê-lo debaixo de sete palmos de terra. O que mais o estava incomodando era a onda de hostilidade que enfrentava de quase todos os colegas, que acreditavam que ele estava tentando conseguir mais fama e visibilidade. E como se não bastasse também tinha brigado com seu melhor amigo. Para sua frustração, Ron parecia acreditar na versão mais difundida na escola de que Harry só queria se exibir. Já estavam sem se falar há duas semanas e o garoto achava que não teria suportado a pressão se não fossem Hermione, Celina e o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid.

Estavam os três na cabana de Hagrid para uma xícara de chá no fim da tarde, Ron havia recusado o convite quando soube que Harry estaria lá.

- Que coisa ridícula! Um evitando o outro como se tivessem nove anos de idade. – Hermione estava particularmente mal humorada.

- Não tenho nada com isso, foi ele quem não quis vir. – disse Harry amuado.

- Mas que encrenca, heim? – Hagrid enchia as xícaras, que mais pareciam tigelas. – Um dos dois vai ter que dar o primeiro passo para essa briga acabar.

- Acho bom mesmo, - Hermione engolia depressa seu chá - o quanto antes melhor, por que sou eu que tenho que ficar de um lado para o outro igual peteca.

- Onde você vai, Mione? – Hagrid perguntou vendo a garota já de pé, colocando o cachecol.

- Ron me pediu ajuda com um dever de transfiguração. – ela disse apressada – Ele está se sentindo bem sozinho...

- Então bem vindo ao clube! – Harry se enfureceu – Pelo que eu me lembro foi ele quem começou tudo isso, então se ele está se sentindo sozinho diga pra ele se juntar ao time "Vamos odiar o Potter", a escola toda vai apoiar.

- Não vou dizer nada disso! – Mione falou já abrindo a porta – Vocês vão ter que acabar conversando e seria bom se alguém deixasse o orgulho de lado pra variar. – ela acenou para Hagrid e saiu antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca.

- Vamos, Harry, a coisa não deve ser tão ruim assim. – Hagrid tentou amenizar o clima.

- Huum... é ruim sim Hagrid. – Celina atalhou por trás da xícara – Estão crucificando o Harry. – ela se virou para o garoto – Mas se eu fosse você não me preocupava com a opinião deles, ela não vai durar. Tem uma frase dos McGregor que diz que a verdade é como o sol, sempre encontra um meio de aparecer... principalmente quando era eu que aprontava alguma coisa. E quanto ao Ron, acho que é mais ou menos como a Mione disse, alguém vai ter que ceder.

- Ele que espere sentado. – Harry falou emburrado, virando o último gole da xícara e quase se engasgando.

Celina olhou para Hagrid e os dois deram leves sorrisos camuflados.

- Mais chá, Harry? – Hagrid apontou para o bule ao lado de Celina.

- Pode deixar que eu ponho. – a garota se esticou para o enorme bule de metal esmaltado. No movimento um pingente verde ficou pendurado à frente de seu corpo, preso a um cordãozinho prateado em seu pescoço. Hagrid apertou os olhos.

- Esse colar... ele não me é estranho.

A garota o pegou no ato, mas não antes que Harry visse que se tratava de uma pedra verde, muito parecida com uma esmeralda, toda lapidada e em formato de gota.

- Isso é uma esmeralda? É quase do tamanho do meu polegar! – se espantou o garoto.

- Que exagero! – a garota riu nervosa. – E não é uma esmeralda, é só um tipo de cristal.

- Posso ver de perto? – Hagrid se aproximou e ela relutante puxou o cordãozinho prateado deixando novamente à mostra o pingente verde.

- Eu realmente acho que já vi isso antes. – repetiu Hagrid concentrado.

- Você deve ter visto no pescoço da minha mãe. – Celina disse, vencida.

- Oh, é claro! Como eu não pensei nisso antes... ainda mais sendo vocês duas iguaizinhas... – o gigante riu – Com uma pequena diferença ou outra. Sua mãe tinha lindos cabelos dourados...

- E muito mais juízo que eu... eu sei. – Ela disse como se escutasse isso frequentemente.

- Ela era uma jovenzinha muito delicada, realmente encantadora.

- Queria saber quem eu puxei. – Celina balançou a cabeça.

Hagrid se inclinou para mais perto.

- Sua avó não era muito quieta, sabe? – disse ele confidencialmente.

- Minha avó Lilith? – e vendo Hagrid assentir ela riu deliciada. – Isso explica muita coisa... O que ela aprontava, Hagrid?

- Ora, eu não quero me indispor com sua avó. – o gigante disse risonho – Só vamos dizer que você teve sim a quem puxar. E por falar nisso, eu era bem menino na época de Lilith em Hogwarts, mas não me espantaria se ela usasse este mesmo colar...

- É um bem de família. Passa de geração em geração.

- Como uma herança? – perguntou Harry, achando que se fosse apenas um simples cristal não seria passado de geração em geração.

- Mais ou menos, ele é passado no momento do nascimento da primeira filha da guardiã do colar.

- Por que da primeira filha? – Harry estava ficando cada vez mais curioso.

- Porque era só assim que se podia ter certeza do colar passar para pessoas da mesma linhagem. Você conhece o ditado: "Filhos de minhas filhas, meus netos são. Filhos de meus filhos, quem sabe se serão." É um costume antigo e bem ultrapassado, mas já virou tradição.

- Então sua avó ficaria muito brava se você o perdesse. – Harry viu a colega colocar o colar para dentro das vestes.

- Ele não pode ser perdido. – ela respondeu calma – Só pode ser retirado do pescoço da guardiã por sua livre vontade, de outro modo ele já teria sumido umas cem vezes só comigo.

- E pra que serve esse colar? Quer dizer, ele deve ser enfeitiçado... – Harry continuou.

- Essa é uma pergunta que mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia te responder. Eu procuro pensar que é só um colar, coisa de família velha. – e então encerrou o assunto – E você, Hagrid, não tem nenhum biscoito para acompanhar este chá?

Harry chutou seu pé por debaixo da mesa, mas ela só entendeu o motivo quando tentou morder um dos bolinhos do professor. Não era bolo mármore, era _feito_ de mármore. O resto da visita se passou com Celina tentando a todo custo não começar a rir.

- O que foi aquilo??? Tenho certeza que se eu te acertar com um daqueles bolinhos você cai duro na hora. – ela caminhava de volta para o castelo, roxa de rir, com Harry logo ao lado.

- Ia poupar trabalho para muita gente. – a lembrança de que alguém queria matá-lo despertou em sua mente, mas estranhamente ele não estava se importando nem um pouco no momento. Era um início de noite muito bonito e ele estava se divertindo muito com Celina.

Mas o tempo passou, como não poderia deixar de ser, e agora a primeira prova do torneio estava para acontecer: dragões. Harry sentia a ansiedade crescer conforme os dias finais se esgotavam e ele não conseguia encontrar uma forma adequada de enfrentar o perigo. Hermione e Celina tentaram ajudá-lo, mas a idéia mais significativa acabou vindo do novo professor de DCAT Olho Tonto Moody: usar uma vassoura. Usar sua Firebolt para passar pelo dragão e capturar o ovo de ouro.

Momentos antes da prova, Harry se separou de Mione e Celina, que lhe desejaram boa sorte, nervosas. Ron não tinha dado as caras, teria sido bom ter o amigo para desabafar. No final, quando Harry conseguiu passar pelo dragão tendo a nota mais alta da prova, o desejo do bruxo se concretizou, Ron o procurou esbaforido, e com o jeito mais atrapalhado possível deu a entender que queria se desculpar.

- Anda, não precisa falar mais nada, cabeça de tomate. – disse Harry, que voltara a ter um melhor amigo.

---

O inverno se instalara cobrindo de branco todo o castelo, um lindo cartão postal de neve. O natal se aproximava e com ele a grande novidade do momento, um Baile de Inverno. O ar parecia soltar faíscas de eletricidade tal era a empolgação dos estudantes, principalmente das garotas. Parecia que toda a escola resolvera ficar em Hogwarts para as festas.

Hermione estava na biblioteca terminando um dever de casa do Snape, sobre poções tranqüilizantes, e aproveitando para ficar longe da confusão gerada pelo baile. Ela se perguntava onde estava Celina, quando a própria sentou-se ruidosamente à sua frente, um pouquinho alegre demais.

- Onde você esteve? – Mione apontou para o relógio de pulso.

- Desculpa, me atrasei. – ela disse sem parecer minimamente preocupada.

- Você precisava ter chegado há quarenta minutos para ter se atrasado. – a colega levantou uma sobrancelha – O que você esteve aprontando agora?

- Crie fama e deite na cama. Não fiz nada, mamãe, pelo menos nada de errado. Estava me divertindo um pouco com os preparativos para o baile.

- Hump! Baile ... – Hermione bufou – Não que eu não goste de festas, mas essa estória de ficar esperando um garoto te convidar, como se ele estivesse te salvando de um afogamento é demais pra minha cabeça.

- E por isso é melhor a gente se esconder aqui, não é? Pra evitar toda essa falta de dignidade ... – ela falou debochando.

- Então, já aceitou algum convite? – Mione ignorou o comentário.

- Foi o jeito ... – ela disse vagamente.

- ? – Mione fez cara de interrogação.

- Mark Norton, e nem finja que não sabia.

- Era previsível. Tanto tempo te convidando pra sair ...

- Persistindo ... – Celina encolheu os ombros – Foi o caso de ganhar pela insistência. De todo jeito eu ia precisar mesmo de um par.

- Celina, do modo que você fala parece que está indo para o baile com um trasgo! O Mark é um rapaz gentil, bonito e que parece gostar muito de você.

- O que não quer dizer que seja recíproco. – ela colocou o queixo sobre os braços, quase se deitando sobre a mesa. – Você não acha ele certinho demais?

- Ele tem que ser certinho, é um monitor pelo amor de Deus! Além do que, qual é o problema? Tem alguém em especial com quem você gostaria de ir?

- Tanto faz, se não fosse esquisito eu preferia ir sozinha.

- Como é que é? - Mione riu – E que graça ia ter?

- A graça de me divertir a noite toda, dançar com quem eu quiser e não ter que me preocupar com nenhum garoto tentando me beijar.

- Então é isso ... – Mione finalmente entendeu.

- Não faça essa cara de sabe tudo pra mim. Você entende que é nisso que os garotos pensam o tempo todo? Eu escuto "Oi, Celina, quer que eu te ajude a carregar os livros?", mas vejo "Oi, gatinha, quer me agarrar atrás da tapeçaria?".

As duas riram alto fazendo a bibliotecária lhes lançar um olhar mortífero.

- Então o pobre Mark não tem a menor chance? – sussurrou Hermione

- Ninguém tem. – ela respondeu lacônica.

- Você sabe que um dia vai se interessar por _outro_ rapaz, não sabe?

- Esse dia ainda não chegou, Mione. – ela se endireitou no banco.

As duas ficaram por um tempo sem dizer nada, Hermione finalizando o dever, Celina observando os outros estudantes.

- E você, gostaria de ir com alguém? – Celina se voltou para a colega.

- Não.- disse ela corando - E também ainda não tenho par.

- Por pouco tempo. – Celina disse enigmática

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer pra você desgrudar um pouco o nariz dos livros ... e apreciar a vista. – sorriu marota.

- Que vista? Estamos na biblioteca, aqui não tem vista nenhuma, só se eu for olhar para Madame Pince.

- Para um gênio até que você é bem burrinha, heim?

- Olha só quem fala? A srta _tenho pânico de rapazes_. – disse Hermione indignada.

- Estou só dando um tempo no estaleiro. – disse a amiga com um muxoxo – Mas você devia mesmo dar uns amassos em alguém. Pra te desestressar.

Hermione fez um som como se estivesse engasgando.

- Ah, não faz essa cara de chocada. Você é humana. – Celina disse baixinho - Agora repete comigo: Sou humana e preciso de um agarro.

- Celina! – Hermione hesitava entre se zangar ou começar a rir – Você é um demônio! – e cobrindo a boca com a mão, sorriu contrafeita.

---

O castelo estava sendo enfeitado para o natal e Mark convenceu Celina, que convenceu Hermione, que arrastou Ron e Harry a ajudar na arrumação. A decoração estava mais grandiosa que de costume, sendo preciso uma quantidade bem maior de voluntários. Dezenas de alunos de todas as casas eram vistos agitando suas varinhas, fazendo levitar toda a sorte de enfeites imagináveis. Harry era um deles. No início tinha ficado contrariado por perder um luminoso dia de folga trancado no castelo distribuindo bugigangas pelo salão, mas quando viu passar uma certa chinesinha, levitando uma imensa quantidade de festões, descobriu que decorar o castelo podia ser tão interessante quanto jogar uma boa partida de quadribol. Queria muito convidá-la para ir ao baile, mas estava travado. Tinha medo de falar com ela, de levar um fora, sem falar que não sabia dançar nem para salvar a vida. Celina tentara durante dias ensiná-lo nos rudimentos da dança, ele e Ron ficaram admirados vendo a garota rodopiar com desenvoltura pela sala vazia explicando a eles o que fazer. Ron até que não se saiu de todo mal, mas Harry... A garota por fim tinha desistido, olhando para ele com uma cara meio penalizada, meio divertida. Ele sempre podia dizer que tinha quebrado a perna, não? Joanne Chase passou por ele dando um sorrisinho, agora que passara pela prova do dragão a hostilidade dos colegas tinha diminuído consideravelmente, e sendo ele um dos campeões do Tribruxo tinham garotas que ele nem conhecia o disputando à tapas como par. Olhou ao redor e viu que Celina ria muito com um rapaz que ele tinha certeza ser do quinto ano da Hufflepuff. De longe formavam um belo casal. Estavam colocando bolas e cristais num imenso pinheiro, na verdade mais deixando cair do que colocando. Quem não parecia nada feliz era o monitor Mark, que deu logo um jeito de levar Celina para o outro lado, perto de Harry.

- Fazendo novos amigos? – riu Harry.

- O quê ... ah, aquele é Joshua Parker, acabei de conhecer. – ela respondeu sem dar importância.

- Seu namorado não gostou nada. – Harry implicou.

- Quem? Malfoy?- ela devolveu a implicância.

- Seu noivo não se encontra aqui, estou falando do seu namorado. – ele disse risonho.

- Aah, é difícil ser uma garota tão comprometida, a gente nunca sabe a quem agradar.

- E por falar em noivo, onde anda seu prometido? Não tenho visto vocês de namorico por aí ultimamente.

Uma bola de natal escapou do pinheiro quicando na cabeça de Harry.

- Ai!

- Foi sem querer. – ela tornou a colocar a bola no lugar. – Malfoy não anda muito feliz comigo desde que aceitei ir ao baile com o Mark.

- De onde eu venho isso se chama ciúme. – ele esfregava a cabeça olhando de viés para Cho Chang.

- E de onde eu venho isso se chama paixão recolhida. – ela acompanhou a direção do seu olhar.

- Quê? - ele se fez de desentendido.

- Quando você pretende convidá-la? – ela observou o colega que fazia cara de interrogação. – A chinesa, Cho Chang, da Ravenclaw. Quer que eu desenhe um mapa?

Harry sentiu um calor desconfortável no rosto.

- Você podia até desenhar que eu não ia conseguir nada mesmo. – ele finalmente falou.

- Não é o que parece. Ela está sempre sorrindo pra você.

- O que não quer dizer nada por que você também vive sorrindo pra mim.

Celina franziu a testa.

- Dãh ... São sorrisos bem diferentes. Não vai ser difícil pra você arranjar um par, é só estalar os dedos, mas não ia ser bom ir com alguém que você realmente gostasse?

Ele pensou sobre o que ela disse, se demorasse muito era provável que Cho fosse convidada por outro. Ele cerrou os dentes com força e deu um pequeno passo em direção à chinesa. Sentiu um leve empurrão da amiga em suas costas e tomando coragem partiu para o ataque.

Quando voltou, minutos depois, estava muito amuado. Celina ficou quieta, esperando ele falar.

- Ela já tem par. Cedric Diggory.

- Ah, que pena, Harry.- ela deu um tapinha no seu ombro.- Mas eu sou muito mais você.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado, agradecido pelo apoio, mas pensando que a colega só estava dizendo isso por amizade. Cedric era um rapaz realmente bonito, mais velho, e uns bons quinze centímetros mais alto que ele.

---

O tão esperado dia do baile finalmente chegara, e mesmo sendo ainda muito cedo, pouco depois do almoço, a escola parecia estranhamente vazia, como se todos estivessem se concentrando, arrumando ou rezando para tudo dar certo. Harry estava com Hermione, Ron e os gêmeos Weasley, Fred e Jorge, no pátio do castelo combinando uma guerra de bolas de neve.

- Já disse que não vou participar de nada disso! – disse Mione.

- Por que não? Seu parzinho para o baile pode estar olhando? – Ron questionou.

- Pela milésima vez, não vou contar com quem eu vou, Ron.

Ele olhou para a garota desconfiado mas sabia que não adiantava insistir.

- Vamos precisar de mais uma pessoa para a batalha na neve. – Fred sorriu em direção ao castelo. – Aí vem Joshua Parker, vai ficar faltando um.

Hermione constatou que o rapaz da Hufflepuff realmente vinha chegando risonho, e não estava só. Celina sentou do lado da amiga despejando:

- Cinco horas de organização só agora de manhã, isso sem falar em dias de preparação, mas finalmente ...

- Tudo pronto! – completou Joshua. – Vai ser uma festa de arromba, e modéstia à parte, tudo com nossa inestimável ajuda.

- Podem agradecer depois. – Celina esticou o pescoço para Fred e Jorge - E então, prontos pra apanhar?

- Você vai jogar? – Hermione perguntou com uma nota de censura na voz.

- Se não fosse pelo Josh eu provavelmente nem teria sido convidada ...

- Garotas não gostam desse tipo de jogo. São muito delicadas e podem quebrar. – interveio Harry implicante, recebendo quase que ao mesmo tempo uma bola de neve na cabeça.

- Isso a gente vê depois. – ela correu para o meio da neve formando um grupo com Joshua e Ron, que atacaram impiedosamente os outros três. Mione só balançou a cabeça, descrente.

--- arrumando e rezando para tudo dar certora, e mesmo sendo ainda muito cedo, pouco depois do almoço, a escola parecia estranhame

- Celina, por onde você andou? – Hermione, vestida com um roupão branco sacudia uma escova de cabelos ameaçadoramente.

Faltava menos de uma hora para o baile e só agora a amiga tinha aparecido, estava amarfanhada, com os cabelos desgrenhados e molhada de neve. Parvati e Lavender soltaram risadinhas maldosas ao verem o estado da garota.

- _Alguém está com uma aparência horrorosa..._ – cantou Lavender.

- Liga não Lavender, o importante é que você tentou. – Celina passou correndo pelas colegas indo para o chuveiro. Ela sabia que a colega estava com dor de cotovelo por ela estar indo ao baile com o Monitor Chefe. Enquanto a água caía por seu corpo ela pensava na estranha combinação de pares para aquela noite. De alguma forma ninguém parecia estar indo com quem queria. Ela com Mark, mais sem graça que piada repetida. Aumentou a pressão do chuveiro e pensou que não podia ter um casal que combinasse menos. Porquê ela? Tudo bem, ela sabia que não era nada feia, que era interessante e tudo, mas tinha quatorze anos e Mark, com seus quase dezoito, podia ter arrumado uma garota mais velha, mais interessada nele, e que provavelmente teria muito mais experiência em atracar monitores pelos inúmeros cantos escuros que a escola oferecia. Lembrou-se da irritação de Malfoy quando viu seu convite ser recusado, por um instante parecia que ele iria sacudi-la. Era uma coisa esquisita como os homens sempre queriam o que não podiam ter. Será que ela era um prêmio? Um troféu pra se pôr na parede? Desde que se entendia por gente via sua mãe ser reverenciada como a beldade de sua época, tirando alguns detalhes as duas eram quase idênticas, será que era sobre isso que Florência sempre a prevenira? "Beleza pode ser uma bênção, mas quase sempre vira maldição. Isso acontece quando você começa a viver só em função dela. Beleza acaba, morre, o que fica são outros valores. Então vamos nos concentrar nisso e não na "casca" está bem?", ela escutava a mãe falar com freqüência. E realmente foi nisso que ela se concentrou, tinha altos debates com os pais sobre coisas como o significado do bem e do mal e aprendera com a avó mais feitiços do que a metade dos setimanistas sabia. Era uma preparação para a guerra. Desligou o chuveiro, se enrolou numa toalha e saiu salpicando água por todo lado enquanto corria rindo. A guerra que ficasse para depois, apesar dos pesares ela tinha um **baile** para ir.


	4. Baile e Trevas

Capítulo 4

**Baile e Trevas**

Harry estava no saguão junto com dezenas de estudantes que ainda esperavam seus pares, ele e Ron estavam indo com as gêmeas Patil, Parvati muito contente consigo mesma por estar com um dos campeões, Padma muito irritada por estar com Ron Weasley. Já tinham visto Hermione, belíssima, de braços dados com Victor Krum, e Ron parecia atordoado observando a amiga. Talvez por isso Padma estivesse tão irritada, pensou Harry. Era melhor o amigo fechar a boca antes que se formasse uma poça de baba a seus pés. A vida era mesmo muito engraçada, até uma hora atrás estava numa guerra de neve com os amigos, e a derrota, diga-se de passagem, foi muito feia. Agora estava todo enfatiolado e sendo cumprimentado como uma celebridade. "O que uma roupa não faz". Viu os gêmeos Weasley desfilando com seus pares e pensou que os danados conseguiram moças muito bonitas. Ele fez sinal de ok indicando as moças quando eles passaram e recebeu em troca duas piscadas malandras idênticas. Harry balançou a cabeça e olhou de soslaio para Cho Chang pela vigésima vez, estava encantadora e muito bem acompanhada por Cedric, que cochichou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-a corar. Deu as costas para o casal, incomodado, e ao olhar para a escadaria teve a impressão de que o saguão subitamente havia se iluminado. Celina descia as escadas devagar, segurando a barra das vestes de lado para não se desequilibrar. Usava um vestido longo, dourado claro e branco, os cabelos meio presos, meio soltos, os olhos brilhando como jóias. Era como se tivessem mil estrelas ao redor da amiga. Harry sempre achava que já tinha se acostumado com a beleza dela, então quando menos esperava sentia um puxão nas entranhas e se desconcertava esquecendo de tudo a seu redor. Naquele momento essa sensação foi ainda mais forte. Viu Mark Norton segurar seu braço ao pé da escada com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e achou aquilo surreal, eles não combinavam. Teve vontade de se aproximar e esperar ela dizer alguma coisa engraçada, qualquer coisa, teve vontade de ser seu par, as coisas eram sempre muito mais fáceis com a presença dela. Acordou de seu devaneio sentindo uma forte cotovelada na cintura e se virando para Parvati percebeu que estivera olhando fixamente para Celina. Segurou o braço da garota, que agora parecia enfurecida, e caminhou em direção ao salão. A julgar pelos colegas que estavam por perto ele não foi o único a ser acotovelado.

Depois da catastrófica dança de abertura do baile, Harry sentiu-se livre para conversar com os amigos. Parvati aparentemente havia encontrado outro par, muito ofendida com a indiferença de Harry, momentos depois a irmã a seguiu deixando para trás um aliviado Ron.

- Arre! Que baile estúpido! – Ron olhava carrancudo Hermione dançar com Krum.

Harry achou melhor não dizer nada, mas teve a impressão de que o amigo estava ardendo de ciúmes. Mione estava linda, de um jeito que eles nunca tinham visto. Talvez pela convivência eles tivessem deixado de reparar que a amiga não era mais uma menina desengonçada. Mas Krum percebera. Harry se pegou pensando na Hermione que carregava diariamente dúzias de livros, curvada sob seu peso, que era ofendida constantemente por garotas como Pansy Parkinson, que era criticada até pelas colegas de ano. Ele sorriu satisfeito vendo a alegria da amiga, Mione agora estava dando o troco em todos os que não tinham reparado na garota maravilhosa que ela era. O único problema era que Ron estava entre estes.

Hermione deixou Krum por um instante, se aproximou ofegante de dançar e sentou-se ao lado de Ron. Harry ainda tentou escapar de fininho, mas estava perto o suficiente para escutar um começo de discussão entre eles. Deu uma volta pelo salão sem encontrar nada que o alegrasse. Além de alguns casais que saíam sorrateiros em direção ao jardim, que o fizeram se lembrar imediatamente de Cho e Cedric, viu duas garotas consolando outra aos prantos, e ainda um rapaz da Slytherin levar uma sonora bofetada de seu par. A julgar pelas aparências ele e Ron não eram os únicos a não estarem se divertindo.

Quando Harry voltou, Hermione conversava com Krum e não havia sinal de Ron por perto. Ele viu o búlgaro se afastar e se aproximou.

- Oi Harry, Victor foi pegar umas bebidas, por que você não se junta à nós?

Tinha alguma coisa nitidamente forçada no jeito dela falar, parecia que estava se esforçando para ficar contente. A briga não devia ter sido bonita, pensou o garoto.

- Onde está o Ron? – ele acabou perguntando.

- Não faço a menor idéia. – a amiga estremeceu – Talvez esteja procurando um par que não fuja dele em dez minutos. – ela deu um sorrisinho cruel vendo Padma dançar com outro rapaz.

- Hei, Hermione. – uma voz baixa falou atrás dos dois.

Eles se viraram ao mesmo tempo para Joshua Parker, já sem paletó e gravata.

- Oi. – ela disse lacônica.

- Desculpe, estou atrapalhando? – ele fez menção de se retirar.

- Claro que não, Mione está mal humorada porque o Krum pisou no pé dela. – Harry sorriu pensando que a amiga tinha arrumado mais um admirador naquela noite. – Você sabe, bom jogador, péssimo dançarino.

- É, Harry, você é prova viva disso. – Hermione alfinetou o amigo e voltou a ficar quieta

- Bom, neste caso... – o rapaz sorriu para a impassível garota. – talvez você possa me ajudar numa coisa. – ele mordeu o lábio e olhou em direção à pista de dança. – Como é que a gente faz quando está louco por uma garota?

- A gente não espera ela ser convidada por outro! A gente diz a ela! – Mione respondeu com veemência, obviamente pensando num certo ruivo que a tirava do sério.

- Bem que eu gostaria, mas quando eu conheci a Celina ela já tinha sido convidada por aquele babaca emproado.

Harry seguiu o olhar do rapaz e a ficha caiu, Mark puxava Celina para fora da pista em direção a uma das mesas. A garota olhou rapidamente para os amigos e revirou os olhos. Então era isso, Joshua estava interessado em Celina, o que fazia o maior sentido, os dois passaram muito tempo juntos organizando o baile, e ele mesmo tinha achado que eles formariam um casal interessante. Então por que a surpresa? Quando voltou seu olhar aturdido para Hermione notou que ela apertava os olhos para Joshua.

- Você sabe dançar? – ela perguntou.

- Muito bem, modéstia à parte. – ele respondeu com um sorriso intrigado.

- Em que ano você está? – o questionário continuava cada vez mais bizarro.

- Sexto. – ele começou a ficar apreensivo.

- Não é tão velho...

Joshua olhou para Harry querendo perguntar se Mione tinha algum problema.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ela disse segura – Acho que pelo menos um casal deveria aproveitar esta noite como se deve. Celina adora dançar e eu tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar bem mais desta festa com você do lado. Me espere só um minuto.

Os dois rapazes viram Hermione se afastar, parar junto à mesa de Mark e dizer algo aparentemente urgente para este. Um minuto depois ele saía contrariado do salão e ela voltava triunfante.

- Pronto! Agora é com você.

- O que você disse a ele? – Joshua disse encantado.

- Que o Pirraça estava soltando o lustre da torre de Dumbledore. Monitores têm o dever de zelar pela ordem do castelo, portanto...

Os dois olharam para ela espantados.

- O que foi? Ah, por favor, eu não matei ninguém! – ela disse vendo Victor Krum se aproximar. – Eu disse à Celina que já estava voltando, acho melhor você se apressar. – ela deu uma leve piscadela para Joshua e se retirou indo ao encontro de Krum.

- Obrigado, Hermione! – ele gritou, bateu nas costas de Harry e correu parando quase derrapando na frente de Celina.

Logo Harry viu os dois sorridentes sumindo na pista em meio à música mais agitada que ele já tinha ouvido na vida. Achou melhor ir procurar Ron, o amigo devia ter ido para a torre da Gryffindor. Pensando bem, era o melhor lugar para ir, o saldo daquele baile estava cada vez pior.

Agora estava deitado no quarto, mortalmente entediado e ouvindo Ron roncar. Mesmo com o cansaço e o adiantado da hora Harry não estava conseguindo dormir. Ron já tinha subido quando ele chegou, mas estava estranhamente mudo e após algumas tentativas infrutíferas de conversar o amigo acabou pegando no sono. Harry chutou as cobertas, àquela hora o baile já devia ter terminado.

"Será que Cho Chang ficou com Cedric?"

"É claro que sim, os dois não se desgrudaram um segundo."

"E Hermione, já voltou ou está com Victor Krum?"

"É o casal mais improvável do mundo."

"Celina e Joshua Parker também se entenderam?"

"É uma possibilidade."

Harry se sentou na cama, aturdido pela quantidade de casais que teimavam em dançar na sua cabeça. Resolveu descer para a sala comunal, àquela hora devia estar vazia. Estava no último degrau quando estacou. Havia um casal na sala, francamente discutindo. Ele ajeitou os óculos e apreciou a visão de uma Celina enraivecida puxando o braço das mãos de Mark.

- Você perdeu o juízo? Um monitor arrumando briga bem debaixo do nariz da McGonagall?

- O que você queria? Que eu ficasse quieto enquanto aquele imbecil do Parker tentava te agarrar? – Mark aumentou ainda mais o tom de voz.

- Nós estávamos dançando, Norton. DANÇANDO! – ela pôs as mãos na cintura. – E que direito você tem de me cobrar alguma coisa e sair daquele jeito me arrastando? Desde quando eu sou sua propriedade?

- Não é minha propriedade, mas aceitou ir ao baile comigo! COMIGO! – ele bateu a mão no peito.

- Um grande erro. – a voz dela ficou mais baixa.

- Não Celina, o erro foi meu de ter convidado uma criança. – ele devolveu venenoso.

- Uma criança que impediu o seu comportamento irracional de levar uma detenção e perder uns cinqüenta pontos da Gryffindor.

- Droga, McGregor, essa noite... – ele chutou uma almofada que estava no chão. – Eu achei que a gente ia se entender.

- Nós estamos nos entendendo agora. Eu não sou sua namorada. Eu não vou ser sua namorada. Se isto ainda não está claro é bom ficar.

Eles se encararam longamente.

- Como você quiser. – ele balançou a cabeça – Espero que o sangue ruim do Parker não esteja achando que você gosta dele. Afinal seu coração pertence a um defunto.

Harry assistiu Mark cambalear para trás como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bofetada, mas Celina, pálida como um fantasma, não tinha dado um passo em sua direção. O monitor olhou aturdido para a garota, e esfregando a mão na face passou como um raio em direção ao dormitório sem nem mesmo ver que outra pessoa assistia aquela cena.

Harry se aproximou cauteloso da garota.

- Celina... você está bem?

Ela com dificuldade enxergou Harry na sua frente, e não protestou quando este a conduziu até o sofá.

- Harry, o quê...

- Me desculpe, não tive a intenção de me intrometer.

- Ah droga! Ele não devia ter dito aquilo. – os olhos dela brilharam muito e ele achou que fosse chorar, mas a garota sacudiu a cabeça dando uma risada nervosa. – Coração de um defunto. Essa foi... certeira.

- Ele não tinha o direito de falar uma coisa dessas. Foi bem merecido o que você fez. – ele a observou com um pouco de dúvida. – Foi você?

- Foi. – ela segurou o cordão em volta do pescoço – Não foi planejado, eu não devia.

Harry observou que ela tinha no rosto uma expressão frustrada, falando como se fosse consigo mesma:

- Pessoas como o Mark não são ruins, só não sabem aceitar quando as coisas não saem do jeito delas. Eu não devia ter me deixado provocar.

- Eu não acredito que você está defendendo ele.

- Eu não estou, Harry. Mas eu preciso ser mais cuidadosa comigo mesma. – ela entreabriu a boca incredulamente. – Tudo o que eu prometi aos meus pais está indo por água abaixo. Todos parecem que me conhecem, sabem da minha vida. Eu arrumei uma detenção, fui responsável por uma quase briga e ataquei um colega. Tudo em menos da metade do ano escolar. Sabe quando tudo parece acontecer só com você?

- Sei, Celina. – ele respondeu triste e ela pareceu acordar de um devaneio.

- Ah, Harry, eu sinto muito. Eu aqui falando que comigo só acontecem bobagens enquanto que é com você...

- Não, Celina. Não quero que você me trate diferente. – ele a fitou intensamente – Se pelo menos meus amigos não puderem me tratar de um jeito normal a vida vai ficar insuportável.

Celina sorriu tristemente para ele assentindo com a cabeça.

- Nunca vou te tratar diferente, mesmo te acontecendo milhares de coisas loucas. Você pode não saber, mas minha vida também é muito insana. A gente só deu o azar de ser jogado à força na história de terror daquele maldito do Voldemort. – ela viu que Harry a olhava com mil perguntas pipocando em sua cabeça. - O amargo do mundo vai sempre alcançar a gente. Mas ainda não. Vamos deixar esse assunto para um outro dia. Hoje foi meu primeiro baile de verdade, com pessoas da minha idade, sem pais e parentes por todo lado. Pode não ter saído como eu imaginava, mas também não foi o fim do mundo. Me conte como foi pra você, mal te vi a noite toda.

- Leia meu rosto radiante de alegria. – ele respondeu relutante em deixar o outro assunto morrer.

- Tão ruim como o meu?

- Bem pior. Pelo que eu pude entender seu baile só foi ruim no final.

Ela riu baixinho, recuperando a cor do rosto.

- E põe ruim nisso. – ela tirou as sandálias de baile e começou a soltar algumas mechas de cabelo. – E a Cho? Conseguiu dançar alguma música com ela?

- Eu não danço, me arrasto. E a Cho e eu, não vai acontecer. – ele falou mecanicamente vendo o movimento da amiga de deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos compridos.

- Você tem pouca fé, Harry. Se essa garota tiver que ser seu destino nada vai mudar isso.

- E como é que a gente sabe que uma pessoa é nosso destino? – ele falou olhando nos olhos de Celina, sentindo como que um presságio.

- Isso é uma coisa que você vai ter que descobrir sozinho, sem receitas prontas, sem Celina falando bobagens na sua cabeça. – ela se levantou segurando as sandálias com uma das mãos. – Enquanto isso é melhor a gente ir descansar as idéias. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia de fofocas... Boa noite, Harry.

- Celina! Joshua e Mark realmente brigaram? – ele falou rápido, antes que ela alcançasse as escadas.

- Quase.

- Você está me saindo um belo pivô de atritos masculinos. – ele achou que depois da provocação ela lhe daria uma bela resposta, mas em vez disso ela sorriu de leve dando uma piscada marota e finalmente subindo para o dormitório.

---

Celina tinha adivinhado sobre as fofocas, mas naturalmente ao invés de durarem um dia elas se estenderam por semanas. Harry já tinha realizado a segunda tarefa do torneio, mas o assunto do baile não esfriava. Parecia que todo mundo sabia da briga com Mark Norton, a parte sobre o modo como ele a havia arrastado no meio do salão e quase chegado às vias de fato com Joshua. A história já tinha sido tão repetida que cada vez que a garota a ouvia parecia mais fantástica e inverossímil.

- Parece que eu realmente consegui desviar toda a desagradável atenção que esses linguarudos te davam, Harry. – ela estava na biblioteca junto com Ron e Harry, pesquisando feitiços para a terceira tarefa do amigo.

Harry notou que na mesa logo atrás deles havia um grupinho de garotas discutindo abertamente sobre o triângulo Mark-Celina-Joshua, sem a menor preocupação de que a amiga escutasse.

- Vocês viram Hermione? – o garoto tentou desviar a atenção dos amigos.

- Hermione decidiu desfrutar as atenções do namoradinho famoso. – Ron respondeu sem encarar os dois.

- Acho difícil, ela provavelmente está em alguma aula extra ou com a cabeça enfiada em algum livro. – Harry respondeu.

- É mesmo? Então por que ela não está com a cabeça enfiada aqui? A biblioteca é o lugar mais indicado para quem quer estudar. – Ron levantou a cabeça – E você deveria saber que neste horário ela está livre, sem aulas extras. – ele fez uma cara falsamente pensativa. – Huumm, então onde estará Hermione neste momento?

Harry permaneceu calado, o momento não pedia sinceridade. Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio fazendo as vozes das garotas por perto se tornarem mais audíveis:

- Então quer dizer que ela estava se agarrando com o vocalista das Esquisitonas?

- Bem que eu vi ela se esgueirando para trás do palco.

Harry viu Celina com os olhos arregalados de perplexidade em sua direção.

- É isso aí, chega! – ela se levantou fechando o grosso volume de "Feitiços Desesperantes para Bruxos Desesperados" e se aproximou da mesa das garotas.

- Ah, McGregor! Você estava aí? – disse Pansy Parkinson com a voz aguda, enquanto a conversa parava instantaneamente.

Celina sorriu fazendo uma cara de incompreensão.

- Meu Deus! Estão mesmo dizendo que eu me agarrei com o vocalista das Esquisitonas no backstage?

Algumas meninas se entreolharam apreensivas.

- Quanta má informação! – Celina disse sacudindo a cabeça. Então logo se abaixou para a mesa e mudou para um tom confidencial. – Me agarrei com o baterista das Esquisitonas. – ela fechou os olhos se abanando e molhando a boca com a língua. – In-crí-vel. Vocês deviam experimentar qualquer hora, eu recomendo.

As garotas abriram as bocas estupefatas enquanto Celina se retirava com um tchauzinho. Harry e Ron também tinham a mesma expressão aparvalhada quando ela voltou para a mesa.

- Você não fez isso! – Ron exclamou incrédulo.

- Eu poderia. – ela sacudiu os ombros pegando o livro fechado.

- Maluca... Você é demente McGregor. – Harry a fitava segurando a pena no ar. - Alguém já te disse isso?

Ela fez uma cara enigmática juntando alguns livros numa pilha:

- Você não faz idéia, Potter. Anda, vamos devolver estes livros para as prateleiras, essa mesa está parecendo uma trincheira.

Os três se separaram entre as estantes, cada um com uma pilha de livros nos braços. Quando estava terminando, Celina caminhou até a parte mais distante da biblioteca, querendo achar um livro sobre DCAT. Ao virar o último corredor a visão que teve a fez tampar a boca com a mão e recuar o mais rápido possível. Hermione estava pendurada em Victor Krum, aos beijos. Hermione. Beijando. Agarrando. Na biblioteca. No santuário máximo de sua religião. O mundo tinha deixado de fazer sentido. Celina quase voltou para ter certeza de ter visto direito. Quase. Abriu um sorriso pensando na ironia do destino, do jeito que as coisas iam se alguém soubesse que tinha um casal se atracando na biblioteca com certeza diriam que era ela. Seu sorriso congelou quando viu Ron vindo em sua direção.

- Harry está com você? – ele olhou para os lados. – Nunca tinha vindo nessa seção. Tem livros legais?

- Péssimos! Os piores que eu já vi. – ela segurou o braço do ruivo indo na direção contrária.

Para complicar a sua situação, ou a de Hermione, Harry, virando um corredor, os alcançou antes que dessem cinco passos.

- Ah, aí estão vocês. Essa seção tem livros ótimos... – mas parou a frase no meio vendo Celina apertar os olhos e sacudir de leve a cabeça. - ...para nada. Livros ótimos para dar sono. – ele continuou, vendo a amiga assentir.

- É, foi o que a Celina aqui disse. – Ron se soltou do braço dela e caminhou na frente dos dois.

Foi a vez de Harry apertar os olhos desconfiado.

- O que foi agora? – ele disse num sussurro tão baixo que ela teve que ler seus lábios.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe, sem saber que desculpa dar. Harry lançou um olhar para trás e outro para a amiga e subitamente uma luzinha se acendeu, fazendo com que ele franzisse a testa e apressasse Ron para saírem da biblioteca o quanto antes. Se aquilo que estava pensando fosse verdade, e pela cara de Celina parecia ser, era bom que o ruivo nem sonhasse.

- Você não está sendo boa influência para Hermione. – ele disse a ela algum tempo mais tarde, quando Ron não estava presente.

- Ao contrário, acho que estou sendo uma influência ótima pra ela. E até o próximo ano pretendo ser ótima influência pra você também.

- ?

- Nem faz essa cara de desentendido. Quando você puder se preocupar com outra coisa que não seja o Tribruxo a gente pode começar a pensar num jeito de você conquistar a Cho, ou outra garota qualquer. Um garoto como você não pode ficar sem namorada.

- Você agora está tentando dar uma de cupido, é? – ele disse ruborizado – Acho melhor você se preocupar primeiro com a sua vida afetiva, que por acaso vem vindo na sua direção.

Celina se virou intrigada no momento em que Joshua parava a seu lado.

- Será que a gente pode conversar? – foi a deixa para Harry se retirar, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eles começaram a caminhar para fora do castelo. Andaram por um tempo, rodeando o lago, estava fazendo um clima ameno de primavera, algumas estrelas já começavam a aparecer anunciando que a noite logo iria cair.

- Achei melhor conversar longe de olhares curiosos. – ele disse.

- E de bocas fofoqueiras. – ela parou na beira do lago.

- Exatamente. – ele colocou as mãos no bolso e ficou quieto por um tempo apreciando a superfície lisa da água. – Você tem me evitado desde o baile. – observou num tom baixo.

- Tenho. – não tinha por que negar.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Norton? – disse sem olhar para ela.

- Você sabe que não. Não conversei mais com ele desde o baile. – ela percebeu que ele se virou em sua direção. – E também não é com você.

- Difícil acreditar, sou eu quem tem tentado se aproximar por semanas a fio, sendo totalmente ignorado. – ele se aproximou mais. – É por que eu nasci trouxa ou você só não gosta de mim? – deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu gosto de você. Trouxa ou não. – ela finalmente o encarou. – Talvez só não seja do jeito certo pra se ter alguma coisa mais séria.

- Você não vai poder ter certeza se não me der uma chance. – ele tocou numa mexa de cabelo dela e a viu se retesar. Retirou a mão depressa. – Se você disser pra eu parar de te perturbar, eu paro. Se você pedir para eu esperar, eu espero. Só preciso de um sinal.

- Não vale a pena, Josh. Tem uma porção de meninas legais que não pedem nenhum esforço, nenhuma complicação.

- Mas eu só quero uma delas. A mais incrível que eu já conheci. A que está na minha frente. – os olhos castanhos se afundaram nos violeta dela. – Vale a pena lutar por você. Muito. Não tem nenhuma complicação nisso. Não vou te pressionar, só vou estar sempre por aqui, até que você se decida. Posso?

Uma brisa fria começou a soprar ondulando a superfície do lago. Ela sentiu a pele se arrepiar enquanto sua mente permanecia vazia, pensamentos agora não eram bem vindos.

- Deve. – ela se ouviu dizer com uma sensação dúbia de desejo e culpa. Viu o rapaz oscilar em sua direção. – Mas não agora. – ele voltou a recuar, um sorriso complacente nos lábios. - Por agora a melhor coisa que a gente faz é voltar para o castelo. – era melhor se afastarem para que a primeira sensação não vencesse. Ainda era cedo demais.

Os dias se escoaram rápido nas semanas finais de aula e o dia da terceira tarefa do torneio finalmente chegara. Em meio a vivas e total empolgação os campeões deram início à competição final: passar por um labirinto cheio de armadilhas, chegando até a taça da vitória.

Hermione, Ron e Celina assistiram da arquibancada quando Harry e Cedric se aproximaram juntos da taça. As garotas apertaram com força as mãos uma da outra, os gritos de alegria ainda presos na garganta. Foi quando alguma coisa pareceu dar terrivelmente errado. Eles haviam sumido ao tocar o troféu. A princípio os alunos apenas se entreolharam confusos, depois um burburinho crescente se formou e Celina se viu, inconscientemente, procurando por Dumbledore com os olhos. Ele saberia o que aconteceu, ele explicaria. Quando seus olhos se encontraram brevemente com os do diretor teve a certeza de que as coisas eram ainda piores do que imaginava, tão piores que o melhor a ser feito era arrebanhar os amigos e procurar o lugar mais seguro para ficar. E este lugar era aonde estivesse o próprio Dumbledore. Eles seguiram o diretor aos tropeços, os minutos parecendo horas. Algumas pessoas, sem motivo aparente, começaram a gritar e Celina disse a si mesma para não entrar em pânico, seguir Dumbledore. A segurança e a resposta estavam em Dumbledore.

Hermione foi brutalmente empurrada, ficando para trás. Ron e Celina acotovelavam a multidão tentando encontrá-la, os gritos e o pânico pareciam ter aumentado dez vezes. Celina pensou num momento delirante em como o pânico era contagioso. Ela empurrava e era empurrada pelos colegas, tropeçou e caiu ao lado de alguém. Quando tentou se levantar sentiu-se congelar, estava ao lado de Cedric Diggory, o rapaz estava com a cabeça virada para seu lado, os olhos enevoados pela morte. Não era a primeira vez que via a morte tão de perto. Poderia ter ficado para sempre daquele jeito se não sentisse um par de braços fortes a levantarem. Enquanto era puxada para longe vislumbrou os cabelos vermelhos de Ron a seu lado e acordou ouvindo a voz de Hermione gritar por Harry. Onde estava Harry?

O que se passou a seguir foi um dos episódios mais confusos da vida de Celina, onde ninguém parecia se entender, onde as horas pareciam ter parado e ao mesmo tempo corrido demais. Lembrava-se de ter corrido para o castelo com os amigos, era para lá que Dumbledore fora. Eles agora sabiam que Harry estava com o diretor em sua torre, a Profª McGonagall dissera momentos antes. E estavam a ponto de arrombar a entrada quando Harry surgiu, machucado, atordoado, parecendo prestes a cair de cansaço, mas vivo. Dumbledore o levou até a enfermaria e foi lá que ficaram sabendo que Voldemort havia voltado. Com breves palavras o diretor explicou o que havia acontecido, sobre como um comensal da morte se passara por Alastor Moody, sobre como o momento era perigoso para todos. Dumbledore finalmente pediu para que a Ordem da Fênix se reagrupasse, fazendo com que o susto sacudisse o corpo de Celina ao ver que ele se dirigia à Sirius Black, que havia surgido do nada e permanecia parado a um canto.

No meio de todo seu cansaço e dor Harry viu Dumbledore falar com Celina. A garota estava num canto, encostada à parede como se pudesse sumir por ela.

- Celina, acho que você sabe o que deve fazer. – o diretor disse num tom grave. – A Profª McGonagall preparou uma chave de portal em seu escritório. Seja rápida, preciso entrar em contato com Lilith o quanto antes.

Harry viu a garota se virar e olhar para ele com desesperança.

- Harry vai ficar bem. – disse o diretor acompanhando seu olhar.

Ela se apressou a alcançar a porta quando Dumbledore ainda disse:

- Celina! Eu prometo fazer tudo para que você volte a Hogwarts.

Ela assentiu levemente com o rosto sem cor e saiu. E de repente, para Harry, o quarto ficou ainda mais escuro.

---

**N/A**: A estória da fic nasceu na época do terceiro livro, por isso ela vai se desenvolver em vários períodos, mostrando o crescimento dos personagens e seus relacionamentos.

TichHa: Amei seu recado, o problema é que eu nunca acesso o msn, total falta de tempo. Mas pode deixar que qualquer dia eu arrumo um tempinho. Beijão.


	5. Lembranças Agri Doces

Capítulo 5

**Lembranças Agri-doces**

Celina sabia que Albvs Dumbledore havia interferido para que voltasse à Hogwarts no próximo período letivo, mas suspeitava que a mãe tivera um papel decisivo no bater do martelo. Queria a filha feliz, mesmo que isso significasse uma dose extra de preocupação pela proximidade com Harry Potter. Já bastavam os perigos que a garota enfrentava sendo apenas ela mesma. Mas Florência Lux não conseguia enxergar o garoto como um perigo em potencial, a amizade com Lily Evans falava mais forte. Mãe e filha tinham olhado inúmeros álbuns de fotografias naquele verão, apreciando as amigas no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, na adolescência e finalmente como jovens mulheres. Lily ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos incrivelmente arrepiados, xerox de Harry, e Florência com um outro moreno excepcionalmente bonito que ela não fez segredo em revelar ser um antigo namorado. Os olhos da mãe ficaram de um azul profundo, como o céu antes da chuva forte. Era evidente o motivo das fotos nunca serem vistas, traziam sofrimento demais. Então elas se deitaram na enorme cama abraçadas e conversaram durante horas, estava claro que o rapaz das fotos seria sempre o Dimitri de sua mãe. Alguém que simplesmente não se pode ter. Nem esquecer.

- Melhor papai não saber. – ela alisou os cabelos louros da mãe.

- Ele sabe. Coisas assim você não esconde, não tem como nem por que. – Florência sorria docemente. – Foi seu pai quem escolhi. É a seu pai que amo.

- Por que está me contando tudo isso?

- Não foi sempre assim? No momento certo não contamos tudo uma para a outra? – falou tocando na pedra verde no pescoço da filha. A pedra emitiu um suave brilho, coisa que sempre acontecia quando era tocada por alguém que amava quem a usava.

- Tem alguma coisa no ar, dá pra sentir. – a adolescente olhou para a mãe, olhos violeta contra olhos violeta, as cores mudando do mais profundo cinza ao verde até chegar ao azul.

- O rapaz da foto. Você vai conhecê-lo em breve.

- E por quê? – ela sentiu-se retesar.

- Por que esta casa talvez já não seja mais segura para você. – Florência parou de sorrir.-

E a casa onde ele está vivendo é no momento o lugar mais protegido de todo o país.

- É por causa da visita de Draco Malfoy? Ele não é uma ameaça pra mim.

- O garoto Malfoy é uma ameaça. A menor das suas, mas mesmo assim perigosa.

- Você vai me acompanhar? – ela perguntou duvidosa.

- Não. Eu e seu pai temos outro tipo de missão. Precisamos ser neutros, diplomáticos. Angariar informações através de simpatia. Sua avó vai se encarregar de levá-la em segurança até o local.

- Não vão desconfiar do meu sumisso?

- Para todos os efeitos você vai estar viajando, o que era o planejado antes de sua obstinação mudar nossos planos.

- Em outras palavras vocês vão me deixar mofando na casa de Sirius Black por todo o verão.

Florência estreitou os olhos:

- Então você o reconheceu.

- Escutei você dizendo durante anos que ele era inocente, e também o vi rapidamente no final do ano letivo, quando Voldemort voltou. Mas não acho que ele tenha reparado em mim, só tinha olhos para Harry.

- É natural, ele é o padrinho dele. Mas não se preocupe quanto a mofar, você não vai se entediar naquela casa, afinal seus amigos também vão estar lá.

- Harry vai estar lá? – ela perguntou com uma nota de animação na voz.

- E seus outros dois amigos, Hermione e Ronald. – Florência estudou com cuidado o rosto da filha. – Meu bem, tente não se apegar muito ao jovem Potter.

- Quê? – ela se voltou confusa.

- Ele tem um futuro muito incerto e mesmo que você possa ajudá-lo um dia, há grandes possibilidades dele não sobreviver à guerra.

- Isso foi a coisa mais horrível que eu já escutei. – ela sentou-se na cama, se soltando da mãe.

-É claro que sim, a verdade não costuma ser gentil, Celina. - ela também se sentou e segurou o rosto da garota com as mãos. - Você está preparada para perder outra pessoa de quem gosta? – e vendo a filha franzir o cenho prosseguiu. – Agora que a guerra está recomeçando devemos nos preparar para tudo.

- Você está preparada para me perder, mamãe?

A cor do rosto de Florência fugiu.

- Porque eu me recuso a esperar pelo pior. - Celina encarou a mãe. - Eu amaria Dimitri mais mil vezes, mesmo que soubesse que tudo ia terminar do mesmo jeito. E não vou deixar de me apegar com todas as minhas forças às pessoas que eu amo.

- Você tem mais coragem que eu, filha. A coragem de nossos antepassados. – os olhos de Florência se encheram d'água. – Sua força não nega a onde você pertence. Não ligue pra mim, as dores do mundo acabaram deixando o medo invadir meu coração. Eu sei o quanto está sendo exigido de você, o peso de nosso nome, tudo que nós vamos ter que enfrentar. Mas se você puder ter um sorriso, um pouco de felicidade, tudo vai ter valido a pena. – e quando abraçou a filha não disse mais nada, mas sabia que ter um filho era o mesmo que carregar o coração na mão, com o medo constante de que se ferisse. Ela jamais poderia destruir os sonhos e esperanças de uma garota de quinze anos. Por mais impossíveis que estes pudessem ser.

---

Quando saiu do quarto da mãe, Celina voltou para seu lugar favorito da propriedade, a sua árvore, a árvore onde ela e Dimitri se beijaram pela primeira vez. Ela tinha nove anos e ele onze e tinham tido uma discussão porque ele estava indo embora para estudar em Durmstrang. A memória não ajudava muito, os fatos tinham ficado meio nebulosos com o passar dos anos e ela acabava fantasiando as lacunas do que se esquecera. Mas a sensação do beijo ainda existia, um leve pressionar dos lábios com a promessa de que estariam juntos em todos os verões. Aquela árvore fora o cenário de muitos outros encontros, muitos outros beijos, mas o primeiro permanecia como o mais importante, não só pelo beijo em si, mas pelo lembrete. Promessas se quebravam.

Sentou-se debaixo da árvore tirando alguns pergaminhos amassados do bolso traseiro da jeans. Eram as cartas que tinha recebido dos amigos. Infelizmente fora proibida de responder por medida de segurança, então tinha que se contentar em relê-las para se sentir mais próxima deles.

"Para Celina,

Da amiga Hermione

Espero que esta carta chegue logo, da mesma forma que também espero o tempo passar depressa para nos vermos em breve. Estou torcendo para as coisas estarem bem com você, ao menos melhores do que a última vez em que nos vimos. Tanto eu como Ron estamos seguros e bem, e estou te escrevendo de um lugar que na falta de definição melhor pode ser chamado de 'interessante'.

Não vou esconder que estamos todos apreensivos com a situação, e sabemos que não devemos escrever novamente ou esperar por nenhuma resposta sua, mas sinto falta de poder desabafar um pouco. As coisas afetaram cada um de maneira diferente, Ron tem sido ótimo, nem parece com ele mesmo, está conseguindo até ser gentil. Retiro o que disse, pois ele acabou de me cutucar pela décima vez querendo opinar sobre o que estou escrevendo. Harry, ainda na casa dos tios, está um pouco irritado, como qualquer um de nós ficaria se estivesse sendo deixado no escuro. Eu sei que ele sim, gostaria de ouvir algum desabafo. O problema é que nem um nem outro se chama Celina. Estamos sentindo sua falta, sei que posso falar por nós três, principalmente por Ron, que tem preguiça de escrever e fica me pedindo para mandar lembranças o tempo todo. Não sabemos exatamente por que seus pais estão te escondendo tanto, dizer que são super-protetores me parece um argumento muito vazio. Será que você vai poder nos dizer o que está acontecendo de verdade? Não vá dizer que sou metida a sabe tudo, mas você parece ter sido criada de um jeito muito singular, como se nunca pudesse chamar atenção (não que você consiga). Outra coisa intrigante é a quantidade de feitiços que você sabe. Sua família já estava te preparando para a guerra? Sei que esta carta será entregue por um auror, então suponho que seu conteúdo não será extraviado ou lido por pessoas indesejáveis. É por este motivo que estou sendo tão sincera com as minhas dúvidas, mas quero que você saiba que independentemente de qualquer resposta continuo sua amiga, e se seu silêncio for necessário quero que ignore as linhas acima, menos a parte onde falo sobre a falta que você faz. Estamos torcendo para que Dumbledore consiga trazer você de volta à Hogwarts. Até lá fique com nossas saudades e carinhosos abraços,

Hermione."

- É, minha amiga sabe tudo, dessa vez você vai ter que se contentar com meu silêncio. – Celina falou para o pergaminho. Mas não pôde deixar de sorrir intimamente pela perspicácia da colega.

A carta seguinte tinha sido sem dúvida nenhuma mais exasperada.

"Celina,

estou escrevendo há dias para os outros e não estou conseguindo nenhum tipo de resposta minimamente satisfatória. Será que com você vai ser diferente? Não nos vemos desde 'aquele' dia. Você foi embora antes do fim das aulas para fazer alguma coisa aparentemente importante para Dumbledore e depois sumiu sem deixar vestígios. Esta é a terceira vez que te escrevo, as outras cartas foram devolvidas por Edwiges, que inexplicavelmente não conseguiu te encontrar. Por isso esta carta será mandada por Hermione, que não me disse o porquê, mas pediu para que eu assim fizesse.

Estou enlouquecendo nessa casa de trouxas, sem notícias, sem informação e começando a acreditar que algo de muito ruim está acontecendo com você. Ron e Hermione estão juntos em algum lugar, não querem dizer aonde, tenho recebido seus bilhetes patéticos. Mas de você nem uma linha sequer. O que está acontecendo? Por que estou sendo deixado de fora? É como se eu não tivesse feito nada que justificasse minha inclusão nos planos de Dumbledore. Mas você foi incluída. Todos viram o modo como ele falou com você, te mandando informar a volta de Voldemort à sua família. Estou entendendo que estão me ignorando propositalmente e não espero isso de vocês, principalmente de você, que não teme nada. Continuo esperando por uma resposta, gostaria que fosse sua.

Harry"

- Droga, Harry! Eu jamais te deixaria no escuro. – ela disse para si mesma. Porém uma vozinha incômoda repetia em sua cabeça "Será que não? Não é o que você vem fazendo desde o começo? Escondendo informações de quem mais as merece? E tudo para salvar a própria pele?"

"Covarde"

"Covarde"

"Covarde"

Ela dobrou os pergaminhos enfiando-os de qualquer jeito na calça, tudo para que aquela voz desagradável parasse. Não era culpa dela. Ela tinha caído de pára-quedas como Harry naquela história. "Com a diferença de que ele está enfrentando o perigo enquanto você está escondida atrás de um muro de fantasias."

Ela estava por um fio, um movimento brusco e seria mandada para longe. Para algum país distante, de onde não voltaria tão cedo. O importante agora era se manter quieta e voltar para Hogwarts. O lugar onde era mais necessária. Sentiu uma bola peluda se enroscando nela. "Bast!" A gata ronronou se aconchegando em seu colo. "Até você me abandona para dar seus passeios soturnos. Deve ser bom ser livre assim"

Celina acariciou a gata e fechou os olhos deixando o vento quente bagunçar seus cabelos. Sentia necessidade de conversar com alguém, também estava enlouquecendo naquela casa. Phillys também tinha escrito contando suas peripécias na escola suíça onde estudava, mas devido a ameaça que agora rondava a Grã-Bretanha não viria vê-la nas férias. Celina sentia-se só. Tinha se acostumado com a agitação da escola, a estar rodeada de centenas de pessoas. A coisa mais diferente que tinha acontecido em suas férias fora a visita surpresa de Draco Malfoy. A última pessoa em quem ela poderia pensar. Ela se perdeu na lembrança daquele estranho dia enquanto o vento aumentava balançando os ramos das arvores, fazendo as folhas cantarem.

---

Celina estava sentada debaixo de sua cerejeira, fazendo flores crescerem em sua copa com a varinha, suas férias de verão já duravam semanas. Tediosas semanas de calor infernal, treinos diários de DCAT e feitiços. Tinham finalmente concordado em dar um tempo a ela durante as tardes. Naquele dia, particularmente, aquele descanso era bem vindo. Tinha sonhado a noite toda com Dimitri, os dois debaixo daquela árvore. Ele segurara sua mão dizendo as coisas que os namorados dizem. A abraçara e aproximara seu rosto do dela. Ela tinha fechado os olhos respirando seu cheiro, e quando suas bocas se encontraram ela sentiu o gosto dele misturado ao seu. Um gosto de amor, de dor. E de sangue no final. Então abriu os olhos sabendo que não era real. Ele falou em seu pensamento que não iria mais voltar, que era para ela ser feliz e se afastou devagar, dizendo num sorriso:

- Continue lutando.

Ela tinha acordado desesperada, tropeçando pelo quarto escuro, chamando o nome dele. Sua resposta foi o silêncio. Mesmo assim não chorou. Devia ser enfeitiçada para não conseguir chorar mesmo com tanta dor. Sentou-se no chão calada e ficou vendo o dia chegar.

Não tinha valido muito nas aulas daquele dia, fazendo com que Lilith a dispensasse bem mais cedo que de costume. Tirou as vestes escuras de treinamento e saiu de casa mal ouvindo o que a avó dizia.

Ela enfeitiçava a árvore como se fosse primavera enquanto seu coração pedia para que secasse os galhos, fizesse um inverno. Estava tão distraída que não ouviu os passos macios que se aproximavam. Quando deu por si percebeu um adolescente em pé, a observando tranqüilo.

- Achei bom ver como você estava se saindo nessas férias idiotas. – Draco Malfoy olhou para cima, para a copa da árvore. – Estou vendo que achou algo útil pra fazer.

As flores começaram a cair lentamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com uma voz débil. Estaria sonhando de novo? A figura do rapaz não se encaixava naquele local.

- Vim te ver. – ele disse descontraído. – Meu pai tem uma casa por aqui. Somos quase vizinhos. – ele parecia feliz com alguma coisa, como um gato com um ratinho suculento na boca.

- Você está diferente. – ela falou distante, como se não o visse correr os olhos por suas pernas nuas.

- Tudo está diferente. – ele sorriu pela primeira vez e ela deixou de prestar atenção nele.

Ele se agachou ao lado dela, tomando cuidado para não sujar a roupa.

- As coisas vão mudar muito agora. – ele procurava os olhos dela.

- Não tenho dúvidas de que vão mudar. Eu só me pergunto se vai ser do jeito que você imagina.

- Algumas coisas com certeza serão como eu imagino. Outras... – a mão dele escorregou para a dela. – eu só posso esperar que sejam.

Ela ficou olhando para as mãos enlaçadas sem encontrar um sentido naquilo, como num sonho, uma impossibilidade tão grande quanto se saltar de um precipício e sobreviver.

Ele tomou sua inércia por consentimento e aproximou o rosto do dela, os cabelos louros tocando sua face.

- Sangue Puro. – ela disse sem emoção.

- O quê? – ele parou confuso, a boca a centímetros da dela.

- No que te diz respeito eu sempre vou ser uma traidora do sangue i-mun-da. – ela continuou no mesmo tom, arrastando as sílabas finais.

Ele recuou tirando a mão, o movimento brusco fazendo com que se desequilibrasse. Celina sorriu apaticamente. Draco observou com crescente espanto ela pegar um punhado de terra no chão e esfregar devagar nos braços, no short branco, no rosto corado de sol e só então se levantar. Sem dizer mais uma única palavra ela deu as costas para ele, se aprofundando no meio das imensas árvores e da vegetação selvagem.

Quando regressou era quase noite. Não viu sinal de Draco, ele provavelmente tinha ficado confuso demais para fazer outra coisa senão ir embora, mas o saldo daquela inocente visita fora que os pais de Celina perceberam que ela ainda era muito localizável, um alvo fácil. E o veredito: banimento.

---

Passou os próximos dias empacotando suas coisas, despedindo-se da casa, de Bast e dos pais. Sabia que corria o risco de ficar um longo tempo sem vê-los. Poucas horas antes de partir, o pai a chamou em seu escritório.

- Venha aqui minha menina. – Gabriel McGregor a colocou no colo como se fosse criança. Ela sorriu resignada. – Preciso que me prometa uma coisa.

- Não vou me meter em encrencas. – ela disse antecipando o sermão.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como se eu fosse acreditar. – ele puxou sua cabeça para seu ombro. – Quero que me prometa que vai nos avisar se as coisas se tornarem perigosas em Hogwarts.

- Prometo.

- Que vai permanecer atenta.

- Prometo.

- Que vai tomar cuidado com os rapazes.

- Pai... – ela riu.

Ele a colocou de pé e olhou em seus olhos.

- Nós te amamos filha. Não vamos suportar se algo ruim te acontecer.

- Não vai acontecer nada pai. Estou indo para a escola mais protegida do mundo, com os amigos mais protetores do mundo.

- Sobre isso... Harry Potter é apenas seu amigo, estou certo?

- É claro que sim! Você e mamãe estão meio obcecados com isso ou o quê? Harry é apenas meu a-mi-go.

- Melhor assim. – ele forçou um sorriso, mas sabia que grandes alvos como Harry Potter também atraiam tiros para quem quer que estivesse próximo. E sendo Celina também um alvo, não achava nada bom mantê-los perto.

Ele procurou dar leveza àquela despedida:

- Vamos ver...- ele deu uma piscadela – se você realmente conseguir se comportar te prometo o presente que quiser. Desde que não seja fire whiskey.

Então ele ainda se lembrava do suave pileque que ela e Phillys tinham tomado durante o último verão que a prima a visitara? Elas tinham despertado a casa toda com suas risadas enquanto tentavam subir as escadas engatinhando. Tudo bem, tinha sido uma data especial, estavam comemorando a ida de Celina para Hogwarts. Pensando melhor, isto também quase tinha custado sua ida para Hogwarts. Mas no final tinha sido mesmo uma despedida inesquecível, em todos os sentidos.

- Ah, não preciso de presente. – ela se apressou em dizer. – Desde que vocês estejam bem quando eu voltar...

- Nós vamos sempre estar aqui para você.

- Promete? – ela o imitou.

- Prometo.

---

Estavam caminhando a uns três quarteirões, onde o carro os havia deixado. Lilith andando ao lado da neta e um auror logo atrás, o mesmo que tinha trazido as cartas para Celina. A bagagem já havia sido despachada horas antes. Estacaram numa ruela suja, fazendo a garota se perguntar se estavam perdidos. Com um aceno de varinha a avó fez surgir um pergaminho onde estava escrito um endereço, Largo Grimmauld n°12. Ela fez com que a neta o lesse fazendo surgir uma casa que Celina jurava não se encontrar ali segundos antes.

- Acha conveniente que eu também entre, Madame Lux? – o jovem auror perguntou.

- Não é necessário Jason. Obrigada pela companhia.

Lilith se afastou o suficiente para não escutar o rapaz dizer:

- Chame quando precisar, garotinha.

- Garotinha... – Celina se voltou com um olhar de desdém. – Espero não precisar.

- Nunca se sabe. Não se esqueça que entregar cartas de amor é minha especialidade. – ele riu divertido. - Hei! – ele chamou vendo ela se afastar. – Sabe, você vai ficar uma graça quando crescer.

Ela abriu a boca indignada, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a rua ficou deserta. Ele tinha desaparatado.

Lilith a chamou apressada, fazendo a neta entrar o quanto antes. No momento em que ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si foi esmagada num abraço tumultuado onde só enxergou cabelos castanhos muito cheios. Após cumprimentar Hermione, Celina também abraçou Ron e viu atrás dele uns olhos verdes curiosos.

- Harry! Ah, você deve estar tão furioso comigo... – e também se jogou nos braços dele.- Me desculpe por não ter te respondido, eu não podia.

- Está tudo bem, eu já sei – ele respondeu sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela. A soltou depressa, encabulado.

Hermione a puxou para conhecer o lugar. A sede da Ordem da Fênix era a casa mais bizarra que já tinha visto. Se dissessem que uma legião de bruxos das trevas morava ali, acreditaria fácil. Foi apresentada aos membros da Ordem que estavam presentes, se surpreendendo de conhecer vários, todos freqüentadores de sua casa. Sentou-se com a avó à mesa da cozinha onde a mãe de Ron serviu chá a todos e apertou suas bochechas ("Que encanto de menina"), fazendo Ron abafar uma risada. Mas ainda faltava alguém, e quando Celina ouviu uma voz grave vindo da porta percebeu que finalmente veria seu anfitrião.

- É bom ver que vocês chegaram bem, Lilith. – Sirius Black se aproximou com um sorriso de lado. – Nenhum problema no caminho?

- Tudo muito tranqüilo. – Lilith abanou a mão elegantemente em sinal de que ele não se preocupasse. – Agora preciso lhe agradecer a hospitalidade e apresentar minha neta. – ela fez outro gesto em direção à garota, que se levantou. – Sirius, esta é Celina Lux.

Depois de tanto tempo escutando sobre ele, Celina o olhou com a sensação de estar vendo um velho conhecido. Quando esticou a mão, esta ficou parada no ar, Sirius não correspondera ao cumprimento, parecia pálido, como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

- Hum, senhor Black? – ela continuava com a mão no mesmo lugar.

- Me chame de Sirius. – ele falou distante, finalmente apertando sua mão.

---

Os dias que se seguiram foram divertidíssimos na opinião de Celina, que não se cansava da curiosa quantidade de artefatos bizarros da casa. Na opinião de Harry ela não se cansava era de Sirius. Estavam constantemente conversando e pareciam ter desenvolvido um estranho laço de amizade que deixava o garoto com uma pontadinha de ciúmes, não sabia bem de quem.

Estavam conversando na cozinha num certo fim de tarde quando Celina se afastou, curiosa a respeito de uma caixinha de música que Hermione havia encontrado. Ela tinha ficado encantada pela caixa, era mesmo bonita, mas deixava zonzos todos que escutavam sua melodia.

Enquanto os amigos estavam entretidos, Harry sentou-se ao lado se Sirius. O padrinho conversava com ele, mas sem deixar de observar Celina veladamente.

- Vocês estão mesmo se dando bem. – o garoto se cansou.

- Quê? – Sirius continuava distante.

- Você e Celina. Vocês já se conheciam ou coisa assim?

- De certo modo. – Sirius se voltou para o afilhado.

- ?

- A resposta para o que você gostaria de perguntar é que eu conheci a mãe de Celina. – Sirius sorriu. – Nós fomos namorados.

- Namorados? Você foi namorado... – Harry não estava acreditando naquilo.

- Hei! Pode ficar um pouco menos espantado? – Sirius disse com humor cáustico. – Pode não parecer, mas eu já tive uma vida.

- Não é isso. É que eu não sabia. – o garoto contemporizou.

- Mas ela sabe. – ele apontou com o nariz para a garota. – Foi a primeira coisa que conversou comigo. Tem topete essa menina, tem a quem puxar.

Harry olhou de um para outro e uma duvidazinha começou a se formar em sua mente.

- Ela não é minha filha. – Sirius olhou de soslaio para Harry, fazendo este se sentir descoberto. – Mas é tão bonita quanto a mãe. Um pouco mais rebelde talvez, pelo menos para quem não conheceu Florência direito. É como parte do meu passado batendo literalmente à minha porta.

Um barulho de um baque tirou a atenção de Harry sobre Sirius. Ron tinha caído no chão por causa da música da caixinha. Todos riam em volta dele, menos o mesmo, a cor da pele se confundindo com os cabelos. Harry foi ter com os amigos deixando Sirius sozinho com suas conjecturas. Ele mergulhou numa época mais feliz, na lembrança de tantos anos atrás, ainda fresca, como se tivesse acontecido ontem.

---

Eram os últimos sobreviventes da festa de comemoração da taça de quadribol. James estava quase embriagado, pela cerveja ou pelos olhos de Lily, era difícil dizer. Quando ela subiu com as amigas ficamos só os dois na sala comunal.

- Padfoot, acho que estou apaixonado. – James ainda olhava para a escada por onde ela subira.

Fiz uma careta:

- Poupe-me da sua vida afetiva, Prongs. Ou devo dizer, da sua inexistente vida afetiva com a Evans.

James sorriu de lado;

- Você fala assim porque nunca sentiu nada dentro desse oco. – ele falou batendo a mão no meu peito. – Um dia ela ainda vai ficar comigo.

- Se você diz... – já sabia por experiência própria que quando ele ficava naquele estado era melhor concordar.

- Você acha que eu devo chamá-la pra sair? – ele caminhou trôpego até o pé da escada do dormitório feminino.

- Claro... só espere até amanhã.

- É... amanhã. – e saiu para o dormitório masculino sem falar mais nada, como se eu tivesse deixado de existir.

Escorreguei a coluna pelo sofá, me sentando mais escarrapachado ainda e comecei a soprar uma mecha de cabelo caída nos meus olhos. Estava feliz com a vitória, mas no silêncio da sala uma coisa começou a me perturbar. "Você não sente nada nesse oco." Se Prongs soubesse... Não que eu algum dia fosse me jogar aos pés de uma garota como ele fazia todas as vezes que via a Evans. Garotas nunca foram problema.

Mas "ela" não era uma simples garota. Era difícil de explicar, não era criança, não era mulher feita, mas não podia ser classificada do jeito que estava acostumado. Ela era perfeitinha demais, não se alterava com nada, não adiantava implicar. Eu era o único que fazia isso, e muito. Os outros pareciam chegar quase à reverência. Santa Florência, nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar e um sorriso que quase cegava. A santa que começara a me perseguir nos sonhos sem que eu entendesse de onde vinha isso. Não precisava ir atrás de nenhuma garota, geralmente elas é que vinham, eu aceitava isso como fazendo parte da ordem natural das coisas. Quando começei a reparar naquela colega pensei que era mais por hábito, ela podia ser a pessoa mais bonita que já tinha visto, mas não tinha nada em sua calma e placidez que eu considerasse tão interessante. Não sei dizer quando aquilo se tornou obsessão, quando aqueles olhos de mil cores começaram a ter um sentido maior do que respirar. Comecei a segui-la pelo castelo, não prestava atenção nas aulas quando ela sentava perto, ficava olhando aquela boca, o pouco das pernas que a saia mostrava, a curva do pescoço, parecia um doente. Às vezes Prongs me pegava nestes momentos, e me dando um cutucão ria debochando, "Essa aí não é para o seus caninos". Eu também ria e encolhia os ombros "Como se eu precisasse". O pior é que eu tinha certeza que ela sabia que eu a devorava com os olhos. Sabia e não fazia nada, não brigava, não me olhava num convite, não movia um músculo da face. Calma, indiferente. Queria saber se sua boca era assim tão fria, se beijava de boca fechada, nessas horas pensava, arrogante, em ensiná-la como se faz. Eu sabia cada vez que ela era convidada para sair, sabia quando seus encontros começavam e quando terminavam. Não acho que ela gostasse de namorar, se quisesse podia ter saído com a escola toda, mas escolhia sempre os mais insossos, que não deviam nem saber pegar na mão. Santa de gelo.

Percebi um movimento logo atrás.

- Lily já foi dormir. – o que James estava tentando fazer?

- Eu sei.

Virei em direção à voz com os olhos muito abertos. Descalça, vestida com uma longa camisola branca de algodão, Florência se aproximou, os cabelos dourados caindo em cascata pelas costas. Ela observou o salão como se nunca o tivesse visto e sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado do sofá onde eu estava paralisado. Ela não disse mais nada e não me olhou nenhuma vez sequer. Não trazia um livro ou dever de casa que justificassem sua presença ali. Não fazia nada, só estava sentada sem nenhum motivo aparente, como se descer para o salão às duas da manhã fosse coisa corriqueira. O silêncio parecia tão denso que emprestava àquela sala um aspecto irreal. "Será que isso estava acontecendo?".

Ela começou a brincar com um pingente em seu pescoço, o cristal verde passando entre seus dedos, os olhos brilhando como jóias, fitando o fogo da lareira. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos, mas também não conseguia falar nada.

- Eu vejo você me vigiar, Black. – ela disse sem se mover, fazendo todos os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem. – Por quê?

Meu cérebro trabalhou rápido para responder aquela pergunta óbvia e perigosa.

- Por quê? Você não é de se jogar fora, já devia estar acostumada com isso. – as palavras sarcásticas saíram sem meu consentimento.

Ela olhou direto para mim pela primeira vez na noite e eu senti um baque no coração. Se ela pudesse ler pensamentos saberia que era a coisa mais linda e também mais inatingível do mundo.

- Você tem medo. – ela falou baixo. Era uma afirmativa.

- Medo... – inclinei o corpo para a frente com os braços apoiados nas pernas. Estava agora bem próximo dela. – E esse medo seria de você?

Ela não se moveu, mas eu tive a nítida sensação de que recuara, atenta à minha postura.

- Se você não consegue falar comigo sem subterfúgios, só pode ser medo. – ela podia se sentir acuada, mas tinha coragem. – Em que eu te ameaço?

Eu comecei a rir me recostando de novo no sofá.

- Lux, você precisa entender uma coisa, não sou um dos seus cachorrinhos. Não vou me ajoelhar na frente do seu altar e beijar seus pés.

- Não, não são meus pés o que você gostaria de beijar. – ela falou com um rubor no rosto.

Eu não acreditei no que estava ouvindo e voltei a ficar mudo, sem nenhum sarcasmo, me sentindo descoberto como se estivesse nu diante dela.

- Suas observações sobre mim... o modo como você me vê... Você me dá mais poder do que eu tenho de verdade, Black, - ela me pareceu nervosa pela primeira vez na vida, passando as mãos pelos braços como se sentisse frio. – e eu não sei o que fazer com isso. – ela soltou os braços e me olhou com uma expressão derrotada, como se me pedisse socorro.

"Bruxa!". Eu nunca quis tanto beijar uma garota. Corri meus olhos pelo corpo dela porque não podia tocá-la e mergulhei nos seus olhos com um pedido mudo de permissão. Mas ela desviou os olhos dos meus e disse numa voz cansada:

- Duas coisas podem ser muito boas, como vinho e água, mas não significa que vão funcionar quando são misturadas.

Aquelas palavras foram como mel e sal. O mel da possibilidade, o sal da negativa.

- Você acha que eu sou bom, Florência? – o nome dela dançava pela minha língua e vi que ela cerrou os olhos antes de responder.

- Acho... – sua voz era quase um sussurro. – em quase todos os sentidos. Você só não é bom com alguns como o Snape... e comigo. – ela voltou a me encarar. – Mas agora eu acho que já sei o motivo.

- Será que você pode ser mais clara? – falei tentando imitá-la, sentado ali sem me mover. A armadura do sarcasmo pronta para ser vestida novamente.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, como se me avaliasse.

- Eu fui criada para não cometer erros. Já tenho uma vida programada, uma vida que eu também escolhi.

- Uma vida apática! – disparei.

- Você não sabe. – ela disse tranqüila, os olhos brilhando intensamente.

- Então me diz uma única coisa espontânea que você já fez na sua vida. Você insinua que eu sou um erro, se você nunca errou como pode saber? – a olhei em desafio.

- Você não sabe. – ela repetiu.

- Anda, me diz, que loucura você já fez na vida?

- Não posso dizer, - ela se levantou sem parar de me olhar. – mas posso mostrar.

Num movimento rápido ela passou uma perna sobre meu corpo, sentando-se sobre mim, e colou sua boca na minha antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação. Achei que estava ficando louco, Florência Lux estava em cima de mim, as mãos nos meus ombros, pedindo passagem com a língua para a minha boca. Não podia ser alucinação, seu corpo era real, seu cheiro real, o pingente de cristal frio sobre meu peito, real. Meu corpo se desligou de minha mente e tomou vida própria, a apertando contra mim, invadindo sua boca com a minha, encaixando seu corpo no meu. Um beijo insano, uma urgência dolorosa. Senti meu corpo inteiro latejar de desejo, o coração martelando descontrolado contra o dela. Ela descolou a boca da minha por um segundo e quando eu mordia aquela garganta branca a ouvi murmurar em meu ouvido:

- Viu porque eu não posso errar? Quando eu erro, eu erro muito feio.

Torci seus cabelos na nuca e puxei sua cabeça para trás com força.

- Eu. Não sou. Um erro. – falei irritado, ofegante, um pedaço de inferno no céu.

- Não, você não é. Nós dois juntos somos o erro.

- Você não vai fugir de mim. – falei forçando sua nuca, aproximando sua boca da minha. Ela não reagia, não se esquivava, estava submissa.

- Eu não vou fugir, eu não poderia. – era quase impossível ouvir sua voz. – Mas nós não temos a menor chance.

Mas tudo o que ela disse foi esquecido no segundo seguinte, quando eu tomei a sua boca e ela mergulhou as mãos nos meus cabelos.

---

Sirius fechou as mãos, apoiando o rosto nelas. O namoro dos dois havia assustado metade da escola e a outra metade simplesmente não tinha acreditado. Depois de formados ainda tinha durado por quase dois anos. Dois anos de paraíso e brigas homéricas na casa que ele tinha comprado depois que saiu de Hogwarts. Ele não podia mudá-la, ela não podia modificá-lo, e suas escolhas para a vida se tornaram diferentes demais. Ela sempre esteve certa. Sirius Black e Florência Lux. Luz e Escuridão. Não podia mesmo ter dado certo.

Ele observou Celina, que ainda ria com Harry à sua frente. Olhar para ela era ver toda a vida que ele não tinha tido. Naquele momento olhar para ela era sofrer demais.

---

**N/A**: Bast é o nome da deusa egípcia que tinha forma de gata. Eu amo gatos e não resisti ao nome.

Outra coisa a qual não resisti foi colocar um pouco se Sirius na época dos Marotos (que eu adoro).

Agora um aviso aos ansiosos: as coisas na fic vão acontecer no tempo certo, o que eu acho que dá um sabor todo especial à trama. Então nada de afobação com o casal Harry/Celina, crianças.

Mary: que delícia que você gostou do casal (isso mesmo, CASAL). Aguarde e confie.

Rafaela: muito obrigada pelo elogio, imaginar uma estória, uma cena, é uma coisa, mas escrever...(1 inspiração, 99 transpiração). E não, eu não leio nenhum livro do Sidney Sheldon há anos, nenhum nome foi tirado de lá. Engraçado serem parecidos.

TicHa: nem todos curtem fics com personagens originais, que bom que você não é um deles.

PS: No próximo capítulo, mais cenas de beijos. Não digo de quem.

Beijos para todos, Georgea, a maligna.


	6. Bela Celina e Ísis

Capítulo 6

**Bela Celina e Ísis**

O Expresso de Hogwarts se movia lentamente deixando a plataforma 9 ¾ em meio a uma névoa de fumaça e barulho de centenas de alunos se despedindo dos familiares. Celina estava dependurada em uma janela acenando para a avó e um grande cão negro. Ignorava deliberadamente um jovem auror, "o carteiro" que também acenava com indolência.

- Até o natal, Snuffles, cuide-se bem! – ela deu um último aceno para o cão fazendo Harry a retirar da janela com um puxão.

- Por Deus, ninguém se despede assim de um cachorro! – ele revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe muito bem que "ele" não é um cachorro. – ela murmurou entredentes.

- Do jeito que você estava achei que fosse se jogar da janela. Parece até apaixonada. – disse a última frase a olhando veladamente.

- Eu poderia... – ela sorriu vendo a cara chocada que ele fez. – ...se ele fosse uns quinze anos mais jovem. – ela puxou o pesado malão. – Agora eu posso dizer com certeza que minha mãe tem um excelente gosto para homens. Você precisa ver meu pai. – a frase final foi dita à Hermione.

- Essa conversa está ficando estranha. – Ron atalhou depressa. – Vamos, Mione, temos reunião no vagão dos monitores. Até mais tarde. - os dois se retiraram sem pesar.

- Traidores... – murmurou Harry, mas sem um pingo de ressentimento na voz.

- Vamos logo Potter, não quero ficar num vagão sem... – ela se interrompeu ao encarar Draco Malfoy vindo em sua direção.

Quando o slytherin enxergou os dois seu rosto se contraiu num estranho esgar e eles o viram entrar no primeiro vagão ao lado.

- Hã, o que foi que eu perdi? – Harry se adiantou para a amiga. – Por que ou eu estou ficando maluco ou o Malfoy acabou de fugir de você como do diabo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça fingindo estar penalizada.

- Acho que ele está um pouquinho receoso de ter contato com uma traidora do sangue imunda e demente.

- Entendo... Principalmente pela parte da demência.

Ela o empurrou com o ombro sorrindo.

- Anda, ainda quero um vagão com gente interessante pra conversar.

- E eu sou o quê? Um trasgo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Retifico. Quero um vagão com gente interessante, não tanto quanto você, - ela se inclinou para seu ouvido fazendo os pêlos da sua nuca se eriçarem. – por que não existe ninguém mais interessante que você, mas eu me conformo com o que restar.

Seu desejo foi satisfeito ao entrar no vagão onde estava Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw mais surreal em que já tinha posto os olhos. Celina conversou por um bom tempo sobre a revista que Luna estava lendo, uma publicação sensacionalista editada pelo pai da loira. Foi quando Luna pareceu ligar o nome à pessoa:

- Eu sei quem você é.

- Eu também... – Celina respondeu incerta.

- Você é a garota que beijou Joshua Parker no Baile de Inverno. Foi o que toda escola comentou. – Luna falava sem a menor preocupação de estar sendo inconveniente.

- Você está enganada, o que é uma pena. – o próprio Joshua disse pela porta entreaberta do vagão. – Acho que eu me lembraria se isso tivesse acontecido.

O rapaz entrou na cabine, cumprimentou os colegas, mais especificamente Celina, deixando claro que qualquer dia gostaria de dar uma volta pelos jardins do castelo "para contar sobre as férias, sabe.".

- Claro, vai ser ótimo. – ela falou com um meio sorriso.

- Também posso contar sobre as minhas. – Luna se convidou fazendo Celina morder os lábios para não rir. – Mas parece que vocês querem ficar sozinhos.

- Será? – Harry falou sarcástico.

- Bom, acho que já vou indo. – Joshua se despediu sem sinais de embaraço. – Te vejo em Hogwarts. – disse adeus aos outros e saiu.

Celina sentiu os olhos matreiros de Harry sobre si.

- Não quero ouvir uma única palavra. – e a garota se enfiou atrás das páginas do Pasquim.

---

As primeiras semanas de aula estavam piores do que Harry podia imaginar. Havia a nova professora de DCAT, Dolores Umbridge, uma bruxa (no pior sentido da palavra) mandada pelo Ministério, que decidira que o melhor a fazer era ignorar o aviso de Dumbledore sobre o retorno de Voldemort e acusar Harry de ser um mentiroso compulsivo. "Ah, todo ano essa agradável recepção dos colegas...", já estava ficando acostumado em ser alvo da desconfiança de todos. Ron e Hermione tinham acumulado a função de monitores à de estudantes, o que os deixava sem muito tempo disponível para o amigo. Celina estava passando muito tempo com Joshua "conversando sobre trivialidades", o que na opinião de Harry era uma mentira deslavada para encobrir um óbvio início de romance. Cho Chang dera para estar sempre por perto, o que seria ótimo se ele conseguisse formular mais de uma frase idiota por encontro. E para coroar o início do quinto ano ele conseguira uma detenção com a Profª Umbridge na primeira aula de DCAT. Ele observou a fina cicatriz na mão direita. Uma detenção dolorosa.

Estava subindo as escadas do saguão quando Celina o chamou.

- Harry, espere! – Joshua estava com ela, o rapaz tocou sua mão e conversaram alguma coisa rápida se separando em seguida. – Você está indo para a sala comunal? – ela disparou escada acima.

Harry fez que sim, carrancudo. Ela abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele tinha, quando Pirraça, o poltergeist, apareceu flutuando sobre suas cabeças carregando uma imensa ceroula laranja berrante, os amigos se entreolharam, "melhor não saber de quem". Quando viu os dois o homenzinho esticou a boca num grande sorriso e girando a ceroula no ar começou uma monótona cantilena:

"Bela Celina,

Celina Bela

Mil suspiros ao passar,

Um grande segredo quer esconder

Ai, ai, ai...

E Pirraça está louco pra contar."

- Ah, de novo não... – a garota olhou para os pés desgostosa.

- O que tem de tão ruim nisso? – Harry disse mal humorado – Ele não está nem te insultando, e conhecendo o Pirraça ele podia estar fazendo coisa muito pior. – como se estivesse esperando pela deixa, Pirraça atirou a ceroula na cabeça de Harry.

- É, ele pode fazer pior. – Celina reprimiu o riso para não piorar a situação. O poltergeist continuou a cantilena cada vez mais alto. – Mas não é você que ele segue o dia inteiro furando os tímpanos.

- Você tem razão, deve ser terrível ter alguém dizendo o dia inteiro como você é bonita.-o garoto tinha jogado a ceroula no chão e tentado azarar Pirraça sem sucesso. – O Parker conseguiu um rival nessa função.

Ela deu de ombros ignorando o comentário.

- Ele não é nada original, o Pirraça. Sabia que ele cantava a mesma coisa pra minha mãe e avó? Só muda os nomes, o retardado.

- Uma enorme tragédia familiar. – ele continuou, intratável.

- Acho que tem alguém precisando de um gole de poção da serenidade. Que bicho te mordeu?

- Semana ruim. – ele mal abriu a boca.

- É só uma fase, Harry. – ela adivinhou. – A palhaçada do Ministério não vai conseguir durar muito.

- Se durar eu vou acabar perdendo a mão.

Ela observou a cicatriz, "Não devo contar mentiras" nas costas da mão dele.

- Então aprenda a manter a boca fechada.

- Como se fosse fácil. – eles chegaram ao retrato da mulher gorda.

- Acredite, é possível. – ela fez uma cara séria.

- Teia de Aradne. – ele disse a senha e Celina pensou na ironia de estarem todos presos numa teia de segredos e mentiras.

Menos de uma semana depois Harry tinha a mão gotejando sangue e pensava furioso que deveria ter tentado com mais afinco seguir o conselho de Celina. Manter a boca fechada teria evitado muitos problemas. Aquele era o dia em que seriam escolhidos três novos jogadores de quadribol da Gryffindor e ele, como apanhador, deveria estar presente na avaliação. O dia já estava acabando, a detenção tinha durado tanto tempo que provavelmente havia perdido a hora. Correu como um raio para seu dormitório pegando a Firebolt e saindo novamente na mesma velocidade em direção ao campo de quadribol. De longe avistou os amigos e com um último fôlego disparou até eles.

- E então... o teste... quadribol. – ele pôs a mão no peito.

- Dançou, cara. Terminou agora mesmo. – Ron estava com uma cara um tanto alegre, mas se conteve vendo a expressão assassina do amigo.

- Calma, Harry, você está hiperventilando. – Hermione ralhou achando meio ridícula essa obsessão por quadribol.

- Inferno! Aquela sapa velha tinha que me arrumar uma detenção bem no dia dos testes.– ele ofegou atirando a vassoura com raiva no chão. – Então, o que foi que eu perdi?

- Uma excelente performance do novo goleiro da Gryffindor. – o rosto de Hermione mudou radicalmente de desdém para exultação.

- Quem?

- Seu amigo Ronald Weasley. Um grande talento. – ela sorriu largamente.

- Não foi nada. – Ron tinha o rosto afogueado pelo elogio de Mione.

- Droga! – ele socou o ar. - Quer dizer, isso é ótimo Ron, mas eu gostaria de ter visto.

- E isso não é tudo, Angelina está conversando com Celina neste momento, - Mione arrematou. – quem sabe não vamos ter mais boas notícias?

Realmente Celina estava conversando com a capitã do time não muito longe dali. Quando voltou parecia um tanto chateada.

- O que foi, você não passou? – Ron estranhou. – Mas seu teste foi ótimo.

- Na verdade eu nem imaginava que pudesse me sair bem. Vim fazer o teste mais por curiosidade. – Celina olhava para a grama com atenção.

- Ora, isso foi muito injusto! – Hermione falou pondo a mão no ombro da amiga. – Posso não entender muito de quadribol, mas sei que você foi muito melhor que os outros.

- Qual era a vaga que você perdeu? – Harry perguntou.

- Artilheira, mas eu não perdi.

- ?

- Consegui a vaga. – eles a observaram espantados. - Ah, não sei se é muito bom ficar tão em evidência, - ela parecia embaraçada. – então pedi à Angelina que me deixasse ficar como reserva.

- Quê? – Harry não estava entendendo nada. – Você recusou a vaga?

- Demente... – Ron estava com a boca meio aberta. Só Hermione permaneceu calada, os olhos apertados fitando a amiga.

- É só... – Celina estava se atrapalhando toda tentando falar sem encarar os amigos. - É que eu meio que prometi para os meus pais ficar fora de confusões.

- Confusões... – Harry estranhou. – num jogo de quadribol. Sinto muito, mas não consigo imaginar nenhuma confusão que não seja levar um balaço no nariz ou perder um jogo contra Slytherin.

- É por aí, eu podia me machucar, cair da vassoura, sei lá.

- Tem certeza que eu estou falando com Celina McGregor? - foi a vez de Harry apertar os olhos. – A mesma garota que invadiu a sala do Filch no semestre passado escalando a torre pelo lado de fora?

- E tudo isso para colocar um bilhete de amor na escrivaninha dele. – Ron a observou segurando uma risada. – Um bilhete de dia dos namorados que assinava: Do sempre seu Severus Snape.

- Foi irresistível. – ela os encarou. – Ah droga! Vocês sempre jogando meu passado contra mim. Me digam uma única coisa absurda que fiz neste ano? – ela esperou os três falarem. – Vocês estão meio calados... será que é por que eu estou uma completa santa?

- Preferia a maníaca. – Ron respondeu jogando sua vassoura sobre o ombro.

- Garotos... – Hermione suspirou. – Vamos, deixem ela em paz, é só um jogo estúpido de quadribol.

Os garotos bufaram em direção à Hermione.

- Acho melhor a gente voltar para o castelo. – Celina olhou para Mione agradecida. – Josh está me esperando.

- Será que algum dia eu vou te entender? – Harry falou enquanto seguiam para o castelo. Então deu de ombros. - Angelina deve ter ficado fula.

- Bom ela não ficou muito feliz, mas fazer o quê? A alegria dela não é minha prioridade.- a garota olhou em sua direção. – Sobre a outra coisa, eu espero que aconteça.

- ?

- Espero que um dia você me entenda. – ela disse isso e se adiantou com passos largos deixando o trio para trás.

- Tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo com essa garota. – Ron falou num momento perspicaz.

- Isso não é novidade, sempre teve algo estranho em relação à Celina. – Hermione disse séria. – Mas o melhor que a gente faz é não pressioná-la. Acho que no momento certo ela vai dizer o que é.

- Acho bom porque ela está se distanciando cada vez mais. – Harry disse fitando a silhueta da amiga ao longe.

- Não é nada disso... é que... – Hermione parou sem querer completar a frase. Não queria dizer que era porque a amiga finalmente estava saindo com alguém. Harry parecia meio possessivo quanto à Celina, ela tinha reparado no Largo Grimmauld, "coisa de amigo, provavelmente". – Bom, ela tem estado ocupada.

- Ocupada beijando Joshua Parker. – disse Ron sorrindo de lado.

Harry não disse nada, mas pareceu mais mal humorado que nunca. Hermione adoraria ter azarado Ron naquele momento.

---

- Então, você está ou não está namorando o Joshua? – Hermione falou sem rodeios se sentando na cama da amiga.

- Como? – Celina riu de lado implicando com Mione.

- Você não ficou surda. Eu só achei que como sua amiga eu poderia ter o direito de saber. – Mione falou baixo. - Já era um pouco tarde e com Parvati e Lavender logo ao lado era melhor prevenir.

- Nós temos saído, se é que andar em volta do lago pode ser considerado um encontro. Mas namoro...

- Você está gostando dele?

- Eu sempre gostei dele. Ele é engraçado, me faz rir, e é claro que é muito carinhoso. – ela girou os olhos para o teto pensativa.

- Hum, isso não está me parecendo muito promissor.

- Hermione, uma garota não precisa estar apaixonada para ficar com um cara. Eu não preciso te dizer que a visão que eu tive de você e o Krum foi uma prova cabal disso.

- Não mude de assunto. – Hermione retrucou sem corar. – Foi uma relação puramente física e você sabe disso.

- E como sei. – Celina sorriu mais largo.

- Em todo caso, esse garoto gosta mesmo de você, isso até a Luna Lovegood já percebeu. Espero que Joshua não esteja sendo só uma distração.

- Suponho que você tenha razão, como sempre. – ela suspirou. – Mas eu não estou enrolando ele, não sei se é bem um namoro, mas as coisas não são exatamente platônicas se você me entende.

- Você pode ser mais específica? – foi a vez de Hermione ser maliciosa.

- Pois não. – ela se deitou na cama. – Beijos, muitos, no rosto, nas mãos, na boca, sem língua, com língua, todos muito bons, diga-se de passagem.

- Acho que já entendi. – Mione riu satisfeita. – O próximo passo então não deve ser tão doloroso.

- Do que você está falando? – Celina não acreditava no que a amiga estava insinuando.

- Pegar na mão do seu namorado em público, o que mais seria? Francamente, que mente poluída. – Hermione deu um sorrisinho superior.

- Ah, isso... – ela atirou o travesseiro na amiga. – Não é que eu não queira assumir para os outros, é mais pra mim mesma. Você sabe, eu só tive um namorado e mesmo sabendo que o Josh não vai estar substituindo ele...não me parece justo.

- Justo pra quem? Para alguém que não vai mais voltar? – Mione tornou compreensiva.- Para alguém que te fez jurar ser feliz e viver sua vida?

- Eu já me disse essas mesmas coisas, conheço esses argumentos. Talvez não seja justo comigo afinal. Sentir uma coisa tão intensa e depois ter que me contentar com uma sombra pálida daquilo. – ela se abriu. – Você já teve a sensação de tudo girar só porque está perto de um garoto?

- Uma vez... – Hermione pareceu triste. – Não foi com o Victor. Eu nunca nem beijei esse garoto, mas às vezes estar perto dele...

- É como perder o ar. – Celina completou fazendo a amiga concordar. – Então você entende. Eu não posso dar o que o Josh precisa.

- Mas você pode dar um passo, se comprometer, tentar.

Celina a observou pensativa.

- Posso. Não vai ser fácil, mas parece que não me resta outra alternativa. Dimitri se foi para sempre. Não vai voltar nem em sonhos. – sua voz tremeu um pouco enquanto segurava a mão da amiga. – Mas se ele estivesse aqui nada iria me impedir de lutar com todas as minhas forças para tê-lo de volta, nenhuma convenção, nenhum orgulho.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça sabendo que aquelas palavras eram para ela.

- Eu não sou como você, Celina. Preciso ter certeza de que... gostam de mim, pra poder tomar qualquer atitude.

- Seja mais leve, Mione, as coisas não precisam ser tão complicadas.

- Mas esse é o meu segundo nome, você não sabia? Complicação. – as duas sorriram uma para a outra e Hermione desejou ter um pouquinho mais dessa força. Ela enfrentaria dragões se fosse preciso, mas enfrentar os olhos azuis de um certo ruivo era mais do que sua coragem podia.

---

Os próximos dias foram tão revoltantemente estúpidos, com Dolores Umbridge fingindo ensinar, que Hermione acabou convencendo Harry a formar um grupo de treinamento em DCAT. Um grupo que teria por objetivo preparar a todos os interessados para enfrentar a guerra próxima. Teriam feitiços eficazes, nada da baboseira teórica que a professora os obrigava a engolir. Naturalmente este grupo seria ilegal e teriam que ter um extremo cuidado para mantê-lo em segredo. Foi escolhida, como sede, a sala perfeita para um encontro secreto. A sala precisa, um local que só aparecia para quem mentalizasse corretamente o que queria dela. Assim nasceu a Armada de Dumbledore, ou a AD, como ficou mais conhecida pelos seus integrantes.

Eram alunos de várias séries e casas, embora nenhum da slytherin, que acomodados na sala prestavam a maior atenção nos ensinamentos práticos de Harry Potter, seu professor. Foram dias deliciosos para o garoto, que realizava um ato subversivo bem debaixo do nariz da Umbridge. O fato de ter Cho Chang nos encontros só tornava as coisas mais interessantes.

Ele passava entre as duplas de colegas dando instruções e não podia deixar de rir quando Celina, que fazia par com Joshua, indicava veementemente com os olhos que ele devia se aproximar de Cho. O destino conspirava a seu favor, o problema era a indecisão de tomar uma atitude. Cho era uma garota bonita, agradável, e como Celina não se cansava de dizer, parecia realmente estar interessada nele. Entretanto ele sempre empacava, ao mesmo tempo que queria, não tinha mais certeza. Qual era seu problema, afinal?

---

Aquele domingo amanhecera frio anunciando que em breve chegaria o inverno. Apesar do adiantado da hora, Harry permanecia deitado com os olhos fechados, sem dormir, mas com um profundo desânimo de se levantar. Na próxima semana teriam visita à Hogsmead, ele deveria estar eufórico ante à perspectiva de sair um pouco do castelo, mas estranhamente tinha a impressão de que estava faltando algo. Talvez fosse mesmo hora de convidar alguém para sair, de pensar um pouco mais em si mesmo. O grande xis da questão era como conseguir fazer isso. Joshua Parker parecia ter conseguido, ao menos era o que Celina deixara escapar durante a noite passada. O que dava essa segurança a um garoto? A de se aproximar da garota mais interessante e a conquistar? "Deve ter um jeito mais fácil, algum tipo de manual". Ele bocejou abrindo os olhos embaçados. Havia alguém sentado na beira da sua cama.

- Ahh! – ele se sentou tão depressa que parecia ter uma mola nas costas.

- Bom dia dorminhoco. Achei melhor ver se você não tinha morrido. – Celina riu da cara espantada dele.

- O quê... como você entrou aqui?

- Pela porta. Se lembra que eu não escalo mais paredes?

Ele tateou a mesa de cabeceira procurando os óculos.

- Eu nem ouvi um ruído sequer! Você devia ter avisado. – ele parecia um pouco irritado.

- Me desculpe, não me toquei que fosse inconveniente. – ela cruzou os braços olhando um pouco embaraçada para a porta. – Eu ia te chamar, mas fiquei com pena de te acordar. – ela se levantou. – Melhor eu ir embora.

- Não. Fique. – ele a puxou pela mão. – Eu é que peço desculpas, é só que eu me assustei.

- É a primeira vez que um garoto me diz que se assustou ao me ver. – ela voltou a rir.

- Provavelmente porque você nunca assediou nenhum deles. – ele implicou.

- Argumento válido. – ela tornou a se sentar.

- Não que eu me importasse.

- Ah, meu Deus! – ela se levantou rindo. – E eu achando que você era inofensivo...

- Só não sou burro. - ele riu enquanto ela caminhava para a porta.

- Fico feliz em saber, sinal de que meus planos para com você chegaram bem na hora.

- Planos...

Ela o olhou marota:

- Hoje você vai convidar Cho Chang para ir no passeio à Hogsmead.

Ela lia pensamentos?

- E como você pretende que eu faça isso?

- Conversando com ela.

- Preferia deixar as coisas acontecerem... – ele se esquivou.

- O que você acha que vai acontecer? Que um raio luminoso vai cair na sua cabeça e todas as suas inseguranças vão sumir? – ela adivinhou.

- Era basicamente isso o que eu queria.

Celina abriu a porta e disse antes de sair:

- A gente conquista pessoas com atitude, não sonhos. Você tem mesmo muita sorte de me ter por perto.

Quando a porta se fechou ele não pode deixar de achar que ela tinha razão. Talvez ela fosse o tal manual que ele estava desejando.

---

- Ah, Hogsmead! Que maravilha um passeio tão cheio de romance no ar. – Ron dizia alto em frente à Zonko's.

Harry fazia força para não escutar os comentários do amigo, o que era um tanto difícil visto estar com Cho a menos de três passos de distância. Ele olhou de relance para o casal a seu lado, Joshua não parecia minimamente embaraçado, ao contrário, segurava a mão de Celina alegre, cumprimentando todos os conhecidos e deixando claro para todos que aquela era sua namorada. Já ele não poderia dizer o mesmo, mal tinha conseguido convidar Cho para o passeio, pegar na sua mão ou chamá-la de namorada era sonhar demais. Acabaram se separando em frente à Dedos de Mel, Hermione arrastara Ron para dentro da loja oportunamente, Celina sumiu com Joshua para algum lugar ignorado. Ele olhou para a garota, estavam sozinhos.

- Você gostaria de ir a algum lugar em especial? – ele se ouviu dizer.

- Vamos só andar por aí. Tudo bem pra você? – ela sorria timidamente.

Ele concordou e iniciou uma caminhada por todos os pontos "turísticos" do vilarejo descobrindo que o lugar era menor do que imaginava. Quando se viram sem ter o que fazer ela sugeriu que poderiam tomar um chá em Madame Puddifoot. Agora ele se via apertado em uma salinha quente, rodeado por casais, inclusive por Celina e Joshua, numa mesa não muito longe.

- Sua amiga também está aqui. – Cho informou desnecessariamente. – Eles formam um casal bonito, pena que ela não esteja interessada nele.

- É claro que está, ou eles não estariam namorando. – Harry estranhou o comentário.

- Ah, tudo bem, é obvio que eles se dão bem, mas eu não vejo nela a metade da empolgação dele.

Harry olhou para a mesa dos dois e teve a visão desconfortável de Joshua inclinado para a amiga, uma mão correndo pelo rosto dela. "O que aquele trasgo acha que está fazendo?". Devia estar dizendo alguma coisa ridiculamente romântica pela expressão levemente encabulada dela. Se ela não estava interessada fingia muito bem, ele pensou sarcástico.

- Será que podemos conversar sobre outra coisa? – não imaginava que assistir ao idílio dos dois pudesse ser tão perturbador.

- Claro, discutir a relação dos seus amigos não é um assunto muito interessante. – ela sacudiu os cabelos negros satisfeita.

Os dois iniciaram um debate sobre quadribol, ele mais escutando do que propriamente participando da conversa. Mas Harry descobriu que não prestar atenção em Celina estava um pouco difícil. Viu Joshua se virar para cumprimentar alguém numa mesa próxima e a amiga lhe lançou um olhar expressivo. "Pegue a mão dela", os lábios dela formaram as palavras sem som. Ele se voltou para Cho e percebeu que ela o observava com atenção.

- Sabe, pra quem não está interessado na mesa ao lado, você até que está olhando demais. Sua "amiga" não parece em perigo. – ela disse cáustica. – É claro que talvez você tenha outro motivo para se ocupar tanto deles.

Ele viu que a chinesa tinha o rosto fechado, os dedos tamborilando a mesa. Um sinal que não dizia, mas gritava que ela estava com ciúmes. Aquela era uma sensação nova e interessante para ele. Tomando uma decisão rápida ele agarrou a mão dela sobre a mesa. Ela se calou surpresa.

- Não tenho nenhum motivo para olhar pra quem quer que seja, exceto você.

Ela sorriu abaixando os olhos e ele decidiu se focar nela daí em diante, o que acabou se tornando infinitamente mais fácil quando o outro casal se retirou da casa de chá.

Beijos, infinitos beijos. Como era bom sentir os braços dela em torno do seu pescoço, poder apertar sua cintura e deixar o tempo correr. Harry e Cho estavam atrás da loja de animais sem testemunhas, para o que Harry se lembraria no futuro como um longo aprendizado sobre amassos. Ainda bem que tivera coragem de dar o primeiro passo. Celina fora uma boa professora. "Que coisa inoportuna", pensar em Celina quando tinha outra garota nos braços... "Ela e o namoradinho devem estar fazendo o mesmo em algum lugar". Ele beijou Cho com mais força, irritado por estar imaginando a boca de Celina sendo tocada por outro. Não imaginava que pudesse ser tão ciumento da amiga. "Por que é o que ela é, minha amiga." E não era nada saudável pensar na boca de uma garota quando estava beijando outra.

---

- Não preciso de motivo, só não gosto daquela garota perto de você. – Cho Chang colocou as mãos na cintura.

A reunião da AD tinha terminado há algum tempo e Harry e Cho estavam sozinhos na sala precisa tendo mais uma das inúmeras discussões que vinham acontecendo desde que a garota decidira desconfiar da amizade do bruxo com Celina.

- Pela centésima vez, ela é minha amiga. O que você espera que eu faça?

- Não ficar a sós com ela seria um bom começo! – ela batia o pé no chão impaciente.

- Ela só estava me ajudando com o próximo feitiço de DCAT. – ele se defendeu aborrecido. – E ela também tem namorado, que por acaso nunca pediu pra que ela se afastasse de mim.

- Então alguém devia ter uma conversinha com ele. Aquela garota é potencialmente perigosa. – ela tornou venenosa.

- Celina é uma garota bonita, não uma devoradora de homens. – Harry franziu a testa com uma pontada de irritação.

- Então você acha ela bonita? – Cho estava ficando furiosa.

- Você sabe que ela é.

Não foi uma resposta muito boa, o que fez Harry voltar para a sala comunal com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. "O que torna uma pessoa equilibrada num ser tão irracional?". Ciúmes. Já tinha limitado a amizade com a colega para o restrito limite da torre da Gryffindor. Não se sentava com ela durante as refeições, não faziam os deveres juntos na biblioteca. Tudo para evitar se indispor com Cho. Celina tinha percebido evidentemente, e para a eterna gratidão de Harry não tinha cobrado nada, continuando a ser a mesma de sempre, se bem que por vezes o observasse com um ar de indiscutível enfado.

Os alunos iriam viajar no dia seguinte para o feriado de natal e era uma pena ter que partir estando brigado com a namorada.

---

Faziam três dias que estava enfurnado naquele quarto sem desejar ver ninguém. A estadia no Largo Grimmauld se mostrou um verdadeiro pesadelo desde que chegara. Havia sonhado com o ataque sofrido pelo sr Weasley, um sonho que se mostrara real e permitira que o bondoso bruxo pudesse ser resgatado com vida. Entretanto isto não tornava as coisas melhores para Harry, que se sentia culpado por ter uma espécie de conexão mental com Voldemort. Era como se ele fosse uma bomba relógio prestes a estourar. Alguém perigoso que pudesse machucar os outros com seus sonhos estranhamente proféticos, resultado da ligação que sentia ter com o bruxo das trevas. Estava confuso, isolado, se recusando a conversar com Ron e Hermione sobre seus temores.

Estava sentado na cama em estado de pura autocomiseração quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Posso entrar? – Celina colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Hum, você está na cama e sozinho. Isso pode ser um problema, mas prometo que não conto nada para a Cho.

Ele não respondeu, mas a garota entrou assim mesmo.

- Acabei de chegar. – ela se aboletou na cama sem cerimônia ficando de frente para ele.

- Veio passar o natal na Ordem da Fênix? – ele se viu perguntar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Então o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim por sua causa. – ela o estudou com cuidado. – Estou indo embora hoje mesmo, mas antes preciso conversar com você.

- Não estou interessado em escutar nada. – disse ele rispidamente já adivinhando que o assunto seria sua reclusão.

- Problema seu porque eu vou falar assim mesmo. – ela falou tranqüila fazendo com que ele apertasse os lábios contrariado.

- Não venha me dizer pra não me isolar, você não entende como é... ser diferente.

- Não entendo? Pois eu tenho uma novidade pra você. Harry Potter não é o único inimigo de Voldemort jurado de morte. – ela o encarou séria. – No momento em que ele descobrir quem eu sou, e é uma questão de tempo, não vai haver esconderijo sobre a terra que me deixe segura.

Ela respirou mais forte. Harry a encarava atento, será que finalmente ela tiraria aquele véu nebuloso que encobria sua vida?

- Tenho vontade de te contar isso mais ou menos desde que te conheço. Agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro.

- Espera! – ele se alarmou. – Você tem noção de que Voldemort pode estar em minha cabeça ouvindo exatamente cada palavra sua?

- Mas ele não está. Tenho tanta certeza disso que posso apostar minha vida.

- E de onde vem tanta certeza?

- Cada coisa a seu tempo. – ela mordeu o lábio. – Eu não tenho permissão para falar disso, mas sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa.

O quarto ficou em silêncio e ele esperou que ela começasse, a curiosidade vencendo todos os seus receios.

- Há muito tempo minha família foi quase toda dizimada por um bruxo das trevas. Grindelwald. Sim, você já ouviu falar dele. - ela disse vendo o rosto concentrado do amigo. – Dumbledore o derrotou. Minha avó era muito jovem naquele tempo, mas coube a ela esconder os poucos que sobraram. Desde aquela época fomos tidos como extintos e tivemos que agir como tal. Isto acabou não sendo difícil porque com o correr dos anos a única linhagem que restou foi a nossa. Uma linhagem pequena, praticamente nula, do que antes tinha sido uma grande família. - ela cruzou as pernas em cima da cama. - A mudança de nome foi só um detalhe.

- Naturalmente McGregor é verdadeiro. – Harry acertou.

- Sim, McGregor é real. - ela sorriu. – Mas foi preciso escolher outro nome para a família de minha mãe, um nome que simbolizasse nosso juramento de lutar até o fim contra a magia negra.

- Lux. – Harry completou.

- Para iluminar os tempos difíceis com a coragem do nosso patriarca.

- Que seria...

- Godric Gryffindor. – ela respondeu abismada por ter pronunciado aquele nome em voz alta. Simples assim, em um segundo toda uma vida de segredos foi aberta e um alívio profundo tomou conta de Celina dando a impressão de que seu corpo estava infinitamente mais leve.

- Você está me dizendo que é descendente de Godric Gryffindor? Nosso Godric Gryffindor? – ele tinha a boca entreaberta com a surpresa.

- Parece tão inacreditável assim? Tão impossível? – ela levantou as mãos. – Ele realmente existiu, teve uma família. Eu estou aqui. Eu sou a prova.

Havia alguma coisa na forma dela dizer aquelas palavras, talvez uma sinceridade transbordante, que tornou impossível duvidar de qualquer coisa.

- Dumbledore sabe disso?

- Claro. Foi ele quem nos salvou.

- Isso não faz sentido... então porque se esconder? Grindelwald está morto.Você acha que Voldemort acabaria com sua família só por um parentesco de séculos?

- Qualquer bruxo das trevas mataria. Não é apenas pelo sangue, mas pelo poder. O sangue no final não vale nada, minha avó me contou que havia bruxos de todo tipo na família, do melhor e do pior tipo. Mas o poder... ele é como o ópio para a ambição, torna tudo desmedido, justifica as piores atrocidades. Nós não somos realmente importantes, mas nosso poder é. – ela puxou o cordão com a pedra verde engastada. – Um poder do qual eu sou a guardiã.

Então os instintos dele estiveram corretos. Não era um simples cristal.

- Eu sempre soube que tinha alguma coisa sobre esta pedra... ela pertenceu a Godric Gryffindor?

- Este é o Amuleto de Ísis e ele pertenceu à Gryffindor, mas sua história é bem mais antiga. Não há como se comprovar, mas reza a lenda que essa pedra pertencia à coroa da própria Ísis, a poderosa deusa-rainha egípcia, e que possui poderes formidáveis e desconhecidos. – ela agora olhava para a pedra com atenção. – Posso te dizer que com ele eu "sinto" as coisas. Sei quando não gostam de mim, ou estão mentindo. Ás vezes até sei o que as pessoas estão pensando. Pequenos feitiços também não costumam me atingir, é como se eu estivesse sendo protegida. Não é nada muito forte nem constante, mas é o suficiente para saber que existe algo de mais forte nela. O suficiente pra saber que não tem Voldemort nenhum dentro de você.

- Você carrega no pescoço a causa da perdição de toda sua família? Como seus pais permitem que isso fique com você? Como vocês ainda podem manter isto? – ele apontou para a pedra. - É perigoso, nocivo! – ele se impacientou.

- Somos os guardiões, é nosso dever. Já pensou se Voldemort pusesse as mãos nesta pedra? Ele certamente encontraria meios de descobrir seu real poder e utilizá-lo da pior maneira possível. – ela falava apaixonadamente. – Harry, os bruxos que procuram por esta magia não sabem do que se trata.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eles sempre procuraram por algo poderoso, uma poção, um feitiço. Deram tiros no escuro, mas nunca descobriram o que era. Eles não sabem que o Amuleto de Ísis é uma pedra. Uma simples pedrinha verde no pescoço de uma adolescente.

- Isso é extraordinário... – ele tornou. – Você é protegida pela pedra e pela ignorância dos fatos.

- Exatamente.

- Ainda assim... por que está com você e não com sua mãe ou avó?

- O amuleto foi a única coisa que manteve minha avó com vida nos ataques de Grindelwald, talvez um dia ele também possa me proteger. Além disso, posso tirá-lo do pescoço a hora que eu quiser, passar para quem eu quiser, só que no momento este é o lugar mais seguro para ele estar. Quem desconfiaria de mim?

- E você tem convivido com isso a vida toda...

- Não é um segredo fácil de se carregar. – ela sorriu sem alegria.

Harry entendeu o peso que ela sentia. Ter um compromisso tão sério contra o mal sendo tão jovem. Era quase como se ver num espelho.

- Por que você me contou tudo isso?

- Por que talvez essas informações possam te ajudar algum dia. – ela voltou o olhar para ele. - Por que eu confio em você.

Eles se olharam longamente. Harry tentando absorver aquelas informações, aquela garota grave, tão diferente da Celina descuidada e inconseqüente que ele gostava, tão diferente da "sua" Celina.

- Então você pode ser uma princesa? – ele tentou desanuviar o clima.

- De onde você tirou isso? – ela franziu a testa sem entender nada.

- Se Ísis foi antepassada de Gryffindor...

- Não, não há evidência nenhuma disso e seria muito poético pra mim. Nada de princesa, só Celina. – ela remexeu o pingente sem sorrir.

- Posso? – ele estendeu a mão para o colar.

Ela assentiu e ele tocou a pedra fria vendo surpreso uma suave luz se desprender dela.

- Tem uma outra coisa, - ela voltou a sorrir como sempre, o rosto se iluminando com malícia. – a pedra sempre brilha quando é tocada por alguém que me ama.

Ele soltou a pedra com um sorriso enviesado.

- Ela pode ter se enganado.

Celina não respondeu, mas voltou a guardar o colar dentro das roupas.

- Tenho que ir embora, não me disseram onde vou passar as festas, em algum lugar longínquo provavelmente. – ela se levantou torcendo o nariz. – Espero ter notícias suas fora deste quarto de agora em diante, ou então vou começar a pensar em te fazer companhia.

- Isso seria agradável, mas não muito saudável para o meu namoro. – ele riu.

- Até a escola. Feliz natal, Harry.

- Obrigado, – Harry conseguiu dizer antes que ela saísse. - pela confiança... e por você fazer parte da minha vida. – ele completou meio sem jeito.

- Eu sempre soube que um dia você ia admitir. - Celina se afastou rindo, mas estacou logo em seguida com um arzinho convencido. - Harry, outra coisa, o amuleto de Ísis nunca se engana. Você realmente me ama. Mas vamos deixar isto só entre nós dois. – ela brincou e partiu.

Ele ficou olhando para a porta até muito depois dela ter saído. Celina tinha que perder essa mania de dar sempre a última palavra, mesmo que estivesse sempre certa.

---

- Que coruja é essa? – Phillys ainda sonolenta olhava curiosa para a ave no peitoril da janela..

Era manhã de natal e Celina recebera uma bela coruja branca com um embrulho no bico.

- É de Harry. – ela tirou o embrulho da coruja e a levou para um belo poleiro dourado num canto da sala. Para sua enorme satisfação estava hospedada na casa da prima desde que deixara o Largo Grimmauld.

- Potter? – Phillys pareceu despertar completamente, se encostando na prima, curiosíssima

- Quem mais? Aaah... – ela rasgou o papel encontrando uma belíssima caixa de música antiga que ao ser aberta mostrou uma bailarina a rodopiar. Tinha sido enfeitiçada para se parecer com ela.

- Que coisa linda! – a prima arregalou os olhos. – Igual a você, maluquinha, maluquinha.

- Tem um cartão. – Celina sorriu largo lendo em voz alta.

"Para você nunca se esquecer de dançar, ser feliz e fazer os outros felizes. Harry"

- Uau, agora eu sei por que você não me escreve tanto. – ela riu debochando. – Até eu te esqueceria com um garoto assim.

- Deixa de ser boba, Phillys. Você está careca de saber que meu namorado é o Joshua. Se esqueceu das fotos?

- Me lembro bem das fotos, principalmente das que tinham você junto com um moreno extremamente interessante. Olhos verdes, não? Não está na hora de trocar de namorado? Ou arrumar dois? – ela deu uma piscadela.

Celina revirou os olhos.

- Tinha me esquecido como sua mente é pervertida.

- Pervertida mas satisfeita. – Phillys passou o braço pelo ombro da prima. – Este Joshua não te deixa com este brilho no olhar.

- Mas te plagiando, querida prima, me satisfaz. – as duas riram vendo a pequena bailarina dançar.

---

**N/A**: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Eu quero reviews!!!!! Estou me sentindo igual a cego em tiroteio, quem escreve precisa muito saber como a estória atinge a quem lê. Então façam o favor de escrever, pestinhas! Antes que eu surte de vez.

Sei que a estória está passando por um período lento, Harry e Celina namorando outros colegas e tal, mas para quem sabe ler nas entrelinhas já dá pra perceber que algumas coisas estão mudando. No próximo capítulo a ficha de alguém vai cair, e esse alguém vai começar a sofrer. Que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca sofreu por amor. Como diz uma amiga minha (pondo a mão no peito e exclamando dramaticamente): "Ooh, coração... dói, dói!"


	7. Quando Alguém é Nosso Destino

Capítulo 7

**Quando Alguém é Nosso Destino**

O ano passou veloz entre os estudos para os NOM's, namoro, partidas de quadribol e trapalhadas fenomenais do Ministério da Magia e da "adorável" Profª Umbridge. A AD fora descoberta e dissolvida, o Diretor Dumbledore foi obrigado a se tornar um fugitivo e o teto da escola parecia cair nas cabeças dos alunos. Celina, agora como titular, treinava com o time para o jogo final contra Slytherin. Alicia Spinnet tinha sido azarada e estava internada com as sobrancelhas cobrindo todo o rosto. Outra ausência sentida era dos gêmeos Weasley que tinham feito uma espetacular fuga da escola montados em suas vassouras Cleansweeps 7.

Celina acenou para Joshua do outro lado do campo. Seu namoro atingira um estágio que ela entendia como confortável. Sem sustos. Eles brincavam como duas crianças, descendo pelos corrimãos das escadas, dando cambalhotas no gramado do jardim. Ele competia com ela ponto a ponto no quesito maluquice. "São os loucos que inventaram o amor!", ele gritava voando alucinado com ela na vassoura. "E os hematomas também!", ela respondia rindo incontrolavelmente. Aprendeu a conhecê-lo, sabia que quando ele massageava a própria nuca era sinal de que estava com algum problema, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ter um sorriso no rosto. Também sabia que era quase impossível tirá-lo do sério. Ele era pura alegria, descomplicação, era o beijo roubado dado na frente da McGonagall (Celina se lembrava muito bem da boca apertada da professora), era a mania de jogá-la nas costas como um saco de batatas (não importando o quanto ela pudesse protestar). Já tinha amado antes, sabia como eram os sintomas, e a tristeza era que Joshua sempre seria o namorado ideal, engraçado e carinhoso, pelo qual ela jamais se apaixonaria. Ela sabia demais o que esperar dele, o quanto ele gostava dela, por isso se esforçava para ser duplamente afetuosa e doce quando estavam juntos. Era uma forma de compensar, uma imitação de amor, mas era a única coisa que podia oferecer.

- Bom treino, fadinha. – Joshua sentou-se ao lado dela no gramado.

Celina estava descansando juntamente com Ron e Harry. Hermione também tinha assistido a prática e já estava com os amigos.

- Espionando, Josh? – ela deixou que ele envolvesse sua cintura, os olhos apertados pelo apelido que detestava. Forçou o rosto a se desanuviar, usando o conhecimento que aprendeu na convivência com centenas de adolescentes: "Não importa o quanto você odeie um apelido, se deixar que saibam vai ser pior".

- Sem chance. Espero que vocês arrasem com a Slytherin. – ele ainda não tinha esquecido a amarga derrota nem os insultos trocados entre texugos e cobras no jogo que eliminara Hufflepuff do campeonato das casas. Draco Malfoy tinha sido particularmente malévolo, insultando Joshua como "sangue ruim" e até coisas piores durante todo jogo. Um fato que tinha deixado Celina muito mais irritada do que ele.

- Arrasar Slytherin... Estamos tentando. – Ron fitava o céu desanimado. Não havia sido um bom treino.

- E vamos conseguir, estamos cada vez melhor. – Harry incentivou o amigo com um tapa no ombro.

- Se você diz... – Ron torceu a boca.

- Você precisa ser mais autoconfiante. – Hermione disse fazendo Ron revirar os olhos e retrucar aborrecido.

- É, falou a grande conhecedora de quadribol.

- Confiança vai bem em qualquer situação, Ronald, não só em quadribol. Você não concorda, Harry? – ela se virou procurando por apoio.

Mas Harry não tinha escutado. Seu campo de visão estava focado no casal a sua frente. Joshua tinha o rosto de Celina entre as mãos e a beijava como se não existisse mais ninguém a sua volta. Alguma coisa ali estava terrivelmente errada. Os dois já namoravam a algum tempo, mas essa era a primeira vez que Harry os via se beijando. Foi como se uma lâmina fria estivesse trespassando seu coração e um sentimento surdo de raiva fosse sendo destilado em suas veias. Separar os dois violentamente lhe pareceu uma idéia maravilhosa. Arrastá-la para longe dele, uma idéia melhor ainda. Harry desviou o olhar com dificuldade daquela cena "obscena" e percebeu que Hermione o estivera observando com sua costumeira atenção enquanto Ron arrancava tufos de grama.

Ela não precisou de uma palavra para entender tudo.

- Tenho que me encontrar com a Cho. – Harry se levantou veloz. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Ele saiu ventando para o castelo, o cabo da Firebolt apertado na mão. As agulhadas no peito pareciam não querer diminuir, dando a impressão de estarem cadenciadas com seus passos. Tinha realmente combinado de se encontrar com a namorada, mas isso seria impossível naquele momento. Estava possesso. Estava irado. "Impossível se encontrar com uma garota quando se está pensando em outra..." Um flash de tudo que já tinha vivido com Celina passou por seus olhos.

Ela caída sobre ele no Nôitibus.

Descendo as escadas para o Baile de Inverno.

Eles escondidos num armário de vassouras, rindo juntos quando os fogos dos gêmeos se espalharam por toda Hogwarts.

Ela dividindo seu mais importante segredo com ele.

O amuleto de Ísis brilhando em suas mãos.

O balaço acidental que ela lhe acertara enquanto imitava Fred Weasley.

Ela debruçada sobre ele querendo saber se estava vivo.

Seus cabelos compridos sacudidos pelo vento frio de inverno, ou pela brisa quente do verão.

Seus olhos sobre ele.

Então ele soube.

Harry congelou o pensamento no mesmo instante em que deteve os passos. Um raio não o teria fulminado tão forte.

"Como é que a gente sabe que uma pessoa é nosso destino?", sua própria voz tinha dito um dia.

"Isso é uma coisa que você vai ter que descobrir sozinho.", a voz dela respondera então.

- Aah não... não. – ele sentiu o ar faltar quando a realidade o atingiu como um soco no estômago. Ele descobriu sozinho, e do pior jeito que poderia.

Ele gostava de Celina.

Queria estar no lugar de Joshua beijando Celina.

Queria que Joshua deixasse de existir e que fosse ele a apertar nos braços aquela menina-mulher.

Apertar sua fragrância irreverente.

Provar o gosto ardido-doce-salgado-doído que adivinhava em sua boca.

O mesmo gosto que a vida devia ter.

Aquilo devia ser amor...

Ele tinha se apaixonado pela amiga e soube numa compreensão instantânea, como se aquilo estivesse gravado em seus ossos, que não teria mais paz enquanto não a tivesse para si.

Harry se voltou para trás enxergando a garota nos braços do namorado. Era inegável o quanto os dois se davam bem, inegável a maneira delicada de Celina acariciar o pescoço do rapaz. Uma confissão insuportável de amor.

- Vai ser um longo inferno. – ele murmurou baixinho enquanto descobria o que era ser picado pelos ferrões amargos do ciúme.

---

O quê você faz quando está apaixonado por alguém? Como se porta diante dessa pessoa? E como você faz quando essa pessoa é sua amiga? E tem namorado? Como faz para ela não perceber? Dá para ver ela abraçada com outro e fingir que está feliz? Tem como ela se encostar em seu braço quando se joga no sofá sem você sentir seu corpo todo se arrepiar? E quando ela apoia o rosto nas mãos, o dever de casa esquecido, e viaja sonhadora por um mundo particular? Como se controlar para não colocá-la no colo e a trazer de volta para você? Tem modo de olhar civilizadamente para ela ao dizer bom dia quando teve os sonhos mais loucos e perfeitos durante toda a noite? Sonhos vivos demais? E, finalmente, como fazer de conta que está tudo bem quando sua própria namorada segura sua mão e pergunta por que vocês quase nem se beijam mais?

Harry não sabia como responder a essas perguntas, mas sabia que já devia ter terminado com Cho. Só que ela, de alguma forma, sempre conseguia fugir desse assunto. Era esperta demais para não ter notado seu estado mental totalmente distante. Por isso sua pergunta o pegara tão de surpresa. Tinha permanecido calado pensando se havia um jeito de dizer o que precisava sem magoá-la.

- Nós dois... não está mais dando certo, Cho. – ele falou devagar.

Ela o soltou bruscamente dando dois passos para trás. Seu rosto pareceu se endurecer e modificar bem na frente de Harry.

- Estranho ouvir isso de alguém que até outro dia se arrastava atrás de mim querendo uma chance. – ela disse entre chocada e sarcástica.

Ele percebeu que ela o atacava por se sentir ofendida. Achou melhor se manter de boca fechada.

- Roger Davies gosta de mim até hoje, você sabia? - ela se aproximou. – Ainda me chama pra sair. Provavelmente acha que eu estou perdendo meu tempo com você.

- Então você pode ficar feliz por se ver livre de mim. – ele disse calmo. – Você é uma garota legal...

- Eu não preciso que você me diga que eu sou legal, incrível, ou o que quer que seja. Eu já sei de tudo isso. – ela o cortou muito nervosa. – O que eu quero saber é como do dia para a noite você ficou diferente, esfriou.

- Aconteceu. Eu mudei, meus sentimentos mudaram.

- E essa mudança tem algo a ver com Celina McGregor? – ela observou desconfiada Harry mexer nos cabelos, evidentemente incomodado. – Vocês estão tendo alguma coisa?

- É óbvio que não. – ele não a encarava. - Ela tem namorado e até agora eu estava com você. Eu nunca te traí.

- Ah meu Deus... – ela começou a rir. – Como você é patético. Não me traiu por que sua amiguinha nem sabe que você existe. Do contrário era capaz dela manter os dois. Parker como namorado, você como... - sua expressão se tornou mais venenosa. - O que você seria? Divertimento? Seria bem típico dela.

- Deixe Celina fora disso. Isso é entre nós dois. – ele a interrompeu num tom baixo mas muito sério. – Você realmente é bonita Cho, mas para um relacionamento dar certo isso não é o suficiente.

- Eu deveria tomar lições com sua namoradinha de faz de conta? O que ela poderia me ensinar?

- Aprender a ter compaixão pelos outros, a ver que o mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo, e que beleza, no final das contas, não é tão importante. – ele de repente descobriu muitas coisas que não gostava nela. - É, você poderia aprender algumas coisas com Celina.

Ele piscou com o calor da bofetada. Seu rosto ficou de um intenso tom avermelhado, mais pela raiva do que pela marca do tapa em sua face.

- Não se aproxime de mim novamente. – ela disse com a voz trêmula.

- Então se retire, por favor. O mais rápido que puder. – se ela não saísse logo ele não sabia o que podia fazer.

---

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – era a terceira vez que Hermione insistia.

- Eu só terminei um namoro, não estou morrendo. – ele respondeu mal humorado se afundando na poltrona da sala comunal. – Por que a insistência, pelo amor de Deus?

- Você tem marcas de dedos no rosto. – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Está tão forte assim? – ele esfregou a mão na face marcada.

- Oooh, como ficou o outro cara? – Celina chegou por detrás da poltrona, acompanhada por Neville, e fez uma careta ao olhar para o rosto do amigo.

- Cho provavelmente está muito bem, – ele largou os braços pelos lados da poltrona, não tinha mais como esconder mesmo. – a mão um pouco inchada, talvez.

- Com licença, tenho um... ah, dever. – Neville se afastou discretamente tendo entendido a situação delicada do colega.

- A coisa deve ter sido feia. Vocês terminaram? – Celina perguntou tranqüila enquanto ele fazia que sim. – Achei que estava tudo bem entre vocês... O que aconteceu?

- Isso deve ser pessoal... Tem alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer? Qualquer coisa? – Hermione interrompeu tendo a impressão que era melhor não aprofundarem os motivos que levaram o casal ao rompimento. Ao menos o óbvio motivo principal, que amarrava os cabelos descuidadamente naquele momento, reflexos dourados faiscando com a agitação, sem fazer a menor conta dos olhos verdes melancólicos que seguiam seus movimentos.

- Na verdade está tudo bem. – ele não podia propriamente dizer que estava deprimido por outra razão. A razão de pernas torneadas e arzinho entediado na sua frente.

- Não vou dizer que lamento. – Celina colocou seus grandes olhos sobre ele. – Ela nunca foi muito simpática. Provavelmente tinha outros atrativos. – ela apertou os olhos significativamente. - Mas se meu amigo está triste acho que posso dar um jeito de pelo menos ajudá-lo a afogar as mágoas. Afogar literalmente. – um sorrisinho se insinuou no canto de sua boca.

- O que você quer dizer? – Hermione a interpelou, desconfiada.

- Você vai saber logo, logo. Vamos acabar com Slytherin no jogo de amanhã e depois vocês dois estão convidados, junto com Ron, para o que eu chamo de entorpecimento provisório e imediato de problemas emocionais. À propósito, vamos precisar do mapa do maroto e da capa da invisibilidade.

- São todos seus. – Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Não vou fazer nada ilícito! – Mione protestou.

- Ah, vai sim! Quem foi que perguntou ao Harry se podia ajudar em alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa? – Celina debochou.

- Harry não me pediu isso.

- Hermione... – o bruxo lançou um olhar maroto de cumplicidade à Celina. – na verdade seria muito importante pra mim poder contar com seu apoio.

- Estou vendo que você foi totalmente corrompido por essa aí. – ela percebeu os dois mordendo os lábios para não rir.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Harry fez uma cara intrigada.

- Nem eu. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou uma fonte límpida de inspiração a ser seguida.– Celina forçou uma expressão virtuosa no rosto.

- Se eu perder meu distintivo... – Hermione resmungou tomando o rumo do dormitório, fazendo os dois amigos soltarem boas risadas.

- Te curar vai ser sopa. – Celina o perscrutou. - Você nem parece que está sofrendo por amor.

- Você nem faz idéia... – ele deu um sorrisinho enigmático. – Mas aceito qualquer alívio alternativo que você puder oferecer.

---

O jogo contra Slytherin estava sendo dez vezes mais difícil do que Celina tinha imaginado, dois balaços já a haviam atingido, um de raspão nas costas, outro doloroso no quadril esquerdo. Os novos batedores gryffindors não chegavam aos pés de Fred e George. Os gêmeos estavam mesmo fazendo falta. Estavam apenas dez pontos na frente da serpente, e com Ron tendo machucado o braço, o jogo se tornara mais desesperado e caótico. Harry passou voando veloz por ela:

- Cuidado com as costas! – ele gritou, fazendo com que ela se abaixasse bem a tempo, outro balaço passou zunindo por seu ouvido.

- Onde estão os batedores, droga? – ela praguejou para si mesma, conseguindo se emparelhar com o artilheiro da Slytherin e roubar a goles bem debaixo do nariz dele.

Redemoinhos de vento jogavam sua vassoura como pipa de papel, e com a goles debaixo do braço ela só desejava ter força suficiente para passar pelo goleiro em forma de armário e arremessar contra o gol adversário. Só mais um pouquinho...

- Gol da Gryffindor! – uma garota loura de aspecto avoado anunciou alegre no alto-falante. – A artilheira é Celina McGregor, ótima garota, me convidou para alguma coisa secreta depois do jogo. Tenho certeza que vai ser ótimo.

Celina mordeu o lábio inferior apertado, a última coisa que precisava agora era de uma maldita crise de risos. Tomou uma nota mental de no futuro explicar à Luna o significado da palavra secreto.

A torcida deu um imenso suspiro naquele momento. Ron acabara de realizar uma esplêndida defesa, fazendo a goles voar dezenas de metros acima, bem próximo à outra artilheira da Gryffindor. Se aproveitando da oportunidade, Katie Bell agarrou a goles e a jogou para Celina. A garota se preparava para lançá-la a um dos aros quando recebeu uma violenta trombada de outro jogador. Draco Malfoy a empurrou com força, ombro a ombro. A goles se soltou no ar durante o impacto.

- Sai do caminho, McGregor! – Draco gritou inutilmente, a garota não se moveu um centímetro para longe.

- Sabe, quando os garotos crescem... eles geralmente param de empurrar as garotas que gostam... e começam a mandar flores. – ela disse ofegante com o esforço de não cair da vassoura. Tinha acabado de ver o pomo esvoaçando muito perto, precisava ganhar tempo.

- Continue falando enquanto cai. Quando chegar ao chão me diga se é macio. – ele a empurrou mais brutalmente, fazendo com que ficasse cada vez mais difícil para a garota se manter na vassoura. Ela já não enxergava o pomo.

Pelo canto do olho Celina viu Harry se dirigindo à toda para a outra extremidade do campo, um brilho amarelo se fazendo visível à distância. Será...

- Adivinha só, eu sei o quanto sou importante pra você, mas pra sua informação o pomo de ouro não sou eu, – ela caçoou. – mas aquele ali com o Harry.

Deu resultado, ele a deixou imediatamente, seguindo à toda para o local onde Harry estava. Nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho, na sua ânsia de importunar Celina tinha deixado de aproveitar a chance de dar uma vitória inédita em seis anos para sua casa.

Antes que conseguisse enxergar o que acontecia ela ouviu os berros da multidão. Harry voava para o chão, tinha o braço levantado, a minúscula bolinha dourada se agitando em sua mão. Ela deixou que um sorriso cansado se abrisse em seu rosto. Tinha vencido seu primeiro jogo de quadribol.

Ela conseguiu pousar no momento em que Harry se soltou dos colegas e correu em sua direção, a colhendo num abraço apertado.

- Você conseguiu. – ela murmurou baixinho em seu ouvido, ainda zonza pela mistura de cansaço com adrenalina.

- Não, nós conseguimos! – ele disse radiante, tirando os pés dela do chão.

Celina envolveu o pescoço dele feliz, no abraço mais gostoso que se lembrava de ter dado em toda sua vida. Fechou os olhos, por ela, poderia ter ficado assim para sempre.

- McGregor!!! – um grito retumbante a fez tirar seus braços do amigo. Joshua vinha correndo com um sorriso de pura satisfação. – Eu sabia! Esta é minha garota! Você conseguiu! – ele praticamente a tomou dos braços de Harry, a levantando no ar, fazendo com que girassem vertiginosamente.

Harry deu as costas de imediato, uma forte sensação de vazio nos braços. Deixou que os colegas que invadiam o campo o cumprimentassem enlouquecidos. Gryffindor ergueria a taça em alguns momentos, mas para ele a alegria da vitória tinha como que perdido o brilho. Caminhou para o palanque tomando o cuidado de não se virar para trás. Não estava disposto a ver Celina sendo beijada e esmagada por outro. Jamais estaria.

---

Já era a milésima palmada que recebia no ombro, mais um pouco precisaria procurar por Madame Pomfrey. A bruxa tinha curado a luxação do braço de Ron com um simples toque de varinha. De seu estratégico lugar, mais ao canto do salão, Harry olhou para o ruivo. Ron tinha conversado um pouco com uma risonha Lavender e agora contava uma interminável versão sobre sua última defesa para uma Hermione que sorria complacente. Harry riu largo quando a garota o olhou de viés. Seu sorriso congelou no rosto ao ver Celina abrir caminho entre os agitados colegas, recusando dez garrafas de cerveja amanteigada ao mesmo tempo. Tinha trocado o uniforme por jeans e camiseta, os cabelos estavam úmidos, devia ter acabado de sair do chuveiro. Ele gostaria profundamente de segurá-la em outro abraço. O último não tinha sido o suficiente, nem perto disso. Ela parou bem na frente dele, a cabeça inclinada de lado.

- Parabéns, apanhador. – um meio sorriso brincava em sua boca. – Boa partida.

- Mesmo? – um sorriso zombeteiro se insinuou pelo rosto dele.

- Você sabe que sim. – ela de repente riu se pendurando em seu pescoço.

- Você é legilimente? – ele sussurrou enquanto envolvia sua cintura com os braços.

- Não agora. – ela apoiou o queixo em seu ombro. – Por quê? Estava tão necessitado assim de um abraço?

- Seu namorado atrapalhou o último. – ele tentou dar leveza à voz, como se aquilo não o tivesse incomodado de verdade.

- Ele estava só cumprindo o papel dele. – ela começou a deslizar os braços com a intenção de se soltar, mas se intrigou sentindo que Harry não a deixava sair do abraço.

- E qual seria esse papel? – ele falou em sua orelha.

- Ãh, de namorado atencioso, suponho. – ela voltou a apoiar o queixo no rapaz, sentindo os braços dele a cingirem com mais força. Ele devia estar sentindo muita falta da ex-namorada.

Harry respirava a fragrância fresca da pele dela, queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento, onde ela era só dele. Os dedos longos acariciando os cabelos dele com suavidade. Será possível que ela não sentia os violentos arrepios de seu corpo? Não sentia o sangue dele ferver? Ele tinha os lábios à milímetros do pescoço dela, numa vontade insana de provar seu gosto. Bastaria que aquele lugar estivesse um pouco mais vazio... um pouco mais escuro... Deu um passo instintivo para trás, trazendo a garota para uma parte menos iluminada.

- Vamos lá, seu menininho carente. – ela se desprendeu dele suavemente, mas com decisão, suas mãos o empurrando delicadamente para trás. – Eu te prometi algo ontem, se lembra? – ela olhou em seus olhos, fazendo que ele a soltasse relutantemente. - Me dê só um minuto. – ela sumiu pela escada do dormitório, voltando logo depois com uma mochila nas mãos. Pelo volume, a mochila continha bem mais do que capa e mapa. – Podemos ir.

Com um sinal combinado, Ron começou a puxar uma emburrada Hermione para fora da sala. Com o tumulto, não foi difícil saírem de certa forma desapercebidos.

Já do lado de fora, Celina fez com que os amigos parassem.

- O que foi agora? Esqueceu as bombas de fabricação caseira? – Mione tinha os braços cruzados, se recusando a encarar a amiga. Como de costume Ron as fitava com cara de paisagem, era sempre assim quando elas começavam a conversar usando termos "trouxas".

- Está faltando alguém. – Celina disse escondendo o sorriso.

- Algum terrorista? – Hermione insistiu.

- Só se for o terrorista mais doce e inofensivo do mundo.

O corpo de Neville Longbottom passou desajeitadamente pelo buraco do retrato.

- Oi, gente. – ele encarava os próprios pés com atenção, fingindo ignorar as caras de interrogação a seu redor.

Enquanto caminhavam, Neville emparelhou com Celina, cochichando muito audivelmente.

- Não vamos esperar por... você sabe. – ele viu o pescoço espichado de Ron e não completou a frase.

- Já vai estar esperando por nós. – ela falou meio em código, fazendo Hermione bufar.

- Isso não está me cheirando bem. – Mione fingiu não ver os olhares divertidos dos outros. – Definitivamente nada bem.

Eles subiram intermináveis lances de escada, no que Hermione reconheceu o caminho.

- Você não está nos levando para a torre de astronomia, está?

- Eu estou levando vocês para a torre de astronomia, estou! – Celina a imitou.

- Escute aqui, - Hermione empacou bruscamente, fazendo Ron trombar em suas costas.- até cego já percebeu o que você quer fazer...

- O que ela quer fazer? – Ron perguntou para a garota, que o ignorou.

- Mas nos trazer para um lugar onde o Filch pode chegar em um minuto...

- Sério, o que ela quer fazer? – Ron insistiu sendo novamente ignorado.

- O Filch não vai aparecer. – Celina parecia muito segura.

- Alguém aqui sabe o que ela quer fazer? – Ron olhou exasperado para Harry e Neville, que assentiram um para o outro.

- Todos. – disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros.

- Dãh... e não vão me dizer? – Ron bateu na testa com a mão fechada.

- Ãh... Não. – Harry se voltou para as amigas, não conseguindo deixar que um sorriso de lado surgisse em seu rosto enquanto Ron se avermelhava como um rabanete.

- Como você pode saber que o Filch não vai aparecer?– insistiu Hermione apertando os olhos miudinho para Celina.

- Por que... – ela olhou de relance para Neville e os dois sorriram coniventes.

- Filch vai estar ocupado esta noite. – Neville disse olhando para o relógio de pulso.

O trio olhou intrigado para Neville e Celina.

- Na verdade ele recebeu outro bilhete de amor... – o sorriso dela cresceu.

- E Madame Pince um outro idêntico esta tarde, de modo que... – Neville sorriu encabulado.

- Fiquem bem longe da biblioteca hoje à noite. – Celina piscou maliciosamente.

- Ooh, não façam isso comigo... Daria qualquer coisa pra ver a cena. – Ron se esqueceu da afronta dos amigos, fazendo um ruído alto de riso com o nariz, enquanto Hermione se limitava a abrir a boca com descrença. - As duas múmias apaixonadas. – os ombros do ruivo se sacudiam em risadas silenciosas.

Harry se colocou ombro a ombro com Celina, dizendo baixo:

- Ah meu Deus, você corrompeu Neville! – ele tinha uma expressão meio incrédula, meio deliciada. - Neville, Celina!

- Todo mundo tem seu preço. – ela suspirou satisfeita, finalmente abrindo a porta da torre de astronomia. – E todo mundo quer viver um pouco, então...

Quando entraram Harry soube o que ela quis dizer. Parada junto a uma janela, com um ar extremamente sossegado, estava Luna Lovegood. A julgar pelas bochechas púrpuras de Neville, os outros também não demorariam a entender.

---

- Eu não vou beber isso! – Hermione ignorava pela terceira vez o copo que Ron lhe estendia. – Francamente... embebedar os colegas com fire whiskey. – o comentário foi dirigido à Celina.

Os colegas estavam sentados no chão, tendo apenas um pequeno archote como iluminação. Uma precaução extra, caso o encontro de Filch se tornasse um perfeito desastre. Coisa que, intimamente, achavam ter uma boa possibilidade de acontecer.

- Ninguém é obrigado a beber, muito menos se embriagar. – a garota se defendeu. – E não é simplesmente fire whiskey, Mione. – Celina apontou para a garrafa teatralmente.– É um legítimo fire whiskey Jones. O que significa que esta linda garrafa foi "trabalhada" por Phyllis.

- Trabalhada como? – Ron bebericou seu copo provando o sabor. – Não tem gosto diferente.

- A diferença se dá no dia seguinte. – Celina explicou. – Nada de ressaca.

- Sua prima inventou um feitiço anti-ressaca? – Hermione entreabriu a boca estupefata.- Que tipo de bruxa faz uma coisa dessas?

- Uma muito inteligente, que gosta muito de infringir algumas regras e sabe bem as conseqüências. – Celina sentiu uma cutucada significativa de Harry.

- Beber não é pra qualquer um. – disse o bruxo. - Coisa que nossa Mione evidentemente não teria controle suficiente pra fazer. – Harry bateu seu copo no de Celina. Tinha tocado a nota certa para desafiar Hermione.

- Um brinde à Phillys, a quem não conheço mas aprecio enormemente a coragem. – finalizou o bruxo fazendo os demais colegas erguerem seus copos alegremente.

Hermione franziu os olhos e tirou o copo da mão de Ron virando seu conteúdo boca abaixo sem pestanejar.

---

Neville e Luna estavam sentados em cima da única mesa da torre. A garota tinha as duas pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus e fitava compenetrada seu copo de whiskey. Neville já tinha ensaiado por várias vezes iniciar um diálogo, mas sempre que abria a boca os olhos azuis da colega tiravam sua coragem.

- Você percebeu que só vieram casais pra cá? – Luna falou de repente fazendo o garoto arregalar os olhos.

- Três casais. - ela tornou. – Você acha que Celina planejou isso?

- Heim? Não, claro que não. – ele se atrapalhou na resposta. – Coincidência.

Luna voltou os olhos para o colega que se escondeu enfiando o nariz dentro do copo.

- É a primeira vez que me convidam pra algo assim. Quer dizer, já me chamaram uma vez para um clube do suicídio, mas acho que foi só uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Nunca antes colegas tão populares me convidaram pra beber fire whiskey, nem fazer nada do tipo.

- Te convidaram para um clube do suicídio? – Neville estava boquiaberto. Por mais que algumas vezes se sentisse excluído, jamais um colega fora tão cruel.

- Umas garotas bem desagradáveis da Slytherin. – ela pareceu não dar a menor importância para tal maldade. – Queria ver a cara delas se soubessem que estou com vocês.

- Você está enganada. – ele abaixou a cabeça apontando com o copo para os demais. – Eles é que são populares. Eu nem ando com eles normalmente.

- Você teve coragem pra participar da AD. Também já te vi com a Celina algumas vezes e ela sempre diz que você é melhor do que até você mesmo sabe. – ela insistiu. – Eles gostam de você.

Neville sentiu o pescoço ficar quente com o comentário.

- Luna... você tem, ãh... saído com alguém?

- Só com vocês, hoje à noite. – a garota não entendeu o alcance da pergunta.

- Mas, acha alguém interessante na escola? Só como hipótese. – ele se precipitou mais vermelho ainda.

Luna pareceu pensar por um minuto.

- Ah, você está falando de rapazes. – ela girou os olhos para o teto matutando. – Bom, tem com certeza alguns, mas eu acho que não adianta ter só beleza, as pessoas precisam ser legais. – ela começou a contar nos dedos. – Deixa ver... Tem os gêmeos Weasley, Fred e George.

- Eles fugiram de Hogwarts, – Neville falou depressa. - então não contam.

- Christian Kane, da Hufflepuff.

- É o capitão do time, namora com a goleira.

- Joshua Parker.

- Namorado da Celina.

- O Harry, é claro.

- Ah... ele namorava com a Cho Chang até outro dia.

- É, mas acho que não acabou bem. Pelo menos ela tem parecido muito furiosa com ele.

- Se eles se gostarem, bem, tem sempre a possibilidade de reatarem. – Neville disse esperançoso.

- Acho difícil. – Luna tinha os olhos sonhadores fixados em algum ponto. – Não enquanto ele for apaixonado pela Celina.

- Quê? – Neville teve a impressão de que tinha perdido alguma coisa.

- É só olhar pra ele.

Neville seguiu a direção do olhar da garota. Viu apenas os dois colegas conversando no chão, nada mais.

- É mesmo? – ele disse incerto. Luna era a pessoa mais diferente que já tinha conhecido. E tinha cada idéia...

Ela deu de ombros vendo que ele não acreditava.

- Também tem o Benjamin.

- Que Benjamin? – Neville franziu os olhos.

- Benjamin Travis da minha casa. – Luna sorriu imperceptivelmente. – Do sexto ano. Você sabe quem é. Todo mundo sabe...

- Ah, este Benjamin. – o garoto falou com enfado. Estava farto de escutar garotas dando risadinhas quando o viam passar. – Vocês são amigos?

- Não sei, mas ele me trata bem.

- Ele não é um pouco... volúvel demais? Já ouvi muita coisa.

- Teve uma briga de tapas outro dia na sala comunal, duas garotas do sétimo ano, cada uma se dizendo a namorada dele. Você está querendo saber se ele é galinha? – Luna aumentou o sorriso. – Definitivamente é. E penso que um pouco impetuoso demais. Mas é um cara legal, interessante.

Neville pareceu amuado com a resposta, se perguntando se havia coelho naquele mato.

- Bom, e você? – Luna o fitou depois de provar sua bebida. – Acha alguma garota interessante?

- Talvez. – ele a olhou por um segundo. – Acho.

- Quem? – ela tinha desfilado uma lista de rapazes e agora esperava uma resposta mais satisfatória do que "acho".

- Algumas... – ele se remexeu inquieto. O frio na barriga roubando sua capacidade de falar a verdade.

- Estou esperando um nome. – ela aproximou a cabeça confidencialmente.

- Celina. – "Droga!" o nome saiu antes que ele pudesse pensar. De onde tinha tirado aquilo? Agora Luna iria pensar que ele gostava da colega.

- Mesmo? – Luna recuou para a mesma posição de antes. – Bom, não é que eu esteja surpresa, você deve imaginar o que eu escuto dos rapazes que conheço. Tem horas que parece que só existe uma garota em toda a escola... – ela tombou a cabeça de lado sem o menor sinal de ressentimento. - Mas eu imaginava que você seria diferente... mais original.

Neville teve vontade de se atirar do alto da torre.

- Pode me servir novamente? Estou ficando um pouco alegre, mas é bom fazer uma travessura de vez em quando. - ela estendeu seu copo para o garoto com um largo sorriso.

"Neville, você é um idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota..."

Ele fez o que ela pediu se amaldiçoando sem parar. Luna era uma garota excêntrica, sincera e atraente, de um jeito pouco convencional, é verdade, mas que decididamente tinha algo de exclusivo. Ele pensou sobre isso tendo a incômoda sensação de que tinha desperdiçado uma grande chance aquela noite. O clube do suicídio até que parecia uma boa idéia agora.

---

Ron riu camufladamente vendo as tentativas de Hermione de aparentar uma sobriedade que já não existia faz tempo. Ela podia ser uma leoa quando se tratava de inteligência e conhecimento, mas para coisas corriqueiras da vida, como bebida alcoólica, não passava de uma gatinha dengosa.

"Quem manda bancar a fodona?"

Estavam encostados numa das janelas, a brisa da noite remexendo seus cabelos. Ela estava corada, como se estivesse com febre, os olhos muito brilhantes e os cabelos um pouco mais desalinhados que o normal. Mas ele tinha que admitir, estava muito bonita. Sem aquela postura rígida, certinha, ela ficava menos intimidante, se parecendo como uma garota devia ser, na sua opinião. Despreocupada, charmosa, até sensual. Hermione podia tirar o fôlego. Ele parou de sorrir achando meio errado pensar na amiga daquele jeito. E Deus sabe que não era a primeira vez.

- Você sabe, Ronald, esse whiskey Johneson não tem nada de forte. – ela falou com a voz meio arrastada. – A prima de Celina não tem nada de especial por enfeitiçar ele, por ter "coragem" de beber ele. – ela desdenhou. - Estou me sentindo completamente normal.

- Claro que está, Mione. Nunca te vi tão bem. – ele voltou a controlar o riso pelo duplo sentido da última frase.

Tinham colocado água no copo da colega quando ela pedira a terceira dose. Quando perceberam que estava rindo um pouco demais. O que se mostrou muito correto por que Hermione virava os copos d'água um atrás do outro sem perceber que não tinham gosto e que foram enfeitiçados para ficar da cor âmbar.

- Hogwarts não é o lugar mais bonito que você já viu na vida? – ela respirou profundamente.

Ron concordou olhando a paisagem noturna coroada por uma imensa lua cheia.

- É tão romântico... – ela tinha fechado os olhos e Ron abriu muito os seus. – Dá vontade de se apaixonar.

"Desde quando Hermione fala coisas assim?"

- O Victor costumava dizer que era o lugar mais perfeito do mundo.

- É mesmo? E o que mais o Vitinho dizia? – Ron tinha fechado a cara automaticamente. Um efeito que o nome do Búlgaro sempre provocava.

"Não que eu queira alguma coisa com Hermione", Ron se justificou consigo mesmo, mas era muita cara de pau dela ficar falando do Krum enquanto estava com ele.

- Ele dizia que eu era uma garota fascinante. – ela disse baixinho. – Você acha que ele estava mentindo?

- O quê? – ele se espantou com a pergunta direta. – Como diabos eu vou saber?

- Não, acho que não era mentira. Dava pra perceber pelo jeito dele me olhar. – ela o fitou. - O que **você **acha de mim?

Os olhos dela tinha nocauteado o bruxo, que ficou sem fala.

- Você também não sabe, Ronald? – ela tinha os olhos pesados pelo efeito do whiskey, mas ele podia jurar que a pergunta tinha sido feita deliberadamente para provocá-lo.

- O que eu sei é que você não está no seu estado normal, e amanhã vai estar achando essa conversa muito absurda.

- Você acha Lavender Brown mais interessante do que eu?

- O quanto você bebeu? - ele sacudiu a cabeça perplexo. "Tomara que o efeito passe logo."

- Vi vocês conversando mais cedo. Ela era toda dentes. – Hermione se equilibrou segurando o parapeito da janela. – Vocês se amam?

- Quem é você, e o que fez com Hermione? – Ron se afastou ligeiramente. - Acho melhor te levar para o dormitório. Antes que você decida me casar com Lavender, ou coisa assim.

Ron pegou a capa e o mapa dizendo a Harry que já voltava.

- Não prefere que eu vá? – perguntou Celina. – A idéia do fire whiskey foi minha afinal.

- Nah, tudo bem. – Ron dispensou a ajuda com um aceno de mão. – Ela está bem estranha, mas ainda não é perigosa.

Ele olhou para o mapa. "Barra limpa." Não pôde evitar um olhar furtivo para a biblioteca, constatando impressionado que haviam dois pares de pegadas ali, bem juntinhas. Ele assobiou baixinho. "Quem diria..."

Hermione se deixou levar até um certo tempo ao que começou a se mostrar inquieta.

- Aonde você está me levando? Não quero ir dormir!

- Fala baixo. – ele sussurrou por baixo da capa. – E fica quieta, Mione, está dando pra ver seus pés.

- Eu quero saber! – ela puxou a capa de cima dos dois.

- Ah, por Merlin, tudo bem. Vou te levar pra ver a lua. – ele mentiu tentando cobrir os dois novamente.

- Ver a lua? – ela se afastou tropeçando. - Devia levar a sua namorada.

Ron girou os olhos para o teto.

- Lavender não é minha namorada! – ele tentou falar baixo.

- E o que ela é? – Hermione tinha a típica insistência dos bêbados. Não iria se cansar até ouvir o que queria.

- Não é minha esposa, noiva, nem prometida! – ele respondeu já ficando furioso com a teimosia da garota. – Volte pra cá, antes que eu te pegue à força!

Ela o olhou com as mãos na cintura, com aquela expressão de "quero ver você tentar". Ron bufou reconhecendo que se não quisesse "drama" teria que satisfazer o capricho da garota.

- Ok, nós nos beijamos uma vez se você quer tanto saber. E até onde eu conheço as leis bruxas não tem nenhum crime nisso. Agora venha já aqui!

- Não vou. – ela bateu de costas numa armadura fazendo o som ecoar pelo corredor.

Ron fez uma careta e olhou depressa para o pergaminho. Suspirando de alívio o colocou de novo no bolso das vestes. Era muita sorte o Filch estar tão ocupado.

- Não vou a nenhum lugar com você, por que você é um cego, Ronald. – ela se virou brava, dando as costas para o ruivo e saindo desabalada. – Um idiota cego!

- Eu juro que hoje te estuporo, Hermione. – ele falou baixo, trincando os dentes e correndo em seu encalço.

Ela conseguiu dar dez passos incertos e acelerados antes de ser atropelada por Ron. Na confusão os dois caíram embolados no chão. Ele ficou por cima da garota e precisou de vários segundos preciosos para notar a posição insólita em que estavam. Notar e gostar. Gostar muito. Evitou a tentação se desvencilhando rapidamente da colega, fazendo com que ela ficasse rapidamente de pé. Hermione procurou se equilibrar jogando os braços no pescoço do bruxo, sem nem ter entendido como tinha ido parar ali.

Quando ela apoiou seu corpo no dele, Ron sentiu um profundo arrepio eriçar seus pêlos; braços, pernas, pescoço. Se esqueceu da pressa, deixando a capa da invisibilidade deslizar abandonada para o chão.

"Ela só pode estar curtindo com a minha cara."

Já tinha imaginado os dois exatamente daquele jeito. E expulsado o pensamento com toda energia em todas as vezes. Pensamento caprichoso, que teimava em voltar e se transformar em realidade.

E a realidade eram os olhos castanhos de Hermione, sua pele corada, sua submissão e especialmente sua boca entreaberta. Precisava ser de ferro para se segurar. E ele não era...

Varrendo todo o bom senso da mente, Ron apertou o corpo da garota contra o seu e colou sua boca na dela com a vontade acumulada de muitos anos de espera. Sentiu imediatamente o gosto de whiskey e depois apenas... Hermione.

Hermione com seus braços apertando seu pescoço. Hermione com sua languidez inocente, sensual. Hermione que retribuía seu beijo com a boca de mel. Hermione que...

"PLAFF!!!"

Ron cambaleou com a força da bofetada, a lateral de seu rosto parecendo explodir.

- Eu não sou Lavender. – ela tinha os olhos semi cerrados e expressão ofendida. - Eu não sou mais uma... de suas conquistas.

Hermione se afastou ainda dizendo de costas.

- Cresça, seu idiota.

Ron esfregou o rosto chocado, não pelo tapa em si, nem pela reação exagerada da colega. Estava assombrado com o que tinha acontecido, com suas sensações, e sobretudo com a vontade de continuar beijando-a. Não importava o quanto pudesse estar furioso, o quanto tivesse vontade de estrangular seu pescoço.

---

Com as horas correndo e Ron parecendo ter se esquecido de voltar, Luna resolveu que mesmo sem capa e mapa, já era hora de dormir. Quando ela se foi, Neville olhou para os outros dois amigos pensando no que Luna tinha dito, e, resolvendo dar um voto de confiança para a loira, também decidiu se retirar.

A garrafa de fire whiskey descansava inocentemente no chão, seu líquido ardente perto do fim, sem ter a menor noção dos efeitos que provocara naquela noite. Nem dos que ainda iria provocar.

Ao contrário de se zangar, Harry estava pouco se importando com o sumisso do amigo. Na verdade era como se Ron tivesse tido um súbito lampejo de inspiração.

- À propósito, Joshua não veio... – Harry perguntou à Celina num tom vagamente interessado. – Algum problema?

- Nah, ele teve que estudar para os NIEM's. – ela se ajeitou melhor ao lado dele.

- Que pena. – falou satisfeito tomando mais um gole do líquido âmbar.

- Harry... – ela o chamou com a voz incerta. – Você não gosta do Josh, né?

Ele se engasgou com a bebida fazendo força para não tossir.

- De onde você tirou isso? – limpou o queixo na manga.

- Você quase não fala com ele, sempre sai de perto quando ele chega... não sei.

- Você está confundindo as coisas, Celina. Eu não tenho intimidade com ele, só isso. – o bruxo se forçou a encarar a amiga.

- Josh é um cara muito legal, muito mesmo. – ela não tinha engolido. – Ia gostar de ter um amigo como você.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele é boa pessoa, - impossível ficar amigo do rival, daria outro nó em sua cabeça. – talvez só não seja a pessoa certa pra você.

Harry se sentiu meio chocado com o que tinha acabado de dizer, a bebida soltando sua língua perigosamente.

Celina deixou seus olhos pesarem tentando se concentrar no que tinha ouvido.

- Não consigo pensar num único motivo pra você dizer uma coisa dessas.

- Você está gostando dele? De verdade? – ele jogou verde. – Por que às vezes parece só amizade.

Celina não respondeu. Ela abraçou as pernas deitando o rosto de lado sobre os joelhos e fitou Harry por um longo tempo.

- Essa noite era pra te deixar alegre, mas está indo para um lado muito sério. – desconversou. – Daqui a pouco você vai estar querendo fazer confidências sobre a Cho.

- Não estou minimamente preocupado com a Cho. No que me diz respeito já é passado. E agora, você pode responder minha pergunta? – ele insistiu tocando os cachos de cabelo que desciam pelos joelhos dela.

Celina não sabia por que, mas não se sentiu muito confortável em discutir sua vida sentimental com o amigo. Resquícios do antigo hábito de se resguardar. E também a intuição indefinida de que aquela não era uma simples pergunta. Harry parecia diferente.

- Eu gosto do Josh tanto quanto poderia gostar de alguma pessoa. – disse numa meia verdade.

- Como do Dimitri?

"Bingo!"

O antigo vazio no peito se manifestou junto com o efeito do whiskey. Uma combinação desastrosa.

- Se você não mudar de assunto acho que vou ter que ir embora. – ela tinha se endireitado e deixado de olhar para ele.

- Me desculpe, Celina, por favor. – Harry percebeu que tinha ultrapassado uma linha proibida. – É só... preocupação de amigo, não estou querendo me meter na sua vida.

- Ah, Harry, sinto muito. – ela voltou a olhar para ele, as bochechas coradas. – Eu estou sendo uma chata. Isso sempre acontece quando alguém fala o nome "dele" de surpresa. Você deve saber já que também perdeu gente que amava.

- Provavelmente sua sensação é diferente. Não conheci meus pais. – foi a vez de Harry voltar os olhos para a janela ao lado, virando outra dose de whiskey.

"Droga!" Celina revirou os olhos ainda mais envergonhada. "Eu e a minha boca grande."

- Se você puder perdoar a pessoa mais estabanada e sem tato que você já conheceu na vida, e se puder dar só um sorrisinho, eu te prometo responder qualquer pergunta que quiser. – ela pousou a mão no braço dele. – Mesmo que for a mais cabeluda que você conseguir imaginar.

Harry riu para seu copo vazio, sacudindo a varinha e voltando a enchê-lo juntamente como o da garota.

- Você não tem segredos cabeludos. – ele lhe lançou um olhar enviesado.

- E você nunca deve subestimar uma garota. – Celina sorriu para sua bebida.

- Este é um bom conselho. – ele guardou a varinha e segurou a mão que ela apoiava no seu braço. – Vou me lembrar dele no futuro.

- Vamos ver... – começou a garota com o ar mais sério. – Joshua é incrível, de verdade. Muito talentoso em magia, muito engraçado, é claro. Tem o dom de deixar os outros felizes, mas...

- Mas... – ele a fitou interessado.

Celina abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de se decidir como continuar.

- Ele não é... eu não... – ela se virou para Harry. - Ah, Merlim, por favor, não me faz responder isso.

- Você não iria estar traindo ele só por dizer que não está apaixonada. – Harry lançou a isca e pescou um cintilante peixe colorido quando Celina se entregou olhando embaraçada para os pés.

- Imagino que não. – ela disse sem ver o olhar intenso do bruxo. Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela lhe dando força para continuar. – Daqui a pouco o ano acaba e ele se forma... não sei se dá pra continuar um namoro desse jeito. Claro, ele já disse que vem me ver sempre que puder, e nos fins de semana em Hogsmead, mas não acho que isso vá dar certo.

- Você já conversou com ele sobre isso?

- Não tinha conversado nem comigo sobre isso. – ela se sentou mais próxima do amigo, colocando a cabeça no seu ombro, o cansaço do jogo estava começando a dominá-la. – Só sei que não quero que ele fique machucado. Ele gosta de mim, sabe.

- Provavelmente há mais pessoas que gostam de você também. – Harry disse aspirando o perfume dos cabelos dela. Desde que o jogo acabara tivera mais contato com o corpo dela do que em toda sua vida. Estava ficando dependente.

- Eu não gosto de ninguém, Harry. – ela fechou os olhos quando ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. - Não consigo evitar.

E assim Celina se abandonou ao início de um pesado sono.

- Vou fazer você gostar. De qualquer jeito. Eu prometo. – ele murmurou apaixonado puxando-a adormecida para seus braços.

"Os meus olhos vidram ao te ver

São dois fãs um par

Pus nos olhos vidros pra poder melhor te enxergar

Luz dos olhos para anoitecer, é só você se afastar

Pinta os lábios para escrever, a tua boca em mim

Que a nossa música eu fiz agora

Lá fora a lua irradia a glória

E eu te chamo

Eu te peço, vem

Diga que você me quer

Por que eu te quero também"

---

**N/A**: Até que enfim! Este deu trabalho. Principalmente por que eu tenho a mania de escrever o cap enquanto tb escrevo coisas que ainda vão demorar a acontecer na Fic. Já tenho toda a estória na cabeça, mas de repente surge a idéia de como fazer e acho melhor aproveitar. Até agora valeu.

Estou ansiosa pra postar os próximos caps, mas eles ainda têm que ser muito trabalhados, por isso vamos devagar com o andor.

O trecho acima é da música Luz dos Olhos da Cássia Eller.

Mary: ainda bem que v está gostando, escrever dá um trabalho danado, mas é danado de bom. Especialmente qdo a gente recebe apoio. Beijo, beijo, beijo, beijo.

Ticha: oi menina, q delícia v. ainda estar aí. É verdade, não quis apressar as coisas com o casal. As coisas ficam + gostosas qdo a gente espera. Beijos mil.

E pra vocês que não escrevem mas lêem: beijos também, que eu hoje estou boazinha.

PS: Continuem a postos pq tia Georgea promete esquentar as coisas daqui pra frente.


	8. Ciúmes

Capítulo 8

**Ciúmes**

Um adolescente distraído, 16 anos recém completos, brincava rolando um pergaminho com os dedos. Estava refugiado sob a sombra de uma árvore no jardim bem cuidado da rua dos Alfeneiros n°4. Era um fim de tarde quente no início de agosto, o silêncio inusitado se devendo à ausência dos parentes do rapaz, cada um preocupado com sua própria vidinha comum, extraordinariamente banal, uma vidinha que nunca usaria palavras como extraordinário. Quanto ao rapaz, sim. Extraordinário era a vibração que exalava por todos os seus poros. Saltava aos olhos que Harry Potter era admirável, formidável, em outras palavras, extraordinário. Coisa que os Dursleys não podiam compreender e muito menos perdoar.

Harry rolava o pergaminho, o papel não aparentando ser velho, mas parecendo bastante manuseado, fazendo crer que fosse importante, como uma carta querida. Seu conteúdo, que o rapaz agora relia, confirmava as suspeitas.

"Harry,

não te vejo desde que o Expresso de Hogwarts parou em King's Cross. Não tinha muito a dizer então. Nem tenho muito agora, exceto que sinto sua falta.

Sirius se foi, ainda não consigo pensar nisso sem um aperto na garganta. Minha mãe me deu algumas fotos dele quando jovem, vi por seus olhos vermelhos que ela tinha chorado, pensando no quanto a vida foi injusta com ele, talvez. Foi assim que me senti o verão todo, enquanto lia as cartas de Hermione, de Phillys, enquanto guardava as fotos antigas de novo em seu velho baú. Fico doente ao olhá-las. Ainda é cedo demais. Quem sabe quando o tempo passar a gente não possa olhar juntos tantas outras fotos lacradas naquela arca? Fico ainda mais doente quando te imagino sozinho, trancado com seus tios. Você não é dado a confidências, mas sei que seria bom ter alguém pra segurar sua mão, pra poder contar. Se isto estiver correto faz de conta que estou perto de você. Meu pensamento está.

Não faço idéia do lugar onde estou escondida, meu pai pareceu não me achar digna de confiança pra ter esta informação. Depois de nossa pequena aventura no Ministério não posso sequer resmungar contra isso. Felizmente ainda voltarei à Hogwarts. Seria de se esperar que me mandassem para a China ou para a lua, mas devo minha estrela à minha mãe, que após uma discussão à portas fechadas (e à prova de orelhas extensíveis), me informou que meu pai havia cedido. Vovó diz que nunca viu meu pai sair de uma discussão tão derrotado.

O rescaldo do retorno das trevas e alguns poucos espiões bem plantados, nos faz crer que nosso nome já não é tão secreto assim, talvez seja este o motivo da escola ser o lugar mais seguro pra gente como eu, e também esta deve ser a razão de meus passos serem vigiados dia e noite por um auror, projeto de carteiro, que faria o Pirraça parecer a mais agradável das companhias.

Estas são as piores férias de todo o sempre.

Joshua não me escreveu, acho que a conversa de permanecermos amigos não deu resultado. Soube por Mione que ele conseguiu entrar no curso para curandeiro, queria poder dar os parabéns, mas fico feliz de todo jeito. Eu não deveria estar sentindo falta dele, mas estou. Sinto falta de Ron e Hermione, Luna e Neville, mais trinta e tantos colegas que me lembro agora, mas ninguém me faz tanta falta quanto você. No meio de tantas mentiras sei que posso ser verdadeira com você. Nada paga a sorte de ter te conhecido, por que somos amigos, somos iguais.

Te vejo em breve,

Celina Lux.

PS: Muito assunto pra quem não tinha nada a dizer."

Ele terminou de ler e passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados. Era difícil não pensar nela, difícil não pensar em Sirius, nos últimos acontecimentos do semestre passado. Ela estava certa, estava com o corpo trancado enquanto seus pensamentos viajavam velozes procurando algo que lhe trouxesse consolo, alguém que simplesmente segurasse sua mão e ficasse a seu lado vendo o dia terminar. Seria perfeito se fosse ela.

Em outras circunstâncias estaria dando pulos de alegria. Celina tinha terminado com Joshua pouco depois da esparrela no Ministério. Mas a perda de Sirius mudava tudo. Nos dias que antecederam as férias somente pôde se preocupar com isso e com o fato de que havia uma profecia que o condenava a matar ou morrer. Durante a viagem de volta ele notou que Celina ficara horas conversando e se despedindo de Joshua em outro vagão, permanecendo muito quieta quando voltou ao seu lugar, perdida na paisagem da janela. Nem assim ele se sentiu enciumado. Ela estava sozinha, estava livre. Nem assim ele se sentiu feliz.

Agora, com a carta dela nas mãos, o que sentia de verdade era vontade de lhe contar sobre a profecia, devolver a confiança que ela tinha posto nele. Mas feliz... ainda não podia dizer que estava. Quem sabe nos próximos dias, quando Dumbledore o levaria para a Toca.

---

- Não posso te obrigar a dizer o que aconteceu de verdade, nem te forçar a ficar comigo. Eu estou totalmente impotente... e isso é um saco. E mesmo assim consigo ser patético o suficiente pra achar que seria incrível a gente junto.

- Foi incrível. – Celina sentia os cabelos fustigando seu rosto em leves chicotadas, tal a força do vento. Poderia ter começado esta conversa em qualquer outro lugar, mas no seu entender a beira do lago era onde tudo tinha começado, portanto onde tudo deveria terminar. – E nunca diga que é patético.

- Isso não chega a ser surpresa de verdade, eu nunca fui tão próximo, tão importante como outros... – ele interrompeu sem querer escutar.

- Você é importante. – ela precisava encontrar um jeito de fazer isso sem magoá-lo. Não ia suportar perder definitivamente mais alguém naqueles dias.

- Como Hermione? Ronald? Importante como Harry Potter? – Joshua deixou um travo de mágoa pontuar sua frase final. – Acho que não.

- Isso não é justo Josh, eles são minha família em Hogwarts.

- Justo? Justiça é uma palavra que não cabe nessa conversa. – ele pareceu perder a paciência. - Justiça seria saber o que te aconteceu, o que são esses arranhões nos seus braços, por que Hermione Granger está internada na enfermaria ou por que você tem passado dias e dias apática como uma boneca de cera.

- Eu caí de uma escada. – ela falou simplesmente.

- Celina... – ele levantou as mãos descontente, sem querer ouvir subterfúgios.

- Eu caí de uma escada no Ministério da Magia. Fui atingida por uma azaração jogada por um Comensal da Morte. – ela falou sem energia, apenas querendo se livrar logo da informação.

O semblante no rosto do rapaz ficou sombreado. Ela viu que com sua percepção apurada ele soube que era verdade e também não chegou a se surpreender. Coisas estranhas aconteciam com ela. Celina gostaria de perguntar o que se passava pela sua cabeça, mas sabia que não tinha esse direito. Não enquanto negaria qualquer outra pergunta sobre o assunto.

- Você não vai dizer nada mais sobre isso, não é? – ele perguntou triste.

Ela apenas sorriu sem alegria fazendo que não.

- Então eu acho que preciso me afastar de você agora. – ele falou com a mesma tristeza.

- Por favor, não vamos acabar assim... eu gosto muito de você.

- Mas não o bastante pra ficar comigo, não o bastante nem pra confiar em mim. - ele pôs os olhos magoados nela. - Só me responda uma coisa, Celina. É a última pergunta que vou fazer. Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com Harry Potter?

Ela ficou calada, mas seus olhos devem ter transmitido algo como lealdade por que foi a vez de Joshua sorrir amargo:

- Você já respondeu. – ele a afastou gentilmente de sua frente. – Também não quero terminar assim, mas por enquanto é melhor eu ficar longe, você não está me fazendo muito bem.

Celina se revirou na cama se lembrando de como aqueles últimos dias de aula foram terríveis, do quanto foram solitários sem a alegria contagiante dele. Tinha que ser feito, sabia disso. Também sabia que precisavam conversar direito, se despedir direito, mas somente nas últimas horas dentro do trem tinha decidido ignorar a decisão dele e se aproximar. Tinha batido em sua cabine, os colegas dele saíram entre curiosos e brincalhões, as cortinas foram fechadas e minutos constrangidos se tornaram horas de conversa difícil, mas honesta. Antes dela sair ele tinha chamado seu nome, ela jamais se esqueceria da surpresa de ser espremida na porta da cabine por um Joshua intenso, num beijo de despedida que durara muito mais do que a razão se lembrava.

- Adeus, fadinha. – ele tinha acariciado sua bochecha saindo da própria cabine, a deixando sozinha e descomposta.

Ela voltou para os amigos com uma sensação de perda egoísta. Não amava Joshua, mas era bom demais te-lo consigo.

Com o passar das semanas, enquanto ficava presa dentro daquela casa, a sensação de perda se espalhou para tudo o mais, escola, quadribol, amigos, e Harry voltou a se tornar seu pensamento e saudade mais constante. Foi quando a carta nasceu.

Num cantinho de seu cérebro, Celina sabia que Joshua tinha razão, ele jamais seria tão importante em sua vida como Harry. Era quase como se Harry fosse parte dela.

---

- Anda meninos, ajudem Hermione com a bagagem. – Molly Weasley pedia ajuda pela garota que puxava um pesado baú com um braço e segurava um gato esperneante com o outro.

Ron tentou pegar a alça do malão, mas tendo tocado nos dedos da garota recuou a mão como se tivesse tocado em fogo. Tinha algo estranho com aqueles dois, pensou Harry substituindo o amigo na função de ajudar a amiga. Ela tinha aparecido na Toca nos últimos dias de férias, se portando quase como sempre, exceto que às vezes ela e Ron pareciam estranhamente formais em alguns momentos, uma coisa que Harry já tinha notado no final do quinto ano. Era certo ter acontecido alguma coisa, mas ele não estava disposto a se intrometer.

A senhora Weasley abraçou cada um fazendo as recomendações de praxe e se foi acompanhada por Tonks e Lupin, que guardavam sua retaguarda. Outros dois aurores permaneceram por perto esperando o Expresso de Hogwarts partir em segurança. Era um esquema de proteção necessário naqueles tempos, mas que sempre irritava Harry.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – Ron já refeito da confusão, tomou o malão de Hermione das mãos do amigo e se espremeu por entre o punhado de alunos que congestionavam a porta do vagão.

- Você já viu Celina? – Hermione lançou um de seus olhares a Harry, fazendo o bruxo parar de girar a cabeça e se voltar rapidamente para a colega.

- Não estava procurando.

- Ah, tudo bem, - ela se virou impaciente, o gato se contorcendo em seus braços. – quando você a encontrar diga que já estou voltando. Acho melhor acomodar o bichento e ver onde Ron enfiou meu malão.

No momento em que ela se foi, a cabeça do bruxo voltou a sondar a plataforma. Um número incomum de pessoas se juntava próximo àquele vagão, fazendo Harry se perguntar o que haveria de tão interessante por ali. Teria ficado surpreso em saber que a razão era o próprio. Graças ao Profeta Diário sua aventura no Ministério já não era segredo para ninguém, o que lhe conferira uma aura de herói predestinado aos olhos dos estudantes e bruxos em geral.

Ele fez uma volta com o corpo se deparando com Cho Chang. A oriental o encarou curiosa numa expressão de crescente interesse em seu rosto bonito. Ele conhecia mais daquela garota do que ela podia imaginar e não estava nem um pouco disposto a repetir o relacionamento "tocante" do último ano. Harry olhou divertido para ela e se desviou deliberadamente para outro lado. Então a chinesa foi varrida de sua mente. Celina Lux. Ele havia focalizando o objeto de sua procura. Se seus olhos pudessem teriam dado um longo assovio. Ela estava a mesma, mas estranhamente diferente, como se umas poucas semanas tivessem dado um acabamento mais adulto a suas feições. Aquela não era mais uma garota sapeca, era uma jovem que atraía e tentava, mesmo estando parada. Um ar mais sombrio tinha se instalado em seu rosto, algo que combinava com sua postura displicente tanto quanto uma risada escancarada o faria. Mais uma combinação ambígua para a jovem que tinha tantas facetas quanto o cristal que carregava no pescoço. Era uma garota de calça jeans, tênis e camiseta. Não era sexy, era sensual. Era discreta, mas se destacava na multidão.

Enquanto abria caminho por dezenas de garotas que se riam bobamente, "O que tinha de errado com elas?", o rapaz ia descobrindo realmente o quanto tinha sentido falta daquela garota.

Celina girou a cabeça até ver Harry emergir de uma massa compacta de meninas suspirantes, seus olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu levemente com o canto da boca.

Harry estava tão absorto em sua visão que só a meia dúzia de passos notou que Celina estava junto a um casal. Ele constatou espantado que aquela ao lado só poderia ser Florência Lux. A antiga namorada de Sirius, que se parecia com uma versão mais adulta e serena da filha, um possível espelho do futuro. Num átimo de segundo se lembrou de ter visto na penseira, em seu quarto ano, um Dumbledore paciente perguntando à jovem Berta Jorkins por que seguira um determinado casal.

"- Ele me azarou, Professor Dumbledore, e eu só estava brincando, só disse que o tinha visto beijando Florência atrás das estufas na quinta-feira passada...

- Mas por que, Berta – disse Dumbledore tristemente, fitando a menina -, por que você teve que segui-lo, para começar?"

Nunca mais tinha se lembrado disso, mas era evidente que devia se tratar de Sirius e Florência Lux. Harry entendeu o padrinho e sorriu de lado achando graça que pudesse estar gostando da filha que Sirius teria tido se a vida fosse diferente.

Celina completou os passos que os separavam e o abraçou levemente.

- Legião de fãs, Potter? – ela cochichou em seu ouvido. As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram indagadoramente. – E eu com pena por você estar sozinho... Venha conhecer meus pais. – ela o puxou pela mão.

Só então ele focalizou o bruxo imponente parado ao lado da mulher loira. Gabriel McGregor o olhou com curiosidade.

Celina o apresentou e o homem apertou sua mão de igual para igual.

- É um grande prazer. Há muito tempo quero conhecer o assunto inesgotável de minha filha. – falou descontraído, sem sequer dar a entender que pudesse ter ficado furioso por Harry ter metido a garota numa luta com Comensais da Morte. E logicamente tinha ficado.

- Você não parece nada difícil, mas Celina também não. – Gabriel o mediu com um indício de sorriso no rosto. - Tenho a sensação de que não gostaria de estar no lugar de Dumbledore, trancado com vocês dois naquele castelo.

Não era impossível gostar de Gabriel McGregor, pensou Harry aliviado. Quando se voltou para a mulher notou que esta tinha os olhos nublados de lágrimas.

- Sim, é o filho de Lily Evans. - ela disse olhando em seus olhos. – Não importa o quanto se pareça com James, o que eu vejo é Lily em você. – e abraçou Harry emocionada deixando o rapaz extremamente encabulado.

- Mamãe, você prometeu... – Celina falou derrotada.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – ela soltou Harry do abraço. – Me desculpe, são muitos anos de saudade...

- Não tem problema. A senhora era hum... amiga da minha mãe, não era? – ele falou cordialmente, ajeitando os óculos tortos no rosto.

- As melhores amigas. Celina tinha apenas três meses quando você nasceu. Por segurança nós tínhamos saído do país, então nunca pude te conhecer. Foram anos desejando te ver, mas Dumbledore era muito rigoroso em não chamar atenção sobre você enquanto estivesse com seus tios.

Harry assentiu com um "Não tem problema", mas a bruxa continuou:

- Eu quis te adotar, sabe, tentei de todas as formas, mas Dumbledore foi irredutível. – Florência passou a mão levemente pelo rosto dele.

"Ela quis me adotar? Eu seria criado como irmão de Celina?", ele pensou confuso. Seria bom crescer rodeado de amor, mas complicado demais em relação a seus sentimentos pela garota. Harry estava certo ao pensar que a convivência só o teria feito se apaixonar mais cedo ainda.

- Então só pude torcer de longe para que você fosse feliz, se tornasse um bruxo forte e admirável. Pelo que Celina nos diz você se tornou isso e muito mais.

- Mãe! – a garota estava escarlate. – Daqui a pouco o Harry vai achar que somos adoradores fanáticos.

Mas apesar do embaraço o rapaz tinha ficado imensamente feliz com o comentário. Celina tinha opiniões lisonjeiras sobre ele.

Ron e Hermione também chegaram a tempo de conhecer os pais da amiga. O ruivo ficara boquiaberto diante de Florência. Considerando Madame Rosmerta, ele sempre tivera uma inclinação por mulheres mais velhas. Eles ainda conversaram um pouco antes de embarcar, Florência fazendo Harry e os outros prometerem visitá-los quando as coisas acalmassem. Harry nem se importou quando a bonita bruxa o apertou num abraço final.

Já no vagão, Ron e Hermione se retiraram para a costumeira ronda e enquanto o trem ganhava velocidade, Harry e Celina se recolheram à sua cabine.

- Desculpa, ela não costuma ser assim. Geralmente é um poço de tranqüilidade. – Celina falou sobre a mãe e se jogou no sofá da cabine, deslizando as costas pelo encosto.

- Então ela quis me adotar? – Harry falou quase que para si mesmo.

- Isso também foi novidade pra mim. Pela paz de espírito dela foi bom não ter conseguido. – ela disse divertida. – Se eu sozinha fui uma hecatombe, imagina o estrago que a gente faria juntos?

O bruxo concordou soltando boas risadas.

- Como foi sua infância? – se interessou o garoto, coçando as orelhas de bichento.

- Feliz, um pouco solitária também. Tirando Phillys e Dimitri não tinha muitas crianças por perto. Só os pivetes emproados das festas de sociedade.

- Malfoy estava incluído?

- Claro. Apesar de que ele nunca me incomodou. Costumava ficar me seguindo, era até cansativo, mas não fazia por mal.

- Então foi um amor de infância...

- Não enche. – ela sorriu para os pés.

- Aposto que você também fazia sucesso entre os outros garotos.

- Acredite, eu não era flor que se cheire. – pelo olhar matreiro que ela lançou, Harry imaginou o monstrinho em pele de anjo que tinha habitado aquele corpo.

"Que talvez ainda habite", ele se desviou da paisagem da camiseta justa dela, olhando para o corredor em busca de pensamentos mais inocentes. Um minuto perto dela e já estava se comportando como um maníaco.

- Vou buscar alguma coisa pra comer. Pra quando o Ron e a Mione voltarem da patrulha. – ele se precipitou. – Quer algo?

Ela fez que não e ficou sozinha achando que Harry estava meio estranho. Estava observando bichento se espreguiçar no banco da frente quando pressentiu alguém na soleira da porta. Virou a cabeça na expectativa de ver o amigo de volta, mas se deparou com Draco Malfoy. Desde aquele último verão, debaixo da cerejeira, os dois tinham se evitado mutuamente, as palavras ásperas do jogo final de quadribol não ajudando a alterar a situação. "Muito menos a prisão do pai dele", pensou a bruxa sem nem se mover no assento.

- Tomara que você não esteja esperando um convite pra entrar. – ela falou friamente.

- Nah, só apreciando a vista. – ele se encostou cinicamente no batente da porta.

- A vista prefere não ser apreciada. – ele parecia muito arrogante pra quem tinha o pai trancafiado em Azkaban.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk – ele apertou os olhos cinza, divertido. – Quando nos casarmos você vai precisar moderar esse gênio difícil. O gosto então, nem se fala. – ele passou os olhos por suas roupas.

- E então ele acordou. – ela estalou os dedos falando para bichento. – Ou ele apenas queria me fazer rir? – o gato balançou o rabo como se desse de ombros. – É eu sei, ele definitivamente não é engraçado. Deve ter sido sonho.

- Mas meus sonhos costumam virar realidade, minha linda. Agora mais do que nunca. – o sarcasmo escutado não tinha tirado o sorriso dos seus lábios. Podia-se até arriscar que ele estivesse gostando de ser provocado.

Ela o olhou pelo o rabo do olho e tornou pesarosa para o gato, falando num tom sigiloso:

- Mau sinal, loucura congênita, já li que nesses casos é melhor não contrariar. – então se voltou para Malfoy. – Meu vestido de núpcias está pronto, é belíssimo, metros e metros de calda. Eu até te mostraria, mas dá azar. – ela parou um pouco pensativa. – Mas pensando melhor, pode ver, se eu me casar com você não tem jeito do azar ficar pior.

Draco então fez a coisa mais inimaginável do mundo, começou a rir.

- Você está drogado? – ela falou incrédula. – Tomou poção vencida? Ou eu só perdi meu poder de te irritar?

- Não, você continua um pé no saco – ele disse segurando o riso. – Mas é o que mais me atrai em você, sempre brincando com fogo.

- Ah, Deus, você se acha perigoso? – foi a vez dela sorrir. - Eu tive um Mini-Pufe mais ameaçador que você.

- Celina, sou mais perigoso do que você pode imaginar. Você ficaria surpresa com o que meus "novos amigos" sabem, um deles em particular. – os olhos rutilaram de satisfação e maldade.

"Ele está jogando verde". Ela o encarou sem demonstrar temor, mas seus olhos incertos já não refletiam ironia. "Se ele estivesse ameaçando sua família..."

- Tem certeza que não tem nenhum calouro pra você amedrontar com suas historinhas? Aproveite enquanto eles ainda te acham assustador – ela ergueu a mão acenando. – Enquanto isso adeus, o mirante acabou de fechar. – já tinha perdido tempo demais com ele.

- Não fique preocupada, eu nunca machuco quem amo. – ele tornou sarcástico. - Quanto às roupas, não que te caiam mal, é que eu gostaria de te ver de novo com um vestido de festa... ou sem nada. Qualquer uma das opções seria encantadora.

Ela lançou um olhar irritado para o loiro, suas mãos coçando de vontade de apanhar a varinha. Draco pareceu perceber o que ela estava pensando.

- Te vejo em Hogwarts, minha linda. – ele se retirou pelo corredor dando um esbarrão proposital em Harry, que vinha na direção oposta. Os dois se olharam como cães de briga, em outra ocasião teria havido uma chuva de azarações, mas Malfoy não pareceu disposto a continuar a provocação e Harry se preocupou em ver Celina.

- O que aquele pulha queria? – disse jogando as guloseimas no assento.

- Apreciar a vista – a bruxa observou bichento miar pondo seus olhos amarelados sobre ela. – Ganhar uma inimiga. Conseguiu as duas coisas.

---

Os garotos estavam descendo da carruagem puxada por Testrálios, tinham estado anormalmente quietos no percurso da estação até a escola. Harry tinha contado aos amigos, ainda no trem, sobre a profecia e suas implicações. Tinha recebido todo apoio de que precisava e fora até engraçado ver Ron engasgando com uma tortinha de abóbora tentando disfarçar o quanto ficara chocado. Entretanto Harry sabia que eles precisariam de um tempo para digerir a nova situação.

Estavam atravessando o saguão de entrada quando Celina falou de modo que apenas ele escutasse:

- Talvez minha missão na vida seja ser sua guardiã.

- ?

- Se minha família precisa lutar contra as trevas e você é quem deve derrotar Voldemort, então tenho que te ajudar no que puder.

Ele a olhou surpreso. De forma nenhuma queria Celina enfiada nessa história, a luta de morte seria entre ele e Voldemort, ninguém mais. Mas antes que pudesse verbalizar seus pensamentos, eles escutaram o barulho inconfundível de uma bexiga d'água acertando o chão e um baque estrepitoso atrás de si.

Hermione tinha escorregado na água e estava esparramada no chão de pedra, as bochechas da cor de maçãs maduras. Do teto, Pirraça gargalhava com o malfeito. De pé, bem perto dela, Parvati Patil apanhou do chão um livrinho de capa vermelha que aparentemente escapara das vestes de Mione. Ninguém pareceu notar o fato.

Harry se adiantou para ajudar a garota vexada, mas Celina o segurou pela manga das vestes. Ron já tinha se adiantado levantando a garota com facilidade e delicadeza.

- Você está bem, Mione? Não se machucou? – o rapaz a olhou preocupado, seus olhos azuis procurando por hematomas inexistentes.

- Eu... fica... bom. - Hermione parecia sequelada. Ter Ron novamente tão perto a deixara sem reação e definitivamente sem nenhuma coordenação verbal. De repente aquela noite secreta, tão duramente negada por sua mente racional, voltou em todos os detalhes. O calor da pele dele, seu cheiro, suas mãos sobre ela, suas bocas juntas. Ao cruzar seu olhar com o de Ron percebeu que a lembrança não era unilateral.

Eles escutaram Lavender e Parvati começarem a rir. Não viram que apesar das risadas a primeira tinha um brilho duro no olhar. Os risos finalmente acordaram Hermione, a fazendo se desvencilhar do ruivo com enorme rapidez.

- Idiotas... – murmurou Celina enquanto se dirigiam com Hermione para o salão principal.

Já estavam acomodados na mesa da Gryffindor quando Lavender disse numa vozinha ensaiada:

- Ah, Hermione... – ela falou baixinho, mas ainda assim de jeito a fazer Ron escutar. – Acho que isso te pertence.

A garota se precipitou por cima da mesa, arrebatando o diário das mãos da colega.

- O que isto está fazendo com você? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Você deixou cair no saguão, não é Parvati? – ela tornou para a amiga fingindo inocência.

- Você leu? – Mione estava pálida.

- Depende... Se você estiver se referindo à parte onde você e Victor Krum ficaram juntos na biblioteca... Bem, posso ter dado uma olhadinha sem querer.

Hermione passou de pálida à vermelha em um segundo. Mas não se comparava a Ron, o rapaz tinha o rosto incandescente de choque e raiva.

- Também vi um desenho de um coração com umas letras dentro. – Lavender continuou impiedosa. – Mas não me lembro bem quais seriam... – era mentira, as letras estavam marcadas à fogo em suas retinas: HG e RW.

- É melhor fechar a boca, Lavender, - Celina, ao lado da amiga, ameaçou. – antes que alguém faça isso por você.

- Claro. Dumbledore já vai começar o discurso mesmo. – a garota deu uma última olhada satisfeita para o rosto carrancudo de Ronald. Seu plano parecia ter dado muito certo.

Lavender tinha atirado no que viu e acertado o que não viu, como diz o ditado. Nos próximos dias Ron tratou Hermione com um desdém irônico, e na tentativa de ferir a garota começou a desfilar com Lavender por toda a escola. Em sua imaginação fora de controle, o ruivo pensava que a garota ainda gostava do búlgaro e que estivera apenas curtindo com sua cara na malfadada noite do fire whiskey.

Como conseqüência dos maus tratos e do ciúme que a corroia por dentro, Hermione parecia querer pulverizar Ronald Weasley de sua vida. Quando por acaso ficavam a sós, faíscas de ódio eletrificavam o ar. Com a grande competência da bruxa em toda sorte de feitiços, Celina e Harry temiam que qualquer hora dessas Ron fosse transfigurado em purê.

As coisas só pareceram se aliviar razoavelmente quando Harry informou aos amigos que teria encontros particulares com Dumbledore naquele ano e que toda ajuda que recebesse seria bem vinda. Falou isso dando a entender que precisava de todos unidos. A união não aconteceu, com Ron e Lavender colados como duas enguias seria demais esperar por isso, mas pelo menos houve um pouco mais de paz. Mione transformara sua fúria assassina em algo como indiferença gelada.

- Ron é só um insetinho. – Hermione dissera à Celina naquele café da manhã. - Incomoda, mas é insignificante demais pra fazer mal a alguém.

Celina reparou em Lavender com os braços no pescoço do rapaz. Mione podia tentar se convencer de que o ruivo nada significava, mas seu olhar magoado a traía constantemente. Olhando para Harry a seu lado, Celina agradeceu mentalmente que não precisassem passar por esse tipo de situação. Ainda bem que nenhum dos dois achava o outro atraente. Hormônios estragam tudo.

---

De acordo com sua observação cotidiana dos colegas, Celina podia dizer que alguma coisa muito estranha vinha acontecendo. Desde que pusera os pés em Hogwarts, mesmo antes disso, no trem para a escola, as pessoas pareciam estar olhando de um jeito engraçado pra ela, atencioso demais, em sua opinião. Devia ter alguma coisa errada com ela. "Uma verruga crescendo no meu nariz", Celina riu sozinha atraindo alguns olhares enquanto seguia pelo corredor.

- Oi, McGregor, boas férias? – um belo rapaz negro passou por ela devagar, o desdém costumeiro substituído por uma curiosa deferência.

Celina se limitou a balançar a cabeça, meio reticente. Desde quando Blaise Zabini falava com ela? Com a traidora do sangue que jogara um balde de bosta de dragão em sua cabeça esnobe quando tinham 8 anos de idade? Ela podia apostar que ele não tinha esquecido. Ela pelo menos, não.

Melhor descartar a idéia da verruga. Dumbledore devia ter colocado Poção da Simpatia na água.

Ela entrou na sala comunal não se incomodando com o olhar presunçoso que Lavender Brown lhe lançou cutucando em Parvati, então se lembrou do diário, da sacanagem com Hermione. "Pensando melhor..."

- Ei, Lavender, - Celina gritou parando a alguns passos e logo mudando para um tom confidencial que atraiu muitas orelhas curiosas. - Mark Norton andou me escrevendo no verão. Ele era monitor chefe no quarto ano...

- Eu me lembro bem quem era. – Lavender falou rispidamente.

- É claro que lembra. – Celina piscou para a garota que a olhou sem entender coisa nenhuma. - Mark te mandou lembranças. Disse que nunca vai esquecer o quanto te fez sofrer, sabe... sobre aquele fora naquele dia.- algumas pessoas esticaram o pescoço para escutar melhor, de fato um terceiranista chegou a cair da cadeira. – Ele acha que você devia parar de mandar poemas e fotos, por que já está ficando constrangedor. Disse também que sente muito, mas que é pra você não se desesperar, um dia passa.

Os colegas riram. A colega a fitou lívida.

- Sua...

- Sua? – Celina pôs a mão em concha no ouvido olhando para a outra significativamente.

Lavender fechou a boca tremendo de indignação, e puxando Parvati saiu da sala sem dizer mais uma única sílaba.

Era mentira, Celina não se correspondia com Mark, duvidava que fosse vê-lo novamente e nunca soubera de fora nenhum. Mas Lavender não podia dizer isso. O que a colega sabia era que Celina a tinha visto numa posição um tanto comprometedora com Christian Kane no final do último ano. Por serem amigos, Celina jamais trairia o colega, mas Lavender não sabia disso. Só sabia que o capitão da Hufflepuff tinha uma namorada de um metro e oitenta bem desagradável e bastante agressiva. Melhor levar um histórico pé na bunda hipotético do que perder os dentes de verdade.

"Por Hermione", pensou a garota satisfeita. Não era o soco que ela merecia, mas já era um começo.

Ela viu uns cabelos negros espetados atrás de uma dezena de livros. Ele estava tentando construir um forte? Parecia tão alheio que nem viu ela se aproximando.

Celina soltou seus livros e se inclinou para o pergaminho por trás de Harry.

- Trouxe mais uns tijolos pra sua muralha. – ela riu bagunçando mais ainda o cabelo dele com a mão e se debruçando sobre a mesa para ler melhor. – Dever pesado?

Harry se voltou divertido, tinha escutado a provocação e estava querendo perguntar se ela andava treinando tiro ao alvo em Lavender. Quando abriu a boca a pergunta foi esquecida, de onde ela estava ele enxergou muito de perto o colar perdido dentro da blusa, embora não fosse o colar a causa da perda de memória ou do arrepio que subiu veloz por sua coluna.

- Nada demais. – ele desviou depressa o olhar para baixo, mas não foi melhor, a saia escocesa também não deixava muito lugar para a imaginação. Aquela garota era completamente, totalmente... gata.

- Esqueceu metade da saia? – ele disse querendo parecer sério. – Você está com...

- As pernas de fora? – ela riu para o dever de transfiguração. – Que foi? Está te tirando a concentração?

- Tiraria a concentração até do Prof. Binns.

- Antiquado! Bruxo da idade média! É o que você é, Potter. Pra seu governo eu usava esta mesma saia no quarto ano e não me lembro dela causar tanto frisson. - ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado.

- Você deve ter crescido. – os olhos dele pareciam ter vontade própria. - Ou a saia encolheu.

"Ela precisava mesmo cruzar as pernas?"

- A saia não encolheu. E eu estou quase do mesmo tamanho, ou seja, uns dez centímetros mais alta que você.

- Se levante, por favor. – Harry ficou de pé, um sorrisinho superior brincando em sua boca. "Se ela quer brincar, vamos brincar."

Ela se levantou condescendente.

- Precisa de uma régua? – o sorriso dela morreu quando ficou frente a frente com ele e precisou levantar a cabeça para ver seus olhos. – O quê?

- O que você dizia? – os olhos verdes dele se estreitaram, o sorriso ainda na boca.

- Quando foi que você ficou deste tamanho? – ela fitou o corpo dele desconcertada. – Quando foi que você arrumou... isso?

"Braços definidos, pernas fortes... aah". Ela tinha andado com uma venda nos olhos, por acaso?

- Durante os últimos três anos. – ele a fitou direto nos olhos. – Gostaria de conferir?

Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Estava corando? Corando para Harry Potter? Que absurdo! Ele era seu amiguinho, o garotinho magricela que ela adorava implicar. Mas enquanto tentava se convencer disso, seus olhos teimavam em examinar o porte físico dele, um conjunto decididamente feito para tirar o fôlego. Seu "amiguinho" não tinha aquele corpo, seu "amiguinho" jamais olharia para ela daquele jeito... Celina deu um passo para trás instintivamente e tropeçou na cadeira, perdendo o equilíbrio. Harry a segurou com facilidade, as mãos fortes prendendo sua cintura. O calor ficou mais intenso.

- O quê? Será que é a luz ou você está enrubescendo, Lux? – ele a fitou deliciado, a boca entreaberta num sorriso maroto.

Ela o empurrou se afastando depressa.

- Tudo bem, você cresceu, - ela se rendeu. – o que não quer dizer que precisa ficar tão convencido.

Ele piscou, rindo gostosamente. Era delicioso descobrir que aquela deusa indiferente era humana. Maravilhoso sentir o poder de fazê-la perder aquele arzinho provocante e a deixar completamente atrapalhada, pra variar.

- Isso é obra de um algum feitiço? – ela o olhou desconfiada.

Harry sorriu malicioso:

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir, não é? O convite está de pé. - ele se inclinou falando mais baixo. - Quando você quiser posso te convencer do meu... ãh, processo de crescimento. Integralmente. Do jeito que você preferir. Até que fique... satisfeita.

Ele estava descaradamente a provocando, pensou Celina, pasma. E pensar que menos de cinco minutos atrás estava bagunçando o cabelo dele como se fosse seu brinquedinho.

Podia esquecer de tentar fazer o dever de transfiguração ao lado dele, do jeito que estava era capaz de não lembrar o próprio nome.

Momentos depois Hermione sorria para ela de um jeito bem professoral.

- O que você esperava, que ele ficasse criança pra sempre?

- Certo, mas vocês podiam ter me avisado. Aliás, onde eu estava que não vi essa mudança? – Celina andava de um lado para outro no dormitório com uma sensação estranha de ter sido enganada. – Quer dizer, não foi só na altura, foi... no jeito dele.

- A gente não costuma prestar muita atenção no que está bem debaixo do nariz. – Mione, sentada na cama, achava interessantíssimo o comportamento da amiga.

- É como se eu tivesse dormido com um ursinho de pelúcia durante anos e de repente acordasse com... com...

- Com um homem no lugar. – Mione continuou. – Seu ursinho cresceu, e agora?

- E agora? E agora nada! – ela jogou as mãos para o alto. – Tudo mudando... tudo diferente. Parece que só eu continuo igual.

- Igual? Ah, tudo bem, Celina. - Hermione riu gostosamente. – Deixa eu te dar outra desilusão. Sabe a sua saia?

- Sei. Eu cresci. – ela respondeu mal humorada.

- Certo, você cresceu um pouco, mas a questão não é esta. Acontece que você se transformou. O que há dois anos era só uma saia inocente, agora... vamos dizer que você enche ela de uma forma diferente.

Celina parou na frente do espelho encarando aquela estranha com suas roupas.

- Será que eu passei tanto tempo vivendo que esqueci... de mim?

- _Um grande desperdício se você me permite dizer._ – seu reflexo do espelho respondeu intrometido.

- Bom, você tem que admitir que nunca prestou muita atenção à sua aparência. – tornou Hermione. - O que não significa que os outros não prestaram. Isso define bem a chamada que o Harry te deu.

- Eu não disse isso! – ela se voltou embaraçada.

- Não disse, mas foi assim que eu entendi. – Mione disse maliciosa. – Você acha que ele nunca te notou? Que nunca pensou em você de outro jeito?

- É claro que não! – ela disse tentando ignorar o modo como ele a olhava ultimamente, particularmente momentos atrás, na sala comunal. – Estamos falando do Harry, Hermione!

- Um rapaz de carne e osso como qualquer outro. Mas... seja como você quiser. – Mione deu de ombros. – Só um conselho, a partir de agora é melhor você mudar seu jeito com ele. Parar de tratá-lo como um menininho, de provocá-lo como se ele ainda fosse criança e não soubesse o que fazer, ou te garanto que da próxima vez que você brincar de acordá-lo de manhã pode não sair do quarto dele com sua virtude intacta.

- Francamente, o que você pensa que eu sou? Eu só brincava, nunca joguei charme ou coisa assim. – ela se irritou.

- Pois a partir de agora a brincadeira pode ser levada a sério. – Hermione abaixou a voz.- E como finalmente até a sua mente avoada notou como ele está absolutamente incrível... talvez agora você também queira...

- Hermione! – Celina se escandalizou.

- Brincadeira! Retiro o que disse. – Mione falou depressa, mas no fundo aquilo começou a fazer muito sentido. Principalmente vendo a amiga toda corada e emburrada voltar a andar nervosa pelo quarto.

---

Uma coisa boa de se ter uma amiga tão inteligente era ela te conhecer quase melhor que você mesma. Infelizmente alguém te conhecer tanto tornava quase impossível enganar essa pessoa. Hermione parecia estar certa em muitas coisas e Celina estava muito consciente dos olhares que viam tudo que a amiga lhe lançava sempre que estavam com Harry.

Nas semanas seguintes à esclarecedora conversa com a amiga, Celina pôde experimentar igualmente duas sensações, uma boa e outra... um problema.

**A boa**: Era diferente andar pela escola sabendo o efeito que causava nos rapazes, com a famigerada saia ou outra roupa qualquer. Diferente de um jeito bom, poderoso, e pela primeira vez na vida ela estava aprendendo o que era flertar, o que era ter aquela sensação gostosa de se sentir desejada, um friozinho na barriga ao perceber que até seus gestos mais simples eram seguidos por dezenas de rapazes embasbacados.

Estava encostada na parede de uma das centenas de corredores da biblioteca com um sorrisinho de lado e um livro de feitiços na mão. Não tinha a menor idéia do que o livro tratava, mas fingia prestar muita atenção nas linhas do papel. Havia um único jovem no mesmo corredor, Benjamin Travis, o "garoto mau" da Ravenclaw, que parecia estar procurando um livro qualquer há uma eternidade. Só parecia, por que tinha a mesma expressão no rosto que ela. Benjamin. O rapaz moreno, de intensos olhos negros e comportamento "rebelde sem causa" que tinha recebido sucessivas detenções por voar com sua Nimbus 2001 dentro do castelo, trocar ofensas numa aula com Severus Snape, cabular aulas para fugir até Hogsmead, brigar com namorados ciumentos e se encontrar com inúmeras garotas nos locais mais improváveis (invadindo, não se sabe como, o dormitório feminino da Slytherin e dizem até que a sala da McGonagal). Tudo isso não necessariamente nessa ordem. Benjamin tinha "perigo" em todas as cores, piscando alucinadamente na testa.

Celina tentou deixar seu rosto inexpressivo, falhando redondamente. Aquele jogo de gato e rato já vinha durando algumas semanas. Eles viam um ao outro pelo castelo e trocavam olhares demorados, paquera explícita, nenhum querendo ser o primeiro a dar o braço a torcer. "Paquerar é a melhor invenção do mundo." E até outro dia era uma arte das mais desconhecidas para ela. Ficar com Dimitri tinha sido natural e inevitável, com Joshua não tinha precisado fazer nada, só aceitá-lo. Nunca tinha atraído ninguém conscientemente. Até agora.

- Livro interessante? – ele falou parando a seu lado.

- Nem tanto. – ela disse para as páginas abertas.

- Parecia ser, pelo tempo que você está aí.

"Ah, ele se achava realmente irresistível".

- Ainda não tenho certeza, – ela tornou evasiva, pondo o livro de lado. – a capa é interessante, mas pode ser que o conteúdo seja patético. Tudo é questão de tempo pra ler.

- Ou do tipo de leitura que você está querendo. – ele completou.

- E você, achou o que queria? – ela desconversou espertamente.

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça, o sorriso mais maroto do mundo no rosto.

- Não vim aqui pelos livros.

- Veio a uma biblioteca e não está interessado em livros. – ela cruzou os braços. - Acho que está no lugar errado, Travis.

- Na verdade enquanto você estiver aqui... este vai ser o lugar perfeito. – ele se aproximou perigosamente.

- Perfeito para quê? – ela apertou os olhos sacudindo a cabeça levemente, como se não estivesse entendendo.

- Celina! – Harry surgiu na outra ponta do corredor falando um pouco alto demais para uma biblioteca. Era óbvio que tinha interrompido algo. – O que você está fazendo? – ele olhou para o ravenclaw com cara de poucos amigos.

**O problema** "Aquele" era o problema de Celina. O novo Harry. Novo pelo menos para ela, que estava tão desconcertada em descobrir que o amigo era um homem, e extremamente atraente por sinal, que não sabia mais como se portar perto dele. "O que a gente faz quando o melhor amigo resolve, do dia pra noite, ficar tudo de bom?" Obviamente a sabichona Hermione tinha percebido a amiga analisando (secando) o rapaz quando ele não estava olhando, e mais, tinha dito que achava muito natural que Celina se sentisse atraída pelo belo espécime masculino em questão. Hermione só podia estar biruta. "Eu não estou meio que fugindo do Harry por isso, só estou dando um tempo pra me acostumar com a mudança.", Celina se justificava constantemente com seus botões.

- Temos treino de quadribol. – Harry balançou a Firebolt, sarcástico. – A menos que você tenha algo mais importante pra fazer.

- Eu já estava indo. – ela olhou de relance para Benjamin seguindo em direção ao amigo.

- Hei! – o ravenclaw a chamou sorridente. – Em outra ocasião me lembre de dizer para a garota perfeita... o que seria perfeito.

A garota fez cara de desentendida, mas Harry leu tudo nas entrelinhas. "Perfeito seria ver todos seus dentes partidos", teve vontade de dizer. Se olhar matasse, Benjamim teria sofrido morte por combustão espontânea.

Durante o trajeto até o vestiário, Harry nem sequer olhou para ela. Permaneceu distante, numa completa indiferença passivo-agressiva. Era como se ela nem existisse.

- Harry... obrigada por me chamar. – ela tentou puxar assunto, incomodada com a frieza dele.

- Não pense que vou ficar te procurando pra avisar de todo treino, é responsabilidade sua comparecer. – ele disparou agressivo.

- Eu sei...não tinha me esquecido. – ela disse confusa. Era a primeira vez que ele a tratava daquele jeito, como se tivesse raiva dela.

- Procure arrumar outro horário para seus encontros ou então saia do time. Está na hora de você escolher algumas prioridades. Talvez um lugar menos público para suas diversões. – ele a deixou para trás com largas passadas.

Celina permaneceu estática, magoada com as palavras duras dele.

- Qual é o seu problema, Potter? – ela gritou para as costas dele sem obter resposta.

A partir deste dia a convivência dos dois pareceu entrar em lento colapso. Não conversavam muito e passavam cada vez mais tempo com os outros amigos. Celina andava com Hermione, que preferia comer um morcego vivo a ficar perto de Ron. Por conseqüência Harry andava com Ron, sendo obrigado a assistir aos amassos do amigo com Lavender. E isto, juntamente com a decisão de não se aproximar de Celina, surtiu em Harry certos efeitos colaterais. Se agarrar com garotas quase desconhecidas foi o principal. Não queria compromisso, seu coração infelizmente já estava dolorosamente ocupado. Procurava se encontrar com as garotas secretamente, sem a sombra de testemunhas, dizendo a si mesmo que preferia ser discreto, mas no fundo, para que Celina não soubesse. "Ela ainda está sozinha, quem sabe um dia desses..." Então se amaldiçoava pelo pensamento, se não acontecera antes, agora que ela estava cada vez mais mulher e cada vez mais consciente do poder que exercia nos homens é que não iria acontecer. Era puro inferno ver os olhares que ela recebia, ver que ao invés de desdenhar como antes ela agora sorria veladamente. Ficar com outras garotas era como uma xícara de água num incêndio. Era como estar sedento e beber água do mar. Elas o assediavam, ele aceitava, enganava seus anseios por algumas horas, mas depois continuava insatisfeito.

- Você sabe, Parvati Patil está de olho em você. – Ron cutucou o amigo no caminho para a aula de poções. – Lavender me contou, mas nem precisava, do jeito que a outra te seca.

- Naah... Parvati é colega de sala, é muito próxima. – Harry disse indiferente.

Celina escolhera aquele momento para ultrapassá-lo, dando um forte esbarrão em seu ombro na pressa.

- Desculpa. – ela tinha corado fortemente ao encontrar seus olhos intensos, continuando a seguir para a aula quase correndo.

- É por causa dela, não é? – Ron seguia o olhar de Harry pelas costas da garota.

- Como? – ele se sentiu gelar.

- Achou mesmo que eu não ia perceber? – disse o amigo com cara de tédio. – Você esteve com Sarah Mitchels na semana passada e com Amanda Grady nesta, todas te procuraram e você não teve o menor problema em sair com elas, mesmo que nenhuma parecesse significar grande coisa pra você. Mas quando eu sugeri alguém da nossa casa, do mesmo dormitório que Celina, você nem cogitou a possibilidade.

- Desde quando você se tornou tão observador? – Harry tornou com a expressão sombria.

- Desde que você começou a murmurar o nome dela dormindo. – disse Ron para o rosto espantado do amigo. – Relaxe, ninguém mais ouviu. Mas não posso dizer que seu segredo está a salvo. É um pouco óbvio demais o jeito que você fica quando ela está por perto, acho até que a Celina deve ser cega pra não ter percebido. Então pode caprichar melhor em babar escondido quando ela passa, – ele sorriu. – você não é o único sabe, mas pode ter mais chances que os outros.

Vendo que Harry tinha uma expressão descrente, nada dizendo, Ron voltou a perguntar:

- O que você pretende fazer a respeito?

- Eu gosto dela. Ela não. Ponto. Não tem nada a ser feito sobre isso. – ele cortou.

Uma vez dentro da sala, Harry foi obrigado a se sentar ao lado de Celina, Hermione ficava longe de Ron o mais que pudesse.

- A festa de Slughorn está aí, - Ron sussurrou. – você deveria reconsiderar. Numa festa coisas podem acontecer...

Harry a observou soturnamente, de onde estava podia sentir um leve calor emanando da pele dela. Aquilo já era bom, agora imaginar "coisas acontecendo", era sonhar demais.

"Inferno, como alguém pode se concentrar sendo observada por olhos que brilham desse jeito?". Já era a terceira vez que Celina trocava os ingredientes pedidos pelo professor. Ia ter muita sorte se o caldeirão não explodisse até o fim da aula. "Não é normal alguém ter olhos assim... queima". Ela podia pedir para trocar de lugar com Hermione, mas ia dar na cara demais. Ele que continuasse olhando. Só por que ele tinha ficado assim tão... tudo, não podia começar a achar que ela era mais uma. Ah, por que ela sabia muito bem sobre a passagem secreta do quarto andar, onde ele levava as garotinhas deslumbradas dele. Elas não se achavam no direito de perturbá-la no banheiro feminino a todo momento? Descrevendo como ele era maravilhoso, pedindo conselhos, como se ela fosse a porcaria de uma fonte de informações perita em Harry Potter. Duvidava muito que continuassem a incomodar se soubessem que "o eleito" estava querendo colocá-la em sua listinha nada seleta de conquistas. Pelo menos é o que estava parecendo. Ou estava de fato ficando tão louca quanto todo mundo sempre dissera.

Esta era a dúvida e a frustração de Celina. Não queria que ele pensasse nela como fazia com as outras. Os hormônios dele podiam estar em ebulição, mas ele precisava se lembrar que ela era a Celina, que eram amigos, tinham respeito e carinho um pelo outro. Mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia completamente deprimida quando pensava que aquilo devia ser apenas fruto de sua imaginação hiperativa. "Que diabo, também sou mulher, por que aquele infeliz não consegue perceber isso?". Se ele fosse qualquer outro não pensaria duas vezes. Mas ele era o Harry! A pessoa que mais sabia sobre ela em todo o mundo. Era quase incestuoso pensar nele daquela forma. Sonhar com ele em tais circunstâncias, que acordava molhada de suor. Ela sacudiu a cabeça com energia. Talvez esquecesse isso tudo se ficasse com Benjamin. Seria tão simples... Não entendia por que ainda não tinha ficado. Talvez seu problema fosse só excesso de energia.

Excesso de energia podia desconectar neurônios, mas duvidava que provocasse alucinações visuais e físicas. À noite teve indícios de que podia estar enganada, ou tesão acumulado não fazia bem ao cérebro. Estava deitada de bruços no sofá comunal tentando terminar um dever incrivelmente cacete de poções. Slughorn tinha oferecido Poção Cobertor de Orelha na aula à tarde, deixando os alunos do sexto ano calorentos como se estivessem envolvidos num constante abraço "caliente". E agora, como se não bastasse, o velho devasso queria que os alunos descrevessem os efeitos. Para a próxima aula tinha dado a entender que tomariam Amortentia. Ela resmungou irônica que no momento não precisava tomar uma poção para ficar com os sentidos à flor da pele, já bastava o jeito que estavam. O professor devia era lhe dar uma poção da frigidez. Seis meses sem um mísero beijo na boca, e tudo que sabia fazer era reparar nos colegas treinando quadribol (ficava de costas para Harry o máximo que podia, evitando o uniforme de capitão que lhe ordenava a se aproximar, tocar, agarrar). E também reparava no sorriso deliciosamente culpado de Benjamin Travis, e, Deus me perdoe, até no corpo de Draco Malfoy quando se esbarrava propositalmente com ela na mesmíssima aula de poções. Isso tudo sem mencionar novamente Harry, sempre sentado bem ao lado, constantemente ao alcance dos olhos e de todas as partes descontroladas de seu corpo. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito ela ia começar a estudar seriamente a possibilidade de desistir da matéria.

Celina balançou o rabo de cavalo afugentando a tentação e começou a descrever os efeitos de taquicardia e confusão que estava sentindo, era impressão sua ou um arrepio estava percorrendo sua pele naquele instante? Sério, estava subindo pro cérebro! O arrepio se transformou na familiar sensação de frio na barriga que surgia quando um certo alguém colocava seus olhos de raio x sobre ela. "Ah, droga!". Quando girou a cabeça um par de olhos verdes confirmou sua suspeita.

Quando Harry entrou na sala comunal e se sentou em sua poltrona preferida, só queria relaxar um pouco e subir para um belo banho e um sono pacífico. Mas não, ela tinha que estar ali! Alguém tinha avisado a ela que era inverno? Por que calça jeans, blusinha de algodão e pés descalços era demais. Só podia ser provocação. E sem raciocinar ele também começou a se remexer, afrouxando o colarinho da camisa, era efeito da lareira ou de algo mais? Então se lembrou, "Slughorn". Com suas poções impetuosas e a festa de natal a se aproximar, o velho Slug estava conseguindo tirar seu sono, não que ele precisasse de estímulo maior do que o que estava diante de si. Ficou pensando se alguém já a teria convidado. É claro que já. "Dá uma olhada nela!". E foi o que de fato ele fez.

Não pretendia ter olhado tão insistentemente, mas agora era tarde. Ela tinha parado de balançar as pernas para cima e para baixo, e girado a cabeça fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

- Oi. – deplorável, pensou Harry. Não tinha nada melhor pra falar? Agora os dois mal conversavam e o que ele sabia dizer era "oi"? Daqui a pouco ia comentar o tempo...

- Oi. – ela respondeu igualmente monossilábica, colocando a pena automaticamente de volta no pergaminho. Parecia pronta para voltar ao dever.

- Calor, né? – ai, que horror! Que se dane! Melhor ser non sense do que deixar a oportunidade passar.

- Slughorn. – ela disse num muxoxo. – Você tem alguma idéia de quando isso vai passar? – uma gotinha de suor estava escorrendo por sua têmpora e tomando o caminho que descia ao pescoço.

"Tomara que nunca.", ele pensou seguindo a gotinha descer cada vez mais, porém sua resposta foi mais civilizada:

- Pra cada pessoa tem um tempo, mas até amanhã deve acabar. É isso ou eu juro que vou começar a andar sem roupa pelo castelo.

- Não acho que muita gente ia reclamar. – ela se ouviu falar alto. Mordeu a língua. Já era.

Ele a observou com ar de riso.

"Pro inferno!". Ela continuou:

– Na verdade a metade masculina não ia ficar satisfeita, já a outra... não ia se incomodar nadinha, nadinha. "O provável era ter bandeirinhas e torcida organizada"

"Ela deu um sorrisinho?". Harry se animou com o pensamento de que estavam agindo quase como antes.

- E de onde você tirou isso? – ele deu seu melhor sorriso maroto se fazendo de desentendido.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de "Você precisa mesmo que eu te explique isso?". Ele devolveu o olhar ainda sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, eu respondo se você me disser uma coisa antes. – ela voltou a balançar as pernas devagar. – Mas tem que jurar dizer a verdade.

Ele levantou e se aproximou depressa, se largando no chão bem ao lado da cabeça dela. Celina precisou recorrer a todo seu sangue frio para não tremer ou recuar, já bastava o toque de tambores no seu peito.

- Bom, como isso parece ser confidencial é melhor a gente falar baixo. – ele disse apoiando um braço perto do dela.

"Isso não é flerte! Não é não!", ela pensou defensivamente. "É só uma conversa como as que a gente costumava ter. Um pouquinho mais próxima do que de costume, um pouquinho mais perigosa."

- Certo. – ela se preparou para o bote. – O que você faz no quarto andar quando desaparece por horas?

"Merda". Ele puxou o ar pela boca. Foi o único indício que ela teve de que ele ficara chocado com a pergunta. No mais, seu rosto permaneceu com a mesma expressão interessada de antes.

- Você já foi convidada pra festa do Slug? – ele tornou, segurando a outra ponta da pena dela.

- Você está fugindo da pergunta? – ela falou maliciosa.

- Não estou fugindo, só ganhando tempo. – ele sorriu novamente. – Então, já?

Ela pareceu avaliá-lo, então balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Blaise Zabini.

- Quê?! Você vai à festa com o Zabini? – Harry sentiu seu sorriso desmanchar enquanto sua mão apertava a pena de Celina.

- Eu disse que fui convidada por Zabini, - ela puxou a pena amassada da mão dele. - não que aceitei.

Harry a fitou aliviado por um segundo, então a dúvida anuviou seu rosto novamente.

- E aceitou algum outro? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Do Benjamim Travis, por exemplo?

- Por que, está pensando em me convidar? – ela riu baixinho.

- Só curioso. – ele entrou no joguinho.

- Acho que é melhor voltar ao outro assunto, a gente está falando demais sobre mim.

- Não vejo assunto melhor. – ele disse a fazendo rir.

Ao passarem os risos, eles se aquietaram começando a tecer conjecturas sobre suas respectivas perguntas sem respostas. Celina quebrou o silêncio falando séria para o pergaminho:

- Você reparou que não temos conversado por semanas?

- Claro que reparei. – ele disse grave. – Você tem estado... ocupada.

- Não mais que você, Harry. – os dois se olharam num momento estranho de constrangimento e sinceridade.

Será que era possível retomar aquela amizade? Esquecer as sensações inquietantes que tornavam o contato dos dois tão desconfortável nos últimos tempos? Estariam eles prontos para pôr toda essa situação em pratos limpos?

- Mas, quanto à festa, - Celina fugiu da perigosa hora da verdade forçando um sorrisinho zombeteiro. – achei melhor convidar alguém, pra variar. O que me leva a te fazer um pedido... delicado, de certa forma. Mas só se você ainda não tiver convidado ninguém, é claro.

Ele cravou os olhos verdes nela, o coração falhando uma batida.

- Não convidei. Pode falar. – ele a viu morder o lábio inferior.

- Eu sei que devem ter centenas de garotas interessantes que você poderia levar. Algumas provavelmente matariam pela oportunidade, – ela olhou para ele insegura. – mas será que você consideraria ir c...

- Hei, Harry! – Neville chamou próximo à entrada.

Harry lançou um olhar assassino ao garoto que não pareceu entender que tinha interrompido um momento crucial. Ao contrário, Neville tinha no rosto uma expressão contentíssima.

- Quê? – falou mal humoradíssimo.

- Pediram pra te entregar isso. – Neville jogou um pedaço de papel que Harry apanhou no ar.

- Foi Dumbledore quem mandou? – ele perguntou se arrependendo instantaneamente de ter abrido a boca.

- Não, foi Amanda Grady, aquela sextanista da Hufflepuff. – Neville soltou a pérola, se retirando em direção ao dormitório.

- Ah... certo. – pelo canto do olho ele viu Celina prestando muita atenção às próprias unhas.

Ele enfiou o característico bilhete perfumado de qualquer jeito no bolso da calça esperando que ela continuasse o que estava dizendo antes. Mas a bruxa agora rabiscava um cantinho do papel sem esboçar intenção de dizer uma única palavra. O clima de intimidade tinha ido pro buraco.

- Celina, você ia me pedir uma coisa...

- É verdade. – ela voltou sua atenção novamente para ele. – Mas acho que talvez não seja uma boa idéia.

- Tenho certeza que é. – ele falou com firmeza. – Por favor, diz.

- Então... Você consideraria convidar Luna Lovegood como seu par? – ela disse fria e rapidamente.

Harry passou vários segundos tentando processar a informação.

- Luna? Você quer que eu leve a Luna? – ele repetiu incrédulo.

- Eu convidei Neville hoje de manhã, de modo que se você convidar a Luna... Eles podem ter uma chance de... sabe.

- Ooh... – ele percebeu desapontado aonde ela queria chegar. Porém uma súbita idéia surgiu em sua mente. – Claro que posso convidar.

- Isso seria legal. – ela se sentou no sofá apertando os ombros doloridos pela posição em que estivera. – Obrigada, Harry. – ela fez menção de se levantar.

- Não vai ainda. – ele pediu ainda sentado no tapete. – Estava muito bom nós dois aqui conversando.

- Não quero te atrasar. – ela puxou seu pergaminho e o estojo escolar. – Devem estar te esperando no quarto andar.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto a garota saía de perto. Tinha pensado que poderiam ser companhia um do outro na festa, já que seus pares oficiais aproveitariam a noite juntos. Nem tudo estava perdido, mas o bilhete em seu bolso parecia ter liquidado boa parte de suas chances.

Por que tudo entre eles tinha que ser tão difícil? O sentimento clássico de desejo e frustração estava se manifestando outra vez. Segurar Celina era o mesmo que tentar reter areia utilizando apenas as próprias mãos. E quanto mais ele a cercava e apertava, mais sentia a bruxa escapar por seus dedos.

---

**N/A**: Mary linda: Nooossa que elogio! Eu nunca, NUNCA, vou me cansar de seus recados. Apesar de ter a fic praticamente pronta na cabeça, algumas coisas acabam mudando no percurso, por isso as sugestões são tão importantes. Gostei de v ter falado pra colocar mais o Draco, ele tem um papel muito importante mais pra frente, mas estava mesmo um pouco esquecido (sua dica me acordou), e a intenção era fazer todo mundo gostar do Joshua, que bom que deu certo. Um beijo enorme, continue ai.

Um beijo a todos e até a próxima.


	9. Diz que me Quer

Capítulo 9

**Diz que me Quer**

- Quer me explicar como, pelo amor de Deus, você acabou convidando Luna Lovegood ao invés de Cel...

- Ron, quer fazer o favor de falar baixo?! – Harry olhou em volta se certificando de que ninguém tinha escutado. – Toda Gryffindor ainda não precisa ficar sabendo.

- De todo jeito vão saber, – o ruivo cochichou se servindo durante o almoço. – afinal todo mundo vai ver você indo à festa com aquela maluca. – ele parou balançando o garfo no ar.- O que deu na sua cabeça?

- "Ela" me pediu. – ele respondeu para o prato. – E também convidou Neville.

- Celi... desculpa. "Ela" convidou Neville? Neville Longbottom? – e vendo o amigo assentir balançou o garfo mais rapidamente, derrubando rosbife sobre o colo. – E pediu a você que levasse a "Loony"? O que foi que eu perdi?

- Bom, vamos bancar os cupidos para o Neville e a Luna.

- Muito nobre. – Ron o fitou sarcástico. – Pelo menos alguém vai se dar bem nessa festa.

- O que mais eu podia fazer? – Harry falou mal humorado.

- Dizer não? – Ron observou o amigo atentamente. – Você está tão caído assim?

Harry o olhou por sobre os óculos.

- Ok. – tornou o ruivo. – Nem preciso perguntar como vai o seu fraco por ela.

- Cada vez mais forte. – Harry terminou de comer.

- Mas felizmente não tem vivido em celibato, não é? – Ron soltou uma risadinha quando Amanda Grady passou sem razão aparente pela mesa da Gryffindor. Um sorrisinho sedutor brincava na boca da loirinha.

- Amor não correspondido e todas as suas dores, sim. Abstinência física, não. Jamais. É isso ou... – ele se interrompeu de brusco.

- Ou agarra a McGregor no primeiro corredor. – Ron completou rindo para o amigo de soslaio.

Harry deu um sorriso conformado:

- Eu nunca faria isso com ela. – puxou uma pena da mochila, rabiscando apressado algumas palavras.

- E que toquem os violinos... "Eu nunca faria isso com ela", diz o coitado. Azar o seu. – o ruivo deu de ombros. – Talvez ela gostasse.

Harry saiu da mesa dando um peteleco em Ron. Ao passar por Amanda colocou um pedaço de papel em sua mão discretamente. Teve saudade dos tempos em que era senhor de seu corpo. Embora a garota fosse carinhosa e a coisa toda pudesse ser muito prazerosa, talvez fosse o momento de pôr um ponto final em mais um capítulo de sua vida emocional. Ironicamente uma vida emocional desprovida de sentimentos.

Durante as aulas da tarde e no treino no fim do dia, teve a impressão de sentir a atenção de Celina em si mais que o habitual. Não que ela o observasse constantemente, mas aquilo parecia um bom presságio. Harry desconfiava, mas não podia saber, que na cabeça da garota uma guerra se travava, a dos sentimentos versus o hábito da desconfiança.

---

Celina fora criada para ser desconfiada. Não teve amigos na infância. Com exceção dos dois primos paternos que compunham sua célula familiar mais próxima, não tinha muito acesso a outras crianças. Um dos primos se tornou seu primeiro amor, a outra a única amiga durante longos anos. Se não fosse sua ida para Hogwarts, provavelmente teria tido uma adolescência muito solitária.

A confiança no "trio" tinha sido inusitada e, principalmente em se tratando de Harry, algo difícil de se explicar. Parecia que se conheciam há muito tempo. Ela confiava na integridade do bruxo, só não sabia se seria seguro confiar a ele algo ainda mais precioso: seu coração.

Ele era um cara legal. Galinha, mas legal. Certo, a parte galinha não era legal, mas o que se podia esperar de um cara jovem, solteiro, popular, muito corajoso, matador de bruxos das trevas e ainda por cima lindo de morrer? Que as garotas não o enxergassem como um herói trágico? Que ele permanecesse puro e casto? Não, ela também não tinha nada de inocente pra pensar deste modo.

Celina estava sozinha na biblioteca, tinha ido apenas devolver um livro, mas o lugar estava tão calmo e pacífico, e ela tão necessitada de pôr as idéias no lugar que resolvera se aboletar num canto e fingir que estudava. Por mais que não quisesse, estava mais uma vez pensando em Harry. E no bilhete que ele tinha recebido na sua frente. No bilhete e nas implicações a que ele levava. Será que ela acharia melhor se Harry tivesse uma única namorada? Alguém como a delicada Amanda Grady, com rostinho e cabelos de boneca? Tinha que ser honesta, o pensamento não lhe agradava. Na sua cabeça se um cara gostasse dela seria natural que a procurasse, chamasse pra sair, tentasse conquista-la. Harry não fazia essas coisas. Mas o jeito que ele tinha de olhar pra ela... deixava suas pernas feito gelatina. Depois da última conversa na sala comunal ele parecera um tantinho mais próximo, mas talvez fosse ela que estivesse se mostrado mais acessível. Tinha muita coisa subentendida nos olhares que trocavam, muitas palavras não ditas. Celina ainda precisava descobrir quais seriam. Descobrir se ele merecia este tipo de confiança.

Paquerar era tão descomplicado... Por que justo com ele tinha que ser tão difícil?

Ela suspirou alto de frustração, seu eco acordando a bibliotecária. Madame Pince pareceu um tanto chocada.

- Nove e dez? – indagou assustada consultando um antiquado relógio de parede. – O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, menina?

- Nove e dez? – Celina repetiu pulando do banco e se pondo apressada para fora.

Tentou ser rápida ao andar pela escola já deserta, o eco de seus passos dando a impressão de estar sendo seguida por umas dez pessoas. Ao chegar a uma bifurcação uma força incerta a fez tomar o caminho mais longo, que por coincidência ou não, passava pelo afamado quarto andar. Não estava certa do que poderia ver. E tomar aquele caminho não parecia nada sensato, principalmente com a sensação agora inconfundível de estar sendo vigiada. A despeito de seu amor incondicional aos felinos, se desse de cara com Madame Norris, transformaria a gata num pandeiro. Mas sua curiosidade levou a melhor, como frequentemente acontecia, e ela resolveu pagar pra ver.

Quando chegou ao silencioso quarto andar suspirou meio aliviada. Estava tudo escuro, vazio. Ela andou sem fazer barulho. Coisa estranha, os archotes não tinham se acendido com sua passagem. Ela puxou a varinha quando uma sombra à frente pareceu ganhar vida. Havia alguém ali com ela, e decididamente não era uma gata.

- Harry? – perguntou incerta. O vulto não respondeu.

Em meio às sombras, ela não distinguiu imediatamente quem seria. Ainda não tinha passado quinze minutos do toque de recolher, mas sabia que se fosse Filch seria detenção na certa. Em todo caso já tinha mesmo sido vista.

- Lumus! – a ponta da varinha clareou o corredor apenas o suficiente para que ela notasse uma pessoa se movimentando.

- McGregor, você por aqui? – Draco se aproximou de uma janela por onde entrava um fino facho de luz.

- Não, eu sou Goyle! Não está vendo? – com outro aceno de sua varinha o corredor se iluminou. – Você precisa parar com essa mania antiga de me seguir. Está ficando deprimente.

- Você realmente não deveria ter feito isso. – ele sorriu apontando para os archotes acesos. – Primeiro, Filch pode aparecer. Segundo... é bem melhor no escuro.

Ela colocou a cabeça de lado.

- Sabe Malfoy, tem horas que eu tenho tanto pena que até considero a possibilidade de te dar um beijo. Sabe, pra você parar de implorar. Então eu lembro que não gosto de cobras, nem de veneno, nem de você. Aí a piedade acaba.

Ele deu um grande sorriso safado.

- Ah, vai ser muito bom quando acontecer. Toda essa raiva sendo canalizada pra outra coisa.

Celina sorriu com desdém e uma ponta de humor, o observando de cima a baixo.

- Se eu não conhecesse os sintomas, diria que você tem tomado Amortentia. – ela deu um passo despreocupado em sua direção. – Toda essa perseguição patética, auto-flagelação... Você está assim tão apaixonado por mim?

- Se estivesse você não ia se surpreender, ia? – ele também se aproximou sem deixar se abalar. – Afinal, você já deve estar acostumada.

Celina apertou instintivamente o cabo da varinha.

- Está com medo, McGregor? – provocou ele.

Ela fechou o cenho e se aproximou perigosamente dele.

- Se toca, garoto! Eu te pareço uma pessoa acuada? Achei que você já tinha entendido que não é digno nem de pena, quanto mais de medo...

- Sabe, há muito tempo eu te observo. Desde a infância pra ser mais exato. Sempre com um séqüito de admiradores à disposição. – os olhos cinza brilharam de malícia. - Namorou alguns, flertou com outros... E quando se tornou mais crescida, mais mulher, simplesmente resolveu ficar sozinha. Estranho... Isso me leva ao pensamento de que você também pode estar apaixonada. Eu só me pergunto por quem... Qual foi mesmo o nome que você disse quando me viu?

Celina apertou os olhos sentindo o calor da raiva se acumular antes da explosão.

- Sempre me seguindo. Pelas festas, pela escola. Fazendo conjecturas sobre meus sentimentos, sobre com quem eu tenho "canalizado minha raiva". A paixão tirou seu raciocínio, Malfoy? – ela forçou um falso olhar de piedade. - Sabe o que parece? Que você precisa é de arrumar uma namorada, ou uma vida!

Os olhos de Draco pesaram:

- E eu acho que você precisa é de ser beijada.

Draco não deu mais que dois passos antes que duas coisas acontecessem. Um forte soco na boca e uma azaração o atingiram simultaneamente, lançando seu corpo contra a parede de pedra. Celina, com a varinha ainda erguida olhava estupidificada para um Harry lívido com a mão fechada num apertado punho.

Malfoy se endireitou segurando o rosto, e diante dos incrédulos gryffindors começou a rir.

- Ah... dois contra um... que covardia pouco digna de sua casa. – ele estreitou a varinha e limpou divertido um filete de sangue no canto da boca. – Tenho que dizer que não mereci tanto rigor, - e olhando bem para Celina – mas teria valido cada gota de sangue.

Harry avançou para o rival, sendo detido pelas palavras ditas por Malfoy.

- Eu não me importo em te azarar, Potter, mas não gostaria de atingir a Gryffindor por engano. – e apontou a varinha para Celina.

Gryffindor. Aquele nome dito de modo tão peculiar, mais que qualquer outra coisa, fez o bruxo temer pela garota. Celina se adiantou apontando sua varinha para o peito de Draco, tinha a face branca, e pela primeira vez, Harry viu um brilho de verdadeiro ódio em seus olhos claros.

- Não importa quem você conheça, quem você acha que é. Não volte a cruzar meu caminho. Vá embora daqui! Volte para sua corja de assassinos e traidores! – a voz dela cresceu em volume e raiva. - Ou eu juro, pelo nome que você acabou de pronunciar, que você não vai viver mais um dia dessa sua vida inútil.

Draco começou a se retirar andando de costas, o rosto estranhamente sério. Se não fosse o ódio que também queimava dentro de si, Harry poderia jurar que um brilho de sofrimento perpassou por seu olhar metálico.

Somente quando o slytherin dobrou o corredor, Celina abaixou a varinha.

- Ele sabe. – sentenciou.

- Ele está blefando. – ele tentou contemporizar.

- Ele me chamou de Gryffindor! – ela encarou Harry com o rosto contorcido pela impotência. – Eles podem estar tramando matar minha família neste instante, e eu estou aqui presa, com as mãos atadas! – ela se descontrolou fazendo os archotes se apagarem com a energia liberada.

- Eles são da Ordem! Estão preparados! – Harry sacudiu a varinha sem sucesso, o corredor continuando na penumbra. - Se a informação tiver vazado, eles vão ser os primeiros a saber.

- Se soubessem eles teriam me dito, Harry! – ela bateu a mão no peito. – Teriam me chamado pra lutar. Eles contariam!

- Acho que eles concordaram depressa demais com seu retorno à Hogwarts, você mesma disse isso. – ele chegou mais perto. – Talvez eles não queiram que você lute. Talvez só queiram te preservar.

- É tarde demais pra isso. – ela não conseguia pensar num único dia em que não soubesse que a sombra do mal pendia sobre sua cabeça como uma guilhotina. – Eu não tenho mais nada do que ser preservada.

"Exceto da morte.", sua consciência soprou.

Então o argumento de Harry se tornou consistente demais para ser colocado em dúvida. Ela tinha andado iludida, ingênua como uma garotinha, pensando que seria tratada como adulta, que por que recebera treinamento de guerra eles realmente lhe deixariam enfrentar Voldemort. Um pensamento agourento passou veloz por seu cérebro.

**Eles morreriam para lhe proteger.**

Celina sentiu seu corpo soltar tremores involuntários, seria aquilo afinal o medo? Ela olhou para os olhos verdes do bruxo. Ele estava muito próximo, e ela percebeu que o que quer que acontecesse ele sempre estaria ali para ela. Ele era sua única certeza naquele instante. As últimas semanas de afastamento desapareceram por encanto. Ela estendeu a mão timidamente, naquele momento a única coisa que queria era procurar abrigo onde se sentira tão segura no passado. Então foi puxada devagar, sendo aconchegada nos braços de Harry.

- Eles não deviam ter feito isso. – sua voz saiu abafada enquanto ela sentia Harry a protegendo. Sentia os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo, suas mãos subirem acariciando seus cabelos, descerem deslizando por suas costas. – Não deviam ter me mandado pra cá. Não deviam ter mentido.

- Eles te amam muito. – ele falou próximo a seu ouvido e a apertou mais contra si. – Todo mundo te ama.

Essas palavras a fizeram desenterrar o rosto de seu peito e olhar nos olhos dele, surpreendendo-se com o quanto eram lindos e verdadeiros. Ele estava próximo demais.

- Todo mundo...? – ela precisava tanto de carinho... Precisava tanto que ele dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem...

- Todo mundo. – ele abaixou a cabeça devagar, dando tempo para que ela recuasse.

Ela não recuou.

Harry subiu uma mão por suas costas, pressionando sua nuca. Celina se sentiu amolecer, os olhos semi cerrados enxergando o rosto dele cada vez mais de perto, sua boca entreaberta a milímetros, sentindo sua respiração.

- Quem está aí?! – o eco da voz reumática de Argus Filch fez Celina acordar para sua situação, o corpo encaixado no do melhor amigo, prestes a ser beijada por ele e a retribuir de bom grado.

A garota deu um passo para trás, e arquejou sendo puxada novamente por Harry.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – ele a encaixou novamente junto a si com urgência.

- Filch está aqui! Está subindo as escadas! – ela sussurrava aflita sem que o rapaz escutasse ou desse importância. – Harry, ele está vindo!

- Dane-se o Filch! Ele vai passar direto. – ele falou a empurrando para a parede atrás de uma enorme estátua de um Trasgo, meio deteriorada. – Está escuro, ele não sabe que estamos aqui.

Os pés do zelador batiam nos degraus, cada vez mais próximos. Sua voz tremida mais audível a cada segundo.

- Ainda dá tempo de fugir...

- Esqueça o Filch, está bem? – o hálito dele estava incrivelmente palpável em seu rosto.

- Você está louco? Ele vai nos pegar! - ela teve um maravilhoso impulso de rir, enquanto tentava se afastar e ele a segurava beijando suas mãos que o empurravam, seus cabelos, suas têmporas. – Pára, Harry! - ele beijava todas as partes que conseguia alcançar, nariz, testa, queixo, e ela quase não mais empurrava.

Harry estava acendendo mil fogueiras com seus pequenos beijos. Celina tinha deixado que ele colocasse seus corpos ainda mais próximos do que antes. Se ele quisesse mesmo beijá-la, então estava tudo bem pra ela.

- Estamos os dois loucos... – ela sussurrou deixando a boca entreaberta.

- Sei que está aí, Potter!!! – dessa vez não puderam ignorar que Filch sabia muito bem quem estava procurando.

Com um suspiro rouco em seu pescoço, Harry a soltou e disse sorrindo:

- Fique aqui!

- Harry, não! O que você está fazendo?! – ela protestou, mas ele a calou puxando seu pescoço e pressionando demoradamente seus lábios contra os dela.

Não tinham mais tempo, Filch subira o derradeiro degrau.

- Estou te protegendo, você não sabia? – Harry a soltou no último instante, os olhos verdes brilhando como faróis no corredor escuro.

Celina levou a mão à boca semi cerrando os olhos, sentindo uma descarga elétrica percorrer toda extensão do seu corpo.

Harry se afastou da estátua ao mesmo tempo em que os archotes se acendiam com a presença do zelador.

- Eu sabia, seu moleque! – Filch vinha bufando pelo corredor com Madame Norris em seu encalço. Ficou ainda mais furioso quando viu o rosto radiante do rapaz.

Harry tinha uma expressão extremamente feliz, não importava a punição por estar fora da sala comunal, depois do que tinha acontecido ou quase acontecido, ele não a deixaria fugir. Mesmo se Filch o levasse para uma detenção naquele segundo, ele a procuraria assim que saísse, ainda que para isso tivesse que invadir o quarto dela no meio da noite.

- Ah, está rindo, moleque insolente? Vou tirar esse sorriso da sua cara. – o homenzinho mirrado bufou. - Detenção! Detenção dupla!

- Eu estou sozinho aqui! – Harry se apressou em dizer. Atrás da armadura a garota segurou a respiração.

- É mesmo? – Filch disse sarcástico, um brilho maníaco no olhar. – E o que esta garota estava fazendo por aqui? E com isto nas mãos?! – ele estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho onde se via a inconfundível caligrafia do bruxo.

- "21:30, no lugar de sempre, Harry.", Filch leu fazendo graça.

Harry sentiu o mundo parar. Atrás do zelador estava uma encabulada garota loira, com os braços em torno do próprio corpo.

- Me desculpe Harry. Ele pegou o bilhete. – Amanda Grady se explicou com um sorriso sem graça.

No momento em que vira Malfoy avançar para Celina ele tinha se esquecido completamente do motivo que o trouxera àquele lugar.

- Vejo que não está mais tão satisfeito, heim Potter?

Harry não estava mais satisfeito, estava estuporado. Não havia a menor possibilidade de Celina não ter escutado, não ter compreendido. Ele arriscou um olhar de soslaio, ela tinha o rosto estático de surpresa e uma enorme mágoa surgia em seus grandes olhos. Harry se sentiu pior que um inseto.

- Imagino que os dois não vieram estudar Astronomia... – o zelador resmungou puxando Harry pelo braço e empurrando os garotos escada abaixo. – Sei muito bem o quê... pouca vergonha.

Harry cerrou os dentes com força. Se ao menos pudesse falar com ela... tentar explicar o que não tinha explicação. A orgulhosa e independente Celina. Ele pensou nos olhos que adorava, cheios de mágoa. "Ela jamais vai me perdoar".

Atrás da estátua a expressão de Celina não desmentia a previsão do rapaz.

---

Sete dias. Sete dias em que Celina Lux não conversava, olhava, não dava qualquer sinal de que soubesse que Harry estava vivo. Na verdade, pensou Harry amargo, ela tinha sim lhe dirigido umas poucas palavras no dia seguinte, quando ele tentou se explicar:

- Não se preocupe Potter, - ela disse cáustica. – não estou chocada. Quanto mais melhor, não é? Já devia esperar algo assim de você. Não tem nada demais em se encontrar com quem se está afim. Mas seria bom você ser mais cuidadoso com os locais. Se eu fosse você pedia ajuda ao Benjamin, ele é realmente ótimo nisso.

Melhor se não tivesse dito nada. Agora ela andava para todo lado com o ravenclaw e Harry já tinha quebrado as pontas de várias penas tal a força que fazia ao vê-la passar com o rapaz em direção aos muitos corredores que a biblioteca oferecia. Começou a evitar o local, mas não conseguiu evitar as cenas que sua imaginação formava. Ela o estava deixando louco, e desconfiava que não era sem querer.

A situação atingira o ápice naquela manhã. Celina vinha risonha das estufas e tendo se despedido de Benjamin à entrada do castelo, passou por Harry como se este fosse uma pedra decorativa do hall.

Deixando o ciúme subir à cabeça ele puxou a garota pelo braço:

- Precisamos conversar. – ele falou muito sério.

- Precisamos? – ela o olhou cáustica. – Pena que eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

- Então vai ter que se contentar em escutar. – ele tentou arrasta-la sendo repelido por uma ferroada vinda não sabia de onde.

- Aprenda uma coisa, Potter, eu nunca faço nada contra minha vontade. – ela sibilou. - Se você quer conversar, contente-se em ouvir sozinho sua própria voz.

- Por Merlim! Preciso que você me escute, Celina. – ele falou sincero. – Você não calcula como eu queria poder riscar o que aconteceu. Quando a gente estava junto... era tudo que eu queria, mas eu não podia adivinhar o que ia rolar entre a gente àquela noite. Não tinha idéia de que você ia estar ali. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos fazendo ela se amaldiçoar por ainda acha-lo tão perfeito. - Eu fui àquele corredor pra terminar tudo com a Amanda. Não estou mais me encontrando com ela, nem com mais ninguém.

- E por que motivo, eu me pergunto, você acha que eu me interessaria por esta informação? – ela riu aparentando descaso.

- Pelo que quase aconteceu entre a gente. Pelo que teria acontecido se o Filch não tivesse chegado. – ele falou a fitando profundamente com seus olhos verdes. – É tarde demais pra negar e você sabe disso.

- Nada aconteceu e nada teria acontecido. – ela retrucou com a voz gelada.

- Talvez você esteja precisando de uma amostra pra se recordar. – ele a fez recuar enquanto dava passos nervosos em sua direção. Ela não iria mais brincar com ele.

- Fica. Longe. De mim. – ela falou pausadamente.

- Fico. No dia em que você parecer querer ficar longe de mim. – ele colocou uma das mãos apoiada no batente da entrada, impedindo que ela passasse. – No dia em que seus olhos pararem de dizer o contrário. Quer saber exatamente o que eles me dizem? – ele a fitou de um modo tão intenso que Celina se sentiu gelar.

- "Ponha as mãos em mim". – ele mordeu o lábio inferior tentando não obedecer ao pedido mudo.

- Grave bem, Potter, eu nunca, NUNCA, vou te dizer isso! – ela falou com repulsa. - Meus olhos dizem apenas uma coisa: Me esqueça, por que você nunca vai ter o que quer. Você se aproveitou de um momento de fragilidade que nunca mais vai acontecer.

Ele se aproximou perigosamente. Ela deixou que seus rostos quase se tocassem, não daria a ele o gostinho de saber que a afetava.

- Acho bom você se esforçar mais em me convencer. – Harry a fitou nos olhos mais uma vez. – Muito mais. – e com um último olhar para sua boca ele partiu.

Quando ele se foi, Celina controlou o impulso de se apoiar na parede, suas pernas tremendo. Se ele queria ser convencido, ele seria. Do jeito mais doloroso.

---

- Isso não está certo. Vocês não podem esquecer anos de amizade leal e simplesmente resolverem se odiar. – Hermione se perguntava se era a única a enxergar a estupidez que aqueles dois estavam fazendo.

- Essa amizade que você diz, acabou já tem tempo, desde que o Harry se tornou tudo aquilo que eu mais desprezo num homem. – Celina estava de frente para o espelho dando os últimos retoques que precisava para ficar pronta. – Desde que tentou me igualar às garotinhas com quem ele se esfrega naquele lugar.

- Ele gosta de você! – Mione falou com ênfase.

- Claro que gosta. – ela respondeu amarga. – Ele gosta de todo mundo. – e ela se lembrou com duplo sentido dele dizendo "Todo mundo te ama..."

- Você também não alivia... Ele está magoado, Celina! – Mione esbravejou. – Não está agindo racionalmente, assim como você! Como você acha que ele tem se sentido vendo você com o Joshua e agora com o Travis? Como você acha que ele vai se sentir na festa do Slug?

- Orgulho ferido. É o que ele vai sentir. – Celina respondeu dura. – A única que se recusou a cair nas garras dele...

- Eu estou desistindo... – Hermione sentou-se na cama desanimada. – Eu juro que não estou te reconhecendo. Quer dizer, você sempre foi meio imprevisível, implacável com algumas pessoas, mas sempre foi generosa, doce. O que está acontecendo?

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Celina:

- Já era tempo de você descobrir que eu não sou nenhuma fadinha. – ela falou fazendo a amiga se arrepiar com seu olhar pelo espelho. – Eu sempre tive um enorme potencial para o bem e igualmente para o mal. Talvez por isso eu atraia tantos problemas. Talvez por isso o Malfoy goste de mim. – falou como se tivesse essa conversa consigo mesma há muito tempo. – A felicidade corre de gente como eu.

- Não diga besteira! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, - Mione apartou, - só está um pouco confusa sobre seus sentimentos. Pra começar seria bom admitir pra si mesma que está apaixonada.

- Apaixonada? Pelo Potter? – Celina deixou o batom pairar a centímetros da boca, dando um sorriso torto. – Isso me aconteceu só uma vez, com o Dimitri, e nunca mais.

- Aconteceu sim! – Hermione insistiu querendo acordar a amiga. – E não é a mesma coisa que você sentia por seu primo. Você não tem mais nove anos e já parou de acreditar em príncipes encantados. O que está te matando é sentir uma dessas paixões físicas e fulminantes que não dão sossego até serem satisfeitas.

- Vai querer saber melhor do que eu sobre meus sentimentos?

- Estou falando por experiência própria. – Mione desabafou. – Mas diferentemente da minha situação, Harry só está esperando você estender uma mão... nada mais. Será que é tão difícil?

Celina deslizou o batom pela boca não querendo assimilar a amiga.

- Como eu estou? – ela cortou o assunto se virando sem sorrir.

Um vestido reto, azul noite, de finas alças, delineava o corpo e deixava a figura angelical da moça mais terrena.

"Ela definitivamente cresceu", pensou Hermione que nunca vira a amiga tão fascinante.

- Perfeita! Pronta pra destruir o coração do cara mais legal que eu conheço. – Mione respondeu triste, vendo a amiga pensativa vestir um casaco, dizer "até logo" e se retirar. Ela pensou em Harry e teve vontade de desistir da festa, mas já tinha combinado com Córmac McLaggen, e por sua vez... também queria que Ron tivesse sua porção de dor-de-cotovelo.

- Também pode ser que, ao invés de coração partido, Celina veja toda a frustração de Harry ser liberada da pior maneira. – Mione disse para si mesma, levantando-se e terminando de se ajeitar apressada. "Melhor vigiar de perto aqueles dois".

---

O velho Slug tinha caprichado. Música agradável, flores, temperatura morna, sem falar na excelente escolha da comida e bebida. Todos os requisitos para se agradar ao bruxo mais exigente. Uma suave penumbra tornava o ambiente da sala ainda mais convidativo. A festa tinha tudo para acontecer. E as dezenas de convidados pareciam concordar em serem extremamente sortudos por estarem ali.

O professor circulava entre seus convidados sem se esquecer de volta e meia dar uma palavrinha com seu "preferido". Harry apertou os olhos ao ver Hermione dançando com Córmac, a amiga tinha acabado de puxar uma das mãos que ele descia atrevidamente em direção à sua bunda. Mais uma gracinha e Harry seria obrigado a chamar o colega para uma "conversinha" lá fora. Sua atenção foi bruscamente retirada quando viu Celina. Entranhas sendo repuxadas. Uma velha sensação.

Já tinha visto a moça quando descera para a sala comunal e a achado linda, o que não era nenhuma novidade. Mas agora sem o casaco de frio, Harry pôde observar demoradamente cada curva de seu corpo como jamais tinha conseguido. Aquele vestido longo teve o poder de atiçá-lo ainda mais do que a famigerada saia escocesa fazia. Ela estava dançando com Neville, segurando o riso quando precisava fugir das pisadas que o desajeitado rapaz quase lhe dava. O garoto de rosto redondo parecia um tanto nervoso, dando olhadas enviesadas na direção de Harry e sua acompanhante.

- Foi muito legal o que você fez, me chamando pra vir na festa e tudo. – Luna Lovegood despertou o colega de seus devaneios. 

- Não foi nada. – ele sorriu com o canto da boca.

- É sério, você podia estar aqui com Amanda. Ela faz Herbologia na mesma turma que eu. É muito bonita. – a loira alisou a frente do vestido prateado.

- Eu não tenho nada com a Amanda. – ele deu uma olhadela para a garota e continuou. – Pelo menos não tenho mais.

- Honestamente, quem te pediu pra vir comigo, Harry? – ela disse de repente.

- O quê? – Luna era mais esperta do que sua aparência fazia crer.

- Vamos, Harry, não vai dizer que está interessado em mim. – ela debochou.

- Não! – o rapaz negou veementemente e se desconcertou achando que devia ter sido grosseiro, mas a expressão divertida da garota não tinha se alterado. – Você é uma pessoa bem legal, Luna. Diferente, umas vezes meio...

- Meio maluca. – ela terminou.

- Excêntrica. – ele corrigiu. – Você é uma boa amiga, é leal, deu pra ver no Ministério. Poucas pessoas teriam sua coragem.

- Obrigada, - Luna sorriu mais largo, - você também não é nada mau. Mas também tem estado diferente... mais frio, convencido.

Harry franziu a testa para o comentário franco de Luna.

- Eu não sou assim de verdade, só precisei mudar. – ele deu de ombros analisando seu copo de bebida.

- Preferia o antigo. Você pode estar mais bonito, mas não está mais feliz.

- Não dá pra agradar todo mundo. – ele deu uma risadinha bem humorada.

- Sobre o convite, tinha achado que tinha sido Neville... – Luna fixou seus olhos azuis perscrutando Harry. – Não que eu esteja me achando por isso, é que ele parece meio que... gostar de mim. – ela se justificou.

- Neville não me pediu nada. – Harry respondeu evasivamente.

- Certamente que não. Ele parece tímido demais pra ter pensado em algo desse tipo. Mas você não ia negar um pedido da Celina, não é?

- Ah... peço desculpas, Luna. – ele achou melhor não tentar negar. – Agora estou entendendo o Chapéu Seletor te colocar na Ravenclaw. – ele riu. - Não tinha intenção de te colocar numa armadilha. Tenho certeza que a Celina também não queria.

- Eu sei que não. Vocês só precisam entender que eu não preciso ser resgatada. – um brilho determinado em seus olhos fez a garota se tornar mais bonita do que Harry já tivesse reparado. – Não estou querendo um príncipe numa armadura, mas acho que posso tentar conquistar alguém por mim mesma.

- Mais uma vez, eu sinto muito. É que vocês pareciam se dar tão bem... às vezes precisando só de um empurrão. Não tinha idéia de que você não gostasse dele.

- Neville é adorável! É gentil, carinhoso, me entende, eu gosto realmente dele. – ela ficou pensativa. - Apenas é muito cedo pra dizer como.

- Acho melhor dizer à Celina pra não trazê-lo até você. – ele falou pensando numa forma da garota se dispor a escutá-lo.

- Ah, não, Harry! – Luna se sobressaltou. – Neville vai ser uma boa companhia, e você vai ter uma desculpa pra ficar com ela.

"O que Luna sabia?"

- Escuta, - falou ela em voz baixa – eu não sou a pessoa mais esperta que você conhece, nem sou legilimente, apenas vejo certas coisas dum jeito mais profundo. Quer dizer, não é só conversando com alguém que a gente conhece essa pessoa.

- E eu sempre me julguei capaz de manter um segredo. – Harry falou com ironia bem humorada.

- Vocês combinam. Qualquer um vê isso. Você só vai precisar ser um pouco paciente.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Talvez... – e aqui a voz dela tremeu levemente – ela esteja interessada em outra pessoa neste momento.

Harry seguiu instintivamente o olhar da amiga. Celina estava numa rodinha de bruxos mais velhos, juntamente com Neville e Benjamin Travis, num papo animado.

- Travis foi convidado? – o rapaz não fazia a matéria de Slughorn.

- Claro que foi! Mas disse que acharia mais emocionante se viesse como penetra.

- Mesmo? E por que seria? – disse Harry com enfado, sua antipatia crescia com a mania do outro de aparecer.

- Você não sabe? – Luna perguntou surpresa. – O pai do Benjamin é um dos maiores pocionistas de todo o mundo! E o maior de toda Irlanda. – era evidente a empolgação de Luna.

Harry, que nunca soubera que a colega se interessasse tanto pela matéria, e que estava pouco se lixando para Benjamin e seu pai importante, falou secamente:

- E o que tem isso a ver?

- Benjamin estuda poções com o pai durante as férias. Durante todas elas. – ela gesticulou com a mão. – Se dedica tanto que acho que é por isso que se comporta nas aulas como se fossem as férias que nunca tem. – vendo que o amigo ainda não tinha captado, ela se impacientou. – Ele não precisa fazer poções com Slughorn! Foi dispensado.

- Não sabia que um aluno podia fazer isso.

- É um caso especial. O pai dele disse que o método do Prof. Snape era antiquado e que estava atrapalhando a aprendizagem do filho, - Luna fez Harry dar um sorriso de satisfação – e desde então ele aprende em casa. Em todo caso ele faz provas até mais rigorosas que a gente. No próprio Ministério.

Era impressão sua ou Luna falava sobre o rapaz como se ele fosse um tipo de celebridade?

- Você sabe muito sobre ele.

- Ele me contou. Somos amigos. O professor Slughorn não ia perder a oportunidade de convidar o filho...

- Do maior pocionista do mundo. Eu sei. – "grande coisa"

Luna deu uma risadinha:

- Eu diria que não ia perder a oportunidade de convidar o filho do seu maior rival. O Prof. Slug gosta dos seus amigos por perto e dos seus inimigos mais perto ainda. – ela deu uma piscadela.

Harry sorriu com a perspicácia da garota, só então notando a aproximação de Celina e Neville.

- Oi, Luna! – a garota cumprimentou a colega ao mesmo que dava um discreto empurrão de incentivo em Neville.

- Oi, Luna, seu vestido... você está... bonita. – Neville gaguejou tingindo-se de uma incrível cor beterraba.

Harry notou divertido que o amigo não tinha nem ao menos notado sua presença.

- Obrigada, Neville, é novo.

- Quê? – o rosto do rapaz se contorceu de incompreensão.

- O vestido. É novo. – Luna riu para o garoto.

- Ah, sim. Então... você não gostaria de leva-lo para uma dança?

- Como? – Luna não entendeu.

Foi a vez de Celina morder o lábio com a conversa surreal.

- O vestido. Para uma dança. – Neville apontou para a pista fazendo a garota entender.

- O vestido adoraria, – Luna respondeu com presença de espírito. – e o recheio também.

- Recheio... – Neville a conduziu para a pista deixando para trás um par de amigos muito concentrados em não começar a rir.

Ao passar o primeiro momento de descontração, os dois se olharam e o constrangimento surgiu denso como fumaça. A garota, que não estava disposta a dar nenhuma oportunidade para o rapaz se aproximar, puxou pelo braço o primeiro bruxo desacompanhado que passou.

- Professor Slughorn! – ela falou enquanto olhava esperançosa ao redor. Não havia mais ninguém. – O senhor me daria o prazer desta dança? – disse com a voz falsamente animada.

- O prazer seria meu. – Slug a fitou ligeiramente surpreso pelo convite. – Estava mesmo querendo dar duas palavrinhas com a senhorita. Então... Lilith tem passado bem? – eles começaram a se afastar de Harry. – Algum namorado?

"Péssima idéia!", Celina rodopiava na segunda música com o professor tendo que escutar as perguntas veladas a respeito de Lilith. Ela olhou para a careca reluzente de Slughorn tentando não pensar como seria o professor cortejando sua avó. Se ainda tivesse quatorze anos jurava que fingiria um desmaio só pra se ver livre da ladainha.

Outra música se iniciou. "Vou pisar no pé desse velho tagarela!". Celina olhou rapidamente para Harry, vendo o bruxo se divertindo muito com a sua situação. Ela o encarou abertamente. Outro grande engano. Ao seguir a direção de seu olhar o professor parou de dançar bem ao lado do rapaz, dizendo:

- Ora, mas que indelicadeza a minha, Harry, seqüestrando seu par enquanto você espera durante horas. – ele disse ao ainda mais divertido rapaz.

- Ele não é meu...

- Vamos! Façam a vontade de um velho, – Slug cortou Celina obrigando o casal a seguir junto para a pista. - deixem-me ver os dois se divertindo.

Ao andar até a pista Celina não pôde evitar a sensação de irrealidade daquela noite. Fazia tudo para fugir "dele", mas volta e meia Harry cruzava seu caminho. Decerto o destino brincava com ela.

Harry colocou os braços por sua cintura tranquilamente e ela enrijeceu o corpo como se fosse feita de mármore e não carne e osso. O rapaz pensava na ironia de estar abraçado a uma estátua enquanto tocava uma doce música lenta. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. Muito engraçado se ele não gostasse dela.

Mais à frente Hermione abanou a mão esperançosa para o amigo.

Eles moveram-se automaticamente durante os primeiros minutos, mas talvez pelo efeito da meia luz, talvez pelo som da música triste, ou pela proximidade um do outro, Harry foi se aconchegando devagar ao corpo da garota enquanto ela, contra todo seu bom senso, esquecia que estava ali para afastá-lo.

Até os piores inimigos precisavam de uma trégua. Celina não queria mais pensar em problemas, em brigas, discussões sem sentido. Queria paz. Ela apertou os ombros do bruxo se entregando àquele momento, amolecendo o corpo como mel aquecido de encontro ao dele. De repente não queria mais que aquela música acabasse.

Harry colocou os braços dela ao redor do próprio pescoço, fechou os olhos e aspirou aquele perfume tão seu conhecido, podia senti-la se entregar, moldar seu corpo no dele. Seu coração martelava com força contra o dela, aquela vontade de ficar abraçado com ela para sempre, a necessidade de estarem só os dois no mundo todo... Era amor.

Ele não queria interromper aquele momento mágico dizendo nada, mas se a música acabasse e ela o soltasse não sabia se teria outra oportunidade como aquela.

- Lyn, a gente precisa sair daqui. – ele sussurrou com os olhos fechados.

Ela apertou os olhos com força na camisa dele. "Não, estava tudo errado! Aquela música, os dois agarradinhos... Ela não podia fazer isso. Ela queria paz, e Harry não lhe trouxera nem um segundo de serenidade desde que descobrira sentir algo a mais por ele."

- A gente tem que conversar, - ele insistia com a voz arrepiando seu pescoço. – se entender.

- Eu não posso. – falou sem coragem de encará-lo.

- Nós podemos, Lyn. Precisamos. Não dá mais pra segurar... – ele falou com suavidade beijando a orelha dela.

A música dava seus acordes finais e Celina sabia que não tinha forças para solta-lo, para encará-lo. Gostar não era assim, era tranqüilo, calmo. Não era ter o coração arrebentando, querendo sair do peito. Ela, que quase nunca experimentava o medo, estava em pânico. Não sabia gostar desse jeito.

O silêncio caiu por segundos antes de outra música começar e Harry a puxar gentilmente para ver seu rosto.

Ele deve ter percebido algo de errado em seu rosto.

- Não foi bom a gente assim? – ele falou docemente. – Não seria bom se fosse o tempo todo?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não posso te dar o que você quer.

- Pode. – ele segurou seu rosto relutante, dezenas de casais dançando ao redor. - Você está me dando exatamente o que eu quero.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela tirou o rosto das mãos dele. - Isso não vai dar certo. Não gosto de me sentir desse jeito.

- Que jeito? – ele não compreendia.

- Não gosto dessa insegurança, de sentir medo, de me sentir nas mãos de alguém. – ela disse com mais firmeza, querendo agora acabar o mais depressa possível com aquilo. - Não gosto da sensação de que a qualquer minuto vou me machucar.

- Se você acha que eu vou te machucar então entendeu tudo errado. – ele falou magoado. – Por que eu não faria.

- Você diz... Mas é a sua natureza. – ela tentou não se importar com a mágoa dele. - Acho melhor ficar tudo como está entre você e eu.

- Afastados? Dois completos estranhos? – os olhos verdes se apertaram num sentimento de incredulidade. – Como você pode querer...

- Sabe o que eu planejei fazer, hoje? – ela decidiu jogar limpo. – Ficar com o Benjamin... – ele deixou os braços caírem frouxos da cintura dela.

- Começar o que quer que ele e eu possamos ter um com o outro. – Celina continuou, odiando faze-lo sofrer, odiando a sensação de frio sem ele a abraçando. – Pra te fazer entender que não existe nós. Nunca vai existir.

Harry a encarou com os olhos verdes muito escuros, a expressão do rosto ficando muito dura.

- Acho que você conseguiu seu objetivo... O que está esperando? – ele falou com a voz picada pelo ciúme. – Já perdeu muito tempo aqui.

- Sinto muito, Harry, mas preciso cuidar de mim. Eu sou só o capricho que você vai esquecer em dois segundos. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de deixá-lo sozinho na pista.

Harry observou sombrio, Celina pegar o casaco e seguir para a porta de saída, sendo quase que imediatamente seguida por Benjamin Travis.

--

- Você está bem? – Neville tocou a mão fria que Luna Lovegood tinha sobre seu braço.

- Vou ficar. – a loira estivera com a atenção sobre Harry e Celina e agora vira Benjamin seguindo a garota para fora.

- Você está pálida. Quer alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Só um milagre ou o tempo podem fazer alguma coisa por mim. – seus olhos ficaram vidrados de lágrimas.

- Luna, por favor... Me deixa fazer alguma coisa pra te ajudar... – Neville tinha no rosto a expressão de um cachorrinho sem dono, ansioso por deixá-la de novo feliz, para cuidar dela.

As pessoas não costumavam ser gentis com ela. Não costumavam achar que ela sentisse dor ou alegria como todo mundo. Que precisasse de alguém.

- Ah, Neville... Você já está ajudando. – ela suspirou como quem se desculpa, ficando de frente para ele e colocando as mãos em seu rosto. – Sim, você está.

E assim Luna inclinou a cabeça de lado e o beijou.

--

- Harry, tudo bem? – Hermione se livrara de Córmac e se aproximara mostrando sinais de preocupação.

- Brilhante. – respondeu virando todo o conteúdo de seu copo. – É o melhor dia do ano.

- Onde está Celina? – falou a garota receosa.

- Pergunta interessante... – ele sacudiu o dedo pegando um novo copo na bandeja de um Elfo. – Quantos lugares existem no castelo para uma boa transa? Escolha o melhor e ela com certeza estará lá.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas não volte a falar desse jeito sobre ela na minha frente.– Hermione usou uma voz baixa, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritária. – Você está chateado, mas não tem esse direito.

- É, você tem razão. Sua amiga não merece o tempo que eu gastaria falando sobre ela. – ele fechou os olhos virando outro copo. – Deus sabe que já perdi horas demais correndo atrás dela, sendo o bichinho de estimação adestrado para agir como ela quer. – voltou a olhar pela sala apressado, quando fechava os olhos via Celina sendo beijada por Benjamin e sentia seu peito queimar.

- Você não acha que já bebeu demais? – ela disse com uma voz mandona irritante.

- Acho que nem comecei, mamãe. – ele pegou outro copo desafiadoramente. – Tenho uma boa notícia pra você. Os dias de "coitadinho de mim" acabaram. Agora vou simplesmente fazer o que eu quiser, com quem eu quiser, sem ter a menor preocupação com o que os outros acham certo. Exploda-se o mundo! – ele falou alto atraindo alguns olhares sobre si.

Hermione o olhou severa:

- Bebida e sarcasmo nunca curaram nenhuma doença. E ficar com centenas de garotas pra fazer ciúmes em Celina não vai te ajudar a conquistá-la.

- Olha só quem fala... – Harry a olhou irônico. – A senhorita perfeição que veio à festa com o Trasgo do McLagen pra fazer o Ron roer as unhas.

- Se sua intenção é afastar todo mundo de você, está conseguindo, Harry. – ela deu as costas saindo aborrecida.

Ele resmungou tomando o rumo da porta, estava pouco se lixando para Hermione. Sua vida tinha se tornado um inferno e a causa parecia incapaz de entender ou demonstrar a menor compaixão. Deixar de gostar de Celina seria um abençoado alívio naquele momento.

---

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam conversando. Benjamin percebera que algo de errado tinha acontecido entre ela e Harry, mas não insistira em perguntar. Mesmo que ela estivesse se sentindo uma bruxa má de contos da carochinha e uma péssima companhia, Benjamin ficara a seu lado conversando sobre trivialidades apenas por que gostava de ficar perto dela. Celina descobrira mais sobre ele naqueles momentos do que em meses de conversa. Benjamin era um cara legal. Sempre tinha muita sorte em achar caras legais, pensou com ironia, só não conseguia mantê-los.

- Acho que vou me deitar. Está ficando tarde... – ela disse desanimada ao rapaz. – Não estou sendo mesmo boa companhia.

- Que nada. – ele disse sorrindo. – A murta que geme consegue ser bem pior.

Celina riu com gosto, abafando o som de seus passos pelo corredor.

- Só você pra me fazer rir desse jeito. Como você consegue ser tão seqüelado e ainda ser bacana?

- Charme natural. - ele piscou marotamente.

Ele parou de andar e ela o olhou indagadora.

- O quê? – ela perguntou sem entender o motivo da parada.

- Achei que você ia dizer que um dia eu ainda vou fazer alguma garota imensamente sortuda, muito feliz.

- Eu tenho certeza que vai. – ela respondeu pensando que devia mesmo ser verdade. – E então...?

Ele ainda estava parado.

- E então eu meio que me perguntei se você não gostaria de ser essa garota. – ele sorriu apontando para cima. – A idéia me ocorreu assim de repente.

Celina subiu os olhos para o ramo de visgo pendurado no teto.

- Estou vendo... Um acaso do destino, certamente.

- Ah, sim. Eu e a Prof. Trelawney acreditamos muito nessa coisa de destino. – ele falou tentando parecer sério. – Principalmente quando ela predisse que eu beijaria uma linda jovem numa noite fria de natal.

- Tem certeza que ela não predisse que você seria assassinado por uma garota emburrada numa noite sangrenta de natal?

- Nada de morte, apenas beijos. – ele enganchou os polegares na calça.

- Quando foi que a Prof Trelawney predisse isso, Travis? – Celina pôs as mãos na cintura. – Nos seus sonhos?

- O caso é que ela ainda não predisse. – ele se concentrou no rosto da garota. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que consigo persuadi-la com um bom feitiço.

Celina voltou a rir e quando deu por si, o rapaz estava muito perto. Perto demais. Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão seu corpo se afastou involuntariamente. Alguma coisa não fazia sentido. Não havia borboletas no estômago ou sinos batendo em seu peito. Havia apenas outro belo rapaz que ela não queria magoar. Ela então entendeu o motivo de ainda não ter ficado com Benjamin. Não era por orgulho ou recato.

**Não era ele quem ela queria. **

O sorriso culpado, os lindos olhos negros do rapaz, não eram nada quando comparados a Harry. Harry com seus olhos verdes que queimavam, com sua boca vermelha tocando sua pele atrás de uma velha estátua, tocando sua pele momentos atrás. Será que ela estava...? Será que podia...?

- Ben... – ela disse baixo em tom de quem se desculpa.

- Já escutei este tom antes, e geralmente não é sinal de boa coisa... – ele parecia sério, mas tranqüilo. - Não vai acontecer, não é?

- Sinto muito... – ela murmurou."Sinto muito". – Já disse essas palavras muitas vezes hoje.

- Tudo bem, em todo caso eu precisava tentar. – ele correu os olhos por seu rosto recuperando o bom humor. – É uma grande pena e você precisa mesmo sentir muito. Vou acabar me lembrando de você como a garota que nunca beijei. Daqui a trinta anos vou estar contando pros meus netos sobre a noite de rejeição que aconteceu bem antes de um solitário natal.

Celina riu olhando para o visgo.

- Bom, eu não quero me sentir culpada por esse trauma... E tradição é tradição.

- E um beijo não mata. – ele ajuntou esperançoso.

- Não... Pode machucar, mas definitivamente não mata. – ela sussurrou pensando em Harry e antes que pudesse mudar de idéia sentiu seu casaco deslizar para o chão e seu rosto ser puxado num doce beijo.

Sua cintura foi envolvida e seus braços se enroscaram no pescoço de Benjamin. Não tinha nada de errado, nada de ruim. Não haveria mágoa ou culpa no dia seguinte, só uma boa recordação.

Num momento era apenas um beijo. Tranqüilo, cálido, bem dado. No outro sentiu um forte puxão a separando de Benjamin e uma luz vermelha cortar sua frente, azarando o rapaz de encontro ao chão.

- Ben!! – ela se ajoelhou ao lado do garoto e olhou horrorizada para Harry Potter. – O que você fez?!

- O quê...? – Benjamin sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou, sendo ajudado por Celina. O feitiço pareceu ter pegado de raspão.

- Ele vai sobreviver. – Harry virou o resto do whiskey brindando à Celina. – À sua saúde.

- Com mil diabos... – Benjamin parecia ter recuperado o raciocínio. – Potter? Como...? Por que você fez isso?!

- Pode parecer estranho, – Harry jogou o copo para o lado, o pesado vidro se estilhaçando no chão. – mas acordei hoje com uma vontade incontrolável de quebrar seu nariz irlandês.

Benjamin levou a mão até o próprio bolso.

- Ele bebeu demais. Não fez por mal. – ela segurou o braço do rapaz temendo um problema ainda maior.

- É, Travis, não fiz por mal, mas fiz muito bem feito. – Harry provocou deixando o rapaz estupefato.

- Não sei se você é louco, mas se está querendo uma briga, acabou de arrumar. – Ben arrastou a voz.

- Ben... – Celina voltou o rosto do rapaz para si com as duas mãos. – Por favor, não faça nada, me deixa falar sozinha com ele. Ele não está no seu juízo perfeito. Por favor...

Benjamin respirou pesadamente fitando o rosto apreensivo dela. Algo ali começou a fazer sentido. Ele avaliou a situação, o momento com a garota estava perdido.

- Você ainda me deve um beijo. – ele falou com dificuldade, tentando controlar a raiva.

- Uhhh... – gritou Harry, eufórico, dando pulos como um pugilista antes de entrar no ringue. – Por que não tenta beijar agora, Travis? Estou precisando treinar a pontaria.

- Hei, Potter! – Benjamin apontou para o bruxo – Por causa da Celina, e de nada mais, você acabou de nascer de novo.

- Obrigado, minha querida. - Harry se abaixou numa debochada reverência para ela. – Pelo interesse e por me apresentar a tantos vícios. Whiskey e outros bem piores. – ele a olhou significativamente.

Benjamin balançou a cabeça segurando um riso nervoso:

- Dessa vez, - ele encarou Harry. – por que você está bêbado e por que gosta dela, eu vou deixar passar. Dessa vez!

- Ben, é melhor você ir. – Celina falou com a voz cava.

- Você ouviu a dama. Adeus! – Harry acenou atrevido.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – ela disse vendo a expressão preocupada do ravenclaw.

- Ok. Te vejo amanhã... mas me chame se mudar de idéia. – ele se despediu dela ainda olhando feio para o bruxo.

Harry retribuiu fixamente o olhar.

Quando se viram a sós, o bruxo devolveu a varinha para o bolso.

- Agora é entre nós dois. – Celina apertou os olhos. – Que porcaria foi essa que aconteceu aqui?

- Você não sabe? – a dor era evidente em seus olhos.

- Eu não vou me sentir culpada. – ela o encarou se recusando a se mortificar pelo estado do rapaz. – Fui honesta com você. Isso não te dá o direito de agredir ninguém.

- Você pode achar o que quiser, mas agora estamos quites. – ele falou com a expressão impenetrável.

- O quê? – ela voltou a pôr as mãos na cintura.

- Você apenas teve o que pediu! Está satisfeita? – Harry a fitou friamente. – Não estou mais disposto a te servir de fantoche. De agora em diante pense duas vezes antes de me provocar.

- Essa cicatriz fundiu seu cérebro?! Ou é o excesso de ego?! – ela gritou. – Eu estava há quilômetros de você! E você acha que o que viu aqui tem alguma coisa a ver com provocação?!

- Estou inclinado a pensar que sim. – ele sorriu em escárnio.

- Você é doente. – a boca dela se torceu de desprezo. – Posso ter pensado, mas não sou assim.

- E você é o quê? – ele falou malicioso, olhando o vestido da garota de cima a baixo. – Um anjo descido do céu?

- Estou até a garganta de meias palavras, se você tem algo a dizer, acho bom dizer com todas as letras. – ela desafiou.

- Como quiser. Você é o quê, quando cata o primeiro que te acha gostosa? Uma garotinha inocente que por acaso está sempre disponível em cantos escuros? – ele falou sem refletir, soltando todo seu ciúme. – Parker, Malfoy, Travis, quem vai ser o próximo, heim Celina? Tem alguém com quem você não tenha ido?

- Cantos escuros são sua especialidade, Potter, não minha. – Celina sibilou num tom malévolo, muito parecido com o de Severus Snape. - E se eu resolver te imitar e me agarrar com cem garotos em cem cantos escuros, este vai ser um problema só meu. E se eu gostar, tanto melhor pra mim. Você devia ir embora se não quer me ver com o próximo.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – ele crispou as mãos se enfurecendo novamente. - Eu já deveria ter aprendido que garotas como você não querem um cara certinho, bom moço, que no fundo não passa de um grande idiota. Agora eu sei o que você quer. – ele a olhou ameaçador. – E você não vai poder reclamar de ser tratada exatamente como gosta.

- É? Pois é a minha vida. E eu faço com ela o que eu quiser. Quanto a você... Vá se ferrar! – ela disse virando as costas. Se estivesse com sua varinha ele viraria pó.

Antes que desse meia dúzia de passos Harry avançou, a prendendo pela cintura enquanto segurava com força seus dois braços. Quando conseguiu imobiliza-la, começou a arrasta-la para longe dali.

- O que você está fazendo?! – ela gritou enfurecida, os saltos das sandálias riscando o chão.

- Te agarrando, Celina, do jeitinho que você gosta. – ele falou muito de perto, quase tirando os pés dela do chão. - E ainda nem comecei.

- Tira suas mãos de mim!!! - ela lutava inutilmente, suas unhas arranhando o bruxo, suas exclamações de raiva se perdendo pelos corredores desertos enquanto tentava se soltar do abraço esmagador em sua cintura. Sentia tanto ódio que a voz quase sumia. Mataria aquele filho da puta se não a largasse, mataria se encostasse um dedo nela.

Mas havia muito mais de Harry em contato com seu vestido justo e sua pele.

- Eu não sou um brinquedo! – ele sibilou. – E agora você vai descobrir que não pode me ligar e desligar quando quer!

Harry finalmente empurrou a garota para trás de uma pesada tapeçaria, numa das passagens secretas que ele tão bem conhecia. Então virou o corpo dela para ele e quando ficaram frente a frente, a jogou com violência contra a parede.

- Me solta!!! – ela o empurrou freneticamente, tentando afastá-lo. – Agora, Potter!!!

O efeito parece ter sido o contrário, porque ele eliminou o pequeno espaço que ainda havia entre eles, capturando de novo as mãos que empurravam seu peito e pressionando seus pulsos na parede. Então apertou o corpo dela com força contra a pedra fria.

- Te soltar? Será que eu deveria? – ele falava com o rosto muito próximo, um gemido de frustração saiu da garganta dela. – Há alguns minutos me pareceu que você queria ficar exatamente assim com o Travis.

- É, eu queria, - ela mentiu, colocando todo seu veneno nas palavras. – só que você não é o Ben-ja-min. – falou o nome arrastando as sílabas, sabendo que nada deixaria o bruxo mais furioso.

Harry sentiu sua raiva dobrar de tamanho. Raiva misturada com vontade.

- Do jeito que você anda, achei que gostaria com qualquer um. – inclinou sua boca para perto enquanto ela virava o rosto para o lado, o único movimento que conseguiu fazer.

- Gostaria mesmo. – ela falava tentando ocupar sua mente em odiá-lo, tentando ignorar o cheiro dele misturado com whiskey, não querendo sentir o detestável desejo que crescia a cada palavra que ele dizia, a cada mínimo movimento que ele fazia com o corpo. – Eu gostaria com qualquer um. – a garota continuou imprudentemente provocando. - Por que eu posso ter qualquer um. Por que eu posso fazer o que quiser com qualquer um. – ela já não sabia quem ofegava mais alto. – Por que só tem uma pessoa com quem eu não quero: Você!

Ele passou a boca pelo pescoço de Celina, fazendo-a dar um curto gemido de antecipação.

- Não é o que parece. – ele sorriu vitorioso, se controlando com custo em não morder, lamber, chupar aquele pescoço, beijar à força aquela boca macia. Estavam num lugar isolado. Ela estava inteiramente em suas mãos. Seria tão fácil...

- Você deve estar me confundindo com a dezena de garotas estúpidas que se oferecem pra você. – ela fechou os olhos com força sentindo a respiração pesada dele no seu ouvido. – No meu caso... eu estou sendo forçada. – sua voz saiu entrecortada, efeito da pressão que ele fazia em seu corpo. - Ou você ainda não percebeu... que eu queria estar em qualquer lugar do mundo... menos aqui com você?

- Mesmo? Achei que estava com a guardiã do Amuleto de Ísis. – ele movimentou o quadril pesadamente contra o dela, sua mente se enchendo de imagens do que faria com ela nua embaixo dele. - Por que você simplesmente não me azara?

- Eu juro que vou fazer se você não me soltar nesse minuto. – ela disse baixinho, tomando consciência do que ele estava pensando, dos seus corpos totalmente pregados, sentindo que se ele continuasse se mexendo daquele jeito ela perderia o juízo.

- Não, você não vai. – ele falou rouco, os movimentos se tornando mais provocantes. – Você quer continuar. Quer tanto quanto eu.

Ela precisava entender... ele precisava dela.

- Celina, olha pra mim... – ele implorou com o corpo latejando de desejo. - diz que você quer, que você gosta... que você quer comigo.

Harry olhou para a garota, estava completamente presa, mas ainda assim o deixava inteiramente vulnerável. Era ele quem estava nas mãos dela.

Ela sentiu suas pernas se entrelaçarem involuntariamente nas dele pela fenda do vestido, ouvindo ele gemer com seu movimento. Então sentiu seu corpo amolecer, as roupas incomodarem. Queria que ele a beijasse à força, que rasgasse seu vestido, que deslizasse com ela para o chão, que dissesse que gostava dela, que queria somente ela. Celina se pegou pressionando os quadris de encontro aos dele e ficou desesperada com o que estava prestes a fazer. Ela era apenas mais uma. Precisava sair dali naquele segundo.

- Não! Eu não preciso te olhar pra saber que não gosto de você. Você não é o Joshua, não é o Benjamin. – ela abriu os olhos e voltou a se debater violentamente. - É só o imbecil pretensioso que um dia eu chamei de amigo. **Você não é nada pra mim, Potter!**

As palavras dela acertaram o alvo em cheio. Harry perdeu completamente a noção do que dizia, só queria machucá-la. A pressionou com toda sua força a fazendo gemer de dor:

- Você se esqueceu do Dimitri? – ele riu irônico, um brilho de ódio no olhar, observando com prazer ela voltar o rosto para ele, muito pálida.

- Não se atreva a falar sobre o Dimitri. – ela sibilou.

- Pode ficar sossegada, eu não vou. Já sinto pena dele o suficiente por ter estado tão enganado sobre você. Por ter achado que você valia alguma coisa. – ele a soltou de uma vez, fazendo com que ela quase caísse sem o apoio de seu corpo. – Assim como eu.

Celina apoiou o ombro na parede vendo Harry se afastar quase correndo. Ela escorregou até o chão sentindo de repente muito frio. Esfregou a mão em um de seus pulsos, eles estavam doloridos com a força que tinha feito para se soltar. Se soltar... Já não tinha tanta certeza se era o que queria ter feito. A raiva voltou a crescer quando pensou nas palavras ofensivas dele. Quem ele pensava que era? Como ele ousava falar com ela daquele jeito depois de tê-la provocado? Como ele se atrevia a questionar o comportamento dela enquanto se atracava com todas aquelas garotas? Ele que nunca amara ninguém? Celina se afastou da parede andando cada vez mais rápido, no final, quase correndo no encalço de Harry. Se ele queria escutar algumas verdades, ela diria. Ela mostraria quem tinha enganado quem.

- Harry Potter entrou aqui? – ela gritou para o retrato da torre da Gryffindor.

- Entrou ventando, agora há pouco. – a mulher gorda respondeu bocejando contrafeita. – Quer fazer o favor de decidir se entra ou não para eu voltar a dormir?

- Varinha de condão. – Celina resmungou a senha sem deixar de reparar o quão ridícula era.

Quando conseguiu passar pelo buraco na parede deu largas passadas em direção ao dormitório masculino. "Dane-se!" Ela iria falar com ele nem que fosse a última coisa que...

Ela estacou os passos num choque perplexo. Não precisaria subir as escadas, Harry estava ali. Parado próximo à lareira, acompanhado por uma garota morena de costas, Parvati. Grudado na colega num beijo sôfrego. Celina sentiu seu coração martelar dolorosamente quando ele abriu os olhos em meio ao beijo e a encarou feroz. Ela não sabia se era possível, mas de repente ele parecia beijar a garota ainda com mais fome. Seus olhos verdes dizendo para Celina que queria machucá-la, mas fazer aquilo com ela também. Ela tinha os olhos presos aos dele, como se ele a estivesse forçando a assistir. Celina recuou um passo com dificuldade e deu as costas nauseada, subindo a escadaria para seu quarto o mais rápido que pôde, infelizmente não tão rápido que não escutasse os suspiros da colega, não depressa o suficiente para a imagem não persegui-la. Harry com uma garota. Harry com outra garota. Harry com o corpo grudado ao de outra como tinha acabado de fazer com ela. Como se estivesse prestes a terminar o que tinham começado naquele corredor deserto. Ela entrou depressa no banheiro, parecia que ia vomitar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Este cap saiu numa velocidade espantosa se eu comparar com o último e com o quanto minha vida tem andado corrida. OBRIGADA, MERLIM!!!

Também quero dedicar atenção especial à minha querida Mary, que me deu a dica que faltava para a ficha cair e eu conseguir finalmente entender e postar a fic no fanfiction. Ainda levo algumas surras, mas sigo firme e forte.

Vocês todos são muito importantes como fonte de entusiasmo. Escrever é bom, mas escrever quando a gente sabe que estão gostando... é quase como um vício.

Eu não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto esta fic tem significado para mim. Comecei como um desafio, pensando mais em fazer uma estória pequena, mas a coisa saiu de controle. Quanto mais eu escrevo, mais idéias vão aparecendo, e o que era pra ser uma estória de quatro ou cinco capítulos já está indo para o décimo e sem previsão de acabar. Tem MUUUUUUITA estória pela frente.

**E não se esqueçam da campanha: FFF FAÇA UM FICWRITER FELIZ **

**Para isso basta apertar os dedinhos nas teclinhas alfabéticas e deixar seu recadinho. **

**Vou aproveitar pra fazer um apelo: no fanfiction minha pobre fic está completamente virgem, tadinha dela, se sentindo rejeitada, sem nenhum review pra dar amor, carinho, um cheiro no cangote. E vocês sabem, não pega bem pra coitadinha passar por uma humilhação dessas.**

**E TCHAM, TCHAM, TCHAM, TCHAAAMMM !!!**

**Pensando nisso: Será que alguém quer receber por e-mail um pedacinho aleatório(beeem legal) do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Se quiserem é só mandar o endereço junto com um recadinho.**

**Chantagista!!!!!!!!!**

PS: Mary, o seu de todo jeito já vou enviar. Me avise se não receber.

Mil beijos, já estou escrevendo um monte do cap 10,

Georgea.


	10. Cores Suaves e Vertigem

Capítulo 10

**Cores Suaves e Vertigem**

Salão Principal. Café da manhã. Celina tinha uma xícara de chá esfriando nas mãos. Se alguém não fosse muito perspicaz para notar sua palidez, ela pareceria a Celina de sempre. Exceto o fato de não conseguir se alimentar, ela se comportava o mais naturalmente possível, dando bom dia à Dean, ouvindo as notícias do Profeta Diário que Seamus lia à sua frente.

Mas Hermione, sentada a seu lado, estava preocupada. Tinha passado metade da noite cuidando da amiga, primeiro achando que a qualquer minuto ela colocaria o estômago pra fora, depois conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido. Celina era capaz das reações mais estranhas, podia se abalar até vomitar, mas não soltava uma única lágrima, reconhecia que a causa fora Harry, mas não aceitava seus sentimentos por ele. Era forte, mas estava sendo uma grande cabeça-dura.

Hermione sentiu um impulso raivoso quando viu Harry se aproximando da mesa. Imediatamente Lavender se descolou de Ron, dando uma cutucada nada discreta em Parvati. Mione relanceou o olhar para o lado, Celina nem piscava, tinha no rosto a mais perfeita máscara da indiferença. Sabe-se lá como estaria por dentro. Por fora o verniz continuava intacto.

Hermione observou que Harry estava com olheiras, um ar abatido, nenhuma intimidade com Parvati, com quem mal trocou duas palavras de bom dia. Ele não olhou em direção a elas, mas também nada comeu. As olheiras pareciam mais fortes de perto. "Pelo menos teve a decência de sentir alguma coisa", pensou a bruxa, mal se contendo para lhe passar uma descompostura. "Pensando bem, a ressaca moral parece ter cuidado disso". Ele parecia bem miserável. Ela deixou que os primeiros sintomas de piedade surgissem. "Não é fácil se sentir rejeitado".

- Não existem desculpas pra o que ele fez, eu sei, - um sentimento de lealdade a fez cochichar para a amiga. – mas as coisas podiam se resolver se vocês conversassem.

- Ok, eu falo com ele enquanto você se acerta com o Ron. – Celina sorriu docemente como se estivesse comentando o tempo.

O assunto estava encerrado.

"Alguém pode perder aquilo que nunca teve?" Ele tinha. Em meio à primeira ressaca de sua vida, física, mental e espiritual (até seu cabelo doía), Harry conseguiu se conectar com a verdade irrefutável de que era, sem equívoco, o maior boçal que já passara pela face da terra. Não podia olhar para Parvati sem se lembrar da burrada que fizera à noite passada. Não podia olhar para Celina porque queria fingir que não tinha feito aquilo com ela. Quer dizer, uma coisa era ser alucinado por uma garota, outra coisa era agarrar esta garota à força, e depois ofendê-la como se fosse qualquer uma. Se ela não gostava dele do mesmo jeito, pelo menos nunca tinha lhe faltado com o respeito, muito menos esfregado suas conquistas na sua cara.

Uma parte de si estava horrorizada com o próprio comportamento, outra, a do orgulho ferido, estava numa briga ininterrupta com a primeira, tentando achar um meio de justificar suas atitudes.

Harry encheu um copo com suco de abóbora, tomara que ajudasse na ressaca. Ao tomar o primeiro gole seus olhos caíram sem querer sobre Celina. Na verdade não tão sem querer. Ela estava alheia, os olhos postos na xícara de chá sem desviar a atenção.

Harry sabia que não tinha desculpas, mas ainda estava com muita raiva. Pena que ele fosse inteligente o suficiente pra saber que essa raiva vinha de ter sido desprezado. Pena mesmo. Se não fosse por isso poderia fingir que a indiferença que ela estava mostrando não tinha nenhuma relação com ele. Poderia mesmo sentar-se com Parvati e tentar repetir o interlúdio da última noite. Estranho, ele se lembrava de tudo que tinha feito, não fora contemplado com uma abençoada amnésia alcoólica. Mas não se recordava exatamente dos beijos com a morena, do seu gosto, cheiro ou do que quer que fosse. Tinha beijado Parvati como se fosse Celina.

- Diabo! – ele bateu com o copo na mesa, sua exclamação chamando a atenção dos colegas e de lambuja piorando as marretadas em sua cabeça.

Ao voltar o olhar novamente deu com os olhos frios da moça. Eram mais que frios, Celina o fitava numa fúria silenciosa, glacial. Como se dentro de um iceberg existisse um vulcão. Ele a encarou de volta, os dois brincando de quem tinha mais raiva. Brincadeira perigosa. O copo de Harry explodiu em sua mão em mil cacos e suco de abóbora para todo lado. O rapaz olhou incrédulo para a mão, um filete de sangue escorria enquanto toda a mesa da Gryffindor soltava assustados "ooh" e os colegas da mesa vizinha espichavam os pescoços, curiosos.

Ron limpou o suco espirrado no próprio rosto, com os olhos arregalados em sua direção. Parvati e Lavender soltando pequenos gritinhos, contornaram a mesa depressa para ver se ele estava bem.

- Eu não fiz isso. – ele moveu a boca silenciosamente para o amigo notando que Hermione, diferentemente do resto dos colegas tinha a atenção voltada para Celina. A garota ainda tinha o rosto corado de irritação e a boca completamente sem cor. Também estava admirada, mas de uma outra forma. Parecia não compreender como tinha ganhado aquela disputa de rancor.

Ele viu Celina se levantando e balançando a cabeça negativamente para Hermione, que se preparava para segui-la. Então acelerou, tomando sozinha a direção que levava à torre do leão.

Ou quem sabe estava indo para outro lugar? Talvez procurar o Travis para terminar o que Harry tinha interrompido, e ir à forra. Mesmo de olhos abertos ele podia até ver...

Sentiu vontade de dar cabeçadas na mesa. Só não o fez por que não seria muito esperto de sua parte. Ele tinha a mão sendo enrolada num guardanapo, aparentemente estando rodeado por todo contingente de garotas que a mesa oferecia e mais algumas atrevidas de outras casas. Todas tão preocupadas que qualquer aluno que aparecesse naquela hora julgaria que Harry fora atingido por um Cruciatus.

E ainda assim suas idéias continuavam na mesma espiral obsessiva. Celina. Celina. Celina.

Até isso aquele demônio em forma de mulher fazia consigo. O entorpecia a ponto de se esquecer de si mesmo, tendo alucinações visuais, falando sozinho como um maluco e sendo alvo de copos que explodiam por mera raiva direcionada.

Por um motivo ou outro, acabaria voltando a ser o Potter Pirado.

Para coroar sua manhã, do outro lado da mesa, Hermione o encarava com aquela expressão típica do "Eu bem que avisei, e você bem que mereceu" e Ron fazia um gesto nada discreto, sinalizando que queria falar com o amigo à sós. Harry suspirou resignado.

- Tem certeza de que não é melhor ir até a enfermaria? Eu posso te acompanhar.

- Não precisa, foi só um arranhão. - Harry negava pela terceira vez a ajuda de Parvati, saindo quase que fugido de perto da garota.

Ron se despediu de Lavender, que pareceu bem emburrada por ser deixada de lado, e saiu no encalço do amigo.

- Vai, desembucha!

- Humpt! – rosnou Harry. – Me deixa pelo menos respirar.

- Ah, vai... já te vi com fratura exposta, cabeça rachada, braço desossado. Agora vai começar a ficar fresco? – Ron puxou o pano da mão de Harry sem cerimônia.

- Episkey! – o feitiço envolveu a mão do bruxo fechando o pequeno corte imediatamente.

- Como você aprendeu isso? – Harry flexionou os dedos e fechou o punho. – E a propósito, me chame de fresco de novo e quem vai ter um braço desossado é você.

- Certo, certo. – Ron fugiu o corpo do cascudo que o amigo tentou lhe aplicar. – Bom, depois de seis anos convivendo com O-menino-que-amoleceu, digo, sobreviveu, é de esperar que a gente aprenda alguma coisa.

Harry deu um tapa estalado na nuca de Ron. Mas o ruivo apenas riu, esfregando o local com a mão.

Os dois se sentaram no saguão, perto de uma janela mais quieta.

- O que exatamente você quer saber? – Harry fez uma cara bem pouco disposta.

- Que merda você fez. – o ruivo o mediu com o semblante concentrado. – Deve ter sido das grandes.

- Obrigado pela sinceridade, Ron. – Harry o fitou emburrado. - Me lembre de retribuir.

- Bem, levar um copo de suco na cara não pode ser classificado como agradecimento pela noite maravilhosa, Harry. – disse o ruivo sensatamente. – Daí o resto e fácil de concluir.

- Verdade. – ele retrucou maldoso. - O Córmac bem que parecia muito feliz olhando pra Mione no café, nenhum suco na cara. O que você conclui?

Ron girou a cabeça tão rápido que o pescoço estalou.

- O que você viu? – ele nem tentou disfarçar.

Iniciando o relatório sobre a amiga, e enfeitando aqui e ali, só pra ver as orelhas do ruivo naquele hilariante tom de rabanete fosforescente, Harry acabou passando toda manhã contando tudo o que aconteceu, incluindo sua tragédia particular. Apesar dos pesares o amigo o apoiou do melhor modo que sabia.

Começou a dar tapinhas um pouco fortes demais nas costas de Harry, dizendo:

- Merda. Muito grande. Grande mesmo.

É, em se tratando de Ronald, até que era um grande apoio.

------------------------------

Celina Lux podia ser muitas coisas, mas insensível não era uma delas. Ao subir para a sala comunal, não teve como não reparar numa figura igualmente solitária parada no alto de um lance de escadas. Aquela ali parecia ainda mais perdida do que ela.

Luna Lovegood fitava os degraus em descida de um jeito hipnotizado.

Celina subiu até ficar a quatro degraus de distância. A loira estava distante, decerto conversando com seus demônios pessoais.

- Você está pensando em se atirar? – Celina chamou a atenção da colega.

- Por que, vai me convidar para outro clube do suicídio? – Luna falou secamente sem olhar para a outra.

- Não é má idéia... A gente pode começar agorinha se você me deixar ir primeiro.

Luna deu um sorrisinho de viés.

- Desculpa, não é um dos meus melhores dias.

- Sei o que quer dizer... – Celina se postou ao lado da colega mirando a escada com atenção. – Daqui nem parece uma queda dolorosa.

- Só quarenta degraus... – Luna falou com descaso.

- Rolando ou quicando? – Celina confabulou com a loira.

- Talvez os dois.

- Sabe, você está tornando essa idéia muito atraente...

- E por que estaria? Sua vida é perfeita, seu lugar não é no cume da escada planejando uma morte dolorosa. – Luna a olhou com um travo de mágoa na voz.

- Perfeita? Que é isso, Luna... Eu devo ser a pessoa mais mentalmente perturbada dessa escola.

- E a mais desejada.

- Acredite, isso não é grande coisa. – a bruxa suspirou com uma pontada de pesar no peito. – Desejo não é carinho, não é ser amada. Eu não tenho nenhum Neville, sabe?

- Eu não tô falando sobre o Neville... – Luna tinha meio que soltado sem querer, ficando um pouco encabulada.

- Vocês ficaram? – Celina assuntou cuidadosa.

A loira pareceu ficar ainda mais deprimida.

- Anda, vamos dar uma caminhada. – Celina apertou seu ombro.

- Pra onde?

- Pro lugar mais próximo do chão que a gente encontrar. Essa escada já está me hipnotizando. – ela afastou firmemente a loira dali. – Estou achando que você precisa de um bom desabafo.

Celina praticamente arrastou Luna para uma das pequenas salas de estudo, anexas à biblioteca. Por serem tranqüilas e por ser um dia de domingo, seria muito difícil serem perturbadas.

- Não quero conversar sobre... isso. – Luna percebeu a intenção da colega.

- Pode te fazer bem.

- Você pode não gostar do que vai ouvir.

Celina contraiu os olhos sentindo que a tristeza da amiga talvez tivesse alguma relação consigo.

- Quero ouvir assim mesmo. – ela se sentou numa cadeira convidando a loira a fazer o mesmo. – Amigo é pra essas horas.

Luna tomou assento e contorceu o rosto caindo imediatamente num forte choro, não estava acostumada a ter amigos, nem ter alguém preocupado com ela. Celina não soube o que dizer, então a abraçou deixando a colega extravasar sua dor.

- Eu jurei... que nin-ninguém... ia saber... – ela soluçava. – A-ainda mais v-você...

- Tudo bem... – Celina repetia acariciando os cabelos dourados por um longo tempo.

- Não quero... que si-sinta... pena de mim...

- Não sinto. Eu gosto de você, Luna, de verdade. Só quero tentar te ajudar.

Luna soluçou mais um pouco e pareceu finalmente se acalmar o suficiente para se soltar do abraço da amiga. Celina a ajudou a limpar o rosto com um lenço.

- Estou cansada de ser... eu mesma. – Luna desabafou arrasada.

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e original. Não é como uma dessas garotas aqui da escola, que parecem ter sido feitas em série.

Luna fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

- Você não sabe como é. – disse amargurada. – Quando ninguém te leva a sério, só reparam em você pra serem maus, quando quem você mais gosta te enxerga como uma coleguinha qualquer. Uma maluca engraçada. Se eu fosse bonita, divertida, popular... eu podia tentar, ele ia me ver. – algumas lágrimas teimavam em escorrer. – Mas do jeito que eu sou... não tenho a menor chance de lutar, não quando ele já tem você.

- Mas Neville gosta é de você... – ela tornou confusa.

Luna deu uma risada amargurada:

- Não estou falando do Neville. Eu o beijei à noite passada, sabia? Pra esquecer. Mas foi pior. Ele não tem culpa... E eu o usei sem nenhuma consideração. Igualzinho ao que os outros fazem comigo. – ela franziu o rosto de novo. – Mas você tinha saído da festa com... "ele" e eu estava tão sozinha, e o Neville tão perto... Lamento tanto...

- Luna... – Celina começou a somar dois e dois e forçou a garota a encará-la. – Você está apaixonada... por Benjamin Travis?

Luna abaixou o rosto deixando mais que clara sua resposta.

- Eu nunca imaginei...

- Ninguém imaginou. Não é sua culpa, nem dele. – ela estava bastante envergonhada. – Juro que não estou querendo atrapalhar vocês. Foi só... um momento besta.

- Escuta uma coisa, eu não tenho e nem quero ter nada com ele. – Celina deu um meio sorriso para confirmar sua afirmativa. – Nada.

- Não estou falando por piedade. – continuou vendo a expressão de Luna. – Eu tive oportunidade, mas não quero. Não vai acontecer, Luna. Gosto dele como amigo e tenho certeza absoluta que com ele é mais ou menos igual.

Celina ficou vendo a colega piscar várias vezes os olhos arregalados. Sabia que depois do drama do beijo, ou semi-beijo, os dois acabariam por ser apenas bons amigos. Mas com a amiga tão fragilizada, seria uma enorme falta de sensibilidade contar o ocorrido.

- Mas, mesmo assim... ele não gosta de mim. – a ravenclaw concluiu de maneira reta.

- E Neville... – Celina se lembrou do amigo com um tremor.

- É adorável. Mas não consigo.

Celina assentiu pensando no quanto o garoto ia sofrer.

- Seria bom tirar logo as esperanças dele, Luna. O mais rápido possível. – ela aconselhou já sabendo que seria muito tarde. Neville era doce demais, carente demais. Mais um rapaz sofrido que teria o coração partido em mil pedaços.

O mundo não andava com um humor particularmente negro?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O feriado de Natal tinha sido muito exasperante. Especialmente para Harry que recebia certas indiretas de Ron nos momentos mais inesperados. "Você sabe, ela está sozinha com os pais na sede da Ordem.", "Ficar trancado no natal, sem nenhum amigo... deve ser muito depressivo", "Bem que alguém podia mandar a Edwirges com um cartão, um pedido de desculpas... decente". Frases soltas que o ruivo repetia a torto e direito, doido para os amigos fazerem as pazes, mas por um descuido cômodo, se esquecendo de que sua situação com Hermione não era nada melhor.

Harry trincava os dentes de raiva, só não dando uma boa resposta por que Ron tinha o cuidado em estar sempre perto de um dos pais quando dava seus conselhos preciosos.

O amigo podia estar certo, mas ela provavelmente faria picadinho da carta sem nem tirar o lacre. Isso se ele se dignasse a engolir o orgulho e admitir que precisava se desculpar de uma forma mais convincente do que a última.

Tinha se aproximado da garota na noite antes de ir para a Toca e balbuciado algo como "Desculpe o que aconteceu", "Foi mal", ou algo que o valha. Em resumo, deprimente.

Ela tinha permanecido muda o fitando como se ele não existisse de verdade ou fosse transparente.

- Olha aqui, - ele falou sem paciência. – eu errei feio, mas você também não é nenhuma rainha da perfeição. Nenhum dos dois foi santo, mas como a gente se conhece há anos e essa é a época ideal pra passar por cima de problemas... Não dá pra enterrar isso e ficar em paz? – o argumento era fraco, saiu sem raciocinar e terminou ainda pior. - É natal...

- Natal... Então me dê um presente, Potter. – ela falou quase sem mover os lábios. – Se atire debaixo do Expresso... e morra.

Nem precisa dizer que depois disso qualquer diálogo foi direto pro espaço.

No retorno às aulas a situação continuou a mesma, cada um para um lado, Hermione sendo assediada por Córmac, Ron dando beijos desentupidores de pulmão em Lavender (com um tantinho menos de empolgação, Harry notou), Celina brincando de muda e ele brincando de fantasma.

Harry andava de tão mau humor que não tinha a menor paciência com os assédios de Parvati e de outras meninas. A colega indiana parecia ser bastante insistente quando queria uma coisa. Outro lance que não passou despercebido ao bruxo foi a quantidade de vezes que andava topando com Cho Chang pelo castelo. Se estivesse menos emburrado teria achado graça. Entretanto estava numa fase muito temperamental para se incomodar em bancar o sedutor ou o sarcástico com a chinesinha.

No final de semana seguinte, Harry desceu sozinho para o pátio gelado de inverno. A neve ainda se acumulava fofa pelos jardins e alguns aluninhos do primeiro e segundo ano brincavam de guerra de neve. Ele sentou por ali apreciando a brincadeira e se lembrando de um dia muito parecido há dois anos quando os gêmeos propuseram esta mesma brincadeira. Celina quase o tinha sufocado com bolas enfeitiçadas que atingiam seu rosto sistematicamente. E tudo isso por que ele tinha insinuado que ela era muito frágil para a brincadeira. Naquela época já devia ter percebido que a garota adorava uma teimosia e uma boa desforra. Culpa sua não ter prestado atenção. Agora estava sofrendo as conseqüências.

Estava neste devaneio quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

- Oi, Harry. – era Cho, usando pesadas roupas de frio e seu mais bonito sorriso.

- Ah... oi Chang.

- Ué, não vai mais me chamar pelo primeiro nome? – ela ficou um pouco sem graça. – A gente não precisa de tanta formalidade.

- Me lembrando de nossa última "conversa", - falou ele esfregando o rosto com uma entonação sugestiva. – achei mais prudente não arriscar.

- Ah, certo. – ela olhou para baixo um pouco encabulada, os longos cabelos negros soltos por baixo do gorro de lã. – Faz tempo que a gente não se fala, né? – ela tentou sair pela tangente.

Não tão depressa, pensou Harry.

- Na última vez você me pediu para não voltar a chegar perto de você. Estava apenas atendendo a seu desejo.

- Sobre isso, Harry, - ela voltou a olhá-lo um pouquinho aborrecida. – eu estava nervosa e disse coisas que...

- Pensava de todo coração. – ele estava se divertindo muito fazendo Cho passar por aquela saia justa.

- Será que não podemos esquecer aquilo? – ela falou docemente.

Desde quando Cho era tão meiga?

- A gente teve uma coisa tão bonita... – ela continuou com olhos de garotinha desamparada. – Eu realmente senti muito a sua falta durante este tempo.

Harry a fitou sem saber o que dizer.

- Queria que voltássemos a nos falar, - ela corou sob o sol fraco de inverno. – ser amigos...

- Por mim tudo bem. – Harry deu de ombros, já não se incomodava com aquela briga há muito tempo. – Não vai ser problema algum. Não é por que não deu certo que a gente precisa se ignorar.

- Talvez ainda não tenha dado certo, não é? – ela corou mais forte ainda fixando-se nos olhos verdes do rapaz de um jeito que ele entendeu imediatamente. – E quem sabe, talvez agora que o tempo passou e as coisas ficaram mais tranqüilas, a gente possa de ver mais vezes... se aproximar de novo.

"Inacreditável!", Cho Chang estava parada sobre a neve mostrando todos os dentes e dando uma senhora chamada nele. A garota devia ter algum problema mental. Mas enquanto pensava num modo de sair dali sem alarde viu Celina passar acompanhada por Hermione, que arregalou os olhos, espantada. Harry podia jurar que Celina o olhara de relance com um faiscar rápido de seus olhos. Ou ele estava muito enganado, ou aquilo era ciúme puro e concentrado.

"Grande!"

Harry se viu devolvendo o sorriso para Cho, que ficou radiante.

- Claro vai ser ótimo! – ele decidiu que ódio era um sentimento muito melhor de se receber do que indiferença.

- Então... acho que vou entrar, está bem frio aqui. – Cho se despediu se inclinando charmosamente e beijando a bochecha do rapaz. – A gente se vê no próximo jogo... ou antes disso. Vou estar torcendo pra você. Tchau, Harry.

Harry acenou automaticamente pensando se tinha feito a coisa certa. Por mais que a idéia de Celina com ciúmes o agradasse, ficar desfilando com Cho pela escola absolutamente não estava em seus planos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estava atolado até os cotovelos em lama viscosa. Mesmo os ingredientes nojentos da aula de poções e feitiços decididamente perigosos de DCAT não eram páreo para o cansaço que acometia os estudantes depois de cada aula de Herbologia, a cada dia mais estranha, perigosa e... suja.

Vendo os alunos puxando briga para ficarem junto com Neville, de longe o melhor na matéria, a Profª Sprout, imparcialmente, tinha sorteado as duplas para a próxima tarefa. Eles precisariam preparar um solo que fosse propício para o crescimento de Gloxínias Espinhosas, uma planta de flor bonita e mortal. Tinham que remexer a terra, adubar com uma gosma amarela (Harry preferia nem saber o que era) e finalmente colocar as temperamentais plantinhas nos buracos. Detalhe: sem uso de pás e luvas.

- Um bom herbologista deve ser habilidoso mesmo sem ferramentas e as Gloxínias são muito delicadas se ressentindo de qualquer toque mais rude, por isso sejam suaves e tenham cuidado! – a Prof.ª dizia continuamente ao andar entre os enojados estudantes.

Uma das raízes dos brotinhos acabara de tentar laçar violentamente a mão de Seamus, fazendo Harry achar a delicadeza das plantinhas bem discutível.

Ele olhou de soslaio para sua parceira. Celina Lux McGregor parecia duplamente insatisfeita, mais pela companhia que pela sujeira, ele podia imaginar. Depois de assistir sua conversa com Cho, a garota e ele iniciaram um novo tipo de esporte, troca de farpas e críticas mordazes. No mais, ela permanecia completamente muda consigo. Por este motivo, no momento em que foram sorteados como dupla, Celina tinha olhado para o teto envidraçado e perguntado à Deus por que não gostava dela. Agora, com terra respingada no rosto e os cabelos se soltando do coque e atrapalhando sua visão, o mau humor da bruxa parecia duplicado. Quando por acaso seus dedos se encontravam por baixo da terra ela o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Anime-se, Lux. Tudo que parece ruim, – Harry disse num sorriso sarcástico para a colega. – podia ser ainda pior.

- Gostaria de saber como. – ela resmungou mal humorada.

"Progressos, ela sabe falar!", pensou ele zombeteiro.

Harry apontou com o nariz para o lado. No outro extremo da estufa, Hermione fazia par com Lavender Brown. Ao olhar para as garotas, Celina não controlou um sorriso contrafeito.

- Hoje decididamente não é um bom dia. – ela acabou por dizer.

- Depende pra quem. – Harry soltou a indireta espirrando um punhado de terra propositalmente nas vestes dela. – O dia está tão lindo... E tudo me parece tão bem...

Ela abriu a boca estupefata com a ousadia dele. Então virou a cabeça sorrindo forçadamente:

- Sua namorada não concordaria.

Ele seguiu a cabeça dela, vendo Parvati lançar olhares enraivecidos sobre os dois.

- Não. Tenho. Namorada. - Harry sibilou se voltando para os olhos violeta.

- Não é o que se tem ouvido... – ela cantarolou dissimuladamente.

- Cuidado com o veneno... – a professora falava em algum lugar.

- É, Lux, cuidado com o veneno... – ele falou com duplo sentido. – Você pode morder a própria língua. – a garota já devia saber que ele andava fugindo da morena como o diabo da cruz.

- Se isso me tirasse de perto de você, Potter, deixaria uma Naja me morder. – Celina deu um sorrisinho para Parvati enquanto terminara de cavar um buraco de exatos quinze centímetros. – Ou algum dragão chinês...

Antes que ele pudesse rebater ela avisou:

- Pronto! Terminei de cavar! Pode pegar a ferinha. A planta, não sua namorada... você sabe.

- Ciúme mata. – ele sorriu enviesado.

- Se isso é verdade você deve ser um milagre da medicina. – ela falou muito metida.

- Como você é engraçada... igualzinho a uma Gloxínia. Dá vontade de plantar nessa terra.

Harry pegou o brotinho roxo desajeitadamente, era muito escorregadio.

- Está caindo! – ele alertou, fazendo Celina tentar ampará-lo por baixo.

- Ai!! – a garota gritou abanando a mão, fazendo uma grande quantidade de lama atingir os colegas mais próximos e principalmente Harry.

- O que foi? – ele largou a planta vendo que Celina tinha se machucado.

Mas mesmo sentindo dor a garota ainda conseguiu rir, vendo os óculos do bruxo semi cobertos de lama.

- Deixe ver! – a Profª Sprout acudiu ligeira, a lama tampando a visão de qualquer ferimento.- Você a segurou por baixo? Menina distraída! É por baixo que ficam as raízes.

- E o que tem isso? – Celina disse em meio a uma careta de dor. A mão latejando dolorosamente.

- Os espinhos venenosos ficam na raiz. – Hermione se pronunciou apressada. – É melhor você se apressar.

- Por que? – a garota não gostou do tom funesto da colega.

- Vamos! – Sprout ajudou a garota a se levantar. – Vá procurar Madame Pomfrey pra retirar o espinho antes que seja tarde.

- Tarde pra quê? – Harry e Celina falaram ao mesmo tempo, o bruxo se levantando juntamente.

- Pra evitar que ela fique azul e durma durante dois dias. – a professora observou o tamanho do broto. – Talvez até mais. De todo jeito vai ter uma longa noite de sono.

- Se demorar muito pode até morrer. – Neville sentenciou, balançando a cabeça com uma expressão muito entendida sobre o assunto.

- Muito confortante. – Celina sorriu com humor negro para o colega. – Aposto que algumas pessoas ficariam bem felizes... – ela franziu a testa com descaso para Harry.

O bruxo a encarou de volta meio culpado com o acontecido. Se tivesse segurado a planta direito...

- Hei! – gritou Ron. – Temos jogo de quadribol depois de amanhã! Não podemos ficar sem uma artilheira!

Com o aviso a sala toda se ouriçou deixando seus lugares e rodeando a colega.

- Que bom saber que todo mundo se preocupa tanto comigo... – a garota falou irônica. – E tão desinteressadamente.

- Chega disso! Voltem todos ao trabalho! E a senhorita pode ir para a ala hospitalar. – a professora ralhou perdendo a paciência.

- Se ela foi envenenada não pode ir sozinha. – Harry se precipitou.

- Penso que não seria mesmo prudente. – a professora pareceu refletir. – Pode ir com ela.

- O Potter? – Celina arregalou os olhos. - Eu não estou tão ruim. Estou machucada, não louca. – ela disse arrogantemente. – Posso perfeitamente...

- Oho! – Ron se acercou – Já está ficando azul!!

Os colegas se apertaram outra vez para ver.

- Quê isso... Deve ser só o sangue azul dela. – Parvati falou com um sorrisinho maldoso.

- Então a gente devia te furar pra saber que cor tem um sangue de Trasgo, como o seu. – Celina rebateu fazendo os colegas incentivarem a confusão com uma série de "uuhh!", "woou!".

A professora se enfiou entre as duas, furiosa.

- Já disse para voltarem a seus lugares! Agora!!! Sr Potter, vá com sua colega por precaução. E depressa!

- Isso está me cheirando à armação. – Ron falou não muito baixo a Seamus e Dean. – O jogo de amanhã é contra Hufflepuff...

- Mais uma palavra sobre quadribol, - Sprout, diretora da Hufflepuff, rosnou bem atrás de Ron. – e eu mesma espeto todos os seus dedos Sr. Weasley. – um brotinho pendia ameaçador da mão da professora. – Um de cada vez.

Enquanto Celina saía apressada com Harry, os garotos olhavam muito receosos para a professora. Ninguém querendo ficar azul anil.

------------------

- Hei, pra onde você está indo? – Harry seguiu Celina em direção ao lago.

- Não vou procurar droga nenhuma de ala hospitalar. – a garota falou decidida.

- Você não ouviu o que a Sprout falou?

- Ouvi sim, - ela se ajoelhou na beira do lago mergulhando os braços na água gelada. - só não processei. Eu não vou ser afastada do jogo! E é o que vai acontecer quando aquela enfermeira perfeccionista puser as mãos em mim. "Nada de esforço! Vai precisar ficar de repouso no mínimo por dois dias!" – ela imitou Madame Pomfrey enquanto lavava com dificuldade o rosto e o pescoço. - E aí o jogo já era.

- E o que diabos você pretende fazer quando ficar azul? – Harry imitou a colega, esfregando os braços e óculos e fazendo uma careta com o frio da água.

- Você não queria tanto me ajudar? Então chegou a hora. – ela tirou os fios de cabelo molhados sacudindo o rosto com impaciência.

- Não sei nenhuma poção para quem foi envenenado e Slughorn usou seu último Bezoar. – avisou o rapaz reparando numa mecha de cabelo grudada onde começava o decote da blusa encharcada. Com a pressa não tinham nem pegado os casacos, e o tecido fino moldava com perfeição o contorno dos seios da garota.

- Ah, meu Deus! Você não pode controlar seus hormônios maníacos por um minuto? – ela disse exasperada. – Não sou um pedaço de carne, se você não notou. Cadê o canivete do Sirius?

- Pra quê...? – ele olhou deliberadamente noutra direção.

- Depressa! – na mão machucada as unhas pareciam levemente azuis.

- Accio canivete! – Harry o apanhou no ar e esperou as instruções da garota.

- Tire o espinho. – ela estendeu a mão.

- Quê?

- Tire o espinho! Eu não posso sozinha.

- E o veneno? – Harry se exasperou. – Vai querer que eu chupe sua mão?

- Seu sonho. Quanto a isso... vou tentar uma coisa nova. – ela estendeu a mão sem maiores detalhes.

- Ok, só não vá chorar. – ele falou superior fazendo ela lhe lançar um olhar assassino.

A despeito do sarcasmo, Harry pegou a mão que ela estendia com muita suavidade. Era estranho estarem naquela situação e mal se falarem desde o natal. Foi preciso uma planta venenosa para a garota dar o braço a torcer e voltar a lhe dirigir normalmente a palavra.

- Estou fazendo isso pelo quadribol. – ela rosnou o fixando séria.

- Se você pretende ficar lendo meus pensamentos, não é necessário a gente conversar. – ele falou com maus modos.

- E se você pretende ganhar essa guerra é melhor aprender Oclumência. – tornou ela venenosa.

- Oclumência não é meu forte, - ele deu de ombros. - mas se quiser insistir, não fique muito chocada com o que pode ver. – e correu os olhos descaradamente pela a blusa transparente.

Celina leu o que ele estava pensando e abriu a boca, muito vermelha, bloqueando imediatamente o fluxo de imagens que vinha do rapaz.

- Pervertido!

- Ótimo, assim é melhor. – ele sorriu de lado satisfeito.

- Anda logo com isso! – ela disse rispidamente, sem olhar para ele.

Harry aproximou a lâmina mais fina do canivete enquanto ela sustinha a respiração. O local estava inchando rapidamente numa agourenta cor azulada. Harry colocou a ponta de leve no machucado, começando a cavoucar.

- Está fundo, vai doer. – olhou duvidoso para a garota. – Tem certeza que agüenta?

- Vai! – ela cerrou os dentes.

Conforme a faca se aprofundava e o sangue começava a gotejar, Harry era obrigado a fazer força para obrigar a mão dela a ficar aberta e a pressionar cada vez mais o canivete, suando a despeito do vento frio. Estava difícil enxergar com tanto sangue escorrendo. Se ao menos tivesse sido com ele... mordeu o lábio com raiva da dor que causava nela.

- Aaah!!! – ela ofegou, a lâmina tinha tocado em algo duro.

- Ok. Encontrei o espinho, agora preciso puxar. – Harry franziu o rosto numa careta concentrada. – Respire fundo.

- Puxe no três. – ela inspirou o ar com força, a dor a fazendo apertar a barra da blusa convulsivamente e torcer os dedos dos pés dentro dos sapatos.

- Tudo bem. – Harry começou. – Um , dois...

E ele puxou com a faca de uma vez.

- AAAIII!!! – Celina emborcou sobre a mão. – DROGA, POTTER!! ERA NO TRÊS!!!

Harry segurava satisfeito um afiadíssimo espinho ensangüentado de uns dois centímetros. Tinha um formato curioso, cheio de pequenas ramificações que mais pareciam garras, decerto para manterem o espinho bem cravado nas vítimas.

- Como isso cabia naquela raiz tão pequenininha?

- Raiz? Como isso cabia na minha mão?!! – Celina gemeu do chão enquanto Harry destruía o espinho e se ocupava em lavar a mão dela.

A garota endireitou a coluna, a água fria sobre a ferida lhe dando um pequeno alívio. Com custo puxou com a outra mão o colar de dentro das vestes. Harry observou com atenção ela colocar a pedra sobre a ferida limpa.

Nada aconteceu.

- Droga! – ela mordeu o lábio apreensiva. – Anda...

- Tem certeza que está fazendo certo?

- Não sei, deu certo uma vez.

- Mas não está dando agora. – ele falou preocupado com a cor dos lábios dela.

- É só o frio! – ela teimou lendo a mente dele de novo. – Eu nunca vou conseguir controlar isso direito. – ela largou o colar irritada.

- Me deixa tentar. – ele não sabia bem por que tinha falado isso, mas quando tocou o pingente parecia saber o que fazer.

A pedra fluorescente tocou a ferida e os dois se olharam desconcertados, sabendo muito bem o significado do brilho verde. Celina desviou os olhos para o lago enquanto o bruxo continuava se fixando no seu rosto. Correu a vista pelos cabelos vibrantes, pelo nariz delicado, os cílios espessos que sombreavam os olhos, naquele momento, intensamente azuis, a boca desenhada à mão. Toda ela era cor e vida. "Não existia mulher mais perfeita que Celina Lux".

Ela olhou para o machucado abrindo a boca surpresa. Estava se fechando!

Depois de algum tempo, Harry pareceu despertar, vendo a mão gelada da garota completamente curada. Os lábios de novo da cor normal.

- Como...? – ela questionou.

- Não sei. – ele falou também surpreso, deixando o colar cair de volta à altura do peito da moça. – Como você conseguiu da outra vez?

- Só coloquei na Bast quando era criança.

- ?

- Nossa gata. – ela disse estremecendo. – Ela estava doente... e melhorou.

Harry viu que a bruxa estava batendo os dentes.

- Vamos tirar essas roupas molhadas.

- O quê? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ele explicou com um sorriso, se levantando do chão. – Você está tremendo.

- Certo. – ela o avaliou tentando se levantar e não conseguindo. – Espera um pouco... Acho que estou tonta.

- Deve ser do veneno. – ele se inclinou a puxando pela cintura. – Nada de esperar, você precisa descansar agora.

- Eu posso andar sozinha. – ela se afastou cambaleante, preferindo caminhar por conta própria. – É só... um pouco de sono.

Mesmo em passos incertos ela insistiu em ir sem ajuda para a sala comunal, levando o triplo do tempo do que se fosse ajudada. Harry a seguiu cuidando que estivesse bem perto para apanhá-la numa queda.

No terceiro lance de escadas Celina viu o teto girar e sentiu suas pernas dormentes deixarem o chão e alguém continuar a caminhada por ela.

- Me ponha no chão. – ela falou grogue batendo com o punho fechado no ombro de Harry.

- Lamento, mas quem decide isso sou eu. – ele falou sem se incomodar. – E não, eu não vou te soltar até que ache conveniente.

Ela tentou ao menos não fechar os olhos, descobrindo que era imensamente difícil. Descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e se conformou com o fato de que agora quem dava as ordens era ele. Quando sentiu seu corpo repousar sobre uma superfície fria, diferente do calor que emanava dele, abriu os olhos vendo o rosto de Harry sobre si. Reconheceu surpresa que estava em seu quarto.

- Como você conseguiu subir? – sua voz custou a sair.

- Pra tudo tem um meio. – ele puxou o cobertor. – Eu também poderia tirar suas roupas molhadas, mas acho que você não ficaria muito feliz.

- Legilimência... não sabia que você era capaz. – até envenenada ela fazia troça dele.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele sobre si, tirando os fios molhados do rosto.

- Obrigada pela ajuda. – ela falou baixinho.

Ele a observou demoradamente:

- Obrigado por ter me deixado ajudar. – ele respondeu se abaixando. – Agora que eu provei que posso ser uma pessoa decente... ou quase, será que você um dia vai deixar de ter essa raiva ridícula de mim? – ele falou um pouco frio, mas a olhando intensamente.

Já estavam longe os dias de ira escaldante que ele teve dela. Para seu enorme desespero tinha que admitir, sentia falta demais de Celina em sua vida. Suas implicâncias com ela acabavam sendo uma desculpa para estar próximo ou despertar qualquer reação que não fosse indiferença.

- Você não é muito bom em pedir desculpas. – ela viu os dedos dele se aproximarem de seu rosto e recuarem hesitantes.

Contra todo seu orgulho, tudo o que ela mais queria era que ele a tocasse. O amasso no corredor não lhe saía da cabeça por um dia sequer. Até fraca como uma gata parida, como estava, tinha sentido um enorme prazer em ser carregada por ele. Estava sentindo falta daquele contato.

A princípio fora fácil não pensar nos dois juntos no corredor, estava com muita raiva. Depois começou a se pegar revivendo detalhe por detalhe, minuciosamente, os corpos juntos e ofegantes, o cheiro dele que tinha permanecido em sua pele como tatuagem, as coisas provocantes que ele tinha dito em seu ouvido. Cada vez mais, ela sentia essa vontade louca de completar o contato que ficara faltando. Sentir a boca dele, exigente, tomando posse da sua.

- Se eu conseguisse me desculpar, você voltaria a ser minha amiga? – ele insistiu enquanto ela deslizava para cada vez mais perto da inconsciência.

- Eu poderia... mas não seria seguro. – o sono entorpecia sua mente.

- E por que não? – ele juntou as sobrancelhas. - Eu faria... qualquer coisa que você quisesse. – os dedos dele tocaram o rosto dela com vontade própria.

- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir. – ela se forçou a encarar o rosto dele.

Harry percebeu o que ela queria dizer. Ele refletiu por um instante se seria possível viver a vida inteira ao lado dela apenas como um bom amigo, sem qualquer contato mais íntimo, sem pelo menos uma vez que fosse, saber o gosto de fruta madura da boca que ela lhe negava.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa... se pudesse. – ele afastou a mão, relutante, olhando para as próprias cicatrizes. – Mas não devo contar mentiras.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

- O amuleto... como você fez? – nem a súbita lembrança teve o poder de fazê-la conseguir reabrir os olhos.

- Eu não sei. – ele tinha se colocado de novo em pé. – Mas tenho um palpite. Você gosta da gata? Bast?

- Muito.

- Bom, talvez seja isso, a gente só precisa se concentrar em alguma coisa que ama.

- Foi... o que... você fez? – ela quase não se fez ouvir.

- Foi sim. Você não sabe o quanto.

Ela o escutou de longe, muito longe, caindo num sono pesado que traria longos sonhos com ela mesma junto a um belo rapaz de olhos verdes.

--------------------------------------

Celina estava na sala comunal na tarde seguinte, muito bem acordada e disposta. Estava copiando os deveres das aulas que perdeu. Dormiu uma noite inteira e parte do outro dia, mas parecia completamente restabelecida.

Acordara um pouco confusa, demorando algum tempo para recordar de tudo o que acontecera. Após o primeiro momento percebeu que estava vestida com uma camisola, mas não fora com ela que tinha adormecido. Um pensamento a fez corar intensamente e perguntar à Hermione, assim como quem não quer nada, quem a havia despido. A amiga devolveu a pergunta marotamente, questionando quem Celina preferia que fosse. Momentos depois Mione levava uma travesseirada na cara ao murmurar: "Sinto muito em decepcioná-la, mas fui eu".

Agora precisava se apressar, Mione tinha ido mais cedo para a biblioteca combinando esperar por Celina para terminarem juntas os deveres.

-------------------

Harry estava estudando com Hermione numa sala reservada da biblioteca quando o impensável aconteceu. A colega parecia um pouco atrapalhada dizendo que precisava pegar um certo livro, mas não se demorava, Harry não deu muita importância então, continuando a ler sobre as maldições malignas, parentes próximas das imperdoáveis. Ao notar alguém se sentando a seu lado pensou ser a colega, mas para sua surpresa, Cho Chang sorriu charmosa, perguntando se não podia se juntar a ele. Como não soube sair da situação, o rapaz se viu numa circunstância peculiar, com Cho meio que forçando uma intimidade que os dois não tinham mais.

Ao ouvir a porta se abrindo, Harry pensou na cara que Hermione faria. Mas não fora a amiga que entrara.

Celina estacou com os lábios semi abertos, os braços carregados de livros.

- Desculpe interromper, pensei que Hermione estaria aqui. – ela disse para os dois friamente. – Devo ter me enganado.

- Ela está. – Harry disse tentando melhorar a situação. – Saiu pra pegar um livro.

- Ok, vou procurar por ela. – a garota se virou para a saída pensando em matar a amiga pela óbvia cilada.

- Você parece um pouco triste, meu bem. – a voz da oriental soou melíflua. – O que está te incomodando?

Celina, que tinha colocado um pé para fora, voltou-se para Cho muito séria.

- Triste não. Estou mais é decepcionada.

Harry sentiu uma pedra de gelo escorrer pelas entranhas.

- Com o quê? – Cho apoiou a mão soturnamente no ombro de Harry. – Talvez o Harry e eu possamos ajudar.

"Parabéns, Potter! Só com você." O rapaz pensou enquanto retirava a mão da garota com um muxoxo.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, mas na verdade acabei de perder uma aposta e nisso ninguém vai poder me ajudar..

- Uma aposta? – A chinesa pareceu incrédula. –Tem certeza que sua decepção é apenas por isso, querida?

Celina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- E você se incomodaria de dizer o que apostou? – Cho tentou coloca-la na parede.

- Na verdade Hermione apostou comigo que até o final do semestre você ia se arrastar atrás do Harry feito um filhote de Basilisco. – Celina explicou com os olhos cheios de piedade postos na garota. – Muito, muito decepcionante perder dez galeões desse jeito. Eu torcia tanto por você...

- Eu não estou me arras... – começou Cho irritadíssima.

- Ah, vamos Cho... – Celina deu uma piscadela. – Nem precisa ser um gênio como eu pra perceber... Agora deixa eu dar licença, você deve querer continuar à... implorar, e longe de mim te constranger. – e com um último aceno triste de cabeça, Celina os deixou.

Cho tremia como vara verde, o rosto marcado de fúria.

- Qual é a dessa garota? – ela olhou para o rapaz acusadoramente. – O quê?

Harry a fitava com uma certa expectativa.

- Pode começar.

- ?

- A implorar, é claro. – ele fez uma cara intrigada. - Não foi pra isso que veio?

A oriental embranqueceu.

- Não gostei da brincadeira de mau gosto. Acho que vou embora. – ela falou ofendidíssima.

- Espera, Cho!

A chinesa se voltou com a expressão arrogante. Agora ele lhe pediria mil desculpas.

- Você vai assim? – Harry segurou o riso. – Sem se arrastar, nem nada? Tava até pensando em te dar outra chance...

- Vá pro inferno, Potter! – ela perdeu a pose atirando o livro padrão de feitiços 6ª série no rapaz.– Você, aquela ordinária e todo seu rebotalho!

Nada, pensou Harry rolando de rir, pagava a cara chocada que a chinesa fez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Hooch apitou, fim de jogo. Uma partida histórica, daí há dez anos ainda seria comentada. Nenhuma, NENHUMA goles conseguira atravessar o bloqueio de Ron Weasley, dando à casa dos leões sua vitória mais folgada em toda a história.

O ruivo desceu da vassoura sendo ovacionado pelos torcedores e colegas do time em gritos ensurdecedores de "Weasley é nosso rei!" De alguma forma, na mente do rapaz, seu desempenho estava relacionado à Hermione, que antes da partida rompera a parede de gelo e lhe desejara boa sorte com um sorriso um pouco torto, mas ainda assim um sorriso. Fora naquele momento que Ron percebera como a amiga era importante, um simples sorriso e sua confiança subira até as nuvens.

No momento em que o campo foi invadido pelos torcedores, Ron colocara os braços sobre os ombros de Celina e Harry, sacudindo os colegas de modo exagerado. Os dois se soltaram e se cumprimentaram constrangidamente, sem nem apertarem as mãos, mas para o ruivo nada mais tinha importância. Hermione havia surgido entre os colegas eufóricos, sorrindo tranquilamente. Ron nem pensou no que fazia, apenas foi empurrando todos que bloqueavam seu caminho até ela.

Hermione parou atordoada, seria sua impressão ou o ruivo vinha em sua direção sem parar para cumprimentar ninguém, com um sorriso que distendia todos os seus músculos faciais. Ele diminuiu a velocidade e seus olhos pareceram faiscar. Ele tinha noção do quanto estava lindo naquele uniforme? Do quanto seu cabelo molhado de suor, grudado na testa, parecia a coisa mais sexy que já tinha sido inventada? E aquele sorriso que parecia ser só para ela? Se ele resolvesse abraça-la não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer, não era?

"Ah. Meu. Deus!", foi o que ele fez.

Ron apertou a amiga nos braços ficando chocado com o quanto sentira sua falta. Não apenas de sua amizade, mas de tê-la daquele jeito, tão juntinho que pareciam um só. O perfume de Hermione era o melhor do mundo.

"Ah não, ah não, ah não!". O suor daquele ruivo estava deixando a garota tonta. Será que até nisso ele precisava ser tão bom?

Mas um grito indignado fez com que os dois, ainda abraçados, se vissem cara a cara com uma Lavender Bronw, que na falta de descrição melhor, parecia o próprio capeta encarnado. Ron a soltou tentando conversar com a namorada, que pareceu apenas triplicar sua fúria e indignação.

Mesmo com os gritos ensurdecedores e a cena histérica que se desenrolava bem perto de si, Mione permanecia meio alheia, um sorrisinho bobo curvando os lábios. Sentiu alguém a puxar pelo braço gentilmente, e acompanhou Celina Lux de volta para o castelo sem nem saber onde estava e muito menos ver o rosto de satisfação da colega.

-----------------------

Aquele estava sendo um dia bastante peculiar. Pra todo lugar que olhava estava vendo cenas inusitadas, ou ao menos incomuns. Ron brigara com Lavender, até aí tudo normal, o diferente era não ter ficado apenas na briga. Com a crise de ciúmes desencadeada, sem querer, por Hermione, os dois tinham realmente terminado. Acabado. Finite. The End. E tirando um olho meio roxo, que Harry com custo fingia não notar, Ron parecia contente demais com o resultado do jogo para se incomodar com o barulho de mil coisas se quebrando que vinha lá do dormitório feminino. Parvati tinha subido apressada dizendo temer uma tentativa de homicídio ou suicídio. Talvez as duas coisas.

- Já ganhamos o jogo, agora se Lavender matar Parvati e depois suicidar... a gente pode descer para o jardim e esperar uma chuva de ouro. Quer dizer, é o único jeito de ficar ainda melhor. – Celina tinha soltado sem a menor preocupação, fazendo Mione gargalhar e Neville sorrir.

Outra coisa, logo depois, Celina se retirou para um sofá mais no canto, as mãos de um triste Neville descansando entre as suas. Se Harry não estivesse vendo com os próprios olhos não iria acreditar. Isso sim, seria bizarro.

- Você a procurou? – Celina varreu a expressão do colega.

- E dizer o quê? – Neville falava desconsolado. – Luna tem me evitado desde o natal. Quando nos esbarramos ela mal balança a cabeça, e quando eu vejo, já sumiu. Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Claro que não. – Celina apertou mais as mãos do colega. Não estava sendo de muita ajuda, sabia disso, mas não podia se intrometer mais ainda naquela estória.

- Se fosse com você... – Neville parecia desesperado por um conselho. – Você procuraria?

- Ah... – ela procurou escolher as palavras com cuidado. – Talvez, desde que estivesse preparada pra escutar qualquer coisa que tivessem pra me dizer.

- Quer dizer, algo como "se manca, eu não gosto de você"... – o rapaz baixou os olhos.

- Se você não liga pra uma pessoa não faz diferença ela deixar de falar com você. Mas quando a pessoa é importante... não dá pra deixar pra lá e ficar fingindo que está tudo bem. – o olhar dela foi atraído para Harry, a fazendo corar profundamente. Será que ele tinha escutado alguma coisa?

Quando se voltou para Neville o rapaz tinha os lábios curvados.

- Como você e o Harry?

Celina tirou as mãos cruzando os braços defensivamente sobre o peito.

- Cla-claro que não. Não vejo nenhuma ligação.

- Luna já tinha me falado a respeito. – Neville pareceu saber o que ela pensava e abaixou bem o volume da voz. – Sobre ele gostar de você.

- Não tem nada haver. O Harry é que tem essa mania de confundir tudo e de querer qualquer coisa que use saias.

- Acho que você está muito enganada. Devia ver o jeito dele olhar pra cá.

- Que jeito? – ela perguntou percebendo um pouco tarde que fora afoita demais.

- Do mesmo jeito que você olha quando acha que não tem ninguém vendo. – Neville sorriu de lado embaraçado. – Não sou tão cego, sabe?

- Achei que o assunto era sobre você e a Luna. – ela cortou emburrada.

- Assuntos mudam. E mesmo que quisesse, você não pode fazer mais nada por mim. – ele se apoiou no sofá se preparando para levantar. – Te agradeço pelo apoio, mas o problema é meu e acho melhor sair daqui antes que piore. Antes que o Harry comece a imaginar coisas e resolva me estuporar. – ele estava francamente rindo. - Você desperta nele uns lances muito violentos...

Celina ficou vendo Neville sair, totalmente sem reação, não sabia que a estória da azaração já estivesse rolando. E como se tivessem vontade própria, seus olhos procuraram Harry, vendo exatamente o que o amigo falara.

Uma tristeza, uma ternura, uma solidão. Tudo junto ao mesmo tempo agora. E se era verdade que costumava fita-lo do mesmo modo, então... devia sentir a mesma coisa. Sempre tinha sido corajosa, mas diante dos olhos verdes do bruxo não passava de um ratinho assustado.

Ela se levantou tão rápido que só percebeu o que fazia quando estava abrindo a porta do seu dormitório. Ficando assim entre quatro paredes, a salvo de perigosas tentações.

----------------------

O quarto das garotas estava bastante quieto. Parvati tinha ministrado uma poção calmante para Lavender e depois que esta dormira, caiu por sua vez num sono igualmente cansado. Ossos do ofício de ser melhor amiga.

Hermione terminou de ajeitar sua cama e olhou para a silhueta de Celina. Estava quietinha sentada no peitoral da janela, tal e qual quando os pensamentos ficavam confusos demais. Uma batida discreta fez Mione entreabrir a porta e arregalar os olhos para o visitante que menos podia imaginar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela sussurrou espantada. – Como subiu?

- Pra tudo tem um meio. – Harry cochichou dando de ombros. – Me faz um favor, Mione, peça a Celina para descer. Preciso dizer uma coisa pra ela.

- A uma hora dessas?

- A festa só acabou agora, – ele explicou paciente. – e se a cabeça dela estiver fervilhando como a minha, ainda deve estar acordada.

Hermione pareceu titubear por uns instantes:

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Ok, pode descer que eu aviso. Harry! – ela chamou quando ele já descia. – Boa sorte.

----------------------

Estava de costas, folheando um livro qualquer esquecido sobre a mesa, quando escutou o ruído de uma pessoa se movendo.

- Obrigado por ter vindo. – ele viu Celina terminar de descer as escadas, usando nada mais que uma camisola comprida, e se dirigir até a lareira quase apagada.

A princípio ela não disse nada, ficou atiçando as brasas até reavivar o fogo.

- O que você quer? – ela se virou e falou sem encará-lo, inclinando a cabeça de um jeito que ele achava particularmente encantador.

- Me desculpar de um jeito decente. Pelo menos tentar.

- Eu não preciso mais escutar nada sobre aquilo.

- Mas eu preciso falar. Eu... sinto muito, Celina. Demais.

Ele ajeitou os óculos, nervoso, como se o que precisasse dizer fosse difícil para ele.

- Naquela noite... eu me senti completamente rejeitado. Arrasado. Mesmo sem querer, você provoca as reações mais malucas em mim, mas isso não me redime. Eu também podia usar a desculpa de que estava bêbado, mas isso não anula o que eu fiz.

- Suponho que não.

- Sobre aquele dia... eu lamento o que fiz, o modo como fiz, você não tem idéia do quanto. Não devia ter falado aquelas coisas. Não devia ter tentado... Não daquele jeito. – ele não queria tê-la magoado, mas tinha que admitir que mesmo sendo errado, tinha sentido uma felicidade irracional separando a garota do ravenclaw, sentido todas as células do seu corpo gritarem de vontade quando a prensou contra a parede.

- Tanto faz... – ela respondeu sem sequer olhar para ele. – Eu já esqueci. Pode ir dormir, você não precisa perder o sono por isso.

Ela endireitou a alça da roupa de dormir displicentemente, parecendo se sentir muito à vontade. "Como ela tem a coragem de ficar na minha frente com essa camisola como se estivesse usando uma roupa de verdade?". Harry se fixou naquela boca cheia, era bom ela não saber no que ele estava pensando. Ela levantou os olhos para ele parecendo ligeiramente surpresa.

- Você ainda está aqui? – a entonação saiu mais indelicada do que ela pretendia, mas se sentiu satisfeita assim mesmo. Queria poder feri-lo de alguma maneira, o estranho é que não era mais por ele tê-la arrastado bruscamente no dia da briga, dizendo aquelas coisas estúpidas, para ser honesta consigo mesma estava sentindo mais raiva da reaproximação dele com a oriental e do beijo intenso que trocara com Parvati em sua frente. Um beijo que a fez ter vontade de separá-los, estapear com força o rosto dele e jogá-lo contra a parede do mesmo jeito que ele tinha feito com ela, e depois... não sabia direito o que vinha depois, mas a vontade de tomar o lugar da colega e ser quase devorada por ele aparecia inconvenientemente em sua cabeça.

- Eu agi como um idiota, devia ter esperado um momento melhor pra conversar com você, pra tentar te fazer entender umas coisas que estão acontecendo, que... estão ficando fora de controle.

"Que você nunca mais deve beijar ninguém na minha frente. Que não deve beijar nunca mais boca nenhuma que não seja a minha.". Harry se forçou a continuar percebendo que aquele era o momento de alguém tomar uma decisão, mesmo que fosse desesperada. Não podiam continuar daquele jeito. Ele pelo menos não.

- E é verdade, eu não tenho conseguido dormir. Por sua causa. – ele pousou um olhar ardente sobre a figura distante dela.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – ela manteve o tom frio. – Que dance até te dar sono?

- Duvido que eu conseguisse dormir com você dançando pra mim. - ele falou com a voz grave fazendo ela se trair e ruborizar. – Você não entende ou não quer entender e eu estou cansado de esperar. Estou cansado de te ver com medo, negando uma coisa que nós dois queremos. Eu não vou ser atingido por um raio luminoso, como você mesma me disse há muito tempo, e você não vai "acordar" sozinha, então tenho que tomar uma atitude definitiva. Drástica.

Ele a encarou, o rubor dela o deixando ainda mais decidido:

- Você sabe por que eu tenho fugido de você por meses a fio? Por que eu tenho me agarrado com qualquer garota que esteja interessada? Por que estuporei Benjamin Travis e depois agi com você daquela forma? Por que, Deus tenha piedade, tive vontade de azarar até mesmo o Neville hoje mais cedo?

A garota fez que não com a cabeça, engolindo em seco.

- Por que eu tenho ciúmes de você. Eu **morro** de ciúmes de você. – ele arrastou as sílabas com a voz muito rouca. – E não ter você e te ver sendo desejada por qualquer outro está me matando. Por isso, Celina, você também deve me perdoar por outra coisa... por uma coisa que eu preciso fazer, que já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Mas se você decidir me esbofetear... tudo bem, vai ter valido a pena.

Os olhos verdes começaram a correr sobre Celina fazendo com que ela se sentisse em perigo. Como se ele pudesse enxergar através de sua camisola, através de sua alma, do seu medo irracional de pertencer a alguém. Houve um silêncio tão forte que ela começou a escutar o som da própria respiração, cada vez mais tensa. E sem saber por que, sem querer saber por que, seu corpo todo começou a tremer.

Ele passou a mão nervosamente pela cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Só entenda que eu preciso disso. Eu preciso muito...

Ele atravessou o salão comunal lentamente, quase contando os passos, dando tempo para que ela fugisse se assim desejasse. Conforme avançava via Celina parada no mesmo lugar, fazendo com que uma certeza ainda maior tomasse seus movimentos. A decisão estava tomada. Harry parou quando estava bem perto dela. Levou uma mão até seu rosto e tocou sua boca com as pontas dos dedos, como se fosse cego e só pudesse enxergar dessa maneira.

Ela precisava sair dali, precisava fugir, alcançar as escadas para seu quarto, mas seu corpo não reagia, parecia incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, incapaz de pensar. Ele então segurou firmemente os braços dela e subiu o olhar da boca para seus olhos, por um momento eterno antes de se inclinar e respirar o mesmo ar que ela. Os dois respiraram forte, ofegaram juntos, como se tivessem acabado de correr. Ela viu os olhos dele pesarem, sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha até o último fio de cabelo, então soube que estava perdida.

Ele correu as mãos por suas costas apertando o corpo dela contra o seu, sentindo que seria consumido por fogo se não fizesse agora. Num movimento lento juntou seus lábios aos dela como já tinha ansiado tantas vezes em suas noites insones. Ela sentiu seu corpo soltar faíscas. "Isto não está acontecendo". Sentiu seus lábios quentes e extáticos de choque começarem a se abrir para os dele. "Isto não pode estar acontecendo". A língua dele pedia passagem para sua boca, a invadia, deslizando e se enroscando na língua dela. Então ela fechou os olhos e o mundo todo deixou de fazer sentido, se tornando um borrão de cores suaves e vertigem. Só existiam os dois. Só existiam as suas bocas unidas, as línguas se tocando pela primeira vez num mudo entendimento, como se tivessem sido feitas para aquele momento, para aquela função.

O gosto de Celina entrava na boca dele, correndo direto para seu coração, e seu coração se viciava em Celina, se afogava em Celina. Agora que tinha aquele corpo junto ao seu, se movendo no mesmo ritmo, ele soube que nunca mais iria se contentar com sonhos.

A boca de Harry se apoderava cada vez mais completamente da dela, a mente atordoada dela se desligando de tudo, aceitando tudo, se permitindo levar, confessar com beijos o que seu coração já desejava há tanto tempo. As pernas falharam e ela se sentiu derreter junto a ele. Harry era doce, violento, e ela soube que ele tinha esperado aquele beijo por tempo demais. Ele a segurava com paixão, com firmeza, como se quisesse fundir o corpo dela dentro do dele, fazer os dois virarem um. Ah, e ela queria. Por favor... ela queria.

Era mais que um beijo, era uma entrega.

Eles flutuaram pelo céu noturno, por estrelas e planetas distantes. Os ponteiros do relógio de parede se movendo, os dois se movendo, falando uma língua que só eles conheciam. Não querendo parar, não querendo respirar.

Só depois de muito voar eles se permitiram voltar devagar para o chão. Ela entreabriu os olhos para as esmeraldas que eram os olhos dele.

- Eu estou sonhando? – ele murmurou. – Estou?

Ela fez que não lentamente.

- Então... você... gosta de mim? – ela disse numa voz sumida. Precisava escutar.

- Eu sou louco por você. – ele tinha a voz rouca e ainda apertava o corpo dela, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acontecido, como se tivesse medo do que estava por vir, medo dela se dissolver em fumaça. – Completamente louco por você.

- É bom que seja... – ela ameaçou sorrindo um sorriso de mil estrelas, mil promessas. – É bom que seja... por que eu vou querer sentir isso de novo.

Ele riu um riso meio nervoso, um riso aliviado. A felicidade explodindo colorida no seu peito.

- Celina... – foi a última coisa que murmurou antes que ela tirasse seus óculos, envolvesse seu pescoço e o puxasse de volta para si.

"Toco a sua boca, com um dedo toco o contorno da sua boca, vou desenhando essa boca como se estivesse saindo da minha mão, como se pela primeira vez a sua boca se entreabrisse, e basta-me fechar os olhos para desfazer tudo e recomeçar. Faço nascer, de cada vez, a boca que desejo, a boca que a minha mão escolheu e desenha no seu rosto, uma boca eleita entre todas, com soberana liberdade eleita por mim para desenhá-la com minha mão em seu rosto, e que por um acaso que não procuro compreender coincide exatamente com a sua boca, que sorri debaixo daquela que a minha mão desenha em você.

Você me olha, de perto me olha, cada vez mais de perto, e então brincamos de ciclope, olhamo-nos cada vez mais de perto e nossos olhos se tornam maiores, se aproximam uns dos outros, sobrepõem-se, e os ciclopes se olham, respirando confundidos, as bocas encontram-se e lutam debilmente, mordendo-se com os lábios, apoiando ligeiramente a língua nos dentes, brincando nas suas cavernas, onde um ar pesado vai e vem com um perfume antigo e um grande silêncio. Então, as minhas mãos procuram afogar-se no seu cabelo, acariciar lentamente a profundidade do seu cabelo, enquanto nos beijamos como se tivéssemos a boca cheia de flores ou de peixes, de movimentos vivos, de fragrância obscura. E se nos mordemos, a dor é doce; e se nos afogamos num breve e terrível absorver simultâneo de fôlego, essa instantânea morte é bela. E já existe uma só saliva e um só sabor de fruta madura, e eu sinto você tremular contra mim, como uma lua na água."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: **Ah, Deus, como eu amo essa cena... Como amei escreve-la... Quem já esteve apaixonado sabe sobre essa sensação de flutuar, o mundo sumir, o coração disparar, ficar rindo para as paredes. E quando o beijo demora pra acontecer? E quando acontece? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Tudo o que a gente sofreu, esperou, vale a pena, some.

Tentei escrever me lembrando da sensação da primeira vez que eu me apaixonei (e de outras também, mas nem foram tantas assim.). Paixão pode doer pra caramba, mas é tão bom! Eu só espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado.

O trecho entre aspas é do Júlio Cortázar e está no livro O Jogo da Amarelinha. É tuuudo de bom.

Ticha: Como não tinha seu e-mail mandei o trecho da fic pelo fanfiction, espero que tenha chegado(não entendo lhufas desse site). Então a fic está surpreendente? Como? Diga tudo, não me esconda nada! (aponta uma lanterna de tortura pra cara da leitora.)

Mary: A fic está com o mesmo nome no fanfiction. V ainda não achou? Ai, ai, ai...

Pra todo mundo um beijo enorme, brigado pelo apoio, Georgea.

**E a campanha FFF continua...**

**Mandem um REVIEWWWWWWWWW !**


	11. Sobre Anjos e Vidros Embaçados

Capítulo 11

**Entre Anjos e Vidros Embaçados**

"_Assim que se olharam, amaram-se;_

_Assim que se amaram, suspiraram;_

_Assim que suspiraram, perguntaram um ao outro o motivo;_

_Assim que descobriram o motivo, procuraram o remédio."_

_William Shakespeare_

Se a alegria vem em ondas então havia um maremoto envolvendo seu peito todos os dias. Ele tinha conseguido a garota dos seus sonhos e quando mergulhava em seus olhos sabia que era correspondido de corpo e alma. Desde o momento em que se renderam um ao outro, Harry e Celina não podiam se desgrudar. Com exceção dos encontros do bruxo com Dumbledore, eles passavam todo tempo juntos. Agora que haviam se permitido viver essa paixão, eles não conseguiam deixar de se tocar. Chegavam a matar aulas para se trancar dentro de alguma sala vazia e ficar durante horas só se beijando.

Celina pensava que eram movidos a desejo, cada beijo um pequeno universo completo em si mesmo, cada movimento um pedido mudo para continuar, nunca parar. Ele a apertava, a sufocava, de um modo como ninguém tinha feito antes. Quando estavam entre os outros ela observava seu ar levemente arrogante, algo que ele aprendera a usar para se defender do mundo. Ela sorria dessa aparente frieza, intimamente sabendo que bastaria um olhar, um leve roçar de seus lábios sobre aquele rosto, para que ele se derretesse todo, para que a arrastasse para algum lugar deserto onde diria todas aquelas bobagens maravilhosas e depois a levaria literalmente ao céu. Ela ainda se assombrava com a intensidade daquele sentimento que era uma tempestade, mas também um dia de sol, que era escravidão, mas também liberdade. Era a primeira vez que se sentia inteiramente nas mãos de alguém e descobriu que não tinha problema algum naquilo. Estava completamente, perdidamente, apaixonada.

- Aonde vocês pensam que vão? – Hermione ralhou vendo-os sair sorrateiros pelo buraco do retrato. – Acho maravilhoso os dois finalmente terem se entendido, ninguém mais agüentava tanta paixão recolhida, mas andar pelo castelo fora de hora vai acabar rendendo uma boa detenção.

- É só um minuto, Mione. – Celina respondeu dando seu sorriso mais bonito para a amiga.

- Sua boca não dói de tanto sorrir, não? – a amiga provocou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Na verdade dói, mas de tanto beijar. – ela devolveu fazendo Harry a puxar pela cintura com um largo sorriso no rosto, até que estivessem fora do campo de visão da colega.

- Quer apostar quanto que eles não voltam em um minuto? – resmungou Hermione rindo contrafeita para Ron.

- Seria uma aposta perdida, ou do contrário por que Harry estaria levando a capa da invisibilidade? – Ron fitou Hermione de um modo que a fez corar. – Estão apaixonados. É natural não se largarem, precisarem ficar cada vez mais perto. Pelo menos acho que é assim que funciona a coisa toda.

- Acha? – ela o perscrutou. – Tanto tempo com Lavender e você não descobriu?

- Não. Estou começando a enxergar o que é estar apaixonado. – o ruivo a observou com tamanha intensidade que a garota agradeceu estar sentada. - E não tem absolutamente nada haver com aquilo.

Aquilo estava acontecendo cada vez com mais assiduidade, Ronald tentando uma proximidade que Hermione tinha certeza de não querer aceitar. Ok, ele tinha terminado com Lavender, andava atencioso e estranhamente quieto, sem piadinhas infantis. O que absolutamente não queria dizer que houvesse se tornado outra pessoa. Ron parecia mais... perigoso. E isso não deixava Mione nem um pouco sossegada, pelo contrário, ela vinha pegando o colega constantemente a analisando de um modo, na falta de definição melhor, predador.

Desde que Celina voltara para o quarto completamente atordoada e com um sorriso bobo no rosto, numa certa madrugada há algumas semanas, Hermione previu que começaria a passar mais tempo sozinha com Ron. Não que tivesse se preocupado com aquilo então, ver Harry e Celina juntos era ter um desejo antigo sendo realizado. Tinha visto aquele sentimento nascer antes mesmo que aqueles dois teimosos enxergassem. Portanto, ver Celina daquela forma depois da "conversa" com o amigo, apenas fez Mione sorrir de volta, radiante, enquanto a colega entrava por baixo dos cobertores, alienada, com cara de quem tinha visto passarinho verde... ou lindos olhos verdes, muito de perto, diga-se de passagem.

Com seu bom senso habitual, Hermione havia deixado a conversa para depois e começado a imaginar que as coisas mudariam muito a partir dali.

Entretanto sua mente treinada não pôde prever que passar tanto tempo a sós com aquele ruivo pudesse ser tão perturbador. Nunca tinha pretendido se apaixonar, e julgara que o tempo em que estiveram brigados, cuidaria para que aquele sentimento fosse sufocado. Mas, não. O abraço que recebeu no final da última partida destruíra seus doces planos de liberdade. Estava presa à Ron, amarrada contra sua vontade àqueles olhos azuis que pareciam lhe devorar, lhe arrastar como um planeta atrai sua lua. E ela não sabia lidar com isso. Nenhum ser racional confiaria numa pessoa tão imatura, uma pessoa que tinha sido capaz de pisar em seus sentimentos duma maneira cruel, leviana e inteiramente sem sentido. Era simplesmente impossível.

Seria bom se ele tomasse consciência disso. Maravilhoso se parasse de lhe olhar daquele jeito.

XXXXXXXX

Como o previsto, em outra parte do castelo, os minutos realmente se tornaram horas, fazendo Harry e Celina sorrirem ofegantes um para o outro.

- Eu não devia ter sido tão boba. Quando penso no tempo que perdi... – ela se inclinou sobre ele compensando o tempo desperdiçado.

- E eu devia ter feito isso há anos. No Nôitibus. – Harry disse baixo terminando o beijo com vários selinhos lentos, as mãos brincando com os cabelos dela.

- Teria nos poupado muito tempo, mas acho que na época você teria levado uma bela azaração. – ela brincou. – Você não me disse desde quando... você pensava em mim desse jeito. – um ar maroto curvou os cantos de sua boca.

- Ah, isso vai te deixar ainda mais convencida... – Harry encostou o nariz no dela, fazendo com que sorrisse. – Acho que foi desde a primeira vez que te vi. Mas a consciência veio bem depois. Você parece ser a única pessoa que não percebeu. Tinha "Eu quero você" piscando em néon na minha testa. – ele se recostou melhor no sofá da sala precisa. - Eu sempre te quis, e com o passar do tempo foi só piorando.

- Se isso quer dizer que eu sou como uma doença, espero que seja terminal. – ela falou sonolenta aconchegando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

- Você não tem cura. – ele assegurou a embalando nos braços. – Mas agora... antes que você caia no sono, vamos recuperar mais um pouquinho do tempo perdido, vamos...

- Você podia me beijar pro resto da vida que ainda ia ser pouco. – ela disse baixinho enquanto ele girava o corpo ficando em cima dela.

Mesmo que todos os seus sentidos estivessem constantemente atiçados, como naquele momento, ele nunca tinha tomado nenhum tipo maior de liberdade com ela. Tentava controlar seus beijos, seus carinhos, que mesmo sendo intensos, não a pressionavam a nada mais. Tudo tinha seu tempo. Ele também estava aprendendo a se conhecer, a descobrir sensações que jamais tinha imaginado que pudessem existir. Nem em seus sonhos mais impróprios com ela. Esperar era um sofrimento doce, por que, enquanto isso, ele também aproveitava ao máximo a doce descoberta que era Celina. Diferente da colega travessa do começo, da jovem fria que o ignorava, aquela adolescente nos seus braços, mostrava agora uma Celina que lhe dizia as coisas mais ternas ao pé do ouvido, que se derretia junto a ele sem dizer não, que beijava delicadamente toda a extensão do seu rosto, que punha os olhos de mormaço sobre os dele como se ele fosse a coisa mais importante do seu mundo. Um calor gostoso inundava o corpo de Harry, fazia seu coração não caber dentro do peito. O bruxo jamais tinha se sentido tão amado, tão completo. Ele era mais inteiro por causa dela e retribuía esse sentimento a adorando como uma deusa maravilhosamente pagã, que podia ser tocada, sentida, amada. Ela era a irmã que não teve, a melhor amiga, a professora e a aluna de beijos, desejos, o amor da sua vida.

Eles finalmente se separaram e Harry se colocou de lado, fazendo com que suas pernas se entrelaçassem numa confusão de índigo das calças jeans. Ele observou a garota se recostar nas almofadas sorrindo e fechar devagar aqueles olhos que tinham sido, desde o primeiro dia, a sua perdição. Antes de também adormecer, ele se pegou pensando se no futuro se lembraria daquela época como a mais feliz da sua vida. Quando ela ficava daquele jeito nos seus braços ele poderia jurar que sim.

XXXXXXX

Celina não esperava particularmente que as pessoas fingissem não se surpreender quando a viam passar de mãos dadas com Harry Potter, quer dizer, ele tinha fãs e ela não ficava muito atrás, só não esperava uma reação tão dramática. Era como se um alarme de bomba deixasse Hogwarts em constante alvoroço. De expressões chocadas à engasgamento por saliva, tinha visto de tudo. Achou que seria apenas nos primeiros dias, mas quase um mês depois ainda parecia que eram um par de pandas, ararinhas azuis, ou algo que o valha. Bichos exóticos numa vitrine, só faltava alimenta-los. Algumas vezes ela se sentia avaliada como um cavalo de raça. Se alguma daquelas garotas despeitadas resolvesse abrir sua boca e examinar seus dentes, esta ficaria sem os dedos.

- Você já esteve num zoológico trouxa? – eles tinham descido para o café da manhã, contornando vários grupinhos de alunos em direção a mesa.

- Uma vez. – Harry sorriu de canto lembrando da cobra que tinha libertado sem querer na ocasião. – Por quê?

- Bom, agora eu sei a sensação de ser vigiada como um animal em extinção. – ela fingiu não ver um grupinho de alunas cochicharem soturnas a respeito deles. Amanda Grady entre elas. – Como se ficar de mãos dadas pudesse render tanto assunto.

- Mãos dadas não, o problema são as coisas que eles não vêem mas imaginam.

- E como devem imaginar. – Celina passou por uma garota do segundo ano da Hufflepuff que a olhou como se fosse um alienígena.

Foi surpreendida quando Harry a puxou pelo pescoço lhe dando um beijo de língua ao mesmo tempo longo e delicado.

- Agora eles não precisam mais imaginar. – ele falou baixo com um sorriso muito maroto no rosto.

- Você... Eu juro que te esfolo! – ela sussurrou, vermelha como um tomate, tentando se esquivar dos braços dele. – Espetáculo no café da manhã? Onde foi que você aprendeu isso?

- Você sabe... tenho umas reações estranhas perto de você.

Ela sorriu a contra gosto vendo uma certa garota emburrada cuspir em chafariz todo seu suco de abóbora. Celina não podia dizer que a cara de leite azedo de Cho Chang a incomodasse em nada.

Aquilo acabou se tornando um hábito para Harry, que algumas vezes tinha o mais profundo prazer em beijá-la diante de certas pessoas. Apesar de sempre ter sido discreto, ele não costumava se intimidar nem um pouco quando era necessário. Desta forma ele dava um aviso muito claro aos admiradores de Celina: mantenham-se afastados!

Num domingo, o dia seguinte ao primeiro beijo dos dois, ela tinha procurado por Benjamin, querendo conversar pessoalmente antes que a notícia se espalhasse. Não que tivessem tido mais alguma coisa, mas havia ficado um assunto meio pendente no ar e a garota não queria sombras e coisas mal resolvidas entre Harry e ela. Deixou a torre antes de Harry descer do dormitório e procurou pelo ravenclaw no lugar em que este costumava gostar de ficar.

Ela o encontrou fácil, parado no pátio do castelo aproveitando o céu claro e sem nuvens, coisa incomum naquela época do ano.

- Oi Ben.

- Hei, McGregor! – ele a beijou no rosto. – Bom jogo o de ontem... O que te acordou tão cedo? Caiu da cama?

- Na verdade não dormi. – ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. – Gostaria de falar com você.

- Você está diferente... – Ben tinha um jeito estranho de parecer adivinhar as coisas.

- ?

- Tá com um brilho diferente.

- Ah, isso... – ela falou um pouco encabulada. – Bom, eu acho... aconteceu uma coisa. Como a gente... sabe, se beijou naquele dia, achei melhor te dizer umas coisas antes que fique sabendo por outros.

- Coisas...

- É. O que não falta por aqui é gente venenosa.

- Você está ficando com alguém? – Ben estreitou os olhos com a experiência de grande conhecedor do sexo feminino.

- Ficando não é bem a palavra. – ela observou com atenção os próprios pés, ainda atordoada com a noite anterior. – Acho... Na verdade... Estou namorando alguém.

- Hum. – foi a vez dele vigiar os sapatos. – Isso foi um pouco... inesperado. Cara de sorte. – ele se referiu à Harry, sem saber.

- Não vai ficar chateado, vai? – ela o fitou apreensiva. – Quer dizer, queria continuar sua amiga.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu sua famosa piscadela.

- Claro! Você vai estar com outro cara, mas eu sempre posso ficar à espreita. – ele voltou a ser o Benjamin de sempre. – Não me incomodaria em ser seu estepe.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Ben. – ela riu sacudindo a cabeça.

- É assim tão sério?

- Arrã. – ela corou, absolutamente desconcertada.

Benjamin fez uma cara engraçada que se contorceu gradualmente num esgar de compreensão.

- Celina... você não está com o Potter, está? Por favor... Me diz que não é o Potter!

Ela mordeu os lábios fazendo força para não rir.

- Ah, não! – ele fez uma expressão de exasperação bem exagerada. – Você e o Potter? Cara, isso vai contra todas as leis do universo! É errado, anti-natural.

- Por quê? – ela franziu a testa divertida. – Por ele ter te azarado?

- Não, acredite já levei coisa beeem pior. – ele piscou de novo. – O caso é que seria um casalzinho... – ele fez cara de nojo. - perfeitinho demais... Desses que fazem os outros ficar suspirando.

- Acha mesmo? – ela falou derretida.

- E ainda por cima está apaixonada... – ele leu os olhos radiantes dela. – Muito, muito injusto.

- Ah, cala a boca, Benjamin! Até parece que você sabe como é uma pessoa apaixonada.

- Meu bem, você está falando com alguém com muita experiência no assunto. – ele retrucou presunçoso.

- Mesmo? – Celina juntou as sobrancelhas, debochando. – E ainda não descobriu o interesse de uma certa garota? Estranho...

- Você conhece uma garota interessada em mim? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Novidade, eu sei quem são todas elas.

- Seu ego é realmente do tamanho de um gigante com trombose.

- Naturalmente. Já peguei as meninas mais gatas.. incluindo você.

- Até parece... Você não me pegou, que eu não sou troféu.

- Conheço muita gente que não concordaria.

- E eu conheço uma varinha que adoraria ver o corajoso que anda dizendo isso.

Ela deu uma piscadela nada sedutora. Muito pelo contrário, bem perigosa, na opinião de um Benjamim que tentava por tudo, não começar a rir.

- Outra coisa, fui eu que te dei uma forcinha. – foi a vez dela ser arrogante. – E pro seu governo... no seu caso, reinado, tenho absoluta certeza que você não sabe quem é a garota.

- E será que não dá pra me adiantar quem seria a nova interessada?

- Achei que seu faro era um pouquinho mais desenvolvido.

- Vai, Celina, acabei de levar um fora. Não dá pra pegar mais leve?

- Naah... descubra sozinho. Vai ser um bom exercício pra sua empáfia.

- É a Hermione Granger? – ele falou jogando verde.

- Hã???

- Ela está uma gracinha...

- Acredite, isso nem passou pela minha cabeça... e muito menos pela dela.

Ben esfregou as mãos animado.

- Garota misteriosa... Nada como um bom desafio.

- Olha, sem querer parecer metida... achei que depois de te dispensar você ia ficar mais deprimido. – ela disse com ar de riso.

- Primeira lei dos sobreviventes, meu bem. Eu me recupero depressa. – ele sorriu muito Benjamim. - Boa sorte com o cicatriz.

- Não chame ele assim.

- Destino muito injusto... – ele suspirou, se referindo à postura dela em defender o rapaz. – Você pode estar apaixonada por ele, mas eu ainda não. Agora devo me recolher a meu sofrimento... ou até o café da manhã, o que vier primeiro. – e num gesto teatral, ele beijou sua mão e empinou a cabeça, andando numa postura de nobre dor para o refeitório.

- Sim... Totalmente maluco e charmoso. – Celina falou sozinha pouco tempo depois. - Luna tem um grande problema.

XXXXXXX

Luna Lovegood subiu os degraus do corujal de dois em dois, derrapando um pouco no final do patamar. O tempo já estava mais quente, mas pancadas de chuva ainda deixavam o chão empoçado e escorregadio. Ela se preparava para entrar quando viu a pessoa que menos gostaria naquele momento, na verdade em qualquer momento. Ela parou com um pé no ar, recuando o passo que daria em direção à Neville.

Longbottom estava de lado, preocupado em amarrar um pergaminho à pata de uma coruja. Naquela hora da manhã não havia mais ninguém no local, e ficar sozinha com ele era a última coisa que a ravenclaw gostaria. Ela não tinha chegado a dar dois passos quando, para completar a tragédia, ouviu uma voz dizer em claro e bom som:

- Tarde demais, eu já te vi. – Neville continuava de lado, sem sequer se mover. – E seria grosseria demais sair correndo. Até mesmo em se tratando de você.

Ela continuou parada, completamente muda e sem reação.

- Você pode começar dizendo alguma coisa civilizada como "Bom dia, Neville, como tem passado?" ou algo menos convencional tipo "Droga, Neville, você de novo?". Provavelmente a segunda opção, não é mesmo?

Agora sim, ele tinha se virado, analisando Luna com cuidado.

- Não sabia q-que você estava aqui. – ela gaguejou deploravelmente.

- Naturalmente. – ele cruzou os braços, tendo terminado de despachar a coruja.

Ficaram num incômodo silêncio, pelo menos para Luna, que não conseguia fitar o rapaz diretamente nos olhos sem ter a penosa sensação de que estava fazendo-o sofrer.

- Desculpa, Neville, - ela começou, querendo acabar com aquilo de forma rápida. – não costumo agir que nem uma louca. Bom... costumo sim, mas não quer dizer que eu seja uma.

- Então eu posso presumir que você tem fugido pura e simplesmente por que não gosta de mim?

- Não disse isso.

- Não, você não disse nada. O problema é esse. – ele abaixou a cabeça por alguns momentos e quando a ergueu um quê de determinação se fez presente em suas feições. – Você não é tão louca quanto te julgam nem eu sou tão frágil quanto pareço. Quero que me enfrente e diga o que está pensando. Não vou me quebrar.

Ela se forçou a entrar no corujal, tendo a impressão de que pisava em ovos.

- É difícil, Neville. Pode parecer elogioso e auto-indulgente, mas geralmente não sou eu que se comporta como uma perfeita babaca. As outras pessoas é que costumam gostar de fazer isso comigo.

- Ser maltratado pelos outros não é novidade pra mim, Luna. Agora ser maltratado por alguém que se dizia minha amiga, é. O que aconteceu?

- Eu agi terrivelmente mal com você, foi o que aconteceu. E não consegui te encarar depois.

- E quando foi isso? Quando me beijou ou quando correu de mim como se eu tivesse varíola de dragão?

- As duas coisas. – ela falou tão baixo que quase não pôde ser ouvida. – Não devia ter ignorado você. Não devia ter ficado com você também.

Luna tomou coragem para falar o que precisava. Ela nem se reconhecia, sempre tinha sido tão natural ser honesta...

- Estou gostando de outra pessoa, Neville.

- E o que tem isso haver? – ele indagou tendo quase que ao mesmo tempo uma brusca revelação.

O jogo de gato e rato que vinha protagonizando com a garota fez sentido pela primeira vez.

- Você já estava gostando de alguém quando a gente ficou. – ele disse para si mesmo. – E ainda gosta.

Luna simplesmente assentiu.

- Ele estava na festa? – Neville tinha a voz mais endurecida. – Na festa de natal do Slug? Na festa em que... Harry e Celina McGregor tentaram nos juntar?

- Estava sim. Mas eu não tive nada com ele naquela noite, nem nunca.

- Quem é, Luna?

- Que diferença isso faz? É só alguém que nunca me enxergou. – ela disse como se não desse real importância ao caso.

Mas Neville enxergou no rosto desligado um coração partido. Era fácil para ele. Também tinha um coração despedaçado e seria capaz de reconhecer um igual quando via.

- Você parecia bem. Talvez um pouco mais aérea, mas bem. Estranhei quando você começou a se comportar como se fosse chorar a qualquer minuto. O que aconteceu naquela hora? – ele movimentou os olhos como se varresse a memória procurando uma resposta.

"Estavam apreciando Celina dançar com Harry. Ele sorriu para Luna se lembrando do que a garota havia profetizado numa noite inesquecível de fire-whiskey. Foi quando algo pareceu ficar terrivelmente errado, Luna havia parado de sorrir, empalidecido. Ele olhou de relance para a pista, vendo que Harry estava sozinho, observando Celina sair da sala seguida por..."

- Benjamin. – ele pronunciou o nome fazendo a loira se assustar. – Você gostava de Benjamin Travis. Ainda gosta. – Neville franziu o rosto para a garota. – O que eu fui pra você, Luna? Prêmio de consolação? A segunda opção que se mostrou insuficiente?

- Eu sinto tanto, Neville... Se você soubesse como me arrependi.

- Se arrependeu? – ele disse amargo. – Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa. Se eu fechar meus olhos agora vou poder dizer exatamente a roupa que você está vestindo. Como seus cabelos estão penteados. Como seus olhos, de um azul profundo, ficam mais claros quando você sorri e muito escuros quando fazem algo que você não gosta. Estas horas de azul escuro, são os momentos em que mais gosto de te olhar. Seu senso de justiça, de honestidade, é o que mais apreciei em você, desde o quinto ano. Não importa o que digam, não importa que o caminho correto seja o mais difícil, você sempre tem a coragem de fazer o que acredita.

Ele terminou de falar e fitou os olhos marejados da moça.

- Não sei se te conhecia tão bem. E talvez quem devia estar arrependido fosse eu. Mas não consigo. Você tem esse curioso poder sobre mim. Pode estar me machucando mais do que sabe, mas não acho que esteja fazendo por mal.

- Não estou. – ela disse com emoção. – Jamais quis te magoar. Gosto de você demais pra isso.

- Gosta de mim, mas não do mesmo jeito, não é? – ele lhe lançou um sorriso triste. – Tudo bem, você não tem culpa, ninguém tem. Ele talvez tenha as qualidades para encantar uma garota, talvez você esteja atraída pela figura de um herói idealizado, uma figura sedutora demais pra um simples mortal como eu sequer cogitar em competir. Não vou dizer que está errada, Luna. Apenas, talvez equivocada. Eu posso não ser um príncipe, mas sou real. E até agora estava aqui.

Ele sorriu fazendo suas palavras soarem como incontestável despedida.

- Em todo caso boa sorte com o Travis e não se preocupe mais em fugir de mim. A partir de hoje não vou mais te incomodar.

- Não precisa agir assim... Ele nem liga pra mim. – ela falou em tom de desculpas.

- Sobre isso não posso fazer nada. Apesar da minha excessiva ingenuidade e coração fraco, isto absolutamente não me importa nem um pouco. Não mais.

Ele passou rente a ela e Luna fechou os olhos salgados sentindo os lábios de Neville quase roçando seu rosto em despedida, mas nenhum beijo foi dado. Ela escutou passos descendo as escadas, era estranho, mas a cada um que escutava a se distanciar, mais o ar parecia frio.

XXXXXXX

Um vento confortante agitava seus cabelos fartos, ajudando a ignorar um pouco do calor que a queimava por dentro. Não que ela estivesse reclamando. Absolutamente. Ser monitora era a cereja no topo do seu sundae, mesmo que de vez em quando aparecessem tarefinhas infelizes como aquela.

Hermione bufou, executando um décimo feitiço de drenagem. Tudo bem em restaurar um dos locais mais aconchegantes do jardim, ela nem se importava com a lama, o lodo, a água empoçada que encharcara seus sapatos cuidadosamente engraxados. Apenas se perguntava por que não podia fazer este serviço sozinha e em paz, uma vez que a presença de certo ruivo estava fazendo o trabalho demorar o dobro, só pelo tempo em que ela tentava se esquivar de seu olhar.

Ron sinalizara vários inícios de conversa, vários modos de aproximação e quanto mais tentava, mais irritava a garota, que estava tentando uma nova tática, ignorar. Ela relanceou um olhar cuidadoso, sua estratégia parecia estar dando resultado. Ron estava pensativo, o rosto sério concentrado num mundo particular. Estava ficando obcecada ou, com o passar dos dias, a beleza dele só fazia se acentuar?

Mione bufou com seus pensamentos impróprios e interrompeu o serviço, observando desgostosa, o chafariz marmóreo povoado por efígies de deslumbrantes anjos alados. Desde que a Murta-Que-Geme havia se entalado no encanamento e explodido parte do mesmo para se ver livre ("Como diabos um fantasma se entala?", ela resmungou), o local se encontrava em profundo abandono, nem parecendo ser, até outro dia, o refúgio predileto dos estudantes para namorar. Não se admirava, semi escondido num agradável recanto, com bancos de pedra espalhados ao redor e coberto por flores encantadas que não morriam nem no mais rigoroso inverno, a fonte era ideal para intensas juras de amor. Ela reconhecia que a vegetação luxuriante só tornava o local ainda mais atraente. Ainda assim jamais o freqüentaria. Achava público em excesso. Imagine namorar tendo dezenas de outros casais como platéia... era exibicionismo e falta de imaginação demais. Mas não agora. Podia olhar o jardim até perder de vista, o estrago afastara irremediavelmente os enamorados.

- É muito bonito, não é? – uma voz perto do seu ouvido fez Hermione perder vários compassos do coração.

- Como? – ela se afastou depressa do sorriso sereno de Ronald Weasley.

- Este lugar. Dá até vontade de deixar alagado.

- ? – ela não teve certeza do que dizer.

- Fica mais bonito sem ter gente em volta.

- Então isso nos inclui. De que adianta ser bonito se não tem ninguém pra apreciar? – ela usou um tom desagradável, querendo desencorajar qualquer conversa.

Em outros tempos teria dado certo.

- Não estava incluindo nós dois, Hermione. – ele falou tão sério, tão cheio de significados ocultos, que a garota tremeu por inteiro. – Nós pertencemos a uma categoria completamente diferente.

- De que bobagem você está falando? – ela não pôde ignorar o comentário e nem o modo formal como ele lhe chamara.

- Bobagem? Boa escolha de palavras. Estou falando da bobagem que nos exclui de freqüentar locais como este. – ele deu um passo em sua direção. – Que nos impede de rir como o Harry e a Celina. E também de assumir riscos e sermos felizes como eles.

- Não sei do que você está falando e, pra ser honesta, não tenho interesse e nem tempo pra perder com isso. – ela se virou vermelha, agitando a varinha no ar com excessiva força. – Ainda falta mais da metade do terreno pra drenar.

- Até quando? – ele perguntou de um jeito que ela precisou se voltar. – Até quando você vai fugir? Eu já fui punido, Hermione. Com todo o rigor. – ele se chegou mais. – Estou chegando a um ponto em que posso começar a imitar as atitudes do Harry... Ele conseguiu quem queria. Talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo.

O fato é que por serem amigos, os dois sabiam exatamente em que circunstância Harry e Celina haviam se entendido. Através de um beijo.

- Fica longe e cala essa boca, Ronald. – ela apontou a varinha para ele. – Eu não quero escutar mais droga nenhuma.

- Preciso sentir você. – ele avançou ignorando a varinha apontada diretamente para seu peito.

- Pára com isso. – ela disse sem conseguir formular nenhum feitiço.

- Acho que estou apaixonado por você, Hermione. – o peito do ruivo havia se encostado à trêmula varinha.

- Pára! – o objeto mágico caiu no gramado enquanto ela apertava as mãos sobre os ouvidos. As palavras dele eram ainda mais perigosas que sua proximidade. – Pára de dizer essas coisas. Pára de me confundir. Pára de me chamar de Hermione.

Ron apertou um de seus pulsos o tirando da orelha da garota. Ela acabou tirando a outra mecanicamente.

- Sempre te chamei de Mione, e você era uma menina, minha amiga então. – ele estava muito próximo.– Mas isso mudou, neste momento você é Hermione, uma jovem esperta, racional até os ossos, linda até a alma. E tudo o que eu quero é segurar você. Te provar que a gente pode dar certo.

Quando ele se inclinou, um agudo alarme de perigo fez a garota, num impulso, erguer o braço livre e o esbofetear, exatamente como na noite do fire-whiskey.

Ron voltou o rosto marcado, estava sombrio mas sem o menor sinal de raiva, sem o menor sinal de que pretendia revidar ou desistir. Sem raciocinar, ela levantou o braço outra vez, tendo-o imediatamente capturado pela outra mão dele.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar se debatendo como louca, suas pernas se enroscaram nas do bruxo fazendo com que perdessem o equilíbrio e caíssem juntos na lama fofa, bem na beira do chafariz.

Mione o empurrou arfando, escorregando muito até conseguir ficar sentada.

- Viu o que você fez? Olha como eu fiquei! – um olhar de ira disparou dos olhos da garota, uma pose de diva que desmontou logo em seguida num choro copioso. - Tudo por sua culpa, Ronald, sua culpa!

- Hermione... – a voz dele saiu fraquinha, assustado com a reação da garota. – desculpe. Eu... tiro essa lama num minuto. – ele levou a mão à varinha perdendo sua segurança com a profunda recusa dela.

- Seu idiota! – ela se inclinou começando a socar o ombro dele. – E o que vai fazer quanto a mim? Vai tirar essa coisa do meu coração? Me deixar viver sossegada de novo? Eu te odeio, Ronald! Odeio o que você faz comigo!

- O que mais você quer de mim? – ele perguntou cansado. – Quis te transformar em mais que minha amiga, mas só o que você faz é fugir, me rejeitar e me punir. Você pode me dar milhões de tapas e socos enfurecidos que eu não conheço nenhum feitiço, nenhuma poção forte o suficiente pra tirar esse sentimento do meu peito. – então ele se exaltou quase gritando como ela no final. – Então, Hermione, me diz o que você quer que eu faça?

A garota parou de bater, deixando as lágrimas ardentes escorrerem em abundância pelo rosto formoso.

- Quero que você me beije, seu idiota.

Ron apertou os olhos em duas confusas fendas. Não podia estar ouvindo...

- Quero que você me beije porque eu te amo, seu completo id...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar. Com um puxão em sua cintura, Ron a trouxera para si, de modo que agora estava deitada debaixo dele sendo devorada pelos beijos do ruivo e devorando, desesperada, sua boca de morango.

Lama e lodo não existiam. Apenas haviam anjos naquele lugar. E eles foram as testemunhas silenciosas dos dois jovens entregando seus corações um ao outro, em meio a beijos insanos, gemidos e vento.

XXXXXXX

- Hei, você é capaz de guardar um segredo?

Celina se limitou a levantar uma sobrancelha. Estavam parados próximos à entrada do castelo, aproveitando o meio da tarde sem aulas.

- É, pergunta idiota. – Harry apertou os olhos contendo um sorriso. Na verdade o assunto não era engraçado. – Dumbledore tem um palpite sobre algo que ajudaria a destruir Voldemort.

- Encontraram outro Horcrux? – ela o fixou atenta.

- Não, tem algo no ar, mas ainda não. Estou falando de uma coisa pra lutar quando Voldemort voltar a ser mortal. – ele matutou por uns momentos esquecendo-se de que alguém esperava ansiosamente por uma informação.

- Vá em frente, você tem toda minha atenção, Potter. – Celina falou num tom debochado, acordando o rapaz para a conversa.

- Ok, nem preciso dizer que é ultra confidencial.

- Você já está me irritando. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – Queria só saber se você agiu assim pra contar pro Ron e a Hermione.

- O caso é que não contei, Celina. Supostamente não devia dizer pra ninguém.

- É assim... tão sério? – ela se preocupou pela primeira vez. Eles quase não conversavam sobre Voldemort, gastavam seu precioso tempo vago apenas se curtindo, tentando ignorar a sombra negra que poderia separá-los.

Harry assentiu gravemente.

- Se levarmos em conta que Voldemort é um bruxo extremamente perigoso, mesmo sem Horcruxes, seria preciso um objeto mágico de grande poder para mandá-lo para casa.

- Para o inferno.

- Exatamente. – Harry assentiu, vendo que ela acompanhava o raciocínio. – Usar apenas uma varinha talvez não nos desse a certeza absoluta de sua destruição. Não quando ele já mostrou do que é capaz para enganar a morte. Precisaríamos de uma arma que fosse uma poderosa fonte de magia branca...

- E onde vocês vão encontrar tal objeto?

- O caso é que não precisamos encontrá-lo. – Harry sorriu enviesado para a garota. – Já está em Hogwarts desde sua fundação.

Celina fechou os olhos, confusa, quando ele se aproximou e a beijou sem maiores explicações.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que foi isso? – ela apertou os olhos divertidamente para o bruxo.

- Um agradecimento à Godric Gryffindor por ter deixado sua espada.

- Mas é claro! – ela colocou a mão sobre a boca assentindo com seus botões. – A espada tem todos os atributos, além de você já ter provado que pode manejá-la.

- É... – ele a soltou começando a caminhar com ela ao lado. – Agora só preciso destruir algumas partes de alma incrivelmente bem escondidas e enfrentar o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu. Coisa à toa.

- Em nome de meu tatataravô, digo que não há melhor guerreiro para a tarefa.

Mas Harry não deu mostras de ter escutado a garota, apenas continuou andando sem rumo, com a expressão fechada.

- Obrigada pela confiança. – ela segurou a mão do rapaz firmemente.

- É recíproco. Obrigado por estar aqui. – ele falou sem encará-la, mas beijando a mão entrelaçada na dele.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Esperar a hora certa chegar. Se chegar.

- Vai chegar. Você vai... nós vamos conseguir.

- De onde você tira essa confiança? – ele sorriu.

- É simples. O mal não pode vencer. A história mostra. Por mais que o mal vença batalhas, sempre perde a guerra no final. Voldemort tem um plano estúpido, sem senso e nem um pouco original. "Conquistar o mundo" – ela fez uma voz dramática. – Francamente... a idade mental do cara é de um garotinho no jardim da infância.

Harry riu com gosto.

- Já escutei muita coisa, mas nunca ouvi ninguém comparar Voldemort com um garotinho retardado.

- Retardado, imaturo, megalomaníaco. No fundo ele não passa de um cara muito do infeliz. Todo aquele vazio... nenhum sentimento de afeto, amor.

- Daqui a pouco você vai ficar com peninha dele.

- Não sou tão boazinha. – foi a vez dela rir. – Não me julgue com tão parcos recursos, Mini-Merlin.

- E como devo te julgar, Gryffindor?

- Huuum... esse nome fica tão sexy na sua boca...

Harry franziu os olhos pensando em Godric Gryffindor.

- Já o beijei hoje... Nunca pensei que fosse achar Godric tão interessante. – ele disse em tom de chacota. – Mas recapitulando, de que modo você prefere ser julgada?

- Se você não consegue aprender, não sou eu que vou ensinar. – ela puxou a mão dele com força, quase correndo pelo jardim quieto. – Felizmente pra você, ainda temos muito material de estudo.

Ele tentou retê-la.

- Onde você pensa que está me levando? Estou muito bem, paradinho aqui.

- Não precisa vir atrás de mim se não quiser. – ela se soltou com um sorriso sapeca e começou a correr. – Está enferrujado, Potter?

- Estou só te dando uma vantagem, Godric. Só uma vantagem. – ele riu e começou a correr em seu encalço.

Eram duas crianças de novo.

Naquele momento uma terceira figura, um expectador oculto, se recostou no umbral da porta de saída os seguindo com o olhar. Draco Malfoy tinha no rosto o desenho da mais pura máscara do ódio.

Desde que soubera que estavam juntos, desde que comprovara pela visão de suas mãos entrelaçadas, dos beijos que tinha visto aquele desgraçado colocar naquela boca, Draco era alimentado e consumido por ódio. E o ódio não costumava ser um bom conselheiro.

XXXXXXXX

- Acho melhor voltarmos, vem vindo chuva por aí. – Harry observou desnecessariamente. Nuvens carregadas se aproximavam inexoravelmente lentas.

Estava colado à cintura da namorada, tendo a alcançado em poucos segundos e se decidido a prolongar o contato ao máximo.

- Quem te escuta falar acha que você não tem o menor senso de aventura. – ela se soltou repentinamente e tornou a puxá-lo pela mão em direção à floresta proibida. – Com essa carinha séria e virtuosa.

- As aparências enganam, – ele disse tranquilamente. – Como você mesma teve a chance de comprovar. Por muitas vezes. – deu uma piscadela.

- Fico muito feliz por você, e por mim também. – ela devolveu a piscada.

Eles caminharam ainda brincando por entre as árvores, tendo o cuidado de não se aprofundarem muito na floresta.

- O que é isso? – uma bizarra visão fez Celina estacar assombrada.

Um velho carro azul, que já vira dias melhores, estava arriado numa pequena clareira.

- O Ford Anglia! – Harry correu até o local espiando o carro de perto. – Era o carro enfeitiçado do Sr Weasley.

- Enfeitiçado? – Celina cerrou os olhos passando a mão de leve pelo capô amassado.

- É, Ron e eu nos metemos numa imensa confusão por termos voado nele de Londres à Hogwarts. – Harry olhou para o carro com carinho.

- Ouvi falar... Mas se houve algum feitiço neste carro, com certeza já acabou. – ela fez uma expressão levemente concentrada e por fim sacudiu a cabeça. – Nada. Não tem magia neste carro.

- É uma pena. – Harry sorriu tristemente. – Este carrinho já salvou minha vida. – ele se lembrou do Salgueiro lutador e das Acromântulas assassinas.

Celina o abraçou por trás afundando a cabeça em suas costas.

- Então eu tenho uma eterna dívida com ele.

- Não se endivide com todo mundo que já me salvou. – ele se virou entre os braços dela a levantando do solo. - Ficaria muito pobre.

- Isso depende do que você entende por riqueza. – ela disse afagando os cabelos rebeldes. – Pra mim basta ter você.

Eles se beijaram suavemente e o rapaz a carregou pé-ante-pé até à base de uma grande árvore. Sentou-se com ela entre as pernas ficando calado por um longo tempo.

- Me faça um pedido. – ela falou de repente.

- O quê? – ele a fitou acordando de certos devaneios sombrios.

- Só por hoje você tem um desejo bônus a ser retirado. – ela girou a cabeça dando um beijo no rosto dele. – Sua bruxinha decidiu te alegrar e está te dando a oportunidade de pedir qualquer coisa. – enquanto estivessem juntos ela lutaria para manter Harry longe de lembranças de espadas, mortes e tragédias.

- É muito nobre de sua parte, - ele sorriu alcançando o objetivo da garota. – mas diria que um pouco perigoso.

- Você não é perigoso. – ela riu largamente.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Não sei se você vai continuar pensando assim... Sei de uma coisa que me deixaria muito contente... – sorriu marotamente.

- E o que seria? – ela perguntou esfregando o nariz no pescoço dele.

- Eu nunca te vi dançar.

- É claro que já viu! – ela falou apressada, interrompendo imediatamente o carinho. – Eu te dei aulas para o baile de inverno, já esqueceu?

- Não estou falando de aulas e você sabe muito bem disso. – ele largou a cintura dela se recostando melhor na árvore com os braços atrás da cabeça. – Então... pode começar.

- Você está falando sério? – ela virou todo o corpo para ele, reticente.

- Seríssimo. – ele suspirou relaxadamente. – E promessa de bruxa é dívida.

- Tem certeza que não tem nada mais que você possa querer? – ela falou com uma entonação sugestiva.

Ele fingiu pensar sobre o assunto:

- Naah... No momento não. – riu gostosamente da expressão abismada dela.

- Vou me lembrar disso por muito tempo, Potter. – ela apertou os olhos se levantando devagar.

- Tenho certeza de que gostaria. – um brilho mal intencionado brincou em seu olhar. – O problema é que eu tenho métodos muito eficazes de te fazer esquecer.

Celina lhe lançou um olhar malévolo indo hesitante até uma parte da clareira. Dançar junto a centenas de pessoas era uma coisa, agora ter que dançar sozinha, diante do namorado, era uma coisa muito embaraçosa e até intimidante. Quase como devia ser fazer amor pela primeira vez. Não, ela pensou intimamente, fazendo amor não estaria sozinha.

Ela parou a alguns passos de distância o olhando timidamente. Já tinha dançado para uma pessoa antes, mas aquilo não contava, tinha sido mais como uma brincadeira com Dimitri e ela era então apenas uma moleca travessa.

Harry piscou um olho e Celina fechou os olhos tentando não sorrir encabulada. Endireitou-se e fez força para imaginar que estava sozinha. Se lembrou da mãe lhe ensinado os primeiros passos, das horas deliciosas onde se desligava do mundo. Dançar... a linguagem universal mais completa e primitiva do Homem.

A floresta estava em toda sua volta, inundando sua alma de sons. Prestou atenção no vento que agitava seus cabelos, que a convidava a voar. Era apenas ela e o vento. Quando deu por si estava girando em meio às folhas secas que turbilhonavam em espirais em volta de suas pernas. Pássaros piavam se escondendo e o vento forte de chuva trouxe um cheiro bom de terra molhada. Ela dançou como fazia quando era menina, desligada do mundo, brincando por horas debaixo da cerejeira. Olhou para Harry e sua risada cristalina cortou o ar. Não existia mais vergonha, era natural dançar, natural que ele lhe olhasse embevecido. Ela girava e ria, cada vez mais rápido, até chegar bem próximo ao namorado e se jogar ofegante sobre ele.

- Como eu nunca te pedi isso antes? – ele a puxou pela cintura beijando os lábios corados.

- Por que é um privilégio raro de se conceder. – ela ainda ria com a familiar sensação de liberdade que a dança lhe trazia.

Quando dançava sentia que podia tudo.

- Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

- Você não assiste a muitos espetáculos, não é? – ela disse divertida encarando seus olhos. Alguma coisa no olhar intenso que recebeu de volta fez o riso de Celina começar a se desmanchar e se tornar expectativa.

Harry ficou muito sério e afagou o rosto dela brincando de desenhar sua boca no rosto. Tudo o que ele sentia estava transbordando pelos olhos, gritando para sair pela garganta.

- Celina... Você é minha. – ele falou num tom grave e lento.

- Eu sou? – ela entreabriu os lábios sentindo os dedos dele pressionarem sua boca mais forte.

- Você é. – ele assentiu. – Simplesmente por que eu amo... – ele se calou quando o alto estrondo de um trovão sacudiu o ar.

- ... ficar com você. – ele remendou sem convencer.

"Maldito trovão!" ela amaldiçoou enquanto ele suspirava e se levantava, a erguendo pelos braços.

- Isso não é justo... Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci, - ele falou olhando grave em direção às árvores distantes. – e que vou conhecer. E no momento não posso te oferecer nada.

A melancolia tinha surgido outra vez como um muro entre eles.

- Eu sei que sou incrível, mas você também não é tão ruim. – ela riu desanuviando o clima. – O Potter mais pirado que eu já conheci e vou conhecer. A única coisa que eu quero.

Grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre os dois como pequenas granadas. Harry desviou seu olhar para cima, divertido.

- Pode se preparar para um longo banho. Pirado ou não, tenho certeza que de onde estamos até a escola não vai faltar água.

- Ah, você não tem imaginação. – ela sorriu de olhos fechados e saltitou sentindo agora borrifos de chuva no rosto. Quem vai querer voltar para a escola quando tem um abrigo mais do que satisfatório logo ao lado?

- Você não está falando do Ford Anglia, está? – ele sorriu com o canto da boca. – Não acho conveniente ficar num lugar tão isolado com você.

- Vai ficar com medo? – ela provocou. – Sabe, ficar com a Celina malvada num lugar tãão isolado, tãão apertado...

- Quem deveria ficar com medo é você. – ele falou em alerta, aceitando a provocação.

- Isso é uma promessa? – ela arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com a mão, se afastando de costas para o carro. – Por que se for, você acabou de torná-la irresistível.

- Lux, você não sabe o que está fazendo... – ele estreitou os olhos a seguindo devagar, como se fosse atraído por um ímã. – Você não é a única que pode jogar este jogo e já teve uma boa prova disso no passado.

- É o que você diz... mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Nunca aconteceu nada de tão grave.– ela mordeu o lábio abrindo a porta traseira do Ford. – Sabe o que eu acho? Que no fundo você não passa de um bom menino... e bons meninos nuuunca perdem a linha.

Harry estacou os passos, balançou a cabeça afugentando certos pensamentos carnais e sorriu para o chão. Os polegares enganchando nos bolsos.

- Mais uma palavra, Lux, uma só palavra e é bom você começar a correr, e dessa vez de verdade, por que se eu te pego... tenho pena do que vou fazer com você. – ele a olhou perigosamente por sobre os óculos, as mechas de cabelo negro caídas em sua testa.

- Hum... que bonitinho, ele acha que é um garoto mau... – um alto trovão abafou um pouco suas palavras zombeteiras enquanto a chuva se tornava mais forte. – Mas ele já devia saber que não deve ameaçar se não pode cumprir.

Ele deu um sorriso perigoso, vencendo com poucos passos a distância que os separava. Celina se surpreendeu com a rapidez que ele a empurrou para o banco de trás do carro. Ela riu muito, ainda tentando se esquivar para continuar a brincadeira, mas descobriu que estava completamente imobilizada entre os braços fortes dele. Ele esperou paciente, deixando que ela risse até se desmanchar, até se dar conta de estar irremediavelmente presa. As risadas foram morrendo aos poucos e um clima tenso de antecipação começou a se formar.

- Nem tente se soltar, como você bem sabe. – ele disse rouco em seu ouvido. – Considere isso exclusivamente como culpa sua. – ele se livrou dos óculos enquanto subia uma das mãos por suas costas, a puxando devagar pelos cabelos, trazendo sua boca relutante para ele.

- Ah, isto significa que eu não tenho escolha? – ela ainda o empurrava inutilmente, os lábios entreabertos, um meio sorriso teimando em aparecer.

- Tarde demais. No futuro, cuidado com quem provoca. – ele fez pressão sobre o corpo dela, fazendo Celina arquear as costas enquanto era deitada no banco.

- No futuro, só pretendo provocar você. – ela falou enquanto sentia o peso dele sobre si e fechava os olhos.

Ele roçou a boca dela com os lábios, brincando com um beijo que não acontecia. Ela o empurrou com as mãos, querendo tanto quanto ele, mas sem querer se render. Ficaram nesse jogo até as respirações começarem a se alterar. Então ela, com um resmungo gutural, abriu os olhos e desistiu de se debater, fazendo ele se apossar de sua boca com um beijo molhado, faminto, matando a vontade de um pelo outro, o barulho da chuva tão forte quanto as batidas dos corações. A língua dele era quente, gostosa, a melhor coisa que já tinha provado, e por algumas imagens dispersas que invadiram sua mente, ele não pensava de forma diferente. Ela inteira era a melhor coisa que ele já tinha provado. Quem precisava se alimentar, respirar? Viver era aquilo. Celina e Harry tentando fundir os corpos um no outro.

As mãos dela se perderam nos cabelos rebeldes dele enquanto sentia mãos quentes percorrendo pela primeira vez seu corpo daquela forma. Tão boa, demorada, íntima. Mãos que subiam afagando suas pernas nuas, que invadiam por dentro da saia.

Interromperam o beijo, se olharam nos olhos e voltaram a se beijar com mais paixão que antes, o desejo aumentando, a vontade de se perderem um no outro crescendo. Ele desabotoou a blusa dela devagar, botão por botão, e suavemente entrou por dentro da blusa íntima, caminhando centímetro por centímetro, conhecendo sua pele, segurando seus seios macios por baixo da combinação, descobrindo que se encaixavam perfeitamente em suas mãos, como ele sempre soubera. Seus polegares começaram a fazer movimentos circulares. Querendo mais.

Celina se arrepiou inteira e arqueou as costas gemendo baixinho, murmurando o nome dele. Harry beijou todo pescoço dela repetindo seu nome.

- Eu quero você, Lyn. Quero você agora, amanhã, depois de amanhã. Eu quero você todo dia. – com os dentes ele afastou mais a blusa dela, beijando todo caminho de seu pescoço até o ombro. – Eu quero você neste minuto.

Celina sentia que estava perdendo toda a noção, todo o controle sobre seu corpo, que agora estava perfeitamente encaixado no dele. Ela vislumbrou um brilho verde quando o sentiu colocar o amuleto em sua boca e a beijar a seguir. A pedra fria no meio de suas línguas quentes. Quando Harry o puxou de volta ela tirou a camisa dele passando as mãos pelo seu peito, arranhando suas costas nuas. Ele tirou uma mão dos seus seios e a afundou por baixo da saia, começando a puxar devagar o elástico da calcinha. Celina mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou seus olhos intensamente.

Harry sentiu dedos desabotoando sua calça e arquejou assustado com a rapidez do que estava acontecendo. Seria um caminho sem volta. Tentando controlar seus impulsos ele puxou os braços de Celina, os colocando acima da cabeça dela, os pulsos sendo segurados com firmeza.

- Você é uma princesa. – ele ofegou sabendo que soava piegas, mas que ainda assim era a mais absoluta verdade. – Minha princesa. E eu preciso que você tenha certeza, eu preciso de permissão, porque se nós continuarmos só vamos acabar de um jeito.

- Eu sei. Talvez seja melhor a gente se controlar... ou voltar. – ela disse sem convicção. Sabia que ainda era cedo, que estariam pulando uma etapa importante do namoro, que ele tinha razão. Mas Deus, como o desejava.

Harry apoiou a testa suada no ombro dela.

- Voltar não, Celina, ainda não. – ele pediu. – Não posso ficar sem você ainda. Se você quiser, prometo não passar dos limites.

Ela sorriu respirando o perfume dele.

- Eu também não quero te deixar, então acho melhor você colocar suas mãos em mim de novo.

- Você não aprende? – ele não pôde deixar de rir.

- Eu confio em você. – ela disse com sinceridade.

Ele se moveu para fitar seus olhos e abaixou a cabeça devagar. Harry beijou Celina lentamente. Um beijo apaixonado, carinhoso, cheio de amor. Um beijo para não trair aquela confiança. Deus sabe o quanto era difícil.

Continuaram juntos por horas, se torturando lentamente, gemendo com a impossibilidade, fazendo os vidros do carro embaçar, as mãos e lábios explorando cada cantinho sensível de seus corpos, deixando o desejo crescer até virar dor e parando de novo, escutando o som da chuva, agora mais suave, e então recomeçando. Tentando se satisfazer com o pouco que podiam.

Ela estava atordoada, tonta de desejo. A sintonia entre os dois era perfeita demais, parecia que tinham toda experiência do mundo em dar e sentir prazer.

- Não importa que seja cedo, antes das férias começarem, antes de toda loucura da guerra, quero terminar o que nós começamos hoje. – com palavras simples ela decidiu seu destino.

Ele concordou sabendo que poderia esperar. Por ela poderia esperar a vida toda.

A noite tinha caído e nuvens cinzentas ainda ameaçavam desabar sobre Hogwarts. Harry e Celina adentraram o castelo cuidadosamente, ainda não tinham dado o toque de recolher, mas não seria agradável dar de cara com o Filch no estado em que estavam. Entraram por uma das passagens menos usadas, evitando os locais com mais alunos. Tinham as mãos entrelaçadas e os olhos brilhantes, meio perdidos um no outro. Contavam chegar ao salão comunal sem serem vistos, mas ao virar um corredor deram de cara com Draco Malfoy. Bastou um olhar para o slytherin apreender toda a cena. As roupas amarfanhadas e úmidas dos dois, botões abotoados fora do lugar, seus cabelos revoltos, a boca de Celina de um rosa escuro. Uma boca mordida, uma boca beijada demais.

- Deus, você realmente se contamina com qualquer sujeira do mundo, McGregor. – Draco tinha uma expressão nauseada.

- Saia da nossa frente, Malfoy. – Harry tentou se soltar da mão de Celina.

- Por que você não tenta me obrigar, Potter? – ele empunhou a varinha displicentemente.

Harry sorriu ameaçador:

- Você não aprende, e por sorte há muito tempo estou esperando a oportunidade de acabar de verdade com você. – ele tirou sua varinha do bolso com a mão livre. – Mas sinceramente eu preferia usar só as mãos. Como da outra vez.

- Você não vai brigar com ele. Chega de problemas. - Celina puxava Harry com força.

- Você acha que é páreo pra mim? – Draco riu.

- Achei que já tinha provado isso muitas vezes. – Harry sorriu respondendo à provocação.

- Vá embora, Malfoy! – Celina se enfureceu.

- Precisando da ajuda da namorada, Potter? – ele girou a varinha na mão.

- Quando eu terminar, vai ser você quem vai precisar de ajuda. – Harry se livrou da mão da garota. Tinha achado a válvula de escape perfeita para apaziguar a frustração física de não ter satisfeito a vontade que tinha dela.

Celina passou como um raio por ele, se colocando entre os dois.

- Ninguém vai duelar aqui, a não ser que queiram me azarar primeiro. – ela olhou com desprezo para Malfoy. – Aproveite bem o favor que estou te fazendo e caia fora.

Draco baixou de leve a varinha:

- Tudo para não te azarar, minha linda. Você tem sorte, Potter, – Draco lançou a Harry um olhar zombeteiro. – ter um escudo tão precioso... pena que por tão pouco tempo.

- Sai da frente, Celina! – Harry gritou para a impassível garota.

Draco começou a se afastar:

- Você ainda vai ser minha, McGregor, esse corpo que esse cretino tanto manuseou ainda vai ser meu. É destino. – ele a olhou de cima a baixo. -Você precisa parar de escolher esses cadáveres ambulantes e ficar do lado certo. Não deixe de me avisar quando conseguir se limpar da sujeira desse perdedor.

Harry lançou um feitiço por sobre a cabeça de Celina, não acertando Malfoy por um triz.

- Seu filho da puta!!! – Harry estava vermelho de raiva, soltando todos palavrões que conhecia enquanto Malfoy dobrava a esquina do corredor. – Se aproxime dela e eu te esmago como um verme!!!

- Pára, Harry! Fica quieto!! – ela o empurrou com custo para a parede. – São só palavras, ele só quer te provocar.

- Por que você entrou na frente?! – ele disse furioso. – Está preocupada com aquele pervertido?!

- Você fica lindo quando está com ciúmes, mas eu realmente não quero te ver em uma detenção por minha causa. Outra. – ela jogou todo o peso do corpo em cima dele, tentando imobilizá-lo. – E ia ser feia, você fica um pouco perigoso demais quando está assim.

Ele a olhou dividido entre empurrá-la para longe e a beijar.

- Se ele se aproximar de você... – ameaçou.

- Ele não vai saber nem o que o atingiu. – ela completou. – Você esqueceu com quem está falando? Sei mais feitiços do que aquele idiota pode sequer imaginar.

- Bruxa. – ele enlaçou sua cintura com raiva. – Faça o favor de parar de enfeitiçar todo imbecil que aparece.

- Tudo bem, só tinha mesmo uma pessoa que eu queria enfeitiçar. Consegui? – ela encostou a boca na dele e gemeu quando ele a tomou com força, a fazendo ficar na pontinha dos pés.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: **A Celina nasceu na época do quinto livro, quando Harry e Ginny eram uma suposição fofa, mas ainda pouco provável. Quando o sexto volume veio, amei o casal, mas aí a Celina já tinha vida na minha cabeça, e por mais que eu tentasse escrever uma fic H/G não conseguia. Antes de qualquer coisa preciso dar vida no papel à minha heroína, que por sinal também é um personagem que acho muito interessante. Depois já tenho o esqueleto de uma estória com Sirius e personagem original(que eu já amo de paixão), mas não consigo escrever duas fics ao mesmo tempo, então o negócio é esperar. Aí então... quem sabe não surge uma H/G?

**Aviso:**

1- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Meus fofuxos do 3V! Nem sei o que dizer... Não sabia que estava no ranking, só fui ver outro dia. Muito brigado(pega o Oscar e agradece emocionada). Outra coisa, tenho tentado postar mas meu e-mail voltou duas vezes, deu tilt. Sorry...

2- Pra agradar a gregos e troianos( q eu nem sou boba) atualmente estou postando a fic no aliança três vassouras e no fanfiction ponto net. O Floreios e Borrões só me aceita como leitora(cadastro antigo) e não quero mudar de e-mail p/ postar Amuleto. Snif... Ás vezes sou eu que sou tonta e ñ estou fazendo do jeito certo. Vai saber... Net e eu, tudo é possível.

**As desculpas: **Galerinha este capítulo demorou bem mais que o previsto, mas tenho um bom motivo. Construção. Aaaargh!!! Odeio, odeio, odeio!!! Minha casa está parecendo uma trincheira, um campo de guerra, estou indo literalmente à loucura... Rezem pra acabar logo. Corrente de oração agora!

**Lívia**: Que bom que gostou das beijocas. Smac! Uma pra você. No universo da fic a Ginny não existe. Por tbém ser H/G de carteirinha achei mais fácil escrever assim. Portanto nada de conflito nesta parte.

**Ticha**: escrever o beijo foi tudo de bom ponto com ponto br. Vem muito mais coisa por aí. Como diria você, surpreendente...

**Mary: **Eu já disse que ADORO seus recados? Não? Então digo agora. ADORO MUITO. E ainda por cima é Mary Radcliffe (bom gooosto!). Ainda bem que v me achou no FF. (suspira aliviada).

**Carlinha: **Pôxa, adorei o recado no 3V. E achei mais legal ainda você estar gostando. Sério, casais alternativos não são muito populares. Tomara que v continue por aí.

**Jéssica: **Adorei seu e-mail, espero que tenha recebido a resposta. Sei que quando a gente está lendo uma fic a postagem parece muito demorada, mas pra quem escreve... o tempo voa. Só um tiquinho de paciência, plisss.

**Rafaela**: Alguém viu a Rafa por aí?(empurra o pedreiro e procura debaixo do PC) Cadê você, menina? Estou começando a crer que foi abduzida por um alien.

**Alicia:** Então andou lendo sem parar, foi? Que ótimo que v pegou o "Vírus do Amuleto"(infectei de propósito, pra prender vocês). Metida ela, né? Brincadeirinha. A verdade é que dou pulos de alegria por ter gostado, tomara que continue.

**Pessoas **(que comecem os violinos): São vocês que me dão força pra escrever, mesmo com centenas de compromissos super importantes(e meu quarto caindo em cima da cabeça). Vocês me ajudam a tentar melhorar o que faço e a ser mais cuidadosa com a criação do que escrevo. Demorei milênios até assumir a responsabilidade de começar esta fic, e isso por que acredito que os leitores que apreciam uma estória merecem toda a consideração e carinho do mundo, por este motivo ficaria mortificada de não me adequar às expectativas.

Entretanto, contudo, porém, críticas e sugestões são mais que bem vindas. AMO opiniões, elas talvez não caibam no contexto que bolei, mas sempre me dão um norte, uma interação deliciosa com vocês, e o mais importante, me incentivam a melhorar como sonhadora (estou longe de ser escritora). Por isso, obrigada. Obrigada de montão.

Beijo imenso pra vocês que também não desistiram de sonhar.

Georgea


	12. Sem Fôlego

Capítulo 12

**Sem Fôlego**

" _Love, love is a verb_

_Love is a doing word_

_Fearless on my breath"_

_Massive attack_

Tinham terminado o último treino antes do jogo final contra slytherin e a temperatura quente não impediu os quatro gryffindors de visitarem a cabana de Hagrid para uma quantidade maciça de chá. Já fazia tempo que não batiam um bom papo com o amigo.

- Querem um bolinho pra acompanhar? – Hagrid ofereceu aos garotos uma lata cheia com algo parecido com pequenos pedregulhos embatumados. Ele parou esperançoso diante de Celina. – Você gostou tanto da última vez...

Celina cuspiu um pouco do chá forte antes que Harry agradecesse, respondendo que estavam sem fome. Lembrar do quanto gostara fez a garota se engasgar.

- Calma com o chá. – Hagrid deu tapas nas costas dela que, de olhos bem arregalados, teve o corpo lançado em direção à mesa sucessivamente.

- Tudo... bem, Hagrid. – ela recuperou o fôlego enfiando a cabeça debaixo da mesa.

- O que foi? – o meio gigante perguntou sem entender a reação da moça.

- Eu perdi meu... sabe... – a voz da garota soou entrecortada por soluços que lembravam muito risadas.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Os pulmões. – Ron murmurou apertando o maxilar, fazendo Hermione pisar com força em seu pé.

- A varinha. – Harry mordeu um lábio não deixando a risada escapar. – Ela está sempre perdendo a varinha.

- Oh, tenha mais cuidado, Celina. – Hagrid falou, tornando a encher o balde, ou xícara, da garota. – Podia te mostrar um feitiço adesivo, - os olhos de besouro pousaram de relance num guarda chuva rosa próximo à porta. – mas é melhor fazer você mesma, não acho prudente arriscar.

Celina emergiu da mesa com uma expressão plácida de serenidade, embora o efeito pacífico fosse prejudicado por um forte rubor.

- Já encontrei, mas é uma boa idéia, Hagrid. Vou pedir ajuda a Hermione. – ela observou significativamente os amigos do outro lado da mesa. – Ela sabe bem como se grudar em alguma coisa.

Os colegas, até então de mãos dadas embaixo da mesa, as retiraram vexados.

Desde que os dois tinham se entendido, tornaram-se o principal alvo da alegria e das troças de Harry e Celina, além de atraírem a curiosidade de toda a Gryffindor. Tentaram ser discretos, mas não tinha ajudado em nada o fato de Lavender os pegar aos beijos dia destes, tarde da noite no salão comunal. A garota acordara a torre inteira com seus berros exigindo uma explicação, o que além de constrangedor, deu uma visibilidade exagerada ao novo casal, tornando aquele início de relacionamento extremamente público.

- Ah, Merlin. - Mione consultou o relógio de pulso. – Temos que acabar aquele dever de História da Magia, Ronald.

- História da Magia? – Celina fitou a amiga marotamente. – Não seria sobre manutenção e drenagem de fontes?

Hagrid apenas seguiu o diálogo sem entender a alusão, mas compreendendo o sentido.

- Não, Celina, ao contrário de certas pessoas, - ela fitou Harry, o incluindo na indireta. – levo muito a sério coisas como deveres, aulas e toques de recolher.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – o sorriso da garota só fez crescer em malícia. – Mione sempre leva as coisas muito a sério... – Celina se voltou para Hagrid. - Principalmente os deveres de interação entre a monitoria. Pelo menos é o que dizem todas as minhas, ah... "fontes".

Com um último olhar maligno, Hermione se despediu de Hagrid e arrastou Ron, que estava um tanto cheio de si, se divertindo mais que o necessário com o duelo de palavras entre elas.

- Então nossa Hermione e Ronald finalmente se entenderam. – Hagrid suspirou para a porta de saída.

Os dois gryffindors assentiram, já não era segredo mesmo.

- Hum, estive me perguntando quando ia acontecer. – os cantos da boca do gigante tremeram. – Ron está parecendo muito feliz. Tal como você, Harry.

O rapaz largou a xícara e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você acha mesmo que Harry parece feliz, Hagrid? – Celina olhava para o rapaz com um sorriso condescendente.

- Mas é claro. – o Professor alargou um sorriso satisfeito. – Nunca o vi tão bem.

- Pronto, você conseguiu. – Harry disse ao Professor. – Agora é que ela vai ficar insuportável.

- De certo modo vocês me lembram muito Sirius e Florência. Com personalidades trocadas, é claro. Era engraçado como duas pessoas tão diferentes podiam dar tão certo.

- Não somos tão diferentes. – Celina abaixou o olhar, estranhamente incomodada. Não tinha sido uma boa comparação. Sirius e Florência tinham uma história bonita mas não muito feliz.

- Talvez não, mas é como se tivesse algo em vocês que me lembra o namoro deles.

- Não vamos acabar como eles. – A voz de Harry saiu baixinha.

- Não foi o que quis dizer. – se apressou Hagrid. – É só que assim como eles, é muito bonito ver vocês. Não me admiraria se acabasse em casamento.

Harry e Celina se olharam rapidamente antes de enfiarem os narizes encabulados nas respectivas xícaras.

Hagrid dizia cada coisa...

XXX

A notícia do namoro de Ron e Hermione havia se espalhado como pólvora seca pelo castelo e até mesmo na biblioteca eram alvo de cochichos ruidosos. E Madame Pince, mal humorada, os olhava como se a culpa do burburinho fosse deles.

- Bom, já era de se esperar. – Ron falou baixo para Hermione. – Depois do escândalo daquela louca...

- Não reclama. Harry e Celina toleram coisa bem pior. Agora é nossa vez. É só ter paciência até a próxima fofoca surgir.

- Pra você é fácil falar, não tem que agüentar todos os colegas de dormitório tirando com a sua cara.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, retiro o que disse. – Ron sorriu sem graça. – No seu quarto deve ser pior.

- Se você está se referindo à Lavender, saiba que a culpa é toda sua. – Mione o fuzilou com o olhar. – Ela não teria feito aquele escândalo se você tivesse conversado direito, sem deixar qualquer esperança.

- Hei! – Ron se indignou. – Estava tudo mais que acabado, não tenho culpa se ela é uma psicótica.

- Bom, parece que pra ela ainda não estava acabado, não é mesmo? Do contrário não teria dado aquele espetáculo pra toda torre ver. E outra coisa, quanto a agüentar indiretas dos seus amigos, pode ficar conformado, Ronald, no meio das cobras do meu quarto até minha melhor amiga tira onda com a minha cara o tempo todo. Não viu agora a pouco, no Hagrid? Minha vida virou de ponta cabeça e não fico o tempo todo choraming...

Suas palavras foram subitamente interrompidas pelo ruivo, que segurou seu rosto com as mãos lhe dando um delicado beijo. Com o namoro Ron descobrira uma maneira bem eficaz de silenciar a garota. Sem precisar de esforço algum ele transformava aquela "onça" em gata manhosa.

Uma mesa de alunas da Ravenclaw explodiu em risadinhas logo atrás dos dois. Eles se soltaram e Ron disse com as orelhas muito vermelhas:

- Não é possível que num castelo tão grande não se possa ter um minuto de sossego.

- Talvez possa... – se ele não tivesse conhecido a Mione "da fonte" não teria acreditado no brilho maroto daquele olhar.

Quilômetros de labirintos revestidos de livros tinham um imenso valor, mas naquele momento este valor não se restringia a conhecimento.

Ron imprensou Hermione no corredor 209, perto de uma pequena janela que iluminava a penumbra e trazia o cheiro fresco de mato que o jardim exalava. Estavam grudados e o rapaz a beijava vorazmente na boca, levantando sua saia pregueada sem pudor.

- Ron... – ela se desviava molemente da boca dele. – Aqui não.

- É só uma biblioteca, Mione, não uma igreja. – as mãos do ruivo pararam bem na curva entre as coxas e nádegas. – E a idéia foi sua.

Hermione pôde fazer pouco mais que resmungar. A idéia tinha sido dela mas não pensava que as coisas pudessem esquentar àquele ponto.

Ela se abandonou ao beijo esperando secretamente que isso incentivasse o próximo movimento do deus ruivo que a estava ensandecendo.

- Quer que eu continue? Quer? – ele esfregou o rosto com um indício de barba pela face corada dela. As mãos acariciando a curva no mesmo lugar. Mal tocando sua pele com a ponta dos dedos.

Arrepios subiram violentamente deixando a monitora certinha com um calor que não tinha nada haver com o dia de sol lá fora.

- Huuuum... – ela gemeu se queixando.

Ron a analisou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Ron... – ela gemeu junto ao ouvido do rapaz, tendo certeza que o deixaria extremamente excitado. Quando sentiu os dedos tremerem de antecipação ronronou o nome dele outra vez.

- O quê, Hermione? – ele murmurou de um jeito tenso e torturado. Bastava ela dizer seu nome daquela forma que ele entrava em combustão. Ele estava sofrendo, estava claro.

Foi a vez da garota sorrir vitoriosa.

- Diz meu nome de novo? – ela pediu dengosa.

- Hermione, Hermione... – ele continuou até ela também pegar fogo.

- Sobre suas mãos continuarem... – ela se esfregou mais um pouco nele adiando o desfecho. - Acho que vou querer experimentar...

Ela gemeu dentro da boca do ruivo quando ele a apertou por trás, trazendo seus quadris avidamente para si.

Quando Mione abriu os primeiros botões da camisa dele, uma lembrança surpreendente a assaltou. Pergaminho, grama recém cortada e Ron Weasley. Cheiro de perdição.

XXX

Sem estranhar a ausência dos amigos, "Todo mundo tem o direito de namorar em paz", Harry e Celina se ocupavam com deveres e outras tarefas no salão comunal.

Harry lançou o vigésimo olhar para a moça, que estava escrevendo a um bom tempo, aparentemente se esquecendo de sua presença.

- O que você está fazendo tão concentrada neste pergaminho?

- Uma carta. – Celina respondeu sem desviar a atenção do papel. – Mamãe tem me achado distante, então achei melhor contar o óbvio motivo de cabelos espetados que anda me distraindo.

Harry coçou o pescoço, incomodado. Por um momento achou que seria uma carta para Phillys. Harry adorava ler as cartas de Phelícia (após passarem pelo pente-fino e censura de Celina, naturalmente), e adorava os trechos que a garota escrevia especialmente para si, sempre divertidos, o mandando se precaver contra a loucura de sua "irmã" e se referindo a ele carinhosamente como "cunhadinho". Agora carta para os McGregor... Não ficou muito animado com a idéia.

- Está contando sobre a gente? – falou sério.

- Arrã... – ela lhe lançou um rápido olhar, curvando os cantos da boca. – Que foi? Você parece preocupado.

- Não, só estou me perguntando o que ela vai dizer. – ele mudou de lugar, se sentando ao lado da garota.

Na verdade já se perguntara muitas vezes se apesar da estima que lhe demonstraram, Florência e Gabriel não a impediriam de se relacionar com alguém tão complicado, de destino tão incerto e potencialmente perigoso como ele. Não sabia se fariam isso, mas era melhor nem cogitar a possibilidade.

- Eu te adianto o que ela vai dizer. – Celina girou os olhos para o teto com uma expressão pacífica nada sua. – "Eu sempre soube querida, desde suas primeiras cartas falando sobre o menino de Lily. É como se fosse destino."– imitou a mãe, falando de modo sério e pausado, fazendo Harry rir.

- Não imagino sua mãe acreditando em destino.

- Em nosso caso sim. Nesses tempos difíceis não creio que ela propriamente vá sapatear de alegria, mas vai entender melhor que ninguém, afinal ela teve Sirius. – então Celina se lembrou de algo que a fez sorrir de lado. - Claro que com meu pai a coisa não vai ser tão simples.

Harry, que ainda sorria, afrouxou o rosto imediatamente.

- Ele... o que quer dizer? – ele tentou fazer a voz soar o mais normal que podia. – visões desagradáveis de Gabriel McGregor furioso se formaram céleres em sua mente.

- Não precisa esperar interrogatório ou tortura, - ela segurou o riso vendo o temor estampado no rosto bonito do bruxo. – nem pegar um Testrálio pra lua. Você apenas vai ter que lidar com um ciúme paterno normal e razoável. Pra sua sorte os McGregor costumam ser diplomáticos.

- Ah, sim. – Harry suspirou nitidamente aliviado. – É muito bom saber disso.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Potter? – ela pôs a pena de lado e lacrou a carta, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – Estou achando que suas intenções comigo não são lá muito sérias. Bruxos morreriam por isso. – ela exagerou bem a última frase.

- Qual parte? – ele entrou na brincadeira. – A do pai enfurecido?

Celina o chamou com um dedo.

- Hum-hum, esta parte. – ela o puxou pela gravata e o beijou de leve.

Harry chegou mais perto e afastou os cabelos mel do pescoço da moça.

- Tenho que concordar. – ele disse pousando os lábios no pescoço dela. – E também com esta parte. – e começou a beijar delicadamente toda a curva do pescoço, que sentiu arquear se oferecendo melhor à boca dele.

Nada era melhor do que sentir as reações de Celina com o que lhe provocava. E era ainda melhor quando ela cooperava, provocando aquelas mesmas reações nele próprio. Não que ela precisasse mover um dedo para isso, mas ia ser incrível sentir as mãos dela sobre sua pele naquele exato momento.

- Pára com isso. – ela falou baixinho, afastando o corpo, tentando ignorar os arrepios que ouriçavam sua pele. – É um lugar público, sabe? Com dezenas de olhinhos inocentes.

- Eu sou inocente. – ele falou notando que era verdade, dezenas de olhos curiosos estavam voltados para eles. Mas o que podia fazer? Quando estavam juntos eram como dois fios desencapados. Desde o dia do carro estava se sentindo meio fora de controle. Ela não precisava fazer nada, algumas vezes bastava um selinho para ele se comportar como um completo depravado.

- Se você é inocente eu sou uma fadinha. – ela retrucou risonha.

- Não, mas é artilheira do time.

- E o que tem haver? – ela tornou sem entender a alusão.

- Temos um treino de emergência... – ele consultou o relógio. - exatamente agora.

- Treino... Achei que o último tinha sido hoje. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Temos mais um. De última hora.

- À noite. Andando pelo campo deserto com você. Eu acho que não.

- Eu sou o capitão, Lux. Vai ignorar um aviso de treino? Neste caso, uma ordem?

- Eu nem sonharia... Mas, só por curiosidade, por acaso este "treino" seria particular?

- Com particular você quer dizer um treino de natureza íntima e privada entre duas pessoas?

- Basicamente.

- Garota esperta.

- Não que você não esteja sendo muito claro, mas neste caso essas duas pessoas... – ela apontou de si mesma para o rapaz. – seríamos nós?

- Não vejo mais ninguém na minha frente... nem nada. – ele disse analisando sua boca de maneira displicente. – Como capitão tenho todo o direito de treinar intensivamente os meus jogadores.

- Você treina Ron Weasley do mesmo jeito?

- Digamos que seu treino seja... especial. Novas estratégias... – ele avançou novamente para seu pescoço.

- O poder corrompe. – ela se esquivou e o fixou sacudindo a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. - Vovó sempre me falou a respeito e agora estou vendo acontecer bem na minha frente. _E o mundo mágico perde sua última alma pura e intocada._ – ela disse com dissimulada tristeza.

- É você quem anda me corrompendo.

- Seja mais específico. – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Um dia chuvoso, um carro. – ele falou num murmúrio baixo bem junto a seu ouvido, provocando calafrios. – Você, eu, poucas peças de roupa.

- Hum, já visualizei. – ela semi-cerrou os olhos começando a se sentir mole e sem defesas. - E eu suponho que então o garotinho inocente não fez nada.

- Ele fez. Esse é o problema, ele fez e precisa de mais. – uma mão se insinuou por baixo da mesa, afagando a parte interna do joelho dela. - O garotinho inocente precisa ser corrompido de novo.

- Você é um demônio. – ela sussurrou de encontro a ele. "De onde vinha aquele poder que ele tinha sobre ela? Mais uma palavra, outro movimento daquela mão, e subiria em cima dele em plena sala comunal. Azar de quem estivesse ali."

Ele assentiu sorrindo de lado.

- Pra todos os outros sou um santo, Lux. Demônio... única e exclusivamente pra você.

Celina relanceou um olhar para o rapaz. Então ele queria levá-la para uma sessão extenuante de amassos... Quem em sã consciência poderia negar?

Harry já estava se levantando com a garota quando Colin Creevey praticamente se jogou sobre ele com um pergaminho nas mãos.

- Harry, me pediram pra te entregar! – o garoto abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sem notar o ar extremamente alheio do colega ao pegar o bilhete.

- Obrigada, Colin. – Celina agradeceu pelo namorado, que no momento estava num mundo muito distante para prestar atenção ao elétrico colega. Um mundo quente e colorido chamado Celina.

O garoto ainda ficou olhando para os dois como se esperasse alguma coisa.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Ah, queria saber se não posso tirar uma foto de vocês. – o garoto mostrou a câmera que estava pendurada nas costas. – Ia ficar muito legal.

- Agora? – Celina ia negando quando viu o rosto desapontado do rapazinho. Colin parecia mais novo que sua idade, mais desamparado também. – Ah, tudo bem.

O colega se rasgou num sorriso esfuziante. Celina sacudiu o braço de Harry até ele se dar conta do que acontecia. Sem entender muito bem o que se passava, perdido nos olhos dela, ele deixou a namorada o abraçar e piscou com o flash.

Colin e Celina agradeceram ao mesmo tempo e depois riram. Ela pediu uma cópia e o garoto ainda ficou mais um tempo olhando para os dois, até que percebeu que já tinha cumprido sua missão e saiu relutante dali.

- Dumbledore. – Harry abriu o pergaminho e disse sem emoção.

- Outro encontro?

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça.

- Agora mesmo. – ele a olhou dividido.

- E o que você está esperando? – Celina sorriu o empurrando para o buraco do retrato.- Não dá pra ter tudo.

- Quer apostar quanto? – ele fez menção de beijá-la.

- Potter! – Celina o acordou do devaneio o despachando para fora.

Antes mesmo de ganhar o corredor as palavras "O fim do sexto ano está chegando, está chegando", começaram a se repetir em sua cabeça. Um certo assunto causador de uma enorme quantidade de banhos frios, seria resolvido, então. Era só ter mais um pouco de paciência.

Naquela noite ele descobriu que estavam muito próximos da descoberta de um dos Horcruxes e obteve a promessa de seguir com Dumbledore em sua captura. O círculo estava apertando. A caçada iria de fato começar.

**XXXXXXX**

O dia estava ensolarado, com poucas nuvens no céu. Condições ideais para quadribol. O jogo corria apertado e Harry nunca recebera tantas tentativas de balaço. "Graças à Deus pelos batedores".Uma surda impotência o acompanhava desde que soube que Malfoy dera uma desculpa qualquer para não participar do jogo. Por Merlin, era uma final! Por que mais o slytherin teria se afastado, se não fosse para agir em favor dos Comensais?

- Katie Bell não fica uma graça naquela roupa? Sério, uniformes são afrodisíacos.

Uma voz conhecida e amplificada fez Harry apertar os olhos em direção ao palanque. Benjamin Travis acabara de receber um puxão de orelha da McGonagall. O rapaz narrava o jogo mas não o fazia sozinho.

- Não sei se é pelo uniforme, mas se Blaise Zabini continuar virando a cabeça para Celina McGregor, o pomo pode dançar uma rumba em sua frente que ele não vai ver. – Luna Lovegood se alternou na narração fazendo Zabini frear a vassoura estupefato.

- Ele não devia. Conheço o namorado da garota... Boa azaração de direita. – Benjamin massageou o ombro numa boa imitação de dor.

Os torcedores riram, McGonagall abanou a cabeça derrotada, e Harry não pôde conter um sorriso lateral. Quantos caras fariam graça por serem estuporados? Ainda mais pelo bruxo que roubara a garota desejada bem debaixo do seu nariz? O irlandês era tão maluco quanto pintavam, mas precisava admitir, tinha um grande senso de humor.

O rapaz procurou se desligar dos comentários cada vez mais esdrúxulos. "Não bastava Luna, quem tinha sido o doido de colocá-la com o Travis pra narrar?".

- Ele agora está nos encarando... – Luna se referiu sonhadora à Blaise, que prometia aos dois uma morte dolorosa com o olhar.

- Tem razão. Está olhando pra cá de um jeito intenso, eu diria até que passional. – Ben analisou o slyterin, levemente interessado. – Mas espero que isso tudo seja pra você, loira. Sabe, mesmo com este uniforme, Zabini não faz muito o meu tipo.

Uma nova onda de risadas fez Harry sacudir a cabeça desviando a atenção do palanque. Melhor se concentrar, tinha um jogo para ganhar.

Celina entrou no vestiário rindo muito, depois da vitória, da taça erguida no ar, a melhor parte do jogo foi a narração feita por Luna e Benjamin. Fora a mais insana, engraçada, inverossímil, da história do quadribol. Se um dia os dois se entendessem do jeito que narravam, teriam problemas mas se divertiriam sem parar.

A garota se esbarrou em Katie e Demelza, que saíam apressadas para continuar a comemoração. "Anda logo, McGregor, tem um monte de garotas em volta do Harry", Katie brincou.

- Pena que ele só quer uma! – ela gritou em resposta fazendo a colega se voltar.

- Não diga. E eu não vi o beijo pós jogo? Juro por Deus, tem gente se abanado até agora. Você devia avisar pra ele vir pra cá. Aproveitar aquele fogo todo sozinhos. – Katie piscou cumplicemente.

- E já que é tão segura não se importaria em demorar mais um pouco e ajeitar essa bagunça pra gente? – Demelza fez cara de cachorro sem dono. – Algumas de nós ainda precisam encontrar o príncipe encantado...

- E tempo é galeão. – Katie terminou reforçando o argumento da amiga.

Celina fez uma careta para as toalhas e uniformes espalhados pelos bancos e chão. Como apenas duas garotas conseguiam fazer tamanha anarquia? "Pelos Elfos...", ela pensou no F.A.L.E. e suspirou resignada.

- Tudo bem, que hoje eu estou boazinha. Mas não se acostumem, seus diabretes. – ela ameaçou.

As garotas sorriram, "Você é um anjo", Demelza lhe mandou um beijo batendo a porta ao sair.

Celina tornou a rir e puxou as luvas com os dentes de forma agressiva, se livrando rapidamente das mesmas e, com igual precisão, dos demais apetrechos de proteção que usava. Tinha pressa de terminar logo e se encontrar com Harry. Tirou a parte de cima do uniforme, ficando com uma regata e a calça vermelha de quadribol, chutou os tênis e quando se preparava para tirar a calça sentiu um formigamento peculiar na nuca. Estava sendo vigiada.

- Diabretes? – ela disse se voltando para a entrada e não vendo ninguém.

Mas seus instintos diziam o contrário.

- É você Harry? – ela perguntou automaticamente, pensando se não seria alguma arte do namorado.

Não ouve som algum como resposta.

- Ok, sei que tem alguém aqui. – ela girou os olhos pelo vestiário silencioso. – A brincadeira acabou.

Ninguém respondeu mas a sensação de outra pessoa era inconfundível. Tinha mais alguém com ela e por algum motivo não queria se mostrar. Celina começou a ficar preocupada.

- Harry, se for você, saiba que não tem a menor graça. – ela virou o corpo na direção dos armários, nada. Roupeiros, nada. Então girou em direção aos boxes dando de cara com Draco Malfoy. A dez centímetros de distância.

Celina se assustou de verdade, dando passos desengonçados para trás e indo cair estatelada de costas no chão.

- Não, não é o Harry. – Draco arrastou o nome do rapaz. – Mais uma vez você insiste em nos confundir.

Malfoy andou até ela, fazendo Celina se arrastar de costas, escorregando por causa das meias, tentando inutilmente se levantar, se afastar, até suas costas encontrarem a barreira da parede. Assombrada, tinha perdido a voz. Era muita audácia invadir o vestiário feminino e lhe assustar daquele jeito. Mais que isso, um brilho de loucura chispava pelos olhos de Malfoy.

- O quê... que significa... – ela tentou se recuperar, enquanto via o rapaz caminhar tranqüilo até ela.

- Vim te fazer uma visitinha, mas pode continuar o que estava fazendo. - ele apontou para as peças largadas no chão. – Não se incomode com minha presença.

- Sai agora daqui! – sua voz voltara depressa e seus instintos também. Não gostava nada da posição diametralmente frágil em que se encontrava.

- Você não está em condições de exigir nada. – o corpo do slytherin fez sombra sobre o dela. – Só vou sair quando tiver acabado o que vim fazer.

Ele nunca parecera tão perigoso e Celina pensou que deveria ter levado mais a sério suas ameaças antigas. Estava sozinha, sem varinha, num lugar afastado, sendo intimidada por um provável Comensal da Morte. Contava com o amuleto mas não podia saber até que ponto ele seria uma vantagem. Nenhuma se Malfoy descobrisse sua existência.

- Temos certas contas a acertar. – ele tirou a varinha do bolso e a encarou ameaçadoramente. – Primeira coisa, nunca mais me provoque desfilando por aí com quem quer seja. Não vou mais ser paciente.

- Se veio aqui pra me fazer rir, está quase conseguindo. – ela disse com os olhos esgazeados.

- Isso parece uma piada? – a varinha espocou faíscas vermelhas, denunciando o estado interno do rapaz. – Espero que não pareça, por que vai descobrir que não é.

Celina olhou para os lados procurando por uma saída inexistente. Estava encurralada. Uma onda de ira a fez responder sem pensar.

- A piada é você, Malfoy. Sempre você.

- Não. Brinque. Comigo. Posso ser pior do que imagina. – houve um espocar mais forte e a garota, com um sobressalto, procurou se erguer.

- Fique bem aí, Celina. Quietinha. – ele disse em voz baixa, apontando para o chão.

Ela deslizou o corpo novamente pela parede, seu cérebro trabalhando rapidamente. Não estava em posição de discutir ou enfrentar, também não podia fugir. Ela mesma tinha pedido à Harry para esperá-la no salão comunal. Estavam todos comemorando a vitória. Ninguém daria por sua falta por um longo tempo.

- Seus pensamentos estão tão claros, minha linda... – Draco sorriu ironicamente para ela.- Seu precioso Potter está bem longe, comemorando a vitoriazinha patética com seus amigos traidores e sangues-ruins.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui com a maior traidora de todas? - ela não conteve a raiva de ter sido pega tão desprevenida. Não bastava estar caída e em evidente desvantagem física e mágica, ainda não controlava bem o amuleto, ainda tinha que deixar sua mente aberta para o inimigo.

- É. Você é mesmo a grande traidora do sangue, não é? A de sangue antigo e puro que se deixou sujar. Ninguém é perfeito, não é mesmo? – ele devorou seu corpo, os olhos se detendo atrevidamente na calça colada. – Embora você quase consiga me fazer acreditar no contrário.

Os olhos metálicos do rapaz se escureceram em ameaça.

- Você se mancha de livre vontade, se envolve com a ralé. Deixa o Potter fazer... – ele apontou para seu corpo com a varinha. – Se espojar em você. Enquanto é prometida para mim. Você é destinada a mim! – ele enfatizou quase gritando, fazendo Celina instintivamente se encolher mais de encontro à parede de pedra.

- Eu sou livre. Não sou um objeto, não pertenço a ninguém. – ela falou num tom grave e baixo. Tinha algo muito errado com Malfoy. Ele não parecia estar apenas ameaçando, parecia estar descontrolado. – Sei que pensa o contrário mas meu pai nunca me deixaria envolver com você.

- Seu pai não tem a menor importância na ordem das coisas. – seu rosto se transformou de raiva em sarcasmo. - Você foi prometida a mim, bruxinha ingênua, por bruxos muito mais poderosos.

- O que mais essa sua mente mimada está te fazendo acreditar?- ela agitou as mãos frustrada. - Cai na real, Malfoy, você pode ter vendido sua alma para o Voldemort, mas eu não! Não existe nenhuma possibilidade, nenhum meio... – Celina se engasgou diante da impotência de fazer com que aquele cego enxergasse o que era claro como água. Sua garganta se contraiu de pura raiva enquanto encarava o rapaz. – Nem com uma maldição Impérius... Nunca.

- Nunca diga nunca. Eu não estava apenas provocando naquele dia. Você ainda vai ser minha. Vai ver. – o rapaz falou soturnamente, se referindo à noite em que quase brigara com Harry.

Draco se agachou de um modo ameaçador e se inclinou juntamente com a varinha, ficando a milímetros dela.

- Vai tentar me violentar? – ela se ouviu dizer friamente, tentando ignorar as mãos tremendo, o coração acelerado. - Por que seria o único jeito. Mas ainda que tentasse não ia conseguir. Não me importa com que tipo de maldições pode me ameaçar, eu prefiro morrer mil mortes a me deixar encostar em você.

Draco tombou a cabeça franzindo as feições, deixando os cabelos sedosos formarem uma cortina sobre os olhos.

- Não pretendo chegar a tanto. Eu gosto de você, se lembra? – ele recuou um pouco, vigiando o rosto dela enquanto brincava de girar a varinha, num gesto muito típico seu.– Embora ver você se despindo de forma tão selvagem tenha me despertado certas fantasias. Mas ainda não. Você vai ser minha, sim, mas com seu consentimento. – ele desceu a varinha quase tocando seu colo.

- Nem em um milhão de anos. – ela rosnou com ódio no olhar.

- Não vai demorar tanto. – ele sorriu com ironia. – Quando o poder trocar de mãos você vai se surpreender com o que é capaz de fazer. Principalmente pra proteger aqueles que ama.

Ela começou a tremer de raiva.

- O que você acha que vai me impedir ir correndo até Dumbledore e contar sobre suas ameaças?

Ele apenas riu.

- Você não vai fazer isso. Não vai querer tornar público. Não vai querer o Potter se desviando do que quer que ele e aquele velho senil andem tramando. – ele atirou no escuro e alargou o sorriso vendo que acertara em mais do que vira. – Deixe o Potter fora disso, minha linda, pode acreditar em mim quando digo que ele já tem problemas demais.

E sem qualquer outra palavra ou gesto ele se levantou, saindo do vestiário tão rápido que parecia ter desaparatado.

Celina se levantou o mais rápido que pôde, escorregando enquanto tentava alcançar seu armário e a segurança de sua varinha. Seu corpo tremia de cólera, de susto, de medo daquelas palavras ameaçadoras. Agarrou a varinha pensando na família, nos Weasley, em Hermione, em Harry. Ninguém faria mal a eles. Ela não conseguia imaginar de outro modo. Eles precisavam ficar bem.

Suas pernas estavam tremendo tanto que ela se sentou no banco largo de madeira e enterrou o rosto nos braços. Mais uma vez aquele desgraçado tirava o seu chão. Ele estava certo, ela não podia falar nada. Afinal foram apenas mais palavras. Seria mais prejudicial falar que se calar.

Precisava se acalmar, mas estava difícil. Nunca em sua vida pensou que fosse odiar tanto uma pessoa quanto Malfoy.

XXX

Harry a encontrou do mesmo jeito algum tempo depois.

- Lyn... – ele se aproximou sem parecer ser ouvido. – Celina.

Ela já o tinha escutado entrando e quando levantou a cabeça viu Harry ainda vestido em seu uniforme de capitão. Ele nunca parecera mais caro, nem mais importante para si. Ela se lançou sobre ele, os vinte e cinco centímetros do salgueiro da varinha caindo com estrépito no chão. Apertou os braços em torno do pescoço e afundou o rosto nele sem se controlar.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele disse estático, indo ver o motivo da demora e percebendo que tinha acontecido alguma coisa séria com a garota.

- Nada. – ela falou abafado. – Só preciso de um abraço.

- Nada uma ova. O que está acontecendo aqui? Você não está bem, dá pra ver a um quilômetro de distância. – ele a puxou olhando em seus olhos. O que viu o deixou ainda mais apreensivo. Havia neles um traço de desespero.

- Por favor, Harry, apenas me abrace... – ela murmurou de um jeito que o faria matar dragões por ela. – Apenas me abrace e eu vou ficar bem.

Ele a puxou de volta, apertando suas costas, afagando seus cabelos, deixando que ela respirasse pesado de encontro a sua garganta e tremesse de encontro a si.

- Está tudo bem, - ele falava como se ela fosse uma garotinha. – eu estou aqui. Não vou te soltar. Nunca mais. Não vou deixar nada de mau te acontecer.

Mas não era aquilo, o desespero não era por sua segurança. Era pela consciência do mal rondando a vida das pessoas que mais amava.

Ficaram por muito tempo daquele jeito. Ele a acalentando e ela sabendo que ele iria querer respostas que ela não estaria disposta a dar. Não iria passar suas inseguranças para ele, seu papel era de ser forte para apoiá-lo e não a causa de novos problemas. Ter Harry empenhado numa luta feroz com Malfoy lhe podia até parecer prazeroso. A ponta de princesa indefesa sendo protegida, que toda mulher tem. Mas se Malfoy fosse mesmo um comensal, e ela acreditava que sim, as conseqüências dessa fraqueza iriam longe e seriam nocivas demais. Malfoy era um problema dela.

- Vai me dizer o que houve? – Harry tinha percebido que ela estava mais descontraída em seus braços. – Está me preocupando, Lyn.

- Um medo bobo. - ela o apertou novamente com medo que ele lesse a mentira nos seus olhos. – Estou tão feliz que têm horas que tenho medo de ser um sonho. Tenho medo que aconteça qualquer coisa que me deixe sozinha de novo.

Mas ele fez o que ela temia e segurou seu queixo, a forçando a encará-lo.

- Que estória é essa? – os olhos verdes perscrutavam os seus, desconfiados.

Ela manteve aquele olhar devastador a duras penas.

- Eu disse que era bobagem. – ela tentou sorrir mas a boca apenas tremeu, ainda era cedo demais.

Mas Harry não engoliu tão facilmente.

- Tem algo mais. – ele levantou novamente o rosto que ela teimava em abaixar e acariciou sua face com a outra mão. – Você não confia mais em mim? – uma ponta de mágoa sobressaiu em sua voz.

"Já estive no leito de morte de mais de uma pessoa querida. Sobrevivi a massacres, doenças e funerais. Sinto como se eu sempre fosse deixada. Por favor, você não. Não posso mais perder ninguém."

Era sua dor, seu segredo mais profundo, mas pelo bem dele ela não devia contar.

- Gosto de você mais do que já gostei de qualquer pessoa na minha vida, Harry. Qualquer uma. Algumas vezes é tão forte que mal consigo respirar. – ela também deslizou a mão pelo rosto preocupado dele. – É simples assim... Estou apaixonada por você e não posso te perder.

Apesar de não dizer diretamente o que ele perguntara ela nunca fora tão sincera.

- Você é a pessoa mais importante no meu mundo, Celina. Acho que você se tornou meu mundo. – ele disse com a voz pesada. – Já te disse que sou louco por você. Cada vez mais. E um dia, quando conseguir me libertar desse pesadelo, se conseguir, quero te dizer muitas outras coisas que você me faz sentir. Enquanto isso tenha certeza que só a morte pode me tirar de você. E mesmo assim eu não vou sem lutar.

Ele sorriu enquanto ela se entregava a seus lábios. Ela sabia que ficaria bem se fosse tocada, se sentisse o calor dele.

Até então era o beijo mais cúmplice que trocavam. Havia nele mais que carinho, mais que paixão, havia a necessidade real de uma alma pela outra. Um sentimento que crescia, os levava para outra dimensão e ao mesmo tempo ia se tornando mais terreno, quente e carnal. De calmo que começara já se tornara profundo e ela se surpreendeu ao sentir que fogo podia nascer mesmo dentro de tanta apreensão.

Suas mãos se insinuaram por dentro da camisa dele, levantando a barra, forçando-a a ser tirada. Precisava sentir como ele era, sentir o coração batendo forte. Se soltou da boca dele e colocou a mão espalmada sobre peito nu do bruxo, prestando atenção no ritmo rápido e grave do batimento. Ele estava vivo e naquele momento era somente dela. Não se importou em absoluto que ele interrompesse seu momento de contemplação, segurando sua nuca e entrando em sua boca novamente, chupando sua língua lascivamente e acordando seus sentidos para outras partes daquele corpo masculino que agora ardia e gritava por sua atenção.

Harry cambaleou com ela até o canto, toda ternura perdida, transformada em puro desejo. Ele prendeu Celina contra a parede tentando sentir todas as suas formas, se possível se fundindo nela. Mãos que queriam se multiplicar descendo, subindo, apertando todo aquele corpo. Reconhecendo sua anatomia, já sabendo o que a fazia gemer. Estava com saudade demais de ficar assim com ela. Tão intenso que nem tinha certeza se era sonho ou acontecia de verdade.

- Lyn, eu quero... eu te... toda você. Tudo. – ele se desesperou com as palavras que não podia dizer, então demonstrou o que sentia com toda a força e ousadia de sua juventude apaixonada. – Não estou conseguindo esperar... Está me deixando louco, Lyn.

Prensada na parede, Celina sentiu Harry se enrijecer junto a ela, mãos massageando seus seios, provando que ele dizia a verdade.

- Só mais um pouco... Não me solte agora, vamos só ficar assim... a gente se controla. – ela dizia o impossível.

Quando as mãos dela deslizaram por suas costas o apertando por baixo, Harry soube que era apenas questão de continuarem.

Celina ofegava ao mesmo tempo em que tentava clarear a mente. Com tudo que tinha passado naquele dia não conseguiria desligar seu pensamento totalmente. Queria se entregar a ele, queria demais, mas no momento certo, pelos motivos certos. "Então que diabos estava fazendo se esfregando nele daquele jeito?"

Querendo Celina nua, dele, sem mais barreiras, Harry continuou descendo ao inferno em espirais vertiginosas. Querendo deitar sobre seu corpo macio, ficar dentro dela, possuí-la até estar esgotado, trêmulo e insanamente feliz.

A calça da garota foi abaixada e jogada para longe, a regata repuxada acima dos seios, ele próprio semi-despido, sentindo que podia gozar só de continuar a beijá-la. Já tinha baixado sua calcinha pela metade quando ela se retraiu e ele viu o que estava fazendo.

Harry empurrou a garota que pareceu igualmente perceber o ponto onde tinham chegado. Celina corou fortemente, ajeitando a calcinha e procurando se cobrir melhor com a blusa.

Os dois se olharam como dois animais enjaulados.

- Desculpa. – ela percebeu que tinha deixado as coisas chegarem longe demais. Fazê-lo continuar sem poder terminar era o mesmo que tortura-lo.

Harry desviou seu rosto dela, saindo de perto enquanto havia tempo. Ele se movimentou furioso consigo mesmo e com a situação, praguejando baixo, passando a mão enraivecidamente pelos cabelos negros. Ele andava em círculos numa energia que poderia estourar vidros e faiscar de eletricidade. Quando finalmente parou, mal conseguiu olha-la sem avançar.

- Celina, acho melhor que saia.

Ela piscou os olhos tentando clarear a visão.

- Este vestiário é feminino, Harry. – ela tentou ignorar a vergonha, soltando seu habitual bom humor.

- Não brinque, Lyn. Não agora. – ele mordeu os lábios procurando se focar. – Não tenho a mínima condição de sair neste momento, mas você precisa. Agora mesmo.

- Por quê? – ela não resistiu. Nunca resistia a provocá-lo, mesmo, ou principalmente, quando estava tão perigoso.

Harry contraiu o semblante vendo olhos de mormaço o fitando entre mechas caídas sobre o rosto. Ela era anjo ou diabo?

- Por que se ficar mais um segundo, vou fazer tudo o que você está vendo na minha mente. Sem chance de parar. – o olhar dele não deixou dúvidas.

Ela pensou em se virar, em recolher suas roupas e se afastar, mas se surpreendeu quando seus pés resolveram saber mais que sua mente e se adiantaram em passos definitivos.

Harry estacou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ela imitou seu gesto e também meneou a cabeça confusamente, a boca entreaberta.

- Eu não sei, mas meus pés parecem saber. Estou aqui e eles não querem obedecer... e agora?

E tal como os pés de Celina, Harry só teve uma alternativa. Ele avançou em um movimento rápido e capturou a boca dela, juntando seus corpos sôfregos e a obrigando a se deitar sobre as toalhas espalhadas num dos bancos de madeira.

Celina sentiu o peso dele sobre si e soube que Harry não teria clemência. "Adeus virgindade", ela estava louca, não conseguia raciocinar, só gostar. A realidade era Harry quase despido em cima dela, com a boca e a língua gostosa lhe beijando como se não houvesse um amanhã.

Um ruído forte e repetido não os despertou, apenas se desgrudaram quando ouviram uma voz aguda e conhecida.

- Celina?! Ah, meu Deus... – uma juba castanha se agitou desnorteada, não querendo ver, não querendo estar ali, mas não conseguindo nem mesmo abrir a porta por onde entrara.- Eu bati. Juro que bati. Ah, droga! A porta não quer abrir...

Os dois se levantaram sem saber como agir, vendo a amiga tampar os olhos e tatear até ficar com o rosto voltado para o canto da parede. Parecia uma garotinha de castigo.

- Eu , ah... tudo bem. – Celina se enrolou numa toalha, jogando outra para Harry, que parecia capaz de cometer assassinato com o olhar.

- Mas... o que você veio fazer aqui! – não era uma pergunta, Celina exclamou de repente se dando conta de sua própria frustração.

- Você não voltava... – a amiga disse numa voz sumida. – Eu bati na porta! – se defendeu de novo.

Celina mordeu os lábios para não rir. Queria que o chão se abrisse mas ao mesmo tempo era muito hilário.

- Ok... estou saindo. – Harry enfiou as calças de qualquer jeito. – Posso querer matar Hermione se ficar mais um momento. Na verdade não sei se mato ou dou um beijo. – por um nano segundo ele pensou até em agradecer. A amiga evitara que se precipitassem e se arrependessem mais tarde.

- Não! – a voz fina da garota soou alarmada. – Beijo não! Deus me livre de você perto de mim.

Harry sorriu contrafeito indo dar um selinho na namorada. "Péssima idéia", ele mudou de idéia ao sentir seu calor e ver Celina recuar fazendo que não.

- Até mais tarde. Ou até daqui há dez anos... O tempo que vai passar até eu esfriar. – Harry resmungou tomando o rumo do vestiário masculino.

Com um arranco mais forte a porta desemperrou e quando Harry a fechou, Hermione se virou lentamente com os olhos sumidos de tão apertados.

- Depravada...

- Olha só quem fala... – Celina baixou a cabeça e começou a rir, corada. – Miss Biblioteca em pessoa. O cheiro de pergaminho funciona mesmo com você.

- Ah, cale a boca antes que eu te dê uma surra de toalha molhada. – Hermione olhou à volta fazendo uma nota mental de parar de fazer confidências à garota. O lugar parecia um pandemônio de bagunça. – E toalhas não faltam por aqui. Foram vocês...?

- Ah não... uma traça de livros interrompeu antes disso.

Hermione visualizou os amigos juntos e tremeu com um súbito arrepio.

- Nem quero imaginar... já basta o que vi. É quase como pegar os pais da gente...

- Iiiu! – Celina exclamou de nojo. – Agora você conseguiu mesmo me desligar.

- Bom pra você, provavelmente vou ter pesadelos a noite toda.

- Pesadelos, é? Estou achando que vão ser sonhos muito cabeludos com o Ronald.

Mione tentou acertar uma toalha em Celina, que se esquivou entrando no box, rindo descontrolada e ainda vermelha, como um autêntico tomate maduro. Nem que fosse apenas pelo resto daquela noite, Malfoy seria esquecido.

Ao abrir o chuveiro e deixar a água escorrer sobre si, ela deixou o riso morrer e pensou se seria normal se sentir assim. O corpo tão quente que aquecia a própria água fria. Os pensamentos tão excitáveis que só de pensar em Harry, no que quase tinham feito, sua respiração se descompassava. Celina imaginou que a água era ele, que a encharcava e inundava. Queria que estivesse com ela agora.

Do outro lado da parede, no vestiário masculino, Harry também ofegava debaixo do chuveiro, mas fazendo coisa bem menos inocente que imaginar.

**Love, love is a verb**

(Amor, amor é um verbo)

**Love is a doing word**

(Amor é uma palavra em movimento)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemido em minha respiração)

**Gentle impulsion**

(Gentil impulsão)

**Shakes me makes me lighter**

(Mexe comigo, me deixa mais leve)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemido em minha respiração)

**Teardrop on the fire**

(Lágrima no fogo)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemida em minha respiração)

**Night, night of matter**

(Noite, noite da matéria)

**Black flowers blossom**

(Flores negras desabrocham)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemidas em minha respiração)

**Black flowers blossom**

(Flores negras desabrocham)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemidas em minha respiração)

**Teardrop on the fire**

(Lágrima no fogo)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemida em minha respiração)

**Water is my eye**

(A água é meu olho)

**Most faithful mirror**

(Espelho mais fiel)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemido em minha respiração)

**Teardrop on the fire of a confession**

(Lágrima no fogo da confissão)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemida em minha respiração)

**Most faithful mirror**

(Espelho mais fiel)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemido em minha respiração)

**Teardrop on the fire**

(Lágrima no fogo)

**Fearless on my breath**

(Destemida em minha respiração)

**You're stumbling a little**

(Você está tropeçando um pouco)

**XXXXXXX**

**N/A:** A música é Teardrop do Massive Attack, de-li-ci-o-sa.

Pessoas, as coisas estão ficando mais calientes, não é mesmo? Estou exagerando? Acenem com uma mão se concordarem. Não? Acenem com duas. Em todo caso, **ESCREVAM UM REVIEW!** Êita povo preguiçoso! Vou começar a fazer greve de NC. Aguardem...

As coisas também vão ficar mais sérias, e agora vamos ter um ou outro capítulo de transição, depois mudança. Acho que vão gostar.

Sobre o capítulo, quando a Celina se refere a ter estado junto a mais de um leito de morte ela fala sobre o avô materno. Pode parecer loucura mas tenho todas as informações imagináveis sobre minha querida OC (POzinha da mamãe) e muita coisa não cabe na narrativa. Tia Georgea viajando na batatinha.

**Lívia:** E viva a interação entre os povos! Boca à boca, mão nisso e naquilo. A propósito amei fazer a Mione embolachar o Ron. Nem só de flores vivem meus meninos.

**Macah Potter:** Eba! A Macah leu e gostou. Fica tranqüila miguxa, está tudo lindo e maravilhoso mas os ventos já estão mudando (credo como somos ruins!). Bjão.

A todos os outros mudos e traidores do sangue, ops! Da fic: "Enfia logo a faca no peito!" (mostra o coração em frangalhos). Vou jogar uma praga... dedinhos vão ficar duros, não vão mais conseguir teclar... (torce os bigodes maquiavelicamente).

Beijos ternos e "sofridos"(estou tão filme B), Georgea.


	13. Quando o Dia se Fez Noite

Capítulo 13

**Quando o Dia se Fez Noite**

"_O que está acontecendo?_

_O mundo está ao contrário e ninguém reparou_

_O que está acontecendo?_

_Eu estava em paz quando você chegou" _

_Cássia Eller _

Luna desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao corredor da cozinha. Benjamin tinha dito que ia fazer uma boquinha e como estivesse demorando ela decidira procurar pelo rapaz. Depois do jogo lhe pareceu que ficara um certo clima no ar. Quer dizer, ele não tinha feito nenhum tipo de insinuação, mas estivera mais próximo que nunca, até a defendendo quando Zabini, todo nervosinho, quis pedir satisfações.

Era legal ter um amigo como Benjamin. Mais legal ainda quando a amizade evoluía para uma coisa assim, mais... colorida.

Sob a influência destes pensamentos, Luna tinha um largo sorriso quando chegou ao corredor da cozinha. Se soubesse o que iria encontrar, ela teria congelado o sorriso no rosto e voltado para a sala comunal, continuando a ser abençoadamente sonhadora e alheia à realidade.

Mas o mundo não gira conforme queremos, não se preocupa com os desejos de garotas esperançosas e não costuma ter piedade quando o assunto é coração. Naquele momento, ao virar a esquina para seu destino, a realidade de Luna a atingiu como um punhal frio dentro do peito.

Benjamin Travis envolto pelos braços delgados de Katie Bell. Sem pressa, entretidos num lento beijo ante a porta que levava à cozinha.

Luna se viu resfolegar. Será que seu coração batia tão forte que podia ser ouvido? Dava pra escutar ele se quebrar?

Ao escutar o ruído que ela fez os dois se afastaram bruscamente e ela não teve para onde correr.

- Por Merlin! – Ben pôs as mãos no peito rindo de lado para uma Katie ruborizada e igualmente aliviada. – Pensei que fosse o velho reumático. Graças a Deus é só você.

"...só você."

Luna não conseguiu se mover, responder, correr, nada. Ficou parada, torcendo para que não lessem sua expressão machucada.

- Benjamin... - a voz tímida de Katie voltou a atenção do rapaz para a moça. - Ah... acho voltar pra Torre da Gryffindor. Poderia mesmo ter sido o Filch. – ela sorriu sem graça, apontando para Luna.

- Eu te acompanho. – Ben puxou a mochila pesada da mão da moça sem dar maior atenção. – Levo pra você até lá.

- É um longo caminho... – ela disse ruborizada.

- Sei disso. – o olhar de Ben não poderia ser mais claro.

- Tudo bem então. – Katie aceitou a ajuda corando ainda mais.

- Tchau, Luna. – o rapaz se despediu da loira descuidadamente. – Vê se não dá bobeira, heim menina? O Filch pode te pegar.

Luna deu graças ao vê-los se afastar, seus olhos estavam ardendo, prestes a chorar. Nunca sentiu dor tão esquisita... era pior do que ver Benjamin morto. Quando sua mãe morrera tinha sofrido o diabo, mas com o tempo a dor diminuíra e ela se conformara. Mas aquilo... Sua mãe não a deixara por livre vontade. A garota deslizou pela parede sentindo as lágrimas assomarem com a dor de ser desprezada.

Durante os últimos dias, em especial durante a locução do jogo, realmente pensara que havia uma chance. Ele tinha dito que a McGonagall provavelmente jamais os deixaria perto de um megafone outra vez, mas que tinha sido fantástico e que ela era incrível. Mas não no sentido que ela se convencera, agora enxergava. Quem era Luna para Ben? "Uma garota engraçada. Boa para conversar e dar risadas." Não uma garota de verdade, alguém para se apertar e beijar... assim como Katie e outra dezena de moças que sabia.

Luna apertou as pernas de encontro ao peito, molhando os joelhos com suas lágrimas e se despedindo de suas fantasias de romance. De suas esperanças que ele a olhasse um dia como fizera com Celina. Provavelmente jamais aconteceria, e o mais triste é que continuaria esperando, idealizando o rapaz como o príncipe do qual Neville falara.

Pela primeira vez Luna se perguntou se Neville se sentia do mesmo modo quanto a ela. Se tinha chorado, sentido o coração partir. Se fosse assim, então a justiça divina realmente andava a galope.

**XXXXXXX**

Celina tinha mandado uma carta para casa, outra. A reação de Florência fora como o previsto e a do pai também. Mas interessantemente os dois pareciam já saber da notícia. Estavam bem informados até demais. Um espião? Totalmente possível, a ramificação complicada dos McGregor e os membros da Ordem dentro do castelo deviam ter ajudado.

Ela se perguntou se havia outra adolescente com pais que pareciam ver tudo. Era no mínimo desconfortável, mas no momento não era isso que a estava deixando tão ensimesmada. Vinha andando de volta do corujal, pensando que precisava ser mais cuidadosa. Não com os "espiões", mas consigo mesma. Não podia mais se encontrar com Harry em tais circunstâncias em que suas roupas imploravam para ser tiradas. Não era justo com ele nem com ela. A não ser que terminassem logo com aquilo de se esfregarem sem maiores conseqüências, era melhor se manterem numa distância segura.

"Droga!" A quem queria enganar? Mal podia vê-lo passar, rindo displicente, os cabelos teimando em cair nos olhos, sem conter o impulso de puxá-lo para o primeiro canto escuro disponível. Era um caso perdido. Precisava ter Harry. Definitivamente.

Então, o que estava atrapalhando?

Certo, ela sabia que estava pateticamente apaixonada, com direito a suspiros e sorrisos babados, com direito a fazer um coração com o nome dele no livro de poções. "Ah, Deus", ela fez uma careta, Celina Lux desenhando coraçõezinhos... e o pior, achando bonitinhos! Paixão afeta o cérebro, emburrece. Ela, que tinha pânico de garotas derretidas, tinha se tornado a número um.

Não tinha rapaz mais bonito, mais doce, com um abraço que encaixasse melhor. E os beijos... Ah, ela passaria horas sendo beijada lentamente. E era o que vinha fazendo, não é mesmo?

Ela deu o décimo suspiro do dia. Estava gostando mesmo do menino-que-a-emburreceu e achava que ele também devia gostar muito dela. Pelo menos parecia... Ele tinha dito que era louco por ela, não tinha?

Celina entrou no castelo com a testa franzida, uma dúvida martelando na cabeça. Fez um atalho virando um corredor próximo à masmorra e acenou com a cabeça para duas conhecidas da slytherin.

Louco por ela. O que aquilo significava de verdade? Que ele também estava apaixonado? Parecia que sim. O modo como a olhava, como era atencioso, carinhoso com as menores coisas, sem contar os momentos a sós em que tudo pegava fogo. Isto tinha sido o suficiente até então. Mas... não mais.

Agora, quando o momento de se entregar a ele estava chegando, Celina percebeu que não queria mais evasivas, palavras subentendidas. Queria tanto escutar da boca dele... Simplificaria tanto as coisas... Ela não precisava de flores, vinho ou luzes de velas. Precisava escutar. Saber que ele se entregava do mesmo modo que ela. Ah, os garotos eram tão estúpidos... Achavam que no jogo do amor o preço da iniciativa era o maior de todos. Será que não percebiam que o maior preço era o das mulheres? Elas não precisavam necessariamente aceitar, mas quando faziam pagavam o preço da entrega. Celina tinha entregado seu coração e entregaria seu corpo, pagaria de bom grado, apenas queria escutar que ele a amava. Era pedir demais?

Tinha recebido uma carta de Phillys na véspera. "Se está se sentindo desse jeito, diga a ele. Seja franca e pergunte se ele te ama." Fácil falar, não era a prima que estava completamente apaixonada pelo cara mais complicado do mundo bruxo. Corrigindo, do mundo todo, se tinha alguém com mais problemas que Harry, Celina nem queria ficar sabendo.

Ela deu um alto suspiro, o décimo primeiro, enquanto passava alienada por outra turminha de garotas bem menos amigáveis.

- Não basta o Potter? Também precisa vir até a aqui pra arrumar mais um pra lamber seus sapatos?

Uma garota de cabelos curtos e negros barrou sua passagem, do contrário Celina teria passado sem perceber que falavam dela.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Pansy Parkinson chiou irritada.

- Sendo importunada, parece. – Celina se esquivou. – Estou passando Parkinson, pode me dar licença?

- Veio atrás do Draco?

- ?

- Quanto mais melhor, não é seu lema?

- É Parkinson, como você quiser. – Celina se desviou da outra. Não estava com a menor disposição para brigas.

Mas Pansy pareceu se irritar mais ainda com o descaso e se colocou no caminho de Celina novamente. Não contente com isso, a empurrou para trás com ambas as mãos.

- Você sai na hora que eu decidir.

Celina abriu a boca estupefata. Se lembrava das aulas de DCAT com a slytherin. Na melhor das hipóteses a garota era medíocre.

- Você está louca? – encarou a outra contando até dez. As garotas que assistiam também pareciam surpresas, algumas de olhos arregalados, outras cochichando aflitas. – Eu poderia te fatiar em mil pedaços.

- Queria ver você tentar. – Pansy pôs as mãos na cintura arrogantemente. – Vamos! Só preciso de um motivo pra te dar o que vem pedindo.

Além de toda a cena surreal tinha algo estranho ali, slytherins não agiam pela frente. Eram conspiradores, tortuosos. Bater de frente com um adversário superior não fazia parte de suas táticas.

A gryffindor pensou em suas alternativas. Era o dia de sorte de Pansy.

- Vou fazer de conta que não escutei. Aliás, vou fazer de conta que você não existe. – Celina suspeitou do motivo da cena e resolver fazer sua boa ação do ano. - Você está com ciúmes e não está regulando bem. Não quero nada com Malfoy, Parkinson. No que me diz respeito pode levá-lo pra casa embrulhado em papel celofane.

Pansy se curvou numa risada exagerada.

- Ciúmes? É preciso mais que uma vagabunda como você pra me ameaçar.

Bem... aquilo não tinha deixado muitas opções.

- Como quiser, Parkinson. – Celina falou devagar, como se não fosse uma ameaça. - Depois que eu te estuporar vou costurar essa sua boca nojenta ponto por ponto e prestar um grande favor à humanidade.

Pansy e Celina tiraram as varinhas das vestes ao mesmo tempo, mas o braço da gryffindor foi bruscamente apanhado ao fazer uma curva no ar.

- Chega! Abaixe a varinha. – Draco Malfoy apareceu do nada, segurando seu braço com força ao mesmo tempo em que se colocava na linha de tiro e ordenava friamente para a morena. – Você também, Parkinson.

- Não vou deixar essa vagab...

- Eu disse que chega! – Draco gritou para a colega ao mesmo tempo em que Zabini se colocava ao redor de Pansy.

- Vamos, guarda isso, Pansy. Você ouviu. – o rapaz falou conciliadoramente.

Mas a garota parecia alheia a tudo menos ao fato de Draco estar tão próximo à Celina.

- Vai defender a noivinha? A namoradinha do Potter? – ela disse venenosamente, esperando enfurecer o loiro. – O que você espera? Que ela te dê beijos em troca?

Draco sorriu com sarcasmo, apertando mais forte o braço que a gryffindor tentava soltar.

- Estou apenas tentando resolver entre nós. Como sempre. Do contrário eu precisaria te visitar na enfermaria ou no túmulo, Pansy.

Vários palavrões saíram da boca da garota, a maioria dirigidos à Celina, o que fez a mesma tentar avançar sobre Parkinson apenas com as mãos.

- Fica quieta. – Draco sibilou se colocando na frente e a contendo com os braços. Do outro lado Pansy era contida por Blaise. Crabbe e Goyle tinham idênticas expressões desnorteadas, sem saber como agir. – Não complica as coisas, Celina.

- Me solta, Malfoy! – Celina se debateu quando sentiu o rapaz passar os braços por sua cintura. – Me solta agora!

- Não seja estúpida. Você não quer se encrencar. – a voz dele estava cansada, como se realmente não quisesse que nada acontecesse.

Mas a raiva de Celina se acumulou com as coisas que ele tinha dito dias atrás e uma energia concentrada se libertou de seu corpo fazendo uma ferroada atingir e afastar definitivamente um espantado Malfoy.

Antes que ela pudesse lamentar a imprudência, antes que Draco assimilasse o que tinha acontecido, uma voz ciciante calou todos os estudantes.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Snape vinha da direção do salão, acompanhado por McGonagall.

- Ela ia me estuporar, professor. – Pansy fez uma cara assustada e indefesa, nem parecendo que estava esperneando nos braços de Zabini, segundos antes.

- E você não ia fazer nada, não é? – Celina a encarou furiosa, arrependida de não ter aproveitado a chance de acabar com aquela vaca dissimulada.

- Não é verdade. – Pansy se voltou para Snape. - O senhor sabe como não sou boa em DCAT. Vive me dando deveres extras.

- Talvez McGregor esteja pensando que está acima das regras. Influências perniciosas, suponho. Uma detenção seria um bom corretivo. – o Professor falou com uma curva satisfeita no rosto. Desde que começou a namorar Harry, Celina percebeu que Snape a tratava com mais rigor e maldade, querendo atingir o rapaz através dela. – Uma atitude como esta? Não consigo imaginar de onde veio a inspiração...

- Senhorita McGregor, - Minerva ignorou Snape e avaliou a aluna. – estava mesmo pensando em azarar a senhorita Parkinson?

Celina respirou fundo, encarando a professora com uma cara fechada.

- Não estava pensando. Já tinha me decidido por um Petrificus Totalus, mas um Levicorpus também estaria de bom tamanho.

A Prof. McGonagall apertou os lábios severamente, Snape apenas sorriu.

- Então preciso concordar com o Prof. Snape, Celina. Detenção e dez pontos a menos para Gryffindor. Vamos até minha sala...

- E sobre ela? – Celina apontou para uma Pansy que ria silenciosamente atrás dos professores. – Eu não atacaria ninguém sem um bom motivo, a senhora sabe disso.

- Com licença, – Snape chamou a atenção falando com evidente prazer. – há algum tempo McGregor tem se mostrado diferente, tal como a maçã que se estraga na companhia de outras podres. Não acredito que sua palavra mereça tanto crédito como no passado, se é que merecia então. Mas temos como averiguar o ocorrido. Há um monitor presente. Poderia nos esclarecer o que houve, Malfoy?

- Ele? – Celina não se conteve com a injustiça. – Ele não vai entregar alguém da própria casa.

- Silêncio! – Severus atalhou sem dar importância. – Vamos, Draco. Diga o que aconteceu.

Todos se voltaram para o pálido rapaz que ainda focava Celina com os olhos curiosos.

- Claro, professor. – ele fitou os professores e por último as duas garotas. Pansy tinha um olhar vitorioso. Celina, uma expressão de fúria pouco resignada.

- McGregor tentou azarar Parkinson. – Draco esperou Snape fazer um gesto como que dizendo, "eu não avisei?", então continuou. – Mas Parkinson provocou, chamou Celina de nomes não muito educados e ofendeu sua família até a quinta geração.

Pansy engasgou, Zabini o olhou estupidificado e Crabbe e Goyle pareceram mais aparvalhados que de costume.

- Se bem me lembro você também me ofendeu, - Draco olhou ironicamente para Pansy.- mas neste caso provavelmente é tudo verdade.

Draco viu a Prof Minerva o observar um pouco surpresa e Snape com muita desconfiança. Mas seus olhos buscavam captar a reação de Celina. Confusa, incrédula, lábios entreabertos de surpresa.

- Muito bem, - McGonagall desfez o momento de imobilidade. – tenho certeza que você achará uma punição adequada para sua aluna, Severus.

- Naturalmente. – ele sussurrou.

Minerva seguiu chamando Celina. Ao passar por Draco, ainda perplexa, ela teve certeza de ter visto algo nos olhos de fumaça.

"Viu? Sempre cuido de quem está a meu lado".

Longe de ficar agradecida, aquilo só a deixou mais preocupada.

**XXXXXXX**

Uma semana de detenção. Um castigo extremamente longo e injusto por um motivo tão insignificante. Celina terminou o trabalho extra de transfiguração no qual vinha trabalhando há cinco dias. Também estava copiando as matérias dadas durante as aulas para Theodore Not, doente na ala hospitalar. Suas mãos já estavam com câimbras.

Ela não tinha chegado a tocar num fio de cabelo besuntado daquela vaca, mas McGonagall não se importou com o fato, dizendo que a punição devia ser exemplar. Ainda ouvia a voz da professora:

- Pelo motivo que for, Celina, não há desculpa. Seus pais tem se esforçado muito dentro da Ordem, principalmente para te proteger e te manter afastada de qualquer problema. Seria bom que o empenho deles fosse valorizado.

Ok, Celina sabia que nunca fora boa em se manter apagada. Não resistia a uma boa confusão. Mas além de achar exagerado, o castigo estava lhe tirando preciosos momentos em que podia estar com Harry. Longe de professores e demais alunos.

Sério, parecia perseguição.

Ela estava enrolando o enorme pergaminho quando a figura pálida e doentia de Malfoy entrou pela sala de McGonagall, colocando rolos de papel sobre sua mesa.

- Está fora do prazo. – a professora disse secamente. – Seu trabalho não vai poder ser avaliado com a nota total e espero que não aconteça novamente. Do contrário ficará sem nota. Não costumo abrir exceções.

Minerva McGonagall recebendo um trabalho fora do prazo? Celina concluiu que a sinceridade de Malfoy, contando o que de fato acontecera, deixara a professora incomumente indulgente e razoável.

Draco apenas assentiu sem dar maior importância ao fato.

- Senhor, Malfoy. – Minerva o interpelou. – Está se sentindo bem?

O rapaz murmurou algo como "sim".

- Tem certeza? Seria prudente visitar Madame Pomfrey. – a professora apertou os olhos preocupada. – O senhor está me parecendo doente.

- Estou bem. – ele falou com a voz sumida. – Um pouco cansado com as provas.

E antes que Minerva pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele se retirou sem esperar dispensa e sem nem mesmo olhar na direção de Celina.

A garota entendeu a apreensão de McGonagall, Malfoy estava verde, com olheiras fundas. Noutro tempo teria achado graça numa doença que fizesse Malfoy ignorá-la, mas sua intuição alertou-a de que algo muito ruim se passava com o slytherin. Ele vinha apresentando uma alteração de personalidade sui generis, de arrogante se tornara perigoso, depois fora gentil e agora indiferente. E de alguma forma ela não pôde se alegrar com a mudança. Não era bom presságio ter uma bomba relógio imprevisível andando pelo castelo, principalmente quando o principal alvo eram Harry e ela mesma.

Quando a detenção terminou, ela foi apressada para a torre, mas ao virar o primeiro corredor, percebeu Harry vindo na direção oposta. Agora ele dera para aquilo. Vinha lhe esperar todo dia na porta da sala, como se estivesse preocupado.

Eles pararam frente a frente mas ele não a tocou, ficou parado de um jeito estranho e Celina percebeu que ele tinha coisas a dizer mas parecia dividido por onde começar. Não se surpreendeu quando ele a olhou ressabiado e perguntou:

- Vi Malfoy vir da mesma direção. Ele... estava com você?

A garota girou os olhos para o teto.

- Eu estava em detenção... com a McGonagall, se lembra?

- E ele não passou por lá como quem não quer nada?

Celina suspirou antevendo o problema.

- É, ele fez isso. Mas não por minha causa, tinha um dever atrasado pra entregar.

Como previsto, Harry endureceu o semblante.

- Sei. E o que ele te disse?

- Nada. Entrou e saiu da sala sem me dirigir uma única palavra. Parecia tão estranho que acho que nem me viu.

- Não quis nenhum tipo de agradecimento?

- Agradecimento. Do que você está falando, Harry? – ela procurou se manter paciente com o interrogatório.

- Celina, Malfoy não falou a verdade contra alguém da própria casa pela bondade de seu puro coração. Ele queria algo em troca, uma recompensa. – Harry a olhou bem dentro dos olhos. – Eu não preciso dizer o quê.

- Espero que ele se contente com a alegria do dever cumprido. É a única recompensa que vai receber. – ela respondeu tentando não se irritar.

Os dois se encararam por alguns momentos e a bruxa foi recompensada por seus esforços quando Harry a puxou num abraço e falou dentro dos seus cabelos.

- Me desculpe. Não gosto dele perto de você.

- Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com isso. – ela se enroscou no pescoço dele. – Apesar das fofocas invejosas sou bem certinha e fiel.

- Não falava disso. – ele não riu da brincadeira. Encostou a testa na dela procurando se certificar do que ia perguntar. – Ele nunca... sabe, te assediou? Nunca tentou nada?

- É claro que não. - Celina não titubeou. Já esperava por uma pergunta como aquela. – Esse lance dele é pra te implicar. Tira isso da cabeça, ok?

Apesar de nunca ter contado o que se passara no vestiário com Malfoy, Harry tinha essa conexão com ela, percebia coisas que os outros não viam.

- Desembucha. – ela sorriu. – Tem algo te agitando e não é o Malfoy.

Harry assentiu ficando mais grave e ao mesmo tempo empolgado.

- Lyn... – ele disse olhando para os lados. – Estou indo com Dumbledore. Ele achou uma Horcrux!

Celina balançou a cabeça assimilando a notícia sem o mesmo ânimo.

- Uau. – ela falou mecanicamente e sentiu Harry a apertar novamente.

Ele estava se despedindo?

- Harry, vocês vão atrás disso hoje? Vocês vão agora? – sua voz saiu alarmada.

- Sim, agora mesmo. Fui à sala comunal apenas pra pegar a capa da invisibilidade e dei uma corrida pra me despedir de você. Tenho que ser rápido, Dumbledore está esperando.

- Você... precisa mesmo ir?

- Você sabe que sim. – ele apertou os olhos sem entender a pergunta dela.

- Claro, - ela baixou a cabeça se contendo. – claro que sei.

Ela não soube como continuar com aquela conversa sem trair seu medo, então se colocou na ponta dos pés e eles se beijaram de um jeito simples e gostoso.

- Como você pode ter um gosto tão bom? – deu certo, a última coisa em que Harry estava pensando era em suas inseguranças.

- Paixão deixa a gente doce. – ela sorriu sem alegria abraçando-o bem apertado. - Promete ter cuidado?

- Prometo.

- Promete mesmo?

Ele percebeu o abraço ficando cada vez mais forte.

- Prometo. Você também, Godric. Fique segura e tome cuidado. – ele esfregou o nariz no da namorada. - Lembre-se que tem um Comensal dentro da escola.

- Eu nunca esqueço. – ela franziu a testa sob certas lembranças dúbias.

- Me deseje boa sorte. – ele lhe deu um último beijo e correu antes que ela pudesse impedi-lo ou dizer qualquer outra coisa.

- Boa sorte. – ela falou baixinho.

Celina ficou parada apenas escutando os passos dele se distanciarem. O coração miudinho dentro do peito.

**XXXXXXX**

Como se conta o tempo? Como se contam as horas quando tudo o que se quer é poder voltar atrás? E mesmo assim... O que poderia ter feito de diferente?

Tudo.

E se ele tivesse sido mais rápido? E se Dumbledore não o tivesse paralisado? E se tivesse podido defendê-lo? Se tivesse impedido seu assassinato? E se, e se, e se...

A cabeça de Harry girava num círculo vicioso de pensamentos e lembranças que minavam suas forças. Outra noite de horror. Outra pra coleção.

Dumbledore estava morto, a Horcrux, uma imitação sem valor. Morto de modo covarde. Sem defesa. Avada Kedavra. O corpo frio atirado do alto da torre de astronomia. Sem compaixão. Sem volta.

Harry tinha se inclinado sobre o diretor, tocado suas mãos frias, seu rosto imóvel. Tão irremediavelmente morto, tão distante de qualquer sopro de vida, tão decididamente acabado. Será que havia morrido sem sofrimento e desespero?

"Ah, Deus, espero que tenha morrido sem dor e medo. Em paz, tão sereno quanto seu rosto."

Que grande mentira. A vida de Dumbledore fora roubada, assim como a de Cedric, de Sirius, como a de seus pais. Mais uma fila gigantesca de fantasmas imaginários que desfilavam por seus olhos. Todos mortos, assassinados por Voldemort. Mortos que cobravam dele uma atitude. Mortos que lhe falavam sobre a profecia. O bruxo das trevas precisava ser destruído e seria ele quem deveria apostar a própria vida nesta empreitada.

A profecia era sobre ele, o dever era dele. Não tinha o direito de ferir mais ninguém. E ele não o faria.

Faziam três dias que tudo acontecera. Três dias em que ele se refugiara no quarto saindo apenas quando era restritamente necessário. Na manhã seguinte teriam os funerais de Dumbledore e depois... só Deus sabia sobre seu destino.

Seu ódio e ressentimento criaram uma máscara de frieza que não deixava ninguém se aproximar, todos os que tentavam foram totalmente repelidos. Mas sua aparente insensibilidade era mais profunda e cruel em se tratando de Celina.

Na noite em que Malfoy trouxera os Comensais para dentro da escola, a noite em que Severus Snape assassinara Albvs Dumbledore, ele havia ficado tão perdido que duvidava ter conseguido sobreviver às próximas horas sem Celina. Fora ela que o encontrara, que o trouxera até os membros da Ordem, que apertara sua mão quando ele contara o que houve. Ela o amparara e ajudara Madame Pomfrey a medicá-lo. Então o levara até o dormitório e depois de avisar a Ronald, fechara as cortinas de sua cama e passara a noite toda a seu lado, velando por seu sono inquieto. Ele tinha a vaga lembrança de sua presença morna deitada ao lado de seu corpo, de ter se agarrado a ela quando os pesadelos ameaçavam desabar. Dedos finos alisando seus cabelos e palavras em uma língua desconhecida murmurando encantos que o aquietavam e soavam como canção.

Quando acordou ao lado dela sentiu que sua dependência beirava o desespero. Teve raiva de sua vida, teve raiva de Celina. Ela não tinha que ter aparecido, não tinha que ser tão perfeita. Não tinha que ter mostrado a ele o que perderia neste mundo.

Ele se levantou e a deixou adormecida. A partir daí começou a destratá-la. Não ficava perto dela, mal respondia suas perguntas e sempre que o fazia era com tal rispidez que em outro tempo a faria responder à altura e lhe dar as costas. Mas algo mudara até mesmo com ela. Celina escutava suas ofensas e não revidava, somente se desdobrava para que ninguém o atormentasse. Mesmo à distância ela cuidava dele. Mesmo no quarto sozinho ele sabia que ela estaria ao pé da escada. Pensando nele, se preocupando com ele. Uma coisa que naquela hora o incomodava demais. Queria que ela fosse embora, que desistisse dele, o deixasse em paz.

Até suas refeições ela insistia em mandar, mesmo que por outras pessoas, e quando a porta se abriu ele não se surpreendeu ao ver Hermione entrando com uma bandeja.

- Seu almoço, Harry.

- Já falei que não precisa se preocupar.

- Sei disso, quem tem se preocupado é Celina. – ela falou o perscrutando.

- E por isso eu sou obrigado a comer? – ele disse com seus novos maus modos.

Hermione mordeu os lábios e um brilho de decisão tornou seu rosto mais duro.

- Pra mim chega! Eu não me importo se vai comer ou morrer de fome, Harry. Mas uma garota lá embaixo se importa. Você pode estar passando o diabo mas nada te dá o direito de agir como um boçal, principalmente com quem gosta de você. Dói sabia?

- Perdão por machucar seus sentimentos, Hermione. – ele falou sarcástico sem nem olhar para ela.

- Não é a mim que machuca, eu não tenho importância. Mas sua namorada, que tem passado noites em claro por sua causa, devia ter.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Quer fazer o favor de me deixar sozinho?

Mas Mione o ignorou indo se sentar na beira da cama e se pondo a encará-lo sem pestanejar.

- Não está certo o que você está fazendo com ela. – ela falou severa. – Está de cortar o coração. Cada palavra doce, cada gesto de carinho e você só falta bater no rosto dela. E você precisa dela. Qualquer imbecil percebe o quanto está sentindo falta.

- Pra mim não importa o que pensam. – Harry a cortou agressivo. – Ela não tem nada que ficar por perto.

- Por que não? É da Celina que estamos falando, a garota que você quis por três anos.

- Mas que não quero mais.

Mione abriu a boca perplexa com o que escutou.

- Ela sabe disso? – ela perguntou sem obter resposta. – Sabe que deixou de ter importância? Ou você tem achincalhado com ela por que decidiu ficar longe e está com medo de não agüentar?

- Eu não tenho que ter essa conversa com você. – Harry cortou deixando de encará-la.

- Tem razão, a conversa tem que ser com ela. Nunca vi ninguém tão paciente, tão esquecida de si mesma. Ela está vivendo num estado suspenso. Não vai tomar nenhuma decisão até você dizer o que quer dela. – Mione apertou os dentes sentindo raiva do amigo naquela hora. - Apenas faça isso antes que ela se magoe mais.

A amiga estava saindo do quarto quando escutou Harry quase murmurar.

- Não sei se consigo...

- Tem que conseguir. O que você não pode mais é ficar assim. – Hermione disse sem se voltar. – Ela também não. Faça logo o que tem que fazer. Sou sua amiga pra sempre, mas está ficando muito difícil ver Celina assim sem querer te azarar.

- Hermione. – ele falou fazendo a colega se retesar. - Não precisa me trazer mais nada. Esta noite vou descer para o jantar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça olhando para trás. Harry percebeu que já não havia raiva naquele olhar.

Ele tinha algumas horas para se preparar e fazer o que precisava ser feito. Tomara que sua força fosse suficiente.

**XXXXXXX**

Passaram todo o jantar em silêncio e Harry notou que durante todo o tempo, tal como ele, ela nem sequer tocou na comida. Ficou sentada com as mãos sobre o colo, o olhando calmamente, esperando. Como se soubesse.

- Precisamos conversar. - ele murmurou baixo para que os outros não ouvissem.

Ela assentiu sem uma palavra, tendo certeza de que aquele momento aconteceria. Os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, e como se fosse tudo ensaiado ela o seguiu para fora do salão principal.

Na mesa de refeição Ron e Hermione, com expressões pesarosas, deram-se as mãos.

Harry andava sem saber exatamente para onde. Para um lugar longe de todos. Para um lugar que também fosse longe dela. Tinha ignorado a mão que ela lhe estendera, ignorado os olhos que o queimavam pelas costas. Seus pés subiram escadas, viraram corredores, sempre sendo seguidos por ela. Sem saber como, Harry se viu parando em frente à sala precisa e escolhendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Ele girou com força a maçaneta e abriu a porta para a antiga sala da AD.

"_O que você está fazendo?_

_Milhões de vasos sem nenhuma flor_

_O que você está fazendo?_

_Um relicário imenso desse amor" _

Harry andou até perto da lareira mentalizando: "Incêndio", e esta se acendeu. Ele permaneceu de costas.

Celina andou por entre os poucos móveis, desamparada.

- Se lembra daquele dia de chuva, dentro do carro? – a voz dela saiu incerta. - Nós tínhamos combinado de vir para cá no fim do ano letivo. Seria nesta sala, mas ela estaria diferente. – ela olhou para a mesa com livros de DCAT e para as almofadas espalhadas pelo tapete.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer? – ele respondeu amargurado. – Mas o destino tem planos diferentes pra mim. Sempre tem. A felicidade nunca foi minha prerrogativa. E agora a solidão é a única escolha que eu tenho.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. Eu estou aqui, não estou? Você tem me maltratado sistematicamente, mas não conseguiu me afastar. - ela falou com a voz límpida. – Você não entende, Harry? Não importa o que você faça, eu nunca vou te deixar.

- Acabou. – ele disse sem se voltar.

- Mentira.

Ele se irritou com aquela voz tranqüila, sem nenhuma emoção.

- Eu não quero mais ficar com você. – ele tinha os olhos apertados, vigiando o fogo devorar a madeira da lareira.

- Mentira.

- Eu não quero, não posso. Não faz diferença. Quero que você vá embora e me deixe em paz. – ele finalmente se voltou ficando chocado por ela estar tão perto.

- Você pode tentar me obrigar. – ela o fitava impassível, irredutível.

- Eu posso. – ele a viu dar mais um passo.

- Você tem o dobro da minha força, é só me afastar. – outro passo.

- Não me obrigue a te machucar. – ele se impacientou. - E se você se aproximar eu vou te machucar.

- Eu não me importo. – ela continuou indo em sua direção.

Era algum tipo de tortura medieval, tê-la tão próximo e tão longe de qualquer possibilidade.

Ele não queria que ela se aproximasse, mas não conseguia sair do lugar, não conseguia nem mesmo se mover. Toda a força da gravidade do mundo parecia se concentrar em seus pés, em seu coração.

- Você e eu não podemos ficar juntos, "ele" vai te achar, vai te matar. Hoje eu sou quase um proscrito. – ele não conseguiu impedí-la de tocar seu pescoço com as pontas dos dedos.

- Nós somos iguais. – ela sussurrou encostando o corpo no dele, tentando desesperadamente faze-lo entender. – Você não sabe disso? Corremos os mesmos riscos, juntos ou não. E eu quero você, quero ser proscrita com você.

- Mas eu não quero.

- Eu estou pronta, Harry. – ela estava com tanto medo de perdê-lo que decidiu arriscar todas as suas fichas. – Estou pronta pra ficar com você, pra ir até o fim.

Ele tentou se esquivar descobrindo que era impossível mover um só músculo.

- Não... Apenas não me tente. Desta vez se nós começarmos eu não vou conseguir parar, não vou querer parar.

- Eu não vou querer que pare. – ela se inclinou e beijou seu queixo, fazendo o corpo dele tremer com a força que fazia para manter as mãos longe dela.

Ela percorreu seu rosto com beijos lentos, delicados. Tirou seus óculos e beijou seus olhos fechados, sua cicatriz. Harry respirava com dificuldade, o perfume dela entrando por suas narinas, ela toda o invadindo por dentro.

- Então ponha as mãos em mim... – ela disse lendo sua vontade, a voz contendo tanta ansiedade que chegava a falhar.

Não existia mais certo e errado, só existia Celina. Ele afastou o rosto dela a puxando pelos cabelos, queria ver seus olhos antes, queria que ela visse os seus também, que ela lesse o que ele nunca poderia dizer. Quando os olhos dela disseram a mesma coisa que os seus ele abandonou todo o controle.

Harry apertou o corpo dela com violência contra o seu, buscando sôfrego sua boca. Não foi um beijo delicado, foi ansioso, profundo, desesperado. Um beijo que a devia estar machucando, mas que era retribuído. Ele ardia de saudades, de dor, de desejo, queria de novo o conforto de seu corpo, o contato com sua pele. Tinha se negado isso por tempo demais. Ele a forçou a andar para trás, a colocando sentada na mesa. Se encaixou entre as pernas dela e enquanto corria as mãos sem pudor por seu corpo sentiu dedos nervosos tirando sua gravata, abrindo sua camisa. Tentou desabotoar os botões da blusa dela, mas suas mãos tremiam, já não respondiam a seu comando. Com um puxão mais forte arrebentou os botões rasgando a blusa, cravando os dentes em seu pescoço, chupando sua pele acetinada.

- Coloque os braços em volta do meu pescoço. – ele disse enquanto a boca subia lambendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Quando ela obedeceu, arquejante, ele a carregou até o tapete de frente à lareira. Celina sentiu dor quando seu corpo foi rudemente colocado no chão e prensado com excessiva força pelo peso dele. Mas não disse nada, apenas chutou os sapatos enquanto ele apertava suas coxas, forçando-as a se afastar, se colocando no meio delas e arrancando suas meias brancas ¾.

- Harry... – ele a impediu de falar cobrindo sua boca com a dele.

Ela não se lembrava em que momento sua saia tinha sido tirada, mas viu que estavam os dois apenas com as roupas de baixo. Celina não sabia dizer se estava sendo bom ou ruim, talvez as duas coisas. Apenas sabia que precisava dele.

Ela queria falar, dizer tudo o que sentia por ele, tudo o que ele a estava fazendo sentir, mas Harry não permitia, ele abafava até seus gemidos com beijos violentos. Quando as mãos dele entraram por dentro de seu sutiã ela choramingou dentro da boca dele, afundando as mãos nos seus cabelos, puxando o corpo dele com as pernas. Ele estava sendo agressivo, mas ela o amava, nada mais era importante. Resmungou quando as mãos arrancaram a peça íntima, a acariciando mais devagar, sem nenhuma barreira, a boca descendo pela garganta, uma das mãos descendo pela barriga e entrando por dentro da calcinha.

Harry sentia seu corpo pegando fogo com as sensações que ela despertava nele. Movimentou a mão em movimentos circulares que foram se tornando mais e mais rápidos, fazendo o corpo dela retesar. Ela estava tensa mas ele só sabia que precisava tê-la de qualquer jeito, agora. Quando correu a boca para os seios dela se deparou com um obstáculo, algo frio que espetou seu queixo. Abriu os olhos e viu o amuleto de Ísis brilhando num fogo verde. "A pedra sempre brilha quando é tocada por alguém que me ama.". Ele enrijeceu todo o corpo como se tivesse levado um choque de mil volts. Ela tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele se desvencilhou dos braços dela, chocado com o que estava fazendo.

- Harry...? – por que ele tinha parado?

- Não, Celina, – ele se sentou nervoso. – eu não posso. Não desse jeito, não com você.

- Eu não me importo. – ela se apoiou nos cotovelos lançando um olhar que suplicava.

Ele a puxou com força pelos braços, a deixando sentada como ele.

- Mas eu me importo. – ele tateou o chão procurando pela blusa dela, quando viu que estava rasgada pegou sua própria camisa e a cobriu o melhor que pôde.

- Não faz isso... – ela franziu os olhos como se sentisse dor. – Não me rejeite.

- Ah, Deus... – era insuportável ficar tão perto. – Eu nunca vou te rejeitar. Você tem idéia de como me faz sentir? De como dói não poder ter você agora, neste minuto? - ele tentou tocar seu rosto, mas ela se esquivou.

- Se doer a metade do que eu sinto já está de bom tamanho. – ela se levantou depressa, vestindo a camisa e procurando por suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Estava desalinhada, linda, e Harry se conteve para não puxá-la de volta para o tapete.

Ela só queria reunir um pouco de sua dignidade e sair o mais depressa que pudesse dali.

- Celina... – ela parou, ainda semi despida, a mão na maçaneta da porta, e olhou para ele por sobre o ombro. – Eu preciso te proteger da única maneira que eu posso.

Ela o olhou amargamente:

- Se afastando de mim. Não se preocupe, eu não vou mais insistir. – ela abriu a porta e falou de costas. – É melhor você também vir dormir, temos um enterro amanhã. – "E um nesse momento", ela pensou enquanto fechava Harry atrás de si.

"_Corre a lua, por que longe vai?_

_Sobe o dia tão vertical_

_O horizonte anuncia com o seu vitral_

_Que eu trocaria a eternidade por essa noite_

_Por que está amanhecendo?_

_Peço o contrário, ver o sol se pôr_

_Por que está amanhecendo?_

_Se não vou beijar seus lábios quando você se for?"_

**XXXXXXX**

O funeral de Dumbledore estava terminado. Centenas de pessoas, de todos os tipos, todos os lugares, estavam reunidas no jardim num lamento universal. Hermione, abraçada por Ron, deixava o pranto correr livremente pelo rosto. Harry desviou a atenção dos amigos e se focou no outro lado do jardim. Lilith Lux estava entre o Prof. Slughorn e um bruxo moreno de aspecto familiar, sendo consolada por ambos. Com um olhar mais atento percebeu a semelhança entre o homem e Benjamin Travis. Mas ele não se demorou no exame, procurava outra pessoa. Celina não estava muito longe, tinha o rosto escondido no peito do pai. Gabriel e Florência abraçavam a filha em conjunto. Uma família unida. A visão era mais eloqüente que mil palavras. Uma família como ele nunca teve e jamais teria.

Se afastou em direção ao lago com um aperto horrível na garganta. Fechou os olhos quando ouviu aquela voz:

- Um dia você me escreveu um bilhete de natal. Ele dizia para eu não me esquecer de ser feliz. - a voz tremeu ligeiramente. – Eu sempre me perguntei por que eu persigo a felicidade se ela sempre foge de mim. Não tem jeito de se forçar a vida a te querer bem.

Ele já sabia quem era antes mesmo que falasse alguma coisa. Tinha se afastado esperando secretamente que ela viesse.

- Não tem jeito de você não ser feliz. – ele se virou para Celina, os raios de sol faziam mechas douradas dançarem no mel dos cabelos dela. - Olha só pra você... parece que foi feita por feitiçaria.

- Você está indo atrás dele, não está? – ela estava pálida, como uma luz que tivesse se apagado. – Sozinho.

- Você sabe que sim. – ele a olhou assentir.

Celina chegou mais perto, perto demais. No último minuto ela desviou o rosto para o alto, para o céu ensolarado e quando o encarou, lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos claros. Lágrimas escorrendo sem parar em seu rosto plácido e ela sorrindo o sorriso mais triste do mundo.

- Não é uma ironia? – ela pôs a mão sobre o peito. – O dia mais bonito por fora e o mais escuro aqui dentro? A noite devia ter durado pra sempre.

Ele tocou seu rosto, deixando os dedos absorverem a umidade salgada. Os olhos de Celina continuaram vertendo lágrimas, mas ela ainda sorria.

- Eu estou livre. – ela via as mãos dele se encherem de gotas d'água. – Você está vendo? Eu posso chorar como qualquer pessoa. Você me libertou.

- Nunca quis te fazer sofrer. – ele sentiu os olhos arderem.

- É um preço muito pequeno se eu puder sentir o que eu sinto por você. – ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele se aproximando delicadamente.

Harry fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dela nos seus, e se esquecendo de tudo a beijou devagar.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse o soltando cedo demais.

- Celina...

- Amo. - ela colocou toda a alma naquela confissão, fazendo-o derramar duas lágrimas solitárias.

- Você é realmente uma princesa. – um mar de infelicidade cresceu no peito dele. - Mas não pode ser mais a minha princesa.

- Eu não sou uma princesa, mas sempre vou ser sua. – ela começou a dar passos lentos para trás. - Continue lutando. – então se virou e partiu sem olhar para trás.

Ela estava indo embora e ele não tinha dito o que seu corpo inteiro precisava, ordenava fazer. Uma parte dele estava morrendo vendo ela se afastar, e um gigantesco grito de frustração e dor se formou em sua alma, ameaçando engolir todo o mundo.

**XXXXXXX**

**N/A: **Fim de capítulo meio deprê, né? Fazer o quê... nem tudo são flores.

Mas... ainda tem muuuuita coisa pra rolar. Quê será?(olha para o teto com cara de santa)

Eba! Agora os capítulos tem título!

Eba! Amuleto e Espada também está na Floreios e Borrões!

Êeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Queridos! Mal posso expressar minha alegria com os comentários. O que uma ameaçazinha não faz... hehehe. Todo mundo se espantou com a rapidez da att, o segredo é que pra não demorar demais dividi um cap em dois. O atual já estava praticamente pronto, mas não resisto a uma melhoradinha aqui e ali, por isso a demora. Se a inspiração-transpiração não falhar o próximo tbém não demora muito. Acho que vai ser o mais difícil de escrever até agora, por muitos motivos. Ai, ai, ai.

A música é Relicário, do Nando Reis e Cássia Eller. Marrev...

**HELP!: Deprimi. **Meus e-mails de atualização para o 3V estão todos voltando e a nulidade em internet aqui não está entendendo nada. O endereço está certo mas os danados sempre voltam. Perseguição!!! Alguém tem a menor idéia do que fazer pra me acudir? Já perdi três atualizações e no pé que vai vou acabar desistindo de postar lá. O que é pena, tem uma galerinha que está gostando da estória e ia me amaldiçoar até a terceira geração.

**Lívia**: Foi só implicância, minha flor. Entendi o recado, mas e a maldade?(Just playing). Já tinha lido a Sally Owens elogiando seus coments, e preciso concordar. Você tem uma mente analítica, vai fundo e lá na frente. Adorei o que escreveu sobre o Malfoy. Sobre o que vai acontecer... não posso contar que perde a graça, mas como falei no último cap vai haver uma transformação na estória, e não está longe. Outra coisa, se empolga sempre, viu? A-do-ro reviews gigantes.

**Macah:** Brigado pelo review delícia. O cap saiu rápido mesmo (segredinho: as partes principais do próximo tbém já estão prontas). Que te sirva de inspiração pra postar logo, viu? (Mostra o punho e ameaça).

**Ticha: **Valeu, estou ficando insuportável com os elogios. Cadê o Harry da tia Jô? Boa pergunta. Tia Georgea o seqüestrou e corrompeu mesmo o pobrezinho... Mas vocês bem que gostam, né? Brincadeiras à parte, quem garante que ele é assim tão inocente entre quatro paredes? Tia Jô sempre pula essas partes. Vai saber...

**Mary:** É sua a short-fic Corações Ligados, do 3V? Delicada e toda fofa. Adorei a frase central, deu vontade até de plagiar. Você andava meio sumidinha mesmo, mas agora sei que é por um bom motivo. Boa sorte com os estudos e que tudo dê certo no Vestiba. E muito obrigada pelo crédito e incentivo. Bjos

**Inna Puchkin Ievitich:** Menina, que nick complicado! Quase que não sai o Puchkin (o Ievitich então...). Estou escrevendo para agradecer a Inna, que nem sei se está lendo a fic. Anyway... mesmo tendo uma vida pra lá de corrida ela fez a gentileza de traduzir uma música do Maná pra colocar na Amuleto. Vai ser postada em cerca de dois ou três capítulos. Se você estiver lendo, brigada minha linda. Bessos.

**Luana: **Yupiii!!! Meu primeiro recadinho no Floreios! Fiquei ultra contente de ler. É engraçado, mas às vezes a gente acha que só quem manda reviews é que está lendo a fic. E aí chega a D. Lu e faz o favor de lembrar a gente que não. Existem montes de bichos preguiça por aí (e você não é mais um deles!!! Êeeeee). Muito obrigada pelo incentivo, viu? Beijãozão.

**Até a próxima folks!**


	14. Largo Grimmauld, 12

Capítulo 14

Largo Grimmauld, 12

"_Procure me amar quando eu menos merecer, _

_porque é quando mais preciso."_

Harry não se lembrava de ver o jardim da Toca tão arrumado nem tão barulhento. Para onde se virasse via caras conhecidas e tantas outras familiares. Uma grande quantidade de pessoas loiras formavam a delegação da família Delacour que chegara de Paris há dois dias. Gabrielle, a irmãzinha precoce de Fleur, não o deixava esquecer de sua presença por um só minuto.

Uma massa de cabeças vermelhas eram os parentes Weasley. A tia avó Muriel já tinha lhe dado tantos beliscões nas bochechas que ele se esquivava toda vez que via um chapéu florido e exagerado se aproximar.

Também havia um bom número de pessoas sérias vistoriando cuidadosamente a propriedade. Vestes um pouco pesadas para o clima quente de verão. A força de segurança do Ministério estava em peso ali. Uma precaução extra já que tantos "alvos" das trevas estavam presentes.

Havia se passado mais de um mês e considerando a retrospectiva daqueles dias, tinha que admitir que estava no zero a zero.

Continuava vivo. Um bom motivo para celebrar. Mas não tinha feito grandes avanços na busca das Horcruxes. Preocupante, pra dizer o mínimo.

Nenhum ponto para ele mesmo. Nenhum ponto para as trevas.

Após uma breve estadia na casa dos Dursley, Harry se fora para sempre. Tinha falado algumas palavras finais à tia Petúnia. Sem brigar, sem alterar a voz. Agradeceu que ela o aceitasse em seu lar e desejou que fosse feliz, juntamente com os seus. No momento de partir ele pôde jurar que ela apertara os lábios numa linha branca e fina. Arrependimento? Devia estar vendo coisas. Não chegou a se despedir do tio, a quem era indiferente, ou do primo que tanto o atormentara. Ao olhar uma última vez para Dudley, teve pena. Já tinha adivinhado que o rapaz grandalhão havia recebido a mesma carta de Hogwarts que Harry. Uma carta ignorada pelos pais. Um bruxo abortado pela vontade da família, condenado a uma vida medíocre. Harry olhou pela última vez a casa em que morara boa parte da vida, mas que nunca chamara de lar. Finalmente ele sorriu e se libertou.

Harry fechou com força a porta da Rua dos Alfeneiros e partiu, andando apressado, sem olhar para trás e sem nenhum pesar.

Em Godric's Hollow a situação fora muito diversa. Visitara o túmulo dos pais e no entanto o lugar não lhe dissera nada. Duas lápides de pedra sombreadas por um carvalho. Ele se pegou pensando que por mais que tentasse nada afastaria a sensação de um local vazio. James e Lily não estavam ali de verdade. Harry leu seus nomes, a inscrição amiga que falava de saudade e heroísmo. Então se despediu do cemitério com a impressão de um vento frio lhe cortando o coração. Tinha finalmente perdido sua maior força? O poder sobre o qual Dumbledore o alertara? Tinha perdido a capacidade de amar?

Foi dentro da antiga casa que encontrou a resposta. O confortável sobrado de janelas francesas. Velho, descascado e abandonado. O jardim tomado pelo mato. As tábuas de madeira do soalho rangendo e fazendo eco sob seus passos. Vazia, mas com um cheiro de saudade que apertava e enchia o coração de um sentimento estranho que mesclava tristeza e felicidade. Era como se James e Lily estivessem ali.

Ele se sentou onde julgava que fosse seu antigo quarto e conversou com os pais, dizendo as coisas simples do seu coração. Dizendo que os amava, agradecendo por terem lhe dado a vida por duas vezes, por terem continuado a velar por ele mesmo após a morte. E Harry pediu que o ajudassem a ser forte, que o amparassem em sua missão, em sua solidão.

A antiga trepadeira avançava arrebentando as dobradiças da janela da sacada, o ferro do gradil enferrujado e feio. Era triste e quieto. Mas quando se concentrava ouvia a casa lhe sussurrar. Ela lhe dava boas vindas, estava viva, esperando por ele há muito tempo e continuaria lá. O amor havia habitado aqueles cômodos e parecia a única coisa intocada pelo tempo. Enquanto enxugava o rosto, Harry jurou que se sobrevivesse, aquele voltaria a ser seu lar.

- Sozinho, Harry? – a voz de Tonks o arrancou de seus devaneios.

- Ah, só dando um tempo. – o barulho dos convidados tornou-se novamente audível.

- Onde estão os outros três? – ela perguntou olhando os convidados atentamente. Fazendo seu trabalho de vigilância.

- Ron e Hermione devem estar ajudando a senhora Weasley ou matando as saudades. – Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir para os cabelos rosa berrante da auror. O efeito estragava sua cara concentrada. Queria saber como o discreto Remus Lupin estava se arranjando com ela.

- E Celina? – ela lhe lançou um rápido e penetrante olhar.

- Não a vi. Nem deve ter vindo. – Harry ajeitou o colarinho da camisa social, incomodado.

Não tinha mais visto a garota, as notícias que tinha chegavam por Hermione, em conta-gotas. Sabia que estava vivendo em Grimmauld Place, 12. Sabia que tal como ele, não voltaria à escola. E sabia que se ela estivesse sentindo um terço da mesma saudade que ele, estaria sofrendo muito.

Harry tinha surtos de uma vontade louca de vê-la, mesmo que fosse de longe. Então substituía o desejo escrevendo longas cartas contando o que andava fazendo. Cartas que ela não leria, que seriam queimadas pela varinha sob o olhar de censura de Edwiges.

- Ah, mas ela veio sim. – Tonks abriu um largo sorriso vendo a expressão do rapaz se tornar mais atenta. – Não é a mãe dela quem vem vindo ali?

Harry se virou depressa a tempo de ver Florência abrindo caminho até si.

- Tchau, Harry. – Tonks o abandonou sem piedade, dando um tapinha em seu ombro. – Tenho que circular.

As duas mulheres se cumprimentaram agradavelmente e Florência chegou até ele.

- Quanto tempo, Harry. – ela o abraçou sem pestanejar. – Estive esperando uma visita na Sede da Ordem. E a propósito, foi muita generosidade nos receber em sua casa.

- Não foi nada. A casa é da Ordem... – ele levou a mão aos cabelos sem saber como se portar.

- Mesmo assim é sua. – a bruxa sorriu sem dar a entender que percebia a timidez do rapaz. – É estranho... mas acabamos todos na antiga casa de Sirius.

- Ele odiava aquele lugar. – ele falou por reflexo, e ao observar o sorriso triste de Florência, percebeu que ela sabia melhor do que ninguém do que ele falava.

- Mas Gabriel e eu não pretendemos continuar abusando de sua hospitalidade por muito mais tempo. – ela se desviou do possível embaraço com aparente facilidade. - Vim apenas cumprimentar a Molly e depois vamos viajar a trabalho.

- Grimmauld Place sempre vai estar à disposição de vocês. - Ele assentiu, com a língua indiscreta coçando de curiosidade de perguntar para onde iriam e se Celina iria com eles.

A bruxa o observou com carinho.

- Eu sei, querido. – ela segurou a mão dele entre as dela. – É por isso que Celina está ficando. – Florência, perita em diplomacia, tinha um jeito delicado de responder perguntas que não haviam sido feitas.

- Ela vai ficar sob os cuidados da avó e de Jason. Mesmo fora de Hogwarts precisa continuar seus estudos. E principalmente, precisa de segurança. A vida não pára, não é mesmo?

"Jason?". Ele teve vontade de perguntar se era quem pensava, mas uma dúvida mais urgente escapou de sua boca.

- Ela veio? – Harry sentiu-se corar, embaraçado por estar diante da "sogra", tendo se afastado da filha dela e provavelmente a magoado.

- Não se preocupe. – Florência afagou sua mão carinhosamente e Harry se perguntou se ela tinha a habilidade de ler pensamentos. – Ela está aqui. Na verdade... está logo ali.

E estava. A multidão de convidados tinha se deslocado para os bancos e ele a viu caminhando para lá. Acompanhada por dois homens, obviamente da guarda ministerial.

Se ainda tivesse dúvidas sobre sua capacidade de amar, estas teriam se dissipado no ato. Harry concordou com suas entranhas, não se recordava de já ter visto mulher mais bonita. Ela estava impecavelmente arrumada. Um vestido com pequenos bordados coloridos e complicados. Estava diferente do modo como se vestia habitualmente. Uma jovem crescida e desabrochada, aceitando alguns cumprimentos de pessoas conhecidas e olhares acintosos de homens, que como ele, viravam a cabeça para olhá-la passar.

- Vamos até lá? – Florência estivera observando o rosto de Harry, sorrindo bondosamente. Já tinha visto o mesmo olhar no rosto de um antigo namorado. Um rapaz moreno, rebelde e passional do qual ela abrira mão num distante dia triste.

- Não. – ele se apressou em dizer. - Eu, ah, vou assistir a cerimônia com... sabe...

- Tudo bem, querido. – ela o beijou na face. – Quando você estiver pronto. – e antes de sair completou. – Ela vai gostar de falar com você.

A partir daquele momento a cerimônia se passou sem que Harry tivesse consciência do quanto demorara, nem de como Fleur estava deslumbrante, provocando o sorriso rasgado de Bill e arrancando lágrimas dos pais e da senhora Weasley. Ele permaneceu sentado com Ron e Hermione tentando por tudo não olhar na direção de certo vestido alegre e festivo.

- Você devia ir até lá. – Mione o cutucou ao fim da cerimônia. – Seria indelicado se não fosse.

- Não sei se ela se importaria. – Harry fechou a cara para Jason, acompanhando a moça do outro lado do jardim. - Já tem muito com o que se ocupar.

- E pelo visto não é a única. – Ron abafou uma risadinha quando Gabrielle Delacour emparelhou com os três.

- Arry, a bande de música já vai tocarr... Non gostarie de dançarr? – a garota apertou levemente o braço do bruxo.

- Seria legal, mas acontece que não danço. – ele se felicitou com ironia por ser um perna-de-pau inveterado.

A mocinha fez um bico de decepção que não passou despercebido aos amigos, aliás o diálogo era observado com bastante interesse por Ronald, que apertava os olhos com hilaridade atrás da loirinha.

- Gaby... – Ron falou sem se importar com o beliscão de Hermione em seu braço. – Pode ter certeza que é um ato de caridade. Se você dançasse com este aí teria os pés inutilizados para o resto da vida.

- Oh, tanho certeze que non deve serr ton mau... – ela apertou ainda mais o braço de Harry, como se o consolasse pelas palavras do ruivo.

Ron sorriu em meio a uma careta.

- É pior. Está vendo aquela garota ali? – ele fez o grupo todo se virar para o lugar onde Celina estava com a mãe, ambas cumprimentando uma esfuziante Fleur.

- Oui? – "Gaby" tombou a cabeça charmosamente.

- Teria um grande futuro como professora de dança... até conhecer Harry. – ele se voltou para o amigo, que tinha vingança escrito na testa. – Ele a destruiu. Seus sonhos, seus pés...

- Ron... meu bem... – Hermione disse melosamente, deixando o ruivo muito surpreso.

"Meu bem?"

- Acho que a próxima coisa a ser destruída serão seus dentes. – Hermione sorriu forçadamente.

- Não exagere, Mione, um deslocamento de mandíbula também deve funcionar. – Harry apertou o punho significativamente.

- Estava falando por mim, Harry. – ela fitou o namorado de uma forma que o fez se arrepiar involuntariamente.

"O que tinha feito de errado? Era só brincadeira, Harry e ele estavam acostumados a..."

- A sra Weasley deve estar precisando de ajuda. – Hermione interrompeu os pensamentos do rapaz. – Despeça-se de "Gaby", Ronald.

O modo como ela disse Gaby e depois Ronald, como uma faca que corresse afiada em dois cortes precisos, o fez compreender a encrenca que tinha comprado.

- Até logo _senhorita Delacour_, - e aqui Ron olhou de soslaio para a namorada - tenha um bom divertimento.

- Ah, terrei sim, non se preocupe. – Gaby se pendurou definitivamente em Harry, sem a menor intenção de soltar.

Com um puxão não muito delicado, Hermione arrebanhou um Ron que tinha no momento um sorriso bem amarelo. Harry não invejou a posição do amigo. Mione tinha uma cara que prenunciava tempestades.

- Ando precisande melhorrar o meu inglês, Arry. Tenho que confessar que non entendi quase nada que eles disserram.

- Palavras afetuosas. – ele testou o braço comprovando que estava muito bem preso. - Sempre foram muito carinhosos um com o outro. – Harry ainda observou o par se afastar. As mãos de Hermione gesticulando muito "carinhosamente", com um dedo em riste, apontado para o rosto de Ron.

"Tudo bem, se ele pretende me ignorar, que seja." Celina dançava com Jason Connor entre dezenas de outros casais. Já tinha visto Harry de longe, coisa mais que suficiente para fazer seu coração mudar de lugar e ir bater na garganta. Ele tinha lhe lançado um olharzinho muito do insignificante e não tinha nem ao menos se aproximado para cumprimentá-la. Ficava afastado, bebendo uma interminável garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e conversando com uma loirinha bonita, irmã da noiva, se bem se recordava.

"Mini-Plemg, na área." Fora o que Hermione lhe sussurrara rapidamente algum tempo atrás. O comentário fora engraçado e a francesa podia ser muito nova, mas nada anulou a sensação desconfortável que se instalara dentro de si. Será que Harry estaria interessado na pequena Delacour?

- Mac, seu par está na sua frente e não ao lado. – Jason a girou em meio à música. Tinha arranjado aquele apelido dizendo que garotas bonitas precisavam de nomes que não fossem intimidantes, pra não ficarem metidas demais.

Ela riu para o homem, a convivência forçada tinha feito sua antipatia desaparecer por completo. Jason a ajudava com feitiços, escutava suas reclamações adolescentes, ou "aborrescentes", como ele dizia, e ainda lhe fazia rir contando estórias engraçadas.

Podia ser cedo, mas achava que tinha encontrado um amigo pra vida toda.

- Desculpa, estou meio distraída.

- É natural. – ele a girou novamente fazendo com que ela ficasse outra vez de frente para onde estava Harry. – Acontece quando seu foco de atenção parece tão ocupado...

- Não enche, Jason. – ela percebeu a indireta sobre a garota Delacour.

- Acho que a francesinha também vai ficar uma graça quando crescer. – ele analisou Gabrielle à distância. – Mas não tanto quanto você.

- Pedófilo. – ela implicou.

- Ela não é tão novinha... Pelo menos o Potter não acha. – ele devolveu levando uma pisada no pé.

- Brincadeira. - ele fez uma careta e logo riu alegremente. – Aquele ali está com tanto ciúme que nem deve ter percebido a pobre garota.

- Ciúme? Acha mesmo? – ela olhou para Jason avidamente.

- Mac, se olhar matasse, você estaria dançando com um defunto.

- Ah, dane-se! Ele não veio aqui por que não quis.

- Seja mais esperta. – Jason piscou matreiramente. – O rapaz está com medo.

- Você não conhece o Harry. – ela sorriu condescendente.

- Você não entendeu, sei que ele é corajoso. No que me diz respeito alguém que enfrenta o próprio demônio encarnado desde um ano de idade tem que ser "do caramba". O que você ainda não tem idade pra entender é que se aproximar de um amor... proibido, é que tira as forças. – ele deixou uma pequena sombra toldar o olhar e depois balançou de leve a cabeça, voltando ao bom humor habitual. – Ainda mais quando o receio se casa com a dor-de-cotovelo de ver a garota dançando com o homem mais charmoso da festa.

Celina olhou para os lados.

- De qual garota você está falando?

Jason não fez caso, apenas a conduziu para fora da pista e falou rápido.

- Vá dar uma volta sozinha. Pegar um ar. Depois me diga se seu príncipe não apareceu como quem não quer nada.

Celina riu cúmplice para ele, a insegurança cedendo aos poucos. Jason era um cara muito esperto, e se ele estava dizendo... melhor pagar pra ver. Ela se esquivou de alguns conhecidos e de pedidos para dançar, rodeou a casa e encontrou o lugar perfeito para sua tocaia, a sombra de um velho Salgueiro Chorão. Ficou brincando com as folhas do mesmo enquanto se perguntava se ele viria. Apesar de ter ansiado por ele durante todos aqueles dias de afastamento, tinha decidido não impor sua presença, o que era bem difícil estando tão perto.

- Boa escolta. - uma voz grave a fez se virar sobressaltada.

Ponto para Jason.

- Sua guarda ministerial. – Harry apontou para trás com o polegar.

- Ah, sim. Um mal necessário nestes tempos. - ela deu de ombros fingindo que as pernas não tremiam. – Ao menos de acordo com Gabriel McGregor.

"Ah, meu Deus, ele está lindo demais."

- Então... – ela não encontrou as palavras.

- Então... – ele repetiu do mesmo jeito sem graça.

- Pensei em você no seu aniversário. – ela se ouviu dizer antes que pudesse raciocinar. Na verdade pensava nele o tempo todo.

Ele a olhou como se estivesse surpreso.

- Pensei sim. – ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Não pude te mandar sequer um bilhete... Seu modo de se esconder tem sido eficaz. Mas estive o dia todo te desejando tudo de bom. Tudo o que você merece.

Harry baixou a vista se sentindo tocado pelo carinho dos olhos dela. E pensar que a afastara, que a deixara disponível para qualquer outro... Quase se arrependeu de seus pensamentos imbecis quando a viu acompanhada. Quase.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu brevemente. – Maioridade...

- É verdade, até que enfim vai poder fazer um coisa que nunca fez antes... – ela implicou com um sorriso. - Magia sem supervisão.

Harry se manteve calado, de um jeito estranho, e Celina tentou insistir numa conversa amena, que afastasse a onda de constrangimento que surgiu entre os dois.

- Tem andado muito ocupado? – ela disse enquanto tentava parar de olhar para ele feito boba.

- Ainda não. E você? Muito tempo enfiada na Sede? – ele usou um tom de voz que ela conhecia muito bem. Tinha algo o incomodando.

- É... puro tédio.

- Mesmo?

- Liberdade Cassada. – ela juntou os pulsos como se estivesse algemada. – Prisioneira novamente e sem direito à fiança.

- Mas dessa vez acompanhada.

- Ãh... É, vovó está comigo. – ela disse incerta.

- Vovó? – ele falhou em soar despreocupado. – Apenas "vovó"?

- Não entendi. – ela juntou as sobrancelhas em confusão.

- Claro que não. Qual é mesmo o "auror-carteiro"? – ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. – O que não pára de dançar com você, ou o que não pára de babar no seu vestido?

Ela sorriu para os pés não podendo evitar estar gostando de saber que ele estava mesmo com dor-de-cotovelo.

- Até você tem que admitir... é um belo vestido.

- Não é mau. – ele a olhou de cima a baixo sem disfarçar, pela primeira vez. – Podia ser um saco de linho, você ficaria bem em qualquer coisa.

- Essa é a parte em que eu agradeço? – ela parou de sorrir. – Eu gastei um bocado de tempo me arrumando, sabe?

- Se você diz... – ele estava realmente emburrado.

Ela bufou, revirando os olhos pra cima.

- Anda. Olha pra mim. – ela o encarou até que ele satisfizesse seu desejo. – Você nem precisa me cumprimentar direito, pode me tratar como se mal me conhecesse, como se nunca tivesse enfiado a língua na minha boca, mas eu preciso de um elogio de verdade. Eu mereço um. Nunca, nem no baile de inverno, nem quando minha avó ganhou a comenda de bruxa de primeira ordem, eu me arrumei deste jeito. E vem você e me diz que tanto faz ser um saco de linho? – ela entreabriu a boca magoada.

- Você nunca se importou com isso. Pra que tanto empenho agora?

- Hããã... Pra seduzir o sr. Weasley? O que você acha? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura perdendo a paciência.

- Você está ficando com algum deles? – Harry disparou antes que pudesse se conter.

A garota se aquietou, apenas absorvendo por alguns momentos o comentário infeliz dele.

- Você é mesmo muito burro quando quer. Repete comigo bem devagar, – ela balançou a mão regendo a citação. – "Não fui feliz. Prometo melhorar."

Ele ignorou a tirada.

- Fiz uma pergunta. Quero saber se você está ficando com algum dos dois aurores.

- Só tem um auror me acompanhando. O outro é apenas um funcionário do ministério. – ela evitou responder deliberadamente. – E você deixou de ter o privilégio de me fazer perguntas como esta.

Celina notou Harry apertar os punhos de raiva e sorriu satisfeita.

- Este Jason... você está ficando? – ele se aproximou irritado. – Diz.

- Não vou dizer nada. – ela levantou o queixo comprando a briga.

- Me provocar não é boa idéia. – ele tinha os olhos escuros e disparando chispas. – Não mesmo.

- E que direito você tem de me cobrar qualquer coisa? Fala, Harry? Que direito?

- Não se faça de boba, você sabe o que eu sinto por você.

- Não, eu não sei. Não de verdade. Ciúme pra mim só quer dizer posse. É isso? Você acha que é meu dono?

Harry desviou os olhos e andou de um lado para o outro, despenteando ainda mais o cabelo. E finalmente parou, resignado.

- Eu gosto de você. – laconizou.

- Você também gosta de pudim de caramelo. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem facilitar.

Ele suspirou jogando os olhos para cima.

- Se você me dissesse que está com outro eu ficaria chateado. – ele fitou o olhar reticente dela. - Tudo bem, eu provavelmente ficaria furioso, arrasado, destruído, pode escolher. Mas consequentemente seria mais fácil te esquecer. – ele confessou um pensamento incômodo.

Ela mordeu os lábios com força. Então ele queria mesmo lhe esquecer.

- Era o que estava fazendo com Gabrielle Delacour? Me esquecendo?

Estavam entrando em terreno minado e Harry fez um gesto confuso, que por omissão, não dizia nada.

Para Celina aquilo funcionou como afirmação.

- Não tente jogar pra cima de mim a responsabilidade de estarmos separados. Mas se quer mesmo ficar livre, posso ajudar. – ela lhe lançou um olhar mau. - Eu estou ficando com o Jason, sim. Está sendo um bom passatempo na sede da Ordem. Todo aquele tempo sozinha... você entende. E depois estou pensando em ficar com o Bill Weasley, hoje ou assim que ele voltar da lua-de-mel, tanto faz. Você sabe como adoro me atirar pra cima do primeiro que aparece. - ela franziu a testa com desprezo. - Quer saber, Potter? Você é muito estúpido. E muito idiota. Você não merece esse vestido, não merece minha paciência e muito menos o meu tempo. Quanto a me esquecer, me faça esse imeeenso favor.

- Celina! – ele segurou o braço dela sem deixá-la sair do seu lado.

- Me solta. – ela falou num tom calmo. Calmo demais pra ser verdadeiro.

- É lindo. A coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

- O quê? – ela tentou puxar o braço sem sucesso. – Sua enorme ignorância?

- O vestido, o cabelo, tudo. – ele a segurou pela cintura com o outro braço. – A metade do tempo em que a gente ficou junto eu passei me desculpando. E errando de novo. Parece que agora não é diferente...

- Desculpa. – ele pôs uns olhos de cachorro pidão sobre ela. – Não estou tendo nada com ninguém e nem poderia. Já está sendo o inferno sem você.

- Você tem o pior gênio que eu já conheci. – ela falou séria. – E já conheci um monte deles. Quanto ao inferno, foi você quem decidiu viver nele.

Os dois ficaram se olhando sem que nenhum tomasse a iniciativa de se afastar.

- Tem razão, talvez fosse melhor você ir. Antes que eu faça outra burrada. – ele pressionou sua cintura com os dedos.

- É só devolver meu braço. – ela tentou continuar dura, mesmo com os olhos perdidos que ele punha nela.

Mas ele fez o contrário, e em vez de solta-la juntou seus corpos sem dificuldade.

- Eu faria, se você devolvesse minha paz. – e deixando o bom senso de lado ele a beijou.

Ela levou a mão e o empurrou pelo ombro, mas foi uma resistência simbólica, quando viu estava com os braços enlaçados em Harry, o puxando pelo pescoço com força.

No instante em que as bocas se tocaram a mágica de costume aconteceu. Esqueceram atritos, palavras tortas. Não havia mais nada, apenas um lapso no tempo. Um momento de trégua que eles sabiam que terminaria, mas que por isso mesmo devia ser aproveitado da maneira mais intensa.

Enroscados como visgo-do-diabo, se alguém os pegasse daquele jeito teriam que dar boas explicações. Mas e daí?

- Quarenta dias... – ele sussurrou em meio ao beijo. – Sem você.

- Quarenta e dois dias, doze horas, um zilhão de segundos. – ela ofegou em concordância, querendo ele de novo.– Podia jurar que é um século. Mais, Harry...

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes.

Seu corpo estava praticamente fora do chão. Carregado para dentro da cascata formada pela rama do velho Salgueiro.

- Senti sua falta. – ele falou sem parar de beijá-la. – Senti demais. Seu cheiro, seu gosto.

Ela deixou que ele dissesse todas aquelas coisas deliciosas de se ouvir, se abandonou ao simples prazer de poder enfiar as mãos dentro do cabelo negro e bagunçado. Respirar o perfume dele, sentir que ele lhe pertencia novamente.

- Você não está me apertando o suficiente. – ela murmurou sentindo que agora de fato os dois desafiavam as leis da física, ocupando o mesmo espaço.

A mente de Harry vagava por idéias malucas de como o gosto pungente da saudade se torna bom quando se tem nos braços a pessoa que se ama.

Foi quando foram descobertos.

- Celina...

A voz foi baixa, mas os dois jovens se largaram imediatamente. Do outro lado da cascata de folhas, a uma distância respeitosa, Florência Lux estava virada de lado, como se não desejasse invadir a privacidade do casal.

- Mãe... – a garota ajeitou os cabelos muito encabulada.

Harry só queria que um precipício se abrisse a seus pés.

- Temos que ir, meu bem. Seu pai está me esperando na Sede.

- Ah, sim... estou indo.

- Se despeça de Harry por mim. Eu o faria, mas não quero constrangê-lo... ainda mais – Florência se afastou indo na direção de Remus Lupin e Jason Connor, parados bem mais distantes.

Harry teria dito algo à sogra se sua voz funcionasse. Se virou para Celina que continha um riso nervoso com as duas mãos na boca.

- Desculpa...

- Desculpa? – o rapaz indagou espantado. – Sua mãe existe? Qualquer outra teria me espancado... – ele colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, hiperventilando.

- Te disse que ela era especial. – Celina tentava engolir as risadas. – Não pegou a fila da cegueira, onde colocam vendas nos olhos de todas as mães. Ela é realista, Harry. Ela foi namorada do Sirius, pelo amor de Deus! Não quero nem imaginar o que os dois faziam na época.

Os dois permaneceram se recuperando do susto, até que finalmente se encararam.

- Quando eu te vejo de novo? – foi Celina quem fez a pergunta crucial. A pergunta que iria definir se aquilo fora um simples descontrole ou uma volta real.

- Celina... Nada mudou. Os problemas continuam...

Ela esperou, sem ajudá-lo.

- Tudo continua como antes.

- Separados? – ela pediu a confirmação.

- Você não entende, sempre esteve cercada de amor e proteção. Não sabe o peso de se sentir culpado... De ser responsável pela morte de alguém querido.

- Talvez esteja certo, mas pelo menos tenho a coragem de assumir os riscos. Porque pra mim vale a pena.

- Queria que fosse tão simples. – ela jamais compreenderia que para ele tudo estaria bem desde que ela estivesse em segurança. – Mas nada é tão fácil.

- É sua última palavra? – ele nunca entenderia o quanto ela seria capaz de enfrentar por ele.

- Este... sentimento nunca devia ter acontecido.

Aquilo a enfureceu de tal forma, que onde antes só se enxergava amor e saudade, era agora tomado por uma fúria sem tamanho.

- Adivinha só, Potter, aconteceu. Seja este sentimento qual for. Aprenda a viver com o fato e enquanto não consegue... apenas me deixe em paz.

Ela ainda o encarou por breves momentos antes de grunhir alguma coisa ininteligível e ir embora.

Harry ficou para trás, sentindo uma imensa vontade de bater com a cabeça no tronco do salgueiro. Repetidamente.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron e Hermione estavam sendo de uma ajuda fundamental para encontrar as últimas Horcruxes, andavam procurando juntos estando próximos do que prometia ser uma pista quente. Harry lhes fez prometer que se afastariam imediatamente se as coisas se tornassem mais perigosas. Mas este afastamento seria natural quando as férias de ambos chegassem ao fim. Hogwarts seria reaberta para poucas dezenas de alunos. O assassinato de Dumbledore assustara demais a comunidade bruxa, e a própria Minerva McGonagall, agora diretora, afirmara estar surpresa com o número de alunos, que acreditara ser bem menor.

Era uma questão de dias. Então Harry voltaria a ficar sozinho com sua missão.

Desde que saíra da casa dos Dursley, ele vinha se alojando aqui e ali, nunca permanecendo mais de uma semana no mesmo lugar. Isto, junto à busca incessante pelas Horcruxes o estava deixando a beira da exaustão. E foi neste estado e embaixo de um forte temporal que se viu adentrando a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, convocado para a primeira reunião que assistiria como membro efetivo e bruxo adulto.

Ao divisar a silhueta da casa, recortada contra a cortina de chuva, uma só lembrança o assaltou. Sirius. Já fazia muito tempo.

Com a morte de Dumbledore havia outro fiel do esconderijo e foi preciso que Harry ouvisse o endereço da boca de seu acompanhante, Remus Lupin para poder entrar.

Quando bateram a porta foi aberta por uma jovem mulher de aspecto muito vivo.

- Entrem antes que se afoguem. - Tonks deu um largo sorriso para a figura encharcada dos dois.

Ela já os esperava com grandes toalhas aquecidas nas mãos.

- Sei que existem feitiços de secagem, mas não me ocorreu nenhum. – ela encolheu os ombros a guisa de explicação.

Eles agarraram as toalhas avidamente e se secaram na medida do possível, Harry não deixando de reparar no modo carinhoso da auror passar os dedos pelos cabelos molhados do ex-professor. Lupin parecia mais jovem do que na época em que o conheceu. Ainda esfarrapado mas com um brilho especial nos olhos. Tinha ouvido que os dois estavam morando juntos. Devia ser verdade que o amor rejuvenesce.

Ao lançar um olhar cuidadoso ao redor, Harry notou que o aspecto do sobrado estava muito diferente de quando o padrinho fora obrigado a se esconder ali. A casa permanecia sombria, mas muito limpa e organizada, denunciando que mais que um QG de batalha, o Largo Grimmauld, 12 era o lar de alguém.

Quando seguiram para a cozinha, local de todas as reuniões da Ordem, Harry viu uma figura pela porta aberta da sala-de-estar. Remus e Tonks, espiando o que o fizera estacar, trocaram um breve olhar entre si e lhe deixaram providencialmente a sós.

Sentada num sofá, com uma perna jogada por cima do braço de couro, estava a pessoa que o fizera adiar ao máximo sua ida até o lugar. Tinha o rosto enterrado atrás de um imenso livro de capa púrpura com letras antiquadas e desbotadas, "Como Fazer Sangrar – Guia contra os inimigos". Ele não fez sequer um movimento, mas olhos violeta o espiaram por cima da borda. Celina abaixou o livro o fitando sem interesse.

- Oi, Harry. – disse num tom corriqueiro, como se sempre o visse por lá.

- Oi... – ele estranhou a fria recepção.

- Bem vindo ao lar, eu acho.

- Não é meu lar. É só uma casa velha.

- É verdade, - ela riu sem alegria. – mas é sua. Estão te esperando...

- Você não vai participar?

- De jeito nenhum. – ela respondeu sem nenhum resquício de interesse, como se o encontro não lhe despertasse atenção. – Mas boa sorte com os dragões.

Ele ia perguntar o que queria dizer quando ela o dispensou.

- Legal te ver. – Celina imergiu para dentro do livro sem maiores cerimônias.

Não que estivesse esperando que ela se jogasse sobre ele, mas podia ao menos mostrar alguma emoção. Mesmo raiva. Ele tinha se desacostumado com o tratamento glacial que ela sabia dar.

Sem ter outro remédio, Harry se encaminhou cabisbaixo para a cozinha, percebendo que a maioria da Ordem já tinha chegado. Estavam quase todos presentes e alguns rostos diferentes engrossavam a fila de bruxos que apertavam sua mão.

Entre as caras novas estavam Alexander Magnus, funcionário do alto escalão do Ministério e Duncan Travis, que embora calvo tinha uma semelhança espantosa com seu filho, Benjamin. Harry seguiu com as saudações, muito frias em se tratando de Jason Connor, não deixando de notar que Lilith Lux conversava com Slughorn a um canto. As coisas estavam mudando... até o velho Slug se aliando à Ordem...

- Bem, parece que agora estão todos aqui. – Alexander Magnus se levantou pedindo silêncio. Era um bruxo alto e grisalho, de compleição forte, e imponente o suficiente para fazer todos se calarem no mesmo minuto.

- Como sabem, Minerva McGonagall está muito ocupada com o breve reinício das aulas e encarregou a mim e à nossa querida amiga e atual anfitriã de conduzir esta reunião. Podemos começar, Lilith? – ele pediu a concordância para a avó de Celina.

- Não entendi muito bem o objetivo desta reunião, mas foi uma decisão da maioria. Portanto, acho que podemos dar início ao que quer que seja. – foram as únicas frases de Lilith que Harry escutou durante todo o tempo.

Quando soube que Ron e Hermione ficariam de fora do encontro, Harry estranhou, mas pensou que seria por questão de segurança. Os amigos ficaram indignadíssimos e o fizeram prometer relatar tudo o que seria dito. Entretanto, após as palavras secas de Lilith e os primeiros assuntos gerais da reunião, ficou claro que o objetivo principal do grupo era sondá-lo. Celina lhe desejara sorte com os dragões, agora via por que.

Alguns bruxos levemente curiosos, outros francamente agressivos, tentaram por todos os meios fazê-lo relatar onde estivera com Dumbledore, o que andava fazendo, vagando sozinho e sem proteção. E o mais importante, o que sabia e eles não. Havia um mistério e queriam que fosse esclarecido. Harry se resignou a responder o que podia, o que era muito pouco, e entendeu que sua perseverança em não satisfazer as dúvidas geraria intensas reações. Embora muitos apoiassem seus motivos, Lupin assentira discretamente com a cabeça, outros pareceram extremamente irritados. Então ele fez o que sabia melhor. Ficou firme.

Uma, duas horas de interrogatório. De velado a hostil. Ele estava prestes a perder as estribeiras quando Lilith, com o apoio de Alexander, deu por encerrada a reunião.

Enquanto todos saíam, a bruxa colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e falou baixo:

- Não vá ainda, vou preparar algo para você. – ela o fitou com intensos olhos azuis. – Sem perguntas. Você aturou bastante por hoje.

Ela era diferente da filha, diferente da neta. Algo no jeito da mulher o fazia crer que possuía a vivência de muitas gerações, como se fosse mais velha do que aparentava. Cada uma das Gryffindor tinha uma personalidade distinta. Enquanto Florência era delicadeza e tato, Lilith era séria, mais dura e irônica a seu modo. Harry não classificaria Celina como uma simples mistura das duas, ela era muito mais. Mas de certo modo a moça parecia ter o físico da mãe e o espírito da avó.

Depois da refeição com Lupin, Tonks, Jason e suas "anfitriãs", Harry se viu aceitando a sugestão de que deveria permanecer por algum tempo ali. Apesar de negar, jamais teria aceitado a estadia se a frieza de Celina não o afrontasse. Teve que aturar a garota conversando em perfeita intimidade com Connor enquanto o tratava como se fosse um enfeite de mesa. Ela que durante o jantar não lhe dirigira uma só palavra, não trocara um único olhar, agora o fitava assombrada.

Harry sorriu numa maldade satisfeita e se serviu pela segunda vez. Fazia tempo que não tinha tanto apetite.

Não foi apenas para espicaçar que resolveu ficar. A casa não lhe trazia boas recordações. Mas estava exausto, frustrado com as investigações e o recém terminado interrogatório. Precisava desesperadamente descansar. Sempre podia se arrepender no dia seguinte, mas no momento a casa ainda era o local mais seguro da Grã-Bretanha. Olhos violetas exasperados não tinham nada haver com a resolução. Não mesmo.

Em poucos dias de convivência o comportamento de Celina não havia se alterado. Estudava com Lilith, treinava com Connor e o resto do tempo dividia suas atenções com livros esdrúxulos e Bast. Esta última tinha se apegado tanto a Harry que passava mais tempo no seu colo do que no da própria dona.

- Traidora. – Celina dizia entredentes quando via a gata abandonar seus braços e ir se aconchegar satisfeita junto ao bruxo de olhos verdes.

Devia ser algum tipo de maldição, porque evidentemente até sua gata se apaixonara por ele. Se estivesse se sentindo bem humorada poderia arriscar fazer alguma piada com o assunto. Mas por trás das cortinas estava realmente emburrada. Que diabos ele fazia ali? Tudo bem que era seguro, mas, francamente, parecia ser só para lhe irritar. Ter o doce preferido ao alcance dos dedos e não poder provar.

Era mais um motivo para ser grata a Jason. Eles costumavam conversar até bem tarde, quando terminavam os treinamentos e os outros já tinham ido dormir. Era quando o amigo a aconselhava a ser firme, manter a cabeça fira e "aconteça o que for, por favor, não o azare." Jason já tinha impedido que estuporasse Harry por duas vezes, de pura exasperação.

Foram os sons de uma conversa surreal que lhe tiraram de sua poltrona preferida. Ela se esgueirou até o segundo andar e apreciou uma verdadeira Babel provocada por Drusila Black em sua pintura falante.

Diante da insana bruxa estavam Harry e Jason, confabulando contra a tela.

- Não agüento mais os berros dessa velha louca. É só me ver que começa a chuva de gentilezas. – Jason fitou o retrato, seriamente tentado a esmurrá-lo. – Alguém tem que fazer algo a respeito.

- Moody tentou... e nada.

- Alastor Moody? Se ele não conseguiu então já era.

- Não tem jeito de tirar. – Harry retrucou secamente. – Tem um feitiço adesivo muito bom, magia nenhuma teve efeito.

- Pra tudo tem um meio.

Os dois se viraram para Celina, que chegara de mansinho, sem ser percebida.

- Pelo menos é o que um antigo amigo costumava dizer. – ela inclinou a cabeça de lado analisando atentamente a Sra Black.

- _Bruxa imunda! Confraternizando com o inimigo!_ – o retrato babava para a impassível garota.

- E se magia não resolve... – ela olhou de soslaio para Harry. - Pode me emprestar de novo seu canivete?

Sem compreender, mas conhecendo a mente tortuosa da moça, Harry convocou o canivete no malão e o entregou a ela.

- Senhora Black? – Celina se aproximou do quadro com os olhos miudinhos – A senhora já foi apresentada ao Jason aqui? – colocou a mão sobre o ombro do auror.

Os dois fizeram caretas sem entender aonde ela queria chegar. Fazer uma apresentação polida não acalmaria a bruxa encarquilhada.

- Ele nasceu trouxa, sabe. Mestiço. – então se inclinou mais confidencialmente. – Sangue sujo.

A mulher ficou tão enfurecida que parecia estar tendo uma síncope.

- _SANGUE IMUNDO! SUJO! EMPORCALHANDO A CASA DE MEUS ANCESTRAIS!_

- Pode me emprestar sua mão, Jason? – Celina deu um sorrisinho para o amigo. – Não vai doer nada.

O auror levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, mas como ela continuasse a pestanejar candidamente, ele suspirou como se dissesse, "veja lá".

Celina apertou a lâmina contra a palma da mão, que se abriu num corte superficial. E então pressionou a palma suja de sangue contra a espantada velha.

Em menos de um segundo a Sra Black correra dali praguejando palavrões que se imaginava que uma "dama de sangue puro" jamais pudesse saber.

- É melhor isto ter algum sentido, Mac. Não gosto muito de desperdiçar meu sangue. – Jason fechava o corte com a varinha.

- Homem de pouca fé. - e com um sorriso mais largo ela apenas passou a mesma lâmina pelo contorno da tela, a arrancando facilmente da moldura.

- Como você fez isso? – Harry tinha o mesmo semblante atônito de Jason.

- Inteligência privilegiada. – a bruxa piscou um olho, enrolando a pintura. – A sra Black só precisava sair da tela. A megera odiava trouxas, foi só somar dois e dois. Não sei como vocês nunca imaginaram isso.

Ela entregou o rolo à Jason, devolveu o canivete à Harry e dando um olhar muito Celina, deu as costas para ambos.

Depois deste dia, Celina ficou mais tranqüila na presença de Harry. Embora o próprio pensasse ver constantemente a curva de um sorriso presunçoso nos cantos da boca dela. Mesmo assim só voltaram a se falar realmente no dia de uma inusitada visita.

Estava aproveitando o calor da lareira enquanto assistia de viés, Celina lançar olhares ressentidos à Bast, largada em seu colo, quando ouviram o chamado de Lilith Lux.

- Celina, venha aqui! Você também, Harry!

Eles se levantaram e a garota bufou, resmungando entediada algo que soou como "O que eu fiz agora."

- Andem! Tenho uma surpresa pra encher seu dia. – e Lilith baixou a voz, mas não tanto que não pudesse ser entendida. - Encher literalmente.

Antes que alcançassem a porta da cozinha, uma risada que parecia um ribombar de um trovão atravessou as próprias paredes, uma dessas risadas tão satisfeitas que fazia os outros abrirem sorrisos contagiados, uma risada que fez Celina sentir um arrepio agradável subir pelas costas enquanto abria a porta, apressada..

- Tio Silus! – a bruxa arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca num sorriso rasgado.

Um velho bruxo, com a pele branca parecida com um fino pergaminho, ria escandalosamente na ponta da mesa.

Quando a sobrinha neta se atirou em seus braços, Tarsilus McGregor agradeceu à Merlin por estar sentado.

- Pelas barbas de Netuno! Onde foi parar a pequena diabinha? – ele a afastou analisando seu rosto dum jeito estupefato. – Estão te dando fermento?

- E o senhor está tomando poção para rejuvenescer? – ela sorriu numa alegria audaciosa.– Tinha rugas a mais da última vez...

- Hum. Coisas do amor. – ele cochichou fazendo Lilith revirar os olhos.

- Não me admiraria se Tarsilus resolvesse se apaixonar pela milésima vez... no ano. – a despeito do comentário, a voz da bruxa de belos cabelos cor de chumbo parecia mais divertida que reprovadora.

- Adivinhe de onde eu venho? – ele falou, aparentemente sem fazer caso do comentário.

- Júpiter? – para Celina, vindo de Silus, tudo era possível.

- Suíça. – ele piscou. – Phelícia manda lembranças. – e baixou o tom de voz. – e uma garrafa que eu não entregaria se não soubesse que já é maior de idade.

Celina pulou de contentamento ao receber a carta da prima. A abriu imediatamente se esquecendo de perguntar pelo "presente". E Silus não a lembrou tampouco.

- E quanto a você, Luxy, devia seguir meu exemplo. - o velho brincou. – Com dois pretendentes mais que satisfatórios te rondando...

- Tarsilus! – Lilith esbravejou. – Além de velho, fofoqueiro!

- O quê? – uma luz curiosa se acendeu no rosto de Celina, a carta pendendo esquecida entre as mãos. – Dois pretendentes? Como... Ah, tio Silus, conte tudo!

- Hã? – ele perguntou coçando a cabeça com um ar distraído que não ficaria mau em Luna Lovegood.

- Os pretendentes! – Celina ergueu uma sobrancelha para o rosto impassível da avó. – Não seja mau...

- Eu disse isso? – Tarsilus abanou a cabeça tristemente. – Não me recordo. O cérebro já não é o mesmo...

- Muito conveniente... – ela apertou os olhos violeta em duas minúsculas fendas.

- Assumindo a decrepitude, Silus? – Lilith alfinetou, com a expressão voltando a ficar satisfeita.

- Hey, este reencontro merece um brinde! Você não teria um pouco de rum, Luxy? – o "velho decrépito" saiu pela tangente, dando pulinhos de animação sobre a cadeira.

- Tarsilus, se este bafo de bebida aumentar, fique sabendo que a casa pode explodir.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, Luxy, você está se tornando uma velha. Viva e deixe viver.

- Silus, eu sou velha. O que devia te inspirar a entender que o mesmo já aconteceu com você... Há mais de trinta anos.

Todos começaram a rir e Tarsilus abanou a mão com um "Bah!" e tirou do bolso interno das vestes um frasquinho de metal polido, sorvendo um longo e ruidoso gole.

Só então os olhinhos azuis do velho esquadrinharam os presentes se detendo demoradamente em Harry, ainda parado sob o umbral da porta.

- Ainda não fomos apresentados, meu jovem. – ele estendeu a mão que Harry se apressou em apertar, sorrindo de lado. – Tarsilus Pelágius McGregor, decrépito, mas ainda vivo. – ele piscou.

Era positivamente fácil gostar o velho McGregor.

- Não deixe ele te enganar, Harry. – Lilith botou os olhos espertos sobre o parente. – A esta altura o velho Silus já está doente de saber quem é você.

- Bem vindo à parte insana da família. – Celina fez um elegante gesto teatral, indicando o tio. – Tio Silus tem a rara habilidade de se lembrar apenas do que lhe é conveniente.

- É impossível tentar ser polido com vocês duas por perto. Onde está Florência quando se precisa dela? – o velho chacoalhou a mão de Harry sem cerimônia. – Como vai, Potter? Ouvi falar muito de você.

- Espero que tenha ouvido falar bem. – Harry sorriu com franca simpatia.

- Ah, sim. – ele respondeu vivamente, um olho posto em Celina. – Depois de dias inteiros com Phelícia, tenho sabido de coisas interessantes.

- Hum... certo. – Harry se encolheu aceitando a xícara de chá que Lilith lhe entregou providencialmente.

- O senhor veio pelo menos por uns dias, não veio? Vai ficar com a gente, né? – Celina atropelou o bruxo com perguntas.

- Ah, diabinha, sinto muito. – ele interrompeu os protestos da garota. – Vim apenas avisar à Luxy. Temos um encontro com Minerva McGonagall em Hogwarts.

- Grande. – ela cruzou os braços fechando o semblante. – Fica dias com Phillys, arruma até uma namorada e além de não ter tempo pra mim ainda quer levar minha avó e me deixar de fato sozinha.

- Quanto drama. – ele puxou o braço de Celina forçando-a a sentar-se ao lado. – Prometo que assim que nossos assuntos estiverem resolvidos, trago Lilith de volta e passo pelo menos uma semana com vocês. – ele olhou de rabo de olho para o outro lado da mesa. – Eu vi isso, Lilith.

A bruxa, que tinha revirado os olhos ante o auto-convite, fez uma cara de desentendida, numa boa imitação do próprio Silus quando se fazia de bobo.

Harry riu, percebendo a veia cômica da mulher, uma herança que tinha visto muitas vezes na neta.

- Então, Celina, - a voz de Silus ribombou. - soube que tirou o retrato de Drusila Black da parede. Não poderia ser mais útil. Drusila não tinha grande coisa a dizer quando estava viva. Imagine depois de ter batido as botas.

- O senhor a conhecia? – Harry perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira.

Pelo rosto de Celina ela também não tinha conhecimento de tal relação.

- Vocês não sabem de nada. – Tarsilus teve outro acesso escandaloso de riso, que terminou em tosse. E a tosse foi sanada com um novo gole do frasquinho.

- Conta, tio... – Celina pediu com a voz melosa. – Por favor...

- Esses olhos... Não há jeito de negar nada, heim? – o velho cutucou em Harry, o deixando muito sem jeito.

- Digamos que a "encantadora" senhora teve planos de se casar com seu garboso tio-avô.

- Tarsilus, você e suas estórias empoeiradas... – Lilith o serviu, sem fazer caso do líquido âmbar que rapidamente escorregou para a xícara de chá.

Mas o velho conseguira uma audiência e agora deleitava a todos com suas estórias, fazendo jus à fama de bom contador de casos.

Já era noite quando Silus se despediu, deixando atrás de si, um ambiente notavelmente mais alegre.

- É sempre assim por onde ele passa. – Celina estava sozinha com Harry, sentados na cozinha já arrumada. – Fica tudo meio que mais leve.

- Faz tempo que não rio tanto.

- Eu sei. Ou imagino.

- Aqueles seus ataques de riso... – Harry fez força para não rir. – Se parecem muito com os dele.

Celina sorriu de lado, aceitando a implicância como um elogio. Embora ele merecesse, ficar sem conversar com Harry estava sendo uma agonia. Ela o observou sorrateiramente e quando viu que ele percebera sua manobra, resolveu voltar a endurecer. Só um pouquinho. Dessa vez ele não teria moleza.

- Queria te dar uma coisa.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, curiosa.

- Já está no meu bolso há alguns dias. Estava esperando a oportunidade. – ele remexeu no bolso do jeans até encontrar o que procurava.

- Queria que ficasse com ele. - Harry deixou algo frio cair sobre a palma aberta da moça.

Ela olhou surpresa para o belo canivete que pertencera à Sirius Black.

- De jeito nenhum. Não posso aceitar, foi presente do Sirius.

- E agora é um presente meu. Pra você. – ele a fitou com carinho. - Você tem precisado dele bem mais que eu. E sabe usar melhor, também. – ele sorriu de lado. - Ele ia gostar.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – ela apertou o objeto reluzente na mão sem saber o que mais a emocionara, o presente ou a saudade que lia no rosto dele.

- Está significando muito pra mim, Harry.

- Que bom. Use-o bem.

Eles se calaram, as mãos sobre a mesa, muito próximas. Celina brincava com o canto do guardanapo e a mão dele caminhou até encontrar a outra ponta.

Era em momentos como aquele que Harry percebia o quanto entre eles era especial. Bastava uma brecha e a velha cumplicidade retornava, como se tivessem acabado de se beijar e agora apenas trocassem impressões sobre o dia. Queria contar a ela sobre a visita à Godric's Hollow, sobre o fio de esperança que carregava de um dia reconstruir o lugar. Ser feliz dentro daquela casa... com ela.

Queria pedir para que ela o esperasse, que não desistisse dele. Sabia que não devia, mas era o que estava quase fazendo.

- Celina. – Jason se apoiou no batente, tamborilando a madeira com os dedos. – Você tem aula, esqueceu?

- Ah, é. – ela puxou a mão rapidamente. – Aula...

- Nada de corpo mole. Quero aquele feitiço de desilusão perfeito para quando Lilith voltar.

- Ela só vai amanhã, Jason. – a moça respondeu com maus modos, mas o rapaz apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Celina ainda abriu a boca para dizer algo à Harry, mas como Jason continuasse esperando, saiu sem proferir um único som.

Harry, que vinha tentando diminuir sua animosidade contra o auror, sentiu suas boas intenções derreterem como gelo sobre o fogo. Naquele momento ele não apenas antipatizava com Jason, ele o odiava.

Eles se despediram da imponente mulher de cabelos chumbo no dia seguinte, escutando as recomendações que toda avó, bruxa ou não, fazia aos netos.

- Pode deixar, vó. Vou me alimentar direito, dormir na hora certa e prometo não abrir a porta para estranhos.

- Vá sossegada, Lilth. Não vai faltar ajuda, mas quando a casa estiver vazia, eu cuido das crianças. – Jason sorriu debochado, recebendo em retorno uma careta de Celina e um olhar nada amistoso de Harry.

Com a memória ainda fresca pela interrupção na noite passada e pelas risadas que ouviu vindas da sala de treino improvisada, Harry não se conteve, e assim que Lilith deixou a casa, interceptou Celina na beira da escada.

- Você pode me fazer um favor? – Harry puxou sua manga suavemente.

- Com licença. – Jason os deixou sozinhos, mas Harry estava pouco se importando se ele escutasse.

- Não tenho nenhum direito de pedir, Celina, mas gostaria que se afastasse dele. Pelo menos enquanto eu estiver aqui.

- Jason? – ela franziu os olhos começando a entender onde a conversa podia chegar. – Não acredito que estamos tendo essa conversa de novo. Ele tem me ensinado magia, Harry. Tem conversado comigo. Tirando minha avó é a única pessoa que tem me dado atenção por semanas a fio.

- Eu não pediria se não fosse importante.

- Você está sendo cruel.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Estou sim. Achei que conseguiria, mas não está dando certo nós dois debaixo do mesmo teto.

- O teto é seu, pode me mandar embora quando quiser. – antes que ele se pronunciasse contra, ela puxou a manga, magoada. – Até hoje fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance por você. Mas me afastar do Jason... isso eu não vou fazer.

Ela começou a subir as escadas rapidamente, fazendo as últimas cabeças de Elfos se desprenderem da parede, tal a raiva em que se encontrava.

- Banque o cruel se quiser, mas não às minhas custas.

Lá do alto, uma porta estrondou.

- Ah, bruxinha... – ele fitou o topo das escadas, desanimado. – Não deixe ninguém tomar meu lugar na sua vida.

Mas é o que aconteceria, não é? Não se tratava de um relacionamento físico, mas Jason já começara a preencher o espaço de intimidade que ele deixara vazio. Harry soube assim que os viu juntos, risadas e confidências. Mais um pouco e a distância seria irreversível. Mais um pouco e seria tarde demais.

Ele deixaria acontecer? Era a pergunta que não calava e que não o deixaria dormir àquela noite. Sem saber, ele tinha acabado de tomar uma decisão.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: **Êiiita!: Se sentindo a última bolacha calipso do pacote. A mandíbula caiu e não voltou pro lugar (Georgea com a carinha linda, desfigurada de emoção). Nunca esperei tanto apoio no Floreios. Cruzes! Que povo simpático! (Simpático não, que é igual a "bonitinho"). Que povo IRADO!!!! Estou tendo uma resposta pra lá de satisfatória, principalmente dos rapazes (ai que chato). Mas voltando a Terra... Cês não tem noção do quanto isso incentiva a escrever e, of course, a postar mais depressa. Amei cada review e continuo escrevendo alucinadamente (mas de forma não linear).

E para os fofuxos do fanfiction e 3V, nada de cara feia, vocês sabem que os amo. **NO **

Muuuuuuuuito obrigada. (Miss Sissentindo acenando sorridente do carro alegórico).

Escutei a frase do início numa conferência e não sei a quem pertence. No contexto se referia a crianças, mas cabe bem neste capítulo.

Desde já desculpa as respostas gigantes, e _andiamos_:

**Lívia:** A nobreza Grifinória é o cúmulo! Abaixo o bom-mocismo! Uma injeção se Sonserina JÁ! PS: uma maluca sempre reconhece a outra (estamos em casa), e valeu o "merchan"(veramente emocionada c/ o carinho). E pode inflar este ego (já pensou em escrever uma fic? Idéias interessantes não iam te faltar.)

**Luana:** Num chora flor... Podia ser pior (ops!). Os que viverem verão. Mas prometo uma coisa muito boa na próxima. Brigada pelo apoio (Tenho uma amiga c/ o mesmo nome e acho que toda Luana é gente boa. É sina do nome, só pode).

**Anderson:** Quase morri de rir do seu segundo recado. Tipo assim: Faz a Luna parar de chorar, pô! E anda logo com a att, caramba! (Georgea faz que sim escondida atrás da cadeira). Ok, tristeza não é mesmo o natural da Luna, apenas necessário no momento. Dias melhores virão, e piores tbém. Beijão Tigrão (adorei o nick do e-mail), continue aí! E vicia mesmo que eu gosto.

**Fernando:** Atendendo a seu pedido, atualizei! E em resposta à enrolação na NC: Eu sei que ta demoradoo! Num mata eu nãão! Paciência e muito Lexotan nesta hora. A recompensa não tarda (não mesmo). Brigada pelo revieeeew!! Beijooo! Te espero de novoooo!!!

**Pedro James**: Peter, seu recado me encheu a bola. Achava que os rapazes não iam se identificar com esta fic... meio melosa, vai. Independentemente do que gostam de ler, a resposta masculina tem me dado ânimo pra escrever as cenas de ação. Vâmu ver o que vira (cruze os dedos comigo). Super-Mega-Beijo.

**Macah: **Entendo seu ponto de vista, acontece que para o Harry se os dois ficassem juntos por mais tempo iam demonstrar que entre eles não é só um namorico sem importância, o risco seria dobrado (e não seria?). Mais ou menos como matar dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. Também tem o fato dele sempre perder as pessoas que mais ama, igualzinho a ela, só que a cabeça dele funciona diferente (Celina cresceu rodeada de amor, tem mais esperança). Fico contente que esteja acompanhando e opinando. E quanto à rapidez na att... nem eu sei, tem cap que toma vida própria e me obriga a teclar até ficar com LER(deza), já outros não saem nem à porretada. Beijos mil.

**Ninguém: **Esta é a primeira vez que recebo um recado de Ninguém. E que respondo. Querido Nin, obrigada pelo incentivo e pelas palavras elogiosas. Estou tentando postar logo, mas me enrolei num trecho do próximo cap, daí a demora. Ninguém merece (Sem trocadilhos). Bjos.

**Mary:** Miga! Você voltou do mundo dos estudos?(Visualizando Mary emergindo dum oceano de livros e apostilas). Espero ter dado tudo certo. Como sempre me dando todo apoio, heim? Super beijo, estava com saudades.

Vou ficando por aqui, que estou muito pentelha.

Beijo e inté.

Georgea

**PS: Sei não, tem uma mosquinha me dizendo que o próximo cap pode vir antes do que imaginam. Será?**

**Huuum... faço suspense? Posto no Natal? Depois do Carnaval?**

**Alguma sugestão? **


	15. Agora e Sempre Mais

Capítulo 15

Agora e Sempre Mais

"_Veja o brilho dos meus olhos,_

_e o tremor nas minhas mãos."_

_Gonzaguinha_

O processo pelo qual se toma uma decisão nunca é o mesmo, nunca vem só. Sempre há conseqüências. Decisões algumas vezes vêm como um estalo, um clic de sinapses que transforma pensamentos desconexos em pura lógica e depois ação. Outras vezes acontecem timidamente, como um sol que tenta espreitar por trás de nuvens cerradas de inverno. Nestes casos a ação pode acabar acontecendo quando não é mais necessária. É o famoso ditado: Tarde demais.

Era o que tinha acontecido?

Quando Harry acordou no dia seguinte pensou em ir embora, mas não fez as malas. Pensou em se esconder no quarto, mas desceu muito cedo para o café-da-manhã. Decidiu não prestar atenção ao redor, mas procurou por todo o dia o movimento suave que caracterizava Celina.

Ele tinha deixado o momento passar?

Durante três dias a rotina se repetiu, e durante três dias eles mal se viram. Quando se esbarravam pelos corredores ele não via descaso nela, não via qualquer tentativa de desdém ou frieza calculada, mas o que via era ainda pior. Parecia que a moça simplesmente tinha desistido dele.

Harry ficou acordado naquela noite. Pensando no rumo que as coisas tomaram. Quis conversar com Celina, mas não teve disposição para procurá-la, ela o evitava o máximo que podia, nem estava comparecendo às refeições. Ele havia jantado àquela noite unicamente com Jason e Lupin, este último, percebendo o clima estranho no ar, não se demorou em ir para casa.

Agora, com as luzes apagadas e as sombras formando desenhos estranhos nas paredes, ele pensava em como decidir sua vida de uma vez por todas. Horcruxes, Celina, Horcruxes, Celina, Celina, Celina. Ele não conseguiria se concentrar em sua missão enquanto não resolvesse a questão mais urgente.

Escutou um ruído vindo do corredor, e ao entreabrir a porta viu o quarto de Celina, mais a frente do seu, com a porta aberta. Ouviu passos leves descendo as escadas e supôs que ela fazia uma visita noturna à cozinha.

Devia procurá-la? Tentar dormir? Dar um tiro na cabeça? Se atirou na cama remoendo a última opção. Harry negociava com sua consciência. Não faria mal espreita-la, faria?

"Tarde demais. Você sabe que não pode.", sua consciência martelava.

Tarde demais... Se era verdade, então porque tinha se levantado da cama e mandado o juízo ficar quieto?

Ele podia dar muitas explicações fajutas, mas a verdade era uma só. Tinha finalmente tomado ciência de sua decisão. E ela nunca lhe parecera tão certa.

Sua consciência perdeu a batalha, entretanto, quando ele entreabriu a porta, ela o alertou num último murmúrio que aquele seria um erro pelo qual pagaria muito caro.

Se fosse, ele estava disposto a pagar.

Celina já tinha subido as escadas e passava por sua porta, alheia a qualquer batalha mental, quando Harry, respirando profundamente, a chamou de volta.

- Celina! – ele a viu pular com o susto, um copo d'água se espatifando no chão. – Calma, sou eu.

- Harry? – ela colocou a mão sobre o coração disparado. – Merlin! Você quase me fez acordar toda a casa.

- Desculpe. Mas seu amigo não acordaria nem com um trombone ao pé do ouvido. – ele olhou para os cacos e para os pés descalços da moça, o som dos roncos de Jason soando fortes por uma porta fechada. – Fique quieta, tem vidro por toda parte.

- Nada que um "reparo" não resolva. – ela falou percebendo que ele se aproximava um pouco demais.

- Não estou com minha varinha. - Harry andou com cuidado até ela, a segurando com firmeza pela cintura.

- V-você pode ir buscar. – Celina falou em pânico com a proximidade dele, e sua boca seca só fez piorar quando ele a ergueu do chão.

- É mais fácil assim. – ele falou junto a seu ouvido. Era quase como no dia em que a abraçou na comemoração pela vitória no quadribol. Na época nunca tinha estado tão próximo de sua pele e quase não se conteve. Engraçado como algumas coisas só pioram com o tempo.

Harry a carregou cuidadosamente por entre os cacos, um pouco devagar demais na opinião da moça. Ela tentou segurar a respiração meio ofegante, mais um pouco e as marteladas do coração ficariam tão audíveis que Jason iria acordar xingando quem estava tocando um tambor àquelas horas.

Ele a colocou fora da linha de risco, deixando as pontas dos pés da garota tocarem o piso de madeira, mas não tirando os braços em volta de sua cintura.

- Pode me soltar? – ela disse num fio de voz, com a cabeça baixa, sem coragem de encará-lo.

- Preciso falar com você. – ele a obedeceu com dificuldade, retirando os braços lentamente.

- Não tinha outra hora? – ela deu alguns passos para trás ficando a uma distância decente.

- Não. Este foi o único jeito. Sem você fugir, é claro.

- Eu não estou fugindo. – ela se justificou ainda ofegante, olhando para o chão. – Só estou deixando as coisas mais fáceis.

- Você está com raiva de mim, não está?

Ele correu os olhos pela mesma camisola branca de quando se beijaram pela primeira vez. E praguejou contra a memória que recordava aquela noite nos mínimos detalhes.

- Eu não sinto raiva. Eu apenas sinto sua falta e é muito ruim. – ela levantou a cabeça, dizendo com franqueza.

O efeito de suas palavras fizeram com que ele também olhasse para baixo, mas não pelo mesmo motivo. Tinha algo entalado em sua garganta. Precisava dizer a ela.

- Eu estou com ciúmes. – ele levantou os olhos para a moça. – E tenho pensado em você mais do que devia. Não pretendia te atacar num corredor escuro. Não é nada disso. Mas o caso é que... isso dá uma boa idéia do que pode acabar acontecendo.

Celina não conseguiu articular nenhum pensamento e mesmo que conseguisse, tinha a garganta apertada demais para falar. Atacar num corredor escuro... Ele sabia que seria bem vindo? Por quê isso agora? Por quê ele vinha dizendo aquelas coisas justo quando tinha decidido desistir?

- Talvez eu devesse ir embora. Seria mais sensato. – Harry a sondou, percebendo as mínimas alterações no semblante dela. – Ficar longe da tentação.

- Não, a casa é sua, não faz sentido você sair. Se alguém precisa ir, sou eu.

- Pára de dizer bobagem, você não pode sair daqui. – ele se aproximou involuntariamente. - É perigoso demais.

- Se é perigoso para os dois e minha presença está te incomodando tanto, então o que você propõe? – ela de repente sentiu sua frustração fugir do controle. Conviver debaixo do mesmo teto estava testando toda sua força de vontade.

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Com o quarto dela tão próximo a única proposta que lhe ocorria era indecorosa demais para ser dita.

- Harry, eu tento não ficar perto de você, tento não te incomodar. Eu tento nem entrar no mesmo cômodo que você está. – Celina acabou confessando o que ele já sabia. – É, eu tenho fugido o quanto posso, desde que você pôs os pés aqui dentro.

- E você pensa que eu não sei? Não adianta. Eu sei exatamente em que local da casa você está. O dia todo.

- O que eu devo fazer? Me ajude! Não posso simplesmente deixar de existir. E não posso deixar de falar com o Jason, ele é o único amigo que me restou. Chega a ser maldade cogitar isso... Você vai ter que aprender a confiar em mim.

- Não se trata disso. Eu confio em você. Mas não é fácil ver vocês a cada dia mais próximos.

- O Jason já é apaixonado por alguém. – ela disse um pouco sem graça. – Não devia estar falando disso.

- Quem é essa pessoa? Não há mais ninguém aqui. – ele não se convenceu.

- Não sei quem é. Ele não diz. Nem chegou a confessar. Eu meio que adivinhei.

- E se for você? – Harry juntou as sobrancelhas. – Se tem tanta certeza que ele está apaixonado e não sabe por quem, pode muito bem ser por você.

Ela deu um sorriso descrente.

- Tenho certeza que não é por mim, e mesmo se fosse não faria diferença. Eu não quero ninguém mais. – ao dizê-lo sua impotência diante da situação a sufocou. Ela queria apenas a ele. Era assim tão difícil de enxergar?

Celina sacudiu a cabeça na frustração de fazê-lo compreender. E sem se conter falou angustiada:

- Deus, eu tenho deixado a porta do meu quarto destrancada todas as noites desde que você chegou. Todas as noites. Tem idéia do quando é humilhante? Eu nem sei por que estou agindo assim. Sei que estou fazendo papel de boba, sei que você não vem, mas não consigo evitar.

Ele a encarou parecendo inflamar com aquelas palavras.

- E eu tenho trancado minha porta todas as noites. Tenho quase me amarrado à cama. Estou cansado demais... – ele a olhou como se precisasse ser salvo de sua vida árida. - Cansado demais de lutar contra tudo. Comensais, Horcruxes, Voldemort. Cansado de imaginar seu calor quando estou na minha cama sozinho, de imaginar você dormindo, andando pela casa, debaixo do chuveiro. Mas nada me cansa mais do que lutar contra o que não tem remédio... O que eu sinto por você.

Ele avançou e segurou com força seus braços, a sacudindo conforme falava:

- Eu te amo, Celina Lux! Amo! – disse isso como se lhe jogasse uma maldição. - Eu teria te amado mesmo se você não existisse! Eu sentiria sua falta por toda minha vida, mesmo se nunca te conhecesse! Você é perfeita pra mim, em cada detalhe. Entende o que é morrer no deserto à beira do oásis?

Ele a soltou como se tivesse medo do que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Nunca quis tanto ser outra pessoa, Celina. Se fosse qualquer outro... podia ficar com você do jeito que eu penso. Abrindo sua porta destrancada, indo até você... e fazendo amor. Simples assim. Sem tortura. Só mais um casal apaixonado na mesma cama.

Ela pareceu estuporada. Tudo o que ele disse reverberando em ecos dentro de si. Bem no íntimo sempre teve dúvidas, sempre temeu, mas agora ele tinha dito. "Ele me ama? Ele... Ah, Merlin, ele me ama! Me ama!". Celina sentiu o impulso de se atirar sobre ele, abraçá-lo até decorar seu calor. Mas se segurou ao lembrar do afastamento que ele lhe impôs e do quanto tinha sofrido em ser rejeitada. E apesar de tudo, como o amava... Como tinha esperado por aquelas palavras...

- Eu não ia querer essa outra pessoa. – ela não se conteve, a pele se arrepiando em ondas. – Prefiro não poder tocar em você do que ter esse outro Harry. Podia se parecer com você em cada detalhe, mas o que eu quero de verdade está ai dentro. – ela colocou uma mão timidamente sobre o coração dele, tirando depressa quando viu seu olhar. – Toda sua coragem, seu medo, sua maldita decência. Você nem faz idéia da pessoa que é. Não existe ninguém como você. Eu te amo, Harry. Amo absolutamente tudo em você. Até o que te afasta de mim.

O coração do bruxo falhou uma batida. Ela lhe tinha dado a declaração de amor mais bela e incondicional que existia. Alguém que não exigia perfeição, que não se importava com suas partes ruins, com tudo que ele tinha de feio, de errado, alguém que o amava por inteiro.

Sua solidão... não era mais possível agüentar.

- Eu estou ficando doente de tanto dizer a mim mesmo que ficar longe é a coisa certa, doente de repetir o mesmo mantra: Esqueça. Não olhe. Não toque. – ele passou a mão pelo próprio rosto até fita-la.

- Esqueça. - ele se aproximou.

- Não olhe. - ele mergulhou em seus olhos.

- Não toque. - ele deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos compridos, pelos braços, até trazer as mãos dela para sua boca.

- Olha... Pára com isso. Pára... – Celina se retraiu ao sentir os beijos nas palmas, nos pulsos. Beijos que enviavam mensagens gritantes pelo seu corpo. – Posso ter te provocado falando essas coisas, mas o negócio é que não agüento mais, Harry. Na mesma hora que você quer, foge. – ela sussurrou com os olhos cheios d'água. – Daqui a pouco você diz que a gente não deve, que não pode ficar comigo. Não gosto de sofrer... nem de rejeição. Você pode me amar, mas não sei se sabe realmente o que quer.

- É o que pensa? – ele se endireitou em toda sua altura, fazendo Celina se sentir pequena e desarmada enquanto o via se aproximar de sua pele, sentir o perfume de seu pescoço.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – Celina contraiu o rosto sem conseguir lutar, sem querer fazê-lo.

- Te provando o contrário. Destrancando a minha porta, - ele tocou seu ombro com os lábios num beijo que queimou como brasa. – e trancando a sua com nós dois dentro.

- Harry... – ela se arrepiou por inteiro. - Eu não quero que me machuque mais.

- Lyn... minha Lyn... - Harry continuou beijando seu ombro enquanto a guiava gentilmente, fazendo com que caminhasse de costas em direção ao quarto. Antes de chegarem à porta ele puxou o cordão prateado, e fazendo o que tinha vontade há muito tempo, segurou a pedra verde dizendo a ela:

- Eu amo você. Não gosto. Amo. – a pedra se iluminou intensamente. – Vê? Eu jamais te magoaria.

- Você jura? – ela sabia que estava soando como uma garotinha medrosa, mas não conseguiu evitar. – Jura que não vou me arrepender?

- Não posso te jurar que será perfeito. - ele parou, colocou os olhos nos dela e pareceu subitamente amargo. – Gostaria de poder, mas sempre vai existir a dúvida. Não posso fazer as promessas que você merece enquanto não enxergar um futuro pra mim mesmo. Sempre vai haver o risco.

- Você fala em dúvida. Essa dúvida é apenas quanto aos riscos? – ela inquiriu com o coração batendo pesado.

- Que outra dúvida podia ser? – ele apertou os olhos e compreendeu o temor dela. - Você é o amor da minha vida. Não existe nenhuma incerteza quanto a isso. Eu te quero mais do que pode imaginar, mas se você não quiser correr esse risco... Vou entender. – era impossível não enxergar a verdade em cada sílaba que ele dizia. – Talvez seja o que eu mereça.

- Talvez você mereça a mim. – ela falou com uma segurança que o surpreendeu. - E eu mereça a você. Se você tem certeza... que me ama... Não tenha mais dúvidas... Eu compro todos os riscos, Harry. Eu andaria em brasas se você pedisse.

- Sshh... Não fala mais nada. – os olhos verdes faiscaram de desejo e certeza. – Eu quero você agora. Nós não precisamos fazer nada realmente se não quiser, mas eu preciso... deixa só... eu te beijar...

Aquele pedido. Não, aquela súplica, feita com tanta saudade e dor quebrou sua última resistência em cacos. Ele a amava. Ele precisava dela.

Celina trouxe o rosto do rapaz para si e deixou que os lábios sequiosos dele matassem a sede dentro de sua boca, esfregando a língua na dela, a asfixiando com beijos que eram urgentes demais.

Ele a levou quarto a dentro e a porta se fechou obediente, a chave girando na fechadura em total cumplicidade.

Harry puxou a varinha dela de cima da cômoda, executando um feitiço não verbal de imperturbabilidade. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer ali, mas era certo que iria continuar a beijá-la, que iria morder aquela pele e não queria nenhuma testemunha de qualquer ruído indiscreto que, em sua saudade, pudesse fazer.

Ela mal o percebeu devolver a varinha, atordoada com o que estava acontecendo. Estavam isolados? Era real?

Ele nem ao menos parara de beijar sua boca.

- Fica comigo, Celina. Fica? – ele escorregou a boca beijando o pescoço dela, não querendo pressioná-la, mas não segurando todos aqueles anos de amor contido. – Fica comigo. – pediu angustiado.

Ele repetia aquela frase como se precisasse convencê-la. E na verdade não precisava. A decisão de Celina já estava tomada.

- Você ainda não sabe? – ela jogou a cabeça para trás dando mais acesso a seu pescoço.– Eu faço o que você quiser. Não precisa pedir.

Ele a mordeu quase dolorosamente, numa força calculada, doce, possessiva. Numa força que exprimia o medo de não ter compreendido o que ela dissera.

- Harry? – ela gemeu fraquinho.

- Lyn...

- Por favor... faz amor comigo?

Harry a beijou profundamente, apertando Celina em seu peito, as palavras dela despertando todos os seus instintos mais primitivos.

- Era eu quem devia pedir. - ele resmungou apertando cada centímetro dela que podia. – Eu devia implorar.

- Acho que você não sabe o efeito que causa em mim. – ela disse tentando esconder o rosto ruborizado.

- Mas você sabe o que causa em mim, não sabe? – ele a apertou de encontro aos quadris, a fazendo sentir o volume rígido sob a calça.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. – ela provocou, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço dele mordendo todo o caminho até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha do bruxo.

Harry sentiu um fogo sem igual queimar cada célula de seu corpo.

- Eu te faço ter certeza, bruxinha. Agora mesmo. – ele a soltou até arrancar a camiseta, então a rodeou envolvendo-a pelas costas em seus braços quentes.

Seus movimentos foram lentos, afastou os cabelos dela para morder de leve sua nuca, passou as mãos por cima da camisola, em seus seios, cintura, entre as coxas.

Celina fechou os olhos sem negar nada, levou a mão aos cabelos dele e jogou a cabeça para trás em seu ombro, deixando que Harry ditasse o ritmo, que a torturasse mordiscando seu pescoço, chupando sua orelha, lambendo sua boca e finalmente a beijando numa paixão ardente e lenta. Era uma sensação indescritível, paralisante, um prazer que escravizava.

Ele a acariciava, a escutava gemer dentro de sua boca. Carne macia e perfumada de encontro a ele. Fechou os olhos buscando controlar o fluxo de imagens, o impulso insano de terminar com aquilo de forma intensa e quase violenta.

- É certeza o suficiente pra você? – ele disse com a respiração quente em seu ouvido, as mãos massageando os recantos mais sensíveis dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio com força, atravessando todo e qualquer limite de lucidez. Querendo sentir aquelas mãos, aquele corpo, sem impedimentos, pele contra pele.

- Diz. É certeza o suficiente? – ela a apertou com mais força, obrigando uma resposta.

- Ãh... Quase. – um meio sorriso se formou na boca dela. – Mas talvez... ainda não o bastante.

Ele a girou bruscamente e a segurou pelos cabelos, a outra mão descendo com firmeza por trás até encaixá-la de novo exatamente aonde queria.

- Vou cuidar pra que seja o bastante. Só preciso... – os olhos dele escureceram profundamente. – Por favor, me diz que não está se sentindo forçada. Me diz que tem certeza. – ele gritaria se ela dissesse que não, mas iria fazer exatamente o que ela dissesse.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que quero. - ela mordeu a boca dele de leve. – Faça tudo, Harry... Me force... só não pare.

- Não vou parar. – ele forçou a cabeça dela para trás mergulhando em seu pescoço, arranhando, chupando, deixando marcas. – Não vou parar, não.

Ela gemeu forte, descendo as duas mãos pelas costas dele, entrando por dentro da calça e apertando com firmeza..

Harry resmungou alto, tomando desesperadamente a boca dela, a apertando embaixo enquanto ela fazia o mesmo movimento. Estavam ondulando, se esfregando com sofreguidão, se provocando demais e ele subiu uma das mãos abaixando as alças finas da camisola, decidido a forçar as coisas a ficarem mais sérias.

Celina suspirou o empurrando gentilmente e se afastou alguns passos. Harry abriu a boca para pedir que ela voltasse, fez menção de puxá-la para si, mas Celina fez um gesto pedindo para que ele aguardasse.

O peito dela subia e descia arfando sem fôlego. O dele não estava nada diferente.

Ela se fixou num ponto neutro e com um movimento suave abaixou mais as alças deixando a camisola deslizar corpo abaixo. Então juntou toda sua coragem e se forçou a encará-lo.

Harry viu sua Celina, usando apenas sua beleza, uma pequena peça íntima e um colar, uma pedra entre os seios emitindo um lume delicado. Mas nada se comparava ao fogo violeta brilhando nos olhos dela. Ele se perderia feliz naqueles olhos.

- Você é a coisa mais linda no mundo. A pessoa mais importante da minha vida. - ele abriu seu coração. – Só queria que tivesse uma vaga idéia do quanto eu te amo, do quanto você me torna completo. Sem você...

- É só o vazio. – ela falou muito baixo, numa simplicidade arrebatadora. – Quando você não está perto só fica o frio e o nada. Eu não sei mais viver sem você.

- Você não vai. Eu vou vencer. Preciso. Não posso pensar em te deixar.

A verdade estava entre eles, dentro deles, e Harry nunca desejou tanto conseguir sair vivo da missão suicida em que estava empenhado. Depois de tudo ela estaria ali, seu prêmio máximo, seu futuro cheio de risos. Uma ternura muito forte tomou seu coração. Por ela ser quem era, por ser tão bela, tão simples e por amá-lo do jeito que ele precisava.

Celina quebrou a imobilidade e andou em passos incertos até ele, passou as pontas dos dedos pelo peito definido, pela barriga, cintura. E inspirando mais forte, baixou o cós do pijama que ele usava, entreabrindo a boca e hesitando por saber que ele não estava com mais nada. Vendo a anatomia perfeita do corpo dele. Ela voltou o rosto para Harry, tensa e ruborizada.

Ele oscilou para ela.

- Espera? – ela murmurou pedindo paciência.

Harry fez que sim gravemente, devorando o corpo dela com os olhos. A ternura voltando a ser fogo. Um incêndio que apenas ela poderia aplacar.

Sem se desviar ele terminou de se despir, jogando a calça para o lado. Harry esperou por ela, dando tempo, se segurando, se perguntando se existia um limite até onde podia suportar.

Celina forçou seu corpo rígido a se colocar mais próximo ao dele. Colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros, quase não o tocando de verdade. Os bicos dos seios o roçando. Ficou por alguns momentos apenas fitando as partes dele que podia. O peito que respirava irregular, fazendo cócegas em sua pele, os músculos tensos dos braços, uma veia saltada no pescoço, o rosto sombrio e bonito demais que denunciava uma feroz batalha para se controlar. Celina abaixou os olhos para que ele não visse um meio sorriso. A mente dele nunca pôde ter segredos para a dela. Ela sabia o que ele iria fazer, o que iria acontecer no segundo em que desse permissão, apenas precisava daqueles momentos, ele era tão forte e ela estava tão à mercê que precisava senti-lo tremer sob seus dedos, sentir o poder de faze-lo esperar, sofrer, gemer de antecipação. Momentos em que ela também fingia que comandava seu corpo e a situação.

Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, passando a ponta do nariz pela face do bruxo, respirando o perfume que vinha dele, passando a boca de leve pela dele, quase beijando, quase mordendo.

- Celina... – a voz dele saiu tão rouca que ela quase não a reconheceu. – Não posso mais...

Ela tocou os lábios dele com a ponta da língua, dando um leve gemido, sabendo que acabara de destruir todo o controle que ele pudesse ter.

Harry tomou sua boca numa força premeditada, exata, sem pressa e sem lentidão, numa ânsia adulta que tentava se controlar tremulamente, como se deixasse de ser um garoto para se tornar um homem. Foi o que Celina sentiu. Um homem beijando sua boca possessivamente, um homem descendo as mãos por seus seios, agarrando sua bunda com firmeza. Um homem que a pressionou contra sua rigidez ficando ainda mais excitado por ela arquear retribuindo seu ardor da mesma maneira apaixonada.

Celina viu-se guiada, andando de costas até sua cama e tombando devagar com ele por cima. Ele afastou seus joelhos e se pôs entre as pernas dela, se movendo, sentindo Celina o apertar mais forte de encontro a ela.

- Assim está bem melhor. – ele disse rouco em sua orelha e ofegou quando ela o puxou pelos cabelos alcançando sua nuca com os dentes.

- Mais? – ela sussurrou num convite.

As palavras dela eram como um chicote que o atiçava, tirando sua noção de decência. Harry a beijou vorazmente, apertou seus seios, os juntou com as mãos e desceu a boca até eles. Sugou um de cada vez, a princípio com gentileza, provando seu gosto, fazendo os bicos incharem num rosa forte, depois, conforme ouvia Celina choramingar, aumentando a intensidade, chupando com mais energia, mais vontade. Ele desceu as mãos forçando a calcinha para baixo pelas laterais. A escorregou pelas pernas dela e quando terminou se descolou de seus seios e puxou Celina pela cintura, ficando a seu lado e novamente na mesma altura que ela.

Celina desceu a mão pelo peito dele, pela barriga, suas unhas o arranhando muito de leve.

- Eu quero você... – ela segurou seu sexo o fazendo gemer involuntariamente. – Dentro de mim.

- Isso não é só um amasso, meu amor. – ele tentou falar coerentemente, fechando os olhos conforme ela o tocava. – É a nossa primeira vez... A gente tem que ir mais devagar, não quero te machucar.

- Eu não ligo. – ela tentou soar corajosa, o querendo mais do que era sensato pensar. Com um medo irracional de que ele desistisse como da outra vez. Um medo maior que qualquer dor física. – Não precisa se preocupar.

Harry se forçou a interromper o contato arrebatador que fazia fogo líquido correr em suas veias. Sabendo que era o paraíso mas que não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Mas eu quero me preocupar. Quero fazer você queimar do mesmo jeito que eu. Nós vamos aprender juntos. Eu sei o quanto já te magoei, o quanto você tem ignorado a si mesma por mim. – ele falou docemente, os olhos verdes brilhando de amor. – Mas agora isso acabou. Nós vamos fazer amor... meu amor. E por mais que eu também esteja nervoso, te prometo que a gente vai ter a noite toda pra se descobrir. Quero sentir você... tremer junto a mim. Eu não vou me desgrudar de você até isso acontecer.

Ela sentiu um alívio tão profundo com aquelas palavras que lágrimas indiscretas assomaram por seus olhos. Ela nunca teve tanta certeza de alguma coisa, nem de alguém. Não sabia se era possível, mas naquele momento tinha se apaixonado ainda mais pelo namorado.

- Não chora, amor. – Harry beijou aquelas poucas lágrimas salgadas percebendo contente o quanto ela se sentia confortada. – Agora a gente vai ser feliz.

Ele colocou a parte de cima do seu corpo sobre o dela e a beijou devagar, saboreando sua boca, adorando as mãos dela mexendo em seu cabelo revolto, percorrendo suas costas largas. Quando a sentiu relaxar, beijando-o numa mistura alucinante de languidez e desejo, levou a mão até suas pernas e as acariciou suavemente, forçando-as a se abrir, subindo a mão cada vez mais até que se afundou entre suas as coxas.

- Ãh... – ela gemeu em sua boca adorando o contato de suas mãos.

- Vou fazer isso dentro de você. – ele a acariciou, desceu a boca para o pescoço dela, sentindo Celina contrair os quadris enquanto seus movimentos se tornavam mais íntimos e profundos, a deixando cada vez mais molhada, preparada. – Do jeito certo. Lento. Não é bom assim?

- Assim... é bom, amor...

Harry sorriu quando ela o agarrou pelos cabelos, o mordeu no queixo e o beijou profundamente em resposta à suas carícias. Ele a tocava sem pressa, com suavidade, circundando, massageando, se concentrando no desejo dela, nas expressões que ela fazia, descobrindo o que ela mais gostava, o que mais lhe dava prazer. Fitava seu corpo arrepiado, seu rosto contraído, olhos fechados, boca entreaberta, a mão apertando o lençol acima da cabeça, a outra se cravando em suas costas. Ele também se endurecia e arquejava contra a coxa dela apenas em ver o que fazia com a namorada.

Harry viu o prazer que fluía por ela e sentiu que o momento chegara.

- Celina... olha pra mim.

Ela abriu os olhos vendo que ele colocava todo o corpo sobre o dela.

- Eu amo você. – ele levantou uma das pernas dela, segurando-a pela parte interna do joelho. Afundou a outra mão em seus cabelos macios. – Entende? Eu amo você demais.

Então ele começou a penetrá-la lentamente.

- Eu amo... Amo tanto... – ela ofegou entorpecida de desejo, sentindo as mãos dele a apertarem, a boca dele tomar a dela.

Ela estava tão molhada que Harry deslizou vários centímetros antes de encontrar a barreira. Ele interrompeu o beijo a olhando num misto de prazer e dúvida.

- Vem. – ela murmurou forçando o quadril para cima. – Vem que eu te amo... Vem que eu estou bem.

Pressão. Um ardor. Uma dificuldade em prosseguir. Ele se aprofundando com carinho, lentidão, tentando se esquecer do próprio desejo, receando machuca-la. Ela mexendo o quadril, provocando, o deixando louco, fazendo ele não mais se conter e vir. Um arquejo. Um flash agudo de dor. Ele quieto, acariciando seus cabelos, respirando pesadamente em seu pescoço, deixando-se moldar dentro dela.

Celina sentiu Harry beijar suavemente a curva do seu pescoço até o rosto. Uma felicidade imensa surgiu em seu peito. Estava acontecendo com ele, seu amor, quem ela tanto queria, e sabia que Harry, que tanto a esperara, estava sentindo o mesmo. Ela sorriu para os olhos verdes, dando a ele a certeza de que estava bem. Bem demais. Amor, intuição, meses de prática em se agarrarem dedicadamente por todos os cantos, de todos os jeitos. Ela já sentia seu corpo ferver antes mesmo que ele realmente começasse.

Harry começou a ondular se arrepiando por inteiro. Ela não deixou os olhos verdes, percebendo que ele sentia tanto prazer que era quase dor. Mas logo ela se perdeu nas sensações de seu próprio corpo. Mordidas suaves em sua boca. Seus quadris tentando inutilmente se mover, agora imobilizados, prensados pela pélvis vigorosa dele. Pensamentos loucos invadindo sua mente. Sua própria voz saindo sem permissão, dizendo que deviam ter feito da vez em que se amassaram dentro do carro, no vestiário, em alguma das tantas salas vazias onde se encontravam. Ela estava perdendo a razão com ele totalmente dentro dela, e fazendo ele enlouquecer com suas palavras, a agarrando mais forte, murmurando coisas impensáveis. Se movendo agora nem tão vagarosamente, tornando impossível para Celina articular mais que um pensamento:

"Mais... Mais... Mais..."

As pernas dela estavam abertas de tal forma que se sentia totalmente em contato com o corpo dele, sendo penetrada e guiada ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Harry se mover ritmadamente dentro dela. O Amuleto de Ísis prensado entre os dois.

Ele estava fazendo o que ela pedira. A forçando, impulsionando-se cada vez com mais força para dentro dela. E não iria parar. Não iria não.

Harry enroscou os dedos em seus cabelos e ficou com a boca entreaberta ofegando a milímetros da dela, os olhos cravados um no outro. Então aumentou a pressão, indo mais rápido. Ela teria gemido muito alto se não tivesse virado o rosto e mordido o ombro dele.

- Não, assim não. – ele a puxou carinhosamente pelos cabelos. – Olhando pra mim, meu amor. Eu quero ver você do jeito que eu te imaginava quando eu me tocava. Embaixo de mim... sentindo... gemendo.

Ele ia cada vez mais fundo e ela obedecia, olhos grudados nos dele, mãos cravadas nos quadris, gemidos incontroláveis, que não conheciam pudor.

- Ah, Deus, Harry... por favor... assim.

- Isso esta acontecendo de verdade... – a voz dele custou a sair quando chegou ao ritmo máximo. – E como é verdade... Sentir você inteira... gostosa... quente... minha.

Celina se contraiu quando chegou ao limite, quase chorando, o envolvendo pelas pernas com força. Vagas de prazer a sacudindo inteira, invadindo, dominando seu corpo subjugado, prensado, espasmos de um orgasmo intenso. Sem parar. Debaixo do corpo forte dele.

Mas ele também avançava implacavelmente, mergulhando quente, fundo, mais forte e sem controle. Assistindo Celina gozar. Não conseguindo mais prolongar. Penetrando alucinadamente, explodindo e se derramando todo dentro de dela. Com um gemido forte se lançou em mais uma investida e desabou sobre Celina abraçando seu corpo febril, tremendo tanto que parecia sentir frio.

Ficaram ofegando, estremecendo com o eco de um prazer que voltava com o menor movimento que faziam. Harry procurou por sua boca a beijando longamente. Os espasmos continuavam e só depois do último eles pararam de se beijar. E apenas muito tempo depois encontraram as próprias vozes para se falar.

- Celina... – ainda unidos ele girou se colocando ao lado dela, e a puxando para seus braços cobriu seu rosto de beijos. – Celina... Seu nome é música.

Ela curvou os lábios de olhos fechados.

- Nem nos melhores dias da minha vida... Nunca... – ele falou com o nariz encostado no seu, as pernas se entrelaçando numa confusão deliciosa. - Obrigado por me fazer tão feliz, por me amar.

- Eu nunca fui tão abençoada. – ela sorriu deixando-o beijar seu rosto, seus lábios. – Agora sei que a vida não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer. O que a gente tem é bonito demais pra ser destruído.

- Como eu posso te amar tanto? – ele voltou a beijá-la, querendo possuir a fé que iluminava o rosto dela do mesmo jeito que possuíra seu corpo. – Tanto e ainda mais?

- _Vi mia estas l'espero, por mi vie estas la am'_.- ela traçou o contorno do rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

- Algum feitiço? – Harry perguntou sorrindo para a beleza desarrumada dela.

- Não, uma coisa antiga. Qualquer dia você vai saber. – ela o beijou deslizando a língua suavemente para dentro da boca dele. – Por hora... apenas me beije e me deixe dormir nos seus braços, e depois... me faça de novo sua antes de amanhecer.

E assim ele fez. Não havia mais nada que quisesse.

**Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking**

(Toque minha pele e me diga o que está pensando)

**Take my hand and show me where we're going**

(Pegue minha mão e me mostre onde estamos indo)

**Lie down next to me**

(Deite-se junto a mim)

**look into my eyes**

(Olhe dentro dos meus olhos)

**and tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing**

(E me diga, ah me diga o que você está vendo)

**So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling**

(Então sente no topo do mundo e me mostre o que está sentindo)

**What you feel is what I feel for you**

(O que você sente é o que eu sinto por você)

**Take my hand and if I'm lying to you**

(Pegue minha mão e se eu estiver mentindo pra você)

**I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you**

(Eu serei sempre só, se eu estiver mentindo pra você)

**See my eyes, they carry your reflection**

(Veja meus olhos, eles carregam seu reflexo)

**Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you**

(Observe meus lábios e escute as palavras que estou te dizendo)

**Give your trust to me**

(Entregue sua confiança a mim)

**and look into my heart**

(E olhe em meu coração)

**and show me, show me what you're doing**

(E me mostre, me mostre o que você está fazendo)

**So sit on top of the world, and tell me how you're feeling**

(Então sente no topo do mundo e me mostre o que está sentindo)

**What you feel is what I feel for you**

(O que você sente é o que eu sinto por você)

**Take my hand and if I'm lying to you**

(Pegue minha mão e se eu estiver mentindo pra você)

**I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you**

(Eu serei sempre só, se eu estiver mentindo pra você)

**Take your time, if I'm lying to you**

(Não se apresse, se eu estiver mentindo pra você)

**I know you'll find that you believe me**

(Eu sei que você vai descobrir que acredita em mim)

**You believe me**

(Você acredita em mim)

**Feel the sun on your face**

(Sinta o sol no seu rosto)

**and tell me what you're thinking**

(E me diga o que está pensando)

**Catch the snow on your tongue**

(Pegue a neve na sua língua)

**and show me how it tastes**

(E me mostre qual é o gosto)

**Take your time**

(Não se apresse)

**Take my hand and if I'm lying to you**

(Pegue minha mão e se eu estiver mentindo pra você)

**I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you**

(Eu serei sempre só, se eu estiver mentindo pra você)

**Take your time, and if I'm lying to you**

(Não se apresse, se eu estiver mentindo pra você)

**I know you'll find that you believe me**

(Eu sei que você vai descobrir que acredita em mim)

**You believe me**

(Você acredita em mim)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** Música: Take My Hand (Dido). Achei perfeita, tanto no contexto atual quanto no futuro. Título do cap. tirado da música "A Sua", da Marisa Monte.

Dancinha da vitória: \o\ !o/o!o! \o/ Êeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Acabaram os corteeeeees!!! Cabô a censuraaaa!! Todo mundo dando gritoooos!!!

E viva a espera, os calmantes e a paciência (vamos lançar uma comu no Orkut: Eu amo meu Lexotan). Eu sei que foi enrolado, embolado, mas vai dizer que na vida tbém não tem dessas coisas?

Então... até que enfim. Valeu a espera? 

Abafa o caso: Comecei a fic sem intenção de ser NC17, achava que não ia conseguir escrever... Ai... nem sou tão pura quanto imaginava... Ahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

Bom, nada que a insistência não ajude. Como me disse a "Livinha"(desculpa, não resisti) quem tá na chuva é pra se molhar.

Mas agora um pouco de calma que não pretendo postar o próximo tão depressa. Tá meio atravancado. A rapidez dos últimos foi porque estavam praticamente prontos há algum tempo. Segredo (meio chantagista mas verdadeiro): Os coments dão muito ânimo prum autor escrever. Qualquer um pode confirmar. Sacaram a sutileza? Dedinhooos... ú-úuh!

**Luana: **Agora não tem mais jeito de reclamar, né Dona Lú? Mais próximos que isso só superando as leis da física. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Macah:** AIMEUDEUSVIVINHO! O pudim de leite... V quase me mata de rir. Graças a Deus que o pudim ficou. É meu doce favorito e nunca iria me perdoar. Já a poupança... bota gelol que passa. Tomara que, pelo menos o capítulo tenha valido a pena. Vá com calma na hora de ler este, nada de enlouquecer os avós e azucrinar o irmãozinho... Ou não. Hihihi (Qualquer coisa forra o chão com almofadas)

**Susu:** Infelizmente não tenho prazo definido pra postar, mas se quiser me adicionar às fics preferidas (sugestão, não me acho tanto assim) você vai ver as atualizações. Vou sempre colocar algo na frente do título pra saberem que é capítulo novo. Feliz de ter você lendo, bjocas.

**Lívia:** Mas e a Gerusa? Me amarrota que eu tô passada. Por sua culpa quase me engasgo com o café da manhã. Estava eu tomando meu belo desjejum, abrindo a coluna social do jornal, quando meus olhos se deparam com a foto de uma socialite com os dizeres: o elegante casamento de Gerusa. Imagina o estrago. Suco de laranja pra todo lado. É o fim da Gerusa! To achando que vou roubar o bordão. Mas, Gerusas à parte, assim que der um tempinho te mando outro e-mail. Amei que tenha curtido a parte de Godric's Hollow, foi a que mais gostei de escrever.

**Pedro James: **Não desista de mim, com glicose ou não. Viu, atualizei! O que vocês não pedem sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?

**Remaria: **Iupiii!(repete dancinha da vitória). Convencer uma H/G não é fácil. Apesar de gostar muito de algumas D/G, também tenho minha carteirinha do fã-clube Potter/Weasley. Posso te dizer que minha PO só surgiu por que na época ainda não existia H/G nos livros da tia Jô. Mas fico feliz com seu comentário, principalmente por vir de uma autora. Estou esperando por sua atualização. bjão

**Cris:** E viva a calda de açúcar diet! Seu coment me deixou muito alegre. Apesar de romance, tentei fugir de alguns estereótipos excessivamente caramelizados, se me entende. E se alguém que não curte este gênero está gostando, então acho que fiz alguma coisa certa. Obrigada môr.

**Ninguém: **Que horror!!!! Essa é minha primeira ameaça de morte (manda uma coruja pro Ministério pedindo proteção). Cruzes, cruciatus é pior que um avada. Postei, tá? Num precisa ficar com raiva não. Baixa a varinha... calma... Georgea-amiga... Passou? Cá entre nós, até que uma ameaçazinha de vez em quando dá sabor à vida. E de quebra ainda surte efeito. ( Viram como mandar reviews é tudo?). "Nem tava cum medo..." Beijos, Nin!

Tenho uma confissão a fazer. Estou com o projeto de duas fics, uma H/G e outra Sirius/PO. Ambas com o primeiro capítulo quase pronto. Não é de meu feitio trabalhar em mais de um projeto ao mesmo tempo, mas sabe aquele bichicho te roendo, doido pra ter uma opinião? Pois é. Por ser mais antiga, a Sirius/PO(que é de longe a mais sombria) tem um enredo até bem desenvolvido. Como sou muito detalhista, releio e refaço umas cem vezes, ainda demora pra postar, mas fiquem atentos, pliss. Se postar quero saber o que acharam.

Beijos, Georgea


	16. Interlúdio

Capítulo 16

**Interlúdio**

Ela era dele? A mulher maravilhosa que havia dormindo nos seus braços era sua? Os dois tinham feito amor, alucinados e insaciáveis e depois com uma lentidão suprema até a exaustão os subjugar? Já tinham se levantado há muito tempo e ainda era assaltado pelos mesmos pensamentos.

Fazia sete meses desde sua primeira noite no Largo Grimmauld. E embora não pudessem se ver com a freqüência desejada, tinha que admitir que o estado em que Celina se despedia fazia crer que ele a mataria se passasse mais tempo a seu lado.

Ela aprendera feitiços que disfarçavam os hematomas roxos, e por mais que ele tentasse se controlar, eram muitos. Quando ela se deitava sobre ele, a coxa deslizando entre suas pernas, os quadris se encaixando por cima das roupas, "Eu ofereceria um galeão por seus pensamentos, Potter, mas tenho a impressão que seria fácil demais...", era impossível se conter.

Fora assim desde que se entregaram. Nas primeiras semanas pareciam dois fios desencapados, não podiam ficar a sós por um minuto, não conseguiam esperar até a noite cair, mesmo com a Sede cheia... com o almoço acontecendo no andar de baixo. Ele ainda recordava na pele a sensação de ver a moça passando para a refeição e saber que não dominava mais o próprio corpo. Tinha puxado-a instintivamente para dentro do seu quarto. Sua intenção fora apenas beijá-la, mas as mãos logo começaram a trabalhar, a pedir por mais e antes que o primeiro prato fosse servido, já tinha arrancado todas as roupas essenciais e se fundia a ela junto à própria porta, em meio a gemidos abafados por beijos, calor e urgência, muita urgência.

Podia dizer que agora andavam mais cuidadosos, mas não seria inteiramente verdadeiro.

Harry estava em seu vigésimo esconderijo, ou era o que parecia. Um apartamento sobre uma loja de caldeirões usados, no próprio Beco Diagonal. Quando precisava ir à rua, usava um disfarce de Poção Polissuco ou a capa da invisibilidade, mas mesmo com todo o esquema de sigilo ainda era muita ousadia de sua parte se esconder num lugar tão público. Uma ousadia infelizmente necessária. Havia um pedaço da alma de Voldemort bem próximo, era só descobrir como chegar até ela.

A partir do momento em que resolveu sua vida com Celina, a caçada aos Horcruxes tomou novo fôlego. Com a ajuda à distância de Ron e Hermione, em Hogwarts, e da própria namorada, conseguira o impensável. Faltavam apenas duas. Apenas duas. Nagini e a taça de Hufflepuff e então poderia enfrentar Voldemort. E era a taça que vinha buscando.

Quando acordava de manhã, Harry afastava os maus pensamentos e sorria entre a felicidade e o medo. Ele nunca se sentira tão confiante e aquilo era quase aterrorizante. O sucesso em destruir as Horcruxes e a presença de Celina tinham o dom de lhe trazer fé. Entretanto ele sabia que ainda precisava ser muito cauteloso, havia perigo demais para se sentir tão feliz como estava. Estava tudo tão perfeito que era como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa muito ruim.

Mais tarde, quando a noite chegasse, estaria recebendo Ron e Hermione, que por métodos excusos, conseguiram convencer a diretora a liberá-los extraordinariamente. McGonagall podia não saber o que estava acontecendo, mas era esperta demais para não desconfiar de algo grande.

Tinham uma missão a cumprir. E embora Harry tivesse certeza de que devia fazer sozinho, não podia dizer que estava aborrecido com a chegada dos outros companheiros. Afinal era um mero reconhecimento de território.

- Você viu onde deixei minha varinha?

Ele despertou dos devaneios vendo a maior culpada por sua alegria inquirir enquanto andava pelo quarto com uma camiseta dele.

- Quando você chegou estava em sua mão. – ele sorriu para o pequeno vestido improvisado.

Harry estava recostado sobre a cama usando apenas a toalha que enrolara na cintura após o banho.

- Sim, estava, - ela segurou os cabelos úmidos para olhar debaixo da cama - mas então alguém não pôde esperar nem mesmo que eu a guardasse antes de me atacar.

- Foi assim tão ruim? – ele gracejou. - Droga... e eu achando que os gemidos com meu nome durante toda a noite não fossem de reclamação...

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha fazendo um olharzinho mau.

- É claro que, se quiser, - ele a fitou com ar maroto. – posso começar a ficar mais... apático. Fazer você sofrer menos...

Celina sentou-se na borda da cama aceitando a provocação.

- Como se você conseguisse... – ela se inclinou para ele, apoiando-se sobre as mãos, ficando com a cabeça de lado como se o convidasse a fazer algo.

- Posso te surpreender. – ele fingiu descaso e piscou, puxando o Profeta Diário de cima da mesa de cabeceira e o abrindo interessado.

- Ok, se você diz... eu até acredito. Acho que já estava na hora mesmo de me vestir. – ela se levantou ficando de frente para ele. – Daqui a algumas horas vamos ter companhia e Deus sabe que suas roupas não me caem muito bem.

Pelo canto do olho, Harry a viu despir sua camiseta, ficando apenas de calcinha. Era estranho, ou até o amuleto conseguia parecer pornográfico quando ela o usava naquele estado?

- Toma sua camiseta. – ela a jogou sobre ele, usando um tom corriqueiro. – Eu até podia levá-la pra Sede, mas ia demorar pra te devolver. Sabe-se lá quando a gente vai se ver de novo...

O jornal já estava abaixado, com o calor que subia por seu corpo, ele não conseguiria mesmo ler nenhuma linha. Ela sabia, fazia de propósito. Sempre tentando dar a última palavra. Mas agora ele conhecia um jeito muito bom, na verdade um jeito fantástico, de dominá-la.

Celina deu as costas com um sorriso no rosto, consciente do seu poder sobre ele, e foi em direção às suas roupas jogadas pelo chão.

Ao sentir um puxão na cintura, ela deu um gritinho surpreso.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – ele tinha avançado como um gato, a segurado com agilidade e a jogado de volta à cama. – Ainda não me cansei de você.

Ele se deitou sobre ela segurando seus seios nas mãos.

- Na verdade, posso apostar que nunca vou me cansar.

- Ãh, achei que tinha resolvido ser mais apático. – ela fez uma expressão levemente intrigada, como se não estivesse sentindo de fato, aonde aquelas carícias a podiam levar.

- Achou, é? – ele roçou os lábios quentes pela orelha dela.

- Eu devo ter me enganado. O que te parece?

- Que alguém aqui está vestido em excesso. – ele brincou com a lateral da calcinha.

- Fala da toalha molhada que está usando?

- Não é a única coisa molhada aqui, é? – ele começou a lhe beijar o pescoço.

- Não, você também molhou o lençol com ela. – a moça se desviou habilmente da provocação. –Toalha molhada na cama é crime. Você precisa ser mais cuidadoso.

- Você não imagina como eu tento... – ele chupou seu pescoço – e tento...

Ela percebeu que se quisesse sair vitoriosa daquela brincadeira, coisa que estava cada vez mais impossível, precisaria recorrer a uma pequena maldade.

- Não tem sido cuidadoso conosco, tem? Preventivamente falando.

Ele ergueu a cabeça depressa e lhe fitou assustado.

- Você... Nós não... Não temos tomado cuidado. – ele falou baixo, se espantando ao se dar conta do fato.

- Sete meses depois e só agora te ocorreu isso? – ela segurou a gargalhada pela a cara espantada dele. – Céus, e ainda pensa que não é afoito. Ainda bem que tenho uma mãe precavida.

- O que quer dizer?

- Acha mesmo que depois do que viu no casamento de Fleur e Bill, mamãe não teria uma conversa muito séria comigo? Daquelas conversas de mãe e filha?

- Aaah...

- Ééé... Essa mesma que você está pensando. - Celina riu do rosto abismado. - Desde aquele dia tenho tomado a poção que ela me ensinou a fazer. Nunca me viu tomando?

- Achei que era outra coisa...

- O quê?

- Fluido Energizante. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Se enxerga, Potter. – ela fez uma nota mental de nunca lhe contar que, quando partia, passava um dia inteiro na cama, dessa vez apenas dormindo de exaustão.

- Não seria má idéia. – ele voltou a rir maliciosamente. – Mas não. Pensei que fosse para os ãah... – os dedos dele circularam uma visível mancha arroxeada em seu pescoço. – Desculpa por isso.

- Os ãah... eu disfarço com outra coisa. E pode parecer estranho, mas eu meio que gosto deles. Me lembram você quando não estamos juntos.

Ele sorriu e ficou fazendo desenhos imaginários sobre a pele dela, pensando se era tão estranho quanto achava, uma mãe conversando sobre aquele assunto com a filha. Sabendo que os dois...

- O que sua mãe tem dito sobre nossos encontros? – inquiriu pensando que talvez fosse comum. Ele não tinha nenhuma experiência familiar para comparar.

- Que não gosta.

- Apenas isso?

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Muito mais que isso... Ela gosta de você, não tem restrição alguma neste ponto. Só acha perigoso.

- E é. – ele afirmou rolando para o lado dela. – Não sei como Florência não tem te impedido. – ele sabia que seu "sogro", Gabriel, andava envolvido em conchavos com os Duendes para a Ordem, portanto ficando longe da Sede constantemente. "Graças a Merlin!"

- Sou maior de idade, Harry. Na medida do possível, dona do meu nariz. Acontece que ela não pode fazer grande coisa.

- Poderia se quisesse.

- Me estuporando? Nada me afasta de você.

- Eu devia ficar muito bravo e concordar com sua mãe. – ele meneou a cabeça, mas curvou os lábios a contragosto, acariciando a face dela.

- Isso quando conseguir tirar esse sorriso bobo do rosto. – ela o imitou traçando o contorno da boca sorridente.

- Você tem um poder um pouquinho maligno sobre mim, bruxinha.

Ela franziu o cenho como se não pudesse entender.

- Tem horas que vejo uma auréola sobre sua cabeça e outras... um chifrinho maléfico. O caso é que ainda não descobri qual dos dois é falso.

- Qual preferia que fosse? – ela sentiu a textura meio áspera do queixo dele, pensando que se não ficasse tão bonito pediria para se barbear. Sua pele marcada com certeza agradeceria.

- Por que quer saber? Tentaria mudar por mim? – disse esfregando o rosto pensativo na palma dela.

Aquilo pedia uma travessura.

- Não. – a moça fitou-o muito séria, então sorriu. - Mas ia fingir melhor... pra te animar um pouquinho. – ela o empurrou depressa começando a ser perseguida pelo quarto pequeno.

Celina ria sem parar, jogando peças de roupas e travesseiros no seu captor, tentando se esquivar e chegar a salvo até o banheiro.

- Coitadinha de você quando eu te pegar... – ele ameaçou quase alcançando sua cintura.

- Aah... um cordeirinho... como você? – ela ofegava de rir e correr em volta da mesa redonda. – Tão doce...

- Celina... – ameaçou.

- Harry... – ela imitou a entonação perigosa.

- É melhor retirar o que disse enquanto é tempo...

- Acha que é brincadeira?

- Você e eu sabemos que é. – ele piscou com um sorriso maroto e muito metido.

- Será? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior em meio a uma risada. – Olha que sou bem convincente...

- Ninguém é tão convincente – ele contestou.

- Harry... – ela começou a gemer, provocando, jogando a cabeça para trás e fingindo estar em alfa de estado de excitação. – Harry... Harry...

Ele parou de um lado da mesa apertando os punhos com força. Só o fato de escutar Celina gemendo o nome dele de brincadeira já tinha acordado todas as suas terminações nervosas.

- Viu? Nada é impossível. - ela parou de uma vez e suspirou satisfeita. Seus olhos o fitando do outro lado, sua boca ainda risonha.

Harry relaxou os músculos como se tivesse desistido e com um último olhar escaldante e um sorrisinho mínimo com o canto da boca, apenas tombou a mesa, a jogando de lado ruidosamente. Sua abismada presa deu dois passos para trás.

Não havia para onde ir. Estava totalmente acuada.

Seu cérebro deu o alarme. Pena que tarde demais. Interessante como de repente ele pareceu tão grande. Tão ameaçador. "Um tigre atrás da presa?"

- É brincadeira! Eu juro! Juro! – ela gritou quando ele a levantou do chão pela cintura. – Harry! O que está fazendo?!

- Tem alguém aqui precisando aprender algumas coisas. – ele a prendeu com o corpo contra a parede e abaixou as laterais da calcinha. – Sobre fingir e brincar com falsos cordeirinhos.

- O que quer dizer? – ela arregalou os olhos pela adrenalina e por algo mais. A toalha azul marinho dele deslizando junto com sua lingerie para o chão.

- Que por trás de todo cordeirinho existe um lobo mau. – ele passou as mãos pelo corpo dela.– Bem faminto... e muito, muito perverso. E você acabou de despertá-lo, sua bruxinha ingênua, indefesa e linda.

A julgar pelo olhar perigoso que ele lhe dera, Celina soube que a aula seria bem longa.

- Pronta pra primeira lição? - Harry falou pertinho da sua boca. – Nunca provoque quem é maior e mais forte que você. - sorriu antes de beijá-la com força.

Ele chupou a língua dela para sua boca e brincou com sua maciez, arranhando seus lábios com os dentes, esmagando seu corpo contra a parede fria.

Ela sentiu seu fogo crescer na mesma intensidade que o dele e correu as mãos pelas costas do bruxo, apertando com firmeza sua bunda.

Harry soltou um gemido curto. Estava bom, muito bom, ela sabia como provoca-lo, mas ao contrário de se entregar àquele jogo, ele simplesmente mostraria a ela quem é que mandava na situação.

Ele segurou as pernas de Celina e, num impulso, as levantou e trançou em suas costas, fazendo com que a bruxa não mais conseguisse segurá-lo. Foi a vez dele segurá-la por baixo, de comprimir sua rigidez contra ela, se esfregar num vai-e-vem lento, mas não consumando o ato.

Celina sentiu o gemido primitivo em sua garganta e se soltou do beijo. Apertou os lábios, tentando não deixar nenhum ruído escapar por eles.

Ele riu baixinho em sua orelha, rouco e ofegante.

- Não está sentindo nada, Celina? Tem certeza?

"Ah, aquele bastardo".

Ela se limitou a morder com força o lábio inferior, tinha certeza que se tentasse dizer uma só palavra, uma sílaba que fosse, começaria a choramingar de prazer. E seu estado só fez piorar quando ele começou a dar pequenas mordidas molhadas em seu pescoço. Dolorosas sim, mas na medida certa.

- Quer que eu pare? – ele a apoiou totalmente na parede e começou um sobe e desce que fazia seu sexo friccionar mais intimamente que antes, mais torturante.

Ela sentiu o suor escorrendo entre seus corpos quentes e colados, mas ainda não tão colados quanto queria. Aquele cretino, perfeito, filho da mãe, estava chupando seu pescoço, deixando outra marca para a coleção e tudo o que ela queria fazer era dizer que sim, sim, sim...

Harry interrompeu a jornada viciante no pescoço da namorada e colocou o rosto na mesma altura do dela, a encarando fixamente.

- Está tão calada, amor... – ele encostava a boca na dela enquanto falava, imitanto, sincronizadamente, os movimentos que fazia com os quadris. - Alguma coisa... errada?

Ela cerrou os olhos meio deliciada, meio irritada e mordeu o lábio inferior dele, deixando de se segurar.

- Tem... uma coisa errada... – ela disse entrecortando palavras e pequenos gemidos, quase soluços. – Você... fora de mim. Me leva pra cama. – murmurou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz.

- Tem certeza que não prefere aqui mesmo? – ele brincou, mal podendo suportar a tortura, mas querendo prolongar a provocação o máximo que podia.

- Na cama, aqui... não importa. – ela começou a morder e beijar a boca dele, tentando faze-lo se descontrolar, a possuir finalmente. - Só fica dentro de mim... Me faz sua. Depressa...

Ela não podia conter a avalanche de sensações que corriam sob sua pele, que ameaçavam queima-la viva. Estava perto, perto demais.

- Como... vou saber que não está fingindo? – ele sorriu com a boca, os olhos estavam escuros e intensos com a força que fazia para não se lançar dentro dela e encontrar o alívio urgente que precisava.

- Ah, se você não vê... – ela arquejou sentindo todos os seus músculos se contraírem e queimarem. – Você tira meu controle, me deixa louca. Eu sou louca por você, Harry. Louca...

Ele a enxergou a beira de gozar apenas com a estimulação que estava recebendo. E decidiu que a hora tinha chegado.

Quando Harry a beijou profundamente, quando a apertou furiosamente junto a si, quando finalmente, ah, finalmente deslizou para dentro dela, Celina não precisou de incentivo ou brincadeira alguma para gemer muito alto e de verdade o nome dele. Gemer quando ele soltou sua boca, quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos pretos e fartos com um perfume tão bom. Gemeu o nome dele. "Harry... Harry... Harry..." Sem parar.

O bruxo cerrou os dentes com força quando ela retesou, quando ela veio, e deixou o orgasmo o levar ao mesmo tempo em que escutava a música mais perfeita que já tinha ouvido. A sua mulher, o amor da sua vida, se desmanchando enquanto gemia seu nome.

Eles afinal deslizaram um pouco pela parede e Harry juntou suas forças a tomando nos braços.

- Fim da primeira lição. – ele ofegou audivelmente.

- Primeira... – ela disse quase sem voz, sentindo vagamente que era conduzida para algum lugar. - Onde... pra onde está me levando?

- Pra cama, amor. – ele a baixou sobre o colchão e a virou de lado, se deitando colado à sua cintura. – Pra sua próxima aula. Lição dois, toalhas não são as únicas coisas que molham uma cama.

Ela pensou que era brincadeira, mas mudou de idéia quando ele deslizou a mão pelo corpo dela, afastando suas pernas numa intenção, na falta de definição melhor, pecaminosa.

Depois de muito tempo, mais ou menos o de um período letivo extenuante, sentindo o peso suado de Harry atravessado sobre seu corpo, ela o escutou murmurar em seu ouvido:

- Adoro quando você finge assim.

- E eu adoro quando você é malvado. – Celina sorriu fracamente mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou enquanto a sonolência chegava.

- Humm... Boomm... – respondeu com a voz mole e satisfeita.

Ela relaxou todo o corpo embaixo dele. O sono seria bem vindo, mas por ela, se morresse agora, morreria mais que feliz.

XXXXXXX

A taça de Hufflepuff, o objeto roubado há tantos anos e desaparecido até então. O próximo alvo.

A morte do último proprietário da Borgins e Burkles colocara em leilão todo o antigo estoque da loja. E foi por este motivo que Ron e Hermione chegaram afogueados, no cair da noite. Apesar da amiga sinalizar algumas vezes que tinha algo a conversar com Celina, não houve muito tempo para isto. O máximo que aconteceu foi a monitora dar um sorrisinho para a amiga enquanto dizia:

- Vocês andaram ocupados...

- Como?

- Tem um chupão no seu pescoço.

- Ahh. – Celina riu, falando baixinho. – Você sabe como é... Depois de quase quarenta dias sem pôr os olhos nele... Meu Deus, eu poderia devorá-lo agora mesmo. De novo.

Ela riu mais forte observando que a amiga corara furiosamente.

- Mione? Tudo bem? Se não quiser que eu fale disso...

- Ah, não! – ela sorriu forçadamente. – Venha aqui, deixa eu te ajudar com isso.

Hermione apontou a varinha para o local.

- Episkey! Pronto! As provas foram destruídas.

Celina ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a garota deu uma desculpa qualquer indo atrás dos rapazes. Bem, depois conversariam. No momento precisavam mesmo se focar em outra coisa. O leilão devia estar para começar.

Os amigos compareceram devidamente disfarçados. Se acomodaram discretamente entre bruxos de olhar desconfiado e aspecto duvidoso, com Harry usando a onipresente capa da invisibilidade.

Assistiram a um longo arremate, infrutífero para quem não procurava nada além da Taça de Hufflepuff. Hermione teve o palpite de que a própria loja, agora vazia, teria sido um esconderijo perfeito para quem por tantos anos trabalhara com absoluta liberdade dentro dela. Então decidiram se retirar, esperando o fechamento da loja e voltando silenciosamente na calada da noite.

Vasculharam metodicamente todo o local. Entre as paredes, no vão do teto, sob o soalho de madeira. O antigo Armário Sumidouro foi o mais revistado, mas como seu gêmeo fora devidamente destruído, ele agora não oferecia qualquer propriedade mágica.

Foi Ronald que num acesso de impaciência, deu a resposta à Harry.

- Já revistamos tudo e até agora nada! Não acho que Você-Sabe-Quem colocaria algo tão precioso perto de dois bruxos tão perigosos como os ex-patrões. Podiam roubar, vender, sei lá.

- Estamos procurando errado. – Harry se ouviu dizer. – É tão simples...

- O que é simples? – Ron franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Tom Riddle não esconderia nada como um trouxa faria. – Harry girou os olhos pelo aposento. – Precisaria estar muito bem protegido.

- Sim, por meios mágicos. – Hermione encolheu os ombros. – Nenhuma novidade nisso.

- Só que eu pensava ter uma boa idéia de que meio foi. – Harry sorriu de lado. – Mas acho que foi uma grande mancada. Tinha pensado que Voldemort tinha escondido a Horcrux em Hogwarts... através do Armário Sumidouro. Quer dizer, o que estaria dentro da loja, quase ao alcance de suas mãos, mas ao mesmo tempo não podendo ser encontrado?

- Algo que estivesse, na verdade, fora de alcance. Fora dela. – Celina estreitou os olhos para o móvel quebrado fixado num canto escuro. – Foi uma boa idéia, Harry, mas infelizmente não temos como provar que Riddle o usou.

- Acham que Vol... "O das quantas", o teria usado para chegar à Hogwarts? – Ron perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Nah, ele não parece tão antigo... – Mione observou. – Quer dizer, se a época do sumiço da Taça estiver correta.

- Está correta – atalhou, Harry. – Eu mesmo vi na penseira.

- E se já estivesse na escola? O outro Armário? – tornou Ron. – Vocês não acham que o Riddle se infiltraria lá pra plantar uma Horcrux... Seria impossível! Quer dizer, bem debaixo das barbas do Dumbledore.

- A data não bate. – Mione explicou novamente. – Não adianta tentar ir por este lado.

Ao contrário do antigo costume, Ron assentiu com um pequeno sorriso para a garota.

- Mas acontece que ele não precisou de esforço... – Harry puxou pela memória sentindo um arrepio de excitação subir pela coluna. – Se bem me lembro, Riddle esteve na escola durante um rigoroso inverno...

- Pedindo uma vaga como professor de DCAT. – a voz de Mione soou baixa e soturna.– E depois de uns anos... Teve apenas o trabalho de plantar o outro armário...

Celina sacudiu a cabeça, estalando a língua.

- Tom Riddle entrou pela porta da frente, meninos, e muito bem convidado.

XXXXXXX

Ron e Hermione haviam voltado à escola àquela mesma noite, tendo feito a promessa de que procurariam mais evidências da presença da Horcrux, mas sem tentar destruí-la sem a presença de Harry.

- Por que será que não estou confiando muito naqueles dois... – o bruxo questionou a si mesmo quando eles se foram.

- Por que seus instintos costumam ser bons? – Celina sentou na beirada da cama assistindo ao rapaz dar voltas e mais voltas no quarto pequeno. – Só não entendo porque não foi com eles.

- Que quer dizer? – ele parou de frente a ela.

- Porque não voltou à escola. É óbvio que é o que precisa fazer.

- Você não espera que eu bata na porta da frente... – ele tentou explicar os argumentos que tinha apresentado a si mesmo durante as últimas horas. – Imaginou a onda de boatos se eu aparecesse do nada?

- Olha, se conversar com a McGonagall ela arranja um jeito. – Celina procurou uma saída.

- Não posso falar nada sobre isso! Você sabe. – ele se impacientou.

- E quem disse que ela precisa saber de tudo? – ela girou os olhos de enfado. – Aprenda a mentir, Harry. Ou conte apenas que é relacionado ao Riddle. Ela vai te ajudar.

- Ela não vai pôr os alunos em risco, Celina.

- É exatamente isso, eles vão estar mais em risco se você não intervir.

Harry voltou a exercitar as pernas pelo quarto nervosamente, as mãos despenteando ainda mais o cabelo, a voz deliberando coisas incompreensíveis.

Ela sentou-se na cama, esperando. Sabia que agora era com ele.

- Digamos que seja possível, - ele a encarou finalmente. - o que te leva a crer que eu posso impedir todo o resto do colégio de saber que voltei? Isso arruinaria qualquer tentativa de discrição e colocaria o segredo em perigo. Não posso confiar isso a ninguém.

- Eu sei. Você não pode voltar, ao menos não em teoria. Vai precisar resolver tudo enquanto os alunos estiverem em suas camas.

- Você diz...

- Sim, no prazo de uma noite.

Harry riu sem humor para a moça.

- Certo. Levamos meses pra localizar as outras, semanas de pesquisa sobre esta e você quer que eu destrua uma Horcrux, que nem sabemos se está realmente em Hogwarts, no prazo de doze horas e sozinho...

- Prefere esperar pelas férias? – ela disse sabendo que não tinham aquele tempo.

- Seria o mais sensato. – ele cruzou os braços, mal humorado. – Mas não podemos esperar por meses. Precisa ser resolvido agora.

- Então isso nos deixa numa situação em que as coisas se decidem por si só. Tem que ser feito. Ponto. – ela fitou o semblante descrente do bruxo. – Amor, se uma noite não for o suficiente, a escola tem lugares mais que satisfatórios pra se esconder. A própria Sala Precisa é um deles.

- Mas... – ele se voltou para outro assunto que o preocupava. – Você sabe o quanto tenho tentado manter vocês todos a salvo. No momento em que souberem que pisei em Hogwarts, Mione e Ron... Eles não vão aceitar ficar de fora.

- Está todo mundo junto nisso, Harry, e não só pra pesquisar. Todos estão meio que prontos pra ação... mas só vai ser feito o que você decidir, do jeito que você quiser. Sabe disso.

Harry pensou a respeito. Nunca estivera tão ansioso para que tudo chegasse ao fim. Para sua vida começar realmente ou terminar de uma vez. O que não queria mais era essa semi-existência indefinida.

- Eu sei o que está te incomodando. – ela o fitou profundamente. - Foi tempo demais sofrendo, esperando o fim. E por mais que queira fazer perfeito, você não tem o poder de controlar tudo. – Celina captou seus pensamentos. – O fim chegou. Precisa ser feito o quanto antes e pra isso toda ajuda possível vai ser necessária. Ron, Mione... eu. Você não vai estar sozinho. – ela mordeu os lábios e esperou quietamente pela explosão.

- Não. – ele laconizou sem se alterar, mas lhe lançando um olhar que prometia seriamente a possibilidade. – Você não.

- Eu estou aqui e você precisa de ajuda. – explicou paciente. - Não é questão de me negar nada. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de recusar quando não pode sozinho.

- Você não vai, Celina, assunto encerrado.

Ela cruzou as pernas em cima da cama e disse sem aparentar emoção:

- Acho que você não está entendendo...

- Estou entendendo perfeitamente bem. – ele a interrompeu, vendo a determinação começar a surgir no rosto da bruxa. - Você volta hoje pra casa.

- Não pode me dar ordens, Harry. Ou saio daqui para Hogwarts com você ou vou sozinha.

- Diabos, Celina! Isso não é uma brincadeira de pregar peças no Filch ou tirar um quadro velho de uma moldura! Não é mais uma traquinagem sem conseqüências!

Ela fechou o cenho, assumindo um tom interessante de vermelho.

- Interessante enxergar o modo como me vê. Talvez tenha esquecido de que tudo nesta guerra já vem me afetando pelo mesmo tempo que você. No mínimo. Meu destino também depende da sua vitória. Nossa vitória. – eles se fitaram irritados. – Já dei todas as provas de que precisava, mas continua me achando uma criança mimada e incapaz, não é?

- Continuo achando você insuportavelmente teimosa, isto sim.

- É, exatamente como você. – ela se levantou juntando suas coisas apressada. – Esta caçada não é apenas sua, ninguém te nomeou o dono desta guerra. Eu vou. Agora sim, pode encerrar o assunto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele a segurou pelo braço, levando a conhecida ferroada no mesmo instante.

- Mas que inferno! – ele sacudiu a mão em brasa.

- Não me subestime, Harry. Isto não se trata só de mim e de você. É sobre a destruição do mundo que conhecemos que estamos falando. Da minha família... E vou fazer a minha parte.

Ele bufou na frente dela, fazendo um esforço enorme de não voltar a tocá-la, sacudi-la pelos braços ou lhe dar umas boas palmadas.

- Inferno! Existe algum modo de te convencer do contrário?

- Não. Embora não dê valor ao que eu possa fazer, como te disse, não estou fazendo pra conseguir simpatia.

- Celina... – mesmo com a raiva que sentia, ele teve vontade de puxá-la para os braços, reconhecendo que a despeito do seu desejo de protegê-la, a moça não falara nenhuma mentira.

- Não chegue perto de mim agora, Harry. – ela recuou percebendo a intenção do bruxo.– Não estou certa da próxima ser apenas uma ferroada.

Ela deu as costas para ele e se embrulhou em sua capa.

- Olha...

- Poupa o discurso. – ela atalhou. – Se a gente quiser que isso dê certo precisamos começar a planejar desde já.

- OK... - ele falou incerto, passando a mão no rosto. - Como vamos entrar pelos portões trancados?

- Um feitiço de Patrono deve bastar.

Harry quase sorriu. Às vezes esquecia com quem estava falando.

- Claro... E seus pais? – ele questionou num último fio de esperança.

- Mando uma coruja quando chegar ou o que seja. – a moça evitou olhar para ele deliberadamente. - Quando souberem já vai ser tarde.

Ele pareceu pesar o que ela disse e se resignar com um muxoxo.

- Pode usar Edwiges se quiser.

- Obrigada pela oferta. – ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Quando vamos?

Ele a fitou por uns instantes antes de responder:

- Preciso apenas ajuntar algumas coisas. Mas tem um porém... e se disser que não, eu juro que te estuporo e te deixo trancada em casa antes de seguir.

Ela olhou para ele com o queixo erguido.

- O que é agora?

- Vai ter que fazer o que eu decidir. Se eu achar que é perigoso e te mandar sair, você vai. – disse as palavras que já tinha escutado um certo tempo atrás. - Se eu te mandar me deixar, mesmo ferido, você vai. Se eu disser que o jogo terminou e que você deve ir pra casa, você obedece. – ele falava enquanto a voz de Dumbledore fazia um eco perfeito em sua cabeça.

- Está disposta a aceitar minhas condições?

Ela o estudou cuidadosamente.

- Você fez exatamente o que Dumbledore mandou?

- Exatamente. – ele respondeu apertando os olhos.

- Interessante... Ele te lançou um Petrificus Totallus, não foi? Na Torre de Astronomia.

Os olhos de Harry se tornaram pequenas fendas chispantes. "Por que diabos, ela tinha que ser tão esperta?"

- Estou esperando sua resposta. – ele disse com a voz grave.

- Eu concordo. – ela respondeu lhe dando as costas. – Mas acho que Dumbledore sabia que você não teria feito tão exatamente o que ele mandava. Ele sabia que iria tentar salvá-lo. E se um bruxo como ele previa e aceitava sua impulsividade... Devia saber que era uma coisa positiva.

Harry fitava as costas da moça, emitindo ondas de tensão tão fortes que a fizeram se voltar.

- Quero ouvir sua resposta de novo, Celina. Quero te ouvir jurar.

Por um momento ele achou que a garota fosse azará-lo, mas num piscar de olhos ela parecia dona de si novamente.

- Muito bem, eu juro. – ela falou com os olhos indecifráveis. – Juro. Vai ser exatamente do jeito que você quiser.

XXXXXXX

Depois da urgente conversa com a diretora, a parte mais difícil da empreitada até àquele momento tinha sido McGonagall dispensar um indignado Argus Filch de sua amada ronda noturna. Uma vez que fora impossível demover Celina do propósito, Harry acabou por aceitar de bom grado o auxílio de Ron e Mione na caçada.

Tinham andado cuidadosamente pelo castelo adormecido. Como a capa nem de longe era suficiente para cobrir os quatro, Harry e Celina permaneceram encobertos, visto que se alguém os pegasse, os outros dois levantariam suspeitas menores.

Três voltas pela porta da Sala Precisa e o cômodo atravancado de objetos insólitos se abriu para os quatro.

- Cara... – Ron assoviou baixo. – Vai ser como procurar uma agulha num palheiro.

Toda sorte de objetos mágicos e trouxas se empilhava em perfeito caos pelo cômodo entulhado. Era quase como estar num labirinto.

- Puxa, você não tinha dito que isso era tão... Aah, vamos começar logo. – Hermione arregaçou as mangas pondo o desânimo de lado.

- Parece que a ajuda incômoda vai ser bem necessária, afinal. – Celina jogou a indireta e seguiu a amiga.

Ron olhou de um modo significativo para Harry, que virou as costas apressado, começando a procurar. Tinha ficado mais que óbvia a rusga entre os amigos, mas o ruivo decidiu não questionar. Provavelmente na hora certa ficaria sabendo e ele também já tinha problemas mais que suficientes para se preocupar.

Com o correr das horas a dúvida se instalou entre os amigos. Tirando algumas espadas enferrujadas, o objeto mais perigoso que encontraram foi uma Bomba de Bosta de aparência duvidosa, que sugeria que podia explodir a qualquer momento. Como não havia remédio continuaram a busca, com a crescente sensação de que a noite passava depressa demais.

- Não sei o que fez, mas ela está com aquele olhar da Hermione. – Ron finalmente não resistiu e emparelhou com o amigo, apontando com o queixo para Celina. - Mau sinal.

- Ela tinha que estar em casa. – ele levantou algumas caixas mofadas. – Nem estaria aqui se, pra começo de conversa, eu tivesse me negado a vê-la fora da Sede.

- Você não é responsável pelo mundo. – Ron meneou a cabeça, sorrindo de lado.

- Mas sou por ela. – ele observou o perfil da moça, curvada sobre uma pilha de garrafas de xerez vazias e outras quinquilharias. - Ou pelo menos é assim que eu me sinto.

- Acho que você devia mais era aproveitar a melhor coisa que te aconteceu em muito tempo. – o ruivo suspirou, olhando em direção às garotas de um jeito ansioso. - Eu sei que eu faria.

- Quê? – Harry fez uma careta tendo certeza de não ter entendido direito as palavras do rapaz.

- Hermione. – Ron tornou com a voz muito baixa e um tom avermelhado aumentando gradualmente nas orelhas. – Você sabe... Ela não, quer dizer... Nós ainda...

- Oh... – Harry tirou depressa os olhos do amigo, sem saber o que seria mais embaraçoso, o ruivo falar a respeito ou ter que escutar.

Na verdade não costumava pensar muito nos amigos daquele modo. Considerando que Hermione era quase que sua irmã e Ron seu melhor amigo, era tudo um tanto incestuoso em sua cabeça. Celina era quem entendia melhor dessas coisas, mas não achou que seria boa prova de amizade pedir a Ronald que desabafasse com ela.

Harry engoliu em seco, tentando fazer sua voz soar normal.

- Aconteceu algum... problema?

Entre as duas amigas a conversa seguia a mesma direção.

- Eu não acredito. – Celina sorriu, voltando lentamente a ficar séria conforme as bochechas de Mione queimavam. – Você e Ronald...

- Não. – a garota falou com a cabeça baixa.

- Sem sexo? – Celina insistiu incrédula. – Ainda não fizeram amor?

- Não. – Mione rosnou entredentes. – Dá pra não dizer essas palavras?

- Desculpa... – a garota fitou a colega de boca aberta. – Mas é que pelo ritmo das coisas quando saí daqui...

- Eu sei. – Hermione franziu o nariz, incomodada. – Também achava.

- Então... o que aconteceu?

- É difícil. Por favor, entenda bem, adoro ficar com o Ron. – ela explicou. - Quando ele chega perto de mim... aah, é como você me disse uma vez, eu perco o ar só com o modo dele me olhar. Mas fazer... aquilo? – Mione fez uma careta envergonhada.

- "Aquilo"...? – Celina se abismou ao descobrir que a amiga era mais conservadora do que tinha imaginado. – Mi, você está falando sobre fazer amor com o cara por quem é apaixonada desde os treze anos e chama de "aquilo"?

- Droga, Celina, - a garota soltou um gemido frustrado. – eu não consigo evitar. Sabe, não sou tão antiquada, nós... fazemos algumas coisas. Mas eu congelo quando a gente começa a avançar demais.

- Ah... será que posso perguntar até onde as coisas chegaram? Tipo... ele já te viu sem roupa?

- Não! Quer dizer... – ela se atrapalhou. - Não de todo.

- E quando vocês estão juntos nestas condições você sente... ah, aquela sensação que... – Celina se esforçou em encontrar palavras que não chocassem a amiga. – Você sente...

- Vai... pode dizer. – Mione suspirou resignada.

- Tesão? Obrigada. – falou de supetão.

- Ah, eu... – ela fitou o chão empoeirado enxergando cada mancha de sujeira até se dar por vencida. – Muito mesmo... – o ar saiu ruidoso por sua boca. – Eu quase subo pelas paredes.

Celina segurou um sorriso, mordendo os cantos da boca.

- Então por que vocês param?

- Eu paro. Sempre eu. Ele já teve outra garota. Dormiu com Lavender Brown quando namoravam. Ela parece ter alguma experiência nisso, você lembra dos comentários dela no dormitório. Só de imaginar... Eu não sou... – ela engasgou.

- Hermione Jane, - Celina a segurou pelos ombros seriamente. – não acredito que está comparando Lavender a você! Você está num patamar completamente diferente, não dá nem pra enumerar...

- Não sei...

- Você é mais bonita, sensível, mais inteligente que ela. Ok, você é mais inteligente que a escola toda. – ela sorriu animada. - E o mais importante, ele é apaixonado por você. Completamente babado. Deu o fora na garota por você. Por você, Hermione. Acredite, experiência não tem a menor importância.

- Uma coisa é raciocinar a respeito. Eu sei tudo isso sobre experiência, Celina. Ou pelo menos eu penso que sei. - Mione tinha o semblante torto e encabulado. – Mas o que eu posso fazer se meus sentimentos são burros como uma porta?

- Pode ensiná-los a ser mais espertos.

- Como?

- Fale com ele.

- De jeito nenhum!

- Não tem outro jeito. – falou vendo a cara torcida da amiga. – Tenho a impressão de que Ron pode te surpreender quanto a isso.

- O que quer dizer?

- O jeito como ele te olha. Aquele ruivo é capaz de tudo por você. Por baixo daquele jeito brincalhão e desastrado tem um cara danado de astuto.

- Eu sei disso.

- Então não o subestime.

- Não sei se vou ter coragem.

- Respire bem fundo, - Celina sorriu marotamente. – e se não adiantar, um pouco de fire whiskey pode ser interessante.

- Terrorista. – Mione riu de leve, mordendo o lábio.

- Hey, mas agora vamos, ainda temos trabalho por aqui.

- Celina. – Mione a interrompeu. – Jamais vai poder saber a sorte de ter uma amiga como você. Posso até ser... a mais inteligente, como disse, mas você é de longe a mais esperta.

- E com certeza a mais vermelha. – ela rolou os olhos, corando visivelmente. – Ah, vamos... – fitou a amiga com carinho. – Não é nada que já não tenha feito por mim muitas vezes. Só me diga uma coisa, vai dizer a ele?

Hermione observou a cabeleira ruiva à distância.

- Bem... Vou tentar.

- Droga! – a voz de Harry exaltou as garotas.

Foram para perto dos dois encontrando Harry recostado na parede com uma expressão frustrada.

- Acho que não vamos encontrar nada...

- Honestamente, parece mais um depósito de garrafas vazias que qualquer outra coisa – Ron empurrou uma garrafa com o pé. – Alguém andou mesmo bebendo...

- O que você disse? – Harry endireitou o corpo de uma vez, fitando abismado o amigo.

- Que alguém andou enchendo a cara...

- Trelawney... – o cérebro do bruxo se iluminou com uma luzinha de esperança.

As garotas se aproximaram mais, curiosas.

- Olha, se alguém tem freqüentado esta sala mais que qualquer pessoa, este alguém é Sibila Trelawney. – ele explicou.

- Bom, as garrafas são boa prova. – Ron sorriu de lado.

- O que quer dizer, Harry? – Hermione cortou o namorado. – Acha que ela encontrou...

- Garrafas que ela esvaziou, Mione. – ele abriu um sorriso vacilante. – Ela pode ter precisado de um copo...

- Ou uma taça – Celina disse baixinho. – E seria muito conveniente se tivesse encontrado uma bem aqui.

- Teria que ser muito obtusa pra não perceber que era um objeto tão mágico e famoso. – Hermione disse um tanto incrédula.

Harry se limitou a arquear uma sobrancelha para a amiga.

- Certo, se alguém poderia, seria a charlatã – Mione girou os olhos. – Agora como é que vamos fazê-la dizer onde pode estar?

- Precisaria ser alguém com um grande poder de persuasão. – Harry disse divertido.

- E muito inteligente. – Ron acompanhou o pensamento com um sorriso.

Mione apertou os olhos para os dois.

- Então acho que Celina pode ajudar.

- Na verdade, - a garota se desculpou – ninguém pode saber que estou aqui...

- Isso nos deixa apenas uma opção. – Ron segurou uma risadinha debochada. – Mi...

- Mas ela me detesta! – a garota objetou olhando de um para outro.

- Talvez seja hora de fazerem as pazes. – o ruivo fez um ruído engraçado com o nariz enquanto virava de costas rapidamente. – A professora adoraria escutar o quanto você esteve enganada a respeito dela.

Depois de acertado que Hermione, com uma tromba de dois metros, procuraria pela professora no dia seguinte, os amigos confabularam e decidiram que ao invés de irem embora e voltarem no outro dia, seria mais seguro se Harry e Celina permanecessem no castelo até o assunto ser esclarecido. Quando Hermione e Ron se retiraram, os outros dois também saíram da Sala Precisa e voltaram a andar na frente desta, pensando num local para dormir.

Quando a porta foi reaberta, Celina franziu a testa para o local. Definitivamente não tinha imaginado aquele lugar.

- Eu pensei na sala da AD. – ela olhou de viés enquanto ele fechava a porta.

- E eu pensei na sala onde a gente ficava no começo do namoro.

- E o seu pensamento foi mais forte que o meu...? – ela correu os olhos pelo sofá confortável, pelas cadeiras e o tapete perto do fogo.

- Talvez eu quisesse mais este lugar que você o outro. – ele falou com jeito de quem se desculpa. - Foram horas muito boas aqui. - Estava há algum tempo, pensando em como se aproximar dela. Detestava quando ficavam assim.

Celina colocou as mãos na cintura e imaginou um determinado objeto. Quando se virou dois sacos de dormir haviam aparecido. Em lados opostos.

- Boa noite. – ela disse sem cerimônias.

- Onde está indo? – Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Dormir. Sozinha. – ela enfatizou a última palavra. - Você não precisa mais da minha ajuda por hoje.

- Mas continuo precisando de você. – ele pôs os olhos pidões nela sem conseguir qualquer reação favorável. – Me desculpa pelas palavras...

- Ríspidas, imbecis, grosseiras. – ela completou tentando tirar o braço. – Tem uma lista enorme pra escolher.

- Não tiro sua razão, mas estava preocupado. Pode tentar entender?

- Claro. Como sempre. Mas vou dormir sozinha do mesmo jeito. – ele a segurou pelos cotovelos trazendo-a para mais perto de si. - Me deixa, Harry.

- Celina... – ele rodeou sua cintura carinhosamente. – Preciso... beijar você agora.

Ela fez uma careta, abaixando a cabeça.

Harry beijou sua testa, seu rosto, tentando envolvê-la mais estreitamente nos braços e beija-la na boca. Mas a moça se esquivava, o empurrando pelo peito.

- Eu não quero. – ela se soltou. – Pode ser que amanhã... tenha passado, mas hoje me deixa sozinha, está bem?

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas assistiu Celina ficar descalça, ignorar a mochila com a roupa de dormir e o resto de seus pertences e se deitar do jeito que estava. Harry suspirou resignado, indo para a própria "cama".

As horas passavam e seu sono não vinha. Ele dormia consideravelmente bem quando estava sozinho, mas uma vez que o objeto de todo seu desejo e afeição se encontrava tão próximo, Harry descobriu que os segundos podiam se tornar puro tormento.

Pela luz do fogo ele podia notar a silhueta da moça. Ela tinha as costas viradas para si, parecia mergulhada num sono profundo e quieto, longe das inquietações e necessidades do namorado. Se ao menos ele conseguisse fechar os olhos e ignorar sua presença, o modo como seus cabelos caíam soltos pelo travesseiro, absorvendo a luz dourada das chamas...

Queria sentir seu perfume, apertar o corpo esguio de encontro ao seu. Mesmo que não pudesse fazer mais anda. Tinha necessidade do seu conforto. "Merlin! Precisava disso".

Harry se levantou de brusco e em poucos passos alcançou a garota, afastando suas cobertas e se enfiando sem permissão dentro do seu restrito saco de dormir. Ele sentiu Celina enrijecer as costas quando a puxou pela cintura e afundou o rosto em seus cabelos. Não, ela não estava dormindo e mesmo tendo evidentemente se incomodado, não ofereceu nenhuma resistência.

- Desculpa. – ele disse baixo, perto do ouvido dela. – Não consigo. Não me peça pra sair. Só me deixa ficar assim com você.

Ela não disse palavra alguma, mas cerrou os olhos com força quando sentiu os braços dele a estreitarem mais apertado, as pernas se enlaçarem nas dela e a respiração quente se colar em seu pescoço.

"Ah.. Por quê? Por quê ele tinha que cheirar tão bem? Por que tinha que lhe passar tanto calor, mesmo através de tanta roupa? Por que ela era tão completamente apaixonada?"

Celina soltou uma longa respiração se deixando acomodar nos braços fortes, contra o peito largo do namorado. Mesmo com toda raiva não podia se negar a ele. Não quando ele precisava tanto dela.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

AÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ALELUIA IRMÃO!

SIM! Eu sempre quis dizer isso. (Obrigada, Arinha1)

Sim, ela voltou. Viva, linda e loira, embora um pouquinho temerosa da recepção agressiva. Vamos, baixem as varinhas... isso...

Após as festas (FELIZ ANO NOVO!) engatei um projeto delicioso com umas autoras deliciosas e me enrolei legal. Mas estou aqui.

Vamos logo ao que interessa?

"Querido leitor, venho por meio desta, fazer uma propaganda descarada da mais nova sensação do Fanfiction e Floreios e Borrões. Uma loucura criada por fic-writters maníacas e mal intencionadas. Portanto, pegue seu baldinho de gelo e faça boa viagem.

Voz de narrador de cinema:

AS ESCRITORAS... APRESENTAM...

"**CONQUISTANDO SEU AMOR" **

The Fic. No seu SITE fan-ático ponto net mais próximo. Censura 18 anos."

Cês não tem noção do quanto foi engraçado escrever.

**Lívia**: Ai! Desta vez sou eu a suspirar. Que beta-gama incrível! Foi uma ajuda mais que mais que espetacular. Nenhum prêmio é melhor do que o reconhecimento de vocês. O seu então... Não sou novela, mas brigada por me acompanhar. Te vejo naquela loucuuuuura.

**Luana**: Meus fofuxos ficaram lindos juntos (o Harry é da tia Jô, mas faz de conta que é nosso). Aproveita o casal enquanto é tempo... Tem águas e águas pra rolar e nem todas são tranqüilas. Abafa o caso.

**Sally Owens**: Putz! Ce não imagina a delícia de ler um review seu, miga! E ainda elogiando! Mil beijos. Te vejo na comû. E continue se esforçando com o shipper... Rssssssssss.

**Macah**: O QUÊ? Treze anos? Tampa o olho, menina! Ai... Autora corrompendo menores... Faz assim, v lê as partes gerais e as outras de-le-ta. Posso confiar?(Cruza os seus dedinhos e diz que jura, pliss). Fazendo de conta que sou surda-muda (e analfabeta). Um beijo, linda.

**Remaria**: Viva a comû, miguxa! Amei a força!(dedinhos duros de cansaço, mas um sorrizão no rosto) Se foi difícil começar? Pra uma virgem em NC... foi, mas só no princípio, depois curti pra caramba. E quanto à sua NC (ou NCs, ri batendo palmas), pelo que ando lendo não precisa se preocupar. Você vai longe...

**Ninguém**: Estou começando a ficar assustada. **O.o** De acordo com a tia Jô, nos dias de hoje o Harry teria mais ou menos 26 anos, é isso? Ok, vou pedir a ele (de auror) pra me proteger. Imagina o favor q c vai me fazer... hihihi

**Stra Karol**: Tô bege! Solta fogos de artifício... Mais uma conquista para o mundo PO. Ler sempre o mesmo shipper cansa. Sério, diversificar pode ser muito legal, até a maioria das minhas "culegas" mais H/G dão seus passeiozinhos por outros universos. Que bom que gostou minina! Super beijo. (flutuando com os elogios)

**Bebel Potter**: Fico muito, muito contente qdo alguém diz que está gostando em termos de qualidade. Ainda estou construindo meu estilo de escrita e quando releio a fic vejo o quanto já melhorou. Georgea feliz! (Pra sua sorte Ron e Mione andam meio apagadinhos, né?).

**Emerson**: V ama a Celina? EU TAMBÉM! Fofo, sua miguxa aqui tem corrido pra escrever e ler os recados deliciosos de vocês e acompanhar umas poucas fics, mas vai fazer o possível pra atualizar logo. Percalços da vida adulta. Aaaahhhhhhh, quero voltar a ser Teen. Bobagens, pq se tivesse um pc com net no trabalho ia dar o maior preju. Ahuahuahua. Deus sabe o que faz. Brigada pelo carinho.

**Micky**: Êita, que são nos menores frascos q estão os melhores perfumes. Precisa dizer o qto me tocou seu review? Beijãozão.

**Gabbx Potter: **Então você era virgem em reviews aqui no FeB? Pôxa, fiquei realmente lisonjeada... Qdo não é do feitio da pessoa comentar e ela o faz, então quer dizer que a estória está agradando mesmo. Pessoalmente tbém ñ era muito de mandar antes de ser autora, mas depois de começar vi a importância p quem recebe. Muito obrigada mesmo, linda.

**Priscila**: Pri! Adorei seu review, sua sinceridade e seu apoio, e estou adorando poder te chamar de amiga. Super beijo e força com a fic.

**Azarameth**: Estou aqui, não muito depressa, mas de corpo e alma(ou seria de fic e alma?). Beijão.

**Gina Potter**: E viva o pc dando pau! Viu como Deus escreve certo por pcs tortos? Que bom que ficou emocionada, a intenção foi mesmo trazer sentimentos pra Nc. Um super beijo, querida.

Hasta luego, galerinha!

Georgea


	17. O Começo do Fim

Capítulo 17

**O Começo do Fim**

"_Apenas um beijo em meus lábios_

_Era só o que precisava para selar o futuro_

_Apenas um olhar de seus olhos_

_Foi como um certo tipo de tortura_

_Era uma vez_

_Havia um garoto e uma garota_

_Apenas um toque de suas mãos_

_Era só o que precisava para me fazer perder o equilíbrio._

_Apenas um sorriso em seu rosto_

_Era só o que precisava para mudar _

_meu destino_

_Apenas uma palavra vinda de sua boca_

_Era tudo o que eu precisava para_

_ter certeza_

_Era uma vez_

_Havia um garoto e uma garota_

_Corações que se entrelaçam_

_Eles viviam num mundo diferente."_

_(Forbiden Love – Madonna)_

A manhã parecia não correr, frustrando Ron e Hermione, que seriam recebidos por Sibila Trelawney apenas no final da tarde. Os dois gryffindors estavam almoçando na mesa de sua casa, coisa meio sem sentido, visto que a população dos estudantes se resumia, hoje em dia, a praticamente a metade do normal. McGonagall havia sugerido que se juntassem em apenas duas mesas, mas os Slytherins previsivelmente haviam se recusado, portanto, os demais alunos acabaram por permanecer na formação antiga.

Agora era comum um maior intercâmbio entre as mesas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Gryffindor, por isso não foi inusitada a "visita" de Luna Lovegood, que tinha aproveitado uma rápida ausência de Neville e vindo se alimentar com Ron e Mione.

- Vocês dois estão estranhos. – Luna comentou, entre uma garfada e outra do seu purê de batatas.

- Porque diz isso? – Mione mal lhe lançou um olhar.

- Parecem mais animados. Estão com aquela cara da AD, sabem?

- E o que tem isso de ruim? – Ron perguntou, imaginando se Luna tinha algum tipo de sexto sentido.

- Nada de ruim, só diferente. Estão do jeito que ficavam quando o Harry estava por aqui. Prontos para a aventura.

Mione e Ron se encararam brevemente antes que a primeira dessa uma risada convincente.

- Luna, só você... Estamos animados com as aulas de DCAT. Você não está gostando de ter o Lupin de volta?

- É um bom professor, um pouco aluado, mas legal.

Ron engasgou com a comida, precisando que Hermione murmurasse o feitiço anapneo, desobstruindo a garganta do namorado, que voltou imediatamente a respirar.

- Tem notícias da Celina? – Luna perguntou, mal fazendo caso da reação do ruivo.

- Parece que está bem. – Mione respondeu evasivamente.

- Ela me mandou duas cartas nesse tempo. Deve estar sendo difícil pra ela.

- Difícil o quê? – Ron arfou ainda com dificuldade, começando a partir seu empadão em pedaços minúsculos.

- Ficar sem vocês e o Harry.

- Ahhh... certo. – ele encolheu os ombros como costumava fazer sempre que alguém mencionava os amigos ou perguntava se tinham notícias de Harry. – Pode ser.

- Vocês não querem mesmo falar sobre isso, não é?

Era estranho ou a loira parecia atenta de um modo que o olhar sonhador não aparentava? Mione a observou sem se impressionar. Depois da AD, com o convívio ficando mais estreito, descobrira muitas coisas sobre a colega, uma delas era que Luna podia ter uma atenção incrivelmente flutuante, mas captava coisas que os outros não costumavam perceber.

- É, Luna. – respondeu. – Tempos difíceis.

- Bom, quando vocês se encontrarem digam um alô. Espero que Harry consiga fazer o que precisa. O tempo está correndo.

- Como disse? – Hermione, deliberadamente, não olhou para ela.

- Digam um alô. – Luna deu um sorriso etéreo. – Você sabe, o cumprimento que se manda para quem está longe.

A frase da loira podia passar facilmente por algo dito de modo distraído, mas para Mione, que relanceara os olhos rapidamente por ela, havia um elemento novo naquela expressão. Inteligência e um tantinho de ironia. Sim, Luna não era nem de longe a cabeça avoada que os outros imaginavam.

Depois do almoço o tempo resolveu correr, e Hermione mal havia piscado os olhos quando as aulas acabaram. Enquanto subia as escadas para a sala de adivinhação, em passos lentos e amarrados, ela se deu conta de que a sensação do tempo escoando se devia àquilo que a colega dissera, à urgência do momento. Estavam lutando contra o tempo. Voldemort não tinha ficado quieto em todos aqueles meses, estava angariando aliados, se tornando cada vez mais forte e o Ministério, salvo raros acertos, parecia cada vez mais impotente. Ela forçou os pés a caminharem mais depressa, e tanto fez, que Ron foi obrigado a aumentar o quanto pôde suas largas passadas para não ser deixado para trás.

Mione sentiu que ao menos aquela pequena parte da missão lhe pertencia, apenas a ela, Hermione Granger, e mesmo tendo que engolir o orgulho, nada pequeno, diga-se de passagem, havia uma coisa ainda maior em jogo. Harry. Se Sibila tivesse a informação que procuravam e ela falhasse, então diminuiria consideravelmente as chances do amigo, e por conseqüência, as de Celina. Um motivo mais do que justo para obrigar as pernas a correr.

- Anda Ron! – ela falou esganiçada, puxando o ruivo pela mão. – Não vejo a hora de ser humilhada.

Naturalmente, à entrada da sala de aula, sua força de vontade não pôde desfazer o bico contrariado que se formou em sua boca.

- Professora? – ela enfiou a cabeça para dentro, após bater levemente.

- Pode entrar, querida. – uma voz etérea se perdeu em meio ao vapor, no interior do aposento abafado.

Eles adentraram, a Monitora um tanto acanhada e Ron abanando com ambas as mãos a densa fumaça de incenso.

- Tenho que confessar que já esperava sua visita e também a do senhor Weasley. – Sibila Trelwney consertou os óculos fundo de garrafa, no rosto.

- Naturalmente. Nós avisamos... – Mione se calou ao receber um olhar de advertência do ruivo.

- Ah... claro. – ela consertou, inspirando forte. - Ele veio apenas me acompanhando, professora.

- Pra dar força, a senhora sabe. – Ron sorriu de leve, fingindo não sentir uma cotovelada.

- Pois não, querida. O que tanto precisa falar? - os imensos olhos da professora brilharam como vaga-lumes gigantes, esperando alegremente o que a garota teria a dizer.

- Bem... eu... ah... – foi a vez de Ron a cutucar por trás. – Acho que devo desculpas à senhora.

- Mas pelo quê, querida? – Trewlaney falou mansamente.

- A senhora sabe, - Mione cerrou os dentes entre as palavras. – por não ter reconhecido seu talento...

A garota achou que tinha sido o suficiente, mas se surpreendeu desagradavelmente ao ver a mulher balançando a mão, a incentivando a continuar.

- Bom... na verdade me arrependo profundamente por ter abandonado sua matéria.

Sibila moveu a mão mais uma vez. Mione tinha certeza que não teria corado tanto se não fosse a cara satisfeita, quase risonha, que Ron Weasley sustentava, no momento.

Aquele fim de tarde seria o mais longo de sua vida.

xxxxxxx

- Como conseguiram? – Harry olhou entusiasmado para dentro de um saco negro de veludo.

- Na verdade foi bem simples. – Ron lançou um repentino sorriso, deixando o deboche se manifestar por um momento. – No momento em que Hermione confessou, durante horas e horas, que ter deixado a matéria da Trelawney foi o maior erro de sua vida, as coisas ficaram bem mais fáceis. – ele se virou para a namorada. - Não foi tão ruim, não é?

- Acho que nós dois temos idéias muito diferentes sobre isso. – Mione resmungou, azeda.

- Você é incrível! – Harry a elogiou satisfeitíssimo, fazendo Mione arquear um pouco os cantos da boca.

- Na verdade, disse que estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre objetos antigos e sua relação com o mundo trouxa. – ela respondeu. - Então perguntei à Trewlaney se por acaso não teria algo para me ajudar. Algo assim, como um copo ou uma taça.

- Você não se importou nem um pouco em ser óbvia, não é? – Celina sorriu marota, recebendo sabidamente um olhar mordaz da amiga. Para Hermione, a cabeça de Sibila não era capaz de pensamentos complexos. Como somar dois e dois, por exemplo.

- Mas ela entregou a taça assim? A troco de nada? – Harry estranhou, enquanto Celina esticava o pescoço a seu lado, tentando ver o objeto.

- Não. – Mione suspirou. - Ela nem deu mostras de saber do que se tratava. Eu tive praticamente que apontar.

- O quê? – a amiga perguntou. – A taça estava jogada pela sala?

- Boa definição. – Ron sentou-se sobre a mesa, estalando os músculos ainda duros pela vigília da noite anterior. – E a ilustração que a Mione conseguiu na biblioteca foi de muita ajuda. Nós só precisamos dar uma olhada por ali e "zás", ali estava, bem na nossa cara.

- Estava na estante de quinquilharias, Harry. – disse uma Hermione ainda abismada. - Bem no meio das bolas de cristal, xícaras e as outras porcarias que ela usa.

- Pra ser sincero. – Ron tornou a sorrir. – Pelo cheiro de uma das xícaras, nossa professora parece não ter se adaptado a copos ou taças.

Celina riu rapidamente, acompanhando Ron, que sacudia os ombros silenciosamente sobre a mesa.

Hermione assentiu, dando de ombros:

- Mas o importante é que ela me entregou com as mãos nuas, como se a taça fosse qualquer coisa bonita, mas comum. O que nos levou ao fato evidente de que a magia não impede que a Horcrux seja tocada.

Harry fechou o cenho de leve.

- Como sabe? Podia não ser perigosa apenas com ela. – ele não podia correr o risco de descartar qualquer hipótese. – Quer dizer, algum poder ela tem, mesmo que seja quando está em transe.

- Acontece, Harry, que depois de uma centena de feitiços reveladores, que não mostraram absolutamente nada, sua amiga aqui tocou na taça. – Ron falou com os olhos em Mione.

Harry olhou irritado para a garota, percebendo o porquê da demora dos amigos em aparecerem. Mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa, o ruivo se interpôs:

- Claro que ela só tocou depois de mim. – ao notar o quicar de olhos de Harry para os dois, Ron deu de ombros. – Essa luta também é minha, cara. E eu também não ia deixar minha namorada se arriscar. Não sou um legume tão insensível, afinal. – disse olhando de soslaio para uma satisfeita, Mione.

- Não, não é. É um legume de nobres sentimentos. – ela foi até ele, lhe dando um suave beijo na bochecha e cochichando brevemente em sua orelha.

Quando ela afastou o rosto, Ron parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Só não se esqueça, Mione, a Sibila nos fez prometer devolver sua... como é mesmo? – um ruivo avermelhado acariciou o rosto da morena, contendo o riso.

- Taça do destino. – Hermione torceu o nariz de descaso. – Onde ela prevê nosso futuro negro e horripilante.

Ele se desviou dos olhos dela com certa dificuldade, falando para os outros:

- Bom, ao menos agora temos provas que tirando o lance da profecia, a Trelawney podia trombar com a alma do Cara-de-Cobra e achar que era um espírito de agouro. – ele completou e encarou Harry de modo a desafiá-lo a censurar qualquer um dos dois.

Harry resmungou algo como: bando de malucos. Não tinha mais nada a ser feito, os dois tinham agido como consideravam ser o correto e ele não iria começar a gritar e a se martirizar por isso. Bem, pelo menos não enquanto a dificuldade real não estivesse resolvida. Ele susteve a respiração enquanto enfiava a mão dentro do saco de veludo.

A taça de ouro era fria e refulgiu delicadamente assim que foi trazida do seu esconderijo até a luz dos archotes. Ele sentiu algo como uma comichão nos dedos, talvez por perceber a magia no objeto, não sabia dizer. Analisou os belos contornos dourados, sem encontrar nada que chamasse particularmente a atenção, cutucou os relevos utilizando o canivete de Sirius, amigo inseparável de Celina, só faltou beber xerez para ter certeza de que nada parecia anormal. Coisa curiosa, havia magia, mas parecia escondida de alguma forma. Magia em estado latente. Foi só então que a repassou, receoso, para uma impaciente Celina, que a esperava ansiosa.

- Agora só temos que descobrir como destruí-la. – ele sorriu sem humor para os amigos.

- Ai! – a exclamação de Celina o fez se voltar, alarmado.

- O que foi?

- Me machucou. – ela empurrou a taça para o saco e chupou o sangue nos dedos.

Harry a observou, estupefato.

- Machucou como? – ele tentou pegar as mãos da garota, que as retirou, mostrando que ainda estava chateada com ele.

- Sei lá. Só segurei e aconteceu.

Teimosa, ele pensou abanando a cabeça. E vendo que o ferimento não parecia nada sério, pegou a Taça novamente, descobrindo que o interior se encontrava respingado de vermelho. Sentiu novamente as próprias mãos formigarem de modo sensível sobre o objeto, ficando avermelhadas, mas ainda intactas. Fez uma nota mental sobre o fato e se ateve ao que considerava mais importante no momento, o sangue de Celina.

- Você se feriu segurando por fora da taça?

- Sim, por quê?

- Estranho, está suja de sangue por dentro.

- Ela feriu Celina propositalmente? – Hermione inquiriu, tentando juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

- Como assim? – Ron estranhou. – Nós todos seguramos e nada aconteceu.

- É isso que estou tentando entender. – Mione olhou da taça para a amiga.

- Aparentemente não gosta de mim. – Celina deu de ombros. – Ou vai ver que gosta do sabor do meu sangue.

Mione apertou os olhos para ela.

- Você seguraria de novo?

- Hey, isso pode ser perigoso... – Harry não gostou nada da proposta.

- Tudo bem, - Celina se adiantou - foi bem simples na verdade, só pequenas agulhadas.

Ela se aproximou com cuidado e tomou a taça das mãos de Harry, apertando-a brevemente antes de devolvê-la como se tivesse sido queimada.

- É. Gosta do meu sangue. – ela olhou pela borda do cálice. Novas gotas pintavam o interior.

- Espero que isso tenha tido algum propósito, Mione. – Harry assuntou a amiga, vendo que ela tinha um jeito pensativo, provavelmente sobre algo que o deixaria bem mais contrariado, juntando palavras como sangue, Horcrux e Celina numa mesma sentença.

Mas a bruxa se limitou a desviar o olhar, continuando em sua introspecção.

- Talvez se um bruxo poderoso o tocar, o Horcrux tenta tirar suas forças... – Ron arriscou um palpite.

- Então teria que ter atingido o Harry. – Celina negou com a cabeça.

- Mas me atingiu. – todos se focaram no amigo. – Não chegou a me ferir, mas foi como uma leve queimadura.

Um lampejo pareceu passar sobre os olhos de Hermione e ela assentiu de leve.

- Interessante... – ela pegou o objeto, olhando desconfiada de Harry para Celina.– Talvez seja preciso ter algum tipo de qualidade especial. Mais especial que força mágica.

- Ou talvez não tenha ido com a minha cara. – Celina insistiu de um jeito sério, como se tentasse encerrar o assunto de uma vez por todas. Não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

- Nós já conhecemos muito bem a conexão de Harry com o Voldemort. – Mione pontuou. – Só isso já poderia oferecer alguma alteração sobre a magia da taça. Mas quanto à Celina... Você tem? – ela perguntou, desconfiada, para a amiga. – Alguma qualidade especial? Algo que a taça conseguiu distinguir?

- Você não está falando sério... – Celina abanou a cabeça com ironia. – Qualidade especial, tipo um super-poder?

- Não se faça de desentendida. – Hermione pegou pesado. – Há anos que todos aqui notaram que tem algo estranho com você. Todos aqueles segredos... coisas engraçadas que acontecem quando está perto.

- Sou uma bruxa. – a moça respondeu friamente. – É pressuposto coisas diferentes acontecerem.

A amiga colocou a taça sobre uma mesa e tornou a olhar de Celina para Harry, parecendo pesar uma importante questão.

- Chega de estória. Se quiserem destruir essa coisa é melhor abrirem o bico. Ronald e eu já demos provas mais que suficientes que somos confiáveis.

Harry e Celina se entreolharam rapidamente e ela deu as costas, enfiando as mãos doloridas nos bolsos da calça.

- Quando você conta um segredo para alguém ele deixa de ser segredo. – ela citou o ditado.

- Tempos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas. – Mione contra atacou, utilizando o mesmo método.

Os ombros da garota se curvaram, mostrando que acabara de dar um longo e silencioso suspiro.

- Estou cansada disso.

Os outros permaneceram quietos, em expectativa, mas Harry caminhou até ela, deslizando uma mão por suas costas e lhe dando apoio para continuar. Ela o olhou nos olhos quando disse:

- Sou da linhagem de Godric Gryffindor. – ela ouviu Ron ofegar, mas não parou. - O sangue que corria nele, corre em mim. A Horcrux deve ter sentido algo desse sangue, algo de Gryffinfor. Ou talvez... tenha sentido o poder do amuleto que eu carrego.

Ela se voltou para os dois achando suas expressões como tinha imaginado. Ron, com a boca entreaberta e um olhar assombrado, Hermione com o semblante pensativo e algo magoado.

- É um amuleto antigo, que eu não sei controlar, mas que é muito poderoso. Me perdoem... mas não podia contar. – ela se aproximou mais de Harry, mais uma vez nervosa com a complicada estória da família. - Também não queria contar. Com vocês eu podia ser eu mesma, podia fingir que eu não tinha esse... – ela se calou, irritada.

- Esse poder. – Mione continuou em seu lugar.

Celina negou.

- Esse sangue. O amuleto é uma coisa externa e o sangue... Não é poder, é puramente uma casualidade que não me trouxe nada de bom.

- Não diz isso. – Harry virou o rosto dela para si. – Esse sangue faz parte do que você é. Não te torna mais especial pra mim, mas é um dos seus elementos.

- Tudo bem. – Hermione distendeu o rosto com um sorriso triste para a amiga, perdoando e sendo entendida por ela. – E talvez... a junção disso tudo possa nos ajudar a destruir Voldemort. – ela forçou a voz a sair segura. - Eu não te culpo por ter escondido. Deve ter sido pesado demais.

Celina assentiu, deixando que o rapaz a enlaçasse por trás, sentindo seu apoio. Então começou a relatar o que já tinha contado à Harry muito tempo atrás. Uma estória longa que ela forçou a tornar breve, tinham assuntos bem mais urgentes nos quais trabalhar.

- Cara, um descendente de Gryffindor nos dias de hoje? – depois das explicações, Ron não continha seu espanto. – Você está brincando! O cara de cobra adoraria pôr as mãos em alguém assim.

Ele nem precisou do olhar furioso de Hermione para se dar conta da mancada.

- Tudo bem, Ron. – Celina veio em seu socorro, saindo delicadamente do aconchego dos braços de Harry e passando a andar em círculos pelo aposento. - Mas ainda imagino que ele gostaria mesmo era de pôr as mãos no amuleto. Por isso Voldemort precisa ser destruído. Pro resto da gente viver em paz. – Celina olhou para as mãos pontilhadas de picadas. – Então se isso aqui fizer alguma diferença... Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Mione juntou as sobrancelhas, se concentrando. Era quase como se pudessem escutar seu cérebro trabalhar.

- Posso estar louca, mas a Horcrux parece ter reconhecido um inimigo em potencial e então reagido. – a garota se acercou de Celina. - E se ela reconheceu você como um perigo, sua parte Gryffindor, seu sangue... Você a ameaça.

- Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar. – Harry endureceu a voz, desconfiado da conclusão daquele pensamento.

- Sei que tem mais a dizer, Mione. – Celina a incentivou, já imaginando o que vinha e apenas querendo confirmar. - Ponha as cartas na mesa. O que você acha?

- Acho que tem poder de verdade em você. Seja no sangue, nesse amuleto ou na sua própria capacidade mágica. Provavelmente na junção dos três. – ela tentou continuar sem olhar para a cara cada vez mais sombria de Harry. - Se a Horcrux se ressente de um simples toque seu... então talvez seja a única aqui que pode destruí-la.

- Não! De jeito nenhum ela vai tocar nisso de novo! – Harry se ouriçou de imediato, se colocando na frente da namorada.

- Estou tentando chegar a algum lugar, Harry. – Mione gesticulou com as mãos, pedindo paz. - Não sei o que fazer com isso.

- Pra mim parece que você está sabendo sim o que fazer. Está tentando chegar a algum lugar usando a Celina.

- Como pode me dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu me preocupo com ela tanto quanto você! – Mione se encrespou. – Não faria nada...

- O quê? Que pudesse machucá-la? É exatamente o que está sugerindo.

- Eu não sugeri nada! – Hermione se indignou. – Estava apenas levantando hipóteses! E hipóteses muito significativas de acordo com o que vimos.

- Pois me pareceu muito com uma sugestão. Indução.

- Como se atreve?!

- Hey, vocês dois, parem com isso agora mesmo. – Ron entrou no meio dos amigos ficando entre o bate boca que se tornava cada vez mais caloroso.

Sendo ignorada no momento, a figura de Celina deslizou solitária até a mesa. Ela observou atentamente a taça de ouro, pensando se era possível, se poderia fazer. Era um objeto mágico poderoso, mas o amuleto também era. Certo, ela não sabia como controlá-lo e muito menos sabia o que esperar da Horcrux. Mas algo tinha que ser feito, isso era indiscutível.

Ela concentrou-se em si mesma e no amuleto, sentindo a força se avolumar dentro de seu corpo, se avolumar à sua volta. Estava ali a chance de fazer algo real por Harry ou ao menos de descartar uma teoria. Também tinha sua família, seus amigos, e ela podia tentar se convencer de que seria por todos eles, mas a verdade é que seria por Harry. Ele precisava viver e para isso precisava destruir Voldemort, destruir todos os seus pedaços nojentos de alma. Harry precisava viver, porque ela o amava, porque sem ele só existia o vazio e o nada.

"Por Harry."

Celina respirou profundamente, sacudiu as mãos e agarrou com firmeza a quinta Horcrux.

Um mergulho dentro d'água, sons e objetos sumindo.

Depois...

Coisas cortando sua pele.

Dor.

Luz.

Dor que queimava suas mãos, que corria célere por suas veias.

Luz doentia que a envolvia e queimava seus olhos.

Ignore. Você tem o amuleto. Você tem o sangue Dele.

Gritos. Eram seus?

Ignore a dor.

Ignore as pessoas que tentam se aproximar e são afastadas.

Seus dentes estão cerrados, os gritos são de outros.

Sangue. Um mar de sangue engolindo o mundo.

Ignore o cheiro de sangue.

Ignore o sangue que enche a taça.

Feche os olhos.

Mas seus olhos já estão fechados... O que era aquilo? Aquela voz horrenda... De onde vinha? Porque lia sua alma e coração?

"O mal, Celina, como você sempre soube que seria."

Aquilo falava em sua cabeça. Lia seus temores e torturava mais que a própria dor física.

"Entregue-se. Reconheça o mal em si mesma."

Dor na alma.

"Harry", o pensamento era seu. Harry era seu. Harry estava em si. Ela estava repleta de amor e nenhum mal podia imperar em seu coração.

"Morreria por ele?" A voz chamava, atraía, machucava...

"Morreria?"

"Sim! Mil vezes, sim!", seu corpo todo sacudiu violentamente quando sentiu a luz diminuir e a voz recuar.

Mãos seguraram as suas, mãos que se entrelaçaram nas suas, na Horcrux, em meio à calor e sangue.

Luz novamente. Dessa vez verde, forte, brilhante.

Celina abriu os olhos para a luz. O amuleto se refletia nos olhos verdes de Harry. Ela quis dizer alguma coisa.

Estavam de mãos grudadas quando a explosão aconteceu.

xxxxxxx

Estava num lugar iluminado, via o céu azul, a vegetação exuberante, via seus próprios pés descalços quando olhava para baixo. Conhecia aquele local, aquela árvore. Costumava chamar aquele lugar de casa. Um movimento atrás da cerejeira, fez com que arregalasse os olhos. Estava em casa e ele estava ali!

- Dimitri! – ela gritou de alegria.

Correu em volta da árvore, atrás do vulto que não mais enxergava.

- Dimitri!

Ela o procurava rindo, brincando como antigamente, enquanto ignorava uma sensação estranha que dizia não ser real.

Um sussurro? Podia jurar que estava escutando a voz dele.

"_Ainda não, querida. Hora de voltar."_

Começou a escutar outras vozes também.

O céu sumia, a árvore sumia. Como ela queria se agarrar a um pedacinho daquilo, a um pedacinho de Dimitri.

- Harry!

Ela escutou o nome dele muito ao longe, sendo dito por alguém. Foi como ser puxada por uma linha num anzol.

- Me digam como ela está? – a voz de Harry, nervosa, aumentando em nitidez e decibéis.

- Acalme-se, senhor Potter, ou vou ter que retirá-lo da enfermaria.

- O que está fazendo? – falou temerosamente desconfiado.

- Bom Mérlin! – Madame Pomfrey resmungou, irritada. – Estou repondo o sangue com uma poção. Como se eu não soubesse o que fazer... Para trás, menino! Estou tentando trabalhar. Olhe o estado dessa garota... e você também devia estar numa cama, não está muito melhor.

- Eu não saio daqui até que me diga que ela está bem. – ele falou com firmeza.

Ela também escutou outras vozes. Ron e Mione pareciam também haver invadido a enfermaria. Era isto ou uma verdadeira babel de estudantes resolvera dar uma festa no lugar.

- Ah... ela vai ficar bem. – Hermione disse como se procurasse confirmação. – Tenho certeza.

- Pronto. – falou a mulher. – Agora é esperar para ver.

Eles ficaram subitamente quietos, segurando as respirações, e ela quase podia ouvir o medo. Foi quando a voz de Celina voltou a funcionar:

- Então... onde é o velório? – ela murmurou fracamente, abrindo os olhos para as expressões assustadas à sua volta.

- Celina! – Harry teria se jogado sobre ela se não fosse contido pela enfermeira.

- Já encomendaram as flores? As de cerejeira são minhas favoritas...

Ron e Hermione riram de alívio e Madame Pomfrey pareceu rugir de satisfação. Fosse o que tivesse acontecido, nunca perdera um aluno em suas mãos e não seria agora que o faria.

A enfermeira lançou um olhar exasperado para a Diretora de Hogwarts:

- Por Mérlin, Minerva, o que está acontecendo nessa escola?

Uma Minerva pálida, mas de olhos espertos e brilhantes, respondeu de imediato:

- Queria poder responder a essa pergunta, Papoula, mas receio não poder. O que ouso dizer é que é esperança. Está acontecendo esperança nesta escola e no mundo mágico.

Não fosse a situação iminente, os garotos teriam se espantado. De pé, ao lado da cabeceira de Celina e encarando Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall sorria, aberta, clara e generosamente.

xxxxxxx

Depois de acordar pela terceira vez, praticamente curada de todas as contusões e de qualquer mal que a Horcrux pudesse ter feito, Celina terminava uma conversa nada amistosa com Harry. Já sabia que o sangue dos dois havia destruído a Horcrux, embora o seu tivesse sido de longe o mais sacrificado. Também sabia que agora estava bem, quase todo o sangue reposto por magia. E o fato de já estar bem e curada, praticamente recebendo alta depois de dois dias na enfermaria interditada, pareciam lhe tirar a vantagem de não receber as reprimendas que Harry achava merecer.

Já estavam completando um quarto de hora em que era censurada sem parar.

- Maldição, Celina! – ele se alterava, aproveitando a ausência da enfermeira. - Por que teve que ser tão cabeça dura? Por que não pôde apenas se afastar? No que estava pensando quando fez aquilo? Se é que estava pensando em alguma coisa...

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, quase o ferindo. Seu coração atingira o limite de mágoa e fúria contra a injustiça.

- Você jurou me obedecer! – ele continuou vociferando, sem perceber que ela também estava no limite.

- E daí? – ela contra-atacou, sem medo. – Jurei e desobedeci. Ou então... jurei e simplesmente menti. Isso não altera nada.

- Era um juramento!

- E. Eu. O. Quebrei. – ressaltou bem as palavras. - Eu o quebraria mil vezes.

Ele pareceu recorrer a todas as suas reservas para se controlar. Não que estivesse adiantando muito.

- E eu nunca devia ter confiado em você.

Celina piscou duas vezes, certa de que alguém ali tinha chegado longe demais.

- Volte pra o esconderijo, Harry. – se referiu à Sala Precisa, lhe dando as costas sobre o colchão. – Vai se ver livre de mim antes que imagina.

E foi o que ele fez. Não estava certo de ter agido com sensatez, mas depois de horas andando ao redor da cama dela enquanto dormia, horas em que recusou os tratamentos auxiliares sobre seu corpo ainda machucado, ele sabia que não era tão simples assim. Celina podia ter morrido durante a empreitada, bem debaixo do seu nariz pretensamente cuidadoso. Fora naquela vigília circular que entendera o motivo de não ter permitido à Madame Pomfrey curá-lo de todo. Seus hematomas eram um lembrete. Pessoas que ele amava podiam ser feridas junto a ele. E agora, esperando a moça voltar da enfermaria, ele pedia forças para fazer o que era inevitável.

Celina tinha recebido alta à noite, voltando imediatamente para a Sala Precisa, onde passariam uma última noite. Depois do Horcrux encontrado dentro da própria escola, por motivos de segurança, Hogwarts estava quase que isolada, sendo ainda mais impossível sair. Principalmente durante a noite. Não que a Diretora soubesse realmente o que acontecera, mas as evidências apontavam para algo grande, algo perigoso demais. Por isso Hogwarts era agora um mundo à parte, tamanha a segurança.

Quando chegou, eles se encararam brevemente, antes que ela se afastasse para perto do sofá.

- Preciso falar com você muito sério. – ele falou com uma calma excessiva. - Talvez não goste de ouvir.

Ela o presenteou com um olhar cáustico.

- Novidade. – deu uma risadinha sarcástica. – Vai... põe pra fora o veneno que está te matando. Diga de novo como a Celina mimada trata tudo como brincadeira, como é inconseqüente, não confiável e como sua vida seria milhões de vezes mais fácil sem ela.

- Mais fácil, talvez. Mais vazia, com certeza. Seria mais fácil não gostar de você. – ele andou até a moça e tentou segurar seu braço. – O problema é que eu não quero. Quero gostar, quero amar você.

Ela se afastou indo se aboletar na cadeira mais perto do fogo.

Harry a seguiu, agachando em sua frente.

- Eu disse aquelas coisas no calor do momento. Você sabe que não penso daquele jeito. Me conhece demais pra não saber.

Celina bufou.

- Olha, eu não quero agir como uma menina mimada, Harry. Não quero dar mais valor às coisas do que elas têm. Mas acontece que eu tenho apenas 18 anos. Tem um limite pras coisas que eu posso agüentar. Eu não sou tão forte como você.

- Está dizendo bobagem. De onde acha que minha força vem? Do horror? Pela morte dos meus pais? Pela morte do Sirius? Do ódio pelo Riddle? Minha força está no amor que eu sinto por você. E eu não quero que esse amor te destrua.

- Do que está falando? – ela pensou que aquilo soava muito familiar.

- Você fez aquilo por mim.

Ela não conseguiu desviar os olhos à tempo, e mesmo que conseguisse não ia adiantar nada. Harry sabia.

- Fiz por você e pela minha família, pelos meus amigos, e porque era o correto a se fazer. – ela tentou dar segurança à afirmativa.

- Você fez por mim. Eu li nos seus olhos quando aconteceu. Eu leio o mesmo nesse minuto.

Ela o encarou, desanimada.

- E porque isso seria uma coisa ruim? Porque minha força, pelo seu amor, seria algo a se temer?

- Porque nada de ruim pode te acontecer. Nada mesmo.

- Não preciso dessa super-proteção. Sei tomar minhas próprias decisões e isso ficou muito claro depois do que aconteceu. Mérlin, esse assunto não se esgota?

- Não está entendendo, Celina. Nada de mau pode te atingir. Eu não aceito nenhuma hipótese... Não consigo pensar nisso. Eu não agüentaria. Você é minha força e meu maior ponto fraco, meu calcanhar de Aquiles. Prefiro que tenha ódio de mim a correr qualquer risco a meu lado. Por mim.

- Eu já falei...

- Eu sei, eu sei. O risco é real e já existe por você ser quem é, por ser a guardiã do amuleto. Mas meus sentimentos não são racionais e não tem que ser. É que você é tudo que eu tenho. Provavelmente não pode entender o alcance disso. Eu realmente não tenho mais nada... – os olhos dele brilharam perpassando sua dor. – Ninguém...

- Harry... – ela teve muita vontade de tocá-lo, mas ele afastou suas mãos, a contendo.

- Espera. Não terminei. Por causa disso, dessa necessidade vital de que você esteja bem, vamos ficar sem nos ver até o final da guerra.

- O que está dizendo? – ela fez uma careta de incompreensão.

- Que amanhã bem cedo vamos nos separar, talvez por pouco tempo, talvez...

- Meses? Anos? Você quer voltar à estaca zero? A levar aquela vida miserável... de saudade, solidão e me obrigar também?

- Você está supondo que eu vou sobreviver. Você sempre faz isso.

- Não estou supondo, eu tenho certeza. – ela apertou o maxilar. – E não se atreva a dizer o contrário.

- É o que eu mais quero, o que vou lutar pra acontecer, mas nós não sabemos. Se acontecer o pior...

- Pára! Não vou ficar escutando isso como uma viúva. – ela se levantou sendo seguida de perto por ele.

- Se acontecer, - ele insistiu. – não quero que esteja por perto. Meu único consolo vai ser saber que está bem.

- E quanto a mim? – ela gritou apontando para si mesma. – Qual vai ser meu consolo? Pensar que pelo menos eu fiquei viva? Eu te amo! Preciso de você perto de mim! Nunca quis um herói... – lágrimas de raiva começaram a arder em seus olhos e ela as conteve com esforço. - Só quis você, seu idiota... cretino teimoso.

- Lyn... – ele levou a mão em sua direção e ela a tirou com brusquidão.

- Diabo, me deixa ir logo! Quanto antes me trancar numa caixa escura, melhor pra você. Eu estou farta dessa vida estúpida, dessa vida... anormal. Só queria fugir...

- Se fosse possível eu seria o primeiro a ir com você. Ir para um lugar onde as coisas fizessem sentido. Mas não acho que este lugar exista.

- Existe sim. Quando nós estamos juntos. – ela o encarou pedindo que ele voltasse atrás, mas o que leu foi justamente o contrário. Mais uma vez a decisão estava tomada, e agora em seu descrédito. Ela sentiu novamente a vontade odiosa de chorar. – Então é isso? Não vou conseguir fazer você mudar de idéia?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

Ela se moveu em direção a seus pertences, com a intenção de juntar suas coisas e sair dali o mais depressa que pudesse, antes que começasse a implorar.

- Não, por favor, fica. – ele a segurou e tentou fitá-la nos olhos. – Você não pode ir desse jeito. Não pode ir com esse ódio. – e ele mesmo mostrava toda sua fragilidade com a iminência de perdê-la. - Fica comigo mais um pouco... Esta noite.

- Sabe por que deixei você dormir comigo a outra noite? - ela se afastou e finalmente ergueu o queixo trêmulo. - Por que você precisava disso. Eu estava magoada, com raiva, mas também estava preocupada com você. Eu esqueço de mim por você. E você não é capaz de enfrentar essa droga de medo pra ficar do meu lado. Não. – negou com a cabeça. - Eu não vou ficar com você esta noite. Quero suas palavras traidoras longe dos meus ouvidos, suas mãos traidoras bem longe do meu corpo.

- Você está sendo injusta. – ele tentou faze-la enxergar, fazer com que não partisse daquele jeito.

- É MESMO? POIS Eu, Celina Gryffindor, - ela gritou para as paredes, dando um tom sarcástico ao próprio nome. – tenho todo direito do mundo de ser injusta! Por que a DROGA DA vida sempre é comigo!

- E não tem sido comigo? SeMPRE? – ele também gritou, deixando a frustração ganhar. – OLHA PRA MIM E DIGA SE ESTÁ VENDO ALGUMA FELICIDADE EM TE DEIXAR PARTIR? EU TE AMO, PORRA!

Um archote se partiu com um forte estalo.

Ela negou com veemência, sentia tanta raiva dentro de si que parecia queimar, parecia explodir. Era incontrolável.

E ele continuava a gritar.

- TE AMO TANTO QUE CHEGA A DOER! SABE O QUE É ISSO? QUERER TANTO QUE MACHUCA?

- Tem razão – ela começou. – A culpa foi minha, eu devia ter procurado alguém com um amor menos complicado. – sua voz saiu baixa e tremida, do jeito que sempre saía quando ela se sentia mais perigosa. Ela sabia que alguém ia ser ferido. E esse alguém seria Harry. E ela não estava dando droga nenhuma de importância àquilo. – Devia ter procurado alguém que me quisesse por perto.

- Eu amo você do jeito que eu posso! – ele tentou se controlar. - Complicado, é verdade, mas forte demais. – abrandou a expressão e se deslocou, tentando mais uma vez puxá-la e sendo repelido novamente – Pode me repudiar, mas isso continua sendo verdade.

- Pode ser verdade, mas você não é o único.

Celina andou alguns passos até a porta, querendo deixar tudo o mais para trás, quando ele a alcançou e segurou com força.

- O que está tentando dizer? – disse com os olhos queimando.

- Exatamente o que está entendendo. Você não é o único. – ela encarou as mãos dele em sua pele com ferocidade, mas o rapaz pareceu ignorar o recado.

- Acho melhor explicar com suas palavras. – Harry sentiu seus dedos magoarem os braços dela, mas não conseguiu controlar o ciúme lancinante que subiu por suas veias. – Bem explicado.

- Não é o único que gosta de mim, Harry. Acho que sabe disso. Eu já superei um amor antes. Posso fazer de novo. – ela o encarou vendo o ódio estampado nas feições do bruxo e, imprevidente, continuou. – O bom de se machucar feio é que você descobre que não vai morrer por isso. Eu posso encontrar outro alguém num estalar de dedos. Alguém pra beijar...

- Pára com isso. – ele tentou falar com calma, mas apertou seus braços com mais força.

A moça sorriu com maldade.

- Alguém pra me tocar...

- Cala a boca! – ele finalmente a sacudiu, a raiva saindo em ondas.

- E eu vou gostar, - ela devolveu com crueldade. – vou gostar demais...

Harry a puxou com violência, esmagando a boca da bruxa na sua. Um beijo que quase o fez sentir o gosto de sangue Gryffindor.

Celina cravou as unhas nos braços dele, apertando onde ainda estava machucado. Ouviu um gemido de dor, mas ele não a libertou, continuou forçando seu corpo, se empurrando, apertando até conseguir invadir sua boca e friccionar a língua na dela num beijo áspero e duro. Ele passava pelos lábios, dentes e língua toda ira provocada pelas palavras dela. Era tudo menos um beijo de amor.

Então a soltou bruscamente.

Ela deu um passo para trás, se desequilibrando, e o olhou numa infelicidade que suplantou a própria raiva, o que surpreendeu a si mesma. Estava fraquejando.

- Eu odeio o que está fazendo comigo. – sussurrou de um jeito sentido.

- Eu odeio o que estou fazendo com você. – ele respondeu igualmente magoado. – Mas odeio ainda mais o que você está fazendo conosco.

Celina o fitou até seus olhos embaçarem.

- E ainda assim... – ele olhou seus lábios inchados e avançou novamente, a puxando pela cintura. – Como eu ainda te quero. – Ela não estava falando sério, não poderia ficar com outro, tinha que ser fingimento. Ele tinha certeza que ela o amava.

Mergulhou nas profundezas dos olhos dela. Era impossível resistir a um simples olhar sofrido que ela lhe dava. Quanto mais àquele.

A bruxa viu os olhos verdes refletirem todo desejo que ele sentia, toda vontade de que ela o tocasse, retribuísse, então foi atingida pela verdade de que para ele aquilo era uma despedida. Harry realmente a deixaria de novo.

Seu instinto mau retornou com força dobrada. Ela o deixou segurá-la nos braços, tocar seus lábios com os dedos, com seu olhar apaixonado, o deixou tomar sua boca, desta vez de forma terna e vagarosa, e retribuiu o beijo, o deixou se tornar cada vez mais quente, mais forte, até senti-lo tremer de paixão em sua boca. Então o empurrou com ódio no olhar.

- Conseguiu o que queria? – ela limpou a boca na manga com desprezo. - Agora me deixe ir pra casa.

O rapaz cambaleou alguns passos para trás com a força da repulsa. Ele contraiu as feições, sentindo o coração baquear apertado.

- Onde está a tranca? – ela forçou a maçaneta sem sucesso. O silêncio atrás de si ficando muito pesado.

- Onde?! – repetiu com raiva.

- Tente usar sua varinha. – ele disse com a voz muito distante.

Ela gostaria de poder apertar os ouvidos. Aquela voz magoada... Mas precisava ser inclemente.

- Alohomora! – ela disse uma, duas, três vezes e a porta continuou trancada.

- Não vai adiantar. – o ouviu dizer do mesmo modo.

- Por quê? Foi você que trancou? Está tentando me impedir? – ela se voltou, o desafiando. Ele tinha os cabelos ainda mais revoltos, as roupas amassadas e um filete de sangue tinha corrido pela blusa, no braço que ela unhara.

Harry fez que não.

- A sala da diretora está fechada. Não vai conseguir ir embora sem a ajuda dela. Feitiços protetores por todo lado, se esqueceu? Especialmente aqui.

A garota procurou não encará-lo, não se arrepender. Matutou furiosamente sobre aquelas palavras. Não, não havia nenhum furo no que ele falara. Hogwarts era uma fortaleza, tanto para quem queria entrar, como para os que queriam sair. Estava irremediavelmente presa a ele até a manhã seguinte.

Celina o encarou numa raiva fria.

- Que seja. Mais uma noite não vai me matar. – caminhou até seus pertences e o saco de dormir, tentando ignorar a mágoa estampada em Harry. – Não se aproxime daqui.

- Pode sossegar. Não vou. – ele foi até a lareira e sentou-se no sofá ficando meio de costas. – Não tenho mais a menor vontade.

Como a um comando dos pensamentos dele, os archotes restantes se apagaram, restando apenas a luz do fogo.

Ela se vestiu para dormir e se acomodou sentindo um gosto ruim na boca, ainda com ódio dele, com os punhos se crispando de vontade de agarrá-lo e gritar e bater, bater muito, dizer as coisas que mais o magoariam, maltratá-lo, fazer sangrar seu coração, até estar tão cansada, tão esgotada e vazia que sua única alternativa seria... beijá-lo... e fazer amor com ele.

Não era possível que estivesse pensando aquilo. Não era normal que pudessem existir aquelas duas pessoas dentro dela. A que era puro ódio e a que era apenas amor.

- Celina. – voz dele a sobressaltou no escuro. - Não.

- Quê? – ela ergueu o corpo como se empurrada por uma mola.

- A resposta pra sua pergunta. Não. – mesmo na semi obscuridade ele a segurou pelo olhar. – Não consegui de você o que eu quero. Seria preciso uma vida inteira pra sequer começar. Eu simplesmente sempre vou te amar. Não importa o que faça. – ele se virou para as chamas novamente. – Se me espancar te ajuda a me beijar... estou aqui. Só não espere cooperação.

A quanto tempo a estava observando? Seria tão transparente que ele adivinhava seus pensamentos sem nem precisar de Legilimência?

Ela não respondeu. Virou-se para o lado e tentou esfriar a cabeça e dormir. Mas se acalmar quando todas as suas terminações nervosas estão em pane é uma meta inatingível.

Depois de um tempo interminável, quando os ponteiros provavelmente haviam girado bem menos do que sua imaginação fazia crer, ela ainda continuava de olhos abertos, longe de qualquer sono libertador, de qualquer paz, ouvindo o crepitar do fogo e nenhum ruído a mais. Foi a vez dela sentir frio, sentir falta do abraço dele. Sentir que, não importavam os motivos que tivesse, tinha ido longe demais.

"Dezoito anos, peso demais." Imagine como seria para ele?

Girou o corpo no saco de dormir até enxergar o perfil do bruxo. Harry estava imóvel, largado na mesma posição de antes, passaria fácil por uma estátua. Mas ela sabia que estava acordado.

Ela se levantou devagar e andou insegura até o pé do fogo. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de se mexer.

- Não vou mesmo te ver até o fim, não é? – ela se virou de frente para ele.

Ele fez que não.

- Sinto muito. – a moça se viu dizendo, num fio de voz. – Tem uma parte de mim te odiando, mas a outra não queria ter feito... o que eu fiz.

- Qual é essa outra parte?

De repente, o ruído rouco da voz dele foi o som mais bonito que podia ter escutado na vida. Estava sentindo falta. Horrivelmente. Harry sempre falava do poder que ela tinha sobre ele, mas Celina tinha a percepção contrária. Era a ele que ela pertencia e cortava o coração imaginar que não se veriam por um tempo que podia ser tão longo. Talvez... Não. Não podia sequer pensar em nunca mais.

- A parte que te ama. A parte que não vai ter nenhuma alegria até te ver de novo. Que não vai suportar se... – ela não conseguiu pronunciar.

- Se eu morrer? – os olhos verdes faiscaram quando a encarou.

- Não diga isso.

- Tem idéia do mal que me fez me desprezando daquele jeito?

- Tem idéia do mal que me faz me abandonando desse jeito?

- Tenho.

- Eu também. Só queria te ferir. – ela contraiu o semblante. - Sou boa em ferir os outros.

- Então acho que sou bom em me deixar machucar por você. – ele teve um esgar de tristeza. – Estranho como nunca consigo evitar... Ser vulnerável a você.

- Me perdoa... por favor. Estou com tanta raiva de você... e tanta vontade de te abraçar...

Harry tirou os olhos dela, voltando à mesma distância de antes.

- Estou com frio... sem você. Preciso de você. – ela arrancou as palavras com dificuldade. - Não sou boa em implorar, mas se quiser... seria justo.

- Não quero que implore. – ele fitava o fogo.

- E o que você quer, então?

- É boa em ter a iniciativa? Em me convencer de que o que disse mais cedo é mentira?

Ela mordeu os lábios e assentiu devagar.

- Então, por favor, faça. – ele a fitou daquela forma intensa que se comunicava sem necessidade de palavras. – Você também é muito boa em mostrar desprezo, crueldade. Boa demais.

Celina sentiu aquelas palavras a apunhalarem. E eram todas verdadeiras. Ela caminhou insegura até o sofá, se ajoelhando de frente a ele. Afastou as pernas de Harry, se colocando entre elas. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos do bruxo e se esticou até ficar próxima ao rosto sombreado. Ela sentia seu corpo estremecer, hesitar. O maldito orgulho reclamando, perdendo a batalha, mas não o medo. Se mesmo assim ele a rejeitasse, não poderia reclamar. Estaria apenas recebendo de volta o que tinha feito.

- Eu sinto muito. - ela pousou os lábios suavemente sobre o rosto dele, os levou lentamente pela pele do rapaz até os machucados e hematomas não curados. – Perdi a cabeça.

Ele não se moveu. A sentiu afastar sua camisa, beijar seu braço dolorido. Estava arrepiado até a alma, mas ainda assim não se moveu.

- Sinto muito. - ela levou as mãos até o pescoço dele, o beijando nos lábios com delicadeza. Sua insegurança aumentando, a confiança do que achava que provocava nele, se perdendo.

- Por favor. – se afastou um pouco e segurou uma das mãos do bruxo, beijando a palma, cada dedo. Subindo a boca pelo pulso, pelo braço. Se ele estivesse sentindo um décimo do que ela... Tanta vontade de estar nos braços dele... Mas ele não fazia nada... Não sentia...

- Quer... que eu pare? – ela perguntou mal podendo encará-lo.

- Quero. – Harry disse sério, vendo o rosto dela se encher de dor, as mãos deslizando para longe dele. – Quero que pare de me ferir.

- Vai parar também? – ela sentiu duas lágrimas quentes descendo pelo rosto. – Vai parar?

- Sua segurança é minha prioridade. Fora disso não vou te ferir de nenhuma outra maneira existente. – ele tirou as costas do sofá e se inclinou um pouco para ela. – Vai entender isso? Vai?

Ela contraiu o rosto segurando um soluço.

- Não, mas vou tentar. Que outra alternativa eu tenho?

- Vem aqui. – ele sussurrou de um modo sombrio e com uma urgência sem tamanho.

Celina obedeceu sentindo as lágrimas caírem.

Ele a puxou bruscamente, com pressa, colocando-a sobre si com as pernas abertas, encaixadas ao seu redor.

- Agora me beija, - disse muito rouco. – prova que me quer, me faz acreditar que o que disse era mentira. Faça. Agora.

Ela segurou o choro, aproximou-se mais e ensaiou um beijo trêmulo sobre a boca dele, arranhando os lábios do bruxo com os dentes, o corpo tremendo tanto que não conseguia responder corretamente a seus comandos.

- Por favor, Harry. – ela implorou quase sem voz. – Por favor...

Era uma súplica tão eloqüente, tão verdadeira, que parecia dizer com todas as palavras o quanto ela precisava dele. E de repente ele simplesmente não pôde mais suportar.

Harry a segurou pelo pescoço e a beijou devagar, se aprofundando em sua boca conforme a sentia se soltar. Ele passava pelo beijo todo seu amor, toda a saudade que já crescia do tamanho do mundo. Sentia o corpo dela se aconchegando, as lágrimas cedendo, as mãos o afagando, deixando um caminho arrepiante por onde passavam. Apenas quando sentiu Celina o apertando com mais força, a boca com fome, pedindo por mais, foi que ele se abandonou à sua necessidade, deixando de ser gentil e permitindo ao desejo comandar.

Harry a beijou furiosamente, a língua sugando toda umidade da boca dela, todo ar. A outra mão a comprimindo sobre ele, forte, tentando senti-la por baixo da roupa de dormir.

- Nunca. Nunca mais diga aquilo. – disse entre os beijos desesperados. – Que vai ser de outro...

- Nunca mais. – ela o segurava com força pelos cabelos, arqueava o corpo sobre ele, pelando de amor e desejo. – Não vou...

- Diz que é mentira. O que falou. – disse enquanto subia a camisola dela.

- Mentira. Tudo mentira. – ela ofegou com as mãos que subiam por sua cintura. - Só você... Eu quero só com você.

Ele alcançou seus seios, pressionando, circulando os mamilos, a fazendo gemer.

- Eu quero você, Harry. Só você. – ela arrancava a camisa que ele usava, o livrava dela, deixando os dedos descerem pelo peito. - Eu quero tanto... Eu amo tanto você.

Ela começou a puxar devagar a calça que ele usava, e Harry levantou um pouco os quadris, querendo ajudar, querendo que ela fosse rápida, mas continuando a sentir suas últimas peças de roupa deslizarem de mansinho, juntas, devagar demais.

Como numa provocação ao que Celina fazia, retirou a camisola dela quase com a mesma calma, então a forçou a se apoiar nos joelhos, tirando sua peça íntima enquanto lambia seu umbigo.

- Eu te amo. Te amo. – ela gemia, curvada sobre ele, sentindo a boca quente correr pelo seu corpo.

- Esse sofá... – ele falou abafado entre beijos e mordidas, descendo o corpo dela devagar sobre o seu. – Sabe quantas vezes eu imaginei isso acontecendo? Você e eu aqui... de todo jeito... Cada vez que você se enroscava em mim, cada vez que eu precisava me segurar...

- Então não se segure mais, amor. Eu quero. – ela disse em meio a um choro quando ele a colocou sobre si, deslizando devagar e fundo, até se encaixar inteiramente nela.

- Eu te amo, Harry. - ele mordeu seu pescoço com mais força.

- Me mostra. Mostra como me ama.

Ela ondulou sobre ele o ouvindo arquejar, gemer abafado em sua garganta. Seu corpo totalmente preenchido por ele. Só ele.

- Assim? – ofegou. – Estou te mostrando? – ela se moveu ainda mais leve sentindo que aquilo era quase dor. – Estou fazendo certo?

Ela travou um grito quando ele a segurou com força por trás e arremeteu mais forte, respondendo à pergunta.

- Vai me deixar louco se continuar a me provocar. E eu quero... Quero que me provoque. Sente o que você faz comigo, Celina.

Ela sorriu quando a boca dele a tomou longamente, sentindo que nada era tão perfeito, tão maravilhoso do que quando estavam conectados daquele jeito. Quando ele buscava por ela, perdendo a razão. Tinham que ficar juntos. Tinha que ser para sempre.

- Lyn... – disse em sua orelha.

- Harry...

- O que está sentindo? – ele afastou o rosto para fitá-la. – Quero ouvir... quero ver...

- Dor. – ela disse entre pequenos gemidos. – Dor tão boa... Você está me machucando. De um jeito tão... tão bom. Tão... quente... e forte.

Ele se moveu mais rápido por baixo dela, suas palavras o atiçando como um vulcão em lava.

- Por favor... – ela choramingou.

- Por favor o quê? – ele mordeu o queixo dela, enquanto a via arquear as costas para trás. A expressão de gozo inundando suas feições.

- Por favor... Me machuque assim... assim...

Harry chegara a um limite de onde não podia voltar.

- Vem pra mim, amor. – ele falou. - Vem pra mim.

Celina sentiu suas pernas se contraindo, todos os músculos tesos, os quadris se jogando sem controle de encontro a ele, em movimentos sincronizados e cada vez mais perto da culminância. Sofregamente. Ela escutava os rugidos dele, seus próprios gritos incontidos, entrecortados, que saíram por sua garganta enquanto se sentia quebrar de encontro à força dele.

Harry a estava apertando, gritando seu nome, até que ela sentiu que ele tremia e se jogava dentro de si, longe de qualquer pensamento ou razão.

- Para sempre, para sempre. – ela repetia como um mantra, sussurrando, enquanto ele se desmanchava em espasmos dentro dela.

xxxxx

Ela mal podia se mover, tal a languidez e delícia de estar com ele, enroscada naquele sofá que os sabia tão bem. Estavam naquele momento em que os problemas espreitam há um segundo de distância, mas ainda podem ser obrigados a esperar. Tudo em nome da força que move céu, terra e seres humanos, o amor.

Celina não queria saber de nada mais do que se afogar em Harry, sua presença e respiração em seu pescoço, sua voz em seus ouvidos, sua pele que ainda arrepiava seu corpo. Não importava a distância continental em que se encontravam antes, tudo se fechava como mágica, bastava se darem uma única chance. Era tão certo e perfeito como duas pessoas que falassem uma mesma língua secreta, que apenas elas compartilhassem. Tudo o que queria estava em seus braços. Se ela ao menos pudesse tornar eterno...

Mas isso também precisava esperar. Havia um certo assunto inadiável e o quanto antes fosse resolvido, mais cedo poderia se perder novamente naqueles olhos que tanto amava. Sabia Deus que precisava aproveitar cada segundo que restava.

- Preciso te dar uma coisa. – sua voz saiu tal e qual seu corpo, mole de fazer amor.

- Mais uma? – ele sorriu de leve, ouvindo um resmungo fraco que se assemelhava a uma risada.

- Pervertido.

O sorriso dele se alargou ainda mais.

- A gente pode discutir este ponto de vista. – ele esfregou o nariz na bochecha dela. – De forma não-verbal.

- Daqui há pouco. – ela afastou o rosto um pouco, fitando os olhos sonolentos do rapaz.– Tenho mesmo uma coisa pra te dar.

Harry a fitou levemente intrigado, estava com o raciocínio meio lento para qualquer coisa que não fossem os dois sobre o sofá.

- Godric... você sabe que já tenho tudo o que quero. – ele gracejou. – Embora a gente sempre possa reforçar... – ele a beijou até que a moça tomasse a iniciativa de parar.

Celina parecia sorrir, mas mordia o canto da boca como se pesasse as palavras que diria.

- Ok. - ela pareceu subitamente desperta. – Primeiro, não é uma coisa sobre a qual você tenha escolha. Quer dizer... eu também não vou voltar atrás.

Como se um sino o despertasse, Harry levantou a cabeça de imediato, apoiando o corpo com o cotovelo. Aquelas palavras não eram bom sinal. Não eram não. E ela estava com aquela expressão novamente, a de quando tomava uma decisão irreversível.

- Você tem minha total atenção. – não pôde deixar de contrair o cenho levemente. – Mas, por favor Lyn, cuidado com o que vai dizer.

Ela tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e falou seriamente:

- Um novo guardião, até que o mundo mude novamente. Eu passo para você.

Ele chegou a franzir os olhos, mas a sensação de algo repuxando em seu pescoço desviou sua atenção. Ao levar a mão, ele sentiu um fino cordão e no final deste a pedra em formato de gota. Estava usando o Amuleto de Ísis.

- O quê... – ele teria se sentado de uma vez se Celina não o tivesse retido.

- Você vai precisar bem mais do que eu.

- Você... De jeito nenhum! – ele tentou tirá-lo, sendo impedido mais uma vez. – Celina...

- Escute... eu não posso colocá-lo de volta em mim. Está feito. Já escolhi um outro guardião. Temporário, mas escolhido.

- Você não pode... – ele mal conseguia se pronunciar, tal o abalo. "Aquela maluca..."

- É claro que posso. – ela o contradisse com um doce sorriso. – Do mesmo modo que minha avó fez com Dumbledore. O Amuleto deve servir à humanidade e não à uma única família.

- Você percebe que o que está me pedindo é impossível? – ele se desvencilhou e a puxou, ficando os dois sentados. – Não posso e não vou tirar sua mais forte proteção.

- E minha mais forte fraqueza. – ela pontuou com ênfase. – Você não vai estar levando apenas uma fonte de poder com a qual lutar, mas também a fonte de toda a cobiça e perseguição que este objeto me traz. Há pontos positivos e negativos, - ela colocou os dedos sobre a boca dele, percebendo que queria interrompê-la. - mas eu acredito, que tal como Dumbledore, você vai ter uma chance muito maior de lutar contra o Riddle. – ela o beijou rapidamente, para atenuar o que diria em seguida. – E não é um pedido, meu amor.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, em descrença:

- Você sabe que eu já tenho a...

- Eu sei. – ela enfatizou. – E agora também vai ter o Amuleto de Ísis. Ele o procura há tanto tempo... E nunca iria imaginar que está com o maior inimigo.

Ele parou de negar, sentindo um arrepio de excitação pelas palavras lógicas que ouvia, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça novamente, tentando não se deixar envolver pelos argumentos sedutores que ela usava.

- Celina, minha maior preocupação é seu bem-estar, você não percebe que estaria ficando sem uma parte de si própria? Essa pedra tem um laço com sua família, com o seu sangue, não o meu. Não basta a prova que tivemos na destruição da taça? Você cresceu com este Amuleto e ele faz parte do que você é. Não pode se ver de uma hora para a outra sem esta proteção.

- Se esta é sua preocupação, pode ficar sossegado. Eu não vou estar totalmente sem ele, Harry. – ela sorriu com mais confiança, sabendo que tinha dado o bote e que seria uma batalha de apenas um vencedor. Ela.

- Segure o amuleto. - ela levou a mão do bruxo até o pingente. - Passe os dedos por ele, com cuidado... está sentindo?

Harry a fitava, intrigado, sentindo as saliências lapidadas da pedra verde. Então percebeu algo diferente. Uma falha. Faltava uma lasca ínfima na pedra.

- Viu? – ela mostrou o local exato. - Eu ainda tenho parte dele.

- Não entendi.

Celina mirou significativamente as vestes que usara mais cedo, colocadas não muito longe dali, e ele acompanhou o seu olhar.

- Na luta entre Grindelwald e Dumbledore o cristal foi atingido. Como você viu, falta uma lasquinha mínima. Pois então... este pedaço é a parte mágica que está na minha varinha.

Harry entreviu uma parte da varinha aparecendo por um bolso lateral da calça da garota. Era como um círculo se fechando. Ele a observou atônito. Ela tinha pensado em tudo.

- É, meu amor... – Celina o puxou delicadamente sobre si, fazendo-o se deitar sem nem mesmo perceber. – Você terá todas as armas que eu puder arranjar. Sem desculpas... Você vai voltar pra mim ou eu não me chamo Celina Gryffindor.

Era a primeira vez que a ouvia dizer aquele nome com tal sutileza apaixonada, mas não era a primeira vez que sentia essa mesma paixão se transmitir por cada parte de seus poros e veias. Ele tinha Celina, dentro do coração, sobre o coração e sob o próprio corpo ardente.

A vitória parecia possível.

Eles voltaram a ser um, voltaram a fazer o amuleto faiscar, mesmo que regido por outro corpo. Não adormeceram naquela noite, seria sua despedida e eles não sabiam o que aconteceria em suas vidas, apenas divisavam que o que quer que fosse, aconteceria muito depressa.

Em sua despedida, sem lágrimas, ela disse as palavras finais que o acompanhariam pela última etapa de sua jornada. Que o acompanhariam por mais tempo ainda do que podia sonhar.

- Eu te amo. Continue lutando.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A**: Oi, queridos, nada de Avada, por favor. Quero ver todos alegrinhos, mesmo que o cap dezoito possa demorar um tiquinho. Autora escuta os resmungos indignados e pesa a possibilidade de sair de fininho

Ok, eu sei que não tem nada pior do que acompanhar uma fic que demora a ser atualizada. Mas, como consolo, pensem que é por um bom motivo: Não quero escrever de qualquer jeito, principalmente por estarmos num ponto muito complicado da trama. E outra coisa, sosseguem, não vou desistir da fic. Isto está absolutamente fora de cogitação. Desistir é deixar o filho morrendo à míngua e isto mãe nenhuma faz.

Também tenho mais alguns motivos pela demora, estou escrevendo uma nova fic: O Clã. É uma fic H/G com universo alternativo, que já se tornou mais do que especial para mim. Está sendo postada no Fanfiction e FeB, daqui há pouco no 3 Vassouras, portanto sintam-se mais do que convidados a conhecer este outro mundo (adoraria que os que ainda não foram, dessem uma olhadinha). E também temos a "Conquistando o seu Amor", escrita por minhas deliciosas irmãs, Nani Potter, Remaria, Ara Potter, Priscila Louredo, Sally Owens, Paty Black e a autora que vos fala. A Fic das Sete Mulheres ou das Meninas Super Poderosas, como a gente costuma brincar.

Agora entenderam minha demora? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Ah, e antes que digam que eu me esqueci, Ron e Mione... um passarinho me contou que um casalzinho deve se acertar em breve. Aguardem e confiem. Hehe.

**Nota da Betha - Livinha: **sim, eu tive o prazer de bethar esse capítulo maravilhoso! E podem ficar tranqüilos, afinal, se a Geo desistir dessa fic eu tomarei as devidas providências, das quais já a preveni! - riso malévolo - E aguardem os próximos capítulos, mesmo que durem eras pra aparecer, o que ninguém merece, obviamente, mas... não vão se arrepender em esperar as eras..rs.. Afinal, como o título já diz, estamos no começo da etapa que dará o fim à jornada, a qual eu tenho certeza - e isso são divagações de minha cabeça, mas que têm uma verdadezinha bem singela - que será ligeiramente tortuosa! Porém, entretanto, todavia, no entanto, sabemos que vale sim, MUITO a pena transcorrê-la!! E o comentariozinho que era pra eu fazer, ficou até grande demais..hehe.. Mas, não menos importante, e para concluir: Parabéns, Geo!!

XXXXXXX

Agradecimentos especiais:

Aos amigos do Aliança 3 Vassouras que, por uma discrepância entre a att da Pichi e os reviews, ficaram sem resposta no último cap, mas nunca foram esquecidos:

**Douglas**: Uau, no estilo tia Jô? Quem dera, querido. Rsrsrsrs. Que delícia que gostou da minha filhota, a Celina é meu xodó. E pode deixar que não vou parar de escrever não. Super beijo.

**MaHh**: É, as coisas continuam calientes... Mas era pra ser assim mesmo. Espero que continue gostando. Beijão.

**Manu:** Obrigada pelo elogio, linda. Quanto a terminar logo... acho que ainda temos muuuita coisa pela frente. Mas tenho a impressão que você vai gostar (eu pelo menos tenho me divertido e sofrido um bocado). Bjosssssssssss

**Pri Weasley**: Nossa, Pri, assim você ganhou uma amiga... Sabe como é, quem elogia o filho, ganha a mãe. Rsrsrsrs. Eu tbém amo a Celina de paixão. Sobre o cap 15 no 3V, que estranho... fui verificar e no meu pc ele aparece completo. Ainda bem que v tbém acompanha pelo FeB (fiquei encantada em ter se cadastrado por causa da Amuleto). Beijão, querida.

**Andréa Pismel**: Mérlin... quase morri de rir com o lance do Kama Sutra. Como te disse antes, vamos ver o que é possível. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Sim, eu sei que tenho demorado muito, isso é um saco para quem está lendo e gostando da estória. Tenho uma vida bastante cheia, mas no possível, vou tentar melhorar meu tempo. Só não se anime muito para o próximo cap, por abordar partes bem difíceis, deve demorar um pouco. Super beijo.

xxxxxxx

Aos amigos do FF e do FeB:

**Remaria**: É... aquelas frases... naquela parte... acredita se eu disser que dá até vergonha? Rsrsrsrsrs. Mas como já estamos na chuva o negócio é abrir os braços e se deixar molhar. Também te adoro, mana postiça. Vamos ver o que vira sua mana aqui, nessas cenas de ação. Ai meu Mérlin... Onde eu fui amarrar o meu hipogrifo...

**Livinha:** Beta! Que bom que gostou das lembranças do Harry sobre o Dumbie. Adoro escrever de forma cíclica, sempre voltando à certos pontos da fic. Dá aquela sensação de "Ahhh... é mesmo..." Tendo você como co-piloto e leitora em primeira mão, acho que eu não poderia estar mais bem servida. Muito obrigada, querida. Beijos mil.

**Sally**: Hum, acho que você vai ter que aguardar mais um pouquinho por Ron e Mione. Prometo ser gentil. Hehe. Que legal que achou as coisas bem dosadas e gostou dos diálogos. Se fui feliz neste último capítulo seu banho gelado há de se repetir. Rsrsrsrsrs (Pode ficar contente, agora que att posso me dedicar aO Clã). E não sei se espero mais ansiosamente o próximo cap de Just ou Retorno. Você dá um nó no meu pequeno coração...

**Arinha:** Não sei por que, mas mesmo quando seus reviews não são necessariamente engraçados, eu ainda assim começo a rir. Acho que é porque adoro o seu bom humor e fico imaginando as caras que faz na hora em que está lendo. E pode deixar... o ruivão gostosão tá no papo... da Mione, que fique claro. Querida, eu também te adoro e estou sentindo falta dos seus toques, apoio e alegria nas nossas conversas (pc mau, muito mau...). Amo você.

**Macah**: Meu Mérlin! Tenho uma assessora de divulgação pessoal! Querida, muito obrigada por tudo, sim? Não me esqueço que você esteve presente desde o começo, quando a fic ainda engatinhava. Viu que moçona está ficando? Muitos beijos.

**Mary**: Querida!!! Parabéns!!! Caloura no pedaço, galera! Vamos dar trote no bicho! Rsrsrsrsrs. Agora acabaram suas desculpas... todas elas. Quero ver essa fic nova no ar. Você foi uma das primeiras pessoas a me incentivar nessa empreitada, quando o nosso ultra-mega-problemático casal era só amiguinho. Faz tempo, né? Obrigada por sua presença, miguxa, é muito bom poder contar com você.

**Pry**: Puxa, Pry, seu review me deixou nas nuvens. Uma estória provocar essa reação num leitor é o sonho de todo escritor, sabia? Tem algumas fics que também me deixam desse jeito, por isso só posso achar o elogio ainda maior. Obrigada, querida, não prometo att rápidas (ao menos a próxima), mas prometo tentar manter o nível. Beijão, linda!

**Bebel Potter**: Atualizada! Demorada, eu sei... Snif. Queria ser mais rápida, mas se fosse demais ia comprometer a qualidade do trabalho. Depois do cap 18, o 19 vem rapidinho, ok?(Abafa o caso, mas já está pronto). Estou me "pipocando" pra postar. Mega beijo, querida.

**Anderson**: Oi, querido, estava sentindo sua falta. Contente que tenha gostado das Nc's. Vem mais por aí. Autora nem um pouco corada, vai... Beijos e não suma.

**Pedro James**: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Tinha esquecido, é? Pois eu não. Nosso casal se desenrolou, afinal. Espero que tenha gostado da overdose de NC's e que continue por aí. Beijão e brigadaaaaaaaaaa...

**Srta Lups**: Querida, fiquei preocupada. Você recebeu meu e-mail? Tomara que sim. Em todo caso meus parabéns, de verdade. Viva a Lu!!! Tentei correr pra postar, mas não teve jeito, enquanto o cap não fica do jeitinho que eu quero, nada feito. Em todo caso, fico felicíssima que considere a Amuleto um presente de aniversário. Mil beijos e viva este momento com toda a intensidade, beleza e também com a pitada de bom senso que ele pede. Felicidades. XD

**Paty Black**: Manaaaaaaaaaaa... estou arrasada, devastada, destruída! Seu review foi absolutamente tragado pela pane no FeB. Agora só conto com minha memória para responder. Foi... lindo, Paty. Maravilhoso, adorável, caloroso, carinhoso... igual a você, maninha. Obrigada pelo seu apoio, viu? É muito importante pra mim. Bjo. Bjo, bjo. (Cadê a "Secreto of Veil" e a "Separados"? bate o pezinho Também quero sonhar acordada). :

Queridos, se mais alguém ficou de fora pela pane do FeB ou pela demência da autora, me avisem que farei contato.

Beijos da Geo (autora cansada, acabada, mas feliz).


	18. Perdedores e Vencidos

Capítulo 18

**Perdedores e Vencidos**

"_Há um buraco em minha alma que está sempre me matando_

_É um lugar onde um jardim nunca cresce_

_Há um buraco em minha alma, sim eu deveria saber melhor,_

_Porque seu amor é como um espinho sem a rosa"_

_( Aerosmith - Hole in my Soul)_

Salão principal. O último banquete do ano escolar. Também o último banquete dos setimanistas. As palavras de Minerva McGonagall ecoando pelo mesmo aposento, que no ano anterior, abrigava centenas de alunos.

Na mesa da Gryffindor os veteranos restantes pareciam se perder numa névoa de emoção indefinida. Nostalgia. Embora alguns deles ainda fossem muito jovens para compreender o significado da palavra. Embora muitos só fossem entender dali a muitos anos, dentro de vidas muito diferentes da que tinham possuído até ali.

Mas era real. Dentro de algumas horas, os sete anos vividos em Hogwarts estariam terminados.

As palavras finais da professora foram o sinal para que as mesas relativamente vazias se enchessem de iguarias e fosse iniciado o banquete final daquele ano.

Hermione observou o salão com o mesmo olhar antecipadamente saudoso que vinha tendo nas últimas semanas. Neville lhe sorriu brevemente do outro lado da mesa, a mesma expressão agridoce visível em todos os rostos dos setimanistas. Na Hufflepuff algumas garotas enxugavam lágrimas discretas, e até mesmo a seu lado, Ron se mantinha inusitadamente sem apetite. Ela sabia o que veria naqueles olhos azuis quando os encontrasse. "Está terminado este período. Vamos deixar Hogwarts". E embora os tempos difíceis não encorajassem sentimentalismos, ela soube que estavam deixando para trás uma era preciosa, justamente por ter sido totalmente extraordinária, excitante e perigosa. Uma era diferente de tudo o que já vivera e viveria.

- Sem fome? – ela perguntou por perguntar, tentando afrouxar o bolo na garganta.

- Você sabe... – Ron se esforçou a colocar um sorriso torto no rosto. – Comi uns caramelos mais cedo. Estragaram meu apetite.

Ela fez um ruído de riso. Nada era capaz de tirar o apetite de Ron.

- É... o mesmo sucede comigo. – ela falou, não colocando nada no prato.

Eles se olharam intensamente, sem necessidade de maiores explicações.

- Você acha... – ele começou.

Mione sorriu o encorajando.

- Você acha que algum dia...

- As coisas voltarão a ser iguais? – ela completou por ele.

Eles prolongaram aquele olhar sem querer uma resposta verdadeira para aquilo.

Ron esticou os dedos, tocando de leve o rosto da garota.

- Cada um de nós, Harry, Celina, Neville... até a Lovegood. – apontou para a cabeleira loira, visível na mesa da Ravenclaw. - Bem, nós todos passamos por bons momentos e também quase morremos. Perdemos gente importante. Aquela enfermaria viu a cara de todo mundo até enjoar. – ele balançou a cabeça e cravou os olhos profundamente nos dela. – Ainda assim, acho que estes anos aqui vão ser sempre a melhor época da minha vida. Principalmente por causa de você.

Um calor, que era mais forte que uma boa lareira de inverno, aqueceu o peito de Hermione e coloriu seu rosto.

- O que está dizendo? – ela mal cochichou.

- Que eu acho que amo você. – sua voz tremeu um pouco. - Desde a primeira vez que invadiu minha cabine no expresso e implicou com meus feitiços ruins. Eu não sabia disso naquele tempo. Mas agora sei.

Ela mal pestanejou quando se inclinou e apertou com força a boca na dele, sem parar para raciocinar ou medir as conseqüências e seus prós e contras. A monitora certinha apenas agiu por impulso.

E continuou agindo.

- Acho que deveria vir comigo. – ela sussurrou com urgência.

Por algum esgar de luminoso bom senso, ele não disse palavra alguma e apenas a seguiu, sem saber ao certo o que ocorria, mas com o coração batendo feito tambor. Enquanto subiam as escadas, Ron apertou mais forte a mão da garota e rompeu o silêncio.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Parvati e Lavender não estão mais na escola. – ela mirava a frente, tentando por tudo não olhar na direção dele.

- Sim... – ele relanceou os olhos, incerto, e Mione corou.

- Não estão... no dormitório – forçou uma explicação mais conclusiva. - Estou sozinha lá.

Ah, sim... sim, disso ele sabia. Sabia e durante as noites pensava sobre o assunto de um modo que se tornava quase obsessivo.

Não foi por simples impulso, nem tampouco por premeditação, ele apenas achou que se não provasse a boca dela naquele segundo, morreria.

Puxando a mão que tinha entre as suas, Ron fez Hermione dar um meio giro e vir de encontro ao seu peito. E aninhando o corpo trêmulo em seus braços, a beijou de uma forma que ela jamais desejaria escapar.

Mas não precisaria nem se esforçar. No momento em que ele a puxou, todo o raciocínio de Mione, todas as suas crenças e verdades concordaram unânimes com seu corpo. Deixou que ele a enlaçasse e envolveu o pescoço do rapaz, se colando a ele até ficar na ponta dos pés, ajudando o abraço a se tornar mais apertado e suas bocas se unirem como se os dois fossem um. E estava tudo certo, tudo bem.

Depois de um tempo justo o suficiente para se sufocarem, ela afastou um pouco o rosto.

- Ron... ainda... faltam três lances de escada até a Torre.

- Dois, se pegarmos a passagem secreta às suas costas, Mi.

- E o que estamos esperando?

Nunca a Torre da Gryffindor parecera tão distante. Nunca fora tão difícil caminhar, quase correr, quando beijos famintos espreitavam a cada curva e eles não conseguiam se impedir de prová-los.

Mal parando na frente da Mulher Gorda, Ron disse a senha sem deixar o rosto de Mione. Só pararam de se fitar quando chegaram ao pé da escada para o dormitório feminino.

- Não vou conseguir subir... – ele pareceu confuso pela primeira vez. – A escada, você sabe.

- Bem... – ela conteve um sorriso e tirou a varinha das vestes, a agitando sem pronunciar palavra. – Pra tudo tem um meio.

- Como conseguiu isso? - ele a encarou com admiração, adivinhando algum feitiço salvador.

- O Harry já fez isso. Celina comentou algo à respeito.

- Harry... – Ron sussurrou para si mesmo. Estava devendo mais uma ao amigo.

Ele colocou os pés devagar sobre o primeiro degrau, testando a veracidade do feitiço, subindo mais alguns, quase temerosamente. E eles continuaram firmes e quietos.

"Graças à Merlin."

- Desde quando você pratica este feitiço? – ele sorriu um pouco divertido.

- Tenho pensado um pouco sobre o assunto.

- Que bom. – ele finalmente a tomou nos braços, o rosto ficando sério, intenso. - Acho que eu também.

No quarto, porta trancada, Hermione se desvencilhou gentilmente dos braços do rapaz.

- Você... tem idéia do que vamos... de como...

- Eu achava que tinha, mas agora... Com você, não sei de mais nada. – falou sem tirar os olhos dela.

Sua relação com Lavender não tinha sido remotamente semelhante. Ron sentia-se tão inexperiente como se, para ele, também fosse a primeira vez. E ao observar a moça insegura à sua frente, ele só conseguiu expressar o que era real para o seu coração.

- A única coisa que eu sei é o quanto tenho vontade de te tocar, o quanto quero ficar com você.

Ele mal sabia que era tudo o que ela precisava escutar.

Sem mais esperar, Hermione foi até ele, o abraçando apertado, se atirando numa descida suave de doloroso amor e esquecimento.

Os beijos cresceram em intensidade, as mãos se buscaram famintas. Nada era estranho, nada era desconfortável ou constrangedor. Ela descobriu uma liberdade que julgava ser impossível, como se outra Hermione se escondesse por debaixo de sua pele, quieta e adormecida, até então.

Blusas desabotoadas deslizando para o chão, sapatos chutados, passos vacilantes. Cegos. Eles não conseguiam se olhar como queriam, enxergar a pele por debaixo das roupas. O momento era intenso demais para curiosidade ou contemplação. Foi muita espera, muito tempo se segurando. Precisavam se ter com urgência, selar definitivamente um amor que apenas crescera pelos anos, até se tornar tão grande que transbordara.

Eles se deitaram meio despidos, meio vestidos, rolando sobre a cama, lutando contra as peças que tolhiam os seus movimentos.

As mãos grandes que cobriam os seus seios, a boca macia que cobria seus gemidos. Hermione sorriu em meio ao beijo. Por mais que já tivessem ido longe em suas carícias, nunca tinham estado daquela forma. Tão íntimos e tão certos do que fariam. A boca dele descendo por seu corpo, sua relutância em ser passiva a deixando surpresa. Ela o empurrando para o colchão e o imitando, conhecendo a pele clara com a boca, os arquejos macios que ele fazia sob seus lábios.

Ron agora agindo como se quisesse mostrar a ela o quanto seus músculos podiam ser ágeis e flexíveis. Ela abafou uma exclamação de surpresa quando, num átimo, o ruivo a girou para baixo, prendendo suas mãos nas dele.

Ela que sempre fora mandona, descobriu o prazer de ser subjugada, ter a boca devorada, permanecer deliciosamente presa ao corpo dele. Abençoadamente indefesa.

Fechou os olhos com força quando uma das mãos desceu por seu corpo, descobrindo, tateando, encontrando. A levando a pulsar tão rápido quanto as batidas do seu coração. E sabia que ele estaria assistindo, olhos cravados sobre o rosto dela. Esperando ofegante e ansioso por seu consentimento final.

Quando ela demorou, Ron apenas se encaixou sobre o corpo dela, oscilando em movimentos circulares, fazendo com que ela gemesse agarrada aos seus ombros.

- Você quer? – a voz dele soou irreconhecível, ciciando rouca em seu ouvido. – Quer?

Foi o clique de uma bomba. Não agüentando mais, ela o abraçou com as pernas, se movendo no mesmo ritmo, com a mesma fome.

- Sim. Sim, sim, sim.

Ele se empurrou devagar e úmido para ela. Sem interromper a dança, sem deixar de observar cada mudança em suas feições. E quando a barreira foi forçada e rompida ele engoliu o gemido dela em sua boca.

Foram suaves, foram intensos. Os gostos de suas peles se misturando de tal forma que Ron não sabia onde começava Mione, e Mione não sabia onde terminava Ron. Eram infinitos e só existiam os dois em todo o mundo. E quando ela atirou a cabeça para trás, seu corpo parecendo ser lançado no ar numa brilhante explosão de calor e luz, ele finalmente a seguiu e soube o que era se tornar um homem.

XXX

O tempo já havia deixado de fazer sentido e Mione não sabia o quanto tinham estado assim, entrelaçados e quietos, iluminados pela chama de uma única vela.

Era assim que tinha imaginado? Não saberia dizer. Tudo o que tinha pensado ou planejado em noites de devaneios, desaparecera de sua mente. Sabia que a dor não fora importante, um momento muito breve, esquecido quase que no mesmo instante. E até mesmo o seu prazer não fora tão importante. Não quando comparado ao atordoamento de pertencer à alguém, aos sentimentos saindo de seus poros aos borbotões.

Ela já tinha lido sobre o assunto, tentando se preparar. Tinha devorado páginas e páginas entre o receio e a ansiedade, e nada daquilo, absolutamente nada, conseguira captar remotamente a verdade do que acontecera. Como se explicar emoções pelo papel? Como se explicar emoções para quem nunca as viveu?

Hermione sorriu para o ruivo adormecido ao seu lado. O ruivo que era seu, só seu.

- E eu também sou sua, afinal. – tocou os lábios dele com os seus, muito devagar. – Te amo.

- Te amo também. – ele a encarou e através do fogo azul daquelas íris, ela pôde compreender o significado da expressão: ter o coração nos olhos. Ele tinha o coração nos olhos, e o oferecia a ela. – Te amo demais.

Sem deixar que ela afastasse os lábios dos seus, Ron a girou para baixo de si, a beijando suavemente.

- Achei que estava dormindo. – ela arfou com a surpresa, não sabendo direito o que falar, corando tanto pelo que dissera, como pelo que escutara.

- Não estava dormindo. Não. Nunca mais.

Ela soube que ele se referia ao tempo que tinham perdido no passado. Cegos e adormecidos. Mas de agora em diante, estariam acordados.

Nada jamais seria igual. Outra lembrança para ser levada. Mais uma recordação a ser suspirada nos anos futuros. A noite em que se uniram e selaram seu amor. Sua última noite dentro das paredes de pedra do castelo milenar.

XXXXXXX

Florência entrou no quarto da filha, carregando um livro escolhido ao acaso, mas a mulher sabia que não havia muito a ser feito. Não se pode pedir a uma adolescente que fique quieta e tranqüila enquanto as coisas acontecem, principalmente em se tratando de alguém com a energia de Celina. Por isso a mãe arranjava pretextos para conversarem, tentando assim, tirar a garota dos extremos de angústia e apatia em que andava se alternando.

Estavam na Sede da Ordem da Fênix, e mais uma vez Celina se isolava no quarto, deprimida, aparentando estar adoentada de tristeza.

- Querida, achei este livro no meio de suas coisas. - ela puxou assunto – Será que é bom?

Celina relanceou os olhos sobre a mãe, sem nem atentar para o livro. Então estavam de volta à operação "Vamos fazer a Celina feliz"? Um indício de sorriso ácido curvou um lado de seu rosto. As coisas eram bem mais complicadas do que qualquer um podia imaginar.

- Bom livro. – ela nem sabia de que livro se tratava. – Agora vai dizer o motivo real de estar aqui? Alguma novidade? – tentou não soar esperançosa, no que sempre falhava.

- Ainda não. – a mulher mordeu o lábio, sabendo que dois meses quase sem notícias estavam abalando seus próprios nervos, quanto mais os da sua menina. – E você sabe porque estou aqui. Querida, você não tem se alimentado, não tem dormido, não pode se entregar deste jeito. – a aparência da garota estava mesmo doentia. - Ele fez o que era melhor...

- Melhor pra quem? – ela agora se enfurecia com tanta facilidade... - Está me matando não ter notícias.

- Eu sei, pensa que não me preocupo com seu pai? Cada vez que sai por aquela porta?

- É tão diferente, mamãe. – ela apertou os olhos numa careta. – Tão... distante.

- Será mesmo? São tempos perigosos, meu bem. Todos corremos riscos. Tanta gente morreu antes mesmo que você nascesse...

- Ah, você não entende. – ela queria ficar sozinha novamente. Mergulhar de novo nos seus pensamentos ansiosos.

- O que é que eu não entendo?

- Pode me deixar quieta?

- Não. – Florência se postou de frente a ela, comprando a briga. - Está mal conversando com seus pais, Jason e sua avó. Você não está bem, eu entendo, mas não posso virar as costas para isso. Queria que me dissesse, que desabafasse. Tenho certeza que é melhor do que esse mutismo.

Celina a analisou com cuidado e acabou por fazer que sim, com o semblante sério de quem pesava algumas coisas. "Ela iria saber, de qualquer forma."

- Talvez não seja boa idéia, mas vamos lá. – tinha as pernas cruzadas por cima da cama e toda a saudade do mundo no coração. Inclinando a cabeça, ela se perguntou como conseguiria começar aquela conversa. - Já sentiu que ama alguém de um modo que prefere passar o diabo ao lado dele do que viver no paraíso, mas longe?

A mãe sorriu ao se sentar sobre a cama. Aquele terreno, ela conhecia bem.

- Está me subestimando, filha. Acha que tem sido fácil? Já abdiquei de muita coisa.

- Abdicou de Sirius. Você o amou realmente?

Florência pareceu ter sido pega desprevenida.

- Sirius? O quê uma coisa tem a ver...

- Você o deixou, mamãe.

A mulher se calou, refletindo com seus botões e suspirando baixinho, por fim. Evitava assuntos dolorosos o quanto podia e aquele era um dos maiores.

- Nós nos deixamos, Celina. Não foi uma desistência. Apenas não deu certo.

- Fala como se fosse tão simples...

- Não teve nada de simples. Eu sofri o diabo quando acabou. Era... foi tudo muito intenso.

A curiosidade fez a jovem se esquecer por segundos de suas próprias inquietações.

- Como era entre vocês?

- Como seria com qualquer jovem casal apaixonado. – sorriu com tristeza. – Amor, brigas exageradas, reconciliações maravilhosas, muito riso. Ainda mais em se tratando de Sirius. Tudo com ele era duplicado. – ela levou os olhos para cima, em recordação. - Eu fui sim, muito feliz.

- Você saiu de casa. – Celina já sabia que eles tinham vivido juntos por algum tempo. Mal conseguia imaginar a mãe nesta outra vida. – Foram morar juntos, não é?

- Fomos sim, e seu avô não ficou nada satisfeito. – Florência riu de leve se lembrando daquela época colorida. - Moramos na casa que Sirius herdou do tio. Ele estava iniciando um negócio próprio, algo sobre motos voadoras. Era muito bom em todo tipo de feitiços. E eu comecei a trabalhar em traduzir textos antigos, e arrumei um emprego de meio expediente no Beco Diagonal. – ela cerrou os olhos assentindo consigo mesma. – E foi uma das melhores épocas da minha vida.

Celina não pôde deixar de sorrir ao observar a expressão da mãe. Tinha certeza que era a mesma expressão que fazia quando pensava nos bons momentos com Harry.

- Mesmo com tudo... – sondou, mais confiante - rompimento, todo o sofrimento pelo que passou, você se arrepende?

- Nem por um segundo. – Florência falou com segurança, achando que sabia aonde a filha queria chegar.

- Então você me entende. Entende como é enfrentar a todos pelo seu amor. Eu enfrentaria. – os olhos violeta brilharam de um jeito determinado. - Eu enfrentarei. Meu amor por ele é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. – então o brilho se tornou mais emotivo. - Na verdade, agora... é a segunda coisa mais importante.

Florência franziu os olhos.

- O que está dizendo...?

- Estou grávida, mamãe. – falou de supetão. - Harry e eu vamos ter um bebê.

A bruxa escutou o eco daquilo reverberando em seus ouvidos e crescendo como a onda gigantesca de um Tsunami. O que Celina estava falando?

- Um bebê. – ela disse novamente, assentindo para a mãe. - Não é o tempo certo. Não tenho a idade certa. E eu nunca me senti tão segura quanto a qualquer coisa na vida.

- Você... não pode estar falando sério... – a bruxa negava com a cabeça - Tinha as poções...

- Me esqueci. Não tomei na última vez que o vi.

- O que estava se passando em sua cabeça?!

- Harry. Apenas ele. Que eu precisava tê-lo de volta, precisava de qualquer parte dele comigo. Só não esperava... que fosse essa parte.

Florência parecia absolutamente estuporada, os lábios abertos ao fitarem a única filha, a última da linhagem, que acabara de aumentar infinitamente o preço de caça por sua cabeça.

- Essa parte... um filho... – a mulher tentava absorver a notícia.

- Uma parte tão bem vinda... – Celina dissecou ansiosamente a expressão da mãe. – Que eu já amo tanto...

Florência estremeceu com violência, puxando a filha para si num abraço tão intenso, tão apertado, que poderia machucar. Envolvia Celina com força, querendo protegê-la, proteger a vida que crescia nela. Querendo... Querendo tanto poder trazê-la de novo para dentro do próprio corpo. "Ser mãe é carregar nas mãos o próprio coração, que esbarra, machuca e você apenas teme, sem conseguir resguardá-lo de novo dentro de você". Florência sempre soube.

Mais tarde foi o pai. Gabriel bateu timidamente na porta antes de entrar, aparentemente utilizando como assunto o mesmo subterfúgio da esposa. Ela só queria adivinhar se Florência dissera alguma coisa.

- Celina...

- Pai... - ela soube que ele estava tenso, mas ultimamente não precisava de nenhuma novidade para deixá-lo assim. Novidades como bebês e filha única tendo vida sexual, por exemplo. Será que ele sabia?

- Você... ahh... leu aquele livro de arte que eu te comprei?

Ela o fitou inquieta. Aquilo tinha ocorrido há séculos.

- Ah... dei uma olhada. Não tive muita cabeça.

- Sim... ninguém tem tido. Mas devia ler... Muitas pinturas lindas. Precisamos visitar novamente aqueles museus trouxas quando esta guerra estúpida terminar. Quando a gente tiver um mundo novo e melhor. Quem sabe, posso até voltar a pintar aquele seu retrato.

Ela assentiu, sentindo um bolo se formar em sua garganta.

Gabriel passeou pelo quarto, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Movia os lábios sem som e desenhava um rastro de pés ansiosos pelo velho piso encerado. Então, finalmente parou ao lado dela, de súbito.

- Você vai precisar sair daqui. Quanto menos gente souber, melhor. A casa de férias da mãe de Phillys parece uma boa idéia. É tranqüila o suficiente... – ele gesticulou fazendo Celina o observar num misto de incompreensão e temor. - e longe o bastante, acho. Quase em outro país. Alguns membros da Ordem podem cuidar de sua segurança. E, é claro que um mínimo de pessoas vai precisar saber sobre o seu paradeiro. Mas vamos ser cuidadosos. Em todo caso, agora mais do que nunca você precisa sumir do mapa e estar a salvo.

Gabriel finalmente ficou sem palavras, seus planos desaparecendo por completo. Aquela pessoa sentada à sua frente, rosto baixo, mãos retorcendo o lençol, era uma mulher, uma mulher forte, decidida, mas ainda era sua menina. Sua menininha que ainda não crescera de todo. Ele suspirou emocionado:

- Filha...

Celina levantou os olhos, hesitante.

- Eu te amo. – os olhos dele brilharam intensamente. – E apesar de tantos problemas, da hora errada, deste tempo tão desesperador, estou muito feliz em ter um neto pra apresentar ao novo mundo que virá.

Um impulso. Ela nem se viu levantando, apenas percebeu que o fizera quando caiu nos braços do pai, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Sua "mudança" esteve pronta ao final daquela semana. Antes disso, tinha recebido uma carta de Harry através de Edwiges. Uma carta breve que falava por meio de códigos e meias palavras, mas que mesmo assim deixava claro o quanto ele a amava. E abraçando o pergaminho amassado, ela decidiu partir sem avisar a mais ninguém sobre sua situação, guardar segredo aos amigos e principalmente ao maior interessado. Apenas os pais, a avó e tio Tarsilus, de volta de suas viagens, sabiam da sua gravidez. Gente até demais, pensou a bruxa. Mas não Harry. Não seria bom para ele saber, o deixaria preocupado, desconcentrado. E só Deus sabe as conseqüências que isto poderia trazer. Mais uma vez, Celina não tinha o direito de intervir, muito menos o de piorar o nó de uma situação quase impossível de ser mais complicada.

Queria mais do que tudo poder olhar nos olhos dele, ver se haveria contrariedade ou alegria pela notícia, mas sabia que seu momento teria que esperar. Ela agora tinha um motivo ainda mais importante do que Harry para ser cuidadosa. A vida que crescia dentro dela era valiosa demais para as duas partes daquela guerra. E por motivos bem diferentes.

XXXXXXX

Eles voltaram da caçada. Os três. O trio. Machucados, fracos, mas esfuziantes. Ron e Mione tinham ido ao encontro do amigo para uma mera ajuda teórica, mas, como de costume na vida de Harry, os acontecimentos os atropelaram.

Dentro de um saco muito pesado e sujo, eles tinham os despojos de uma luta assustadora, mas vitoriosa. E esta parte da vitória tinha sido concluída por Hermione. Seu cérebro, coragem Gryffindor e um bom feitiço Sectumsempra. Seria ironia do destino que a ex-monitora utilizasse um feitiço do tão malfadado príncipe mestiço, que ela tanto desprezara. O mesmo Severus Snape, o traidor que todos diziam ter perecido num combate com o Ministério.

Estava cumprido o juramento. Ron e Hermione tinham feito sua parte e ajudado o amigo do melhor modo que puderam. Mesmo à contragosto deste. À princípio, Harry se encontrara com os amigos apenas para estudarem algumas possibilidades. Três cabeças pensavam melhor do que uma. Mas de um modo um pouco egoísta, Harry também sabia que precisava de contato humano. Precisava ficar um pouco próximo de pessoas que o amavam. Sua solidão algumas vezes ameaçava devorá-lo e nestas horas a tentação de ver Celina era quase incontrolável.

Quando se encontraram, os amigos tinham lhe trazido algumas coisas. Dentre elas uma importante encomenda vinda de Hogwarts, mas também uma impressionante quantidade de guloseimas enviadas por Dobby e alguns bilhetes concisos e recados das pessoas que se importavam com ele. Num destes pergaminhos, Celina reafirmava seu amor por ele e dizia que o esperava para reiniciarem sua vida, que o aguardava com esperança e para sempre. Promessas de uma vida cheia de risos.

Ele guardara o pergaminho no bolso e nunca mais o tirara. Era sua bíblia para os momentos difíceis de dúvida e horror. Era sua oração.

Mas como não podia deixar de ser, os três amigos finalmente se separaram. Era o trato. Harry partiria sozinho para rumo ignorado, levando consigo suas armas secretas e os despojos da última Horcrux.

Eles se certificaram que o amigo estaria bem, partindo depois de palavras inesquecíveis, partindo depois de algumas lágrimas de Hermione, e de um abraço entre tapas nas costas, dado pelos dois desconcertados rapazes.

O trio estava separado. A sorte estava lançada.

E sozinho, Harry finalmente chegou ao seu destino. A casa em Godric's Hollow. A casa de seus pais. Sua casa. Sem dúvida, naquele momento, o lugar mais perigoso em que ele poderia ficar.

De alguma forma, sabia que Voldemort iria querer acabar a tarefa fracassada da mesma forma que há dezessete anos. Sozinho. Seria apenas entre os dois, tal e qual dizia a profecia.

Naquela noite, a última de sua sina, ele orou para Celina através de seu pergaminho, orou para seus pais, padrinho e Dumbledore. O ciclo estava completo.

Harry se postou na sala semi-obscurecida, de frente para a porta de entrada. E, sentado no chão, aguardou seu visitante.

**I want to, I want to be someone else or I'll explode**

(Eu quero, eu quero ser outro alguém ou explodirei)

**Floating upon the surface for**

(Flutuando numa superfície para)

**The birds, the birds, the birds**

(Os pássaros, os pássaros, os pássaros)

**You want me, well fucking well come and find me**

(Você me quer, bem ,foda-se, venha e me ache)

**I'll be waiting with a gun and a pack of sandwiches**

(Eu estarei esperando com uma arma e um pacote de sanduíches)

**And nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing**

(E nada, nada, nada, nada)

**You want me, well, come on and break the door down**

(Você me quer, bem, venha e arrombe a porta)

**You want me, fucking come on and break the door down**

(Você me quer, foda-se venha e arrombe a porta)

**I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready...**

(Eu estou pronto, eu estou pronto, eu estou pronto...)

A noite havia caído por completo. Foi quando Harry ouviu passos macios atravessarem o matagal da frente da casa. E foi também quando seu nervosismo deu lugar a tranqüilidade que sempre vinha quando algo é esperado por muito tempo, e agora é inevitável. Para o bem ou para o mal.

A porta explodiu em estilhaços de madeira velha e o Lorde das Trevas pisou em Godric's Hollow pela segunda vez na vida.

- Bem vindo à minha casa. – a voz de Harry veio de algum lugar, entre as sombras. – Mas, na verdade, preferia que tivesse apenas batido na porta.

- Estive procurando por você, garoto. – a voz fria ciciou em resposta.

- E como pode ver, eu estive esperando.

- Estranha escolha. – Voldemort passou os olhos fendidos pela sala vazia, não localizando de onde vinha a voz. – Em todo caso não vou negar que me agrada te matar no lugar em que deveria ter perecido há... – ele apertou os olhos - dezessete anos? Você conseguiu sobreviver bem mais tempo do que eu previa.

- É, eu tenho esse defeito de continuar vivo.

Voldemort riu baixinho.

- Acha mesmo que vai continuar?

- Detesto desapontá-lo, Ridlle, sucessivamente, - Harry também riu - mas não vou fazer com que seja fácil.

Mas o eco da breve risada indicou o paradeiro do rapaz. Praticamente sem se mover, Voldemort exclamou:

- Expelliarmus!

- Impedimenta! – e com o mesmo movimento rápido e sutil, Harry se defendeu.

Com os olhos agora habituados à penumbra, Voldemort enxergava o vulto de Harry, da mesma forma como também era enxergado por este.

- Andou praticando. – o lorde disse sarcástico, mas tinha ficado desagradavelmente surpreso.

- Você não imagina o quanto. E em alvos muito... interessantes.

Voldemort seguiu a direção apontada por Harry, se deparando com um vulto volumoso e retorcido, jogado como uma grossa corda no canto do espaçoso aposento. Fixou a vista e viu a cabeça de Nagini, totalmente separada do corpo, o observando com seus olhos vítreos, bem do alto da montanha de pele retorcida.

- Você...

- Não, o prazer não foi meu. Outra pessoa partiu seu brinquedinho em pedaços.

Voldemort respirou ruidosamente.

- Garoto... você não está achando que pode me vencer.

- Na verdade... nenhum de nós vence, mas certamente um de nós vai morrer.

- Então se prepare para rever seus pais. – e dizendo isso, Voldemort lançou uma maldição, errando por milímetros. Surpreendentemente, Harry começou a rir. O lorde sibilou, viperino.

- Está achando que a morte será mais fácil se estiver rindo?

- Não, estou achando terrivelmente engraçado o quanto você não sabe.

- Então me diga o que eu não sei. – aquela brincadeira estava começando a ficar desagradável.

- Ah, não. Você vai descobrir sozinho.

- Reducto!

Uma das pilastras de sustentação explodiu ao lado da cabeça de Harry, cortando seu supercílio.

- Bombarda! – o rapaz devolveu.

O contra-feitiço atingiu o chão, aos pés de Voldemort, lançando o bruxo violentamente para a porta traseira. Com o impacto, ele foi jogado no ar noturno, no jardim de puro mato de Godric's Hollow.

- Espero que não tenha sido um golpe muito duro, ter perdido Nagini. – Harry gritou pela outra porta destroçada. - Sei o quanto eram... ligados.

- Nada que não possa ser reposto. – Voldemort já meio que se refizera de um corte feio do rosto até o pescoço, e empunhava a varinha novamente em direção ao rapaz. – Crucio!

Harry se desviou, fazendo a maldição resvalar na parede.

- Ah... duvido que _tudo_ possa ser reposto tão facilmente, Tom. Coisas perdidas, destruídas, coisas que você nem imagina.

Uma leve dúvida repassou pelo olhar viperino. Aquele modo estranho que o garoto usava para falar, como se soubesse de algo...

"Não, impossível."

Potter estava apenas tentando ganhar tempo. Mas Voldemort podia sorrir, tinha uma pequena surpresa para seu adversário.

- Você sabe, - Harry falou por dentre as imensas ervas daninhas - uma vez uma pessoa me disse que você não passava de um bruxo egocêntrico e emocionalmente pouco inteligente. Não é que ela estava certa?

- Firus! – uma língua azulada de fogo atingiu o ombro de Harry, que cambaleou instintivamente para trás de uma árvore.

Estavam ambos feridos, contundidos, mas ainda fortes. Harry sabia que Voldemort conhecia infinitamente mais de magia do que ele. Portanto antes que se cansasse à exaustão, era hora de usar sua arma secreta.

XXXXXXX

Celina sorriu de leve enquanto acariciava o ventre ainda achatado. Desde que se mudara para aquela casa afastada tinha pouco mais a fazer do que sonhar. Enquanto, em outra época, aquela inércia a deixaria maluca, agora apenas a enfastiava. Sua vida se resumia a enjôos matinais, as caminhadas vigiadas que sempre melhoravam sua indisposição, e a dormir. Mérlin, como dormia. Era como se tivesse tomado a poção do morto vivo.

Nunca passava um dia sozinha, sempre havia alguém para cuidar de sua segurança. A mãe permanecera por quase todo o tempo, só se ausentando de tempos em tempos, sendo rendida por Lilith e Jason, que de certa forma parecia ter adivinhado seu "estado interessante". Apenas algumas pessoas sabiam de seu paradeiro e quando seu pai chegara, há duas noites, substituindo sua mãe, ela soube qual seria sua nova babá.

Eles fariam o feitiço Fidelius, tendo encontrado dificuldades apenas porque todos queriam ser o fiel do segredo. Estavam apenas esperando por Jason. Gabriel e ele fariam o feitiço naquela mesma noite.

- É uma graça, mas não acha que é um pouco cedo pra isso? - Celina riu, remexendo a pequena vassoura em suas mãos. Uma Firebolt versão infantil.

- É meu primeiro neto, tenho todo o direito de mimá-lo. – animado, Gabriel desempacotava pequenos brinquedos bruxos, parecendo ter voltado à infância.

- Sabe... já te passou pela cabeça que pode ser uma menina? – ela implicou alegremente.

- Já sim. Só espero que seja mais tranqüila que você. Duas, eu não sei se tenho idade para agüentar.

Ela fez uma careta falsamente ofendida, mas estava feliz. Depois do susto inicial o pai se mostrava o mais animado com sua gravidez. Fazia planos constantes e nunca deixava que a filha desanimasse. Estavam mais amigos do que nunca. E ela também andava tendo esta esperança louca de que tudo daria certo, que Harry venceria e ficariam todos bem. "Será que isso era culpa dos hormônios desordenados?"

Estavam daquele modo, distraídos e relaxados, quando um barulho chegou do corredor que vinha para a sala.

- Jason? – foi a única coisa que Gabriel disse antes de ser derrubado sob um estranho feitiço. Não houve barulho, ele apenas caiu no chão sentindo todos os seus órgãos internos explodirem lentamente.

De pé no umbral da porta, Bellatrix Lestrange sorria demoníaca.

XXXXXXX

- Accio Espada! – o chamado de Harry varou a noite e um brilho prateado faiscante cortou o ar até chegar às mãos do rapaz. A espada de Godric Gryffindor, sua preciosa encomenda de Hogwarts.

Harry saiu de trás da árvore, espada erguida no punho em lugar da varinha.

- Moleque tolo. Acha que pode me vencer usando isto de novo? – o Lorde forçou uma risada fria. - Avada Kedavra! – o poderoso feitiço ricocheteou na espada, indo destruir parte da selvagem cerca viva.

Voldemort ofegou, irritado.

- Você pode se esconder atrás deste sabre, mas não pode me atingir com ele. Vai fugir a noite toda?

- Não vou fugir. - Harry sorriu cansado – Mas se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza de não poder ser atingido.

E então, diante dos olhos abismados de seu rival, Harry arrancou o Amuleto de Ísis do pescoço e o encaixou no punho da espada, numa ranhura que parecia ter sido feita para acomodar a pedra antiga.

A espada se acendeu como uma luz, e dela ressoou um som que lembrava uma canção. Naquele instante, Harry estava pensando em Celina, seu amor reverberando pelo corpo, pela arma. Foi desta forma que ele avançou para Voldemort, não sendo atingido por nenhum feitiço pronunciado, por nenhuma maldição. E foi desta forma que a espada se afundou no peito viperino e sem coração.

O barulho era de faíscas, trovoadas. Como uma corrente elétrica utilizando o final de suas forças para espocar até que se extinguisse.

Homem e garoto se fitaram, apenas um deles permanecendo de pé, apenas um deles sobrevivendo.

A profecia estava cumprida e em seus momentos finais, Voldemort soube que suas Horcruxes não mais existiam. "Como? Como?"

- Você sempre subestimou a todos. – Harry pareceu ler através da mente convulsiva do bruxo. – Nem o mais sábio dos homens vê todos os lados, e você... está bem longe dessa sabedoria.

A morte chegava. A horrível morte gelada, assustadora com suas garras tenazes. Estava acabado, mas ele não morreria sem um malefício final.

- Uma coisa... garoto. Sua pequena companheira... Achou que eu não ficaria sabendo? – Voldemort riu, com o sangue nauseabundo subindo aos borbotões pela boca fendida. – Ela já não está segura. E... mesmo morrendo, vou ter o prazer de saber... que enquanto você está aqui, ela já está morta. E se não estiver, será apenas uma questão de tempo. Tenho servos fiéis... A vida dos que te amam não vale um nuque. – ele estremeceu mais uma vez. - Por sua causa.

Uma última faísca. Tudo voltou a ficar silencioso e quieto. Voldemort estava morto.

Por breves instantes ficaram ao relento. O corpo que se desintegrava diante dos olhos de Harry, murchando, virando cinzas como o cadáver de um vampiro. E o medo, palpável como uma terceira pessoa, fazendo o coração do rapaz diminuir de horror.

Ele puxou a espada e a pedra. Celina. Precisava encontrar Celina.

XXXXXXX

Estava no chão novamente. As dores se multiplicavam pelo corpo, mas a única coisa em que pensava era em chegar até o pai. Sua varinha jogada à metros de distância. Alvo fácil, indefesa. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Onde está, queridinha? – Bella repetia a mesma pergunta - Você tem uma coisa que o Lorde Negro quer.

- Sim, um cérebro. - Celina conteve o gemido quando as unhas da mulher apertaram a ferida em seu ombro.

- O Amuleto de Ísis, o brinquedo que sua família vem escondendo por tempo demais.

- Não sei do que está falando. – outra fisgada no couro cabeludo.

- Acho que sabe sim. – a voz de Bella ciciou em seu ouvido.

- Sinto muito, se existisse algo como o que diz... estaria mais longe do que sua magia medíocre pode alcançar.

Um tapa violento machucou a boca de Celina, mas o sorriso de Bella foi ainda mais perigoso.

- Vejo que está precisando de incentivo. – ela apontou a varinha para o corpo da garota, decidindo onde atacar. – Um Cruciatus costuma ser bastante eficaz para abrir bocas fechadas.

Celina não conseguiu reter o impulso de abraçar o próprio corpo, tentando proteger o ventre. O movimento foi seu maior erro.

Bellatrix arqueou uma sobrancelha, curiosamente. Os olhos relanceando rapidamente para a vassoura infantil e outros pequenos brinquedos, jogados ao redor.

- Ah, menininha... Você tem um segredo? – ela riu deliciada. – Um segredo bem, bem grande? Tia Bella acha que sim.

Celina abriu os olhos com o terror da descoberta próxima, e nem mesmo compreendeu de onde tirou o espírito para fingir descaso. Talvez do medo.

- Agora você descobriu. Ainda brinco com bonecas. Não espalhe, por favor.

- Não duvido. - Bella apontou a varinha direto para a barriga da bruxa. - Brinca com uma boneca bem viva, heim? Mas eu também posso brincar. Crucio! – ela gritou de súbito.

A dor a atingiu com um gosto amargo na boca. Celina não gritou apenas porque a dor superava esta capacidade.

Bellatrix tinha um sorriso insano, sua prioridade deixando de ser o Amuleto, de ser as ordens recebidas por seu mestre e passando a ser o próprio sofrimento que infligia à outra pessoa. Queria ver o sangue de Celina, queria ver a sua morte.

Celina se debatia no chão, sentindo que não duraria muito tempo, sentindo a nova vida dentro de si lutar e se contrair, querendo sobreviver. "Merlin, não. Não..."

- Não! – uma outra voz parou o momento. Alguém tinha vindo.

O grito fez a tortura cessar, e Celina se aquietar como uma boneca de trapos atirada ao chão. Por entre o suor e seus cabelos embaraçados, ela conseguiu enxergar a figura embaçada de Draco Malfoy, se interpondo entre ela e sua algoz.

- Você só precisa do amuleto! Ela não vai ser machucada.

- Saia da frente, pirralho. Você não sabe nada sobre os planos do mestre.

- Os planos se referem ao Amuleto e ao Potter. Ninguém aqui precisa sair ferido.

- Potter? Foi o nome que disse? E o que sua amiguinha é? A namoradinha do Potter. A que carrega um filho de nosso inimigo.

O rosto de Draco mostrou um espanto tão genuíno, que Bellatrix voltou a rir.

- Você também não sabia, é claro. Ah... sua amiguinha é muito valiosa. Imagine quando o Mestre souber de sua morte, e é claro, da morte do que está carregando neste momento?

- Não... – Celina se levantou aos tropeços, tentando chegar até a bruxa com as próprias mãos e caindo de novo. Estava fraca. Fraca demais.

- Fique longe dela, tia Bella.

- Saia da frente, Draco. – mas Bellatrix já adivinhava a expressão decidida no rosto do rapaz. – Com quem está sua fidelidade, moleque?

- Ela não vai morrer. – ele tinha a confusão estampada no rosto, mas a própria varinha permanecia apertada nas mãos suadas.

No chão, caída de bruços, a mente de Celina trabalhava febrilmente. Precisava salvar seu pai, seu filho. "Harry, onde está você? Jason? Hermione, Ron? Alguém..."

Ao alcance de seus ouvidos a discussão entre Draco e Bellatrix se tornava mais perigosa, mais decisiva. Ela não dispunha de muito tempo. Foi quando seus dedos tatearam seu corpo e se fecharam sobre algo quase milagroso. Se ela ao menos pudesse...

Sabendo que precisaria de mais do que isso, ela se concentrou com todas as suas forças em sua varinha, fora de seu alcance. E ela quase riu quando percebeu que o objeto de madeira deslizava pelo chão, o objeto mágico que continha uma lasca da Pedra de Ísis, o objeto que respondia ao chamado do seu sangue. Sua varinha. Sua única chance.

- Estupefaça! – Bellatrix finalmente perdera a paciência, azarando seu sobrinho de um modo que o deixara desacordado, lançado até se chocar contra a parede com violência.

Era agora ou nunca.

- Expeliarmus! – Celina gritou, conseguindo atingir Bellatrix, no calor do momento.

A varinha da bruxa voou em direção à porta, mas antes que Celina pudesse pronunciar outro feitiço, uma voz trovejou da entrada.

- Tormentum! – uma nova voz sarcástica se fez ouvir e, enquanto sentia os efeitos de um profundo soco no estômago, Celina percebeu que sua esperança chegava ao fim

- Desarmada por uma garota, Bellatrix? – a voz masculina voltou a falar com escárnio.

Pelo canto do olho, a garota viu a figura alta e encapuzada. Era impossível adivinhar suas feições. Novamente sem sua varinha. Sem forças. Celina sentiu a dor queimá-la por dentro, algo úmido escorrendo por entre as pernas. Um cheiro metálico invadindo suas narinas. "Não. Não. Não."

- Ela não está com a pedra, não é? – o homem encapuzado chegou até as duas, recuperando a varinha de Bellatrix e a devolvendo furioso. – Eu já devia imaginar.

- Mas temos outra vantagem. Ela está esperando um filho do Potter. – Bella rangeu os dentes para o homem. – Isso pode ser uma arma preciosa.

- Isso não adianta de nada. – falou contrariado. - O importante é a pedra. Se ela não disser onde está, acabe com ela.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer aqui. – a voz agora demonstrava frustração e certo temor. – Minha posição é arriscada demais neste lugar. Tire a informação, qualquer uma. E seja rápida. O Lorde ainda pode contar com você ao menos para isso, não é, Bella?

Passos se distanciando. "Pedra? Como o homem poderia saber o que o Amuleto era uma pedra?" Com a mente confusa, Celina percebeu que estava novamente sozinha com Bellatrix. E esta, ódio duplicado, utilizou na garota sua maldição preferida. A dor. Pela última vez.

Por alguns momentos Celina sentiu que seus ossos queimavam, seu corpo explodia. Seu corpo expulsou uma grande quantidade de sangue e ela soube que a canção se acabava dentro de si.

Não sabia se tinha desacordado, mas recuperou um pouco do raciocínio quando sentiu seu couro cabeludo ser puxado para cima com violência.

- Você fala, ou você morre. – Bellatrix estava ajoelhada a seu lado, sustentando o rosto de Celina à centímetros do chão.

- Então, eu morro. – não havia mais pelo que lutar, e a garota apertou com mais força o objeto oculto pelas vestes. – E você morre também.

Celina ergueu o braço e um brilho prateado faíscou. Um gemido saiu dos lábios de Bella quando sentiu a frieza da lâmina afiada se enterrar em seu estômago. A bruxa arregalou os olhos, a boca se retorcendo num esgar de surpresa enquanto largava os cabelos de Celina e caía no chão, tentando arrancar a lâmina sem sucesso.

Com os movimentos bêbados, Celina se ergueu pouco à pouco sobre os cotovelos, ficando por cima da bruxa que gemia, agonizando.

- Nós duas vamos morrer Bellatrix, - Celina buscou forças para permanecer acordada mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco. - mas antes... quero que saiba de duas coisas. Harry está com o Amuleto, ele o controla e vai matar seu mestre.

A mulher crispou as mãos sobre os ombros da garota soltando sons guturais de desespero e arranhando a pele de Celina com as longas unhas.

- A outra coisa... – Celina puxou os cabelos de Bella forçando os olhos negros até os seus.- Você não vai morrer por mágica, vai morrer por causa de um objeto trouxa, um brinquedo de criança.

E então Celina puxou a lâmina, fazendo a bruxa gemer mais forte, o sangue abundando.

- Vê? – ela mostrou o canivete e Bella viu duas letras gravadas no punho do objeto ensangüentado. – SB. Sirius Black. O sangue de um pelo do outro. Ele está vingado, Bella. – a garota cochichou. – No final, Sirius te matou.

- Maldita... – a mulher resfolegou. – Maldita...

- Malditas. Nós duas.

E Celina ficou vendo os olhos negros da outra embaçarem depois de um último brilho de ódio.

- Eu... te amaldiçôo... - Bellatrix tombou o pescoço, de olhos abertos.

Celina sentiu as mãos queimarem, sangrarem, e soltou a bruxa, se voltando imediatamente para onde estava o pai. Ignorando a dor, o sangue escorrendo pelas pernas, escorrendo estranhamente pelas mãos, ela se arrastou com dificuldade até Gabriel.

Colocou os dedos manchados sobre o rosto dele.

- Pai... – ela tentou sacudi-lo, desabando a seu lado no chão.

O bruxo tinha uma fraca respiração arranhada, mas ao sentir o toque da filha, conseguiu entreabrir os olhos.

- Minha menina... – Gabriel girou os olhos para a filha, deixando sangue escorrer pela boca. - Amo... você... – uma golfada mais forte o fez se engasgar.

- Paizinho, não... – tosse e sangue, ele sofria mais do que agüentava ver. - Não dorme... Não me deixa. Você prometeu.

- Queria poder... Cuida do meu neto, sim? Continue... lutando, querida. Lutando...

A última coisa que ouviu Gabriel dizer foi o nome de Florência, sussurrado, estremecido, e então ele estava quieto, descansando afinal.

Celina não pediu ajuda, não tentou recuperar a varinha, fazer um feitiço qualquer que estancasse o próprio sangue. Não havia mais bebê. Não havia mais pai. Estava vazia e suja. Suja do sangue e da morte de Bellatrix. Ela se aconchegou, passando o braço ao redor do pai. Não chorou, não havia forças e nem porque. Ela apenas se abandonou esperando a morte e rezando para que viesse logo.

"Não sofre, não sofre", ela se embalava nos braços frios do pai. Logo não haverá mais dor, mais abandono.

"Logo estarei com você."

XXXXXXX

Hospital St. Mungus. Afinal fora Jason quem a encontrara, quem dera o alarme, desaparatando com a garota coberta de sangue para o hospital. Malfoy também fora trazido por Remus Lupin, com uma feia pancada na cabeça. Quanto à Gabriel McGregor, não houve nada que pudessem fazer.

As informações corriam de boca em boca, como um rastro de pólvora. Fontes anônimas soltavam estórias de todo teor imaginável. Dentre as verdadeiras, a derrota do Lorde das Trevas e a identidade das mulheres Lux. Numa reação em cadeia, brilhantemente engendrada por Kingsley Shacklebolt apenas horas depois da morte de Voldemort, foram presos e interrogados dezenas de comensais e suspeitos espalhados em debandada depois de perderem o seu mestre. Ficou claro o quanto sabiam, e eles piaram muito, tentando se safar. O nome Godric Gryffindor fora bastante pronunciado, e os nomes de suas descendentes também. O segredo sobre as Lux era passado.

Mas entre as notícias falsas estavam as que divergiam sobre o paradeiro de Harry Potter, que metade do mundo bruxo julgava morto, e a outra metade julgava gravemente ferido, agonizando em St. Mungus.

O hospital estava em polvorosa. Dentre as centenas de curiosos, abismando os "trouxas" que passavam pelas ruas, e entre festejos pouco discretos, Ron e Hermione se acotovelavam nas portas de entrada do local, não recebendo permissão para passar. E dentro de uma das salas de espera, a família Lux McGregor recebia as notícias que iriam modificar para sempre suas vidas.

- Infelizmente ela perdeu muito sangue... e ainda está perdendo. – o curandeiro chefe passava o estado delicado de sua paciente.

- Faça parar! É simples pra vocês. – Florência parecia ter enlouquecido. Depois da morte do marido, ela não suportaria perder também a única filha.

- Seria... – ele pareceu um tanto confuso. – Mas tudo o que tentamos até agora não adiantou de nada. A hemorragia continua, ela está num estado crítico.

- Por favor, doutor... não entendo.

- Senhora McGregor, pela minha experiência... não estou certo de haver outros recursos. Usei todos os meus conhecimentos, minha equipe se empenhou ao máximo, mas não podemos obrigá-la a melhorar se não quiser.

- O que quer dizer?

- Sua filha, pelo que pudemos concluir, não quer viver.

Florência deu uma curta risada histérica.

- Não quer viver! Não seja ridículo! Não conhece minha filha. Não sabe de nada.

Lilith tentava amparar a filha ao mesmo tempo em que procurava entender o completo significado do que dizia o curandeiro.

- O que mais aconteceu a ela? – a bruxa imponente captou uma troca de olhares entre os dois curandeiros encarregados do caso.

- Não sei se sabiam, mas ela estava grávida, madame. Lamento...

- Mas... – Florência estacou com os olhos desmesurados. – Estão querendo dizer que ela perdeu...

- Ela não perdeu apenas o pai, senhora... mas o filho também.

Florência pareceu paralisar, seu mundo ruindo ao seu redor. Foi o estopim para Lilith avançar até o curandeiro, o segurando com firmeza pelos ombros.

- Doutor, vi minha família inteira morrer. Há um oceano formado apenas por seus túmulos. Nós não podemos perder essa menina. Minha filha pode sobreviver à morte do marido, mas se minha neta... se o pior acontecer, terei mais dois enterros para fazer. – grossas lágrimas derramaram pelo rosto calejado de Lilith Lux. – Somos as últimas.

O homem se sentiu sacudido por uma emoção difícil de explicar. O desafio de trazer de volta à vida um pouco daquela família. Eram tantas as coisas que estavam dizendo sobre a moça... Seria mesmo horrível demais perder aquela jovem vida tão estupidamente.

- Farei tudo o que puder, madame. – sua voz soou firme. - Nada se compara ao seu sofrimento, mas também não quero perder a vida da última Gryffindor. De certa forma... ela também ajudou a destruir "Você-Sabe-Quem".

- Como...? – Lilith se surpreendeu. "A que velocidade as notícias corriam?"

- Perdoe-me - o curandeiro esclareceu, - mas neste momento não há mais ninguém que não saiba. Os boatos... e uma edição urgente do Profeta Diário...

- Skeeter. – Jason cerrou os maxilares com força.

- A menor de minhas preocupações. – tornou Lilith, segurando com força as mãos do homem. – Você está certo, com a ajuda de minha neta Voldemort foi morto. O sangue dela é antigo, muito forte. Use o que puder.

Os medi-bruxos sumiram novamente pelo corredor e a espera continuou. Cada vez que um deles passava pela família, parecia mais cansado, mais desanimado. Sem nenhuma novidade para aplacar a extrema angústia de Florência.

Quando o curandeiro chefe retornou, com ar derrotado, a bruxa se atirou sobre ele antes que dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Não me diga que não conseguiram! Não diga isso! Faça alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa! É minha filhinha... – Florência sacudiu o medibruxo pelo colarinho. – Ela não pode morrer!

- Florência... – Jason Connor a afastou com firmeza do mortificado homem. – Nós vamos encontrar um meio. Tenha fé. – e mesmo que suas esperanças também fossem se perdendo ele se esforçou para se manter forte. Aquelas mulheres precisavam de alguma esperança. E depois de ter encontrado a garota e visto o seu estado, ele também precisava desta fé.

Florência deixou os braços penderem frouxamente até ver Tarsilus McGregor entrando apressado, coxeando com sua bengala pela sala. A bela bruxa se jogou nos braços do velho homem, dando soluços sentidos.

- Soube de tudo, minha querida. – o velho tinha os olhos marejados. – Não se desespere, tenho novidades. A esperança vem vindo.

A palavra esperança fez a bruxa loira erguer a cabeça num estalo. Então viu sobre o que Silus estava falando. No umbral da porta de entrada, parecendo ter saído do mundo dos mortos, estava a figura de um bruxo extremamente pálido, abatido, com ferimentos por todo o corpo, mas com olhos em fogo. A esperança de sua filha, Harry Potter.

- Harry! É Celina! Você precisa... – a bruxa o abraçou em prantos. - Eu imploro...

A bruxa media vários centímetros a menos que Harry, e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros sem abraçá-la, contudo.

Depois da morte de Voldemort, Harry procurara por Celina em todos os cantos, na casa dos McGregor, na Ordem da Fênix. Todos os lugares fantasmagoricamente vazios. Quando retornou à Sede pela segunda vez, veio a se esbarrar com Tarsilus McGregor que buscava roupas para as duas Lux, acampadas no hospital. O velho homem o acolhera e informara brevemente dos acontecimentos, da morte de Bellatrix, do estado crítico da sobrinha, e com insuspeitada delicadeza, o informara da melhor maneira possível sobre a gravidez interrompida da jovem.

Mais uma vez estuporado pelos acontecimentos vertiginosos. Mais uma navalhada na sua alma machucada. A vingança de Voldemort fora maior do que este imaginara.

- Me leve até ela. – Harry murmurou para que Florência ouvisse. – Depressa.

A bruxa praticamente o arrastou até o quarto da moça.

Os enfermeiros e curandeiros num raio de dezenas de metros pareceram surgir aos montes, como por encanto. Nenhum ousando impedir o avanço do bruxo, mas nenhum conseguindo se afastar da visão do Eleito, coberto de escoriações e manchas de sangue. O poder parecia chispar através de Harry Potter.

Ao entrar no quarto branco, ele fez um gesto, impedindo a entrada de qualquer pessoa, menos a família da garota. A porta se fechou por detrás das duas Lux e de Tarsilus McGregor.

Harry caminhou até a figura que jazia sobre a cama, andando deliberadamente devagar, como se temesse ver o que já sabia. Seus olhos subiram relutantes pelo lençol antes claro, nodoado pelo fraco e incessante fluxo de sangue. Sua vida estava sobre aquela cama. Se esvaindo. Sua vida. Uma jovem branca como a morte.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, tocando o pulso, as mãos geladas. Retirou o Amuleto de entro das vestes, mas não conseguiu retirá-lo do pescoço. Era como se uma estranha força em Celina impedisse o Amuleto de sair.

Se inclinando mais sobre ela, Harry ficou à milímetros de distância, colocando a pedra verde sobre o peito da jovem, sem que precisasse movê-la do pescoço.

- Você vai voltar, está ouvindo? – falou baixo, só para ela escutar. Mas os outros ouvindo-o mesmo assim, tal era o silêncio. – Vai fazer este sangue parar e vai voltar.

Florência mal respirava, fitando intensamente o rosto da filha. Mas não passou despercebido à Lilith a presença do Amuleto no pescoço do rapaz. A bruxa apertou os olhos e segurou instintivamente o braço de Tarsilus, que nada compreendeu.

- Volta pra mim. – Harry continuou. - Abra os olhos, Celina. Se você não viver nada terá valido a pena. Anda! Abre os olhos... Você precisa viver. Precisa. Por mim. Eu agüento tudo... mas isso não.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas ele sentiu o Amuleto emanar calor. "Vamos. Vamos. Precisa dar certo."

- Acorda, Celina. Me perdoa... Eu amo você.

As pálpebras da moça se agitaram e os presentes seguraram as respirações quando os olhos violeta se entreabriram, fitaram a névoa e voltaram a se fechar.

Ela voltara à imobilidade, mas todos sentiram que agora sua respiração se devia ao sono. Tarsilus abriu a porta para os medi-bruxos e estes, afastando Harry o máximo que puderam, poucos centímetros, constataram que a perda de sangue cessara e Celina agora apenas dormia.

Estava salva.

XXXXXXX

Lilith Lux observava sua neta adormecida, pensando nos motivos que Celina tivera para se desfazer do Amuleto de Ísis, o repassando para Harry. Nenhum choque à respeito. As coisas eram como deviam ser. Enquanto Celina não o aceitasse de volta, o Amuleto teria Harry por guardião. E por breves palavras, a velha bruxa tinha dado a entender exatamente isso ao rapaz. Mas não tinha certeza sequer que Harry tivesse entendido alguma coisa, ele parecia não perceber muita coisa ao seu redor, exceto sua jovem neta.

- Alguma alteração? – Silus entrou silenciosamente no quarto do hospital e afagou o ombro de Lilith.

- Ainda não acordou. – ela disse, passando a fitar o rapaz na cabeceira da cama.

Durante uma noite inteira eles velaram pela garota, que não voltara à consciência. Os curandeiros disseram ser uma questão de tempo, mas a ansiedade ainda era imensa. E também durante aquela noite os principais membros da Ordem se reuniram rapidamente nos corredores do hospital. Cochichando e tentando compreender como o paradeiro de Celina e Gabriel fora descoberto. Traição era uma opção horrível, mas possível. Cuidado redobrado por todas as partes.

- Ele ainda não arredou pé? – Tarsilus apontou com o queixo para Harry.

- Não dormiu, comeu, não se afastou por mais que alguns minutos. – ela fitou os curativos do rapaz, feitos às pressas pelos curandeiros. - Ele acredita que é culpado, Silus.

- É claro que não é! Você falou com ele?

- Todos nós falamos. Ele está além de argumentos.

O velho suspirou.

- Parece um homem carregando um peso muito grande nas costas, e isso não bate. Ele derrotou Voldemort, salvou Celina da morte... Devia ter mais esperança em torno deste rapaz. – ele fitou o jovem argutamente.

- Tem algo mais o consumindo, Silus, eu posso sentir. Minha neta vai sofrer. Ainda mais. Ela é só uma criança... – Lilith gemeu e começou a chorar baixinho, abrindo a guarda pela primeira vez. – Não queria que tivesse que passar pelo mesmo que eu.

- Vamos, vamos... – Tarsilus confortou a amiga. – Solte essa dor. Já estava na hora. Chorar vai te fazer bem.

- Não tenho esse tipo de luxo. – ela limpou as lágrimas, forçando-as a recuarem. - Elas precisam de mim.

- Florência está dormindo, - ele apontou para o sofá ao lado. - coisa que você devia fazer. E pelo que vejo, Celina não poderia estar em melhores mãos.

Lilith sorriu fracamente em direção ao casal. Uma nuvem de ternura os envolvia.

- Você já viu coisa assim?

- Já... Nos meus sonhos. – Tarsilus sorriu com tristeza para os dois jovens. – Ela não vai mais acordar criança, Luxie. E se este rapaz não permanecer ao lado dela... Como eu acho que pode acontecer... Talvez nunca mais vejamos a Celina que conhecemos.

- Está certo, meu amigo. – ela apertou a mão do velho. – É meu maior medo.

- Mas se você sobreviveu... ela também conseguirá. Que minha querida Florência não nos ouça, mas sua neta é mais filha sua do que dela.

- Eu nunca perdi um filho, Tarsilus. E meu grande amor... este se foi numa idade em que, se há dor, há também consolo. Ela já perdeu três. Dimitri, o pai e um filho. Agora, se perder um outro... Nem eu mesma estaria certa de me recuperar.

XXX

- Pai... Harry... – ela bateu as longas pestanas pesadamente, voltando com dificuldade para a bruma nebulosa que era o mundo dos vivos.

- Estou aqui, amor. – ele se debruçou sobre ela, apressado. – Aqui com você.

- Harry... o que...

- Shhh, não fala nada. – ele pôs os dedos sobre a boca descorada. - Você está em St. Mungus, está bem, mas precisa descansar.

Ela estava terrivelmente tonta, mas um pensamento conseguiu se fixar em sua mente.

- Voldemort...

Ele tirou forças do fundo da alma para sorrir.

- Vencemos. Ele foi destruído.

- Bom... – ela tentou sorrir de volta, mas ainda era muito cedo. Os olhos foram se fechando. – Vencemos, então. - e ela voltou a cair num sono pesado, exausto.

Ele respirou num alívio momentâneo. Fazia dois dias que estava naquele estado e ainda bem que voltara a dormir. Como ele poderia ter explicado o motivo de estarem sozinhos? Como explicar que sua mãe e avó, mais todos os McGregor e amigos, estavam no funeral de seu pai, ao qual ela não assistiria?

Ela ainda permaneceu quase uma semana se alternando em estados de semi consciência e sono profundo. Seu estado de saúde inspirando sérios cuidados. E quando finalmente voltou à realidade, sua pálida mãe segurou uma de suas mãos, enquanto Harry segurava a outra, e então Florência contou sobre a morte de seu pai.

Celina não esboçou nenhuma reação, como se sempre soubesse daquilo, mas não quisesse de fato aceitar. Ela se limitou a assentir e a fitar o vazio, logo depois dormindo novamente. Havia deixado a mãe libertar sua mão, mas apertara a de Harry levemente antes de dormir. Um lembrete: não se afaste.

Mesmo sem saber o porquê, era assim que ela procedia. Retinha Harry, segurava sua mão, procurava os seus olhos, suas palavras. Retinha Harry bem perto de si.

E mesmo adiando ao máximo, chegou o momento em que as palavras letais não puderam ser mais adiadas.

O mundo mágico estava em polvorosa. Prisões, interrogatórios e ataques isolados se alternavam, não cessando de absorver a atenção dos bruxos e os esforços da força de bruxos policiais e aurores. Ainda havia comensais a serem descobertos e aprisionados. Bruxos perigosos que sem o seu mestre, não tinham mais nada a perder.

Era mais do que tempo de colocar seus planos em prática, e Harry sabia disso.

Haviam passado uma boa tarde juntos. Agradável na medida do possível. Receberam alguns amigos, escutaram estórias engraçadas sobre os rumores espalhados pelo mundo mágico. Ron e Hermione tinham sido os últimos a se despedir. E através do mar de flores que ocupava o quarto da moça, Harry esperou que a enfermeira ministrasse outra dose maciça de poções à Celina. Ela sempre dormia depois de tomar.

Soava covarde agir desta forma, mas ele julgava ser o único modo de conseguir fazer o que precisava.

Mas quando finalmente ficaram à sós foi Celina quem se dirigiu à ele.

- Você vem me olhando de um jeito estranho. O que está querendo me dizer, Harry? – esta tinha sido a coisa mais corajosa que ela tinha dito na vida.

- Não é fácil. – ele procurou decorar cada detalhe do rosto dela, até mesmo o modo como as sobrancelhas se franziam com preocupação.

E foi justamente aquele modo, quase saudoso, de ser observada, que fez a coragem dela se quebrar, ficando apenas cacos e insegurança.

- Então é melhor não dizer nada.

- Queria poder. – ele se forçou a olhar para ela enquanto falava, ter coragem de enfrentar seus olhos para o que precisava ser feito.

- Não foi simpático, Neville ter trazido estas flores? – ela tocou os Jacintos Dançantes na cabeceira da cama, os fazendo tremular como se realmente dançassem. – E ele nem ficou muito desconfortável quando se esbarrou com a Luna, não é? Será que existe alguma chance daqueles dois se acertarem?

- Celina...

- Acho que ela ainda gosta de outra pessoa, mas como nunca virou nada... – ela se esforçava em falar, em impedir Harry de dizer o que pressentia. – Seria um casal muito legal, não acha?

- Tenho que partir, Celina. – Harry falou de supetão.

- Do hospital? – foi a vez dela retirar os olhos. – Claro, você precisa descansar direito. Estou sendo muito egoísta , não é?

- Preciso partir de Londres.

Ela preferiu não crer no que diziam seus instintos.

- Uma viagem? – tentou soar despreocupada. – Espero que não demore. Quando vai voltar?

- Não é viagem. – ele tocou o rosto dela até que o fitasse novamente. - Estou indo embora.

Ela segurou a respiração.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Tem dezenas de comensais a serem caçados, gente querendo vingança. Eles vão vir atrás daquilo que é mais importante pra mim. Voldemort os instruiu bem. Se eu ficar... eles vêm atrás de você, das pessoas que eu gosto. Se eu me for... provavelmente virão atrás apenas de mim.

- Isso... não faz sentido. Eles vão ser pegos. Estou protegida, nós somos a maioria, agora. Vencemos, Harry.

- Não vamos correr este risco, Lyn. Eu não vou.

Ela tentou se erguer, ficando um pouco tonta. A poção...

- Você não pode... Não vai.

- Não há outro jeito.

- Harry... me diz que está mentindo, que é alguma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

- Não é brincadeira. – os dedos tremeram sobre a pele dela. - Estou partindo hoje.

- Não... não. – ela sacudiu a cabeça procurando por uma solução. - Eu posso ir com você. É só esperar mais uns dias. Vou melhorar...

- Não, você não vai. Não faria sentido. Eu não vou te colocar em outra caçada. O preço já foi alto demais.

- Será mais alto ainda se não me escutar. Tem que ter outro jeito. Nós podemos...

- Não, Celina. Não... existe mais "nós". – dizer aquilo trouxe um gosto amargo para sua boca. - É minha sina, minha caçada. Acabou.

- Olhe bem pra mim. – ela apertou a mão que ele mantinha em seu rosto. – Não acabou e você sabe disso.

Ele a encarou com intensidade.

- Acabou.

Ele falava a verdade. Então era aquilo. Tudo pelo que lutara, sem nenhum sentido ou redenção. As lágrimas que ela tinha retido com tanta tenacidade, saltaram com ferocidade quente e borbulhante.

- Não faz isso comigo, por tudo... Não faz! – ela soluçou com tanta intensidade que mal conseguiu falar.- Eu já perdi tudo... só ficou você. Não faz, Harry.

Harry travou a mandíbula, apertando os dentes o quanto podia. Tentando se manter tranqüilo enquanto seu corpo tremia, tentando se manter frio enquanto seu coração gritava. Mas era assim que tinha que ser.

- Você tem uma família. Não vai ficar sozinha, elas vão ficar a seu lado.

- Eu preciso de você. – ela tocou a boca dele com os dedos, o fazendo estremecer como se tivesse frio. - Não. Você não pode. Você não pode... estar sempre me deixando.

Algo dentro dele se quebrou. Sua força.

- Eu preciso, meu amor. Pela gente. – e deixou as próprias lágrimas escorrerem queimando pelo rosto. – Não posso ficar com você e te proteger. Preciso ir embora, entende Celina? – ele segurou os ombros dela quando percebeu que queria se levantar. - Não vou deixar mais nada te acontecer.

- Quem não entende é você. – a voz dela saiu fraquinha, a agonia a sufocando sem ter um corpo com energia para lutar. – Por que me trouxe de volta? Por quê? Se você me deixar, vai estar me matando de um jeito pior.

Ele tentou negar, mas ela o segurou com sua pouca força.

- Você está fazendo uma coisa muito ruim. Está sendo muito cruel.

- Não, é por você. Eu amo você.

- Então fica. – tentou abraçá-lo. - A gente tem que tentar... a gente precisa um do outro. o efeito da poção já a desorientava no final. – Eu te imploro... Eles morreram. – ela falava de todos os mortos, seu pai, Bellatrix, seu filho. - Todos mortos. Tem sangue nas minhas mãos. Não me deixe sozinha com isso, por favor... não. Eu preciso tanto de você... "_Vi mia estas l'espero, por mi vie estas la am"_

Ele não conseguia mais escutar, não podia agüentar mais um segundo daquelas súplicas sem sucumbir.

- Eu te amo. – ele a calou com um beijo forte, sentindo as batidas enfraquecidas do coração dela, desesperadas com a proximidade da inconsciência.

- Harr... – ela tentava debilmente falar enquanto ele a impedia com sua boca.

Ele continuava beijando, sufocando as palavras em sua boca enquanto os dedos dela, frios e fracos, foram se afrouxando mais e mais, até o momento em que Harry percebeu que beijava uma Celina inconsciente.

"Tão linda..." Ele depositou dezenas de beijos fervorosos em seu rosto, sua boca. Seu amor crescendo violento com a iminência de perdê-la. Por fim a abraçou com força pela cintura e afundou o rosto sobre seu ventre, se abandonando a um longo choro violento e desesperançado.

Seu filho, que nem sabia existir, assassinado. Seu futuro, assassinado. Mas ela estava viva, permaneceria viva. Nem que para isso ele precisasse viver amaldiçoado, nem que para isso ele precisasse deixar de viver. Voldemort vencera no final das contas. Comensais não seriam necessários. A partir daquela data estaria tão sozinho que era como se estivesse morto, como se fosse ele quem tivesse sido destruído.

_Primeiro ato - Finito_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**N/B: **Perdedores e Vencidos. Palavras que traduzem o fim de uma guerra. Palavras que resumem o que se passou neste capítulo, palavras que irão perseguir a todos. Dumbledore disse, quando Voldemort retornou, que tempos difíceis viriam; mas, mesmo com a morte do Lorde das Trevas, esses tempos difíceis não irão se esvair na velocidade que muitos desejam. Não com tanta dor, desespero e perdas. Não enquanto essas personagens – as quais tanto aprendemos a amar – não conseguirem viver, ao invés de apenas sobreviver. A sina da família Lux. A sina de Harry Potter.

A única coisa que queremos é que, se o tempo não trouxer a cura para suas almas e corações, que traga um maravilhoso analgésico.

E com os olhos anuviados e o coração apertado, termino minha N/B com sincera, e também singelamente: Capítulo perfeito. O fim da uma jornada para, agora, começar outra mais espinhosa, mas também com maior esperança e luz. Todos os sentimentos deste capítulo, sem exceção, estiveram mais que palpáveis. E ainda posso senti-los. Um super beijo da Beta Livinha muito orgulhosa. Um sorriso entre lágrimas da irmã paulista mais que emocionada, Lili.

Desculpe pela N/B enorme, mas não consegui simplificar

**XXX**

**N/A:** Geo quase desmaiando sobre o teclado.

Finalmente consegui terminar este, que foi o maior capítulo desta fic. Só posso dizer o quanto estou cansada e o quanto estou aliviada também. Foi de longe o mais difícil de escrever. E também o mais demorado. - disfarça assoviando

Mas para compensar, a atualização vai ser relâmpago. \o/ \o/ \o/ Palavra de bruxa.

Uma coisa legal: a parte da conversa entre a Celina e o pai sobre a gravidez, "- Eu te amo. E estou muito feliz em ter um neto pra apresentar ao mundo.", aconteceu com uma amiga minha, então com dezessete anos. Todo mundo chorou. Lindo mesmo. XD

Obrigada à compreensão de todos, foi o que me sustentou por estes tempos. E me perdoem por alguma falha mais grosseira (a minha betinha querida é quem me salvou do suicídio literário), mas foi realmente difícil concluir esta fase.

O que me leva à informação: A Amuleto estará entrando em sua segunda fase no próximo capítulo. Saltos no tempo, novos personagens, novos casais e coisas assim. Espero que gostem. Eu, pelo menos, amei escrever. Hihihi.

A música, antes da luta final entre Harry e Voldie é "Talk Show Host" do Radiohead, e está na minha lista de músicas no Multiply. A tradução não ficou essas coisas, mas foi cópia pronta ( pq meu ingrêisi...).

Meu endereço: http://georgearod. propósito, endereço no Orkut:

Fanfiction, procurem no meu perfil.

_Vi mia estas l'espero, por mi vie estas la am'._

Não se esqueçam desta frase. XD

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Mickky:** Se vc me achou malvada no último... Ai, imagino neste. O.O' Mas estória em que dá tudo certo no começo não cola, né? Hihi. Agora é com a segunda fase. Beijos e obrigada, querida.

**Pry:** Obrigada mesmo pela paciência, Pry, que este cap foi recorde de demora. Um beijão pra vc e a gte se vê na próxima att (que vai ser bem rapidinha, viu?) XD

**Sil 17:** Querida, sabia que estou dançando até agora? De alegria com o seu comentário. \o/ Puxa, fica até difícil de agradecer. Sobre essa coisa de intensidade, acho que foi o que mais pegou neste último cap. Estava com uma resistência imensa em escrever. Você, que tem experiência no assunto, sabe melhor do que ninguém como é difícil fazer partes tristes, fortes, sem se deixar abalar. Tenho mais facilidade em escrevê-las quando tbém estou down. É como se nosso mundo interno se combinasse com o que exteriorizamos, não é? Obrigada de verdade por me acompanhar, e não some muito não... Estou com saudades, amiga. :-

**Macah Potter: **Ai, Merlin, num chora neste cap... Eu sei que foi bem deprê, mas segura, tem coisa boa por vir. E a música "Only Hope", que coisa fofa. E minha mente maquiavélica promete muitas surpresas, tá? Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Um super beijo.

**Priscila Louredo:** Nossas mentes combinam, irmã. Gente inteligente é f... Rsrsrsrsrs

E nosso herói ainda vai sofrer um cadinho, mas "Celinny" tbém. Te adoro, querida, e sua nova fic está bárbara. Bjo enorme.

**Remaria: **Ah, que coisa mais gostosa o seu review! Ando meio insegura com a escrita. Sabe quando a gte se esforça mas fica com a sensação de que está forçando a barra? Pois é. Eu tenho sempre que controlar os "violinos" (drama-queen, complexo de novela mexicana. Hihi). E que estória é essa de qdo crescer? A idade nem é tanta, viu? Rsrsrsrsrs. Mas, falando sério, foi muito importante pra mim o que vc disse, pq se consegui atingir com emoções... noossa... Consegui o objetivo. Te adoro muito mana postiça. Bjos mil.

**Ara Potter: **Arinhaa... Cadê você?! O mundinho nético não tem a mesma graça sem sua alegria. E bota alegria. Vc me faz rir até quando chora. "O Clã do Amuleto que tem uma espada." Ahuahuahuahuahauahua! Coitado do Érico. Uma hora ele veta essa amizade. Estou MORRENDO de saudades e doida pra ter Harry e Gina naquelas suas fics deliciosas. Amo muito vc.

**Livinha: **Betinha amada, não dá pra explicar o quanto te devo (pega a calculadora, faz as contas e infarta). Sério, vc é aquela pessoa sempre disponível, cheia de boa vontade, disposta a ajudar, e sempre fazendo tudo isso incondicionalmente. Quero te agradecer muito o HELP monstruoso que tem me dado. Betar um cap todo complicado e com este tanto de págs? Ai, ai, ai. Mas mais que tudo, quero agradecer sua amizade virtual, tão importante como algumas em carne e osso. Pra você, o beijo maior de todos.

**Ninguém: **Querido Nin, dessa vez nem as ameaças puderam ajudar. Estive enrolada e meia. Estava até com vergonha de vcs. Mas enfim... aqui estamos. Não foi um cap feliz, mas tem muita estrada pela frente. E o melhor, o próximo vem rapidinho. Super beijo.

**Maria Eduarda: **Oi, querida. Que feliz eu fiquei em ler seu review (a Celina ficou contentíssima tbém). E quanto à abandonar, NUNCA! Demorei muito, mas por bons motivos. Mas adorei ter seu apoio. Beijo imenso.

**Tata C. Evans:** Querida, não desisti, nem farei nunca. Você não imagina minha aflição quando leio os coments achando que abandonei a fic. O que acontece é uma sobrecarga de trabalho e outras atividades da vida. Essa foi minha att mais demorada, mas pode contar que mesmo nestes casos, a fic SEMPRE será atualizada. Um beijo muito grande e obrigada pelo carinho e por estar à espera.

**Marilala: **Quem é vivo sempre aparece, né? Então... Apareci! E pode deixar que o próximo não demora nadinha. Mega beijo, querida.

**Paty Black: **Ahuahuahuahuahua! Mana, eu adoro os seus comentários. O velho e bom Ford Anglia... Huummm, vamos dizer que dei uma função mais "trouxa" para ele. XD Vc é adorável, florzinha, e mesmo sem nos falarmos tanto quanto eu gostaria, saiba que vc mora no meu coração. Beijo, beijo, beijo.

**Pedro James Potter: **Brigada pela paciência, querido, mas principalmente pelo apoio. É muito gostoso saber que a fic te acompanha, que as coisas do cotidiano, como uma música, te fazem lembrar dos personagens e tramas. Isso deixa um sorrisão no meu rosto, pode crer. Beijo estalado.

**Luana: **Que bom que entendeu, Lu. Fases difíceis atrapalham tudo o mais, principalmente o que a gte mais gosta de fazer. Dava uma tristeza danada entrar no site e saber que não poderia postar nada tão cedo... Mas vamos confiar que as coisas entrem nos eixos. faz figa. Mas mesmo assim sinto que tenho bons aliados nos momentos complicados. Vc é um deles. Beijo grande e cheio de saudade.

A gente se vê logo, logo.

Da amiga, Geo.


	19. Tão Distante e Tão Perto

Capítulo 19

**Tão Distante e Tão Perto**

"_Você tem que estar preparado para se queimar em sua própria chama:_

_Como se renovar sem primeiro se tornar cinzas?"_

_Zaratustra_

**4 ANOS DEPOIS**

Declaração em forma de manuscrito

- copiada em panfletos distribuídos em todos os pontos de encontro bruxos da cidade de Londres e adjacências –

_Aos bruxos que possam se interessar:_

_Há quatro anos nos livramos da maior ameaça à bruxidade moderna. Sim, vocês sabem do que estamos falando: Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Alguns se perguntam por que chamá-lo deste modo quando está mais que destruído, e a resposta é simples: Hábitos antigos são difíceis de esquecer._

_Quantos não perderam alguém amado?Quantos não viram as sombras sem olhos dos que devoravam a morte? Ainda acordamos em terror durante a noite, ainda olhamos para o céu temendo ver a marca da escuridão. O medo sobrevive à destruição._

_Parece familiar?_

_O fato é que, da noite para o dia, nos vimos livres da ameaça e do terror. Um jovem de então dezoito anos fez o trabalho onde tantos bruxos adultos e poderosos falharam.O que lhe deu este poder? Uma simples profecia? A proteção dos pais que morreram para lhe salvar? A tutelagem do inesquecível Albvs Dumbledore?Ou algum sortilégio mágico de uma família que julgávamos extinta? Todos que já viram suas belas herdeiras sabem que os Gryffindor ainda existem e caminham sobre a terra. E como as descendentes, nosso herói também respira. Em outro continente, numa outra vida, talvez escondido devido ao nosso excessivo interesse. Ou talvez por motivos mais negros do que julgamos. Não podemos culpá-lo, não é mesmo?_

_E mesmo assim somos devorados pela curiosidade. Onde está Harry Potter? Que tipo de bruxo se tornou? E, principalmente, como cresceu e viveu até se tornar quem é?São as perguntas mais freqüentes em qualquer círculo, em qualquer classe social. Quatro anos depois e continuamos sem entender._

_Neste dia 31 de outubro suas perguntas talvez sejam respondidas. À meia noite, hora das bruxas, procure as respostas em qualquer livraria mágica do Reino Unido. Talvez possam conhecê-lo melhor, talvez se surpreendam com os mistérios que rondam sua vida e, talvez, encontrem ainda mais enigmas. Uma coisa é certa: não há como ser indiferente a esta história. _

_Harry Potter – Uma Biografia Não Autorizada._

_Feliz Dia das Bruxas, bruxinhas e bruxinhos, vamos cuidar para que seja uma noite inesquecível._

**XXXXXXX**

New York, numa noite amena.

Harry desligou o chuveiro e sacudiu a cabeça dentro do box de vidro do banheiro. Era o início de uma noite atipicamente fresca e ele não se enxugou, apenas enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu, desembaçando o espelho e se olhando rapidamente.

Quatro anos haviam contribuído para algumas mudanças. Ele não era nem de longe o rapaz descuidado de antigamente. Era um homem feito. "Bonito até os ossos", como dizia Hilda Mann, a velha secretária do seu departamento de aurores. Coisa repetitiva, mas dita com tanto espírito, que ainda o fazia dar boas risadas.

Passou a mão pela cabeça, penteando os cabelos com os dedos. Nem adiantava tentar, sempre teria cabelos desordenados, pontas negras para todos os lados. A cicatriz também continuava a mesma, imutável, cortada fina em sua testa, mas uma barba de três dias dava o tom de novidade e fazia o seu rosto coçar. Calculou que já era mais que tempo de se barbear e perder aquela cara de procurado pela justiça. "Amanhã", afastou a idéia com um muxoxo. Tinha uma preguiça enorme de fazer qualquer coisa que cuidasse da aparência. Não que precisasse, com 22 anos de idade as atenções femininas só pareciam aumentar. Ele apenas não tinha nenhum motivo para se incomodar com vaidade e sabia muito bem que as mulheres não tinham queixas. Pelo contrário, quanto mais sarcástico e indiferente, mais se jogavam em cima dele. Devia ter algo errado com as pessoas. Quanto mais uma coisa se mostrava inatingível, mais queriam ter. E ele sabia disso por experiência própria. Já estivera dos dois lados.

Harry estava trabalhando para o governo bruxo americano há umas duas semanas. Tendo concluído com louvor sua educação e o curso de auror naquele mesmo país.

Diferentemente de alguns anos atrás, as coisas andavam tediosamente quietas. Não só por ali. As cartas que Ron e Hermione mandavam do velho mundo, também se referiam a isso. "Bem menos ação do que eu esperava, cara". Ron também trabalhava como auror no ministério inglês.

A maioria maciça dos antigos comensais estava morta ou detrás das grades de Azkaban. O mundo bruxo num momento de pacífica coexistência. Isso deveria tranqüilizá-lo, mas apenas o incomodava. Um pensamento sinuoso invadia sua mente, sem permissão, constatando que os tempos eram outros, mais seguros. Quem sabe ele poderia voltar para casa, quem sabe apenas uma visita... Se não fosse o lançamento daquele livro ridículo... Ele relanceou os olhos perigosamente para o panfleto destroçado no cesto de lixo. Mione o havia enviado há algumas semanas, dizendo que não tinha mesmo jeito de esconder, o livro já estava lançado e era questão de horas até chegar à Big Apple. O que se provou verdadeiro. Harry tinha relido sistematicamente aquele joguete de palavras, e naquela mesma noite, num total acesso de mau humor, o embolara, furioso, e jogara no lixo.

"Nem pense nisso", ele disse muito sério para sua imagem no espelho. "Nem pense em voltar."

O rumo de suas idéias mudou quando abriu a porta para o seu quarto.

- Oi, meu bem. – uma voz feminina o fez se retesar num átimo, se voltando rapidamente para a própria cama.

Ele cruzou os braços a observando ceticamente.

- Como entrou aqui, Wilhelmina?

A jovem mulher não fez caso do olhar contrariado.

- Dobbert, Dobbin, ou seja qual for o nome. Acho que ele me adora. – a morena estonteante cruzou as pernas, apreciando demoradamente as gotas d'água que desciam pelo corpo do bruxo. – E me chame de Billie, meu bem, você só diz meu nome quando fica aborrecido.

- Você não o ameaçou... – ele apertou os olhos, desconfiado.

- O Elfo? Claro que não, que idéia! – Billie sorriu maliciosamente. – É claro que se sua namorada tivesse permissão para aparatar em sua casa, não seria necessário um Elfo para abrir a porta.

- Essa é uma discussão antiga. Faz parte do meu trabalho, Billie. E de quem eu sou. – ele lhe deu as costas, abrindo uma gaveta na cômoda. – Quando você se relaciona com gente complicada, compra todo o pacote.

- Falando assim, até parece que eu sou algum bruxo das trevas. – ela fez uma careta gozadora.

- Acredite, se você fosse, não teria permanecido ilesa por um segundo quando entrou aqui.

Achava um pouco irritante essa insistência da moça em se forçar como sua namorada. Como se o possuísse. Certo, não estava saindo com mais ninguém, e como o rótulo parecia importante para ela, por que não? Mas isso não queria dizer que estivesse amarrado, nem que ela tivesse o direito de invadir seu apartamento ou se impor como sua dona.

- Sempre com essa mania de segurança...

- Só porque é divertido. – ele devolveu, sarcástico.

- Você não vai se vestir, vai? – ela perguntou se levantando e chegando de mansinho até ele. – Não sou bruxo das trevas, mas tenho que confessar que minhas intenções não são das melhores. Não me deu nem um beijo de boas vindas... – fez um bico emburrado, arranhando de leve suas costas. – Não está feliz em me ver?

Harry sorriu de lado, abanando a cabeça, então se voltou para ela e a envolveu de leve, dando um beijo que a morena se apressou em aprofundar.

Wilhelmina se colou ao corpo molhado, mas logo sentiu que algo atrapalhava seu contato com Harry. Ela e se afastou um pouco, fitando o colar que o bruxo usava.

- O que é na verdade esse colar, meu bem? Não combina muito com você.

- Aah, é um tipo de talismã. – respondeu um tanto sem jeito. – Serve pra me proteger. Mas não tem real importância. – ele já não acreditava que tivesse algo mais a ser protegido.

- Você não acredita nisso, não é? – ela sorriu de lado. – Parece mais as bugigangas que vendem para os trouxas.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não faz diferença. E eu já me acostumei a usar.

- Você não o tira nem pra tomar banho... – ela constatou, percebendo algo estranho no ar. Não era a primeira dúvida que tinha sobre o estranho ornamento.

- O propósito de um talismã é proteger, Billie, e pra isso tem que ficar sempre junto ao corpo da pessoa. – explicou como se fosse um hábito apenas excêntrico. – Se eu tenho que usar, melhor usar do jeito certo.

Mas Wilhelmina andava desconfiada e era esperta. Esperta demais.

- Então por que você o tira quando vamos para a cama?

- Eu tiro? – ele se surpreendeu genuinamente com o ato que era instintivo.

- Toda vez. – ela apertou bem os olhos. – Como você o conseguiu?

- Ganhei. – disse evasivo, tirando uma calça de pijama da gaveta.

- Sei, e quem te deu? – ela insistiu.

- Um colega de Hogwarts. – Harry se virou com uma cara que pretendia ser conclusiva e convincente.

- Um colega... – ela desceu os olhos para seu peito. – Um colega do sexo feminino, Harry? Uma mulher?

Ela tentou tocar a pedra, mas um instinto desconhecido o fez desviar o corpo e segurar o Amuleto protetoramente dentro da mão.

- Que diferença faz isso, Billie? É só uma pedra.

- Pra quem não dá importância, você parece muito preocupado com esse pedaço de vidro. – ele viu as narinas dela dilatando, o que sempre anunciava tempestades. – Uma namorada?

- Não começa...

- Uma namoradinha da Inglaterra? Dos tempos de escola? Provavelmente o presentinho de alguma vagabunda com quem você transava e não quer esquecer?

Harry deu as costas irritado, atirando a toalha com força sobre a poltrona e enfiando as calças do pijama sobre o corpo ainda molhado. Sabia que seria inútil, mas não estava disposto a discutir. Principalmente sobre aquele assunto.

A moça cravou os olhos nos dele quando o bruxo se virou. Uma repentina compreensão surgiu em seu cérebro.

- É dela? – a voz tremia de indignação. – Responda! Foi aquela garota que te deu? A tal Gryffindor do livro?

Ele se voltou, estupefato.

- Não acredito que você andou lendo aquela porcaria.

- Eu preciso, não é? – ela parecia uma grande tigresa furiosa. – Onde mais eu posso conhecer a sua vida? Onde mais, quando você me esconde qualquer tipo de informação? No segundo em que foi lançado no seu país... já estava nas minhas mãos. – e voltando ao motivo principal de sua raiva, continuou. - Você vai responder quem te deu ou eu devo ir atrás dessa mulher e perguntar? Merlin o ajude se for isto. Já tenho motivos demais para odiá-la.

Ele crispou os punhos, tendo experiência com Billie o suficiente para saber que não era uma simples advertência. E sabia muito bem qual era o motivo do tal ódio. Ele mesmo tinha sido o culpado.

- Foi um dia muito cheio e eu estou muito cansado. Acho que é melhor ir para sua casa, Wilhelmina. – sua voz saiu baixa, decisiva. - Você está começando a passar dos limites e eu não estou muito inclinado a ser gentil.

Mesmo se quisesse, Harry não poderia responder. Não sem trair o segredo do Amuleto, não sem trair Celina. Já bastava todo o mundo mágico saber sobre seu namoro com a herdeira de Gryffindor, na época do colégio.

Mas a morena não pensava desta forma e ele precisou contê-la usando toda sua força, antes que ela destruísse todo o quarto jogando coisas em cima dele. Não seria a primeira vez.

- Cafajeste! Seu inglês ordinário! – ela avançou contra ele, usando suas unhas compridas. – Transa comigo enquanto essa coisa espreita da gaveta do criado-mudo. Pensa que eu nunca reparei? – ela ofegava, fora de si. – Quero essa porcaria fora do seu pescoço! Tira agora! – Billie conseguiu agarrar o cristal, mas no mesmo instante sentindo um choque tão forte que foi atirada violentamente para trás.

- Billie! – Harry correu para a garota atordoada. – Billie, você está bem?

- Não me toque. – ela falou num tom agourento.

- Eu lamento... não devia ter me descontrolado.

- Não foi você, foi essa coisa. – ela apontou com desprezo para o Amuleto. – Não quer te largar. Você está usando um objeto maligno, capaz de ferir a sua namorada. Por que sua namorada sou eu, Harry! Não quem te deu isso aí! – ela o encarou esperando uma reação que não veio. – E então? Depois disso ainda vai continuar com esse lixo no pescoço?

- Só pode ser tirado com meu consentimento. – Harry levantou-se, se afastando dela. – E eu acho que não posso... e nem quero. Lamento, Billie.

Lágrimas de raiva inundaram as feições feiticeiras da moça, que se levantou de qualquer jeito, tropeçando e rumando para a saída.

- Eu te odeio, Potter! Odeio! Odeio! Odeio! – ela gritou, fazendo outros tantos objetos se estilhaçarem à sua passagem. – Odeio esse seu passado infeliz! Esse seu país de merda! E odeio essa puta que te assombra feito um fantasma! Odeio!

O barulho continuou até a porta da sala estrondar com violência. Ela finalmente o deixando abençoadamente a sós.

Harry sabia que Billie estivera se referindo a vez em que ele acordara de madrugada gritando o nome de Celina. Pesadelos e outros sonhos com a garota eram comuns e já faziam parte de sua vida, mas para a enorme dor de cabeça do bruxo, naquela noite Wilhelmina estava dormindo a seu lado. Sim, Billie tinha bons motivos para odiá-la, e isso porque não sabia da metade.

Harry suspirou cansado. Teria que esperar até o outro dia para falar com ela. Talvez dois dias. Tentar agora só traria mais problemas.

- Merda! Como se... – ele nem mesmo gostava assim dela. Nem sabia pra que se dava ao trabalho de continuar a passar por essas situações.

Não sabia? A voz de sua consciência o cutucou, impiedosa. Quanto mais laços fizesse, menor seria a tentação de voltar para casa. Para a Inglaterra onde estavam seus melhores amigos, suas melhores e piores lembranças. E é claro, onde estava o seu fantasma particular. Era uma teoria furada, por que até aquele dia, em vez de laços, os colegas de trabalho e Wilhelmina só haviam contribuído para que sentisse ainda mais falta de tudo que perdera.

Quando chegou à América do Norte, tentou com todo afinco se isolar, esquecer tudo o que tinha passado e juntar devagar os seus cacos. Dedicou-se totalmente ao curso de auror e tentou não fazer amizades. Depois de um ano desta vida monástica, tomou um porre homérico, por coincidência ou não, na data em que o mundo bruxo comemorava o primeiro aniversário sem Lorde Voldemort. Todos festejando o seu nome e ele escondido num bar trouxa qualquer, sua vida uma perfeita piada. Tinha acordado na manhã seguinte na cama de uma completa desconhecida e se sentido mais sozinho e perdido do que antes. Depois deste dia, por menos que quisesse, sua solidão ainda o levou a aventuras esporádicas, sempre com mulheres "trouxas". Aquelas que jamais saberiam quem ele era. Queria se isolar do mundo bruxo.

Mas Harry nunca se dera bem com a solidão, e um dia o buraco escuro do seu peito pareceu ficar insuportável demais para ser ignorado. Aceitou que Dobby viesse morar com ele, deixando o Elfo radiante de contentamento. Acabou permitindo a aproximação dos colegas de curso, encantados por se tornarem amigos do famoso destruidor de Voldemort. Começou a freqüentar bares bruxos e trocar conversas inúteis, com o intuito de passar o tempo e, por conseqüência, conhecer os colegas um pouco melhor. Foi nesta época, o início do seu terceiro ano na América, que Wilhelmina Caldwell apareceu.

Bela e voluntariosa, a morena descendente de uma das mais antigas famílias bruxas de New York, não era nenhuma santa. Sua sensualidade, risada espontânea e modos um tanto inconseqüentes o atraíram imediatamente, e o que seria apenas sexo, acabou se tornando um relacionamento sem nome, turbulento e imprevisível, que durava há quase um ano. As atitudes dela, que ele antes achara tão atraentes, tão parecidas com as de uma certa garota travessa, agora só o irritavam. E Harry começou a se questionar se não seria melhor estar sozinho.

Billie era loucamente possessiva e ciumenta, tendo uma curiosidade obsessiva por seu passado e as pessoas que fizeram parte dele. E para azar de Harry, conseguir informações sobre sua vida era brincadeira de criança. Bastava abrir qualquer jornal mais antigo, principalmente o Profeta Diário, onde as matérias de Rita Skeeter não informavam necessariamente a verdade, mas davam uma boa dica sobre como fora a vida do antigo garoto e como era agora a vida do mesmo homem. Se isso não bastasse, sua biografia não autorizada podia ser encontrada em qualquer livraria desde o Dia das Bruxas, tendo se tornado imediatamente líder de vendas no país e agora em boa parte do mundo.

Até onde Hermione contara, era um livro absurdo que fofocava livremente sobre sua trajetória de heroizinho trágico à salvador do mundo bruxo. Mesmo não conhecendo os fatos mais importantes, Celina vinha retratada como um dos detalhes mais suculentos, alimentando a imaginação dos leitores e confundindo acontecimentos reais com as suposições mais estapafúrdias. Mione vinha tentando um processo contra o autor, Eldred Worple, mas suspeitava que o biógrafo seria apenas o testa de ferro da mesma Rita Skeeter que, tendo o rabo muito preso com Mione, preferira se manter anônima. Até agora aquele processo não tinha alcançado qualquer sucesso. Enquanto isso ele assistia, impotente, sua fama torná-lo uma lenda viva, o afastando ainda mais do mundo real, onde estava tudo o que queria.

Harry tinha tentado se iludir criando uma vida que fosse parecida com o melhor da antiga, com amigos, diversão, a garota amada. Não podia simplesmente culpar Billie por não ser quem esperava. Entretanto, por mais que se esforçasse, jamais seria possível se apaixonar por ela, dar o que a americana esperava. Billie, no final das contas, não era Celina.

Harry tentava ser o mais honesto possível com a moça, mas a jovem mimada não estava acostumada a não ter o que queria. E o bruxo mais famoso do mundo não lhe escaparia entre os dedos quando já o julgava bem preso em suas mãos.

Ele sabia que, por mais que suas intenções fossem transparentes, estava longe de ser um homem perfeito. Fazer amor com Billie, às vezes era a mais pura tortura. Isso por que outra pessoa estava em sua cabeça e ele não conseguia controlar sua mente o tempo todo, não cem por cento. Algumas vezes, quando ele se movia sôfrego dentro dela, era Celina quem possuía, era a boca de Celina que beijava, era o nome de Celina que queria gritar, precisando mesmo morder os lábios com força para não permitir àquele nome se libertar. Era Celina quem escutava gemer e era dentro dela que terminava por gozar.

Harry se apoiou na janela e olhou para o céu noturno. Não importava a distância, aquele mesmo céu os cobria. Onde ela estaria agora? Ele aprendera a ser disciplinado, a fugir de tentações. Por isso evitava fazer perguntas aos amigos sobre ela, por mais que se roesse de vontade. Bastava saber que estava bem. Ele não estava seguro em como reagiria se contassem que ela tinha alguém, que ia se casar. Era um desfile de possibilidades desanimadoras. Mas um dia ia acontecer, um dia uma notícia dessas ia chegar. Por isso se recusava a pensar no assunto, melhor deixar para sofrer quando o momento chegasse.

Celina com outro. "Droga, por que ele tinha que ter começado a pensar sobre isso?" Enquanto desviasse o raciocínio dela, tudo ia bem, mas a partir do momento em que deixava uma brecha passar... As idéias tinham essa mania de correr vertiginosas. Quatro anos se passaram e aqueles pensamentos ainda eram tão dolorosos quanto no primeiro dia. Harry se esforçava por banir Celina do consciente. Tentava superá-la. Tentava e fracassava.

"Tomara que esteja feliz, que esteja bem, E tomara que pense um pouquinho em mim. Queria muito saber o que está fazendo agora."

Diabos, ele precisava de um drink!

**Amor mio**

(Meu amor)

**Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas**

(Se estou debaixo do vai-e-vem das tuas pernas)

**Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas**

(Se estou fundido num vai-e-vem de quadris)

**Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo**

(Isto é o céu, é meu céu)

**Amor fugado**

(Amor fugitivo)

**Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado**

(Me tomas, me deixas, me espremes e me atiras a um lado)

**Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como los colibris**

(Vai para outro céu e volta como os beija-flores)

**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies**

(Me tem como um cão a teus pés)

**Otra ves mi boca insensata**

(Outra vez minha boca insensata)

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel**

(Volta a cair em tua pele)

**Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca**

(Volta a mim tua boca e provoca)

**Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies**

(Volto a cair dos teus seios aos teus pés)

**Labios compartidos**

(Lábios compartilhados)

**Labios divididos mi amor**

(Lábios divididos, meu amor)

**Yo no puedo compartir tus lábios**

(Eu não posso compartilhar teus lábios)

**Y comparto el engano**

(E compartilho a traição)

**Y comparto mis dias y el dolor**

(E compartilho meus dias e a dor)

**Yo no puedo compartir tus lábios**

(Eu não posso compartilhar seus lábios)

**Oh amor oh amor compartido**

(Oh amor, oh amor compartilhado)

**Amor mutante**

(Amor mutante)

**Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre**

(Amigos com direito e sem direito de ter-te sempre)

**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**

(E sempre tenho que esperar paciente)

**El pedazo que me toca de ti**

(O pedaço que me compete de ti)

**Relampagos de alcohol**

(Relâmpagos de álcool)

**Las voces solas lloran en el sol**

(As vozes solitárias choram ao sol)

**Mi boca en llamas torturada**

(Minha boca em chamas, torturada)

**Me desnudas angel hada luego te vas**

(Me despes, anjo, fada, em breve te vás)

**Otra ves mi boca insensata**

(Outra vez minha boca insensata)

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel**

(Volta a cair em tua pele de mel)

**Vuelve a mi tu boca duele**

(Volta a mim, tua boca dói)

**Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies**

(Volto a cair dos teus seios aos teus pés)

**Labios compartidos**

(Lábios compartilhados)

**Labios divididos mi amor**

(Lábios divididos, meu amor)

**Yo no puedo compartir tus lábios**

(Eu não posso compartilhar teus lábios)

**Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis dias y el dolor**

(Como compartilho a traição e compartilho meus dias e dor)

**Ya no puedo compartir tus lábios**

(Já não posso compartilhar teus lábios)

**Que me parta un rayo**

(Que me parta um raio)

**Que me entierre el olvido mi amor pero no puedo mas**

(Que me enterre o esquecimento, meu amor, mas não posso mais)

**Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos**

(Compartilhar teus lábios, compartilhar teus beijos)

**Labios compartidos**

(Lábios compartilhados)

**Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida**

(Te amo com toda minha fé, sem medida)

**Te amo aunque estes compartida**

(Te amo ainda que estejas compartilhada)

**Tus labios tienen el control**

(Teus lábios têm o controle)

**Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida**

(Te amo com toda minha fé, sem medida)

**Te amo aunque estes compartida**

(Te amo ainda que estejas compartilhada)

**Y sigues tu con el control**

(E segues com o controle)

**XXXXXXX**

Londres, naquele mesmo momento.

Ela se apoiou na ponta das sapatilhas rotas, posicionou os braços em arco na frente do corpo e observou atentamente sua postura no enorme espelho antigo. Nenhum erro. Retirou o apoio de um dos pés passado um certo tempo, apenas se equilibrando numa das pontas, então se movimentou numa série de ágeis rodopios e saltos, numa dança técnica, vertiginosa e sem música, pelo soalho de madeira. O salão estava completamente vazio, e a não ser pelo barulho de seus pés e respiração ofegante, Celina podia escutar somente o silêncio a sua volta.

Madame Binnet já tinha se retirado dizendo, como de costume, que não podia ensinar mais nada àquela aluna que já lhe aparecera formada, quase perfeita. A maior tristeza de Madame. No seu entender, se tivesse conhecido aquela jovem excêntrica na infância, ela poderia ter sido uma grande bailarina, mesmo que precisasse obrigá-la a desistir de outras atividades extravagantes. Achava que havia uma explicação para a obsessão da jovem, que não apenas dançava, mas num dos andares de baixo também aprendia defesa pessoal, lutando contra homens barbados com uma ferocidade espantosa. Como uma jovem mulher tão educada e delicada se transformava de tal forma num ser agressivo e sem vaidade? E o mais importante: por quê?

Naturalmente Helène Binnet ainda sabia reconhecer um belo espécime masculino. Espécimes que não faltavam na academia vizinha. Suas alunas viviam suspirando aos risos, e muitos romances haviam começado nos sobe e desce das escadas. Mas Celina fugia à regra e, por mais insistentes que alguns fossem, o resultado era invariavelmente o mesmo: terminar estendido no tatame. Ela não precisaria erguer o dedo mínimo para conseguir quem quisesse, entretanto os meses escoavam, mudavam a paisagem e o clima, e Celina permanecia sozinha. Não, não era para conseguir atenções masculinas que ela estava naquelas aulas. Era simplesmente para se cansar até à morte. E Madame, mulher experiente da vida, sempre se sentindo um pouco mãe de suas alunas, fazia o que estava a seu alcance, frizando sempre a mesma frase: "Non se esquece de deixarr a chave com o zeladorr, ma cherrié. E non treine tante, certes problemes non se curam dançande."

Celina se exercitava com enorme freqüência naquele prédio antigo, localizado no subúrbio de vizinhança mais "trouxa" do mundo. Mais que se exercitar, ela cansava o corpo à exaustão. "A ação é inimiga do pensamento". Naquele lugar, magia era desconhecida, assim como nos clubes noturnos onde, sozinha, ela ia algumas vezes para dançar freneticamente até de madrugada, até voltar para casa e cair exaurida sobre a cama.

Em Londres a temperatura já começara a cair dramaticamente naquele começo de inverno, mas Celina sentia a familiar adrenalina encher seu corpo de calor. Eram aqueles momentos que a faziam se sentir realmente viva.

O tempo se encarregara de curar seu corpo, de torná-lo completamente crescido e formado. Depois dos meses de doença e debilidade na casa de Phelícia, ela havia voltado para a casa da mãe, voltado a estudar, voltado a levar os dias como se fossem normais, como se tivesse esquecido a sensação de morrer. Quatro anos era um tempo curto para a transformação que se operara nela. Tinha horas que se achava com mais de oitenta. Mas tinha sorte, não tinha? Respirava, ainda podia dançar.

Ao dar um rápido giro ela relanceou os olhos no espelho, imaginando ver alguma coisa errada. Uma figura masculina próxima à porta fechada. Ela parou de chofre. Pelo reflexo manchado, um homem pálido a fitava. Ela não se virou de imediato, antes recuperou o fôlego enquanto olhava os cabelos louros, as roupas caras, o porte elegante. Ela se virou, fazendo o cabelo se desprender e fitou os olhos cinzentos de seu observador.

Draco Malfoy tinha se tornado um belo homem.

- Como entrou? – ela disse a primeira coisa que pensou.

- Me desculpe, abri a porta com um feitiço. – a voz arrastada ainda era a mesma.

- Não use mágica aqui. – ela disse simplesmente.

Os dois se observaram por instantes. Já fazia muito tempo.

- Você tem boa técnica. – ele observou.

Ela o olhou, já refeita da surpresa.

- Veio observar? Não tem tipo de quem está procurando aulas.

- Não. Apesar de interessante, não foi pela dança que eu vim. – ele deu alguns passos pela sala. – Precisava falar com você.

- Quatro anos depois. – ela comentou.

- Quatro anos depois. – ele confirmou.

- O lugar mais fácil pra me encontrar é no Ministério. – ela estranhou a situação, o sexto sentido se aguçando.

- Ah sim, diplomata em assuntos trouxas, um trabalho do nosso Ministério em parceria com políticos "trouxas". A especialista em magia negra que defende os oprimidos pelos bruxos das trevas.

Celina observou que ele citou o trabalho que ela fazia como se o achasse um pouco divertido. O que absolutamente não era verdade. Ele devia ter lido sobre ela na coluna daquela estúpida Rita Skeeter, "Os dois mundos de Gryffindor"e devia ter visto a foto que a mostrava saindo do Ministério dos "trouxas". Roupas elegantes, como usaria qualquer executiva workaholic. Roupas que vestia exclusivamente para se encontrar com o Primeiro Ministro Trouxa, usando vias de acesso comuns, sempre que os casos eram mais difíceis. Draco nunca a havia visto voltando de alguma missão, exausta, por vezes machucada e acompanhada por aurores sempre em estado muito pior. Se movimentar pelo mundo dos trouxas e tentar protegê-los era uma das tarefas mais difíceis que poderia fazer. Voldemort podia estar morto, mas seu legado continuava bastante vivo. A não ser ultimamente, quando uma quietude intrigante estava deixando os colegas irritadiços e ansiosos por uma boa e saudável adrenalina.

- Eu sou um homem limpo hoje em dia... mas creio que ainda não sou muito bem vindo em certos círculos. – Malfoy falou um tanto ressentido. – Te procurar no Ministério não seria boa idéia.

- Você nunca me pareceu uma pessoa que se importa com a opinião dos outros.

- Talvez... mas também queria falar com você a sós. – ele tinha uma expressão estranha.– E privacidade seria a última coisa que teríamos por lá.

- Então você resolveu me seguir. – ela cruzou os braços, o analisando.

- Não me orgulho, mas foi necessário.

Ela inclinou a cabeça tirando alguns prendedores do seu coque já desmanchado.

- Então não vou privar minha curiosidade de perguntar por quê.

- Pode ser um por que demorado. – ele pareceu cuidadoso. – E muito complicado.

Ela estranhou a situação, as palavras e mais ainda a presença dele, mas ainda assim apontou para uma mesinha redonda a um canto:

- Pois muito bem, talvez seja melhor nos sentarmos. – convidou.

Ele assentiu, seguindo Celina até as cadeiras. Sentaram-se e permaneceram calados até ela quebrar o gelo:

- Você esteve um bom tempo sumido. – ela olhou para a janela fechada, sem motivo algum. – De acordo com minhas fontes ministeriais.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Viajei por um longo tempo. Esperando as coisas esfriarem e pensando no que fazer com o resto da minha vida.

Ela compreendeu que ele sempre fora regido pelo pai. Devia ter sido muito estranho se ver sem aquele norte. Estranho e libertador.

- Eu vou me casar. – ele falou de repente, mas sem alegria na voz.

- Meus parabéns. – ela forçou uma nota de ânimo. – Pansy deve estar radiante.

- Acho pouco provável. – ele entreabriu os lábios num meio sorriso. – Ela não é a noiva.

Aquilo sim era uma surpresa.

- Meus parabéns! – dessa vez o ânimo foi autêntico. – Nunca pensei que você pudesse se livrar dela.

- Eu não seria tão otimista. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Pansy tem se mostrado difícil de se convencer que acabou.

Celina deu de ombros como quem diz que pouco se importava.

- Quem é a feliz nubente? Sangue puro? – ela disse, um pouquinho irônica.

- Naturalmente. – disse Draco tirando o sobretudo. – Certos hábitos são difíceis de mudar. De certa forma é engraçado, eu mudei em coisas muito mais difíceis. Acho que sangue continua sendo meu vício.

Mesmo com esta confissão, estava evidente que Draco Malfoy havia percorrido um longo caminho e mudara mais do que deixava transparecer. Celina o olhou com alguma curiosidade. Por não ter tido o hábito de observar Draco daquele modo, ela se surpreendeu ao notar a beleza quase obscena do homem que ele se tornara. Um rosto com um quê perturbador. Uma beleza fria, cínica, um homem como uma navalha. Era realmente bizarro, mas não conseguia mais se lembrar das feições dele quando eram adolescentes. Entretanto, em meio àquelas conjecturas, sua maior curiosidade seria adivinhar as mudanças que o tempo operara naquela personalidade arrogante.

- E você, não pretende se unir a algum bruxo poderoso e dar um novo herdeiro à família Gryffindor? – Draco falou numa despreocupação calculada. – Seria uma criança famosa ainda no ventre da mãe.

Celina estremeceu violentamente quando ele começou a falar. Não pelas palavras em si, mas por serem ditas por ele, que conhecia seu passado. Ele, que sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele resmungou se xingando por dentro. – Eu não queria...

A verdade é que Draco nunca tinha podido assimilar a idéia de Celina com Potter, muito menos a idéia de Celina esperando um filho deste. Era um detalhe do qual ele convenientemente costumava se esquecer.

- Não há motivo pra se desculpar. – ela forçou um sorriso, se recuperando depressa.– Não, não existe bruxo poderoso, nem nenhuma intenção de arrumar algum.

- Nem mesmo...

- Não. – ela adivinhou sobre quem ele iria perguntar.

- Então vocês nunca mais se viram? – ele insistiu, mesmo sabendo que ela não queria falar a respeito.

- E por que eu o veria? – ela falou como alguém acostumada a dar esta resposta. – Não esperava que logo você também fosse obcecado por isso. Tanto tempo se passou e a insistência neste tema nunca diminui... As pessoas precisam de um assunto novo.

- Ah, vamos, uma descendente de Gryffindor e o salvador do mundo mágico... – ele tornou, com amarga ironia. – Não vai aparecer estória mais suculenta nos próximos cinqüenta anos.

Ela riu baixinho:

- Talvez eu me suicide bebendo um tonel de fire whiskey. Por puro tédio. É suculento o suficiente?

- Muito desperdício por pouca coisa. – Draco sorriu para o semblante entre sorridente e pensativo da moça.

Celina sentiu os olhos dele sobre si e percebeu que o momento chegara. Desde que o vira parado a observando sabia que tinha coisas a lhe dizer. Coisas que não podiam mais ser adiadas. Respirou fundo se preparando para falar o que precisava:

- Eu nunca te agradeci... – começou ela.

- Isso não é necessário. – ele a interrompeu abanando de leve a cabeça.

- Você tentou salvar meu pai. Você, de certo modo, salvou minha vida.

- Por favor... não. – ele insistiu num tom polido, mas endurecendo a voz.

- E eu nunca te procurei. Nunca te ajudei. – ela continuou sem escutar. – Eu era um fantasma naquela época, quase desejei que você não tivesse interferido... Mas como sobrevivi, deveria ter sido mais agradecida e te procurado.

- Em todo caso, você não teria me encontrado e nem conseguido fazer nada. Fui direto do St. Mungus para Azkaban. Muitos interrogatórios. Tive muito o que contar. – disse amargo.

- Eu sei. Você foi o motivo da prisão de muita gente que nem suspeitávamos. Se tornou um aliado valioso. – ela sorriu quase imperceptivelmente. – Eu só queria ter feito alguma coisa por você.

Um breve silêncio se instalou e Draco a fitou intensamente com seus olhos cinzentos.

- Não sou nenhum santo. O que mais eu poderia fazer? – ele disse ficando muito sério.

- Poderia fugir, poderia ter deixado Bellatrix me torturar até a morte. Mas você interferiu e com isso acabou mudando a ordem de muitas coisas. Mudando muitos destinos.

- Naquele dia mudei muito a mim mesmo, e o meu destino no final. Talvez seja eu quem precisa te agradecer.

Ela se calou sem entender.

- Você não vê o óbvio? – uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo rosto dele. – Eu fiz tudo por você. Sempre foi você.

Celina sentiu o vento frio entrar por uma fresta da janela e se infiltrar em seus cabelos como compridos dedos frios, ouviu o barulho de carros na rua distante e se perguntou se queria realmente saber o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu tinha sete anos quando vi uma garotinha numa festa qualquer. – ele explicou sem deixar de olhar para ela. - Me lembro do vestido azul que ela usava, me lembro de pedir a minha mãe que me comprasse aquela menininha. Ela riu muito e eu chorei quando soube que não ia poder levar minha boneca para casa. Era o que eu achava, que ela era uma boneca como a das lojas, porcelana enfeitiçada para andar e falar.

Celina percebeu aonde a conversa poderia chegar.

- Você era uma criança. – ela justificou.

- Mas agora não sou mais. – ele enfatizou. – Eu comecei a deixar de ser criança quando entendi que não podia comprar aquela garotinha, mas que podia reservá-la para mim, para o futuro. Fui eu quem pediu a meu pai para me casar com ela. Eu a imaginava sendo entregue numa caixa, entre folhas de seda e fitas azuis, um presente de Natal. E a perseguia pelas poucas festas em que ela comparecia. E percebi que minha boneca não gostava nem um pouco de mim.

Ela se viu na infância, quando um garotinho pálido a incomodava com uma atenção exagerada.

- A princípio meus pais pensaram que fosse um capricho, mas com o passar dos anos viram que não havia meio de tirar aquela idéia da cabeça do filho. Meu pai, particularmente, achava que mesmo tendo o mesmo nível social e sangue puro, vocês eram... – ele pesou as palavras. - perigosamente excêntricos.

- Traidores do Sangue. – ela sorriu com malícia.

- Exatamente. – ele sorriu de volta se lembrando duma longínqua tarde debaixo de uma cerejeira, quando descobrira o significado da rejeição. – Mas eu fui persistente... e meu pai acabou por concordar.

- Eu ouvi a conversa quando seu pai esteve em minha casa. – Celina explicou.

- Você não pode imaginar minha euforia quando pensei que tudo estava certo. Quando você foi para Hogwarts, achei que era questão de tempo até... minha boneca se apaixonar por mim.

Um traço de amargura passou pelo rosto dele, ao continuar:

- Como eu estava enganado... Agora ela podia ter um verniz social de polidez, mas gostava de mim tanto quanto na infância. Eu a vi com um namorado, com outro namorado, e o mais perto que consegui chegar de sua boca foi a um soco e uma azaração de distância. Com meu desespero, eu a fiz me odiar.

Ela o olhou sem negar, sem conseguir impedi-lo.

- Eu cresci, viajei o mundo todo, conheci todo tipo de mulheres, eu tentei te esquecer. – ele terminou a olhando simplesmente. – E eu nunca consegui.

A janela de madeira rangeu com uma lufada de vento. Celina tentou não entender o alcance daquela confissão.

- Nós éramos garotos. – ela tornou compreensiva. – É a idade da inconseqüência, das paixões impossíveis, dos sofrimentos desmedidos, do mundo parecendo que vai desmoronar... Então a gente cresce e vê que não passou de ilusão.

- Ilusão? – ele a olhou firme. – Não foi ilusão. O que você tem é um homem feito, na sua frente, dizendo que continua apaixonado por você como estava aos sete anos de idade.

Celina sentiu o pulso acelerar. Sua experiência amorosa não fora vasta, mas fora intensa o suficiente para reconhecer um homem apaixonado na sua frente. E ela estava olhando para um.

- Você formou uma idéia fantasiosa sobre mim. - ela se ouviu dizer. – Um tipo de obsessão que não tem nada a ver com amor. Você gosta de uma idéia, uma imagem, não de mim.

- Celina, eu sei o que sinto. – ele apertou os olhos de leve. – E por mais que você queira, não pode me obrigar a não gostar de você porque se sente constrangida. Aceite. Eu fui apaixonado por você. Eu sou apaixonado por você.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – ela se forçou a ser prática, escondendo o quanto realmente havia ficado constrangida.

- Por que acho que só você pode me ajudar a superar.

- Se não te ajudei estando longe por anos, como vou fazer isso estando perto?

Ele a olhou longamente:

- Um beijo.

- O quê? – ela balançou a cabeça sem entender.

- Sempre me perguntei como seria. – seu olhar era calmo. – E percebi que não posso seguir em frente enquanto não descobrir.

- Essa é uma brincadeira estranha. – ela o observou com cuidado.

- Eu pareço estar brincando? – a expressão séria dele não havia se alterado. – Eu estou te pedindo um beijo, Celina, e não pretendo sair daqui sem conseguir.

- Mas você vai. – ela apertou mais ainda os olhos violeta.

Ele cruzou os braços de um jeito paciente.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

- Isso é ridículo, nonsense, fora de qualquer noção de realidade. – ela começou a rir nervosamente, batendo as mãos sobre a mesa. – Você não pode aparecer depois de anos e me pedir...

- Um beijo. Apenas um beijo. – ele atalhou com a voz tranqüila. – Por mais ridículo, nonsense, fora de qualquer noção de realidade. Ou você pensa que não está me custando nada estar nesta posição?

- Você está louco. – como veio, o riso se foi, e Celina se levantou da mesa, procurando se afastar de Draco.

- Você acha que eu teria te procurado se já não tivesse tentado tudo? Se tivesse outro meio? – ele falou sem se preocupar.

- Você tem uma noiva! – ela exclamou, verbalizando o primeiro empecilho prático em que pode pensar. – Pelo amor de Deus, você vai se casar!

- Sim, eu vou. Mas me recuso a passar o resto da vida imaginando... – ele fitou sua boca.– Se você é de carne ou porcelana.

- Eu deveria achar isso poético? – ela caçoou, tentando ter paciência. - Esta mulher, sua futura esposa, não significa nada pra você? – começara a ficar com pena da noiva que nem conhecia.

- Ela é uma linda mulher. – Draco respondeu, honesto. – Parece apreciar minha companhia, nossa mistura geraria belos herdeiros e tenho certeza de que o casamento teria momentos sensuais na cama. Mas é um contrato. Nada mais.

- E ela sabe que é só um contrato?! – ela o interrogou, pensando a contragosto que, com um homem como ele, a noiva poderia sim, estar muito apaixonada.

- Não vai ser falando dela que você vai se desviar dessa conversa. – ele se levantou andando até a janela e abrindo a veneziana. – Vim aqui por um motivo bem específico, que não tem nada a ver com meu casamento.

- Você deixou isso bem claro, então não vou te fazer perder mais do seu tempo. Eu não vou te beijar. – ela enfatizou com simplicidade. – De jeito nenhum.

Ele ficou alguns segundos parado, mãos nos bolsos, costas viradas para ela, enquanto parecia absorto no trânsito fraco lá fora. Quando se voltou parecia tranqüilo, como um homem que não tinha nada mais a perder.

- Pensei que tinha dito que "só queria ter feito alguma coisa" por mim. – ele repetiu as palavras dela olhando em sua direção. – Chegou o momento de você fazer.

Celina o olhou, pasmada.

- Isto... você está fazendo...

- Chantagem. – ele balançou a cabeça concordando. – Você acabou me dando a idéia quando insistiu sobre o assunto de me agradecer. Se tiver algum outro modo de te convencer, me deixe saber. Enquanto isso, não me incomodo em usar qualquer argumento.

Ele rodeou a mesinha e caminhou em sua direção, fazendo-a dar vários passos para trás.

- Um jeito de me agradecer por ter salvado sua vida. Por tentar salvar a vida do seu pai.– ele sabia que estava dando sua cartada mais baixa e mais perigosa. Mas realmente... não tinha mais nada a perder.

Os olhos de Celina se abriram como dois faróis acesos.

- Como você não tem vergonha de usar isto? – ela abriu a boca horrorizada. – É doentio, nojento...

- Você não me deu escolha – ele andou mais. – Apenas um beijo. Não é um preço tão alto por uma vida. Seria tão horrível assim?

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor! – a voz tremia - Por que você não faz uma feitiço, heim, Malfoy?! – ela finalmente gritou com ódio, puxando os cabelos para a frente do corpo. – Toma! Pode cortar! Faça um estoque de Poção Polissuco e pague a alguma mulher pra tomar. Aí você vai poder beijar à vontade ou arrumar uma transa sem precisar se rebaixar tanto!

- Não seria você. – ele disse baixo, seus olhos faiscando do desejo acumulado em longos anos.

Ela abraçou o próprio corpo lutando contra a vontade de avançar em Malfoy e socá-lo até que manchasse de sangue o chão. Ficou tremendo até conseguir articular alguma palavra sem gritar. Querendo ou não, ela ainda devia muito a ele.

- Se eu te beijar agora, também não serei eu.

- O Potter não deixou nada aí? – ele disse apontando para o coração dela, numa voz suave, num tom de carinho que ela nunca ouvira sair de sua boca. – Quando eu entrei aqui esta tarde, vi uma mulher sozinha, uma mulher que resolveu se deixar secar. Há quanto tempo você não tem alguém? – ele se aproximara o suficiente para perceber o quanto suas palavras a afetavam. - Não deixa um homem te envolver nos braços, te beijar de verdade, com vontade. Há quanto tempo você deixou de viver?

Celina tremeu como uma folha ao vento, apertando com mais força os braços na cintura. Draco vira em seus olhos, lera em sua alma. Desde que Harry se fora, nunca mais ela permitiu que qualquer homem a tocasse. Achou que ficaria segura ocupando o corpo com o trabalho, sua dança e sua luta. Que esqueceria o vazio na carne, na alma. Mas era verdade, ela estava tão morta como um dos Inferis de Voldemort.

- Apenas um beijo. – ele tocou seu braço de leve.

Draco jamais preencheria o vazio em sua alma. Ninguém o faria. Ela estava aleijada, perdida.

- Vá embora. – ela falou fracamente.

- Apenas um beijo. - ele repetia a cantiga.

- Eu não estou morta. – ela sussurrou querendo convencer a si mesma, percebendo que ele segurava gentilmente os seus braços os afastando devagar de seu corpo.

- Não, você não está. É a coisa mais viva e mais linda do mundo.

Ele afastou seu cabelo correndo os dedos por seu rosto.

- E eu só estou esperando por você. – e ele esperou por uma resposta.

Celina o olhou, enfrentando seu medo, sua raiva, sua solidão. Estranhamente o vazio ficou mais longe com ele a olhando daquele jeito. Com fogo no olhar. O fogo era quente e ela estava com tanto frio...

Não o queria realmente, mas parte dela morrera e ela sabia que, ainda assim, sua juventude lutaria até o fim, se recusando a deixá-la se enterrar viva. Talvez ele pudesse apenas emprestar um pouco de calor a seu corpo. Fazer com que ela se lembrasse de como era não sentir dor.

- Apenas um beijo. – ela disse finalmente. Tão baixo que parecia não querer dizer, tão baixo que só alguém próximo demais poderia ouvir.

E Draco Malfoy estava.

Draco deslizou as mãos pela coluna dela, a trazendo com calma para si. Apertou levemente seu pescoço e, como se não quisesse assustá-la, puxou sua boca em câmera lenta para a sua.

Celina sentiu o toque suave dos lábios dele sobre os seus e viu que podia fazer aquilo. Sentiu a língua dele deslizar para dentro de sua boca. Era como voar de vassoura, uma vez aprendido não havia como esquecer, somente precisava se deixar levar. No momento seguinte estava retribuindo o beijo, sem querer pensar em mais nada.

Draco sentiu um calor insuportável tomar conta de si. Anos de tortura recompensados. Ela tinha cedido. Cedido de livre vontade. Cedido como ele sempre dissera que faria, como ele sempre se forçara a acreditar. E ela era humana, carne quente humana, boca molhada, mãos que o apertavam. Estrela inatingível agora humana, em seus braços. Ele não conseguiria mais ser suave e paciente. Todo seu corpo gritava que sim e ele desistiu de ser gentil, a pressionando com violência contra o espelho da sala de dança, a boca grudada na dela com brutalidade, abrindo espaço, devorando, invadindo todos os recantos possíveis. E ela se abria, deixava, retribuía.

Suas mãos apertavam todo o corpo de Celina, sem controle, sem razão. Ele socou o espelho em sua ânsia de trazê-la para dentro de si.

Ela sentiu o espelho trincar à suas costas. Mas aquilo não podia parar. Beijo, volúpia, seus gemidos abafados pela boca possessiva que, agora ela sabia, se fosse preciso a beijaria à força, mas não a soltaria.

Celina sentiu a alça do collant ser abaixada, sua perna ser puxada e seus quadris serem espremidos de encontro aos dele. Seu corpo respondia com urgência, com vontade de ser tocado. Falta de sexo. Falta de um homem. Falta de tudo. Alguém precisava pôr um ponto final naquilo.

- Chega. – ela desviou a boca com dificuldade e ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço trazendo uma nova gama de sensações.

Precisava parar, antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Chega! – ela o empurrou pelo peito, ficando ainda presa em seus braços. – Acabou.

- Não! – ele respondeu ofegante, os cabelos caindo em desalinho. – Nem começou. – ele pegou seus pulsos e pressionou contra o espelho colando a boca na dela outra vez.

Celina sentiu seus pulsos espremerem o vidro rachado e se lembrou de ter passado por algo semelhante. Num outro lugar, numa outra existência. Num corredor escuro de sua longínqua Hogwarts. Sua mente foi inundada pela imagem de Harry.

- Eu disse que chega!! – ela o empurrou com força, fazendo-o cambalear com a surpresa. – Você conseguiu seu beijo, agora acabou. Volte para a sua noiva.

- Não existe mais noiva. Só existe você. – ele falou com o rosto transtornado de certeza.– Acha que pode existir mais alguém agora?

- Isso é problema seu. – ela se assustou com o comentário e resolveu agir rápido. – Vá embora daqui.

Mas Draco a alcançou iniciando uma nova sessão de beijos impetuosos.

- Pára! – ela forçou a cabeça para o lado. – Era apenas um beijo. – por que não conseguia simplesmente socá-lo? Poderia fazer de olhos fechados.

- Não foi apenas um beijo. – ele ofegou apertando o corpo dela, mordendo seu pescoço.- Você também está sentindo, você sabe que é muito mais que um beijo.

- Você prometeu... – sua voz soou infantil até para ela mesma.

- Eu não prometi nada, minha linda. – ele a beijou novamente, profundamente, por muito tempo, então a soltou devagar. – Se fosse apenas um beijo, eu iria embora e nunca mais voltaria a te perturbar. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Os céus tremeram.

- Eu não vou ficar com você, Malfoy. – ela tentava recompor a roupa. – Não se iluda com uma coisa que foi puramente física.

- Vou esperar você me procurar. – ele não lhe deu ouvidos.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – disse ainda tonta com as sensações que percorriam sua pele.

- Se não fizer, eu mesmo venho até você. – ele pegou o sobretudo sobre a cadeira e se dirigiu à porta. – Não há meio de fugir. Só acaba quando termina.

Celina escutou a porta ser fechada e lentamente se confrontou no espelho. Uma longa rachadura cortava seu reflexo suado em duas metades. Cristo... Ela tinha beijado Draco Malfoy. Tinha feito uma grande besteira e agora era tarde. Estava dividida... como as duas metades daquele cristal.

- Tenho que consertar isso. – mas ela falava da rachadura, não de Draco.

**Shame, such a shame**

(Vergonha, tanta vergonha)

**I think I kind of lost myself again**

(Acho que estou meio que me perdendo de novo)

**Day, yesterday**

(Dia, ontem)

**Really should be leaving but I stay**

(Realmente devia ter partido, mas fiquei)

**Say, say my name**

(Diga, diga meu nome)

**I need a little love to ease the pain**

(Preciso de um pouco de amor para aliviar a dor)

**I need a little love to ease the pain**

(Preciso de um pouco de amor para aliviar a dor)

**It's easy to remember when it came**

(É fácil lembrar quando aconteceu)

**'Cause it feels like I've been**

(Porque sinto como se eu estivesse)

**I've been here before**

(Eu estivesse aqui antes)

**You are not my savior**

(Você não é meu salvador)

**But I still don't go**

(Mas eu ainda não me vou)

**Feels like something**

(Sinto como se fosse algo)

**That I've done before**

(Que eu já fiz antes)

**I could fake it**

(Eu podia fingir)

**But I still want more**

(Mas eu ainda quero mais)

**Fade, made to fade**

(Desaparecer, feita para desaparecer)

**Passion's overrated anyway**

(A paixão é superestimada, em todo caso)

**Say, say my name**

(Diga, diga meu nome)

**I need a little love to ease the pain**

(Eu preciso de um pouco de amor para aliviar a dor)

**I need a little love to ease the pain**

(Eu preciso de um pouco de amor para aliviar a dor)

**It's easy to remember when it came**

(É fácil lembrar quando aconteceu)

**'Cause it feels like I've been**

(Porque sinto como se eu estivesse)

**I've been here before**

(Eu estivesse aqui antes)

**You are not my savior**

(Você não é meu salvador)

**But I still don't go**

(Mas eu ainda não me vou)

**Feels like something**

(Sinto como algo)

**That I've done before**

(Que eu já fiz antes)

**I could fake it**

(Eu podia fingir)

**But I still want more, oh.**

(Mas eu ainda quero mais, oh.)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**N/B: **_É incrível como algumas autoras têm o dom de traduzir, com perfeição, os sentimentos de suas personagens no papel. Harry, Celina, Draco... Tudo ali para nós, explícito, como uma placa anunciando "alta tensão". Sentimentos tão angustiantes que nos fazem pensar em tudo o que eles passaram, enfrentaram... Cada qual com seus fantasmas e suas dores. A certeza inicial de que estavam fazendo o certo, mesmo não sendo fácil e não querendo, e, depois de tanto tempo enfrentando a morte de suas almas, a dúvida acompanhando a dor sem piedade alguma. As músicas caíram como uma luva. Harry com seus receios em saber como Celina está vivendo. Celina não acreditando, não querendo fazê-lo, ao pensar que foi com Draco que ela sentiu uma fagulha se acender no frio de sua alma. Bem, a única coisa que me resta agora, pra concluir minha nota, é dizer que estou mais que preparada para enfrentar os fantasmas desses meninos junto deles, mas que, tenho certeza, todo nosso escudo não será o bastante.

Parabéns pelo capítulo, Geo. Super beijo da Beta Livinha. E um abraço apertado e beijo estalado na amiga Lili.

E Pri: obrigada, mana, mas o mérito é todo da Geo! A mim só resta opinar como amante desta fic e uma adoradora da Língua Portuguesa-Brasileira, né Geo?!rs ;-D

XXX

**N/A: **E ela volta rapidinho, como prometido. E então, gostaram da nova faze? Se assustaram com as transformações? Acredito que as coisas possam estar mais sombrias, mas também acho que é natural. Ninguém passa impunemente por tantas tragédias. Agora é só tratar de ver onde as escolhas de nossos meninos vão levá-los.

Tão distante... e tão perto.

As músicas usadas no cap: "Lábios Compartidos" do Maná ( coloquei como se fosse no que o Harry estava pensando. Ai, ai, ai ). "Dissolved Girl" do Massive Attack (sou louca pelo álbum Mezzanine). Esta última música ficou bem a cara dos sentimentos conflitantes da Celina.

Querem ouvir? Passem na minha página do Multiply (no Fanfiction é só procurar no meu perfil).

http://georgearod. especiais:

**Livinha:** Irmãzinha, valeu por tudo mesmo. Pela N/B lindíssima, pelos pontos, vírgulas, porquês e N/As tortos (Hahaha), mas, principalmente, obrigada pela primeira impressão. Sua opinião é meu Norte, querida. Dá um nervoso danado essas reviravoltas, só espero conseguir segurar os violinos (Hihi). Obrigada demais. Bjo

**Remaria:** E eu, mana, fiquei tão fodidamente feliz com o que escreveu, que dá vontade de ficar relendo até agora (santa insegurança sem misericórdia). Mas é o preço que a gente paga por se expor. E eu pago de bom grado, principalmente por saber que tem pessoas como vc pra me apoiar. Mega beijo, sis.

**Priscila Louredo:** Brigada, mana! Foi bom demais ler seu coment, e pode apostar como foi angustiante pra escrever. Nossa, fiquei um caco. Rsrsrsrs Mas aguarde coisas interessantes para "Celinny" (aguarde mesmo!). Montes de beijos.

**Mary:** Oi, querida! Quem é vivo... Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs E sobre Voldie a la Harry... confesso que não entendi (coça a cabeça e grita pros neurônios: alôou...). Mas a raiva que sentiu do Harry é compreensível. Celina também sentiu algo parecido. Embora ele quisesse protegê-la, o resultado foi cataclísmico. BUM! Beijo imenso, querida (acho que gostou de ver o Draquinho de volta, né?)

**Ninguém:** Depois de muito raciocinar. Hum... não é que ele tem razão? Mas posso colocar a culpa toda na Bellatrix (mesmo tendo sido meio que a mandante do crime. Hehe). Depois de muito rir do seu coment, estou esperando pelo próximo, querendo saber sua opinião sobre as transformações. Bjão.

**Lúh:** Eu compreendo as reações viscerais dessa decisão do Harry. E foram todas intensas, de amor e ódio. Mas com o Harry não podia ser diferente, ele jamais aceitaria que alguém que ama fosse ferido por sua causa, e naquela circunstância, ao menos na visão dele, é o que iria acontecer. Mais uma vez. Adorei que tenha vivenciado tantas emoções no último cap. (imagina o meu estado depois de escrever...), e imagino sua carinha de susto com esta interação Draco/Celina (Hihi). Mas... vamos caminhando que tem muita estrada por vir. Um beijo grande, e muito obrigada pelas palavras de apoio que sempre recebi de vc. Não imagina o quanto foram e são importantes. :-

**Bebel Potter:** Puxa, querida... nem sei o que dizer. Fico roxa de vergonha que tenha tido este impacto em vc (mas também fico dançando uma conga por dentro \o/ Háháhá). E depois de um capítulo muito pesado, um outro com algumas surpresas. Espero que tenha gostado ou ao menos se surpreendido. Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjossssss

**Potter:** Conforme prometido, uma att rápida. A próxima vai demorar mais, mas espero que continue por aqui. Plix... Beijo estalado, e valeu o carinho. XD

**Gabbx Potter:** É, eles sofreram muito mesmo, e agora estão juntando seus caquinhos, só que com outras pessoas. O que será que vai virar? Mas seja o que for, prometo muitas emoções. Muito obrigada pelo review, querida, e aí está, att rapidinha. Beijos.

Abraços para todos,

Geo.


	20. O Retorno

Capítulo 20

**O Retorno**

"_E o meu coração embora_

_finja fazer mil viagens,_

_fica batendo parado_

_naquela estação"_

_(Adriana Calcanhoto)_

**1 ANO DEPOIS **

Tinha acordado aos gritos de novo naquela manhã. Novamente pulado de sua cama e tremido incontrolavelmente. Coisa chata, bem quando achava que já tinha superado um pouco dos sustos. Já estava meio conformada com os pesadelos freqüentes, mesmo porque não podia fazer nada a respeito. Nenhuma poção, chazinho calmante, nada adiantava. Quando tinham que vir, vinham. Mas gritar assustada era outra história. Vergonhoso. Se ainda morasse com a mãe, era certeza de tê-la alarmado de morte. Outro beneficio em ter seu próprio canto.

Celina continuou nesta espiral de pensamentos, coisa comum depois de uma noite mal dormida, quando você acaba não controlando bem o que se permite lembrar e o que não. A diferença é que não estava enfurnada em seu pequeno apartamento, mas sim fazendo o que seria uma prazerosa visita. Resultado: não estava só. Fazia algum tempo que dois pares de olhos curiosos a fitavam de um jeito preocupado.

- Tudo bem contigo, prima? – Phelícia Jones, esparramada sobre o tapete, lançou um daqueles olhares reticentes para a moça. E olhares reticentes não eram costumeiros quando se tratava de Phillys.

- Tudo ótimo. – Celina ergueu a taça de hidromel da mesinha ao lado. – Por que a pergunta?

- Estava viajando de novo.

- Outro pesadelo? – Hermione, na ponta do outro sofá e muito confortável em seu papel de anfitriã, despejou mais um pouco do líquido âmbar na taça de Phillys.

- Mione, você é um talento desperdiçado. – Celina mofou – Devia estar ensinando Adivinhação e não trabalhando no Ministério. Ok, tive um sonho ruim noite passada, mas não foi nada demais – e ao ver as expressões incertas, reforçou – Sério.

- Nada daquilo com as mãos? – Hermione falou baixinho, como se o assunto fosse meio proibido, o que de fato era.

Aquilo com as mãos... Aquilo que acontecia quando tinha aquele pesadelo horrível. Melhor esquecer.

- Nada. Um pesadelo comum, desses que todo mundo tem. – e para evitar novas perguntas, se concentrou na bebida.

As garotas estavam no apartamento de Ron e Hermione, que estavam morando juntos a cerca de um ano, desde a época em que o rapaz se preparava para se formar como auror. Estavam de casamento marcado para breve, as coisas tendo se dirigido naturalmente para este caminho.

- Bom, eu sim tenho um pesadelo, e ele se chama Benjamin Travis. – Phillys fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Brigaram de novo? – Celina aproveitou a deixa, mudando de assunto.

- De novo? Como de novo, se nunca paramos? Acho que esse relacionamento se resume a isto, um eterno arranca-rabo. Não sei por que ainda não desisti.

Hermione tinha desviado a atenção de Celina, com resistência, logo fitando a outra amiga. A morena soprava uma mecha dos cabelos lisos e negros por sobre os olhos, o gesto, meio infantil, meio relaxado, acobertando a evidente contrariedade de suas feições. Mione teve vontade de rir, as agruras amorosas de Phelícia com Benjamin a lembravam muito a sua história com Ron.

- Bom, Phillys – Mione interveio, - na minha vasta experiência, discussões exageradas não querem dizer que não se amam, mas o contrário. É só admitir as coisas que tudo melhora.

Phelícia deixou de soprar os cabelos para fazer uma careta levemente horrorizada:

- Que estória é essa de amor? Pirou? O Ben e eu temos um lance, amor é coisa bem diferente disso.

Mione não resistiu e deu um sorrisinho de lado, sendo logo acompanhada por Celina.

- Que foi? Do que as duas paspalhas estão rindo?

- Nada, você é que anda estressada ultimamente. – Hermione aproveitou a deixa para se inteirar das novidades. – Problemas com a posse do novo Ministro?

- A correria de sempre, mas tudo sob controle. – Phillys fez um gesto de desdém. Há algum tempo a garota dirigia o setor de eventos do Ministério, fazendo as amigas se surpreenderem por sua competência e aparente falta de cansaço. Phelícia era uma fonte de energia constante.

- Vai ser o maior evento da década – Phillys se gabou, lançando os cabelos para as costas, num gesto ao mesmo tempo cômico e metido. - Tia Florência foi ótima em emprestar a casa de vocês.

- Não é tanto nossa casa. Não mais - Celina refletiu, pensativa. – Mamãe nunca vai sair de lá, mas agora a casa é quase que pública. Não tem um momento em que não esteja cheia de gente e movimento. O que é muito bom para gastar toda a energia que ela tem, e melhor ainda para a Fundação.

Era verdade, depois da guerra terminada, Florência havia se engajado na proteção aos trouxas e vítimas das atrocidades da guerra. Tinha iniciado a Fundação McGregor, homenageando o falecido esposo e disseminando a semente da tolerância entre as comunidades bruxa e trouxa. Havia recebido a inestimável ajuda de Lilith, agora professora de Transfiguração em Hogwarts, e de um antigo amigo da família, Alexander Magnus, o mesmo que participara ativamente da extinta Ordem da Fênix e, no entender de Celina, o mesmo que se mostrava interessado até demais no bem estar da bela Florência. Embora não demonstrasse interesse no sexo oposto, a bruxa loira continuava atraindo admiradores. Consultando seus botões, Celina tinha a impressão de não se chocar se algum dia a mãe resolvesse sair de sua imensa solidão. Mas isso eram apenas conjecturas, Florência se recusava sequer a tocar no assunto, dizendo que já bastara uma vida inteira perdendo pessoas que amava. E isto, Celina sabia bem como era.

Escutando por alto as vozes das amigas, um assunto sobre ataduras e poções reconstrutoras, a moça voltou para o presente. Como o assunto sugeria, havia alguém recebendo cuidados médicos. Ronald.

- Onde está o Ron? – Celina interrompeu a conversa.

- Dormindo. – Mione informou com segurança.

- E o ombro?

- Melhor, mas a medibruxa pediu mais uns dias de repouso. Pelo menos mais uma semana de muito sossego.

- Então ele deve estar irado. – Celina conhecia bem o amigo e imaginava o tédio que tal situação impunha. Ela mesma tinha passado por um longo período de tratamento quando a guerra terminara, a diferença é que, na época, ela não se importara tanto, tinha estado apática demais para se incomodar.

Mas com Ronald a coisa mudava inteiramente de figura. Ele havia sido ferido durante um treinamento, coisa corriqueira se não fosse por um novato que cruzara, sem querer, um feitiço com o que estava sendo atirado ao ruivo naquele momento. O resultado: uns bons hematomas dolorosos, uma feia luxação no ombro esquerdo e muitas piadas em cima de seu infortúnio. O tal novato não sabia se tremia de emoção pelo feito - atingir, mesmo sem querer, um dos heróis da última guerra - ou se tremia por medo mesmo. A reação do ruivo não seria muito amistosa quando retornasse ao trabalho.

- Nem me fale... Irado é apelido. – Mione suspirou - Está parecendo um vulcão prestes a explodir.

- Tem certeza que a nossa reuniãozinha não vai atrapalhar? – Phillys abaixou a voz, preocupada. – Vai que ele acorda...

- Por favor, - Mione disse em voz alta – quando o Ron dorme, morre pro mundo. Podíamos tocar corneta bem aqui e ele não ia nem se mover.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – com um toque da varinha, Phelícia fez o gramofone vibrar com uma música antiga d'As Esquisitonas. – Ah, isso sim é um clássico.

- Minha nossa. – Celina riu com a memória. – Eu dancei esta música com o Joshua Parker no baile de inverno do Torneio Tribruxo.

- Eu me lembro. – Mione, com outra sacudidela de varinha, fez o volume baixar alguns decibéis, só por garantia. – Por acaso, fui eu quem tentou juntar vocês dois naquela noite.

- Então foi você que se livrou do pobre Marc Norton... Eu devia ter suspeitado. Ele só apareceu bem depois, bufando a respeito de um candelabro, ou coisa parecida.

- Culpada. – Hermione levantou a mão, se entregando.

As duas amigas riram e Phillys torceu o nariz imediatamente:

- Se tem uma coisa particularmente grosseira é quando vocês duas começam a conversar sobre coisas das quais eu não fiz parte. Isso é muito irritante.

- Você faz o mesmo! – Hermione acusou. – Se deixar, monopoliza a conversa sobre as mil coisas que aprontava junto da Celina.

Na sua poltrona, Celina fez uma cara satisfeita:

- Se há alguns anos alguém me dissesse que um dia eu seria disputada por duas mulheres, e que ainda iria me divertir com a situação, eu juro que azarava o coitado.

- Ah, cala essa boca, Gryffindor. – Phillys mofou.

- Hey, não gosto que me chamem assim.

- Mas você é, priminha. Gryffindor de casa e sangue, da cabeça aos pés.

- Sou uma porção de outras coisas também. Coisas menos perturbadoras e irritantes.

- Um sobrenome não devia chatear tanto uma pessoa.

- Mas chateia, Phillys. Na verdade mata. Podem me chamar de Celina, McGregor, Lux... o escambau, mas sempre essa insistência sufocante nesse assunto.

- Você age como se o parentesco com Godric Gryffindor fosse crime – mas vendo a expressão da prima, Phyllis se apressou em despistar. - Ok, podemos mudar para um assunto melhor, não é, Mione? – ela trocou um olhar significativo com a amiga.

- Claro. Se ela não quer aceitar o honrado sobrenome que tem, não somos nós que vamos obrigar.

- Eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre mudar de assunto? – Celina girou os olhos para o teto, controlando a vontade de bufar.

- Ah, sim, podemos mudar de assunto, tem uma coisa mesmo que eu queria averiguar - aproveitando a deixa, Hermione deu o bote. – E então Celina, te mandei uma coruja ontem à noite e você não estava em casa, mais tarde telefonei e nada...

A outra deu de ombros:

- E daí?

- E daí que eu fiquei pensando: onde a Celina estaria num dia de semana? Que eu saiba não tinha aula de dança ou outra coisa. E daí que eu comecei a supor que estava com alguém. – e vendo que a amiga não dava o mínimo sinal de que responderia, resolveu ser mais direta. – Você estava? Tipo... com a Doninha Malfoy?

A jovem desta vez bufou, enquanto as garotas a fitavam sem perder o menor movimento.

- Por favor, uma mulher não pode ter vida social sem um homem ao lado?

- Mas você saiu com ele? – Phillys inquiriu, também curiosíssima sobre aquele aspecto da vida particular da prima, coisa que a mesma não costumava discutir.

- Merlin... Não – Celina suspirou vendo as amigas a observarem, desconfiadas. – Ah, por favor, vocês sabem que eu contaria.

- Como contou sobre quando você e a doninha começaram com... sei lá o quê? – Mione retrucou azeda.

- Ora, vamos... eu acabei contando não foi?

- Depois de meses. – Mione atalhou.

- Quase um ano. – Phillys fechou a cara. Podia aceitar o segredo, mas nunca tinha engolido Hermione ter sabido antes de si.

- Drama, drama, drama – Celina saiu pela tangente. – Que diferença teria feito na época? Phelícia, você ainda não morava em Londres, daria muito trabalho explicar. E você, Mione, eu sempre soube como se sentia quanto ao Draco. Acha que foi fácil te dizer?

- Bom, se pra você não foi fácil contar, imagina como foi escutar... – Hermione fez cara de desgosto.

- Você suportou bravamente.

- Humpf! – Mione bufou, não achando que já houvesse superado. Não de todo. - Aquele seu... Não sei o nome daquilo. Aquilo com Draco Malfoy, então continua?

- Não pergunte o que não quer saber.

- E se eu quiser?

- OK. Sabe como dizem... Antes mal acompanhada do que só. – ela deu uma risadinha mordaz. – Estou sendo maldosa. Ele mudou muito, não é a metade do problema que já foi.

- É assim que o vê? – Mione pegou no ato. - Um problema?

- Eu disse isso? – Celina se surpreendeu com o ato falho.

- Em alto e bom som.

- Bom, se existe um problema, seria um querendo o que o outro não pode dar. – Celina ficou pensativa por um momento. – Ainda assim... não dá pra explicar. Funciona.

- Quer dizer que o luto permanece. – Hermione falou como que para si mesma.

- O quê?

- Uma relação vazia, baseada em... coisas físicas. – evitou certas palavras - Você ainda não se recuperou depois de cinco anos. – falou como se tivesse aquele pensamento há muito tempo.

- Eu estou bem, Mione. Apenas não espere que eu saia saltitando por aí. Aquela... menina inconseqüente não existe mais.

- Que pena, eu gostava dela.

- Eu também. Mas ela se foi – Celina disse, sem passar saudade.

- Presumo que sei como se sente.

- Você tem a sensação de ter assistido a enterros durante toda sua vida? Ter perdido uma pessoa querida atrás da outra? Se tiver, então realmente sabe o que eu sinto.

- Não estou querendo banalizar. Você passou por coisas terríveis e por isso merece refazer sua vida.

- Com refazer você quer dizer me relacionar com alguém. Outro alguém.

- É claro! Um relacionamento de verdade, saudável.

Celina viu a confiança estampada no rosto da amiga. Hermione tinha Ron, jamais entenderia como era.

- O que eu tenho me basta, Mione.

- Draco Malfoy te basta?

- Ele me entende. – estava custando a manter a paciência. - Não procure compreender. Talvez seja complicado ou até simples demais pra você assimilar.

- Tente. Não sou exatamente burra. – uma ruga de contrariedade marcou a testa da ex monitora.

- Eu transo com ele. – Celina falou sem tentar chocar a amiga, mas fazendo isso assim mesmo. - É muito bom e me satisfaz. E depois vou embora. Quando tenho vontade de conversar, conversamos, quando sou fria, ele também é. Não há grandes cobranças. Apenas duas pessoas juntas de vez em quando. Simples assim.

Celina arqueou as sobrancelhas em desafio, e, como previsto, a amiga ruborizou.

- Mas... e quanto ao seus sentimentos? E o amor? – Hermione se recuperou depressa, não podendo aceitar as coisas de um modo tão simplista.

- Amor machuca. – ela disse como se sentisse. - Ainda tenho as cicatrizes pra me lembrar. – então sorriu. – E elas ainda sangram. Não, obrigada, estou muito bem longe disso.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – Hermione apelou para Phillys, que se mantivera na poltrona, totalmente muda quanto à contenda.

- Ela sabe o que eu penso. – as primas se olharam em inteiro entendimento.

- Você concorda com isso? – Mione tornou, inconformada. – Phelícia!

- Hey, eu acho que Celina foi machucada além da minha compreensão. Além da sua, se quer saber a verdade. Se esse Draco consegue trazer qualquer alívio, então que seja. Só gostaria que ela também saísse com outros caras – e se voltando para Celina, concluiu. - Não me leve a mal, prima, mas precisa variar.

- É uma possibilidade. – Celina mentiu, querendo encerrar o assunto. Na verdade, não querendo mais problemas do que os que já tinha.

- E por que não sai com o Jason? – Hermione falou de forma baixa, confidencial. – Você sabe que eu jamais diria isso na frente de quem quer que fosse, muito menos do Ron. Mas... se acabou mesmo entre você e o... bem... – ela evitou dizer o nome que sempre escurecia os olhos da amiga. – Então por que não o Jason? Vocês se dão tão bem, e ele sempre está do seu lado, te amparando, te apoiando em tudo como...

- Como um irmão mais velho. É assim que eu vejo o Jason, e pode apostar que com ele é a mesma coisa.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho – Celina respondeu com absoluta confiança. - E é assim que deve ser.

- Pois eu gostaria de um irmão mais velho daquele jeito. – Mione então comentou quase sem ver.

- Hermione! – Phillys e Celina caçoaram quase ao mesmo tempo, caindo na risada logo depois.

- Amiguinha, você está precisando mesmo duma despedida de solteira. – Phelícia deu um olhar sardônico em direção a amiga.

- Foi modo de dizer. – Mione sorriu, corada. – Não que eu não seja fiel, e claro que o Ron é o homem mais atraente do mundo, mas não sou cega, sabem?

- Acabei de crer que não. – Phillys retrucou maliciosa. – Embora, pelo pedaço de mau caminho do teu noivo, eu já suspeitasse há muito tempo.

- Pedaço? – Mione continuou, falando quase que consigo mesma. – O Ronald é o caminho inteiro.

As amigas assoviaram, fazendo gracejos espirituosos, mas logo Celina atentou para a hora.

- Papo bom, meninas, mas eu tenho um compromisso. – ela se aprumou, beijando rapidamente as faces das duas.

- Compromisso ou encontro? – Phillys examinou a prima maliciosamente.

- As duas coisas.

- Com o Malfoy? – Mione franziu o nariz.

- Com o Ministro é que não é.

- Então você ainda nega que é um romance?

- Olha, vou me encontrar com ele, vamos para sua casa na cidade e o resto vocês podem imaginar. É tudo. Sem jantar à luz de velas, passeio de mãos dadas ou coisas do tipo. Sem romance.

- Hum, já comecei romances deste jeito. – Phelícia falou para Hermione.

- Sim, saiu um artigo parecido no último Semanário das Bruxas. Romances trágicos que terminam em homicídios. – Mione retrucou, sem enxergar um fim positivo para aquilo.

As duas ignoravam Celina, comentando por entrelinhas que não achavam a explicação da bruxa muito verossímil. E esta, como se apenas esperasse pela deixa, foi andando ligeira para a saída.

- Hey! De um à dez, como é o sexo? – Phillys se virou para a prima e perguntou à queima roupa, deixando Mione escandalizada.

Celina abanou a cabeça como se desistisse, e dando um meio sorriso conformado, ergueu uma sobrancelha significativamente. Logo já tinha chegado até a porta, mas ainda escutou um novo assobio de Phillys, longo seguido pela exclamação de nojo de Mione.

xxxxxxx

Depois que Phelícia se foi, não muito depois de Celina, Hermione se preparou para organizar a sala, sendo interrompida pela sombra maciça a suas costas.

- Ai, que susto! – ela se virou para a bela visão do namorado, uma calça de pijama e nada mais. Então suas palavras de repreensão se perderam, não pelo motivo óbvio, mas por ter percebido alguma coisa muito errada nas feições do ruivo. – Ron, amor... que foi? É o ombro? – ela se inclinou em direção ao braço dele, preocupada.

- Mione... – ele falou devagar, sentando-se na primeira poltrona que encontrou. – Me diz que eu não ouvi o que eu ouvi...

- Sobre o que? – mas pela cara chocada dele, ela já adivinhava o que seria.

- A Celina... Malfoy... É alguma piada de amigas? Uma piada de muito mau gosto?

Não vendo outra alternativa, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mione...

- Tem certeza de que quer saber? – ela perguntou com muito cuidado.

- Não – respondeu sincero. - Mas me diga assim mesmo.

Mione suspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

- É verdade, amor. O Malfoy e a Celina...

- Não – ele fez um gesto súbito para ela se calar. – Mudei de idéia. Eu não vou escutar isso. Vou voltar pro quarto e acordar, porque eu tenho certeza de que isso é um pesadelo.

A moça sorriu compreensiva, tendo passado pela mesma coisa no ano anterior.

- Bom, quando você acordar, será que pode fazer o favor de me acordar também?

Ele ficou ali, a encarando com a boca aberta, até as coisas começarem a fazer algum sentido. Um sentido bizarro, mas ainda assim, visível.

- Como ela pôde?! A doninha! Logo a doninha!

- A doninha. – Mione confirmou. – E... há cerca de um ano.

- Um ano? Você quer dizer que não aconteceu só uma vez? Como aquela demente... – ele ficou calado por um tempo, as sinapses trabalhando freneticamente – Droga. Mas que droga.

- É, eu sei. – ela o confortou, solidária.

Mas como se falasse apenas consigo mesmo, ele murmurou:

- Quer dizer, eu sabia que ela tinha alguém, mas aquele lá?

- Sabia? Você sabia? – Mione se surpreendeu.

- Uma sensação. – Ron se levantou, espantado demais para ficar parado. – As pessoas sempre mudam quando estão de rolo com alguém. É reconhecido. Ficam mais despertas, mais bonitas. Mas... a doninha... o filhote de comensal... – ele gesticulou exageradamente, como se lhe faltassem palavras para definir o horror.

- Sim, o Malfoy. Vai ser difícil, mas você vai ter que acreditar.

Até que ele se acalmasse, Mione serviu um pouco de hidromel com uma pequena dose de fire whiskey misturado, e ainda assim foi preciso muita conversa até a idéia internalizar.

- Teve um tempo que eu não acreditei que ela conseguisse – já recuperado, Ron falava sobre suas suspeitas. - Celina vivia num buraco fundo e escuro. Então do nada, mudou. De repente parecia mais... Parecia... – ele estalou os dedos até encontrar. – Viva. Parecia mulher de novo.

- Foi assim que eu também desconfiei.

- Mas que diabos! Precisava ser o Malfoy?

- Eu sei. - a morena assentiu, acariciando os cabelos ruivos do rapaz - Também não me conformo. Você sabia que ele a perseguia na escola? Eu achava que ela o odiava.

- Talvez...

- O quê? Continua.

- Talvez seja apenas sexo. – ele pareceu profundamente repugnado ao falar sobre aquilo. Celina era como uma irmãzinha, já o Malfoy... arghhh... Ah Mérlin, ele podia vomitar.

- Não. Infelizmente não acho que seja só isso. – Mione finalmente tinha com quem dividir suas dúvidas.

- Ok, Mione, só não vai me dizer que ela está gostando do cara-de-fuinha. Tudo menos isso.

Ela fez uma careta de confusão:

- Dependente. A Celina me parece dependente, de alguma forma. Mas gostando, gostando... isso eu não sei.

Foi quando Ron pareceu muito cabisbaixo:

- Isso não aconteceria se... Já imaginou como seria se o Harry tivesse continuado aqui?

- Ela sorriria mais vezes. Tenho certeza.

- E o branquelo nojento não ia ter a menor chance.

- Nenhuma.

- E nós teríamos nosso melhor amigo com a gente.

Hermione o abraçou carinhosamente.

- Você sente muita falta dele, não é?

- Sabe, tenho uma porrada de irmãos, mas o Harry é como se fosse o mais próximo deles.

- Eu sei, amor. Foi injusto pra todos nós.

- Ainda bem que nada separou a gente, Mione. Ficaria louco se te perdesse – ele acariciou os cachos bem feitos do cabelo da amada, sentindo realmente que não suportaria a vida sem a força e o amor que ela lhe trazia.

- Eu sinto o mesmo. – ela devolveu o carinho, correndo os dedos pelas madeixas vermelhas e crescidas. – Agora me diz: você imagina como foi pra ela, Ron? Como foi para os dois se perderem?

E, como sempre, ele alcançou aonde ela queria chegar:

- Está querendo dizer que não devo ficar com raiva? Tomar as dores?

- Acho que estou sim. Harry também tentou refazer a vida, embora eu não ache que tenha conseguido realmente. Nenhum dos dois, na verdade. Aquela história dele com aquela americana... Lembra?

- E como... Garota pirada.

O casal tinha visitado Harry no último ano, por ocasião do seu aniversário. Foi uma viagem surpresa, feita com o auxílio apenas de Dobby. Por motivos de segurança ninguém mais soubera, principalmente Celina, que também não queria ouvir falar de Harry. O próprio aniversariante só ficara sabendo quando os amigos apareceram à sua porta. Lágrimas e abraços de quebrar os ossos. E foi durante aquela rápida semana que conheceram a "amiga" de Harry, Billie. A moça havia aparecido repentinamente na casa do rapaz e não tinha gostado nada de encontrar dois antigos amigos de Hogwarts. Na verdade, o desconforto fora bem ruidoso.

- Será que ainda estão juntos? – mesmo muito amigos, essa era uma coisa que Ron preferia não perguntar a Harry.

- Acho difícil. – Hermione matutou. – Se já não estavam juntos naquela época... Quer dizer, aquilo não era um relacionamento, era um acidente de vassoura.

Ronald riu, sentindo o bom humor retornar:

- Nós também tínhamos nossos momentos de desastre, lembra?

- É, mas depois que as nossas... "vassouras" foram reguladas, funcionaram que é uma beleza. – com estas palavras, Mione fez o ruivo gargalhar de vez.

Vendo que ele se tranqüilizara de vez, ela voltou para a sua arrumação.

Observando a jovem linda se mover na sua frente, sem ter a menor ciência dos pensamentos pecaminosos que surgiam por sua cabeça, Ronald estreitou os olhos sob uma certa lembrança. Sobre outra coisa que tinha entreouvido ao acordar.

- Certo – ele tinha parado de rir e foi assumindo um ar um tanto perigoso. - Agora eu gostaria de entender outra coisa.

- Hum? – ela resmungou, distraída em recolher as taças e as mandar direto para a pia, usando um feitiço de limpeza.

- Então a senhorita não é cega e adoraria ter um... "irmão" como o Jason Connor?

- Quê? – ela engasgou, corando dos pés a cabeça.

Na sua frente, Ron apenas a fitava, expressão inescrutável.

- N-não é bem, estava só querendo fazer a Celina ver... – ah, ele ia brigar com ela, já podia ouvir os gritos - Você sabe que te acho mil vezes mais atraente que qualquer auror.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, o resto do rosto impassível.

- Que qualquer homem. – ela se apressou a emendar. – Ah, era só uma brincadeira entre amigas. A gente fala muita bobagem quando está junto.

Ele apertou os olhos bem miudinho:

- Bobagem é? Inclusive quando falou sobre mim?

- Como? – ela torceu as mãos, sem ter noção do que ele quis dizer.

- Quando disse que eu não era um pedaço, mas o mau caminho inteiro – ele estufou o peito e um sorrisinho malicioso bailou em seus lábios. - Estava falando bobagem também?

- Ah, você ouviu isso – ela disse com a voz sumida, corando agora por um motivo bem diverso. Ele ainda conseguia deixá-la embaraçada como uma adolescente.

- Pode apostar que ouvi. Mas depois do que disse sobre o Connor, acho que ainda preciso ser convencido sobre certas palavras. Quando disse que eu era um mau caminho inteiro, - ele foi se achegando de mansinho, enquanto ela dava pequenos passos inconscientes para trás – estava se referindo exatamente a quê?

- Não sei o que quer dizer... Ron!

Com duas largas passadas, o ruivo havia levantado a namorada do chão, usando apenas o braço bom.

- Seu ombro! – ela danou – Me ponha já no chão!

- Vai repetir o que disse pras garotas? Ou prefere apenas me mostrar?

- Nem sonhando. – ela tentava escapulir inutilmente. Merlin, ele era feito de aço, ou o quê?

- Se é assim que pretende me explicar, tenho que te dizer que vamos ter uma longa noite. – enquanto falava, ele ia carregando a moça para o quarto. – Mas pode ter certeza que eu vou escutar o que quero. Palavra por palavra.

- Ronald Weasley, você está de repouso. Repouso! – ela tentou controlar a vontade de socar o namorado, mesmo porque o arrepio que estava sentindo se tornava cada vez mais perigoso. – A curandeira Priscila disse que você devia... repouso – os argumentos se perdiam.

- Humm, achei que você não tinha simpatizado muito com a curandeira. – ele sorriu, matreiro, já esperando pelo ataque de ciúmes.

- Não é nada disso! – ela se defendeu, realmente vermelha e com cara de poucos amigos. – Só que não havia nenhuma necessidade dela te dar banhinho de toalhinha molhada, usando um uniforme que... francamente. Aquele hospital já foi mais respeitável.

- Mas você é uma noivinha muito ciumenta – hum, ele gostava de brincar com fogo. - Não vejo nada demais em ter pessoas atenciosas cuidando de mim – e se aproveitando da exclamação indignada que ela se preparava para soltar, Ron lhe roubou um beijo forte e rápido e correu os lábios pelo rosto e queixo da moça, ainda mais satisfeito que antes.

Daquela discussão, Hermione jamais sairia vitoriosa e sabia disso muito bem, mesmo porque ela também tinha praticado muito dos tais agradáveis banhos de toalha. Mas como boa gryffindor que era, ainda insistiu em seu argumento original:

- Ronald! – raiva misturada com arroubos físicos, ela já sentia a bomba relógio prestes a explodir. - Pela última vez, você precisa de descanso. Sabe o que significa a palavra?

- Arrã. – ele mordiscou o pescoço dela daquele jeito que sabia que a deixava molinha. – Significa que você vai ter que ser muito boazinha comigo, fazer tudo o que eu quiser e me mostrar direitinho esse negócio de mau caminho.

- Já vi que agora, - ela estava grogue, quase perdendo a noção de onde estava – você vai sempre usar isso contra mim.

- Ah, eu vou. Quantas vezes forem necessárias. – ele a colocou sobre a cama, ficando por cima dela. - Mas te prometo uma coisa, você não vai achar nem um pouco ruim.

- Trasgo... – ela gemeu.

- Como eu disse antes, vai ser uma longa noite.

Ela ainda não sabia, mas no dia seguinte, exausta, iria chegar à conclusão de que Ron Weasley tinha aperfeiçoado um jeito de gastar toda aquela energia acumulada. E ela, como a namorada muito dedicada e atenciosa que era, não poderia deixar de participar muito ativamente. Participar até estar tão esgotada quanto ele.

XXXXXXX

Lukas Gordon chegou cedo ao Ministério. Gostava de já estar organizado e trabalhando quando os demais funcionários chegassem, o que lhe dava uma óbvia vantagem em saber as novidades e o colocava em boa posição ante os superiores. Muito bem informado, dizia-se que Gordon possuía olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares. Trabalhava no Departamento de Assuntos Internos, fazendo uma atividade de cunho burocrático, sob as ordens diretas de Alexander Magnus, seu diretor geral. O Assuntos Internos era tido como um departamento controverso, que tinha por objetivo investigar o funcionamento e os funcionários dos demais setores do Ministério, inclusive o imaculado departamento de aurores, dirigido pelo chefe dos aurores, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dentro das paredes, o Assuntos Internos costumava ser visto como coisa de dedos-duros, daí a forte antipatia que o perseguia.

Mas Lukas, que pouco se importava com o que pensavam os colegas, não madrugava apenas por dedicação ao trabalho. Além de ser positivo à sua ambição profissional, chegar cedo lhe dava a chance de ver Celina Lux passando em direção à sua sala. Ela também costumava aparecer antes dos outros, algumas vezes trocando com ele poucas palavras e, num dia muito feliz, o convidara para tomar com ela a primeira xícara de chá do dia. Ele não tinha muitas oportunidades de falar a sós com a moça, por isso se apegava a qualquer chance.

Fora assim desde a primeira vez em que a vira, quando fora chamado junto a todo ministério, para ajudar na segurança do casamento de Bill e Fleur Weasley, acontecido há quase seis anos. Tinha como função conduzir alguns convidados e cuidar do perímetro onde se realizaria a cerimônia e festa. Um trabalho muito aborrecido se não fosse um acontecimento que se tornaria, a partir deste dia, o mais importante de sua vida.

A adolescente Celina. Uma visão vestida de divindade bizantina, que tinha cativado seus olhos e desejos mais obscuros no momento em que, junto a Jason Connor, a acompanhou até a cerimônia. Gordon teve vontade de tê-la bem naquela época, não importando que ainda fosse tão jovem. A aparência polida e convencional que Lukas demonstrava, escondia um homem de desejos violentos, um caráter que não aceitava muitas restrições e negativas sociais. Se tivesse tido a menor oportunidade, teria arrebatado Celina para si, no ato, sem a menor preocupação. Mas a oportunidade se rira dele, fazendo o desejo não arrefecer, mas permanecer na salmoura por um longo tempo.

Na época do casamento de Bill e Fleur havia buchichos sobre a garota Celina e o jovem Potter, e Lukas não ficou nada satisfeito em constatar a troca de olhares e o breve sumiço dos dois. Foi um tempo turbulento, e ele não pôde fazer absolutamente nada para se aproximar da jovem como queria. Além do mais, Jason Connor era muito protetor em relação à garota, montando guarda sobre ela como um cão e lançando à Gordon eternos olhares desconfiados.

Fora assim que Celina desaparecera de sua vida. Apenas pudera olhá-la por um breve dia, o suficiente para despertar sentimentos inconfessáveis. Ele se ressentia por ter sido afastado, por não ter visto a garota desabrochar na bela mulher adulta de hoje. Ficara distante por muitos anos. Anos demais. Já era hora de fazer alguns avanços. Mas sempre se esbarrava no problema de Connor. Mesmo nos dias atuais, Jason parecia ainda considerar tarefa sua zelar pela segurança da moça. Onde estava um, estava o outro. Mais um motivo para aproveitar os raros momentos de estar a sós com ela.

Apesar de agüentar piadinhas dos colegas de serviço, e a antipatia declarada de Ron Weasley, Gordon simplesmente não podia parar de olhar para Celina. Ela lançava mais chamas que uma opala negra, com seus olhos de múltiplas cores e o cabelo reluzindo em cascata pelas costas. Tinha um ar concentrado que impunha distância, mas muitas vezes ele já surpreendera alguma risada clara e um certo brilho em seus olhos que a fazia parecer uma criança corada correndo solta pela primeira neve do inverno. Celina era o mistério que o consumia. A mulher que há muitos anos ele tinha decidido que teria para si a qualquer preço. Qualquer um.

O dia passara assim, sem escutar mais que um bom dia do seu objeto de desejo. E fora por isto mesmo que Lukas, sempre alheio aos colegas de trabalho, sempre superior, afinal decidira se aproximar de alguns, a fim de terminar o dia no pub que os aurores costumavam freqüentar. Era de seu conhecimento que o novo ministro havia selecionado alguns aurores de confiança para uma missão na Irlanda, e Celina estaria acompanhando o grupo. Naqueles tempos calmos, tinha muita gente querendo um pouco de ação, mas poucos foram apontados. Por certo os escolhidos estariam comemorando o chamado naquela noite. Hora de tentar uma aproximação fora do território profissional.

No meio da fumaça dos cachimbos, do cheiro de bebida e de um volume ensurdecedor de algo que chamavam de música, Lukas franziu o nariz para o ambiente escuro. Não era nem de longe o tipo de local que costumava freqüentar. Mas ela... Celina estava dançando com um jovem auror, o rapazinho que, para seu imenso divertimento, acertara um feitiço estuporante no insuportável Ron Weasley. E os dois se moviam muito descontraídos, muito próximos. Se o ambiente estava bom para ela, Gordon decerto precisaria se esforçar.

Suas oportunidade surgiu quando ela se afastou dos amigos para pegar uma bebida. Estando distraída, Celina só percebeu sua aproximação quando Gordon se apoiou no balcão, bem ao seu lado.

- Lukas? – ela apertou os olhos, decerto intrigada pela presença inusitada dele por ali.

Percebendo exatamente isto, Gordon deu uma leve risada:

- Eu mesmo. O que foi? Nunca imaginou que eu gostava daqui?

Ela olhou para os lados, incerta, e logo deu de ombros:

- Não sei, na verdade o Dark Room não se parece muito com seu estilo.

- Ah, este é o nome daqui? – ele sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa da moça. – Certo, não é meu estilo, mas achei legal variar.

- Ok - ela sorriu em retorno, pensando que ele afinal não era tão sisudo assim. - Boa diversão, então. – sem ter mais nada a dizer, Celina esperou que ele se afastasse, o que não aconteceu.

- Você está indo amanhã com aurores? – ele buscou um assunto em comum - Para a missão? Irlanda, não é?

Ela piscou duas vezes, surpresa.

- Informação privilegiada – Celina deu um meio sorriso não querendo melindrar o sempre atencioso colega. - Você sabe que eu não poderia dizer...

- Claro, claro – ele se apressou em sorrir de volta, todo dentes. – Mas você sabe que eu sou um homem bem informado, não é? O Ministério é minha praça.

Algo no modo dele dizer aquilo soou estranho aos ouvidos da moça, como se Gordon se metesse em coisas demais, bem fora de sua alçada. Se fosse verdade, demonstrava que o Ministério, depois de cinco anos de luta e reformulação interna, ainda tinha pontos muito vulneráveis, principalmente quanto às suas ações pretensamente sigilosas. Mas, por outro lado, bem podia ser apenas bravata do colega. Lukas tinha essa mania de se mostrar, coisa que irritava aos aurores mais que tudo.

- Lukas, Lukas... – ela riu balançando a cabeça – Se alguém te ouve pode começar a pensar em espionagem.

Se Celina não estivesse tão ocupada pegando sua bebida com o barman, teria visto o sorriso de Gordon congelar por um segundo, para logo voltar ao normal.

- Trabalho interno, Celina. Você sabe como é. A gente escuta uma coisinha aqui, outra ali.

- Escuta, é? – ela atentou, fingindo que bebericava seu copo, displicentemente. - Mesmo sobre missões fechadas ao conhecimento do restante do Ministério?

Novas regras, agora o time de aurores mantinha suas missões em maior sigilo, informando pouco até mesmo para seu próprio setor interno.

- Bom, ninguém pode me culpar por ter ouvidos atentos, mas também tenho um pouco de sangue adivinho nas veias.

Ela riu, quase cuspindo sua bebida. De repente a imagem de Lukas se confundiu com a lembrança da Professora Sibila Trelawney. "Sangue adivinho. Sei." Gordon era um filho da mãe muito bem informado. Possivelmente muito perigoso, por extensão. Mas saber sobre o destino, Irlanda... Isso a preocupava um tanto a mais.

- Venha, senhorita Lux. Acho que estão tocando nossa música. – sentindo-se espirituoso, Gordon puxou o braço de Celina antes que esta se desse conta. Na verdade o homem tinha ficado apreensivo com o olhar desconfiado que ela lhe lançara ainda há pouco.

Não tendo vontade de dançar com Lukas, mas não vendo como sair da situação, Celina se assistiu sendo conduzida para a pista de dança. Um olhar divertido para os semblantes atônitos dos amigos aurores.

Encostados em outra parte do balcão, três aurores se cutucaram sem discrição. O novato, que forçara Ron a ficar em casa e que também já sabia muito bem sobre a má fama de Gordon, Benjamim Travis, que abriu um sorriso maldoso, e Jason Connor, que se limitou a mirar o último amigo com um sorrisinho cúmplice. Dentro de poucos segundos, Benjamim interrompia a dança que nem chegara a acontecer, usando um argumento ridículo qualquer.

Gordon não ficara satisfeito, mas soubera como disfarçar. No entender dos amigos, o homem era a mesma cobra criada de sempre. Levando Celina de volta, Ben observou o olhar velado de censura e diversão da moça. Não, ninguém ia com a cara de Lukas Gordon, principalmente quando invadia o Dark Room, reinado dos ciumentos aurores, e, de quebra tentava se apossar de sua princesa. Celina, querendo ou não, era considerada meio que propriedade do departamento dos que lutavam contra o mal.

XXXXXXX

O dia começava a clarear quando Celina acordou repentinamente, sentando-se na cama num estalo. O sono indo embora sem chance de voltar. Ela olhou para o quarto, reconhecendo o lugar onde estava, passou a mão pelo rosto ofegante e pôs os pés para fora da cama desfeita. Estava à salvo. Num reflexo que a acompanhava sempre que passava a noite ali, puxou um cigarro de cima do criado-mudo e o acendeu. Ficou vendo a fumaça formar desenhos bizarros no ar enquanto lutava contra as batidas violentas do coração e a náusea por fumar tão cedo. Percebeu o colchão se mover às suas costas, sentindo logo em seguida braços masculinos a lhe rodearem o corpo.

- Péssimo hábito, McGregor. – Draco murmurou em seu ouvindo, tomando o cigarro e dando uma boa tragada. - Já disse que isso te faz muito mal. – devolveu o cigarro e beijou sua nuca.

- Não tanto quanto você. – ela implicou, olhando bem para o cigarro e o apagando no cinzeiro. – Sorte sua que não costumo gostar só do que me faz bem.

- Outro pesadelo?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele.

- O que? Achou que eu nunca tinha percebido? – ele sorriu meio sonolento. – Você fica agitada, se mexe convulsivamente... e também fala dormindo.

- Eu falo? – ela se incomodou com o fato.

- É. – ele esperou pela pergunta que não veio. – Não quer saber o quê?

- Passo. – ela se absteve.

Ela se esticou, se espreguiçando demoradamente e saiu dos braços dele, indo até a enorme janela do quarto. O sol começava a despontar, trazendo uma claridade ainda azulada que iluminava pouco a pouco sua pele nua.

- Você vai acabar fazendo o dia de algum sortudo excepcionalmente bom. – ele se recostou na cama se referindo à imagem dela que podia ser vista da rua deserta.

- Minha missão sobre a terra: fazer os "trouxas" felizes. – Celina encostou o ombro no batente da janela pensando que já era hora de ir.

- E quanto a me fazer feliz?

- Achei que a noite passada já tinha cuidado disso.

- Não, nem de longe. – ele sorriu, já completamente desperto. – Estou satisfeito. Feliz... vou precisar de mais incentivo.

- Uma missão para a sua noiva.

- Não tenho mais noiva há um ano.

- Não por minha vontade.

- Mentirosa. – ele a enlaçou pela cintura. – Você podia substituir este lugar quando quisesse.

Ela enrijeceu o corpo levemente, não tinha percebido ele se esgueirando até a janela. "Cobra".

- Entre nós não é só físico. Você está enjoada de saber disso. Só não quer admitir.

- Draco... – ela sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse dizer que ele não tinha jeito. – Eu perdi essa habilidade.

- Qual delas? – ele arranhou sua cintura com as unhas curtas. – As da cama continuam perfeitas.

- Sentimentais. – o corpo já começava a reagir com a carícia, mas o coração estava tranqüilo. - Eu meio... Meio que não sinto quase nada.

- Nah, está tudo aí. – ele observou seu corpo como só ele podia. – É só me dar tempo.

- Iludido. – ela disse com falsa pena.

- Linda.

Ela se voltou e Draco a brindou com uma piscadela, coisa que fez a boca da moça se abrir num sorriso à contragosto. Um sorriso que se tornou maior conforme ela tentava negá-lo.

- Isso foi um sorriso? – Draco aproveitou que Celina parecia acessível e segurou o rosto dela bem perto de si. – Um sorriso de verdade? – ele ria para ela de volta, satisfeito. – Um belo presente matutino.

- Não se acostume – ela ainda tinha uma curva no lado da boca quando o viu aproximar o rosto.

- Conheço um presente que seria ainda melhor - ele a beijou devagar.

- Eu tenho que ir – antes que o beijo se aprofundasse ela o interrompeu.

Mas Draco a ignorou, começando a beijar seu pescoço e a empurrá-la de volta para a cama.

- Tenho mesmo...

- É, tem mesmo... mas não vai.

E porque era mais fácil, porque era menos solitário também, ela simplesmente parou de resistir quando ele a beijou novamente.

Mais tarde, Draco brincou com o cigarro enquanto a olhava se vestir:

- Quando você volta? – controlando um pouco seu gênio mandão, ele procurou não mostrar o quanto incomodava a distância que ela insistia em interpor entre eles. Um ano depois e ainda sabia tão pouco sobre ela.

- Dentro de duas a três semanas, se tudo der certo - a única informação que Celina lhe dera é que sairia da cidade à trabalho.

- Vai voltar a tempo da festa para o novo _ministro_? – ele sorriu desdenhoso, a palavra ministro saindo debochada.

- Se tudo der certo. Quer tirar esse sorrisinho condescendente da boca? – Celina sabia que Draco achava uma piada um ministro de sangue mestiço e não fingiria o contrário só porque Gavin era parente dela.

- Eu bem que tento. – ele deu uma sonora risada. - Mas nunca consigo. Uma das coisas boas que a vida faz com a gente é que com o passar dos anos achamos certas coisas mais engraçadas que trágicas. Quando nos vemos de novo?

- Isso... só Merlin sabe. – eles se olharam longamente, mas ela não voltou a se aproximar. Nem mesmo para um beijo de despedida.

Draco ficou apenas mirando o lugar por onde ela saiu, finalmente escutando seu barulho de desaparatar. Ter e não ter Celina. Algumas vezes se perguntava por quanto tempo seria o suficiente.

XXXXXXX

Já fazia duas semanas que os amigos tinham viajado para sua missão, o que deixava Ron num humor mais oscilante que o de costume. Seu ombro não era mais problema, em todo caso, era tarde demais para acompanhar os amigos. Estava em casa, depois do expediente tranqüilo no Ministério, e não imaginava que a noite seria diferente de tudo o que pudesse imaginar. Foi por achar o dia tediosamente normal que, quando bateram à porta e Hermione a atendeu, ele pulou assustado, tanto com o grito da namorada, como pela eletricidade solta no ar, dizendo que teriam grandes novidades. Imensas.

Ron correu até a sala e, para seu total espanto, bem debaixo do umbral, sua noiva estava fortemente abraçada a uma imponente figura masculina de olhos verdes faiscantes de alegria. Seu grande amigo Harry Potter, o exilado, sorria para ele, quase escondido pela massa de cabelos castanhos de Mione.

Harry sabia que o susto seria imenso, e também sabia da alegria que os amigos sentiriam, mas não imaginava que sua garganta iria se fechar, tal a emoção de se ver ali, em sua terra, no meio da morada dos amigos, quase como se estivesse de volta. E de fato, ele estava. Só precisava convencer a si mesmo de que tomara a decisão acertada. Tinha varado noites e noites durante os meses que seguiram o seu último aniversário - data em que Ron e Mione o visitaram - pensando, pesando, sofrendo. E o pedido de licença no departamento de aurores americano fora apenas o primeiro passo para o que estava por vir. Estaria ele preparado para enfrentar o que viria? Seus fantasmas, seus inimigos de carne e osso, apenas para se sentir em casa novamente? Mesmo negando, mesmo dizendo a si mesmo que seria apenas uma visita de poucas semanas, algo o avisava de que não havia retorno. Uma vez estando em Londres, suas raízes não lhe permitiriam partir mais uma vez.

Ele conversou e conversou com os amigos, contando sobre sua viagem, sobre Dobby, que se recusara a ficar na América, sobre o namoro desfeito com Wilhelmina – aqui, Mione mal conteve o entusiasmo. E os amigos, por sua vez, o bombardearam de perguntas e informações sucessivas, pressentindo que aquela poderia não ser apenas uma visita passageira, como Harry havia aludido.

Falaram e falaram, menos sobre o assunto que ele mais queria saber. Não que a vida de Celina continuasse sendo uma incógnita absoluta. Harry sabia que a moça trabalhava no Ministério Britânico, sabia de suas funções. Apenas se mantinha convenientemente distante de qualquer aspecto particular da vida dela. De certo modo, nisto sim, Celina se mantinha um mistério.

Depois de dissecarem as últimas novidades e as antigas também, a conversa foi morrendo num silêncio constrangido, um momento de tensão que sugeria que certa conversa já não poderia ser ignorada. Foi quando Harry, reunindo sua costumeira coragem, finalmente abordou o assunto que martelava em sua cabeça desde... Desde sempre.

- Me falem sobre ela – apenas uma frase, destruindo anos de escrúpulo e distância dolorosa.

Os amigos sabiam bem sobre quem ele falava. Estiveram esperando por isto a noite toda.

- Celina está muito bem, na verdade. – Mione respondeu com dificuldade, sabendo onde o assunto poderia chegar. – Sempre atarefada com o trabalho.

- Ela está numa missão de reconhecimento com alguns aurores. – Ron explicou, ainda chateado por não estar com os colegas. – Estão investigando um assassinato suspeito para o departamento. Não sei muita coisa, apenas que é sobre um trouxa que tinha ligação com o Ministério, aparentemente. É sigiloso, mas como você também é auror e tudo, achei que se interessaria.

Harry percebeu a manobra. Atiçando sua curiosidade, Ron o tentava a se interessar pelo trabalho, a permanecer em Londres como auror. Mal sabia o amigo que não precisava de mais incentivo. Havia um motivo bem maior do que este para fazê-lo ansiar por voltar para casa.

Vendo algo parecido com interesse no semblante de Harry, o rosto do ruivo se distendeu maliciosamente, e ele deu mais uma cartada em seu plano.

– E sim, cara, você não perguntou, mas ela continua até bonitinha. – Ron piscou cúmplice para o amigo. Do seu lado, Hermione murmurou algo como "garotos...".

Harry aquiesceu, percebendo que não havia como abordar o tema pelas beiradas:

- E a... bonitinha está vendo alguém? – ele engoliu em seco, procurando não olhar diretamente para nenhum dos outros dois – Romanticamente falando? – engraçado como seu coração disparava só em perguntar.

Os amigos trocaram um olhar constrangido. A pergunta tinha chegado cedo demais.

- Ela passou muito tempo sozinha, Harry. – Mione justificou. – E não sei se posso dizer que está romanticamente envolvida com alguém. – era verdade, pensou a bruxa, não sabia se havia algo mais nessa estória com a doninha.

- Mas... – ele encorajou, vendo que a garota tinha algo mais a dizer.

- Ela também é minha amiga. – Mione deu um sorrisinho sem graça. – Não seria leal desfiar esta história.

Harry desviou sua atenção para Ron, que atingira uma coloração interessante de laranja. Em outro momento teria achado graça. Sentia falta daquelas particularidades que distinguiam os amigos. Porém, no momento, seu bom humor tinha ido dar uma volta.

- Ron...

O ruivo tirou os olhos do chão e o encarou.

- Cara... você não pode deixar uma garota como aquela e esperar que não caiam matando em cima.

- Sei disso. – ele deu um sorriso forçado. – Só fiz uma pergunta simples. Tem alguma coisa que não querem me dizer? Por acaso ela está de casamento marcado, junto com vocês?

- Ela tem um sujeito. – Ron não se importou com o olhar aflito da noiva. – Até onde eu sei, já tem um tempo.

- E... vocês o conhecem?

Antes que Ron abrisse a boca, Hermione tomou a dianteira:

- Ela nunca nos apresentou namorado nenhum. – tecnicamente era verdade, a moça se justificava, Malfoy nunca fora apresentado como um namorado ou algo do tipo. Graças a Merlin.

- Bom, isso não é importante. Não pra você, que nunca foi de ficar de braços cruzados – Ron cortou o momento perigoso, mostrando o aspecto prático e recebendo um olhar agradecido da noiva. - O que pretende fazer à respeito?

Harry se levantou do sofá e andou até a janela antes de se voltar.

- Tudo – estranho como algumas coisas só ficavam nítidas quando eram confrontadas. – Pretendo fazer tudo o que eu puder. Ela não está casada, e mesmo que estivesse... – ele suspirou – Estou sendo um bastardo egoísta?

- Não! – Mione o alcançou, agarrando suas mãos apertadamente. – Nunca! Você tem que fazer exatamente o que seu coração está mandando.

O casal tinha enormes sorrisos idênticos.

- Ah, Harry, então você não esqueceu...

- Esquecer? Dela? – ele riu sem humor - Seria mais fácil esquecer de mim.

- Então faça sim! Faça tudo! – ela o abraçou saltitante. – Não deixe ela escapar!

- Provavelmente não vai ser nada fácil. – ele disse, com a esperança renascendo ao ser incentivado pelos amigos.

- Pode apostar sua alma. – Ron chegou sem cerimônia, batendo em suas costas e sorrindo maroto. – Vai ser a maior batalha da sua vida. Ela é durona, cara. Vai chutar o seu traseiro e te dar um trabalho dos infernos. Mas para quem derrotou o Cara-de-Cobra, nada é impossível.

- Agora você me deixou muito animado. – Harry devolveu a provocação, mas ainda assim esboçou um leve sorriso em retorno.

- Não ligue para o Ron. Só você pode, Harry. – Mione o olhou com doçura e um indício de tristeza. – Se não for você, não acho que mais alguém consiga trazê-la de volta pra nós.

- Você fala como se ela tivesse morrido.

- Não morrido. Viajado pra bem longe, seria o mais correto. Você não vai encontrar a mesma pessoa.

- Tudo bem, ela também não vai encontrar o mesmo Harry.

Mione tornou, apreensiva:

- Me prometa uma coisa... Por mais que ela o machuque, não desista. E isso vai acontecer. Celina vai te testar, te magoar. Vai lutar até o fim.

- Eu também, Mione. Se ela ainda sentir um décimo do que sentia antes, vou lutar até o fim e além.

- Então... – Ron assuntou, farejando a vitória – Você vai ficar?

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, finalmente admitindo para si mesmo o que sempre soubera. Os tempos estavam mais calmos, nem queria pensar no contrário, mas os ventos sugeriam que seria seguro tentar. Ele sorriu de volta para o amigo, uma velha confiança se estampando nos olhos verdes.

- Seria meio difícil conseguir ela de volta estando do outro lado do oceano, não acha?

- Ron... – Mione chamou baixinho – aquela garrafa de champagne que os meus pais nos deram...

- Sim? Está planejando se embebedar? – ele implicou com um sorriso rasgado, entendendo perfeitamente bem o pensamento da noiva.

- Diabos! – ela atirou as mãos para cima, sentindo-se bem rebelde – Por que não? Acho que não existe hora melhor para uma boa comemoração.

Ron tascou um longo beijo na noiva, pura celebração, e escutou o hum-hum divertido do amigo. Foi com um sorriso satisfeito que o ruivo deixou Hermione e foi procurar por aquela bebida suave e engraçada. Coisa de "trouxas". Só por via das dúvidas, também trouxe uma meia garrafa do fire whiskey de Phelícia Jones, o tipo que era encantado contra ressacas. Se a memória não falhava, Mione ficava muito romântica sobre certos efeitos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota informativa:** Para os que entraram em contato comigo, querendo saber todos os locais onde posto minhas fics (vai por extenso, ok?): www ponto fanfiction ponto net ; www ponto floreios e borrões ponto net ; www ponto aliança 3 vassouras ponto com

O trecho no começo é da maravilhosa música "Na Estação", da não menos maravilhosa Adriana Calcanhoto.

Você entrou no trem  
E eu na estação  
Vendo um céu fugir  
Também não dava mais  
Para tentar  
Lhe convencer  
A não partir...

E agora, tudo bem  
Você partiu  
Para ver outras paisagens  
E o meu coração embora  
Finja fazer mil viagens  
Fica batendo parado  
Naquela estação...

E o meu coração embora  
Finja fazer mil viagens  
Fica batendo parado  
Naquela estação...

Dá pra entender o sentido? T.T

**X**

**NB:**Certo, mal-feito feito! Posso dizer que esse capítulo esclareceu muito minhas dúvidas de leitora e que, como beta, o privilégio me deixou roendo de nervoso mais ainda. Mas não vou ficar atiçando a inveja de vocês..hihihi.. Digo então que estou feliz por ter todos os nossos queridos de volta e no mesmo lugar, mas também estou apreensiva... por eles estarem de volta.. É, coisa estranha! Mas acho que porque sabemos que o inevitável encontro promete demais! E me xinguem, moçada, mas eu A-DO-REI Draco x Celina! Ah, qual é, eles precisavam! (E isso não é propaganda descarada..hihihi) Porém, como disse a Mione, a garota precisa voltar à vida, e parar de apenas sobreviver! Que bom que "Amuleto" está de volta, Ge! Você sabe o quanto amo essa fic e, principalmente, a Celina! E você também, of course! Devagar e sempre irmã, é o que digo! Beijo enorme! Livinha.

**X**

**N/A:** Oi, queridos!!! Ei-la de volta. As coisas prometem voltar a ferver, perceberam? E vão literalmente fritar no próximo cap.

Um alô especial para a Priscila, minha mana. Não dava pra resistir. Hihihi. Aos outros amigos, a curandeira Priscila já apareceu na sensacional fic: "Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas". Dá-lhe Pri!

Aviso aos navegantes: garantam seus convites para o baile de posse do novo Ministro da Magia. Será realizado na mansão McGregor, agora Fundação McGregor, e garanto fortíssimas emoções. E claro, como os convites estão disputadíssimos, se alguém ficar de fora, não se preocupe, arrumo um jeito da gente pular o muro facinho, facinho. Rsrsrsrs. Tenho um amigo no Ministério que é meio míope e vai estar na segurança da portaria. Eba, eba. XD

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Livinha: **Ai, irmã, o que seria de mim sem seu apoio? Rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigada por todos os toques, todas as dicas, e pela paciência. Aff... Dá-lhe batata quente!! E deixa comigo, o Dave é seu e ninguém tasca! Beijo enorme, querida.

**Mary:** Querida, você foi uma das únicas que ficou feliz com Draco/Celina. Nussa, até ameaça de morte recebi (e a Livinha também!). E o Harry frouxo, é? Hihihi Cê vai ver... Ele esteve muito confuso e bem sofrido (tbém, era só um adolescente, né?) Mas agora... seguuuura. Ahuahuahuahua! Beijo imeeeenso.

**Remaria:** Mana postiça, é como eu disse pra Mary, o Harry vai voltar beeem mais decidido, e já deu pra ter o gostinho neste capítulo. Humm... o garoto cresceu. Yhami. Beijos, querida.

**Florência Snape:** Oi querida, fico p lisonjeada por saber que se interessou por algo tão diferente do que costuma ler. Valeu mesmo o carinho. Fui meio má, sim, mas é a vida e suas atribulações. Por mim, eu só escrevia e lia na vida, de forma remunerada, claro. Rsrsrsrsrs. Beijos.

**Ninguém:** Mas está cada vez mais saidinho... Quase chorei de rir da sua personalidade Dumbie. No começo fiquei pensando: Mas... quem é esse aí, e o que ele fez com o Nin? O.O Ahuahuahuahuahua! E só pra você saber, eu e a Livinha temos o corpo fechado pra maldições. Azara que eu gosto! Ah, que bom que me achou no FeB também. XD Beijão.

**Priscila Louredo:** Curandeira! Conta como foi mais este banho. 'Tá ficando craque, heim mana? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsr. Que bom que você achou real, é como eu tentei me explicar, não dá pra viver de lembranças, chega uma hora em que "aquilo" explode. Um beijãozão, querida. Grata pelo carinho.

**Lúh:** Te entendi bem, querida. Seu desapontamento com o Harry, sua relutância com o Malfoy. Mas vamos ser compreensivos com a Celina, ficar solitária e depressiva por quatro anos? Ui. Sem chamego, sem um único beijinho na boca? Ui, ui. Ninguém merece. Daí com Draquinho sempre à espera, todo cheio de paixão, pouca gente resistiria. Hihihi Mas a questão de terem arrumado novos parceiros não foi apenas por sexo, foi por carência, foi para tentar superar um antigo amor. Agora a pergunta: será que eles vão conseguir? O Harry está de volta, só resta ver o que ele pretende fazer. Beijo imenso.

**Paty Black: **Mariaaaaaa!! E o ódio ao Potter está à solta. Ahuahuahuahua! Eu já imaginava que isso aconteceria e que abriria uma porta para o Draco entrar. E agora com nosso herói de volta, mais maduro, mais homem, te prometo que o circo vai pegar fogo. E o tanto que a gente gosta? Rsrsrsrsrs Beijo enorme, Florzinha.

**Melissa Craft:** Querida, a Celina não apenas deixou que o Draco a beijasse como também gostou muito. Ahuahuahuahua! Como já disse, entendo a indignação de quem torce para Harry e a Celina se entenderem, mas na vida real as coisas são assim, não deu assistência, abriu concorrência. Obrigada por todos os elogios e pelo carinho, viu? Mas se prepare para a volta do nosso herói, ele vem com força para reconquistar o espaço perdido. Beijos mil.

**Daniela Potter:** Aqui está o cap., linda. Demorado, mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Bejim. XD

**Luíza:** Que legal, querida! Geo comemorando "o achado". Rsrsrsrsrsrs Fique à vontade com o vício, posso deixar vocês assim, meio em crise de abstinência, mas sempre voltarei. Mega beijo.

Beijos enormes e sempre.

Geo.


	21. A Roda da Fortuna

Capítulo 21

**A Roda da Fortuna**

Depois que Celina chegara à Londres, terminada a missão, ficara enfurnada no ministério junto aos aurores que a acompanharam. Tinham chegado à noite e tiveram uma breve reunião com Kingsley Shacklebolt e relatórios sem fim. O desaparecimento que investigaram não havia se mostrado em nada, como se alguém estivesse brincando de esconde-esconde com os aurores. Havia algo errado, ela podia farejar, era como se, nos últimos meses, uma quantidade incomum de coisas aparentemente simples estivessem acontecendo, mas não fossem tão comuns como os meios de comunicação diziam. Desaparecimentos, mortes estranhas, tudo parecendo estar fora do mundo mágico. Mas Celina conhecia o mundo trouxa, e algo ali não fazia sentido. Quem se interessaria em dar fim a historiadores, por exemplo? Alguém interessado em alguma história? Mas, se fosse o caso, qual história?

Celina suspirou, o banho servindo para relaxar as articulações e os músculos doloridos. Era madrugada alta quando, finalmente fora liberada para ir para casa, e agora se via sem conseguir dormir. Havia um vestido muito bonito esticado sobre sua cama, coisa trazida por Florência, com certeza. Graças a Merlin, pelas mães corujas. O que lhe lembrava: o baile para o Ministro seria na noite daquele dia que se iniciava. Alongando demoradamente o corpo, Celina pensou em descansar, estar pelo menos apresentável para a ocasião. Mas, como acontece quando se está cansado demais para dormir, seu corpo se recusou a simplesmente se desligar. Ela então resolveu se ocupar de seu apartamento, enquanto o sono não vinha. Desfez malas, organizou coisas e, por fim, deu atenção a seu correio, dois montes empilhados lado a lado sobre uma mesinha. Correio "trouxa", correio bruxo. Mais uma vez, coisa de Florência, que ainda insistia em aparecer para ajudar em tudo.

Foi um velho baú, encostado a um canto, que tirou toda sua atenção das correspondências. O que seria aquilo? Parecia familiar... Foi quando viu o bilhete fixado no tampo da caixa. Letra de Florência.

"_Querida, com os atuais acontecimentos, talvez seja hora de retornar ao passado. Faça isso para melhor entender o presente e, talvez, planejar o futuro._

_Com amor, mamãe."_

Atuais acontecimentos? Celina juntou as sobrancelhas, não entendendo o bilhete e nem o objeto antigo, estacionado em sua sala. Então se lembrou num estalo: o baú onde a mãe guardava suas lembranças! O mesmo baú no qual Celina encerrara todas as suas memórias depois de finda a guerra. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, com um arrepio. Quisera ter enterrado seu passado também.

Cinco anos depois. Cinco anos de distância das suas lembranças. Ela abriu o baú sem temor, parecia não haver nada que ainda a fizesse sofrer. Fotos desbotadas acenavam sorridentes, bilhetinhos, flores secas e um inexplicável papel de chicle baba-bola. Montes de coisas soltas. E ali estava seu "túmulo", a caixa de música que ganhara num Natal distante.

Remexendo devagar, Celina retirou os papéis envoltos numa larga fita roxa, resquícios de sua antiga vida. Por cima de todos, a prova de que já sorrira despreocupada, de que já confiara nas pessoas e na vida. Harry e ela numa foto da época de Hogwarts. Ela se lembrava exatamente do momento em que fora batida, de Colin Creevey pedindo permissão. Mas como era estranho se observar "de fora", sorrindo para a câmera, enquanto Harry não se desviava de seu rosto, jamais olhando para frente. Parecia enxergar apenas a ela, estar perdido nela.

Analisando a foto com distância, Celina concluiu que era como se pertencesse a pessoas desconhecidas, o que acabava por ser verdade. Não se reconhecia mais ali. Não reconhecia ao rapaz tampouco. Estranho que, mesmo assim, aquilo se parecesse com um agouro. Não sabia se bom ou ruim. Foi quando, como que para aumentar a estranha sensação, um bilhete solto escorregou de sua mão e ela o apanhou no ar.

"_Para você nunca se esquecer de dançar, ser feliz e fazer os outros felizes. Harry"_

Um estremecimento. Coisa leve, controlada. Ela realmente não se esquecera de dançar. Pena que fosse apenas aquilo. Girando a pequena chave de corda, Celina se pôs à prova e fez a música tocar, liberando a pequena bailarina em sua dança. Lá fora, o dia nascia em tons de violeta, mas seus olhos vermelhos de cansaço continuavam se recusando a fechar, mas ela conseguiu até sorrir com a balada. Sim, ao menos quando acordada, Celina comandava seu coração. Ficou assim por muito tempo, revirando o passado, sorrindo de si mesma. Jamais suspeitaria que, entre o seu sono e o seu acordar, sua vida voltaria a mudar, trazendo velhos fantasmas de volta, velhos sentimentos que não achava mais possuir. A roda da fortuna girava novamente.

**Well you didn't wake up this morning,cos you didn't go to bed,**

Bem, você não acordou esta manhã, porque você nem foi para cama

**Y****ou were watching the whites of your eyes turn red.**

Você ficou observando o branco dos seus olhos ficarem vermelhos

**The calendar on your wall,is ticking the days off,**

O calendário na sua parede está tiquetaqueando até os dias de folga

**You've been reading some old letters,you smile and think how muchyouv'e changed,**

Você andou lendo umas velhas cartas, você sorri e pensa o quanto você mudou,

**All the money in the world couldn't buy back those days.**

Todo dinheiro do mundo não traria de volta aqueles tempos

**You pull back the curtains and the sun burns into your eyes,**

Você puxa as cortinas e o sol queima os seus olhos

**You watch a plane flying,across the clear blue sky.**

Você vê um avião voar através do claro céu azul

**This is the day,your life will surely change,**

Este é o dia, sua vida realmente vai mudar.

**This is the day,when things fall into place.**

Este é o dia, quando as coisas vão se encaixar.

**You could of done anything,you'd wanted,**

Você poderia ter feito qualquer coisa, se você quisesse

**And all your friends and family think that your lucky.**

E todos os seus amigos e familiares acham que você é sortudo

**There's a time you'll never see,when you left them only memories,**

Há um tempo que você nunca verá, é quando você está sozinho com suas memórias

**That hold your life,together like glue.**

Que unem sua vida como cola

**You pull back the curtains and the sun burns into your eyes,**

Você puxa as cortinas e o sol queima os seus olhos

**You watch a plane flying across the clear blue sky,**

Você vê um avião voar através do claro céu azul

**This is the day,your life will surely change,**

Este é o dia, sua vida realmente vai mudar.

**This is the day when things fall into place.**

Este é o dia, quando as coisas vão se encaixar.

XXX

Celina começara a ter pesadelos recorrentes depois que se recuperou das maldições de Bellatrix e, após um tempo, descobrira que o melhor meio de conseguir uma boa noite de sono era se cansar ao máximo, caindo num torpor pesado que durava até o dia seguinte. Porém, ainda aconteciam. Eram três pesadelos, os principais. Acordar por sonhos com o pai, o que a fazia chorar sentidamente. Acordar por sonhos com Harry, o que não era exatamente um pesadelo, mas a deixava furiosa. Como podia sonhar com alguém que a desprezara? Ela se fazia esta pergunta com raiva, procurando negar o orgasmo profundo que a despertava. Em dias assim, Celina ficava feliz em poder correr para um trabalho que não lhe dava tempo para nenhuma introspecção incômoda. Porém, a terceira categoria era um caso à parte. Nunca eram muito nítidos, nem necessariamente os mesmos, mas eram sonhos muito ruins. E com a mesma tenebrosa conseqüência. Já tinha sido com Bellatrix a torturando, com o assassinato de Gabriel McGregor e com o seu filho chorando por ela, sem que pudesse salvá-lo. Este último era, de longe, o pior.

E os efeitos desta última categoria de pesadelos não eram apenas emocionais, mas físicos. Celina acordava com uma profunda náusea e, não raras vezes, com as mãos sangrando em abundância, sem qualquer ferimento ou explicação plausível. Apenas sangrava pelos poros das palmas até desmaiar. Já acontecera algumas vezes, e todas a deixaram fraca o suficiente para Florência beirar um colapso de pânico. Mãos sangrando. Igualzinho a quando Bellatrix morrera por suas mãos. Amaldiçoando-a.

Maldições... Celina se remexeu inquieta em seu sono. Maldições não eram fáceis de serem quebradas. O pesadelo estendia suas garras frias. Hora de sofrer. Foi quando sentiu algo a trazendo de volta, algo morno, familiar. Um peso se afundando na cama, a seu lado. Estava em seu quarto e não estava sozinha. Mas se este também era um sonho... Certamente não parecia ruim.

- Você está dormindo, mas não é sonho, maluquinha – ele passou as mãos em seus cabelos devagar.

- Você voltou? – ela sentou-se aturdida, examinando um rosto jovem e inalterado pelo tempo.

Dimitri Kasinski, aos quinze anos de idade.

- Eu nunca fui embora realmente – ele sorriu segurando suas mãos. – Mas você precisava parar de esperar por mim. Voltar a ser feliz.

- Eu não fui – ela confessou com um sussurro. – Não tive nada de feliz.

- Não? – ele a fez encará-lo. – O sofrimento não anula os momentos bons, ou eu jamais estaria aqui. Feliz e ao seu lado. Você não acredita?

- Você é um sonho – ela constatou, franzindo o rosto com amargura. – Um sonho bom e cruel. Isto não é real.

- Você ficaria surpresa com o que é real – ele sorriu suavemente. - Sua vida não está sendo real. Eu sou o mesmo Dimitri de sempre. O que brincava no seu jardim, o que te abraçava sob a cerejeira. Sou eu sim, e vim te trazer a esperança que você perdeu.

- Como? – ela falou sem perspectiva.

- Confia. Sua vida está para mudar. Só não sei como. Isso vai depender de você e do que fizer com suas oportunidades. Nada mais.

- Eu não sei se posso mudar. Não sei se quero – Celina sentiu lágrimas queimando seus olhos. – É tarde demais.

- Eu não teria vindo se soubesse que era um caso perdido – ele disse docemente. - Você me ama?

As lágrimas não puderam ser impedidas, seu corpo todo tremia e Celina fez uma careta de profunda dor.

- Para sempre – disse quase sem voz.

- Então confia, seja forte... E continue lutando.

- Não vá embora! Ainda não! – ela tentou retê-lo, então ele se inclinou em sua direção e pousou um beijo delicado em sua testa, ao mesmo tempo em que tambores impertinentes começaram a soar.

Celina pulou da cama com o coração aos saltos. Na porta, alguém batia sem cessar.

- Dimitri... – claro que ele não estava lá. Já era noite e ela estava confusa, no meio do quarto escuro, como há tantos anos. Mas desta vez era diferente, ele viera, não para se despedir, mas para dizer que nunca se fora. Dimitri viera para lhe ajudar.

Celina vestiu um robe e correu para a porta. Quando a abriu. Deparou-se com Jason, Benjamin e David Kiddo. Seus amigos aurores, em seus melhores trajes. "O quê..."

- O baile! – ela bateu com a mão na testa. Já era noite e tinha se esquecido completamente. - Ah, Merlin, estou muito atrasada? – Celina os colocou para dentro e não perdeu tempo em correr para o quarto.

- Considerando que a festa está sendo dada em sua antiga casa, por sua mãe – Jason falou divertido – e que você é prima do Ministro...

- Só um pouquinho atrasada, Lux! – David riu, se jogando no sofá.

- Charmosamente atrasada – completou Benjamin, falando alto para o corredor. – Todo o Ministério reunido te esperando, quero ver qual desculpa você vai dar.

- Não enche, Travis! – a voz dela chegou abafada até eles. Um barulho distante de chuveiro se fazendo.

Eles sentaram-se relaxados e risonhos, comentando sobre a festa que estavam indo, não para trabalhar, mas para aproveitar. Kingsley achara que o grupo merecia um descanso depois da última missão. Uma alteração bastante agradável em suas rotinas.

Pelos ruídos, os rapazes calcularam que Celina já tinha saído do banho e que estava correndo para todo lado do quarto.

- Depressa! Olha o Ministro! – Dave trovejou, só pra chatear.

- Não precisam me esperar! – ouviram-na gritar do quarto. – Podem ir na frente!

- Claro que precisamos te esperar! – David devolveu da sala, raciocinando espertamente. – Com você do lado, vamos ser convidados VIP!

Benjamin deu uma rápida gargalhada sob este comentário:

- Aproveite bem, Kid – implicou. – Se o Ron estiver neste baile, e há boas possibilidades, esta pode ser sua última noitada.

O auror novato fez um esgar de apreensão:

- Mas aquilo do ombro dele foi sem querer. Será que ainda está bravo? – olhou significativamente para Jason, que parecia ter sempre o poder de sanar as aflições de todo mundo.

- Nahh... – o auror respondeu, escondendo rapidamente um sorriso maroto. – Ele provavelmente já se esqueceu. Mas eu não ficaria na mira daquela varinha, se quer saber.

Dave engoliu em seco, e nos longos minutos que se passaram, ele tamborilou os dedos sobre o braço do sofá, aparentando descaso, mas não estando mais tão impaciente com a demora de Celina. Não estava lá com muita pressa de dar de cara com um ruivo furioso.

- Cara – falou com um falso ar de impaciência, só para despistar -, por que garotas demoram tanto?

- Por um bom motivo – Benjamin olhava para o corredor, logo em seguida dando um longo assovio.

David seguiu o olhar do amigo, vendo Celina surgir com um longo vestido preto de gaze que descia até os pés, mas a despeito da saia farta, parecia tão leve que era quase como se ela não estivesse usando nada. Parecia um anjo negro. A boca do garoto caiu, fazendo Jason rir gostosamente:

- Valeu esperar, heim, Kid?

- Obrigada pelo elogio, Dave – Celina riu de leve, caminhando até o centro da sala. – Não poderia ser mais enfático, ainda que me faltem as asas.

- Merlin, Lux! Você está... Cara, eu não sei como fez isso tão depressa, mas devia se vestir de garota mais vezes! – o garoto estava tão embasbacado que nem reparou que a colega havia usado legilimência em si.

- Você nunca tinha visto ela assim? – Ben gracejou para o amigo, com um jeito de superioridade. – Eu já tive o privilégio, em Hogwarts. E, se meus lábios não me enganam, tive um outro melhor ainda...

- Bah... Deixa de lorota, Travis – Kiddo rebateu – Todo mundo já escutou essa história patética de como você queria beijar a Lux, mas Harry Potter te azarou.

- Quis, cara pálida? – Ben arqueou uma sobrancelha, metidamente - Eu beijei e muito bem, até que... O quatro olhos resolveu atrapalhar.

- Duvido – David desafiou, descrente. – Tenho certeza que a Lux jamais... – mas parou no ato, ao ver a troca de olhares aborrecidos de Celina para Benjamin.

Por ser estrangeiro, nascido "trouxa" e o mais jovem dos aurores, Kid, como era mais conhecido, nunca tinha visto Harry pessoalmente, mas era um grande fã, conhecendo a história do bruxo como a palma de sua mão. Mas isso não significava que soubesse dos detalhes passados em Hogwarts, tantos anos atrás.

- Diga ao garoto, Celina – Benjamin incentivou a amiga, erguendo a mão direita solenemente. – A verdade, nada mais que a verdade.

- Ben - Celina endureceu a voz, saindo pela tangente -, se a Phillys te escutar falando assim, sua vida amorosa vai ficar ainda mais atrapalhada. Fora a azaração que vai levar.

O amigo fez um gesto de desgosto:

- Do jeito que as coisas andam, Phelícia não precisa de incentivo nenhum pra querer me azarar. E em todo caso, ela sabe que a gente já se beijou.

- É claro que sabe, pois se eu mesma contei... – Celina ajeitou a gravata torta do amigo, dando um tapinha de consolo em seu ombro. – As coisas entre vocês vão se ajeitar, vai ver. Eu só estou te dando a dica de não provocá-la. Você já conhece o sangue quente dos McGregor.

- E como – Ben entortou a boca.

Logo ao lado, David lançava olhares estarrecidos, captando que, de fato, algo acontecera entre aqueles dois na adolescência.

- Então é verdade, Lux? – Dave sacudiu a cabeça sem querer acreditar. - Você beijou este pobre diabo?

Celina olhou para o rapaz, fazendo uma cara entediada de "Pois então...", o que deixou Kid, novamente, de boca aberta.

- Yes! - Benjamin piscou para o rapaz e fechou o punho junto à cintura, fazendo um gesto de vitória. – E Travis pega a goles e marca!

- Qual o problema das mulheres da sua família? – o rapaz americano perguntou, inconformado. – Você, sua prima...? É algum tipo de doença?

- Apenas bom gosto – Ben estufou o peito. – E um corpinho como o meu que não é de se jogar fora. Mas vamos logo, garotos, já passou da hora. Vamos exibir este vestido e ver a Celina deixar os bruxos do Ministério com câimbras na virilha.

- Sabe, Ben - ela apertou os olhos com o comentário do amigo –, um vestido não devia ter o poder de alterar uma pessoa desse jeito. Chega a ser maligno.

- Não é o vestido que altera – Ben sorriu exagerado e ela revirou os olhos.

- O Travis tem certa razão – Jason se voltou para David. – Você está habituado com a Mac fria e calculista do Ministério, usando vestes de trabalho e vez por outra dando porrada em grandalhões com dois metros a mais que ela.

- Quantos elogios... – ela falou com azedume.

- Hei! Ela não é nada fria quando está dançando no Dark Room – Dave sorriu matreiro.

- Certo, gênio – Jason deu de ombros. – Mas agora vamos entrar em outro mundo. Uma festa de sociedade. Então estou avisando pra não pagar mico. Você vai estar diante de uma mulher que vai derramar charme e sorrisos. Dores na virilha são apenas algumas das conseqüências. Mas, por mim... Ela não precisa de um vestido de festa, é bonita de qualquer jeito – Jason voltou a olhar nos olhos dela, com sincera afeição.

- Tocante, Connor – Ben fingiu limpar as lágrimas. – É agora que entram os violinos?

- Eu posso assobiar a trilha sonora – Dave ajuntou, pondo as mãos no coração. – Ah, é tão enternecedor...

- Ah, calem a boca, vocês dois! – e antes que Celina puxasse a varinha, ou qualquer outra coisa que o valha, Benjamin abraçou Dave pelo ombro, saindo depressa do apartamento.

- Vem comigo, Kid. Já estou ficando com náuseas.

Ficando mais atrás, Celina falou entre os dentes:

- Um dia...

- Eles estão só brincando – Jason lhe deu o braço, mais acostumado que ela ao ambiente masculino de saudável implicância. Os amigos podiam até ter algumas desconfianças sobre o tipo de relacionamento que ele tinha com Celina, mas, no fundo, tinham a noção de que não podia ser mais que uma forte amizade.

A moça o olhou rapidamente, enquanto trancava a porta com um feitiço:

- Mas obrigada pelo elogio, assim mesmo. Acho que fiquei vermelha. Acredita nisso?

Jason a fitou, divertido, vendo que a moça estava mesmo corada:

- Ficando mole, Mac? Você precisa receber mais elogios. A intenção não era rasgar seda, mas dizer que é bom ver você aceitando um pouco da beleza que tem em vez de tentar - e inutilmente - se apagar.

Ela não pôde evitar revirar os olhos mais uma vez. A convivência com os colegas a estava deixando perita naquilo.

- Lux! – se esquecendo do pseudo-perigo, David agarrou o braço da garota de repente. – Será que você pode entrar comigo de mãos dadas? Por favor...

- Por que todo esse amor, agora? – ela fez uma rápida careta desconfiada.

- Bom... Quero ver a cara de espanto do Gordon.

- Como é mesmo? – Ben interferiu, coçando o queixo e se lembrando da noite anterior, quando voltaram da missão e deram de cara com Lukas Gordon, que se plantara diante da moça, a crivando de gentilezas. Fazendo uma mímica exagerada, imitou o colega: – "Celina, que ótimo! Já de volta da missão? Posso trazer um chá? Te fazer uma massagem nas costas? Ou quem sabe um beijo de língua?"

Nem ela conseguiu conter o riso:

- Parem de implicar com o rapaz. Deviam tentar ser gentis como ele.

- Se for pra ganhar um beijo de língua... – Dave piscou, malandro.

Ela fingiu preocupação:

- Seria ilegal, Kid. Não tenho certeza se já tem idade para essas coisas.

Jason e Ben caíram na risada, enquanto Kid, sem dar a mínima para a provocação, abriu um sorriso rasgado no rosto, se preparando para desaparatar para a Mansão McGregor com Celina à tira colo. Antes de sumirem, ainda arriscou:

- Você não tem alguma prima solteira, tem? Por que se a genética for a mesma... – e gritou com o beliscão.

**XXXXXXX**

Uma onda de luz e som atingiu os aurores e Celina quando aparataram diante da casa McGregor. O som da orquestra deixava claro que as coisas estavam animadas dentro do lugar. E a luz... Não havia um único recanto que não estivesse iluminado com minúsculas luzinhas douradas e fadinhas multicoloridas esvoaçando pelo ar. Jatos de luz verde banhavam todas as árvores ao redor da fachada e flores de todas as cores enfeitavam o próprio caminho até a porta de carvalho maciço, as duas folhas abertas em par.

- Você não disse que morava num palácio – David era o mais impressionado, parecendo transportado para outro mundo.

- Não moro mais aqui há um ano – mas Celina também estava encantada com o aspecto festivo da casa onde tinha nascido. – Ela definitivamente se superou...

- Ela quem? – o rapaz perguntou, sem deixar de correr os olhos por todos os lados.

- Florência fez tudo sozinha? – Jason acabou por responder a pergunta, caminhando encantado por entre as imensas velas quadradas que ladeavam a passagem externa.

- Você não imagina que eu tenha talento pra algo assim – Celina riu para os amigos. – E considerando que vovó Lilith não vai aparecer... Em suas próprias palavras: "A velhice dá poucas vantagens, a indelicadeza é uma delas.", então acho que mamãe fez tudo sozinha, sim.

- Não me admira – Jason sorria consigo mesmo. – Ela é bem capaz de coisas surpreendentes.

Celina relanceou os olhos rapidamente para o amigo, pensando ver um vislumbre de algo diferente, mas com o adiantado da hora, logo se preocupou mais em forçar a todos a se mover e seguir até a guarda ministerial e os funcionários encarregados das boas vindas. Ela foi cercada por alguns empregados mais antigos, que a saudaram encantados.

- Hei, Chuck! – Ben acenou para um colega uniformizado mais à frente. – Muito trabalho?

- Não me diga que é convidado, Travis – o bruxo emaciado, de olhinhos pequenos e espertos, saudou o colega com uma careta. – Seu grande sortudo. E vejo que não veio só.

- Sabe como é... íntimos da família.

Chuck espichou o pescoço para Dave e Jason que se apressaram em se juntar ao colega.

- Soube da missão. Parabéns, caras – Chuck seguiu a figura da mulher de negro que chegara com os aurores, e esta acenou em sua direção enquanto subia os poucos degraus até a porta.

- Não vejo o porquê dos parabéns – Jason deu de ombros. – Um trabalho muito mais simples do que se podia imaginar.

- Tem horas que estes bruxos parecem estar curtindo com a cara da gente. – Ben concordou, mas logo percebeu que Chuck não mais acompanhava a conversa, seguindo os movimentos de alguém no topo da escada. – Chuck? Está acordado?

- Cara, quem é a Deusa? – o bruxo esquelético apontou com o queixo para Celina.

Os três aurores se entreolharam, divertidos.

- Veio comigo – Dave usou uma expressão indiferente. – Insistiu muito, sabe como é.

Do alto da escada Celina gritou:

- Solte meus garotos, Chuck! Tenho certeza que adorariam ficar a noite toda conversando, mas infelizmente eu tenho deveres a cumprir ali dentro.

Os aurores aumentaram os sorrisos, enquanto que o bruxo magro agora se parecia muito com uma toupeira subnutrida de olhos fendidos:

- Mas...

- Ah, meu par me aguarda - Kiddo bateu nas costas magras do homem e começou a galgar alegremente os degraus até Celina. – Não consegue ficar um minuto longe de mim.

Chuck estalou a língua três vezes:

- Então ela usa vestidos? – ele finalmente reconheceu a jovem. – Acho que estou precisando de óculos – disse apreciando a visão da moça, no que poderia ser facilmente definido como um assobio silencioso. – Sim, óculos. Mas uma luneta também viria bem a calhar.

Os amigos riram antes de se despedirem com outros tapinhas amistosos.

- Hei, Kid! – Chuck ainda gritou, a voz estremecendo por risadas contidas. – Me conte sobre a cara do Gordon! Vai ser meu ponto alto da noite!

"Bem, o segundo...", ele pensou acertadamente, enquanto a figura da moça sumia pelo portal. Aquela parecia mesmo uma noite cheia de surpresas.

XXX

O imenso salão estava excessivamente cheio. O mundo mágico se comprimindo alegre em conversas ruidosas, dança e cachimbos de perfume exótico. Vez ou outra uma baforada de fumaça colorida e um espocar de luz cintilante anunciava que, como de costume, fazer farol ainda era a atividade social preferida entre os bruxos.

- Hei, Celina! Uma foto para o Pasquim! – um rapaz magro e quase frenético se postou à frente do grupo, disparando um flash de fotografia que os cegou momentaneamente.

-Ah... Colin... – Celina piscou várias vezes. – Não se cansa de trabalhar? – O comentário foi feito com malícia. Na verdade os convites para o baile foram feitos para os amigos e não à trabalho, o que a fez pensar... – Onde está a Luna?

- Circulando, você sabe. Uma boa reportagem surge de onde menos se espera. E hoje então... Estão todos empolgadíssimos!

- Claro... – ela disse, segurando um sorriso. Será que a amiga esperava encontrar Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado no baile Ministerial? "Bem... talvez Narguilés, se tivesse sorte."

Ela se despediu do rapaz, arrebanhando os amigos apressadamente até ver a pessoa que procurava:

- Perdemos o discurso? – Celina fez uma careta quando chegou até a mãe.

- Celina! – Florência a puxou num abraço apertado. – Por que não respondeu a meus recados? Quando soube que chegou... Mandei corujas e telefonei a tarde inteira.

- Eu lamento mamãe. Perdi a hora...

- Você falou com alguém?! – Florência mal cumprimentou os aurores, parecendo mesmo um pouco pálida.

Celina estranhou a preocupação:

- Dormi o dia todo. Algo errado?

A mulher abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Encarou Jason com urgência e logo quis segurar o braço da filha, procurando por um lugar mais reservado. Mas antes que pudesse tirá-la dali, uma figura imponente de meia idade avançou até o grupo.

- Prima! Já estava achando que não vinha.

- Gavin! – Celina abraçou o Primeiro Ministro, não se importando com protocolos.

- Viu isso? – Ben cutucou em Jason, debochadamente. – A aristocrata se refere ao Ministro como "Gavin".

Mas Jason tinha a atenção exclusivamente focada na expressão preocupada no rosto de Florência. Um alarme soando baixinho na cabeça: algo errado, algo errado.

Menos de dez minutos de conversa com o requisitado primo e Celina, à contragosto da mãe, se viu envolvida e afastada por todo o ramo Russo da família McGregor, que comparecera em peso ao importante evento. Ela se deixou levar, rindo para os parentes, alguns deles muito próximos à Dimitri. E assim foi abandonando para trás uma Florência que cochichava desesperadamente no ouvido de Jason.

Também separando-se do grupo, Benjamin pensou ver uma velha conhecida:

- Luna! – ele gritou para a moça de cabeleira dourada.

Ela estava conversando com um alto funcionário ministerial, pelo que Ben observou. Luna falava com convicção e gesticulava enfaticamente para um imenso lustre de cristal, sob suas cabeças. O funcionário, antes risonho, pareceu subitamente apreensivo. Não foi surpresa que o homem tenha se retirado levemente alarmado, lançando olhares preocupados para o recém mal afamado lustre.

- O que estava conversando com ele, Lovegood? Sobre alguma infestação de seres mágicos trevosos? – ele a beijou na face ao mesmo tempo em que esboçava um sorriso franco. – Talvez sobre o lustre estar contaminado?

- Sobre isso e também sobre a conspiração – ela soltou satisfeita, como se Ben soubesse exatamente do quê se tratava.

- Ãh... Qual delas? – rodeou, cuidadoso. Um ataque de risos não seria muito elegante, não naquele tipo de evento.

- Ora vamos! Você não acha que "Eles" vão permitir que um Ministro nascido "trouxa" ocupe o cargo por muito tempo.

- Bom... – Benjamin resistiu bravamente a coçar a cabeça confusamente. – Se não me engano, a família McGregor é uma família muito antiga e toda formada por bruxos. Ou seja, sangue puro.

- Não senhor. Gavin McGregor é um parente afastado. Você não sabia? – e antes que Benjamin pudesse se retratar, se lembrando que era verdade, Luna estragou todo o efeito, dizendo: - Eu tenho uma fonte que me garantiu que o Ministro foi adotado num orfanato para meios-gigantes, o que complica tudo ainda mais.

- Sei... – agora Ben coçou a cabeça de leve, um sorriso surgindo enquanto se perguntava como é que ela não mudara nadinha. – Mas e quem são "Eles"?

- Adoradores de Você-Sabe-Quem – ela respondeu como se o rapaz fosse ligeiramente retardado.

- Você-Sabe-Quem? O mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem que está morto e enterrado? – desta vez ele não sorriu. Apesar das idéias bizarras de Luna, o movimento das trevas ainda cultuava bruxos malignos, e Voldemort sempre seria um dos seus gurus. – Bom, você pode deixar isso conosco, os aurores, mas qualquer informação é sempre bem vinda.

Ela lhe lançou um radiante sorriso e Benjamin se arrependeu de suas palavras quase que no mesmo instante. Um auror pedindo informações para a editora do Pasquim? E como se não bastasse, para a editora do Pasquim, Luna Lovegood?

- Pode deixar, Ben. Qualquer novidade, eu te procuro. Embora que, no momento, estes seguidores das trevas devem estar bem assustados com a volta de...

- Phillys... – a voz baixa do rapaz interrompeu a moça, de súbito.

Seguindo a direção do rosto do amigo, Luna viu a bela morena que entabulava conversa com uma outra, bem mais jovem. Era tal a semelhança entre as duas que pareciam ser parentes.

- Não me diga. Não me diga – ela gesticulou pedindo silêncio. – Deixa eu adivinhar... Essa Phillys é alguma namorada e você acabou de levar um pé na bunda. Acertei?

Benjamin a olhou sombriamente.

- Veja só – Luna aumentou o sorriso. – Estou ficando boa nisso. Você pode chamar de talento cultivado. Um bom repórter precisa ser um pouco adivinho, embora no seu caso...

- O que tem meu caso? – ele pareceu levemente ofendido.

- Ora, Ben, você sempre aprontou das suas, desde Hogwarts. Não é porque não nos vemos a algum tempo, que as coisas mudaram, hein?

- O que quer dizer? – ele se surpreendeu pela colega parecer saber tanto de sua vida. Sempre tinha achado Luna meio... Muito desligada.

- Você sempre foi atrás das garotas erradas. É isso que eu estou dizendo – falou com uma satisfação quase maldosa. – E parece que as coisas não mudaram.

Ele abriu bem a boca, mas não pôde refutar. Quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais sentido via.

- Pode ser... – falou meio na defensiva. – Eu dei minhas cabeçadas por ai. Mas a Phillys... Com ela não é assim. Ela é... Acho que ela pode ser "aquela" pessoa, sabe?

- Ah, é mesmo? – Luna falou com uma pontinha de despeito, e logo se surpreendeu de como os fantasmas da adolescência teimavam em voltar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Não que ela ainda alimentasse alguma paixão mal curada por Benjamin. Ah, não. O tempo se encarregara de curar muitas dores mal sanadas. Mas ouvir aquilo, estranhamente a fazia se lembrar do quanto fora sozinha e de que, ainda hoje, nenhum homem dissera que ela era a pessoa certa em sua vida. Por outro lado, Benjamin se surpreendia de estar se abrindo com uma colega que não via há tanto tempo. Dizendo coisas que andava negando até para si mesmo. E logo com a Luna... Ele sorriu para a amiga, que agora parecia um pouco menos falante.

- Vou dar uma circulada – ele se despediu, pensando, meio inconscientemente, em beirar Phelícia. – Você é uma pessoa legal, Luna – ele se inclinou até beijar as bochechas da moça. – De verdade.

Ela sorriu com seus botões, ao ver o amigo se afastar. É... ela era legal. Era a única coisa que os homens pareciam enxergar.

XXX

A festa já chegava àquele ponto em que a elegância dava lugar à pura diversão, e risadas escandalosas irrompiam cada vez com maior freqüência.

- Vocês viram a Mac? – Jason vinha afobado, finalmente encontrando os amigos sumidos.

- No momento só tenho olhos para uma McGregor – Benjamin tentava atrair a jovem de cabelos negros, usando olhares quase que perfuradores.

-Você tem os olhos e ela os pés – Dave riu com gosto, um olho posto no colega, o outro colocado sobre a moça que ainda conversava com Phillys. – Cara, foi a pior patada que eu já assisti.

- Ela me ama – Ben deu um muxoxo, sorrindo de lado em direção à morena impassível.

- Bom, em todo caso, se ela te der esta forcinha... – Dave mirou a jovem companheira de Phillys, esperançosamente. – Você bem poderia me apresentar àquela gracinha.

- Lívia?! – Benjamin rosnou como um pai enfurecido. – Nem pense nisso, espertinho! Minha cunhadinha mal completou dezessete aninhos e, definitivamente, não é para o seu bico.

- Lívia... – Dave repetiu o nome sonhadoramente, não dando a menor importância ao resto das coisas que o amigo vociferara. – Fada Lívia... Acho que estou apaixonado.

- Hei, vocês dois! – Jason interferiu irritado, impedindo Benjamin de acertar um forte peteleco, ou algo pior, no rapaz. - Certo, vocês não sabem onde está a Mac. Vou dar umas voltas e ver se a encontro, e se, por acaso, ela aparecer, digam que precisamos nos falar urgentemente. Ouviu Travis? Kiddo? – Jason se impacientou com a contenda dos amigos. – Urgentemente!

- Pode deixar comigo, Connor – Kid se prontificou, um olho em Ben, outro na bela moça. – Não arredo o pé daqui por poder nenhum deste mundo.

XXX

Já fazia algum tempo que Nastazia McGregor, prima em terceiro grau, lhe contava pormenorizadamente sobre seu terceiro e milionário casamento. O problema é que a prima era russa e Celina não estava entendendo quase nada do inglês enrolado que a loira escultural falava. Quando a prima tomou fôlego para continuar com a tortura, Celina usara a desculpa de ajudar Florência com a recepção e rodeara o salão, se detendo aqui e ali, até achar David e Benjamin.

- Me salvem – ela sussurrou, arregalando os olhos e se colocando de frente para os amigos. – Mais um interrogatório engrolado sobre quando é que vou me casar e juro que viro monástica. Alguém notou como todo mundo está esquisito? Não falando coisa com coisa?

- Lux, Jason quer falar com você – Dave lançava olhares descarados para a moça, enquanto a mesma, mal parecia dar pela sua presença. - Espera um pouco aqui, sim?

- Não tenho a menor intenção de me mover um passo - ela falou um pouco mal humorada. Não conseguira achar Mione, Phyllis e nem voltara e ver a mãe em meio àquela babel, e percebia que precisava conversar com alguma delas. Tinha algo diferente no ar.

Os dois aurores pareciam absolutamente alheios, por isso, foi com curiosidade que Celina os viu mudar a direção sonhadora dos olhares e focarem com seriedade um ponto logo atrás dos ombros dela. Antes que tivesse a chance de perguntar do que se tratava, ouviu uma voz inconfundível às suas costas.

- Celina McGregor... Minha fadinha inesquecível.

Aquela voz fez Celina apertar os olhos, miudinho, ainda sem se voltar:

- Só uma pessoa teve o topete de me chamar de fadinha, e foi o pulha de um filho da mãe que me namorou, me deu o primeiro amasso da minha vida, e nunca mais sequer escreveu – ela se virou, mirando o bruxo de feições simpáticas e vestes elegantes. - Ah, Merlin... - Então, foi imediatamente esmagada pelos braços de Joshua Parker.

- Tem bem uns cinco minutos que eles não lançam um olhar mortífero em nossa direção – Josh olhou de rabo de olho para Dave e Ben, fingidamente entretidos numa conversa entre si. – São aurores?

- Sim, são os bravos cavaleiros do Ministério – ela brincou. Tinha se afastado com Josh para conversarem com mais privacidade, e mesmo assim os amigos tinham feito questão de se portarem como dois irmãos enciumados.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam... – Josh falou, gozador.

- Como assim?

- Você sempre vai estar cercada por bravos cavaleiros do reino, sejam eles de que reino for.

- Não é nada disso – ela riu. – Eles trabalham comigo.

- Sorte deles. Azar o meu. Estão me olhando de novo daquele jeito estranho... Devo me preocupar?

- Por enquanto não – ela piscou, mudando logo de assunto. – Soube que está trabalhando com crianças. Parabéns pela condecoração! Diretor do Departamento de Acidentes e Traquinagens de Bruxinhos. O St. Mungus nunca fez melhor aquisição.

- Obrigado – ele olhou para os pés e balançou o corpo se fazendo de encabulado. – Sabe como é... Crianças gostam de mim, uma vez que nunca deixei de ser uma delas.

- Acredito nisso – Celina logo juntou as sobrancelhas. – Mas voltando ao ajuste de contas, por que você nunca me escreveu como prometido?

- Ah... este assunto. Vejo que não vou conseguir me safar. – O olhar dela confirmou suas suspeitas. – Bom, achei que precisava de um tempo. Anos, talvez – ele sorriu maroto. – Na nossa despedida no trem... à propósito, fui mesmo o primeiro amasso da sua vida?

Ela assentiu resignada.

- Uau... – Josh balançou a cabeça, aumentando o sorriso. – Uau...

- É, uau pra você também – ela sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Mesmo? – Josh estalou a língua – Ok. Voltando à terra e às explicações embaraçosas... Como nossa despedida claramente mostrou, eu tinha grandes chances de fraquejar em sua presença. Outra sessão de beijos como aqueles e meu pobre coração teria se despedaçado para todo o sempre – ele pôs as mãos no peito em tom de brincadeira. – Ouch!

- Você realmente não mudou – ela o olhou com admiração. – Mas eu te perdôo. Pra que servem as ex-namoradas?

- Para flashbacks? – ele deu um sorriso engraçado, de segundas intenções.

- Hummm... - ela fez uma cara falsamente maliciosa. – Tentador... Mas não no momento.

- Sempre uma dama. Mas obrigado assim mesmo – Joshua beijou sua mão. – Só em saber que signifiquei alguma coisa...

- Significou muito.

Ele sorriu um pouco corado.

- Soube que você namorou o Potter depois que me formei – ele tocou na velha ferida. -Na verdade todo mundo soube. Mas pra mim já era de se esperar.

- Outra vida – Celina fez um gesto indicando que era passado. – Você não ficou chateado, ficou?

- Nah, depois da tentativa de suicídio me recuperei muito depressa.

Ela deu um tapa amigável no ombro dele.

- Então não existe mais nada entre vocês? – Josh assuntou, curioso.

- Aquele livro infeliz... – ela suspirou, pensando no livro de Eldred Worple/Rita Skeeter e pondo as mãos nas cadeiras. – Cinco anos sem ter o menor contato com ele e as pessoas ainda me perguntam isso. E como perguntam... – e balançou a cabeça, cansada. – Só esta noite já escutei coisas assim uma dezena de vezes. Será que é tão difícil entender que um namoro de crianças acaba quando elas crescem?

- Pessoas adoram estórias de amor. É por isso que ainda acredito na humanidade – Josh sentenciou. – É claro que estórias de gente famosa que acaba junto são ainda mais fascinantes.

- Não sou famosa, Josh – ela fez uma careta desgostosa.

Joshua franziu os olhos fazendo um gesto com o polegar e o indicador.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Bom, se você considera as matérias de quinta da Rita Skeeter... Felizmente aquela criatura está banida deste baile – ela pensou nos feitiços anti-animagos, espertamente sugeridos por Mione. – E em todo caso, hoje à noite não sou eu o centro das atenções – sorriu se referindo a Gavin.

- É, ele não é Gryffindor no sangue como você, mas é realmente famoso – tornou Joshua com um sorriso. – O bruxo mais famoso do mundo. Será que já se cansou de dar autógrafos por ai? – ele olhou ao redor. – Você já o viu, não é?

- Acabei de cumprimentá-lo... – ela estranhou o comentário. Gavin era o novo Ministro, mas autógrafos?

- As pessoas vão comentar sobre esta festa por anos. É a primeira a que ele comparece depois de tanto tempo fora. Não é de se admirar que todos estejam eufóricos.

- Primeira festa? – ela começou a achar que não estavam falando sobre o mesmo assunto. – Gavin vai a festas toda semana desde a confirmação do cargo, e não fiquei sabendo de nenhuma viagem...

- Gavin? Gavin McGregor? – Joshua se espantou. – Oh, não. Não estou falando do Ministro...

Mas o rapaz foi calado por Jason, que interrompeu a conversa repentinamente:

- Desculpe a grosseria - o bruxo falou para Joshua –, mas está tocando minha música favorita e Celina me prometeu uma dança – ele se virou para ela. - Se lembra?

Celina o observou cuidadosamente. Jason sorria, mas o conhecia o suficiente para ver que algo o estava incomodando, e não eram ciúmes de irmão postiço.

- Sim... eu me lembro. Desculpe Josh, promessa é dívida – ela beijou o rosto do rapaz. – Acho que nossa conversa fica pra outro momento.

O rapaz assentiu com um aceno de cabeça:

- Apareça em St. Mungus! – ele gritou sobre o barulho, enquanto ela era puxada pelo auror. – E não como paciente!

Ela riu e deixou que Jason se embrenhasse com ela na pista de dança. Quando o amigo enlaçou sua cintura, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não estão tocando Clapton.

- O quê? – ele perguntou automaticamente.

- Eu posso não freqüentar o Dark Room há muitos anos, mas desde quando essa coisa que estão tocando é sua música favorita?

- Não é.

Ele apertou sua cintura a conduzindo para o centro super lotado da pista de dança.

- Então você interrompeu a conversa com meu amigo, que eu não vejo há anos, apenas para me matar de claustrofobia?

- Achei que você gostaria de ar puro – ele insistia em observar ao redor, não olhando para ela.

- Ar puro? – Celina olhou indagadoramente para ele. – O que está acontecendo? Colocaram poção alucinógena nas bebidas? Por que todo mundo está agindo tão estranho? Francamente, é só uma festa de posse...

- O ar puro está do outro lado do salão – ele a cortou, preocupado. - Mas precisava de uma desculpa pra chegar com você até lá sem maiores problemas.

- Jason... desembucha! – ela já estava ficando irritada.

- O que seu amigo estava prestes a comentar, e que é o assunto de toda festa - ele soltou sua cintura e consultou o relógio de pulso -, a essas horas o assunto nacional que apenas nós não sabíamos... – o auror suspirou. - Digamos que não gostaria de te ver levando o maior susto da sua vida.

- O que está acontecendo? Algum problema com Gavin? Minha mãe? – ela se agitou.

- Gavin McGregor não tem nada a ver com isso e Florência está muito bem, apenas preocupada com você.

Eles haviam dançado até o outro extremo da pista, saindo para um local mais tranqüilo, ao lado das gigantescas portas de vidro que davam acesso ao jardim da mansão.

- Jason... – Celina repuxava o braço que o amigo agarrava enquanto a conduzia. – Jason!

Ele estacou. Não tinha jeito de ser delicado com aquilo:

- HP está aqui – lançou sem mais rodeios.

Celina continuou olhando para o amigo, sem processar minimamente a notícia.

- Não estou entendendo...

- HP, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, O Eleito – ele a encarou com firmeza. - Harry Potter está aqui, em Londres, nesta festa, em carne e osso.

Jason girou a cabeça por entre a multidão:

- Está, mais exatamente, no meio daquele aglomerado de gente importante, mulheres deslumbradas e puxa-sacos de ocasião.

Celina observou o amigo à procura de algum sinal que indicasse que era uma brincadeira, uma peça de mau gosto. Jason permanecia sério, numa expressão que ela algumas vezes associava ao seu falecido pai. Então, Celina virou-se muito devagar para o local em que o amigo se fixava. Era uma pequena massa compacta de bruxos excitados. Excitados com alguma coisa, alguém. Havia um homem no meio?

Ela viu o grupo se mover, viu um impecável traje de gala, viu cabelos negros, fartos e rebeldes, um homem alto, mais alto que a maioria dos que o rodeavam. "O que...?" Então o rosto inconfundível de Harry James Potter se tornou absolutamente visível e todo o ar foi sugado de seus pulmões.

Seu coração parou. O sangue rugiu em seus ouvidos, diminuindo o barulho da música e das risadas. Teve a impressão de sair do próprio corpo, acompanhada por uma sensação longínqua de alguém tocando seu braço. Sacudindo? A cor devia ter fugido de seu rosto ou alguma outra coisa muito errada devia estar lhe acontecendo, por que escutou muito distante a voz de Jason dizendo:

- Você está bem, Celina? Precisa se sentar?

"Celina?" Não era comum Jason lhe chamar assim.

- Vamos, garota. Você está se sentindo bem?

Lentamente ela voltou o rosto fantasmagórico para o auror.

- Estou vendo que eu estava com a razão – desajeitado, ele pegou três taças da bandeja que um garçom equilibrava por ali e colocou duas delas nas mãos de Celina. – Beba isso.

Mas ela permaneceu apenas segurando o vidro gelado, sentindo pequenas bolhas salpicarem suas mãos.

- Mac? – ele chamou, segurando seu ombro gentilmente. – Você pode falar? Mac!

Ela pestanejou e, como num estalo, levou uma taça mecanicamente até a boca, sorvendo todo seu líquido dourado e dando igual destino à segunda.

- Boa menina – Jason suspirou meio aliviado, virando sua própria bebida e devolvendo as taças vazias para a bandeja de um espantado garçon. – Precisamos dar um jeito de sair daqui.

- Não – ela murmurou. – Quero saber o que está acontecendo. Agora mesmo.

- Tem duas pessoas que podem te ajudar nisto bem melhor do que eu.

Ela mal enxergou Ron e Hermione surgirem afogueados a sua frente.

XXX

"Ela mudou o cabelo." Foi a primeira coisa sensata que suas sinapses conseguiram articular. Desde que a tinha descoberto entre a multidão, longe de si, Harry se concentrou nos detalhes, não conseguiria ficar de pé se olhasse o todo. O cabelo. Estava com um daqueles cortes despontados, uma franja lateral teimava em se desmanchar e cobrir seu olho quando ela se movia, e ela a retirava impaciente. Mesmo estando displicentemente preso dava pra ver que não era mais um cabelo de menina, mas ele gostou ao perceber que ainda era comprido. O vestido era longo, fluido, sem vulgaridade, mas estranhamente arrebatador. Não deixando dúvidas sobre a mulher que estava por baixo dele. Não deixando dúvidas sobre o desejo palpável que ele era capaz de sentir.

Quase não usava maquiagem, ela não mudara nisso. E nela este artifício não fazia a menor falta. Os olhos, pedras preciosas sem nome, vagavam pelos convidados com falso ânimo, como se procurassem por algo ou alguém. A boca... ah, Merlin, a boca. Cheia, entreaberta, mostrando um pedacinho dos dentes de marfim, um convite que devia enlouquecer seus fervorosos admiradores e incinerar os ciúmes que ele já voltava a sentir. Ciúmes que estavam apenas adormecidos, esperando a hora de agarrá-lo como um monstro que consome uma presa longamente ansiada. Quando ela se virou, ele pôde analisar a curva da coluna, que o vestido deixava toda exposta. E não conseguiu deixar de salivar, se lembrando de sua boca deslizando feliz por aquele caminho. Aquela era uma mulher completa, formada, diferente da garota sofrida demais que ele fora obrigado a deixar há cinco anos. E ao mesmo tempo... tão igual.

Finalmente pôde observar o todo que formava Celina. Seus movimentos, modo de olhar, a energia que escapava por ela. Deslumbrante. Mas...

"Ela não é feliz." Harry constatou numa certeza absoluta, sem se's, e's e mas. E, sentindo-se péssimo, ele não soube se devia ficar triste ou contente com isto.

- Você voltou para casa – ele pressionou a mão sobre as vestes, sentindo a forma dura do Amuleto. – Nós voltamos.

- Como disse? - Ludus Bagman o interrogou sorridente.

Harry respondeu alguma coisa apressada e quando se voltou, ela tinha saído do seu campo de visão.

XXX

- Como... é possível... – Celina não conseguia se articular, pensar.

- Ele voltou. Só isso – Ron Weasley gesticulou com a mão, como que pedindo para que ela ficasse calma. - Harry não estava morto, Celina – ele mordeu o canto da boca, procurando palavras certas. – Ele apenas voltou.

- Vocês sabiam disso? – ela se voltou para Mione e Ron, sucessivamente. Um brilho acusatório no olhar.

- Não. Descobrimos há dois dias, quando o Harry bateu à nossa porta – Ron prosseguiu, desafiador. – E estamos mais do que felizes com o retorno dele.

- Isso sempre poderia acontecer – Mione atalhou, conciliadora. – Você sabe, querida. Sempre soubemos que era questão de tempo.

- Eu não sabia! – Celina se escutou, nervosa. – E preferia que não fosse! Preferia que ele continuasse enfiado no lugar onde estava. Para sempre!

- Sei que precisa de tempo pra assimilar – Hermione reconhecia a dificuldade da situação, portanto tentava rodear o assunto até que a amiga se acalmasse.

- O quê... – Celina voltou a gaguejar. – Mione, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Tenho certeza de que há uma longa resposta para isso, mas de modo objetivo... – a jovem procurou pelos olhos de Ron, sem saber ao certo o quanto podia revelar. - Ele apenas está acertando certas contas em sua vida. Coisas que não podem mais esperar.

- Coisas, Mione? – ela engoliu pesado. – Aqui? Neste país, na minha casa? Que tipo de coisa...

Ela se interrompeu de chofre, pensando que não era possível. Não, ele não teria vindo por causa dela...

Então, como se só estivessem esperando por aquele pensamento, os olhos da bruxa foram puxados abruptamente para onde estava a figura magnífica do jovem homem. Harry a fixava diretamente, os olhos pregados nela, numa intensidade que fez suas pernas deixarem de funcionar. Sua alma foi varrida por um forte turbilhão quando os olhos verdes dele se chocaram com os seus. Cinco anos.

Então ele andou.

"Merlin!" Celina fez uma oração mental. Ele estava se esquivando dos bruxos e andava depressa, um brilho de determinação nervosa no olhar.

Ela não sabia nada sobre a estranha sensação que se espalhou por seu corpo, mas de repente, achou que, pela primeira vez na vida e sem qualquer motivo físico, fosse simplesmente desmaiar.

- Jason... – ela sussurrou sentindo o corpo pregado no chão. Precisava saber o que aqueles passos significavam. Ele não podia...

- Fica firme, garota – o auror cochichou em seu ouvido. – Acho que nosso amigo está vindo pra cá.

Ela olhou para os amigos. Ron parecia entre nervoso e empolgado, e Mione totalmente apreensiva.

- Ele... só quer falar com você, Celina – Hermione tentou acalmar a moça. – Nada demais. Só falar. Se você pudesse apenas ouvir...

Celina sentiu Jason deslizar a mão para a dela, apertando de um modo encorajador. Mas não, ela simplesmente não podia lidar com aquilo. Soltou a mão do amigo e o encarou pedindo por socorro, por um milagre.

- Celina? Festa adorável – Lukas Gordon estacionou à sua frente, a cumprimentando gentilmente. – Ainda não tinha tido o prazer de elogiar a perfeição do evento. É sem dúvida o melhor baile de posse em anos.

Ela nem ao menos assentiu, estando com a cabeça à mil, percebendo que em poucos passos, Harry estaria a seu lado.

- Estou pensando se seria inapropriado lhe convidar para uma dança... – o rapaz tentou não parecer excessivamente ansioso.

A bruxa fixou os olhos assustados sobre Lukas e achou que se o momento não fosse tão urgente, seria capaz de rir.

- Não! Adoraria dançar com você! Neste momento! – ela abriu um sorriso nervoso e praticamente se jogou sobre o bruxo, que na falta de definição melhor, pareceu totalmente extasiado.

Jason coçou a cabeça e lançou um olhar de advertência sobre Harry, que, sincronizadamente, acabara de chegar.

- Potter – cumprimentou secamente com a cabeça.

Mas Harry mal deu pela presença do auror, se fixando nos amigos e indagando silenciosamente porque não a fizeram esperar.

- Ela fugiu de você, cara – Ron ergueu um ombro, de leve. – Sinto muito.

- Eu sei – ele a enxergou ainda não longe dali. - Mas ela não vai poder fazer isso pra sempre.

Antes que pudesse dar um único passo, Jason se interpôs em sua frente.

- Olha... Mac não quer falar com você esta noite.

- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião – Harry devolveu, o encarando friamente. A antiga rixa voltando mais forte do que nunca. Seria Jason, o tal namorado misterioso?

- Claro... – Jason se esforçou a continuar sendo polido. Era um baile ministerial e na casa de Florência. Nada de confusão. – Você não pediu a minha opinião, mas eu a ofereço gentilmente, assim mesmo. Apenas não faça nada que possa contrariar a Mac. Algo como... ficar há menos de dez metros de distância. Coisas desagradáveis podem te acontecer.

- Gostaria de me explicar quais? – Harry tornou, sarcástico.

- Naturalmente. Lá fora.

- Vamos, está tudo bem – Mione se colocou entre eles, sendo ajudada por Ron, que colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do colega.

- Com licença – Harry se afastou sem cerimônia, sem tempo a perder. – Penso ainda não ser proibido simplesmente circular.

Foi quando o perderam no meio da multidão. Mas podiam jurar que ele tomara o rumo por onde Celina tinha abandonado o seu par e desaparecido.

- Deixa, Jason – Ron encarou o colega com seriedade. – Eles precisam resolver umas coisas.

O auror pareceu negar com a cabeça.

- Ela não quer.

- Celina não é mais criança – Mione lhe lançou um olhar de profundo entendimento. – Não precisa mais ser protegida. Deixa eles se entenderem, Jason. Eles têm cinco anos para porem em pratos limpos.

- Então espero que o seu amigo tenha muita água e sabão. Tem coisas que são muito difíceis de limpar.

XXX

Ele tinha andado, se espremido entre os convidados, se esquivado de incontáveis bruxos, e sentido muitas saudades de sua capa da invisibilidade. E Celina parecia ter evaporado.

"Celina...", Harry semicerrou os olhos, procurando sentir a energia dela, um vislumbre qualquer que indicasse onde estaria a moça. Foi sem sentir que ele se aprofundou no interior da casa, passando por portas fechadas até chegar a um lugar tranqüilo, longe da agitação do baile. Naquele espaço, uma espécie de corredor largo, ele percebeu que estava num território familiar da mansão. E a surpresa maior foi se deparar com a imensa pintura na parede, uma tela retangular e comprida que se estendia por grande parte do corredor.

No início dela aparecia uma pequena menina vestida de bailarina, flores suaves formando uma coroa em sua cabeça. E esta menina familiar sorria e girava, e enquanto percorria a tela, sempre dançando, uma maravilhosa mudança ia ocorrendo. Diante de seus olhos, Harry viu a criança crescer, ir se tornando uma bela adolescente, sua velha conhecida. No outro extremo da tela, a jovem desaparecia num volteio, para logo ressurgir no início, criança novamente. Eternamente sorrindo, eternamente dançando, eternamente feliz. Como se fosse tão fácil recomeçar... Harry queria que a vida fosse simples assim.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo permaneceu naquela posição diante da pintura mágica, seguindo a menina, a moça, querendo que ela se materializasse a seu lado, que se jogasse em seus braços dizendo: quanto tempo eu dancei e te esperei. E ele estava sendo um perfeito egoísta novamente, sabia disso. Mas os desejos, assim como os sonhos, não costumam dar muita trela para o que é racional.

Foi quando um de seus desejos se realizou. A bailarina realmente se materializou ao pé de uma longa escadaria. A bailarina verdadeira, mulher, parecendo tão assombrada quanto ele mesmo. Harry pensou que fosse morrer.

- Oi... – ele tentou mover o rosto rijo. Cinco anos depois e "oi" era a única coisa que saía.

Ela o olhava de um jeito confuso, distante, como se ele fosse uma assombração.

- Estou sendo inconveniente de vir aqui – subitamente seus movimentos voltaram e ele pareceu dançar, apontando ao redor. - É uma ala familiar, não é? Eu não deveria ter invadido, me perdoe.

Mas ela não disse nada. Estava parada como uma estátua de sal.

Harry tentou furiosamente pensar em mais alguma coisa para dizer, em algo que quebrasse o palpável muro de pedra:

- Estava vendo sua pintura – ele apontou para a menina alegre. – É perfeita. Como se eu tivesse voltado ao passado.

- Passado... Suponho que é – ela escutou a própria voz como que vinda de muito longe, como se não precisasse da aprovação de seu cérebro para soar. Era outro de seus pesadelos ou ele estava mesmo ali?

Harry sorriu para ela, fazendo os dentes brancos faiscarem de evidente alívio por escutar sua voz.

- Quem a fez? A pintura?

- Não lembro bem – era mentira, fora feita por Gabriel, que reproduzira o processo de crescimento da filha, com todo seu amor, até a época em que Dimitri morrera. Quando a garota recusara a se deixar pintar novamente. - Um parente qualquer, acho.

- Um parente próximo – ele voltou o olhar brevemente para a bailarina adolescente, com medo de a verdadeira desaparecer. – Captou exatamente como você era quando nos conhecemos. Toda paixão que você transmitia.

- Artistas fazem isso – ela não queria ninguém, principalmente ele, conhecendo mais ainda de sua vida. – Transformam coisas comuns.

Estavam tendo algum tipo de conversa comum? Constrangedora? Do tipo que velhos conhecidos, distantes conhecidos, costumam ter? Ela jamais esteve tão confusa na vida.

- Tem amor neste quadro, como se ele gritasse de alegria – Harry não pôde evitar a comparação entre a tela e a mulher logo à sua frente. Não queria uma conversa de estranhos, longínqua. Queria uma aproximação real. Voltou-se para Celina de modo intenso. – E você nunca, nunca foi comum.

Como ela voltasse a seu mutismo, Harry continuou:

- Você não mudou – ele devorou sua alma com o olhar. – E mudou demais.

- É verdade – Celina fez que sim, voltando devagar a sentir as próprias pernas e terminando de descer as escadas. Ela podia fazer isso. Podia conversar com um simples conhecido do passado. É o que ele era, certo? Apenas um conhecido, perdido na sua história.

- Mas você também mudou – ela continuou. - Óculos? – fez um gesto para o rosto dele, evidenciando a surpresa pela falta das lentes em seus olhos.

- Ainda uso boa parte do tempo – ele sorriu sem graça. - Principalmente pra ler.

- Mudanças – ela assentiu, mostrando seu ponto de vista.

- Só em algumas coisas. Não nas mais importantes - ele deu um curto passo em sua direção, o que foi o suficiente para ela se enrijecer violentamente.

"Não, não, não", ela repetiu mentalmente. Aproximação física não fazia parte de conversas sociais entre dois quase estranhos. Muito menos entre aqueles quase estranhos.

Harry interrompeu seus passos imediatamente. Ela estava tão, tão perto... E ao mesmo tempo, do outro lado de um espelho.

- Você... – Merlin, ele não sabia o que dizer. Palavras ensaiadas inutilmente. – Seria muito clichê dizer que está linda? – ele coçou o pescoço e levou as mãos aos bolsos, num gesto muito seu, que fez o homem bonito se parecer fortemente com um garoto inseguro. – Porque está. É a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Como era desde quando nós tínhamos treze anos e eu me apaixonei por você.

- Eu preciso voltar – ela sussurrou urgentemente, sem tirar os olhos dele, querendo passar, mas não ousando ultrapassá-lo.

Harry se aproximou da parede, dando espaço para ela sair, mas quando Celina caminhou, algo urgente, que não podia mais esperar, o fez dar um passo instintivo, fechando a saída da moça.

- Dança comigo?

Celina entreabriu a boca, sem ar, parecendo realmente chocada.

- O quê? – o barulho distante da orquestra quase abafou seu fio de voz.

- Uma dança – ele apontou para o fim do corredor. – Só... dançar.

- Você não dança – ela falou por reflexo.

Ele deu um sorriso nervoso com o comentário.

- Talvez agora eu saiba. Ou ao menos... gostaria de tentar.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir – ela evitou encará-lo. Sair correndo parecia uma ótima opção. – Estão me esperando.

- Dança comigo – ele soltou o ar como se o pedido fosse uma necessidade vital e uma confissão.

"Não", ela sentiu mover os lábios, mas não ouviu nenhum som.

- Dança... – ele também falou muito baixo. Milhões de significados numa única palavra.

Havia dor naqueles olhos verdes. Profunda dor e alguma emoção indecifrável. Não... Ela poderia decifrar se quisesse, e este era o horror. Celina soube que iria correr se não saísse dali naquele segundo. Ele deu mais um passo em sua direção. Ah, o que aqueles olhos estavam lhe dizendo?

- Com licença – ela se lançou para frente, esbarrando nele ao passar depressa, fazendo o coração dos dois falhar uma batida.

- Celina – ele a seguiu tentando se emparelhar. Quanto mais rápido ela andava mais depressa a seguia. – Celina...

A bruxa agarrou a saia do vestido, se fingindo de surda, se concentrando nos passos que faltavam para chegar à ala de distribuição, que daria acesso à antecâmara do salão. O importante era andar, não parar. A segurança estava perto, há poucos passos.

- Preciso conversar com você.

- Não – desta vez a voz dela saiu em alto e bom som. – É impossível.

"Não. Não. Não.", por dentro ela gemia. Tudo estava voltando. Tudo. Celina teve o ímpeto de apertar as mãos nos ouvidos e correr, e correr, e acordar, e descobrir que tudo não passava de mais um sonho ruim. Dimitri... "sua vida está para mudar." Já chegava ao final do corredor quando a porta deste se lacrou num ruído retumbante. Ela se voltou bruscamente, totalmente acuada.

- Você... – ela arquejou, apavorada.

- Não... Fique tranqüila. Não vou chegar perto – Harry procurou acalmá-la espalmando as mãos. – Eu prometo.

Ela começou a tremer. Onde estava sua maldita coragem? Onde estava sua voz que não saía? Todo aquele champanhe e o corpo não parava de sacudir.

- Só preciso falar com você – ele pediu em numa voz que tentava soar tranqüilizadora. - Não tem que ser agora. Qualquer outro dia. Só preciso saber que aceita. Eu preciso muito, muito, que você me ouça.

- Eu não quero falar com você. Não tenho – ela conseguiu falar, a voz trêmula, é verdade, mas audível. – Esta é minha casa. Abra a porta, agora.

- Claro. Não pretendia ser rude – ele fez um gesto mínimo com a mão e a porta se abriu novamente. – É só que... foi tempo demais imaginando este encontro.

- Por que está aqui? – ela se ouviu murmurar antes que pudesse se deter.

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Não – ela sacudiu a cabeça recuando.

- Tenho algo que te pertence... – ele pôs a mão sobre a camisa, onde estava o Amuleto.

- Não quero... Não posso conversar. Estão me esperando...

- E você ainda tem algo meu – ele se achegou, fazendo com que Celina desse pequenos passos de costas, meio paralisada, meio lenta e desesperada.

- Com licença... Eu tenho... – ela ia se virando quando sentiu a mão dele pousar suavemente em seu pulso.

O mundo desacelerou, uma sensação de irrealidade, de estar mergulhada dentro d'água. Gelo quente correndo por seu pulso e se espalhando pelos braços, por todas as suas terminações nervosas, com enorme rapidez.

- Você tem algo meu... E vai ter para sempre – ele a fitou dentro dos olhos. – Você sabe o que é, não sabe? – ele estava próximo, próximo demais.

Acordes mais fortes vieram do salão, fazendo Celina ouvir o barulho da orquestra às suas costas. Então, ela acordou daquela hipnose, daquela loucura impossível, mas real, e puxou o braço, se virando rapidamente, em pânico com o que ele poderia dizer, com o que poderia fazer. Ao invés de tomar o caminho para o salão, ela correu para a cozinha. Ainda olhava sobre os ombros, como uma fugitiva, quando pegou uma garrafa cheia de champanhe e deixou a casa apressadamente. Precisava fugir. Precisava, "ah, Merlin, por favor", acordar.

XXX

- Celina! – Draco apertou, surpreso, a faixa do roupão.

- Posso entrar? – ela balançou uma garrafa vazia na mão abaixada.

- Você não precisa de convite – ele a fez entrar notando que parecia um pouco alta. – Quando chegou de viagem?

- Esta manhã – ela tirou as sandálias com os próprios pés, se desequilibrando um pouco no processo.

- Está maravilhosa. Imagino que foi um bom baile – ele olhou do vestido para o relógio de parede. – Ou talvez não. Ainda não é cedo para ter acabado?

- Te acordei? – ela ignorou a pergunta.

- Pode fazer isso quando quiser. – ele a observou com uma fina ruga na testa. – Festa interessante?

- Surpreendente – ela se aproximou dele, esperando que isso cessasse o fluxo de perguntas.

Mas o beijo não veio.

- Você o viu – as palavras dele, quase como uma acusação, a fizeram recuar.

Não era uma pergunta e, no instante em que foi dita, ela soube que Draco falava de Harry Potter. O mesmo Harry Potter que quisera lhe dizer... fazer... Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não se lembre..."

- A esta altura acredito que toda a Grã-Bretanha o tenha visto – ela seguiu até a janela, abrindo o vidro e deixando a brisa fria do início da madrugada entrar.

- E você fugiu até mim – ele terminou o pensamento, refazendo os passos dela.

- Eu vim até você, é diferente – ela se voltou para ele, soltando os cabelos. - Fiz uma má escolha?

- Veio me pedir socorro? Está no lugar errado, amorzinho.

- Pedir socorro? Como se... – ela franziu os olhos até seu humor explodir. - Vá pro inferno, Malfoy!

- Você me tem como certo, Celina. E se esquece que não sou seu estepe – ele riu com raiva. - Eu podia estar acompanhado, sabe? – ele apontou em direção ao quarto.

- E eu podia sair – ela fez menção de ir.

- Não vou transar com você enquanto pensa no Potter – mas ele a segurou com brusquidão.

- Potter, Potter, Potter. Você está apaixonado por ele ou o quê? Acredite, HP – então, ela começou a rir sem controle -, é a última pessoa em que eu penso quando estamos na cama.

- Merlin... Você deve ter acabado com todo estoque de champanhe da cidade.

- E foi muito pouco. Estou me sentindo inteiramente poderosa – girou abrindo os braços. - Eu poderia tomar veneno que não me faria mal. Nada me faria mal. – "Não, nada mais". E ela se curvou e segredou – Vai ver, é por isso que vim até você.

- Tem um sofá bem confortável na sala. Faça bom proveito.

- Conheço um lugar ainda mais confortável – ela se aproximou sorrindo.

- Mas não vai dormir nele.

- Quem falou em dormir? – ela levou a mão até o zíper lateral das vestes. – Quer tirar meu vestido?

- Não, nem lhe dar um banho frio se quer saber.

- Tem certeza?

- A respeito do quê? Do vestido ou do banho? – ele mordeu na língua, não podendo evitar o jogo que se iniciava sempre que estavam próximos.

- A respeito do que quiser – ela desceu o zíper e deixou o vestido deslizar para o chão. - Me beija.

- Não acho que esteja merecendo.

- Me beija – ela colou o corpo no dele, mas não tomou mais nenhuma iniciativa. - Beija...

- Vai tentar me vencer pelo cansaço?

- Tive um bom professor.

Ele finalmente a puxou num beijo titubeante, que se tornou cada vez mais duro e ousado, e se praguejou por não conseguir lhe dizer não. Se Celina fugira do Potter até ele, Draco faria com que se esquecesse de qualquer coisa que estivesse fora de seu quarto. Se ela realmente fora até ele num pedido de socorro, então faria com que fosse seu nome que ela murmurasse quando estivesse dentro dela.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**NB:**_Vou repetir o que comentei durante o capítulo (com minhas notas doidas..rs): não sei se espanco ou se consolo esse povo! Fiquei o tempo todo com os olhos grudados na leitura desse capítulo, só esperando, na expectativa! No encontro Harry x Celina (ai, meu Jesus! que momento, senti as sensações da Lyn), torcendo pra que tivesse ao menos uma leve oportunidade pra fagulha, bem escondida, voltar a se tornar um fogaréu monstruoso! Bem, se tornou um fogaréu, mas também sei que ele vai ficar bem controlado, ao menos na Celina. Mas tenho fé nesse Harry mais amadurecido e, com certeza, bem mais HOT! \o/ rsrsrs.. E sim!! EU FUI NO BAILE! Fada Lívia! Tô me sentindo agora! Dave me ama! Ben me ama! Sou irmã da Phillys! Sou prima da Lyn!hihihihi... Agora sim, posso dizer abertamente que amo a Lyn! Afinal, é priminha minha!hehe..

Mas depois do surto! Capítulo maravilhoso, Ge! Com trancos, barrancos, desesperos e tentativas de acertos! Sorte com certeza lançada! Momentos que..Aihm...Jason! Dimitri! (olhinhos brilhando) Só deixou a gente com gostão de quero mais!(porque gostinho..aff.. que mané gostinho..rs) Mas nisso, você já se tornou especialista! Parabéns, irmã! Muito carinho!

_**N/A:**_ A música é: "This Is The Day", do The The. Anos 80, que eu **AMO**, e está no meu Multiply. Enjoy.

E como prometido, tivemos o primeiro encontro depois de tanto tempo. Resta ver no que vai dar.

**Agradecimentos Especiais: **(Inclusive aos queridos amigos que mandaram seus recadinhos via e-mail. :-)

**Livinha:** É, irmã... É você mesma ali! Rsrsrsrsrsrs Rejuvenescida e bem atrevida, você vai ver. XD. E antes que vc se escandalize: não, eu não vou te pôr em nenhuma NC cabulosa. Ahuhauhuahuahuahauhaua! E vc está certa sobre o veneno da Celina. Tem pessoas que põe a amargura pra fora, enquanto outras a guardam por anos a fio. Mas sempre acho que ela teve suas razões. Obrigada por todo o incentivo e pela betagem maravilhosa. O que seria de mim sem Lili:-²³¹³²

**Priscila Louredo:** Ai, cobiçar homem alheio dá nisso. Hihihi. Espero que tenha se divertido muito no baile e visto de camarote o reencontro do Harry com a Celinny. À propósito, vc viu a quantidade de ruivos presentes? XD Bjokas, mana.

**Ninguém:** Acho que vou pedir pra curandeira Priscila te medicar. Múltiplas personalidades é doença mental! Rsrsrsrsrs E quanto à festa, foi vc quem tomou aquele porre homérico e vomitou no pé do ministro? XD Hum... deve ter se divertido bem, antes. Beijos, Nin. :-

**Remaria:** E eu amo Rêzinha! Amo, amo, amo! XD Potter Perfeito de volta, Draquinho com a pulga atrás da orelha e o baile bombando. Festou? Montes de beijos pra vc e o Apolo, o nosso Deus (ainda principezinho) grego. Rsrsrs

**Patty Potter Hard: **Obrigada, linda. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjão.

**Florência Snape:** Mamãe da Celina! Ai, espero que vc não esteja muit braba com a demora. É que escrever nem sempre é fácil. Dançou bastante no baile? Espero que sim. Beijos, querida.

**Máira Vivian:** Ah, querida, não se preocupe, o importante é que vc ter lido e gostado tanto assim. Vc não calcula a delícia de ler algo deste jeito. Obrigada mesmo. E pode comentar o quanto quiser, do tamanho que quiser, que eu adoro ler. \o/ Montes de beijos.

**Elessar:** Ai, que bom! balança os pom-pons. Amei que tenha gostado e me solidarizo com sua ansiedade. Sei o quanto é ruim ficar esperando atualizações. Brigada, brigada mesmo, querido. Está vendo que com a volta de HP as coisas vão se agitar? Bjux.

**Melissa Craft:** Mel, voltei! XD Desculpa a demora, querida, mas aí está. Capítulo fresquinho com uma boa dose de tentação. Valeu pro todos os recadinhos e toda a expectativa. A-do-rei. Mega beijo, linda.

**Yumi Morticia Voldemort:** Mas eu não quero que se humilhe!!! Ahuahuahuahuahua! E o pior é que nem sei qual é o seu nick no FF. Mas tomara que vc tenha se divertido no baile e gostado dos bafões. Hihi. Valeu pelo super elogio, querida. Bjooo

**Ioseff Cesar Maia:** ATUALIZEIIII ²¹³¹² Rsrsrsrsrsrs Beijinhos, querido.

**Dani Weasley Potter:** Oi, linda, estou toda contente com seus recadinhos Geo sorrindo rasgado. E espero que tenha paciência comigo, pois os afazeres do cotidiano são muitos e o tempo para a escrita, pouco. Mas as fics nunca deixam de ser escritas, mesmo que demorem um cadinho. Bjão. :-

**Gabriela Duarte:** Capítulo postado, Gabi! \o/ tomara que tenha ficado à gosto. Beijos mil.

**Lúh:** Oi, querida! Não se preocupe com o sumisso, sei como as coisas podem ser corridas. E agora, contente com a volta DELE? Rsrsrs Um beijo carinhoso e boa sorte nas provas. ;-

**PS:** Nem todos os recadinhos do Floreios apareceram com os nomes. Mas meu obrigada de coração pelo carinho de quem os colocou e muitos beijinhos estalados.

Montanhas de amor,

Geo.


End file.
